


Ongholics

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Comedy, Fanboying, Fanboys - Freeform, Friendship, Group chat, M/M, MusicAU, Onghwang, Ongniel, Role Models, Romance, deep in the wanna one trash can, if you're on ong fan you must read, love square, minhwan, mostly fluff and comedy with a little bit of hot, mutualrespect, nielhwang - Freeform, ongnielhwang, ongnielminhwan - Freeform, relatable to fans everywhere, slates, this story will make you stan Ong, twitterau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 216,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Ongholics is the name of the twitter group chat where six boys fanboy hardcore every day about their idol, the popular, handsome, sweet, cute, sexy singer/actor/model/ex-drummer/ex-bboy Ong Seongwoo. Minhyun and Daniel actually have a secret, which is that they knew of him before he became huge. Seongwoo taught Daniel how to drum and Minhyun how to model, and he left an impression on them that stuck for years as they emitated him, and later on when he became huge and they saw him again, admired/respected/practically worshipped/lusted after him. After meeting him a couple times though, it's a shame they learn that Seongwoo doesn't seem to remember them. The two friends have various fanboy adventures while having comical chats with their group chat mates and eventually getting somewhat close to their idol through various events over the following year since the two boys met up accidentally at a live show. Watch as they share their suffering and bliss while being intensely in love/lust with a star who keeps them hanging at a confusing, polite distance but never enough to lose their affection. Until things change when Seongwoo realizes who they are and he ends up able to spend personal time with them.





	1. A Comical, Coincidental Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest chapter fic! I have had this in my mind for several months but I didn't want to start writing it until I finished my other chaptered stories that I had planned out. This is actually earlier than I thought I was going to do it, so it might not be very quick updates at all. I hope that you will give it a chance and enjoy.
> 
> Side appearances by other members, mainly Jaehwan, Jisung, Sungwoon, Daehwi and Guanlin. This story will be full of comical, relatable fanboy moments and it does contain a love triangle, a messy one in fact. It will be slow burn and full of lots of life and twitter related content. I think that anyone who likes Ong and anyone who enjoys fanboying or fangirling through twitter or instagram can relate to and have a few giggle fits or nods of agreement as you read. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, but especially comment because that really inspires and gives me direction!
> 
> <3 Raina

“Oh, that emperorongtop is too funny."

Daniel as typically characteristic of him was talking to himself while waiting in line to get into Music Core. He had the album with his golden ticket tucked under his arm that would allow him to get in to see the live performances, most of which were cutsey girl groups and no name male idols he hardly cared for or had even heard the songs of on the radio. Daniel always checked his Twitter whenever he had nothing pressing to do. He hated wasting time staring into space. He always needed to be doing something unless he was sleeping.

His favorite thing besides running his fansite ‘Pretty Moles’ was to retweet and group chat. He usually talked to the guys in his group chat called Ongoholics. There were currently six guys in there including him that were huge fans of Ong Seongwoo, the soloist from Fantagio who also was an actor and model and used to be a drummer and a b-boy. The fanboys in the Ongholics group chat talked about various things in their lives, but usually their center of focus was his schedule, photos, gifs, memes, and videos related to him. In addition to commenting, fanboying, joking, and laughing about them.

Ong's#1Fan was Lin. Min was emperorongtop. Beautifulmoles was Baejin. Manducheeks was Jae. Twiceislife was Hwi. That wasn’t their full names obviously, but those nicknames were as much as they were willing to reveal to each other until they met in person, which they were all willing to and in the process of planning. They only knew him as DaniK, or Dan for short.

Min had made a comment on Daniel’s tweet about how he was sure that Seongwoo had some mental condition that made him blink in that odd, catlike way he did all the time. It wasn't that funny to others, but it was hilarious to Daniel for some reason. Often he thought things were funny that others didn't though, he was used to just having a humor cord that was very fast and easily struck.

He replied that Min was a freaking funny guy and Min replied that he was actually not at all and that Dan was an oddball for thinking so. Baejin agreed wholeheartedly, saying that his and Dan's humor codes didn't match at all. Lin was a sweet young kid, the youngest actually. He always liked to play peacemaker and suck up to his hyungs. He said the whole group was funny to him, especially Minhyun and Daniel who he was a huge fan of. Jae said that they all paled in comparison to him and Ong and they all quickly agreed only on the Ong part. Then each of them had the same thought. They posted clips or gifs or memes of some of Seongwoo's iconic comical moments.

 One was a video of him doing the slate in odd poses and voices. Another was a video of him doing his haegum imitation. One was a gif of him doing his ear folding trick and another gif was of him showing his double-jointed thumbs up. The videos were from his various freak out and clumsy moments.

They all commented about what they found funny and charming about him and how it was amazing such a handsome guy could be such an incredible, dorky, comedian, especially naturally. That's what drew this group to him. He was a cool, handsome, very talented in many things guy that was also real and relatable.

 For half of them, Seongwoo was the first guy they had ever crushed on. Though Daniel had shared a lot of things about his past and current struggles and his future hopes and dreams, he had a secret that he hadn't told any of them, or anyone really.

Way back when, he had actually known Seongwoo, personally. Back when Seongwoo had been in a band he had religiously followed. Seongwoo had been the guy who taught him how to play the drums at first. Without Seongwoo, he wouldn't be a drummer, he wouldn’t have even known how to drum roll or hit a snare. That was his job. He was a drummer in an amateur band trying to make it big. He spent almost every night doing gigs to try to snare the attention of a label that could produce their music and sell it more mainstream and the day doing part time jobs like deliveries, dish washing, and dog sitting.

Seongwoo had made it big for himself. He had quit his rather popular band to pursue modeling. His modeling career had eventually exploded and led him into acting. The agency he applied for discovered he also had singing and dancing talent. After his first couple albums went big, he started making a name for himself in variety with his unique lovable personality. The rest, as they said, was history. There wasn’t a soul in Korea who hadn’t heard of Asia’s prince.

Daniel would have liked to say that he had been there through it all. He would like to have said he was still friends and had his contact information. However, Seongwoo had been cool, carefree, flighty and a mystery. One day he was there and the next day he simply disappeared, changing his number and not ever contacting him or giving him any notice.

That had been when they were high school student age, over ten years ago. Daniel had hoped that Seongwoo would recognize him but he had gone to the live shows a few times and though he looked at him with curiousity and a bright delighted smile, it wasn't out of recognition but like it was because he was one of the few boys in the crowd.

 Actually, Seongwoo had the largest male fan base of any entertainer in Korea, so the few boys were much more than any other male idols saw. He was famous for the idea of boy crush. Even if you were straight, he made you doubt yourself and you couldn't help but admire how cool and handsome he was.

 In the case of Daniel and his friends, Dan, Min, Hwi, and Jae were at least borderline gay for him. Seongwoo was the first guy they had ever crushed on and they had definitely had fantasies about him, though at least in his case, he didn't know what that fully entailed outside of what his favorite fanfic writers explained in smut. In the case of Baejin and Lin, they were merely fans and didn't think of him romantically. Probably because they were just too young to be interested.

After ten minutes of spamming and fanboying, their topics turned to more real, life related subjects. They discussed what they were doing now and their plans for the weekend. They wished Daniel good luck with his gig tonight. He joked that they wanted him to get signed with Fantagio just so he could get them Seongwoo's signature. An agent from there was rumored to be visiting after all.

Baejin, Hwi, and Lin were pretty busy since they were studying in other countries, getting ready to go to college. They had tons of assignments and tests they were boggled down with so they didn’t come on as much these days with it being ‘that’ season. Min was taking a stroll apparently on his day off from part time modeling jobs and acting school. Min regularly auditioned for Fantagio, hoping to transition into acting or singing. Since they both shared the same dream of getting famous and someday standing on equal footing with their role model, Daniel liked him the most…or at least he felt the closest since they had the same dream and feelings for Ong, so they could relate.

 Jaehwan was the one that was least active. He was already working as a singer song writer. He had even had a song taken up by the company. They all had their fingers crossed that it would appear on Seongwoo's next album. They were going to get together in Korea and celebrate if it happened.

Daniel explained on the chat that he was bored to death and super hot waiting in line the last hour for the show to get started. They told him he wasn't allowed to complain because he was the only one of them lucky enough to get a ticket and actually have the time to go.

Daniel always had no interest in idols before, so he hadn't known until one day he flipped through the TV and saw an advertisement that Seongwoo had become famous. Since it was a hyung he knew, of course he had looked up things about him. The more that he had looked up, the more that he had fallen into the bottomless pit of Ong Seongwoo's charms.

Now he was a huge, obsessed fanboy with no hope of escaping back into the innocent light. He wanted to be just like Seongwoo. He idolized him. He followed the trends, he pierced his ears, he bought everything Seongwoo was known to use, he listened to his music often as well as the music Seongwoo recommended or was seen listening to on shows, he watched all his shows and dramas and broadcasts and he regularity tweeted about him.

 Daniel was currently running a website though he didn't have too much time to upload as he wished. He had his expensive HD white camera around his neck so he could take pictures of the live as soon as possible and post later after his gig and jobs were up. Being a full-time fanboy on top of all his other responsibilities meant he hardly got any days with a proper amount of sleep. But he didn't mind. Because Ong Seongwoo was worth it and he liked making his online friends happy.

Keeping up with Seongwoo's life kept him happy as well. He liked knowing what Seongwoo was up to and that he was enjoying his days. Seongwoo was a positive reinforcement in his life. He gave him courage and good thoughts.

Seongwoo had gradually moved up in the entertainment industry for ten years to get where he wanted to be. It turns out his dream had been to be a singer though he had tried almost everything else on the way to getting there ironically.

Seongwoo was the epitome of matureness, perseverance, effort, consideration, humbleness, and self-confidence. Even with his years of fame, he had not lost an inch of his humble, soft-hearted, gracious, and sincerely kind personality. He treated all his fans like his sisters or girlfriends and he was truly thankful and amazed still at every success they helped him get. The most beautiful thing in the world to him was the love between Seongwoo and Slates, what his fans called themselves. Second would be an expertly done drum roll.

 

 

The line started moving in front of him. Daniel started walking forward, feeling excited and relieved that he would soon be out of this godawful heat and far away form the lurking bugs he was attempting very hard to ignore. Suddenly, there was a guy cutting in front of him. Daniel frowned. It wasn't usual for Slates to cut and make bad rep with each other. He wondered if the person had been confused about where the line ended. That was more likely.

He tapped the tall brunette wearing light colored, designer, dressy clothes on the shoulder. "Excuse me, dude, but the line doesn't end here. You should go back around the building actually. Just so you know."

The guy turned to look at him. He was handsome enough to be a model or an actor. His face was small, his features defined yet soft, his eyes were angled and curved, reminding Daniel of a fox. He smiled sweetly, but the words that came out of his thin soft looking lips were poisonous, like how a rose had thorns you weren't aware of until they pricked you when you tried to pick them.

"I know that. I just don't want to. I was here before and I asked you to save my spot. You must not remember."

Then, he turned around just like that, still smiling sweetly like he had just simply told him the direction of the bathroom. Daniel's mouth dropped, then he squared his shoulders and glared at the man's back, which was slender and sharp.

“I don't want to cause issues here, dude. We are a fandom that prides ourselves on having little conflict between each other. However, you are being simply rude. It is unfair of you to come here, cut, and then brazenly claim you were here before as you are most certainly lying. I have a fantastic memory and seeing as there are not that many fanboys around, I would have remembered seeing and talking to you. It's unfair to others that have been waiting here over an hour in this godawful heat. I have to ask you to go to the back. If you go while I am nicely suggesting it, then I will not call security."

The fangirls around many had turned to them curiously. The tall, dark-haired, regally handsome man turned around and crossed his arms, smirking his thin, pale pink lips.

"I really was here before. You were on your phone at that time we talked, so you must not remember. I don't know why anyone else didn't see me. I assure you that you are misunderstanding."

Daniel hated the way the man was smirking. It made him think that he was definitely lying. He was probably an expert liar. He pushed up the sleeves of his flannel shirt, flipped his black cap backwards, and unbottoned his collar, a sign that he meant business.

"I asked you nicely. You refused. the only other option is to drag you to the back. Or shall I remove you completely from the premises? Seongwoo doesn't need jerks like you as fans. I can't be nice to you just cuz you're a guy."

"I would argue that he doesn't need fans who are violent and solve all conflicts with brutality."

The guy was continuing to smirk and raised up a groomed eyebrow as he shot back with confidence. Daniel scoffed, feeling pissed at the jibe in front of all the fans. Just when he was in the middle of struggling with his arms on the guy dragging him towards the back of the line, a fan girl stepped up. She said that what the guy had said was true. He had been there and asked Daniel to save his spot but Daniel had been immersed in his phone screen. Daniel sheepishly took his hands off and brushed his hair and turning red.

"Ah, sorry about that dude. I didn't hear properly...."

The guy turned his scowl into a sweet smile and ran his slender, pale hands elegantly through his silky hair like he was in the middle of a shampoo commercial. His smile didn't seem sincere at all nor did his message of forgiveness.

"That's okay. Told you it was merely a misunderstanding."

Daniel was irritated, so he immediately started to message the whole ordeal to his friends in the chat. It showed that Min was typing something and it was apparently long as well. They both sent their messages at the same time, Daniel laughing that they were ‘twinning’ again. Daniel's eyes widened as he read Min's message.

@Emperorongtop:

I didn't tell you guys but actually my friend gave me his ticket to the show today since he couldn't go. I am in line now. But get this, the most infuriating thing happened. This dumb, beefy, blonde blockhead accused me of cutting and tried to bring me to the back of the line. I asked him before to save my spot but he was too into his phone to remember. What a dunce. Blonde suits him. Can't believe that those sort of violent, self-absorbed fans exist. How dare he lay his hands on me.

 

 

The boy in front of him was looking at his phone too. Daniel saw the message that he had just sent, cursing about some preppy foxy guy and noticed at the top the group chat was called ‘Ongholics’. They turned and looked at each other like they were in a horror movie. They both gasped and pointed at each other their eyes bugged out.

"Min?"

"Dan?"

"Minhyun, actually."

"I'm actually called Daniel."

"Wow, this is crazy!"

"Sorry for earlier dude! I really didn't remember. I must have been crazy to grab on to you."

The two friends instantly made up and hugged each other, both awkwardly laughing at the romantic moment despite they barely knew each other. They were too happy and amazed to coincidentally meet each other and shared a good laugh at the comical circumstances of their meeting. 'of course that would happen to us' they both said at the same time, a real life instance of their infamous twinning. They had a tendency for comical unbelievable situations to follow them.

"So, you got a ticket from your friend? Freaking lucky. You know how many albums I buy and I hardly ever get lucky even despite that. It's your first time?"

"Second actually. I got lucky with the first album I bought."

"Ugh, is that right? Way to rub it in. I didn't realize you were so smirky, Min hyung.”

“Ah, was I being that way? I don't mean to be but it does happen here and there."

They looked at their phones as they buzzed. The group was messaging them about their situation, commenting about how it was similar oddly and happened at the same time.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?"

 Daniel smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Minhyun. Minhyun laughed and turned on his camera, stepping close. Daniel put his arm around the slightly, shorter slimmer guy and they put their heads close with big smiles and v signs. Minhyun sent the photo to the group.

 @emperorongtop:

We met. This is the blonde jerk. He was enjoying talking to you guys so much that he ignored me.

@crazy4ongcheongie:

Sorry Min, but this was too funny. I promise to make it up for grabbing his arm and bullying him. Happy that I met at least one of you. Hopefully the rest of us will not meet under such weird, tense circumstances.

@Ong’s#1fan:

Shincha. Daebak. Wonjeon. Real. Heol.

@twice for life:

Talk about fate. Give Min hyung a kiss for me, Danny boy. *chu

@manducheeks:

So jelly I could die now. Double now that Hwi baby sent someone else a kiss. I was supposed to meet Dan first, curse you emperor~

@beautifulmoles:

 Have a good time hyungs. Send Ong love from us. Take photos if you can manage not to fanboy so hard you forget this time.

@twice for life:

HA HA HA

@Ong’s#1fan:

LMAO

@manducheeks:

SAVAGE BAEJIN RETURNS. YOU JUST BEEN SERVED

@ crazy4ongcheongie:

Oiwehfasi.

WTF BAEJINNIE WHY THE HATE ALL I EVER WAS WAS NICE TO YOU

 

 

Minhyun laughed hard at the last post, clapping Daniel on the shoulder. Daniel put his face in his palms as he recalled the last show he had been to. That had really happened which was just a disgrace for a fansight master. Lots of his followers had been disappointed and were still teasing him about if they were going to get any decent photos from the event or if he had fainted.

“Ah, I love savage Baejin. He’s got a point though. You really fudged up last time.”

Daniel pouted. "I will be careful this time, I swear. The trick is not to look at his face through the lens so much. You have to get in the zone and pretend like you're not shooting the awesomest person in the world but just a regular commoner that happens to be on stage."

Minhyun rolled his eyes."Pfft. Right. Like any commoner could ever look that gorgeous and dance like he does or have the voice of an angel."

"Hey, I wasn't dissing him. I was saying I put myself in another world, like I'm acting. Otherwise what happened last time will repeat. I will be captivated by that siren, my heart will stop, I will forget to breath or blink, and I will be an inch from nosebleeding an ocean. There’s no way I can make my hands work in that zombie condition."

Minhyun teasingly poked at his nose. "Oh, is that blood I see coming out now? You can't even think of him without reacting now. You are so gay for him."

"Hey, you're not much better. You are the one that sends photos of his bulge!" Daniel blushed and slapped his finger away, not getting fooled.

 Minhyun was in the same boat as him. Seongwoo had made him start seeing guys a different way. However, Minhyun had embraced that and turned bi in the last few months. He had tried things with guys but Daniel hadn't as of yet. He thought it was kind of a silly thought, but seeing as he was only attracted to Seongwoo thus far, he was sort of planning to keep it that way. He wasn't even sure if he would like that sort of thing. He was a bit scared of the idea of anal.

His feelings for Seongwoo had been platonic until very recently. He had respected him, wanted to be like him, found him cool and handsome and wanted to meet him. He had been just a normal fanboy. Then, with Seongwoo's recent album, something about his aura had changed and this caused Daniel to start having dirty dreams about him, sensual sort of romantic ones. Especially the photos of him the last couple months had done terrible things to his psyche. He was just getting used to the fact that there was clearly one guy in the world he would go gay for. A sexy, charming one.

Minhyun had found his agony amusing. He sent Daniel suggestive pictures out of the blue and teased him about his new feelings and his questions of his orientation. Minhyun he knew wasn't a bad guy though. If he had any real issues about that, Daniel could talk to him about it since he had gone through it and had experience with guys and self-doubt. He just liked to tease.

So did savage Baejin, his partner in crime. Lin hardly teased anyone in the group. Hwi just laughed and cheered them on or sent gif of people smiling while eating popcorn. Jaehwan was probably the one that got teased the most from them because his reactions were hilarious. Daniel just tended to send a peach butt or angry dog and not come in the chat for awhile until the others apologized and sent him hearts kisses or hugs, begging him to come back because the chat was quiet and boring without the most active, sporadic member. He would forgive them only if they were affectionate and complimented him. Especially if it was about his band's newest music.

"He just puts it out there sometimes. It's got to be on purpose. He knows he's got a nice body and fans want to see it. Why else would he wear those tight pants when they must be freaking uncomfortable to dance in? He's just a huge people pleaser."

Daniel scrunched up his face. He liked that about Seongwoo(not that there were a ton of bulge moments Minhyun had captured in a folder, that he was a people pleaser)but it also made him worry. Today he was wearing double piercings and his hair was up and tinted red, these were three things that fans said they wanted from him at the fansign. That's what the photos from him coming in for rehearsal had shown. Daniel could have been there but he had ended up missing the van this time since his practice for the gig this morning had run later than expected.

"I understand that he wants to give back to fans in any way he can and that he feels like it's never enough to repay the success we helped him get. But still. Sometimes I worry that if his fans asked him to jump off a bridge, he would."

 Minhhun shook his head and pat his shoulder. "Oh, come on. You’re being a drama queen. The only way fans would do that is if the bridge was a foot high and under it was a pit of fluffy Ong seals. You worry too much. He's smart, even if he has admitted how bad his math scores were. He's got common sense. He won't do something over the top and endanger himself."

"Well..." Daniel started to argue.

Minhyun caught his drift right away and laughed. "True, he is clumsy and unlucky and over confident. So, he might just endanger himself a tiny bit. But really, my point is you worry to much about him. Like he’s your boyfriend."

Daniel blushed at the idea. "Oh, how I wish that could be true every day of my life, you have no idea. Well, wait, you see me ranting every day so you do. Did you see about how he got three new dolls at the fan sign?"

“How could I miss it, Dan? You must have retweeted the photos ten different times," Minhyun teases in a good natured tone.

Daniel blushed more and elbowed him. "I wouldn't have had to if you have broken my thread weeks ago. Such a noob move, hyung. Replying to a thread. You should delete it."

Minhun shrugged, smirking. "Don't know where it is."

"Ugh, you could just find it. Why are you so freaking lazy? You don’t even look like the type."

Minhyun replied defensively, "I'm not lazy. I'm busy."

"And I'm not? You know my duties with the site fanboying and my band." Daniel cutely pouted and threw up his hands.

Minhyun pat his head feeling like Daniel was somehow like a little brother to him. They might not have met yet but they had been getting close for months so it didn't feel unnatural somehow. "Adulting sucks, and I’m doing more of it. I know, which is why you should spend less time on Twitter retweeting and threading and more time actually sleeping. How many hours are you running on even? How are you still standing anyway?"

"Three hours. Lots of coffee and jellies. They are my life’s energy source."

Minhyun shook his head and flashed the blonde a disapproving parent sort of look. "You are such a sugar addict. I can hardly stand a teaspoon amount in a day. Unless it's fruit. Your teeth are going to rot and you're going to have dentures before you're even thirty, man."

Daniel shrugged. "That's not all negative. At least I won't have to brush."

"Ew, wouldn't they smell?"

 "No, I just put them in a glass every night."

"But think of your cats. They will probably bat it or knock it over and lick it."

Minhyun shuddered at the unsanitary image, one of his worst nightmares. Daniel snorted and swat him on the back, keeping his arm there and hanging off him. It was weird for Minhyun. Usually Minhyun didn't like people touching him, especially near strangers, which Daniel technically was seeing as he just learned his full name. Somehow it felt like a close friend or a brother, completely comfortable and natural. Daniel didn't remove his hand until they started moving.

 

 

The two showed each other the photo cards inside their albums while they waited for the line moving to speed up. Minhyun tried to tempt Daniel with bags of jelly in order to trade their photo cards. But Daniel wasn't giving up his casual sexy photo of Ong, which was the one that was most popular because he screamed boyfriend material in it.

After that, they flipped through the album jacket, discussing their favorite photoshoots. Daniel preferred Ong's hair in the comma style. Minhyun preferred it up off his forehead. Minhyun liked the ones with Ong in a suit because he looked rich yet dangerous. Daniel preferred the photos of him lounging around in bed, playing with some seal dolls which he thought was pure and precious. They then discussed their theories of what Ong did with his twenty plus collected seals. They both had a laugh at this fic Baejin had written about Ong being an evil magician trying to take over the world with his cute minions.

Their next topic was how they were thankful that Seongwoo had his hair grown out so fast because they weren't crazy about the last super short chestnut style haircut he got. After that, the topics at hand jumped sporadically but as usual centered around Ong. Among those, they argued about whether he was exercising like he promised he would start and whether or not he would look good with tattoos and shaved legs.

"Hyung, you have dated guys, right?" Daniel asked curiously when they had a rare lag of silence.

"Sure, I haven't why, you need dating advice? Someone you meet at a bar or gig? Finally going to explore if you could be bi at least?"

Daniel blushed and played with the edge of his album, kicking at a rock at the ground. "Um…no...not yet...but I was thinking. What if, just saying, but what if I meet an Ong lookalike someday? Then I would definitely be attracted to him, right? I think that I would want to be with them. But I have no clue how to go about courting or treating a guy. Do you have pointers? Also, do you think that Ong is really gay? What about as a boyfriend, would he be good at it?"

Minhyun stared at him for a long moment as he processed the spurt of info and chuckled. He pat his cute dongsaeng on the head. An Ong lookalike, that would be a miracle they all wished would repeat itself.

"I do think Ong is gay and I think he's a great boyfriend. He's a very thoughtful, sensitive, humble, selfless sort of person. These are the best kind of people to date. He makes people fall in love with him left and right all over nationalities and spectrums. That's because he is being himself and he just happens to be amazing. He's the most genuinely likable person on the planet. As for dating tips, hmm...it really depends on the guy’s personality. You should be yourself but adapt your approach to their character. Try to like what they like. Guys really like doing things together and finding things in common. With guys, they are more comfortable after drinking and being subtly physical. Don't just kiss them out of the blue without any influence. They will freeze up and run away even if they know of their gayness."

Daniel grinned shyly and flushed at just the thought of those things with his huge crush, Seongwoo.

"Ah, I see...so I would need to get Ong drunk first and touch him a lot and share jokes and we could listen to music and dance or play the drums together..."

"Hmm? Ong plays the drums too? How did you know that? But wait don't get ahead of yourself. You're never going to come across a time where you get to drink with him, come on."

Minhyun nudged him and laughed brightly, his foxy eyes crinkling up in an attractive manner--girls were outright staring and gossiping about them now. Daniel didn't mind because he was used to it. Minhyun would have minded but he had a waning interest in women with each passing day.

"You didn't know that, hyung? Ong was in a band in high school. He's killer at the drums."

Daniel barely stopped himself from saying, he taught me everything I know but I still feel subpar to his god like skills back then. He didn't want even Minhyun to know about his past connection. They might not believe him.

"Wow, you really are the most dedicated fanboy in existence. How deep in the trashcan have you gone to dig that info up? Don’t you have, I don’t know, something called a life?" Minhyun teased.

Daniel blushed darker and grumbled, "I've gone into the dark side past the point of no return, dude. This trash can turned into a giant pit and now it's just a black hole. Ong Seongwoo is my entire life now, god damn."

"That's what Ongstellation will eventually do to me too, I suppose. I'm almost flat broke. I bought way too many goods. I can't seem to help myself. There's hardly any wall space in my room or closet for all the merchandise I bought since I fell in the Ong trash can."

"I know, man. I can't even afford new drumsticks after buying all those Innisfree goods to get into the fansign. I wrapped them in the strongest tape I can find. My bandmates laugh at me and call me an otaku now. Ongtaku actually."

"Ha ha. Ongtaku. That's cute. I'm going to change my status to that. The results will be out soon. I hope Jae managed to get in too."

"Even if he did though, could he go? His work is constant and sporadic. It's hard to get a day off in the middle of the week. Thank good we're not official full time."

"Right. Not sure I want to be. Maybe after Ong's contract is up, I will..."

Daniel hugged him. Minhyun's heart skipped a beat. Wow, he hadn't pictured Daniel would be so strong and firm which was the kind of physical that was his type. And he had a nice face too. Pretty smile. Cute laugh.

"Don't say that, hyung. I don't want to think of him not being in the spotlight anymore. What if he decides to quit? Or just pursue acting? We will never get to see him away from the TV then. I am dying inside at just the thought. Oh, a life without my Ongcheongie, the agony..."

"So, you not only act like a puppy, you can also look and whine like one? That's something I find amusing. You know what? I think that you and Ong would really get along. If he meets you, he might just fall for you."

Daniel gasped and squeezed him tighter, his large eyes sparkling. "You think, seriously? Would he like me? Would he remember me?"

Minhun squeaked, hardly able to breath, "Sure, I think he would. You are the most attractive fanboy I've seen. Besides myself. You're quite funny and charming. He would think you are precious. Just wait."

“Eh, you’re just saying that. You’re a perpetual flirt.” Daniel released him and scrunched up his face. Minhyun playfully blew him a kiss, like the emojis and gifs he often sent.

Daniel wondered for the millionth time what Seongwoo had thought of him when he was a chubby, short, braces wearing, shaggy black haired, acne ridden teenager. He had not been the least bit funny or attractive then. So he doubted Seongwoo even remembered he existed. They hadn't talked or hung out that much besides the studio drum sets. A fanboy could only dream, of course. He had changed a lot and he had had admirers in the past, so he sort of believed he was attractive. Then again, Ong would be picky with guys wouldn't he, seeing he was the most gorgeous, talented, famous man on the planet.

"So, you're still only attracted to Ong?" Minhyun sounded disappointed because he kind of was.

To be honest, from the first time he got in line, he found Daniel attractive and he knew he had a great personality. It didn't seem like Daniel would show any mutual interest though. He only had eyes for Seongwoo this whole time, not giving normal fishies in the sea of guys a chance. Daniel looked him up and down as if he knew something. He looked away and scratched his neck.

"Still seems so. I'm straight as an arrow but when it comes to Ong I can make an exception. I'm hopeless for him. In love really."

Minhyun gestured to the hundreds of girls waiting behind them. "We're all in love with him. Everyone here and half the world. At least know you're not alone."

"But I think like....he's my soulmate or something. We have a lot in common. I hope I could meet him and we'd hit it off immediately."

"And he falls in love with you instantly and he writes his number on your album? Sorry to say, pup, but that's going to be what happens to me first. I have a good feeling about getting in this fan sign."

"Well then, I'm going to get him to fall for me tonight. I will make sure he notices me. And I will give him a gift."

"It's on then."

"May the best Ong addicted fanboy win."

They fist pumped and laughed.

 

 

Following that, they both spent some time informing their friends what was going on and chatting with them. Eventually, the line started moving and they poured into the small area. The tall boys were able to get close to the stage in the central area but they didn't need to worry about being able to see because they towered over the fan girl. Then, some nice fangirl that recognized Daniel as the fansite called Pretty Moles’ leader and waved them over. She said she loved his pictures, especially because he focused on capturing Ong's sexier looks. They were able to go to the very front. Daniel reassured her he would take some awesome pictures, better and even more so than today.

"You are sweating, Dan. You are secretly freaking out, right? At seeing him up close."

 "You bet. I have only seen him up close through a lens. What if his godliness makes me actually faint for real this time?"

Minhyun put his hands up behind his back as if to catch him. "I will catch you then."

"Take me to the hospital after. I think I will need a heart transplant."

A man came out and told the fans to get ready because they would be rolling soon. Seongwoo would be doing two different songs two different times, a total of four performances. Minhyun and Daniel discussed which of the ten songs it would be as they got their slogans and fans ready. Daniel's slogan was a sexy pic of Ong sticking his tongue out wearing all black and in the middle of dancing hardcore. Minhyun's was of him smiling and flashing hearts wearing all pink and looking as fluffy as a marshmallow peep bunny.

 Minhyun hoped that Seongwoo would do a ballad. Minhyun was crazy over Seongwoo's voice, claiming it melted his heart into a puddle of goo and he didn't sing enough soft songs. Daniel preferred performance-based songs because he was a fan of seeing Seongwoo turn charismatic and his flawless dancing, especially his popping and waves.

One of the beauties of Ong Seongwoo anyone could agree was his duality and multiple talents. He was a quadruple threat and he could turn from adorable to sensual at the drop of a cap.

Not much longer and Seongwoo came out on the stage, bowing, waving, and smiling at his fans as if he was seeing his family, friends, and girlfriends. He treated them all personally. Up until the time that he had to start performing, he made direct eye contact with as many fans as possible, greeting them warmly. This was why Ong Seongwoo was known as the king of fan service.

“Omfg, he’s so handsome, I never get used to it!” Daniel squealed behind his hands.

“Yes, he indeed is. He’s a hottie. But you’re not going to have any proof of that if you don’t start shooting.” Minhyun nudged the camera around his neck that had been abandoned as soon as Seongwoo stepped out, sending Daniel into fanboy mode.

 Daniel shook his head and cleared his throat before taking the camera in hand with a determined expression. He took photos behind his camera and waved when Seongwoo looked his way, calling loudly, "Seongwoo hyung! Look here! Do the flower pose! Begging dance! A A A dance! You're handsome, hyung! Really really handsome!"

Minhyun simply smiled and waved his slogan, laughing here and there at Daniel’s antics and giving Daniel a sideways exasperated look. He was quite embarassed. Yet also grateful. The added benefit was that Seongwoo looked their way a lot. He was able to see Seongwoo’s face directly way more than he ever had.

 "Oh, fuck fuck fuck, he's looking right at me! Breathe, I don’t know how to breathe, what is air again!" Daniel would choke and hold his breath, his face stuck close to the screen of the expensive white camera and clicking sporadically.

Minhyun pat his back, encouraging Daniel not to die. "You should put your camera down every once in awhile so he can get a look at your handsome face. We're right at the front, that's how we get remembered. You’re missing out on a golden opportunity by hiding behind a lens.”

“Shit. Should I? Could I? I don't think I could do that..." He looked over at the other man, his face red and eyes sparkling.

Minhyun thought he looked really cute and for a moment was a bit envious. He wished he could have a man as cute and sweet and sexy look at him with that much love and infatuation. Not that he didn't feel almost the same when it came to Seongwoo, but he had a certain line drawn that Daniel clearly didn't. Daniel looked like a boy in love for the first time more than a fan, which was how Minhyun felt. He had liked celebrities before. He doubted he would fall in love with one. Not when they had yet to even talk. Not when Seongwoo didn't remember him from their modeling classes several years ago. He was looking right at Minhyun, smiling in that suppers pleased, surprised yet embarrassed and shy way he did at his male fans, which clarified Minhyun's suspicions of his true sexuality on the spectrum.

"You should do it."

Daniel shook his head, whined, and stamped his feet like a child. "Ah I can't, hyung. Don’t make me do it~ My heart isn't ready. Next time."

 "You're in love and lust for him, Dan. Thirsty as a dried out cactus. You will never be ready. Just do it,” Minhyun pressed firmly.

"No way!"

 Minhyun sighed and rolled his eyes with annoyance at Daniel's stubbornness. Then, he grabbed the camera and pulled it down. Daniel squeaked and tried to turn around away from the stage. Minhyin grabbed his shoulders and forced him towards the stage, calling Seongwoo's name as loud as he could. Seongwoo turned their way just three feet away, his face cutely confused and tilted.

"Neh? What did you say?"

"This guy is your biggest fan!"

 Daniel froze as their eyes connected. His hands went up to cover his mouth. His face turned scarlet.

"Really? Annyung!" Seongwoo smiled wide, looking right at Daniel and waved in an extra enthusiastic way.

Daniel gulped and blinked his widened, sparkling eyes, not able to say anything. Seongwoo kept waving and laughed, seeming amused by Daniel’s reaction. Daniel blushed and waved one back shyly. Minhyun nudged him and laughed.

"You are a cutie."

Daniel picked up his camera once Seongwoo's attention was pulled in another direction by fans calling him. He sighed in relief, his body finally loosening up.

"Shut up, hyung. You're so mean. That was humiliating. At least I survived by some miracle. Don’t ever do that again though."

 "It needed to be done. He definitely knows your face. Now you just need to go to the fansign and get his number."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Psh, yeah. Like either of those things are possible."

"They are. Think positive. Pray to the gods."

"There's only one good in my life. And you're looking at him. Yes, he's doing We Are! It's gonna be so hot! Look at his legs in those jeans. And his back is so hot. He's been working out, right? I'm not imagining that he looks more defined."

 

 

Daniel lost track of the conversation as his intense fanboy mode clicked back on. He chanted loudly with the others as he took shot after shot. Eventually, he stopped to sing the song and dance, chanting louder than others. Usually, Minhyun just preferred to watch with a fatherly smile, chanting but in a quieter tone. While he was with Daniel though, he found himself getting hyped up naturally by his infectious energy. He waved both their banners, danced along with Daniel, and chanted loud. They both grabbed each other when he started popping, then Daniel followed the moves.

Minhyun tempted but failed. He wasn't a good dancer. He showed his butt wiggling ajussi skill which got a good laugh from the blonde. He liked making the younger guy laugh. It was a pleasant, cute, addicting sound and he looked precious the way his eyes scrunched up and disappeared making his eye freckle more noticeable and dimples pop out under his glowing coral tinted mandu cheeks which reminded him of pale, squishy, velvety soft marshmallows. He playfully pinched Daniel's cheek and pursed his lips.

"Aigoo, kwiyowo. I always thought so. That why we call you choding. But it suits you way more than I thought. You're like a grade schooler."

"Only look at this, hyung~"

Daniel had taken photos of Seongwoo licking his lips, his thrown back in the hair, his pretty lined long lashed eyes lidded, his neck sweaty, his Adam's apple and veins starkly evident. He had also captured a photo of his hips jutting out, his waist curving back, a slight bulge showing near where his hands looked as if they were stroking his thighs in a fit of passion.

 "Wow, those are gold. Getting stiff just at the low-quality versions." Minhyin gulped and bugged his eyes out, feeling instantly thirsty for the man.

“Looking at these make me a total perv…” Daniel smirked and chewed his lip, humming lustfully.

Daniel pretended to faint when next Seongwoo unbuttoned his shirt and did a body wave, which he somehow predicted was coming up at this part of the song so he had had his camera ready just in time. He snapped blindly as Minhyun attempted to get him recovered and keep him from falling over, both of them cheering wildly with the rest of the crowd of screaming, red-faced, wide, sparkly eyed banshees.

"Ong Seongwoo! Ong Seongwoo! Milky skin Ong Seongwoo! Pretty moles Ong Seongwoo! Fourth dimension visual Ong Seongwoo!"

The crowd chanted, waving their banners to the beat of the dance break. Seongwoo soaked it in, smirking in that signature way he had on stage when he was really feeling it. Minhyun recorded the moment to send to the group chat. This was the six mens’ idea of heaven.

"Fuck, what is he gonna do now? Don't do it, Ong Seongwoo, don’t you dare! I want to live! Hyung, hold me and my camera, he’s going to, AHHHH~ Oh my fffff. Seongwoo hyung! So cool! Sooo Coooool. I love you!"

Minhyun could only laugh and look on in shock, Daniel squealing, shouting, and blabbering absolute nonsense while Seongwoo let loose after the body wave bit. He had paused as if to egg on and tease the crowd, giving them a mischievous side-glance and devilish smirk. Both fanboys hearts stopped and then dangerously escalated at his gorgeous profile.

Seongwoo had been famous for his profile since way back in his modeling days. He was shot often from the side or close to that angle on mostly dramas and films still because the directors, well the whole world, just knew. There had once been news articles about how even his shadow was ridiculously handsome, complete with a plethora of picture samples.

Seongwoo ended his dance break with a popping style kiss, sent in their direction clearly. They argued about who it was sent to after they had finished squealing and jumping up and down and blowing kisses back. Seongwoo went off the set to change for his ballad outfit. Goodbye sexy classy chic black that meant.

 

 

"You survived the first half." Minhyun congratulated Daniel, patting him on the back.

"Just barely. My heart is still racing like crazy."

They had a weird moment where they felt each other's chests, then blushed and grinned awkwardly after realizing what they were doing and noticing girls staring and whispering about them being a couple.

"We probably shouldn't do that..." Daniel muttered, yanking his hand away.

"Why? It's not like it's fully the wrong idea," Minhyun teased like the savage flirt he was.

"It is. I only am attracted to Ong."

"You sure?" He pressed playfully, eying the other with suspicion.

The blonde avoided his eyes, fingering the moles on the banner Daniel had personally made.

"Yes, I'm sure..." He murmured lowly.

"Let's take a video and send it to the chat."

Minhhun wrapped his arms around Daniel and flipped on the video, explaining who he was with and where they were asking Daniel hid opinion of the one on one experience with Ong. Daniel could barely say anything tangible and blushed hard. Then they argued again about who Seongwoo was looking at more and who he sent the kiss to.

 Jae was the first to read the video followed by the others a couple minutes later. Jae commented about how jealous he was that they had met first and saw Ong live. The maknaes commented about how cute and handsome they were. Ten minutes of waiting and chatting, then Ong was back. He was in a fit, stylish white and navy suit now. His hair was curved to the side of his forehead. Daniel gasped at his favorite look.

"He looks like an angel. Freaking love comma hair. It deserves it’s own shrine. You hear hallelujah?"

"I do…he's glowing. I swear I see a halo. Hurry up and get photos. I want them all!" Minhyun whispered, having come back from his awed gasp, and shook him.

The soft piano intro music was playing. A hush fell over the crowd as the fans were awed by his beauty and acting skills. He was already in character and performing like an actor. He sang a pretty adlib on the standing mic. Then, the music changed. Minhyun was disappointed it was Twilight but Daniel didn't mind. Seongwoo could sing the ABC song and he'd love it simply because it was his voice. It was unusual to see him doing a cute, youthful concept but there were a ton of camera worthy moments.

The audience was calmer and chanted more clearly with less wild screaming as respect for the song and wanting to capture more of the cute moments with their eyes. At the end, he took the flower he had been dancing with and wandered around the front of the stage. The fans waved their banners, smiled, cheered, and pressed close, trying to appeal to him and steal his attention.

He smiled and waved the flower at them but passed by. He stopped in front of Minhyun and Daniel several moments later. They both had shocked, ecstatic looks as they gazed up at him with awe, their faces tinting. Then, Seongwoo gently held out the flower and thanked them for coming and supporting him which took courage. They both took the flower at the same time, unsure who he was looking at or talking to. Seongwoo smiled and waved at them, not seeming to mind that they were both speechless to the point they couldn’t squeal or even say thank you. The cameras zoomed in on the blushing, star struck fanboys as they started squealing when he was a decent distance away, as if someone has hit an unpause button on them.

Seongwoo went back to the center to take a second cut. The boys hoped that he would give them another rose so they could both take it back home, but their luck had probably run out since they had used up a massive amount today already. The second performance was less eventful, but the boys enjoyed soaking up their handsome, sweet idol with their eyes and Daniel got some more great photos.

They argued about who the rose was meant for on the way out of the studio. The others in the group chat couldn't decide either from what they video chatted about. Seongwoo had looked their way and waved at them again, but as usual it was impossible to tell which of them he was looking at. They decided that Minhyun would press it and later once it was fully preserved they would cut it in half.

 

 

Two fanboys meet and are instant friends, plus real life instances of NielHwang twinning. Hope that you guys liked this first chapter. I think that NielHwang are the example of friendship goals and I find them bonding over their obsession with Ong to be such a mood. Ong is such a sweetheart too, especially to his male fans which he always seems to get so shy and extra friendly around. I wonder what you guys thought of this~ I hope that it was amusing and that you can relate with any group chats you have on SNS flipping out about Ong. I'm getting inspiration for my Ong!Top Cult group chat on twitter. Shout out to all me fanboys and fangirls on there! Thanks for giving me inspiration, especially you Kara who gave me lots of ideas for the live show!

 Welcome to my new fic. It's the promised Ongnielhwang time baby!! Originally I wanted to do Lin instead but I decided that I wanted to put in some dirty convos here so I thought Niel would feel more comfortable with Hwang. This fic is going to be multiship, by the way~ So if you're thinking 'oh it's obvious Raina will put Ongniel together in the end, you might just be wrong!' hahaha. No spoilers though. And other members will be appearing here and there! Jaehwan will appear in the next chapter for example.

Comments juseyong~

<3 Raina


	2. Cafe Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Daniel leave the broadcast station to hang out at a cafe and chat. They share in huge secrets on top of learning they are attracted to each other and mesh very well. Ong will always be first in Daniel's mind though, as he insists that he's only gay for Ong and always will be. Minhyun, on the other hand, it's hard to say what his real thoughts are and if he has or doesn't have a thing for their mutual friend, his fake 'wife' Jae.

With that argument settled, the two fanboys long friends finally encountering each other by sheer chance discussed their plans for the day. Daniel didn't have to be at his gig for a couple more hours and he wasn’t hungry enough to get dinner yet. Minhyun had a couple free hours before a shoot but he wanted to read at the library for awhile and he also wasn't hungry. They opted for an hour or so of hanging out and mindlessly chatting, maybe sorting out the pictures Daniel took over some iced coffee.

The nearest cafe was just a block down from the broadcast center. They sat at some cozy corner sofa with plastic cups filled with iced Americano and a plate of gooey, warm honey toast. Minhyun frowned at how messy it was and opted out of eating it after some honey dripped on his pants. Minhyun was even more OCD than Daniel had thought, even carrying sanitizer and wet tissues with him winch he used to wipe down his hands and anything he was going to touch, even a door handle or a coffee mug.

First thing they did was sit close, bumping shoulder to shoulder as they looked through the photos on the small camera screen, bending their heads close to the point that their blonde and black hairs were interlocking. They both noticed the heat and scent coming off the others skin, Daniel's cologne being a bit more pungent than Minhyun's. To prevent things from being awkward, the both of them didn't mention it and focused on the task at hand.

Minhyun was supposed to give Daniel ideas what to toss, but it turned out he wasn’t much help with that. He was even more indecisive and unwilling to judge their always attractive idol. They only ended up deleting the photos that were exact copies and blurred. Daniel mostly loved the sexier cooler photos whereas Minhyun liked the photos that were sweet, romantic, or cute.

Daniel ended up starring 200 photos to upload to the site tonight in high definition. The others he would save in a secret album for himself. He had thousands of photos from the couple of events he'd managed to get into that hadn't made it onto the site. He would love to upload everything but it took time to filter and crop them and adjust the lighting so they looked really nice and with his gigs and rehearsals and other part times, he just couldn't do it. He was already sacrificing several hours of his sleep because he definitely needed to read fics and his favorite webtoons and comics as well.

After the photos were done, they chatted and joked around about a variety of things, trying to get to know each other better. One of Seongwoo's new songs came on and they sang it and danced around in a funny video they sent to the group chat.

 Jae sent a video of him playing the guitar, though he never showed them his face fully as he was shy that his face was always bloated and he needed to lose weight. It was an acoustic version of Seongwoo's debut song, Energetic, and it was beautiful. They sent him a video with compliments, then hearts from Daniel and cheesy kisses from Minhyun.

 Jae who Daniel suspected had a crush on Minhyun for real for a few weeks at least sent blushing faces and scolded Minhyun for doing things like that which threatened to steal his heart from Ong and also for being illegally good looking, the both of them. Minhyun took it as a big joke apparently. He never picked up on the subtle clues Jae gave like this, even those where he was clearly jealous of Min being close to others possibly more than Jae.

Jae and Minhyun were clear opposites. So they argued and squabbled like a married couple. Jae was in a one-sided love it seemed though if he was serious then Daniel was planning on getting them all together soon and working as match maker. Both of them were bi and attracted to each other after all, according to their tweets and sometimes flirty interactions. The group had even given them the couple name MJ.

 

 

“Clueless bunch of pabos...” Daniel murmured under his breath while reading their messages only to each other. He always got secret amusement out of knowing what was going on between them while they were both clueless.

 The maknaes came on, having just been interrupted from a nap. They sent grumpy faces and rolling eyes, saying they were going to come back when there wasn't romance going on in the chat and that MJ really needed to get their own chat room for their flirting.

 Jae had to leave to return to composing, sending them a sweet recording singing that he loved them and hated to go but he had to go earn money to buy them gifts and take them out later that sounded similar to Beast's song. How had he made the most random lyrics into a rather good song right on the spot they didn't know. He was extremely talented, that was all.

"He's a funny, sweet, talented guy, right? I bet we would all hit it off. What do you think of Jae?"

 Minhyun smiled mysteriously and chuckled as he crossed his long legs and tapped his knee with pale, long fingers.

"Hmm, Jae...he's an enigma. He acts like a dork but he's clearly mature, deep, and sensitive. There's much more to him than meets the eye. He's not fully comfortable with us yet."

"I guess it's because he was the last to join and the one with the least amount of time to chat despite being awkward with us still. He mostly lurks and throws in a funny meme or random recording here and there that fits what we are talking on and on about. I hope that he will get comfortable with us and not be so worried about what to say soon. I want to know what he looks like, don't you?"

"Me too. He can't be as ugly as he claims. I saw his chin and his hands. They are really pretty and well-cared for and no hair, most importantly. He looks like he'd be a total looker."

"I guess we are intimidating. Our group is full of visuals. Just look at Lin. How could we want to post after the last person we saw was that? He's not even an adult yet. He is going to keep growing and get even more handsome. There's Daehwi too, who's as cute and pretty as a porcelein doll..."

"Yeah, Lin is a beauty. He could model along with Seongwoo. He’s even taller."

"Hey, I'm taller and bigger than Seongwoo. So he matches well with me. We are like yin and yang. He's mine."

Minhyun laughed and slapped his leg lightly. "There you go getting all possessive again. Ong is all of us Slate's. Once he thinks you're the greatest fanboy he's ever seen and returns your undying, lustful love, then you can say that."

"We are perfect. He just doesn't know it yet. We are soulmates. He will see someday. We are going to be a celebrity couple. A hot one. Once I make it big too. Like Brangelina. Ongniel will happen someday."

Daniel crossed his arms and pouted.

Minhyun laughed and pat his arm. "Okay okay. Niel of Ongniel. Can't believe you made yourself a ship name. Others would ship him with a celeb but nope, not you."

"Why would you ship him with others? You don't have confidence in yourself? I'm sure I could satisfy him."

Daniel shrugged and grinned as if he were thinking of naughty thoughts. Which he was--he had recently started checking out a boys love webtoon after a friend told him that the character resembled Seongwoo. The main character was a muscular tall blonde just like him too, so it was perfect. It gave him content to fantasize about and recently the idea of him and Seongwoo doing those things he had seen and had had no clue previously about because he had only been with girls was some of the hottest stuff ever.

"Psh. What satisfy? You haven't dated or kissed or even held hands with a dude. He's way out of your league. You see how suave and flirty he is? How confident and charming and in command of his body and words? He has definitely been around the queen's block. He's out of your league. And I think he would end up topping."

Daniel slammed the table, looking horrified. Minhyun glared at him when some of his coffee sloshed onto his hand and then went for his tissue of sanitary napkins as if it were burning his skin. "What? No way! Let's poll that on twitter."

Daniel posted about it on his page with a poll option. Funnily enough, most people responded that Daniel would be the bottom right away.

 "What? Why? I am taller and work out."

Daniel was clearly upset. Minhyun bought him another coffee and rubbed his shoulders.

"Forget about it. Anyway, it's not likely to ever happen. You have to get into the fan sign first. There's only one hundred allowed in this time."

Daniel looked pensive and tapped his chin with his straw. "Ah, right... If we get in, what's your plan of action? I want to give him a seal but not sure how to make it cuter. I also need to give him a note with questions. Hmm..."

"Is it that hard? Just do whatever you like. He will appreciate it. He's not a picky guy. He's sweet, grateful for anything fans give him, but all he really wants is your support so you wouldn’t even need to. I would give him something cute like a bow or flower crown and ask him about something he likes or does. Get a cute pic to save later and then get to know him better."

"Ah, hmm, I see...as usual I'm on my own. Why do you suck at giving advice, hyung?" Daniel laughed and hit his arm, which was surprisingly firm for his tall, slender frame.

"Guess I'm just lazy."

"I will say. You barely even cheered today." Though he wasn’t apparently lazy about working out. Daniel touched down his arm curiously as Minhyun smirked and flexed to show off his hidden muscles.

"I am an old man. Older than my age even. We need to save our energy for emergencies. Like sprinting to cross the street when the light is almost finished or catching the train before the doors shut."

 

 

They went back and forth like that, teasing and explaining, smiling and laughing, slapping each other with their hands or the rose stem, careful not to destroy the plastic wrapped red blossom. Then they went back to sipping on their coffees, lounging on their couch with their shoes off and their feet up, Minhyun curled up with his long legs bent into a ball, Daniel with his legs crossed. They were extremely comfortable around each other now, like friends who were meeting here every other day to chat about nonsense.

The next topic was brought up by Daniel. "What kind of person you think he is? Do you think he's much different in real life?"

Minhyun smiled mysteriously and leaned forward, whispering behind a cupped hand, "I will let you in on a secret if you promise you don't have a giant mouth. I used to know him."

"What?!" Daniel gasped and jumped forward, eager to hear more.

Minhyun had known Seongwoo as well? This was golden! They could share stories. Daniel could freaking finally tell someone and get this amazing secret out of his mouth for once.

"It's true."

 "I believe you. Tell me everything~ I won't say anything. I bet my skateboard on it. If you see me break my promise, I will sell my board and never ride again."

Daniel crossed his chest like a Catholic. Since getting around by board was his preferred method of transportation since he was a teenager, Minhyun knew he was serious and that he could trust the blonde with this classified information.

"We used to model for the same online shopping mall."

 "The one he was with for years?" Daniel pointed his finger, exclaiming excitedly. Minhyun nodded.

"He was years my senior in terms of experience there. He was asked to show me the ropes and then he just took me under his wing despite he didn’t need to be that generous and he was a busy person. We worked together and hung out at a cafe or got lunch together with some of the other models for a couple months. Then he quit to focus on auditions and take more singing lessons. He changed his number suddenly and I lost contact with him."

"Oh my God, that's crazy..." Daniel had his mouth dropped, his hands covering his ears on both sides.

Minhyun shrugged, then opened up his phone to get into his gallary. "But he doesn't remember me obviously. I'm just one of thousands he has met. Plus, I looked quite different back then. This is me."

Daniel laughed without meaning to and then covered his mouth to muffle his cawing into snickers as he showed him a picture. The guy had long, blonde hair in cornrows. It hardly looked anything like the handsome, stylish, and modern, regal hottie in front of him.

"Don't laugh. It was a popular style back then." Minhyun whined and hit his arm.

"You Seoul guys are weird then."

"Incheon actually. We're from the same city."

"Busan is clearly superior. That sort of hideous look would never become a thing."

"Whatever."

Daniel gave him a look of sympathy and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry, hyung. Sorry he has looked you right in the eye and not recognized you. We are in the same boat, as of today. I truly feel your pain. Welcome to being invisible."

 Minhyun gave him a high five, though his expression was clueless. "Hmm, what do you mean?"

"We have a similar story...."

"You don't mean..." He whispered and gripped Daniel's thigh firmly.

Danirl flushed as he looked there. Was it because Minhyun and him were closer or that they had touched in a way he didn't with straight guys that he thought were attractive right now and made his skin heat and tingle? Maybe it was possible he could go gay for others besides Ong, who knew...

"I have a history with him too..."

"What?! Kang Daniel, tell me right now! You secret keeper! Shit, have you already dated him before? Have you been in love with him this whole time? Omg how could you keep this from me yet call me your bestie in the chat?" Minhyun complained, jumping up and down, throwing his head back and smiling wide so his pretty, fox-shaped eyes crinkled up at the corners and his little nose scrunched up.

 

 

Daniel subtly brushed his hand away and cleared his throat, realizing that look and that touch on his sensitive thighs were making him slightly hard. Minhyun wasn't aware of that it seemed--luckily. He held onto the back of Daniel's hand, which made him flush and bite his lip as he thought about how soft and gentle the grip was.

Was he really having the hots for Minhyun right now? Why all of a sudden? Minhyun wasn't his type, was he? Though when you put the features and characteristics of Minhyun and Seongwoo right next to each other, they were almost similar enough to be twins. Minhyun could almost be a doppelganger if he had some surgery...

Maybe that was why. He was projecting his fantasies brought on from the manga with them looking alike because he desperately wanted Seongwoo to be his lover, to the point anyone similar that he knew was gay was almost good enough to pursue and cure his loneliness. With Minhyun he could do him from an angle where he could easily imagine it was Ong and then he would have temporary satisfaction from his yearning.

He almost wanted to apologize to Minhyun. As soon as the ideas flashed through his mind but he didn't mention it lest he seem like a total obsessed freak. Minhyun wasn't as hardcore as him. He wouldn't understand. No one really would. He was hopelessly in love with Seongwoo, it was beyond being a simple fan, it was sincere and close to obsession at this point, though he’d never do anything to make Seongwoo feel uncomfortable or illegal. He just simply cared for Seongwoo more than anyone else in his real or virtual life. He wasn't really looking for a way out of it either. He was enjoying being in love for the first time even if it wasn't one that could come to fruition.

Daniel started to tell Minhyun the story after apologizing for his own paranoid, selfish reasons in not revealing it to the group.

"I followed this band I liked in high school really close. They weren't very popular in terms of music but they did get fans for their performance charisma. I especially liked their drummer. He was polished, wore black punk clothes, had his ears both pierced many times, and he had a tattoo then. He got it removed I think. It was a dragon around his upper arm. He looked very edgy and hot then. But contrast to his image even then, he was really kind and smiled often and was great with the fans when he wasn't on his drum set. When he was though, he was like a Greek god wielding his drum sticks like Thor's hammer and shook the whole world. He radiated confidence and he sounded heavenly. I started thinking that drums were the coolest instruments ever. I bought a cheap one to learn on from YouTube videos but it wasn't easy. I took videos of him and tried to imitate him. It didn’t work that well though but he always liked and commented on my covers with skill tips."

"Oh my God. So, he really was a drummer? Do you still have the videos?" Minhyun shook his thigh, looking greedily at his phone.

"Yeah, sure I do. I have a separate file for Ong’s pre-debut stuff since there's a lot I've collected. Look here."

Minhyun and Daniel watched the low-quality videos of a very emo, hot Seongwoo banging wildly on the drums, closing his eyes, and biting his lips, sticking out his tongue, and tossing his head, flinging his long dark locks. Daniel explained as far as he had ever known Seongwoo hadn't ever dyed his hair until very recently.

"Wah, he's really in his own world. Extremely cool and flaming hot. You didn't lust after him then but I don't know how. He definitely would have turned me away from being straight in an instant."

Daniel blushed and switched to a softer video. He was wearing light colored clothes, his hair styled up, and playing on the drums in a studio, teaching Daniel then how to play.

"I didn't think of him that way until recently, you know. Or I didn't realize it because I was in denial. I just thought of him as a handsome and really cool hyung I wanted to imitate. I knew I liked him, but I thought I just liked him as a person back then. One day, I asked him after a show to teach me. He didn't have that much time because he was part time modeling and taking lessons as well. But we met up once or twice a week at his studio between his practices. He got takeout for me and taught me the basics. We didn't talk about much the first couple of weeks. I was too shy to talk about myself and as you know he's a mysterious guy. He doesn't answer many questions, as friendly as he seems. I guess he's still kind of that way. He answers the notes people give him pretty indirectly or simple without revealing much personal details."

Minhyun was smiling and nipping his finger tip as he watched the screen of Seongwoo jamming and saying something to the person wielding the phone. It sounded like Seongwoo was whining at Daniel to shut off the phone and focus on his lesson.

"This video was from one of your practices?"

Daniel nodded, smiling at it as Seongwoo finished banging on the snares and one flew off and he looked at the camera with a sheepish embarrassed expression and laughed, his smile bright his pretty eyes crinkling up. Minhyun gasped and hit Daniel's arm repeatedly until he nearly bruised as Minhyun had a weakness for Ong being fluffy.

Daniel smiled sadly. "This was the last one. He disappeared shortly after that. Quit the band, decided to take a break from music. I think he had a falling out with them. Or a disagreement about the future of their music. Unless maybe now it’s like you said, maybe he was just leaving to focus on singing…"

Minhyun frowned and squeezed his hand that was holding the phone.  "Ah, so you couldn't say goodbye either."

Daniel slowly shook his head. 

"Nope. He ditched on the day I was supposed to meet him next. Didn't show up or answer my texts or calls. I didn't hear about him for years after but I never forgot about him or stopped searching the industry. I thought he must be going into some other band or music related field like composing or lyrics because that's what he told me he liked and wanted for his future career. I kept up with drumming and formed my own band, thinking that I could meet him in the industry and show off how much I approved. That’s finally almost happened but...he doesn't even remember me obviously..."

 Daniel pouted and leaned back against the sofa. Minhyun pat his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I haven't seen you live yet but from listening to your music I'm sure you're awesome. He saw you in a crowd far away too. Maybe he needs to see you up close without a whole tone of screaming girls around him which you have to admit is distracting. And you can do some drummer moves to help jog his memory."

Daniel brightened, shutting his phone and fondly stroking the cheek of his picture. "Ah, you think so? Maybe I will try. Or should I not get my hopes up? I always get bummed for a week after not getting in the fan sign events. It affects my practices and my bandmates get pissed."

Minhyun encouraged with a warm smile, "You shouldn't think of it like that. He's got a long career ahead of him. There will be a ton more chances and you're bound to get in a few times in your life at least if you keep applying."

 "But I'm not rich enough. If I could sell my pictures that would be great."

"Oh, I know something about that. I can help you put together an exibition or a cafe. We can blow up and frame your best photos of him. If you do that a couple times a month, then you will end up scraping in quite a bit of extra cash. Plus your gigs are getting more frequent. That should help."

 "That's true. That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, hyung. Thanks for helping me stay positive. I will make it up to you somehow."

"No problem. I have a good feeling you will get in this time though."

 

 

Minhyun looked sad as he changed the subject, "I wish I could come to your live today. Sorry I have a job. Next time, I promise."

"Today I'm going to be too nervous to do well after knowing about the Fantagio rep there. It feels like my last chance, ugh."

Daniel started pulling at his blonde strands from the stress. Minhyun gently caught his hands, pulled them away and then fixed his hair. Daniel stared at their hands linked together, blushing as he thought they were similar to the way he imagined Seongwoo’s hands felt, they even had a similar shape and tone.

"Don't think about it. That's the trick. Just have fun. They will notice you if you're being natural and showing your charisma and flair. Try to have fun with style."

Minhyun's tone was light, warm, and soothing. Almost like a white, fluffy blanket being wrapped around him and easing away his negative emotions piling up. 

"Easier said than done. You've never done music."

Minhyun glared playfully and took his hand away to wag a finger at his nose. Daniel found himself slightly frowning, missing the softness and warmth. They had been holding hands for nearly a minute, he'd counted, trying to ignore the electric-like charge.

"Hey, you should swing by my set and see just how nerve-wracking modeling is. I have to do it on my own and there's a ton of people watching me, barking directions sometimes which completely conflict each other. It's not much different than what you're going through. So, trust that I'm giving you sound advice here."

Daniel laughed. "Okay, just stop giving me ducky kissy faces, you Prince Ppo Ppo."

 "Oh that's a good one. Hope you don't mind if I steal it."

"As long as you stop, sure use what you want. It's creeping me out." Minhyun leaned closer and kept kissing at him.

"You're just worried you would like it and that would mean you're bi not just feeling gay for Ong."

Daniel ran away to the other side of the table, refusing to look at him. "No, no, definitely. I'm a single-minded guy. I'm dedicated. Doesn't matter how many of those pouty lip, juicy smooches you do, doesn't matter if your gorgeous and regal like an Emperor, or that you're a flirty skinship addict, I'm not liking you. I’m an Ong stan only, now and forever. He’s simply special."

Minhyun chuckled, throwing his hand back on the chair and crossing his legs in the true manner of royalty. His shirt stretched tight over his pecks, revealing he has a chest equally as firm and muscular as his arms as well as a pair of round, little, brown nipples. Daniel swallowed some pooling saliva and fanned his face which felt a few degrees hotter.

"You just admitted you think I'm gorgeous, Niel. I think I have already tipped you towards me."

Daniel shook his hands, looking horrified. "Eh? No~ I didn't mean it like that. I was being strictly objective, you know, just man to man."

Minhyun smirked and chuckled softly, looking all the more like a prince in that position. "Sure you were. That's what all closeted gays say at first."

Daniel felt his face growing red. He bit his lip and looked at his phone as a distraction. "Um, anyway...I should get going. Thanks for helping me kill the time."

Daniel had noticed the time. He needed to stop goofing around chatting with Prince Ppo Ppo and get to the club they were performing at.

"Ah, is it that time I already? How time flies," Minhyun commented while checking his silver watch.

Daniel stood up and fixed his shirt and cap, snorting. "You sound like an old man. Funny, Ong has the physical of one and you have the mental. If we put you two together, we would have a total grandpa."

Minhyun playfully glared at him. "Respect your elders, you ruffrat."

"What is that word even?" Daniel laughed, hiding his smile with the back of his hand, a habit he had after getting made fun of for having bucked front teeth.

Minhyun thought it was really attractive. There were a lot of things he learned about Daniel that he thought were attractive, to guys or girls of all ages. He was handsome and cool with a killer physical but he had a lot of cuteness and purity.

"Have a great night, Niel. Good luck out there."

"You too."

"I promise to see the next one."

"Oh, that's great, hyung. I would be honored. Then I should go visit you in the studio on a job once too."

 Minhyun waved his hands and shook his head. "No, most definitely can't."

"Why not?" Daniel pouted and pinched his buff arm which he had a hard time with because he could hardly find fat.

"Because I'm shy. You will mess up my groove and cost me money."

"I'm shy too, hey! You think I would be totally okay with some beautiful, elegant guy in the front of the stage staring at me. I would probably make a huge mistake, like throw my drumstick at our guitarist Kenta and poke him in the eye."

"You do realize you complimented my looks again?" Minhyun cocked his head with a smirk and pointed at him, teasing. “Just admit you’re bi already, walk on the dark side with me and Jae.”

"Neh? Er, no, no I didn't! I didn't mean it like that hyung. There's a no homo gap between us. I'm only gay for Ongie."

Daniel stepped back and literally drew a line between them with his finger. Minhyun stepped closer with an evil, attractive smirk, his foxy eyes turning more like a wolf. "Hmm, what if I don't want there to be any gap between us?"

Daniel blushed and stepped back, deciding it was the best moment to flee from the flirty, bi guy. "Stop teasing me, hyung. Not interested, Ong stan only, like I said. I'm going now. Message in the chat how things went. Tell Jae he’s welcome to come if he’s got the time, I forgot to say something earlier. Laters!"

Daniel called brightly and waved. Minhyun coolly nodded and raised a hand in greeting. He chuckled to himself and crossed his arms again as he watched the blonde walk away with long, confident strides and a natural, laid back swag that could almost be a signature move on the catwalk. It reminded him of the way Ong had walked on it.

"Cutie...really a lot like a puppy. Totally my style, too bad..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was dealing with school and life stuff so I hadn't been able to update the new chapter though I wrote it ages ago. Hopefully I will get more time to post every week or two in the future.
> 
> Welcome to chapter 2 of Ongholics! Minhyun and Daniel take some time to get to know each other better, revealing some secrets that they are going to just keep between them and discussing about Ong. They quickly have grown comfortable with each other and they both have realized something that they weren't aware of until the day they accidentally met--they find each other attractive. Daniel is in denial and Minhyun enjoys messing with him. Since, as a guy with a lot of experience, Minhyun can easily tell when he's affecting another guy and the guy finds him attractive but is trying hard to hide it. Does Daniel just find him attractive because he's similar to Ong? Or is it some other reason?
> 
> Next chapter will have Daniel playing with his band and meeting Jaehwan! Stay tuned. If you liked it so far, please comment and recommend to your friends~ Ong will come and Ongniel will meet eventually, I promise! I hope to hear what you guys think soon, even if it's just a few words. That will give me strength to update faster. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. God Daniel the Drummer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Minhyun have a chat about the day's events with the entire Ongholic's gc members. Then he has to leave to go perform with his JBJ bandmates. The 'MJ couple' have a spat. Daniel bumps into Jaehwan and they have a friendly chat about Minhyun and Seongwoo over drinks. Jaehwan drinks too much and Daniel gives him a suggestion that Minhyun and Jaehwan will immensely regret but is entertaining to the rest of them, especially Daniel who knows about Jaehwan's secret crush. This chapter has a lot of comical, character revealing gc convos.

@manducheeks:

How was your date? Still jelly by the way. My real-life role models meet each other before I meet either of you. Hing~

 

Jaehwan sent a picture of Seongwoo doing his infamous, adorable, childlike ‘hing face’.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 It was good. Min is just like on here. Flirty, savage, chill, mature. Oh, it’s my baby, he’s so cute. Ang~ *bites chin

 

Daniel sent a gif of a dog chewing at the camera screen.

 

 @emperorongtop:

 It was interesting. Daniel is cuter and hotter in person that I thought.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Sdfsfgh I'm not hot! Stop flirting so hard hyung! I'm not swaying!

@twiceforlife:

 Who is swaying? Swaying your hips like Shakira? My hips don't lie...

 

Daehwi distracted them with a gif from the video. It wasn’t going to make them feel much though because it wasn’t Ong lotioned up in a bikini.

 

@manducheeks:

 Dae Dae my baby!!! You haven't been on in ages. I was left with awkward Baejin and Lin being totally dorky and random. Don't leave me alone with those two ㅠㅠ I chose the wrong time to become active on here.

@twiceforlife:

 Aw, did you miss me Jaenie? I know this group chat is so boring without my cute antics. But you don’t have to be so obvious~ hahaha. I did another dance cover. I am obsessed with Twice's new song Likey right now. Check your Rihanna Reborn out!

 

 

Daehwi sent a video of him dancing. The younger guys were not so shy about revealing their faces like the older three. They had done it several times. The fact that the younger kids were slender tall pale with totally gorgeous faces enough to become idols if they ever wanted to made the three older guys even more self-conscious. Well, in the case of the model Minhyun he was just lazy. He took pictures all the time but didn’t feel like searching for a good one and uploading it.

 

@manducheeks:

 Why are you so perfect? Marry me!

@twiceforlife:

Hmm, okay? But only if Baejin doesn't ask me in the next ten years. And I would hate to be breaking up MJ though…

@manducheeks:

Ugh forget that jerk. I'm tired of being your second baby. I would treat you better. Come to me~

 

 Jaehean sent a song with made up lyrics while playing the guitar like that.

 

@twiceforlife:

 hahahaha your serenade is working, Hun. My heart fluttered there just a tiny~ bit.

@beautifulmoles:

 Hey Hwi~

@twiceforlife:

 Hmm?

@beautifulmoles:

 I missed your gorgeous face, just saying. Now I’m picturing your sweet voice. That’s healing for my entire day.

@twiceforlife:

 asfffhhs!!!! My heart flew out of my chest. WTH are you doing to me Baejin?!

@manducheeks:

Baejin you lurker! You were waiting for that. Steal him away from me again and then disappear like always! Stay here and fight me like a real man.

 

Jae sent a gif of two lions fighting. Jin sent back a picture of the boy in Home Alone being utterly shocked.

 

 @beautifulmoles:

 You were a man? I had no idea. Laters. Hw calls. Hwi~ * chu

@manducheeks:

 WTF I hate you! Hwi~ my love, don't fall for that. He's playing you again like a violin. I'm genuine here. I adore you and I would treat you right. Save me into your heart already~

@twiceforlife:

Hmm, I will have to give it some thought hyung. You know how Baejin gets to me. He breaks my heart again and again with his savagery but I guess I like the pain lol

 

Daniel sent a gif of a Samoyed rolling around on the floor, looking almost like it was laughing.

 

 @crayZ4ongcheongie:

 You should Join SM then. Hahahah jk jk. BTW your dancing is really great honestly. You should try out again this year.

@emperorongtop:

What is with this melo drama? Why are you young rude guys interrupting me and Dan's date talk?

@Ong’s#1fan:

 Hahaha!!!!  

@manducheeks:

 Lin! Linnie ring a Lin a lin! Sup Lin? swag~

@Ong’s#1fan:

 Swag~ Let’s get it! Why are you guys so flipping funny? I should be doing a report but I can't stop scrolling through the chat. There's really been a lot going on today. It's distracting. I laughed so much my tummy hurts.

 

Guanlin was the only one of the students who wasn't native Korean so his tweets were littered with mistakes here and there but the guys had been correcting him so now he had moments where he had none at all. This wasn't one of them. He had obviously been excited and keyboard slamming.

 

 @manducheeks:

  Continue. I really am dying of curiosity despite my saltiness. Curiosity killed the mandu I guess.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

We watched the show and went to a cafe. That was it.

@manducheeks:

 Ehhhhh tell us more! There's gotta be more~ (to life than breaking out…na na na na na na~)

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

*me trying to hold back my spaz and failing when I think back to today. Ong was gorgeous and sexy and sweet and funny and beautiful and just other worldly levels of perfect. I need to upload pics tonight. Min made him look my way and shouted I was his number one fan.

@manducheeks:

 Savage, that's what I love about him~ My Minnie hyung is great, isn’t he?

@emperorongtop:

Don't confess out of the blue. It’s cringy. BLEH.

@twiceforlife:

 Ah that's really funny! Dan must have died, he's so shy right? I want to see flushed, dumbfounded Danny~

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Yes, seriously I almost died! Min is freaking evil spawn! His face looks super innocent but don’t believe it for a second!

@emperorongtop:

I am only going to like Dan and Ong now. We're done Jae, it was good times but let’s not hang on to the memories. It will only hurt us.

 

Minhyun sent a gif of a couple parting sadly in the rain.

 

 @manducheeks:

 !!!!!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 adfjaegj hyung stop!! This shameless flirting won't work! Now you're destroying innocent lives~

@manducheeks:

ㅠㅠ ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

@twiceforlife:

 heol daebak so funny!

@emperorongtop:

 Sorry Jae, hard to resist the pup~

 

Minhyun sent a gif of some black rapper with gold chains shrugging while eying some girl with a giant booty walking past and then leave his current girl to follow her down the street.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Leave me out of your bi love triangle drama please hyung! I only have eyes for Ong~ I do have a nice round bubble booty tho FYI but TMI probs...

 

Daniel then spammed the group chat with several low quality yet still incredibly gorgeous photos of Seongwoo from the live.

 

@emperorongtop:

 Gorgeous pictures and that ass that is so bitable aside, are you sure you're not the kind of De Nial River right now, Danny boy? You complimented my looks twice today, I’ll have you recall.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 dssjdsjk!!!

 

Daniel sent a gif of a bird going crazy around the house, knocking over everything it bumped into.

 

@twiceforlife:

 OMG he did what? Our 'super straight only for Ong bulge' boy?

@Ong’s#1fan:

  Hahahahaha! Dan straight? Then I am Michael Jackson!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Stop this all of you! Ughhh the audacity

 @emperorongtop:

 You know you want me~ *Chu

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 I’m out, fuck you all

 

Daniel sent a gif of a person walking out and slamming the door.

 

@Ong’s#1fan:

 Hahahaha why hyung is so cool just from text? Fuck you all. What does that mean? I want to use it.

@twiceforlife:

 Linnie no!! Don't repeat that!!!!

@emperorongtop:

 Only adults can say that Lin.

@manducheeks:

Dan, watch your language! And Min is mine, back off~ grrrrr....

@Ong’s#1fan:

 *pouty face emoji

Why can Daehwi know but I can’t, we’re the same age even~

@emperorongtop:

  You were flirting with Hwi all week. Why I can't flirt with others? We're not married.

@manducheeks:

 I just don't like it. I can do it but you can't okay. Lin Lin, don't pout buddy~ I will buy you drinks and teach you adult words when you reach 20, okay?

@Ong’s#1fan:

  Really? Okay that's a promise! See you in Korea soon, I’m going to go invent a time machine hahahaha.

@twiceforlife:

 You’re being a hypocrite, Jae. I take back my okay. I like guys that are straightforward

@manducheeks:

 Like me

 @twiceforlife:

 A gif appeared with a bear protectively hugging a rabbit.

@prettymoles:

Hwi is mine! Grrr….

@twiceforlife:

 ffffffffff my Jinnie hyung I love you <3333 even if you only say nice things about me not to me lol I forgive all your previous savagery this week~

@emperorongtop:

 My son knows the game well. I'm proud. Keep your man on a string and play him like a fiddle hahaha.

@manducheeks

!!!! FML

 

Jae sent a gif of an entire audience face palming.

 

@twiceforlife:

I’m a professional puppet at this rate lol. He's not going to let me live, omg my heart is racing so fast I need a doctor stat!

@emperorongtop:

 I'm playing a doctor in my class mini drama? Explain your symptoms clearly, patient.

@twiceforlife:

 Oh thank god, a doctor has magically arrived~ Light headed, nose bleeding, unusual pulse, fever, difficulty breathing...

@manducheeks:

 … so WTH happened with Ong?

@emperorongtop:

 Ahh right. We sure do get easily side tracked haha. He came over to us and personally gave us a rose. Maybe we will be on TV.

@manducheeks:

He what?!

@Ong’s#1fan:

Whattttt seriously?

@prettymoles:

How awesome!

@manducheeks:

 So freaking jelly my tummy aches, hing~ I need Doctor Min

@emperorongtop:

 Told you nope, Jae. I'm only into Dan now. You lost the chance. You’re not ill anyway. Stop faking to get attention, boo.

@manducheeks:

 OMG why so mean? How fickle are you? Divorcing me because you fell for a handsome face. What a biiiiiih!

@emperorongtop:

 Calling me that’s really not gonna help your case, dummy. You guys should see him in person. That video didn't do any lick of justice to him. He's a hottie. I’m Dan’s number 2 fan after Lin.

@manducheeks:

 (I’m always going to be Min’s #1 fan cough cough). Ohhhh really? Danny boy has been holding out on us huh? I'm free tonight and close by his gig. Hmm, shall I stop by and see for myself?

@emperorongtop:

 Yes! We need to spaz over this kid together. I'm a fan. And I haven't even seen him drum which I terribly want to. Please go and video for me, Jaenie~

 

Min sent a gif of the Puss n Boots cat begging the camera with its huge green eyes.

 

@manducheeks:

 Mmm...what will you give me?

@emperorongtop:

 My love and affection and kisses

@manducheeks:

 Do you think I'm that easy? You broke my heart today *angry face

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Yes he does. Cuz you are. Just like me. We're both whipped. Face the music hyung. We’re screwed (but I’m not sure if I’d like being the top or bottom with Ong yet…)

@emerorongtop:

 I support Ong top all the way! And Jaenie, no I don't~

 @manducheeks:

Tempting... I will think about it but it doesn't look good for you.

 

Jae sent a gif of a cat snubbing a fox.

 

@twiceforlife:

 Pfft *rolls eyes Rihanna pic I give him a week. Anyway, tell us all about the show hyung before I wiggle my cute butt off in suspense. In detail. How perfect was my seal prince today?

 

Minhyun explained in detail about what happened, what Ong was wearing, what they saw and how Daniel acted. Daniel wasn’t responding but he did send photos to help tell the story.

 

@manducheeks:

 Ah, he did popping again? Awesome. Time for the goosebumps attack.

@emperorongtop:

 You still have that happen? He's done it a lot though…

@twiceforlife:

 It's kind of creepy hyung…

 

Daehwi sent a gif of a baby biting their nails.

 

@manducheeks:

 What~ it's sexy! I think that’s when he looks the hottest to me. Don’t make me bring up your guys’ fetishes which are even creeper!

@twiceforlife:

 I think his hands and arms are sexy. Drove me nuts during Energetic and Beautiful eras.

@Ong’s#1fan:

  I don't think he's sexy most of the time(minus that au where he was a porn star in lacy panties). He's too funny, clumsy, and dorky. I want to take care of him though he's several years older. It's weird right?

@beautifulmoles:

  Not that weird. I feel the same. I think Ong is cute and needs a protector. I can't be that tho.

@emperorongtop:

 Because your hands are full with sexy cutie Hwi?

@beautifulmoles:

...hmm, no comment....

@twiceforlife:

 Hyung!!!!! *Blushes

 

Daehwi sent a gif of some foreign girls dancing crazy in a spastic manner.

 

@manducheeks:

 I think he is sexy too. Imagine if he did popping. I would become his slave and even forget Ong lol

 

Minhyun sent a gif of president Obama rolling his eyes.

 

@emperorongtop:

 Who is being fickle now? Takes two to tango, Jaeni. Let's dance~

@manducheeks:

 Talking to me? I'm ignoring you since you rejected me and you're an impulsive flirt...

 

Jae sent a ‘did you hear something?’ meme.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Popping in just to say Ong is sexy at everything he does. Period. Even the way he breathes and eats and shits. I'm not talking to you guys yet.

@emperorongtop:

 (ew I get shivers at just the word shit tho) Aww Niel is pouty now. Jae, go there and bring him a bunch of jellies.

@manducheeks:

 Ya know, I think I will but not because I’m talking to whoever’s voice just came into my head. I'm antsy sitting in my room.

@twiceforlife:

 I wish I could go. I have composing homework to do tho. Have fun. Send him kisses from me!

@emperorongtop:

 Don't kiss him. That's my property.

@manducheeks:

 !!!! *angry face X 10. Pretty sure he's still exclusively Ong's. Sure you want to pitch up against prince charming?

@emperorongtop:

 If Ong falls head over heels when they meet, then I will graciously concede and wish them well.

@twiceforlife:

A fanboy can only dream~ That would be so romantic. Romeong and Daliette, without the dying.

@manducheeks:

 What about me?

@emperorongtop:

 *Diva snaps What about you? You left me for Hwi. I don’t know you. I thought you couldn’t hear me, hmm~

 @manducheeks:

 I wasn't serious though Min bb. Baejin would go deep and dark on me....

@twiceforlife:

Well, my bff does have some killer hakido skills.

@prettymoles:

 I will give him up. If Jae wears a dress and wig in his next video, only if and then.

@manducheeks:

 What?! You savage! I love you but I'm not sure if you're worth that much, Hwi…

@twiceforlife:

 !!!! Heol! Not sure that...worth...!! *Super ticked face. Ugh. I've had it with both of you. Whoever said I would agree? You're not good enough for me, either of you. *hmph

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

What is all this drama when I'm about to go on set for dry rehearsals guys? You're so loud! Going now. For real. Peace.

@manducheeks:

 See you soon! Look for the mandu face~

@twiceforlife:

 Break a leg.

@emperorongtop:

 Don't break your set this time.

 @prettymoles:

 Have fun. Let’s get it!

@Ong’s#1fan:

 Show them your killer swag. Raaaas goo!

@manducheeks:

 I'm really going tho guys, believe me or not. What jellies were his fav again?

 

 They sent him some pics of jellies Daniel liked.

 

 

Daniel breathed out a few times. His breath was shaky and short. But that hardly compared to the shaking, clip movements of his hands. He was nervous more so than he's ever been.

His Just Be Joyful bandmates had just come into the back waiting room where they were on standby to go out as the third band of the night, squealing about how the Fantagio rep was actually here. Kenta, the group’s guitarist had given their card and introduced himself, appealing and asking that he focus on them because that was really their dream company. He had apparently been pretty nice. His name was Ha Sungwoon and he had stark, cherry red hair.

Daniel took it as a sign of good fortune that the name was similar to the love of his life, Sungwoon, Seongwoo. This made him think of his Ongholics friends, and the thought occurred to him that they might be a calming distraction. He took out his phone and after awhile longer,  closed the group chat with a smirk at their antics especially Min and Jae who acted like a married couple more times than not, and looked at his background.

Daniel changed his home and lock screen every other day and it was always Seongwoo. It was currently a photo that represented the duality in his respected hyung. One the left side, Seongwoo was in all white with his dark brown, long hair slicked back and smiling sweetly in one side and then on the right side was where Daniel had seen his expression change in a minute. He looked sexy, smouldering, and charismatic. He was the true meaning of duality, being able to change the entire atmosphere with a single expression change in a matter of seconds. Daniel really admired and loved that about him.

"Wish me luck, baby. I don't know how you did any of this, and on a near daily basis too. Please give me some of your bottomless charm, talent, and above all confidence. I'm gonna need it."

"What are you doing? Let's get going. Stop making out with the imaginary boyfriend on your phone."

Daniel blushed as he quickly removed his lips from the screen which he had kissed several times a day, especially the day after he changed his display picture, and then pocketed his phone in the back of his dark washed fashionably ripped up sky-blue jeans. He tucked in his white shirt and fixed his leather jacket.

"He's a real person, like I told you a million times. You can't come with me to the company if you don't know him. So lame that you don't. He's only the hottest singer the past year."

"Sure it's okay to like a singer. But well, on the other hand, I think that you will cost us a contract hyung. If you keep being so obvious, they will find out you're his saesang."

Daniel hit the tall, younger, dark haired handsome bassist, one of his closest friends before the band even started up, Hyunbin.

"Hey, don't pitch me in with those crazies. I'm nowhere near like them I swear. I would never do something to make him the least bit uncomfortable. Even the times I visited the airport or waited by his van, I remained a respectable distance and didn't shout at him. He's tired enough already from his super tight schedule as it is."

"You check his schedules and post about it regularly, right?"

"Sure, I do. I'm his number one fan and it's my duty as the fansight mas...." Daniel clamped his hand over his mouth.

Hyunbin clapped and pointed to him, his face lighting up in delighted surprise. "Oh my God, dude don't tell me! You run a fansight? You’re a master-nim?"

"No, I don't. I’m not that obsessed with him…" Daniel tried to deny but he stuttered and couldn't look at him, scratching at his neck in embarrassment.

"You so do! Even your ears are red and you are scratching. You are most definitely lying. Hey guys! Get this!"

Daniel groaned and launched onto Hyunbin who was much larger yet lighter. They fell to the floor but not before he had managed to pass it.

"Nani kore? What's this? Minna~ everyone, look here! Kore wa daebak! Daniel hyung runs a fansight that posts raunchy photos of Ong Seongwoo!" Kenta called in Japanese, rushing over to show the others.

 "Oh~ nice work though. It’s hard to capture clear photos when they’re dancing," Taehyun said.

Daniel was wrestling with Hyunbin on the floor, who was laughing maniacly and singing about how Seongwoo and Daniel we're sitting in a tree kissing.

"It's too erotic! Hyung, I had no idea you were such a pervert!" Kenta had his hand up to his mouth, blushing like a school girl as they scrolled through his phone where he had zoomed in on photos of Seongwoo touching himself during the dance.

Daniel responded defensively, "They aren't raunchy. They are art. You just have your mind in the gutter."

"Well, to be honest, if you didn't have your mind in the gutter, hyung, you wouldn't be zooming in on this and putting captions like 'the way he touches his chest is so seductive it's painful, bring my water cus this gay boy is thirsty as fuck."

"I didn't write that! It was er...my friend or my, er, editor..."

"Hmm I think you run this site by yourself," Hyunbin chirped in from below Daniel.

Daniel hit his broad shoulders and gripped his arms behind his back tighter. "I don't."

"He does. Look he's blushing hard core. He totally did it! Daniel hyung is a total perv whipped for Ong Seongwoo!" Kenta chortled, pointing a finger at him and then took a picture.

Daniel swore he was going to find some way to delete it before Kenta could put it on Twitter or Insta. He detested looking cute. His fans didn't know of his image that way and he preferred to keep it that way. He would act cute for his close friends, his mom, and Seongwoo only. If Seongwoo was into that....in that case, he'd become a cringy aegyo prince. He'd do anything and change anything with a simple hint of a wish from his secret, well not so secret now, crush.

Daniel grumbled as he got up and helped Hyunbin dust off his stage clothes, feeling a bit bad about how he had overreacted. He wasn't that embarrassed about being a fan boy, though it did sort of alter the image his dongsaengs had of him. He hadn’t really wanted him to know the extent of his obsession for the male singer.

"Enough with the teasing. You all just salty. You can't stand someone being happy when they have a crush. Since you're flying solo for ages."

"Well, we might envy you if you liked a guy you could actually date once. Let's focus on rehearsals and then discuss Dan's love and identity issues and obsessions after we nail this set. Get your self focused guys. I have a feeling this is going to be our big break. No mistakes or I'll kill ya."

The leader was charismatic and fierce usually serious Taehyun even though Daniel had created the band originally. Daniel felt awkward shouldering a bunch of responsibility when by nature he was a goofy choding. They went silent as they stared at the previous band cleaning up, lost in their own musical thoughts and getting into the professional rocker zone. Daniel was slightly noisy as he made tsking sounds while moving his hands over imaginary drums.

 

 

 They went on the stage to mostly lukewarm reactions from the small crowd but there were several enthusiastic fans they waved at and sent hearts to. They got ready with their individual instruments as Taehyun explained their song and its meaning, the origin of their name, and the style they were going for. He didn't usually do that but they needed to advertise for the scouts wherever they were in the crowd of seated, drinking, suited up people there to relax after a hard day at work.

After that, he introduced each member individually. Hyunbin was the most popular followed by Daniel. They both laughed and acted shy, Daniel hiding his smile because he wasn't comfortable about the shape of his front teeth.

They played their one new song, Fantasy, getting into it as much as possible. Each had their own solo moment that they had practiced religiously on their own. It was more perfect that any time they had ever practiced this new song. It was currently their favorite and the one that best represented their color. The entire group shined and had confidence with it.

"I am a sweet prison  
You can’t run away neither breathe  
You are tamed and falling into my heart  
I know you are more deeply

Your Fantasy

Of your imagination  
take out all your dreams  
That’s me

Burn it out

From my blazing eyes  
to the bursting passion  
Take me as much as you want

I’m Your Fantasy

Call my name  
Let me fill you  
I am a masterpiece of you  
Burn it out  
From my blazing eyes  
to the bursting passion  
Take me as much as you want

I’m Your Fantasy"

Author's Note: Imagine this song in kind of a faster paced, louder rock version and Daniel drumming while looking like this.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPjnKZ4Cqm8 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGYIpwovVsc

They pulled it off without a single mistake. Thanks to weeks of painstaking practice and the fact it wasn’t the first time they’d played it live. Daniel ended his banging craze, his hands shaking with adrenaline. He was breathing hard and sweating profusely, his white shirt stuck to his body and nearly see through, his blond bangs damp and falling into his eyes. The group was silent as their instruments rang out, looking over the crowd with anxious looks and heavily beating, tightly squeezed hearts, all out of breath, shaking from adrenaline, and sweaty.

There was a continued long paused and their hearts all sank as they felt like people thought they sucked. Then the audience suddenly erupted in ground shaking, ear splitting applause. The band members looked at each other and grinned wide, barely holding back from whooping with glee in their delight. They stood up and bowed, careful not to harm their instruments.

Some of their fans shouted about how much they loved their new song, how cool they looked, and asked for an encore but with the nature of that program they couldn't do that legally. They were being paid for only one set and there were other hopeful amateur bands awaiting to play and hoping to get scouted. The four beaming, proud members bowed, waved, and blew some kisses to their fans. Daniel chuckled evilly and his broad shoulders stretched up with pride at his own personal fans over reactions, looking like they would need an emergency vehicle soon. He had guessed that drumming in this outfit would be effective.

"Aw, so this is how Ong must feel every day, huh? It's kinda nice and addicting. I guess I'm not much better than him. I wonder if there's a fan site for me someday and some perverted girl is zooming up on me biting my lip and the sweat dripping down my neck and my protruding adams apple. Huh, interesting thought..." he said to himself with a chuckle as was one of his odd habits.

 That got him thinking of Seongwoo who he must have thought of a hundred times a day. What was he doing now? Would he be able by some miracle to get into Fantagio? Or would he possibly get to meet Seongwoo first at the next fan-sign event? He was supposed to be helping take the instruments and gear down but instead he acted on impulse--he took out his phone and kissed Seongwoo's handsome face a few, enthusiastic times.

"Thanks baby. I think for a moment your godliness was spread to me."

"Hey, hyung, now isn't the time to be a hentai!" Kenta scolded him in half Japanese so that others wouldn't hear him say an inappropriate word which would destroy his innocent, cute, boy next door image.

Kenta was glaring, looking much like his cousin’s hamster who hated people but was so adorable when teased you just couldn't help it. Daniel was tempted to pinch his cheeks like he usually would but he was scared of having his precious musician fingers bitten clean off.

"Sorry, Ken...calm down." Daniel turned red and sheepishly brushed the back of his neck, embarrassed he had caught being a creepy fan again.

 Would Seongwoo hate that he wondered about him throughout the day? Would he hate guys liking him? Or would he like that because he was an experienced gay like Minhyun thought? Why had Daniel been following him so closely this long and had even talked and hung out with him in the past yet the man remained somewhat of a mystery where it truly counted?

Daniel knew his food preferences but not his sexual ones. He knew his previous test scores which were surprisingly low since he's always seemed smart and nerdy to Daniel with his reading and poetry writing habits. It was incredibly frustrating. He knew so much about Seongwoo yet it was the superficial sort of information. He wanted to know a lot more, on a deeper level.

When they were all going off stage, Taehyun got called off somewhere by a short, stocky man in a suit with shocking red hair. They whispered as they went back stage with their instruments about who it was, hoping that was the agent from Fantagio but they had only been able to see the back of the guy and it was gloomy and smokey inside the pub. They paced up their instrument and then went out the back and through the entrance to drink and enjoy the rest of the performers.

The group up next was called MWM and they were three young, good looking, rather tall guys that had a good number of fans here to see them. Daniel knew that the red-headed, snaggle-toothed guitarist, Woojin, was from Busan just like he was because he’d talked to him at a gig once.

 

 

 Daniel ordered a drink and sat down next to a handsome, pale, skinny, round-faced guy dressed in preppy style and hardly looking like he frequented this places. He had the aura of a sophisticated, middle-aged man but with the confidence of one much younger. His light brown hair was permed in a cute style.

They had ordered the same drink it turned out. Daniel knew it was too early for his so he handed it to the brunette who was reaching for it with an unsure expression.

 "It's yours."

He smiled, looking attractive and warm, his large puffy cheeks popping out like a hamster. Daniel was getting comfortable with the idea that he could think of other guys as attractive so he was likely to be at least bi, but he didn't feel affected by this guy. He was…too innocent and predictable. Minhyun and Seongwoo we're more sophisticated, regal, unbelievably pretty, and had a sense of mystery and danger. However, he was still only physically attracted to Seongwoo he would always insist.

"Thanks. By the way, did you happen to see a band called JBJ? I got here as soon as I can but I am afraid I missed them...I thought I heard their song playing as I was searching for this place…" the man asked with a concerned, gentle tone.

Daniel acted bummed. "Aw, sorry man you just missed them. They were great too."

The cute brunette showed a disappointed face like a kicked puppy. "Ah, really? Shoot I was going to surprise my friend."

Daniel grinned wider and pat his back. "Well...I think I can help you find him. What's his name or looks?"

The man looked embarrassed as he shook his head. "I don't know that well. We met online. I only know his user name. And that he's blonde and sort of looks like a puppy but I guess pretty handsome if Minhyun was being territorial..." He gasped and pointed as he looked at Daniel closer, his large, dark brown eyes squinting.

 Daniel chuckled and pinched the guy's fluffy cheeks, feeling incredibly amused. "My name is Kang Daniel. User name online is Dan or crazy for ongcheongie. I run a fansite. Big fan of Ong Seongwoo. Starter of Ongholics. Ring a bell?" He teased.

"Oh my God! I really met you by accident too! How cool! I'm Jae...I mean I'm Jaehwan. Kim Jaehwan."

Daniel smiled warmly. "Aw, so your real name is Jaehwan."

"Yeah! It's great to meet you. Wow, you're so cool and handsome! No wonder Min was being like that. I know you're younger than me but you actually make me want to say hyung!" Daniel was surprised when the near stranger jumped on to him and hugged him tight like a best friend he had been missing for years.

He learned right away that Jaehwan was the sort who was forward with his emotions and very affectionate. He patted him on the back, but the hug felt a lot less awkward than he expected. He knew this guy well, even better than he knew Minhyun. Jae was pretty much his bestie in the chat, though he missed him since he was hardly active at all these days with his composing kicking up. They had even privately messaged each other before to discuss music and his feelings for Minhyun.

"What are you doing here bud? Let me buy you the next drink."

"Thanks. I don't have much cash or a card on me. I rushed out of the studio to come watch you so I forgot to grab my wallet. Bummer I missed it. Really sorry, dude. I hope you will accept these jellies as a peace offering."

Daniel eagerly grabbed the egg shaped ones out of the plastic CU store bag.

He mumbled as he chewed on the delicious, sugary snack, "No problem. There’s always next time. I appreciate the effort. If you really want to see it I'll get a video from the fans. I just need to ask on SNS ."

"That would be great. I'll definitely make it to the next one. Hopefully with Minhyun as well."

They clinked their glasses together and drank.

"Speaking of your virtual husband..."

Jaehwan instantly blushed and avoided his smirking friend. "Can we talk music instead?" Daniel laughed and ruffled his hair like he would a little brother.

"We can talk about how you want to ‘make music’ with Min who you think is super hot."

 "I shouldn't have ever seen his modeling photos. He was attractive enough through text but now I can't get that regal face out of my mind. He's, um, ugh, erㅡ flipping gorgeous..."

Jaehwan was flushing as red as that Fantagio’s Sungwoon’s hair.

Daniel flushed as well but shrugged and acted nonchalant about the effect Minhyun had even on him. "He's no Ong."

Jaehwan frowned and retorted, "He's nearly the same level."

Daniel expressed offense. "Eh? As my precious Ongie? Most definitely not. I have to firmly disagree there, gentleman. Ong is in another world that regular humans cannot compare with."

Jaehwan laughed and tickled Daniel's back. "You're going to be alone forever if you stay such a terrible Ongholic. When is the last time you had a date?"

 "With a guy, never. With a girl, it's been over a year I think? She wanted me to quit music and get a real job so I kicked her unsupportive flat ass to the curb."

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Good. If you date again, stick in the industry. Less of a headache that way and more chance of it lasting."

"What about you? Have you been dating? Are you single?"

Jaehwan blushed and fanned his face. "I was dating someone but then Twitter distracted me too much. They didn't like that. Now I'm just waiting..."

Daniel nudged him, smirked, and wiggled his eyebrows. "Waiting for someone special named Minhyun to notice your huge crush?"

Jaehwan turned red to the ears, choked on his drink, and smacked his arm. "Shut up! Not so loud!"

Daniel rolled his eyes but lowered his voice out of kindness. "Like there's anybody here who would tell him. It's a common name. So, judging by your reaction it's true?"

"Shh! Yes it is, but shh~" Daniel wondered by the cute way the man was acting if he was already drunk. He figured Jaehwan must be a light weight.

"You know what, that calls for a celebration. Let's get another round. I'm paying."

 

 

They talked about what Jaehwan liked about Minhyun and when it had all started for the next half an hour of drinks. Jaehwan apparently had thought of Minhyun as a friend until a month ago when he heard Minhyun sing over a recording and then found his Instagram which led to him discovering his modeling pictures and various likes and habits and idiosyncrasies.

Jaehwan could go on for days about how perfect Minhyun was just like Daniel could do the same for Seongwoo. Which was where their conversation next led over the third round of drinks. Jaehwan indulged him since after all he was a fan still and heartily agreed about Seongwoo's perfections. Just like Daniel had teased about the way Jaehwan looked when he talked about Minhyun, Jaehwan teased Daniel for how he lit up and sparkled and practically shot hearts out of his pores when he talked about seeing Seongwoo today and their encounter.

"What if he recognizes you later? Like you get into the fan sign event and he says 'hey aren't you my number one fanboy from the other day at the live show?'"

Daniel covered his mouth with two hands, his eyes popped out. Jaehwan laughed and poked his arms, teasing with a coo, "Oh~ You like that a shit ton, don't you? You're about to faint from just the thought."

Daniel nodded his face turning red and clearly smiling wide behind his hands. "I would love that, but I wouldn't live through it. I barely even lived through eye contact today."

"I bet you wouldn't be able to say a word to him."

"Ugh..." Daniel laid his head on his arms, kicking his feet against their stool in childish tantrum that made the bartender squint at him in a displeased fashion. "Just the thought of doing that is terrifying enough to make me shit myself. I have so many things to say to him but I bet my voice won't come out. Why am I such a fool with him? I swear I’m really talkative and don’t get shy with anyone."

Jaehwan pat his shoulder slipping off the chair in his drunken state. "It’s because you seriously like him, that’s why. It’s natural to get tongue tied when you’re around your crush, and it’s harder for you because he’s a guy and you practically worship the ground he walks on. Don't worry Dan my man I'm your fan. And your fan here says it's totally fine for you to like guys. Just come to our side and accept you are bi."

Daniel snorted, then greedily tossed back the rest of his drink since the topic of Seongwoo always made him parched. "You sound like Min. Let me tell you one thing though that stays clear. I'm not bi. I'm only attracted to Ong. I’m only gay for Ong."

"For now maybe. You sure you're not attracted to me?"

Daniel turned and looked at the cute, puffy faced, older man who was doing a flower pose, then switched to a cheesy model pose. "Nope..."

He definitely wasn't feeling any hint of what he felt looking at Seongwoo. He wasn’t even feeling half of what he had objectively felt when he was around Minhyun earlier today as he was being extremely flirty.

"Hmm...maybe you need more visuals. How about if I kissed you? You might feel something then."

"You're not kissing me. That's reserved."

Daniel jumped off the chair, abandoning his glass as Jaehwan reached for him with puckered lips, now appearing to be totally sloshed.

"Oh, come on. Ong is never going to kiss you, be realistic Dan. Let me take your male lip v card before Minhyun gets to it. I’m a good kisser, I swear. I need more practice for Minhyun if we ever meet up and shows interest in me. You can give me honest feedback. Whenever it happens, I want to impress him."

 "No, stay away, don't be a creepy perv!" Daniel half-laughed, half-stammered, his heart starting to race in panic.

 Jaehwan chased Daniel around the bar area with his lips pushed out and smacking like a fish searching for water on land, until they literally bumped into his bandmates. Daniel introduced Jaehwan and then Taehyun told about how the Fantagio representative had liked them and wanted to listen to more of their music. It wasn't a promise to he accepted there but it was a chance finally. They had at least taken noticed and liked one of their songs enough to check out more. It was a good sign, an opportunity they had yet to stumble across.

 Jaehwan cheered along with Daniel and gave him a hug. Then Daniel lifted him up onto his back and they danced around. The others were giving them funny looks.

"He's just a friend," Daniel explained, putting him down.

"For now," Jaehwan laughed evilly and Daniel gasped as he kissed his cheek. “I’m in the process of appealing to be his sugar daddy.”

The others teased him for blushing and started calling Jaehwan his boyfriend. Daniel turned red and denied it strongly which made the group tease him more and Jaehwan get more bold with skinship. Taehyun got another round for them to celebrate. Somewhat still functioning Daniel piggy-backed sloshed, singing Jaehwan to a waiting taxi he'd called outside the bar.

"Take care hyung. It was nice to meet you. I'll let you know about the next gig. You should try giving Minhyun hyung an actual call. Use your drunk condition as an excuse."

 Jaehwan waved from the window. "I think I will, right now. I will definitely come to the next show on time. I hope you get an audition chance. You really deserve it. Your group’s music is great, especially this new song. It could really be a hit. Good night. I love you~" he sang.

Daniel laughed as he watched the taxi leave with Jaehwan on his phone likely with a surprised irritated, possibly half-asleep Minhyun.

 

 

Daniel was laying in his bed, retweeting and saving pictures from the small fan sign event that Seongwoo had appeared in which he had been unlucky in getting a chance to go to. Seongwoo looked as gorgeous as ever, with his hair just as it had been earlier today and more casual dress clothes, in his signature color, all black. The group chat was dead until Minhyun sent a gif of a girl pulling out her hair and screaming. Daniel laughed before he had finished typing the next thing he was going to send, having some idea what was the reason for Minhyun's freak out session. 

 

@emperorongtop

DANIEL! WHY IN GOD’S NAME DID YOU GIVE A DRUNK JAE THE IDEA TO CALL ME. HE’S AT MY HOUSE! I'M THIS CLOSE TO DISOWNING YOU I DON'T CARE HOW HOT, FUNNY, AND TALENTED YOU ARE!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

HAHAHA. Thanks for the love but I'm still Ong-centric *wink How did that even happen? I simply suggested he call you because he's actually been wanting to and never had the courage to.

@emperorongtop

IDK. He just kept insisting that he needed to see me and then he was sad when I refused. He told the taxi driver to take him to the river. I was scared he was going to jump off a bridge or something. So I just said sure…

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

What has he been doing? If he’s causing too much havoc…

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Will you come get him and take him home? He won’t tell me where his home is because he doesn’t want to leave…

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

...then I guess I have no other choice but to leave him there to torture you because it’s going to be a hella funny story to read during my morning poop. HAHAHA. Clingy Jae aww. Well,  you guys never did have a chance to enjoy a honey moon night after you got married. I think I’ll go to sleep. Good luck~

@emperorongtop

DANIEL! Don’t leave me with this guy. He’s making a total mess right now omg. I just freaking cleaned my whole place yesterday!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

He gets physical and kissy when he’s drunk, just to warn you.

@emperorongtop

I know that, my beautiful, pure body has been tainted with his germs T.T

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Oh, well hahaha. You’re OCD is going to go trough the roof then. Things are going to get even messier. Be safe and clean, use a condom!

@emperorongtop

!!!!

@#%@!!!!!!!!

HE SPILLED RAMEN IN MY KITCHEN!!!

DANIEL! WTF! FFFFFF UUUUU!!! COME GET HIM RIGHT NOW!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

HAHAHAHA NOPE. I’m tired. I can barely keep my eyes open now. Good night~ BYE.

@emperorongtop

YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING TRAITER! *blocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter three of Ongholics~! Here we've got some Nielhwan with hints of minhwan and nielhwang~ This story will be more like a love square than a love triangle, but mostly it's focused on friendships and growing attractions. I know that you really want to see Ong but he's sort of just a mention so far. He will appear in the next chapter and then quite often from there on but as he's famous he can't really be sensibly meeting with Min and Dan every day. Not yet anyway. I promise Ong will appear later on and interact with Niel and Min.
> 
> I wanted to try putting in more twit talks so I added a lot of interactions here on the group chat. I hope that it gives you an even better grasp of their characters in this story(Woojin, Jisung, and Sungwoon will be around later as they are connected to Ong). Mostly, I hope that you can read these conversations and laugh a lot. I'm sorry though if it's not that funny or interesting. This is my first time ever really attempting to have texting in a story as a regular thing. I don't expect to be good at it right away, in fact I have been avoiding it all year because I was thinking I wouldn't be able to pull it off. It's probably not nearly as good as some of the popular twit texting/sns au's but I'm learning from them and trying my best. Bear with me please~ If you have suggestions what would be funny for these boys to talk about, please let me know~ I'm always up for improvement and constructive criticism.
> 
> The next chapter will be about Daniel getting accepted into the fansign event and preparing for it with Minhyun who also got it while Jae is super jealous. It will also have the aftermath of what has been going on at Minhyun's house with minhwan which is something quite comical and shocking to Minhyun to the point it puts a mini little rift between the MJ couple for awhile. I will try to update before June is finished! Look forward to it and keep checking in to see if it's up or not~!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. I really appreciate the support. I would appreciate comments, kudos, and recommendations to friends even more. If you liked something, please let me know below and let your wannable friends know this story exists. Please promote as the sites seem to be rather dead compared to before so it seems not many people have even seen it yet though I'm promoting it myself to my readers and followers T.T I hope this story can go out to all kinds of wannables, esp those that like ongnielminhwan. So great if you guys could help promote this story a bit~
> 
> Follow me on twitter and ask me anything at cc @heartykeykeke1
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. @Ddongwu was added to the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is drama in MJ land after Min gets angry at Jae's huge mistakes from the night before when he was drunk. Daniel and Min get a chance to go to the fan sign and they work together to prepare and keep themselves calm about going. Daniel nearly has a nervous break down and decides not to go. Jinhwi are being pretty lovey dovey, making Jae, Dan, and Lin jealous. Lin talks about his huge crush on a straight exchange boy. Finally, Seongwoo appears in the story as @Ddongwu as well as as himself currently and a decade before back when he was a drummer in Daniel's memories. This chapter is eventful and as always entertaining (I hope).

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Morning guys. Everyone alive? Did I finally kill you? Why has it been quiet here all night? That’s odd, hmm…

@twiceforlife:

Yes, you did. I'm a ghost currently. Who gave him the right? Is he even human?

 

Daehwi posted a stream of photos Daniel had uploaded on his fan site from the live.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 evil chuckle* I am an awesome cameraman if I do say so myself.

@twiceforlife:

 God Daniel indeed. Doesn't just apply to your drum skills.

@Ong’s#1fan:

 Morning guys! Wassup? Gah, I've been attacked. What is this alien invading my phone with his supernatural looks? BRB going to hyung’s site for breakfast.

@beautifulmoles:

 Morning guys, morning Hwi~

@twiceforlife:

Hehe I love it when he makes me feel special. Morning baby! Did you sleep well?

@beautifulmoles:

I was up all night doing homework, so no....

@twiceforlife:

Aww, I could have helped you if I was there. Call me if you have English concerns. My phone is always open to you no matter the time difference. *Virtual hugs

@beautifulmoles:

I'm sure your real hugs would be much warmer. Fly over here right now.

@twiceforlife:

@@^^%*(@!!!!  *starts packing

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Aww, I don't need gummies when I can cure my sweet tooth with Jinhwi. Glad to see one of the couples getting along. To Jin, I guess Hwi comes even before Ong.

@beautifulmoles:

 Well, that's sort of true. To me, Hwi is more like a real person then Ong . I've never seen Ong after all.

 

Daniel was tempted to say that he had never seen Daehwi either, but it was a known fact that they had video called a few times already. Daehwi and bragged and spazzed about it and frequently hinted not so quietly or subtly that he wanted to do it again because he adored Jin.

 

@twiceforlife:

 It's ok, you will someday. He will do a tour soon.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 I will fill my eyes enough with real life Ong for everyone hahaha.

 @twiceforlife:

 Hyung, you're still hyped up. Were you not able to sleep just because he looked at you? Such a choding, aigoo~

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Maybe~

@beautifulmoles:

 He is the greatest holic here. Totally gay for Ong and obsessed. I'm surprised he's alive and functioning even.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

True true, I admit that I'm a *tad obsessed compared to the rest of you. But I've honestly seen worse-off fangirls. Off topic, but something really good happened last night. Besides Ong and meeting Min and Jae. Wow, yesterday was extremely eventful, that must be why it felt like it lasted eons. The Fantagio rep liked our song and wants to see the rest of our stuff!

 

 The next lines were series of congratulations and questions Daniel couldn't yet answer because he didn't know what was going to happen next. The rep might listen to their stuff and then that was it. He might think their potential was only from one song and that wasn't strong enough. Suddenly Jae started typing.

 

@manducheeks:

Guys! Why am I in Min's house, in Min’s bed, why is he sleeping next to me? Most importantly, who gave him the right to be shirtless?!

 

In the next moment, there was a pic with half of Jaehwan's face and Minhyun sleeping with half of his chiseled chest uncovered.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 hahahaha! I knew something was going to happen!

 @manducheeks:

 Yah! Nothing better have happened! I want to shout your full name on here but others don't know it yet, right? If something happened while I was drunk, okay. But I can't remember anything!

@twiceforlife:

 Look around the room. Maybe something will jog your memory.

@Ong’s#1fan:

 I'm back. Amazing photos Dan hyung again. What happened?

@beautifulmoles:

I'm clueless. Seems like Jae got drunk and hooked up with Min?

@Ong’s#1fan:

 What?!

@twiceforlife:

 Ah, Jin and Lin were absent because of homework. I met Jae last night at my gig. We got drunk. I told him he should call Min. Apparently, Jae insisted on visiting Min at his house and wouldn't leave last night. That's all I know. It does seem like they hooked up. Unless maybe he sleeps with his shirt off?

@manducheeks:

 Ah, I think I got it. I found a bunch of towels and a messy shirt. I think I threw up on him and he gave me his last pair of clean pajamas, seeing as his top drawer is left open and empty.

@crayZ4oncheongie:

 You dared throw up in an ocd man's bathroom? You are either the bravest or stupidest man ever.

 @Ong’s#1fan:

 Get out of there, hyung! I don't want my first time in Korea to be for your funeral!

@beautifulmoles:

 Yeah, hyung, run out before he wakes up, leave the chat, and block him.

 @manducheeks:

 What, why should I? You guys are exaggerating. My baby is an angel and he loves me, even if he's into Dan temporarily so we're on a break. He wouldn't be that angry.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Hmm, I'm not so sure. His condition is more serious than I thought when I hung out with him yesterday and he was incredibly ticked if you scroll up because you were making a mess, being clingy, and kissing him. He might just seriously injure you. I suggest you pacify him by doing laundry and cleaning up.

@manducheeks:

 Kissing him?! Oh shit! Let’s pray it was somewhere innocent like hands or feet…Okay um...how?

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Um...how? That's right. I'm not really sure what I'm doing half the time so I wouldn't trust me.

 

Jinyoung and Guanlin said their parents did those chores. Daehwi sent a gif of Rihanna rolling her eyes divaishly.

 

@twiceforlife:

Seriously, you guys are hopeless. You need to at least know the basics of taking care of yourself or you will never get married.

 @manducheeks:

 Fine by me. I will just be a gigalo.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 I'm not getting married unless Ong gets married first. But I will probably die from a crushed heart before I got the chance.

 

Daehwi gave detailed instructions and Jaehwan followed them. The others wished Jaehwan luck and said their goodbyes in case Minhyun killed him after remembering whatever horrors and annoyances Jaehwan had forced on him last night. Daniel explained he had to go to his convenience store job. That was the easiest because when there were no customers he could do as he wanted mess around and play games.

 

 

 Luckily, Daniel was alone today at the convenience store and it wasn't busy. He played his favorite phone games until he got bored of them while listening to Seongwoo's new album on repeat as he had been all week and nothing else. Then, he flipped through Twitter, retweeting, commenting, and saving fan art and photos of moments he hadn't caught. There wasn't anything good enough to replace his new pictures one of Seongwoo smiling and sending a heart in his direction and another of him in mid dance, stretching out his arm and looking up at the ceiling with a relaxed serene expression.

"Dang is he a great dancer. I wonder if he was this good and hiding it from me back then? We could have taught each other things and had dance battles..."

 Daniel honestly missed dancing. He had been debating in middle school between a career with dancing and drumming. Then, he had injured his hand badly and the doctor told him that if he didn't stay off of it then it was going to get worse over time and he would end up with arthritis at middle age. His mom pressed him to give up dance and pursue something else he was interested in from then on. He didn't want to worry his mom, so he went for drumming, though that wasn't honestly that good for his wrist either.

He was watching a compilation of Seongwoo's recent live stages with a foolish love-struck smile when he got a message from the fan club. He jumped up and squealed when he read it. He got into the fan sign event! The message said he was one of the lucky one hundred winners chosen from the Innisfree lottery.

He hurried to the Ongholics chat to send the photo.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Guys I got in! I'm so happy I could just die. Someone pinch me and tell me I'm dreaming.

 

The others sent photos of pinching and lots of applause gifs. Minhyun sent the same picture.

 

@emperorongtop:

I got in too! We get to go to two events in one day, bud. Another date~

@crayZ4oncheongie:

Eh it's not a date with you. It's a date with Ong. Stop that when you have Jae, he's going to be jealous.

@emperorongtop:

 Um...about Jae...I have something to tell you but later...*blush

@crayZ4oncheongie:

 Oh~ what's this? I smell something strange.

 

Daniel sent a gif of a Samoyed puppy smelling the camera.

 

@twiceforlife:

 I think maybe they made out last night or something.

@emperorongtop:

 No comment.

 

Minhyun sent a photo of a security guard in sunglasses, standing guard a black limo with the words ‘impenetrable’.

 

@Ong’s#1fan:

 Oh my god~~~~ I'm jealous!

@beautifulmoles:

 Why? You want to make out with the hyungs?

@Ong’s#1fan:

 Maybe~ *winky face Don't act like you haven't thought it since we saw what they look like.

@beautifulmoles:

 The only one I want to make out with....

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Is it Hwi?

@emperorongtop:

 It's gotta be Hwi.

@Ong’s#1fan:

Is Jinhwi finally going to be official on top of MJ? What's going on today? I'm jealous I don't have anyone to be shipped with hing~ What about Dan hyung? I might just give up on my hopeless crush if I had a chance with someone here.

 

Guanlin, though he hadn’t said much about him recently, had a crush on a Korean exchange student he was friends with and often spazzed about how perfect he was. He thought the guy was straight though, so he wasn’t planning on confessing that he liked him ever. He wasn’t going to be there for much longer either, which made things complicated. He was at least able to learn Korean from him, meet him frequently, and admire him secretly.

 

 @crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Nope, I'm ongsclusive. I've told you gays a million times already. Now we are going to meet and he will fall instantly in love and give me his number and the rest is history.

@twiceforlife:

 Dream on. Like I'm dreaming now. Jinnie, hurry up and say?! It's not really me is it, you're just being a tease like usual?

@beautifulmoles:

 …is my bear

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 gsswtts.

@Ong’s#1fan:

 hahaha

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Savage Baejin strikes again!

@emperorongtop:

 That's my boy. I taught him well. Possibly too well. But I enjoy eating popcorn when the drama comes.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Yeah, their relationship is turning out a lot like MJ’s was. Now we just need to get them drunk so they can make out and get closer.

 

Min sent a shhing gif.

 

@omperorongtop:

Jae is leaving now. I haven't yet forgiven him for the fiasco yesterday. I'm going to ignore him whenever he is on here. He deserves a punishment for the mess, my headache, and the slobbering.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

He even cleaned and did laundry tho? Woah, he must really like you if he's willing to go that far to get in your good graces.

@emperorongtop:

Trust me, it's not enough for my psychological damage. Just a few days and then we will be back to normal. Dan is still my number one tho. *Muah!

 

Minhyun sent a gif of a cartoon rabbit kissing a cartoon bear all over its face.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 I reject your love.

 

Daniel sent a gif of a person dodging punches.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Still want to know what happened.

@emperorongtop:

 It's a dm date.

 

 

Several minutes later Jaehwan was online reading back through the chat.

 

@manducheeks:

Min, don't ignore me. I know I did wrong~ I swear I don't remember doing any of that. I wasn't conscious! I'm sorry if you felt violated and I wasn’t any good.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 What the heck happened you two? I really am dying to know. Almost as much as I'm dying to know what it's like to kiss Ong.

@emperorongtop:

 ...

@manducheeks:

Minnie hyung~~ accept my hearts, I love you I'm sorry~~

 

Jaehwan sent a gif of a box spilling over with hearts.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Give him some time. He's not going to speak to you for awhile. It won't help if you're being annoying. That will just extend your punishment.

@manducheeks:

 But I'm already missing him like crazy *pouty face

@beautifulmoles:

I learn from Jae hyung how not to grow up every day. Thanks for the session dude.

 

Jinyoung sent a gif of a clapping audience.

 

@manducheeks:

 Ouch. You learn too much from Min. Stop being savage! I hope your face is as ugly as your soul.

 

Jinyoung then sent a selfie. He was unbelievably gorgeous with dark, glossy hair and the tiniest, model-like features.

 

@twiceforlife:

 WHAT?!!! I think I need to take a break. I’ll be on a short hiatus. Bye.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Oh, you broke our Hwi! Haha.

@beautifulmoles:

*smirking face Glad he liked it. I expect a selfie back. You haven't seen him yet, right? He's super pretty. Like an angel.

 @manducheeks:

 Oh, I want to see. Send us one if you have it saved~

@beautifulmoles:

Back off, Hwi is mine grrr, you can’t have access to my Hwi selfie stash.

@manducheeks:

Then, act like that more when he's actually around, dufus!

@beautifulmoles:

You don't know anything about courting the younger generation, hyung. You're so old fashioned. No wonder Min hyung is fed up with you. *sticking out tongue face

 

Jaehwan sent a gif of a magician throwing knives at a girl stuck on a spinning wheel.

 

@manducheeks:

 Ouch ouch ouch. What's with the ‘hate on Jae day’ I wasn't informed of? I should have just slept in.

@beautifulmoles:

You couldn’t because your dumb ass ended up sloshed at Min’s house.

@manducheeks:

THE RUDENESS OF THIS BRAT!

@crayZ4oncheongie:

Sorry to interrupt, but this convo is getting heated. Let's keep things uplifting. Jae, did you read my news? This week is my lucky week! I get to go to the fan sign this weekend!

@manducheeks:

 You got in?! Seriously?! Aw and Min too. I didn't... You guys will have another date without me...*pouty face X 10

@emperorongtop:

 I can't wait for it. I’m preparing already, just forget about my shoot today. I'll just reschedule.

@crayZ4oncheongie:

 What do you think I should bring? Ask? Wear? Oh god, I'm about to hyperventilate here. I don't think I can do this, guys. I know I really wanted to for months. But I think I should not go. If I do, I might die or do something humiliating that makes me wish I would die. He might laugh at me or think I'm weird or ugly. Or anything even worse than that I can't currently imagine but is surely going to appear in my nightmares...

 @emperorongtop:

 Trust me, you are a bit weird but in a charming way mostly. And you're most certainly not ugly. He might just fall for you at first encounter. You should prepare something to wow or touch him though.

 

The others piped in but their thoughts were just kind of ridiculous, especially Guanlin who thought of see through boxers and Jinyoung who thought of alcohol. He said he would dm Minhyun personally to talk about it.

 Jaehwan expressed jealousy and whined but Minhyun ignored him as he had said he was going to and made it even worse by suggesting they have a call. Jaehwan whined about how he had never even had a call. Daniel teased him that he had gotten a lot more, even slept next to the man while he was naked and did who knows what else.

 

 

Daniel messaged Minhyun and they shared ideas back and forth while laughing about Jaehwan, the clingy whiner. Daniel could tell Minhyun actually missed talking to him and felt bad so he asked about what happened. Minhyun didn’t hesitate to say now that they were in private. Since Daniel knew things about MJ that the others didn’t.

 

@emperorongtop:

He was dancing and singing all around my house. He ate all my ramen and made a mess on my kitchen counter. Then, when I was cleaning it, he tried to help but he got queasy and started gagging. I grabbed him and rushed him to the bathroom. He didn't make it. He threw up on me, my last pair of clean pajams, and all over the shower. He nearly passed out in the bathroom. I had to strip him.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Oh, shit, you saw Jae naked? How was it...? *blushy face *shocked face

@emperorongtop:

*rolls eyes. Be mature, Dan. This was an emergency situation. I had to. He was filthy and would have further contaminated my house if I didn’t. I barely looked at anything. I was preoccupied.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

But he was handsome though, right? I was surprised when I met him. He's not what I thought he'd look like.

@emperorongtop:

He's fine I guess. Pretty much what I thought...

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Hmm, I sense something you're not telling me, bestie.

 

Daniel sent a gif of a cat squinting suspiciously.

 

@emperorongtop:

*blushes For one, alright, he's take my breath away gorgeous even though I was expecting it. So, two, I saw it honestly and…he has a nice body, okay? But it's not like mine. It's squishy and smooth and harrier.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 lmao harrier. Poor guy.

@emperorongtop:

Well, it wasn't that harry tho...

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Define ‘it’ hehehe. *wiggly eyebrows

@emperorongtop:

You know ...IT, his p....penis. Damn, now you've got me being shy which is unnecessary. I didn't think or do anything inappropriate to a sick person. Not then…

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Oh ho? So something ‘inappropriate’ did happen between you two. Please continue, thou kind sir. Spill the tea, my cup is ready.

@emperorongtop:

I'm hardly kind if you really knew me haha. Anyway, so I washed him up and gave him my last pair of clean pajamas. As you heard, I was forced to sleep in my boxers. Curse me doing laundry that day so the clothes were all wet still. Jaehwan got super clingy and touchy feely while we were in bed. And...I grew weak? Curious? He kept kissing my cheek and saying all these cheesy romantic things. I gave in for a moment. I turned my head and kissed him because he was right there. Then, he got excited and kissed me back even more…

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 So ...how far did you guys get?

 

 He sent a dog wiggling sunglasses on its nose, sipping a cup oftea.

 

@emperorongtop:

We got...pretty far. Far enough for things to be awkward if he recalls it. We did things beyond just making out. And it was...

@crayZ4oncheongie:

*huge grinning face It was …? Must have been good for you to be having a hard time talking about it and for being angry at him. Seems like you're trying to push him away.

@emperorongtop:

Ugh, it was freaking perfect, ok? But he doesn't even remember it and it must not have meant something to him. I hate you for making me say it. MJ turns out to have perfect chemistry and that dummy doesn’t recall it. I’m pissed about that.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Oh, I'm sure it meant something, which is why it's really unfortunate he can't remember. Shall I tell him? Maybe it will come to his mind once he knows.

@emperorongtop:

Please don't! That would make things awkward. He thinks I'm angry because he forced a few kisses on me and they weren't any good. Let's leave it at that. I don't need to make things awkward with one of my closest friends. And we both can't afford complicated distractions in our lives. You know how sensitive artists are and he's busy fulfilling requests.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Awwww MJ is so real. My ship has sailed. You two really care for each other, huh? Why don't you just ahead and admit you like him.

@emperorongtop:

I don't. You're more my type. I would prefer to like you. Just because I care for his well-being and our mouths fit very well together doesn’t mean that I like him necessarily.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Hyung, stop messing with my heart~ *blushes I'm still only for Ong. Speaking of, what sort of style do you think he would like?

 

They spent the rest of the day between their random bouts of work talking about what to wear, buy, and say. Daniel worked out three different options for each and decided he was going to go shopping the entire day off to find the perfect items to impress the love of his life.

 

 

It was the night before the fan sign event. Daniel had almost finished preparing for the next day and set out his new clothes on his desk chair. Daniel had put his gift in a flowery bag which had Seongwoo's favorite colors. He took a picture and sent it to the group chat.

 

@emperorongtop:

Looks nice. Good wrapping choice. He will admire it and say it's lovely.

@Ong’s#1fan:

 Ah, I think you should have gone with the sexy choice.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 You wanted the pop-up penis one for bachelorette parties, Lin. Are you really 17?

@Ong’s#1fan:

 In my mind and heart, no...

@manducheeks:

 Looks good. Tho I didn't get any say in what it is since you two are having private convos. *hmph

@emperorongtop:

I suddenly can't read. I should go and get my eyes checked. Wow, just out of the blue!

 @twiceforlife:

 I think it could use somemore pizazz.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Think so? Is it missing something?

@twiceforlife:

Yeah, it is. Hmm, let me think for a moment.

@Ong’s#1fan:

 I think you should put lace on it.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 What's with you and lace?

@Ong’s#1fan: It’s pretty and sexy. Like my Jihoonie~ Oh, I bet Jihoon, TLOML, would look great in lacy panties as well hmm…

@beautifulmoles:

I always come in at the worst times. Jeez, Lin go take a cold shower and TMI. How about you put a big bow on it? IT BEING THE PRESENT NOT LIN's CRUSH's thingy!

@twiceforlife:

 Ew no (to that image as well), that would be generic. And lace isn’t sexy unless it’s black.

@emperorongtop:

What he said.

@ong's#1fan:

EXACTLY! HIGH FIVE!

@manducheeks:

 Min, I miss you…

 @emperorongtop:

 Oops, what's going on with my eyes again? It's all fuzzy all of a sudden. I really ought to go…

@manducheeks:

 Min~~~ stop it~~~ I'm sorry a million times already. It's been days! I love you~ 

 

Jaehwan sent a gif of a cartoon character sobbing a lake.

 

@twiceforlife:

Get some stone stickers and put them on the middle of the flowers. Then, make a note and draw him a fan art on the front. A cute but pretty one of one of his profile pics because we know he definitely likes those pics. You are good at drawing.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Ah, I see. That’s a good idea. Nice touch. Thanks Hwi!

@twiceforlife:

hehe no problem.

@emperorongtop:

I love this idea! Go do it now!

 

 Daniel got to work on making a fan art card from various Ong Seongwoo’s café profile photos. It took him three hours and lots of redos and scraps of paper. He sent the photos to twitter and asked his fans to take a vote. Then, he started writing a message to go inside while he was waiting for the results.

 

He looked at the cats that were napping at the bottom of his bed, one an orange tabby and the other one calico colored. "What the hell should I say though? I'm not poetic but he reads and writes poetry. Shall I ask Minhyun again?" he asked them, but they merely blinked at him in contentment. 

He did through private message. Minhyun suggested rather than try to be poetic, he should be sincere and say something that would jog his memory of their time together. Daniel closed his eyes and thought back hard to the time they had spent together, the time nearly a decade before that the others didn't know about yet.

 

 

 Flashback

 

"Your beat is off. That's why it sounds funny."

Seongwoo was standing behind him dressed in his signature oversized black hoodie with strange graphics he liked to wear on the days he didn't have to perform with his band and the weather wasn't godawful muggy. He leaned over, pressing up against teenage Daniel's back where he was sitting at the drum set that felt larger than life and awkward to him. He was still scared if he hit too hard that he would break it.

 Seongwoo held his hand over the back, his dark comma styled hair tickling Daniel's temple. He moved his wrist and counted to show him the steps again more clearly.

 "Sorry...no matter how many times I try I just can't seem to stay on beat for more than a minute. Maybe drumming isn't for me."

His arms fell and his shoulders drooped as he let out a sigh of defeat, his then even fleshier face turning red. Seongwoo ruffled his hair and squeezed his shoulders, it was a brotherly warm and comforting gesture he did often. Seongwoo touched him quite a lot these days but he didn't mind it at all. He liked it for some reason. Well, probably because he respected and admired his hyung so it felt great to get affection from him. If only he could get some more sincere praise instead of the fake morale boosters when he was improving at the speed of a snail.

 "You are doing well, really. It takes time for some and less for others. Don't rush it. You can do anything if you just dream it. Do you want to be a drummer?"

He nodded and slightly pouted. "I do but I suck. I want to be like you hyung..."

"It took years for me. Don't compare us just yet. I think you will be an even better drummer than me someday. You are showing more potential than when I first started."

"You swear?" Daniel looked up at him doubtfully. The handsome, peculiarly freckled man smiled and played with the long black hair at Daniel's temples.

"I can see it, I'm sure if it. I can imagine you being this tall buff guy in a white t-shirt and blonde hair banging on this cool blue drum set like you were the king of the band world."

“Ew, no. Blonde wouldn't suit me. I'm not cool enough."

"You go by Daniel these days, right? Keep that stage name. Blonde suits you. If you can dream it you can do it. If you want something to suit you, you make it."

Daniel frowned as Seongwoo stopped twisting his hair and flicked his nose.

"I don't get you sometimes, hyung. You speak in super deep, mature circles. I guess I'm just not old enough."

They had merely a year difference but often times the age gap felt like more. Seongwoo had obviously been through more hardship and had a busier life full of responsibilities he shouldered with confidence compared to him. He just screamed 'mature for his age.' He was wise, poetic, patient, calm, and intelligent as well, which was weird for a middle school student just hitting their rebellious puberty years. 

"You don't need to get older and more mature, Niellie. Stay like a child forever. That's the way to live . I envy your outlook and innocence. I like you better this way too."

Daniel looked at the way his kitten lips were shivering slightly as he tried to force a smile but his dark long lashed deep set eyes were clouded with sadness. Would he open me up if I asked why he looks sad? What has been going on that’s got him down these days? Or am I too young for him to tell? Certainly if it was a girl problem, I wouldn’t know what to say…

"I like you too, hyung."

It slipped out and he blushed right after, realizing it must sound weird. He meant it though. He wasn't going to define what it was that he meant exactly, but yeah he liked hyung, as a person. He admired him and liked his personality and thought he was really handsome and cool. He hoped to be closer friends with him and keep in touch forever. He had convinced his mom to let him move to Seoul once he graduated, and a big part of that was so he could see his hyung more and have more lessons and chats with him.

Seongwoo chuckled, smiling bitterly, a playful twinkle in his eyes. "It's not the same way I don't think."

"What do you mean?"

Daniel frowned. They liked each other but in different ways? Did he think Daniel just confessed and he was rejecting him because he was straight or not good looking enough? He didn’t consider himself gay at all, but he didn’t like the idea of not being good enough for Seongwoo if he was. Somehow that didn't seem to matter with Seongwoo, he just wanted to be liked by him. 

Seongwoo continued to smile, looking extremely handsome even from upside down, his freckles stark with the lighting shining right on them, making him seem like he was positively glowing. "It's nothing. Forget it. Get back to practicing. I'm not going to give up on you just yet. We are going to get through a minute of this song."

Daniel pouted, upset that he was shutting him out and being mysterious yet again. Seongwoo pinched his cheeks and moved them around. Since his skin was elastic, it moved around a lot like playing with a rubber band which Seongwoo found fascinating and amusing. As Seongwoo smiled in this boyish, carefree way while looking at the funny faces he made on Daniel, Daniel’s negative feelings towards his hyung drifted away. His body filled with warm fluff and he couldn’t help but smiling brightly as well.

 

As Daniel snapped out of his memories, he had a perfect idea. He started writing a draft in his notebook right away with a satisfied grin.

 

 

Looking at some recently uploaded pictures from his favorite fan site, Seongwoo realized that it must have been taken by one of the two fan boys he saw together by the stage at his last live recording. Hmm, was it the blonde one or the brunette one? They were both extremely cute and he had wished he could interact with them. Hopefully they would be at his concert or fan sign.

He checked out the link on twitter and sent a friend request to this person who was, according to his tweets with others, an amateur professional Slate called Dan and also often liked to skateboard. He wished he could skateboard. But since he was clumsy it was dangerous. It could be detrimental to his career if he got hurt.

Flipping through further, he realized this was the guy that took some of his most favorite pictures of all time. He always captured his most emotional charismatic moments in the middle of dancing, not just where he was standing and smiling like others. It was hard to come across good dancing pictures. This guy knew the selling points of the dance like the choreographer himself. Seongwoo figured this could only come if he had been a dancer himself and he talked about Seongwoo's choreography in a professional way, so he must have dancing background. How had he ended up as a drummer in an amateur band though?

Seongwoo next checked out this ‘skateboarding drummer ex-dancer fanboy’ Dan’s band’s fan page and listened to their music. He was a great drummer. Almost as good as he had been before he had been driven out of the band and decided to give it all up to pursue a different talent that was less stressful because he could work on his own, always having been more of a lone wolf. Seongwoo drummed on his knees to the music as he looked through more of Dan’s posts with fascination.

Jisung had long given up on getting his makeup fixed and moved on to his hair, ignoring what he was doing but still clearly watching over his shoulder with a disapproving gaze. After a while of searching and retweeting a bunch of what the guy had and saving pics of himself he thought were great, he ran into a threaded conversation with people who were funny and seemed to be close fanboys. It seemed they had a group dedicated to him.

"Jisung, I should get to know my male fans don't you think?" he wondered outloud.

Jisung tsked. "Hmm, I think you have known enough."

"That's not how I meant," he chuckled evilly, thinking of the couple encounters he had had with willing fanboys who had been great so far at his keeping his sexual orientation a secret.

"I mean like really get to know what they think of me. I would like to get more male fans. I think I should get into their mind-set, maybe get to know them personally so I can attract more and more. Maybe I can have the most male fans of any male idol…"

Jisung shook his head and snorted. "You are going to turn half the men in this world gay Seongwoo. Is this your way of doing population control? "

 Seongwoo smiled at him wide and cheeky through the mirror, a smile that would have melted hearts and blinded those that weren't staff who were used to it. It didn't work at all on Jisung though, not anymore. Not after all the trouble he'd caused him with his mischief and wise cracks.

"I think it's all thanks to your styling. I wasn't as popular before you started making me beautiful."

 "Wow, so you can be humble off-camera, it's a miracle. I should make you ugly them. That sounds like it will cause less headaches for all of us."

"Too late. I learned all your tricks. I can do it myself actually. I'm just lazy." Seongwoo stuck out his tongue and bit it in his usual childish manner. Jisung always brought that out in im even more so than with others because Jisung was really motherly. 

"King of lazy indeed. Except for with your phone. You're going to get a slipped disk if you keep bending your neck like that and your fingers will cramp so it will be hard for you to hold a mic," Jisung scolded, forcing his head up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." 

Seongwoo responded off-handedly as he messaged the fanboy that he wanted to join the group to make fanboy friends.

 

 

Daniel was in bed about to sleep the day before the fansign. He recalled he hadn't checked his Twitter in a while since he had been preparing and showering. He noticed he had a hundred notices from the same person which was odd.

Who on earth was @Ddongwu and how did he have so much free time to be this finger-pressing crazy? The person, clearly a Slate fanboy as Ddongwu was an affectionate name for when Seongwoo was acting cute or goofy, had even dmed him, asking to be in the group, retweeted and commented on several of his posts. He seemed friendly and funny and even a bit flirty the way he complimented his abilities excessively and that he seemed like a cool person.

 

@Ddongwu

Hello~ It's really nice to meet you. You can call me Thomas. I'm from the US. I'm also a fanboy of Ong. There's not many Slates in my vicinity, even girls. I would love to know some, there’s hardly any fans that are even girls here. Can I join your group?

I really want to make friends, I'm more comfortable with guys, and you see like a cool, friendly, laid-back, chill person from what you have posted. I love your music and your pictures too. You have a lot of talents. I saw you could even draw fan arts? They are gorgeous, almost as much as the real thing. Wah, I really envy you hyung~ I adore you and wish I could be like you. Please can we be friends?

 I promise I'm a talkative and funny person. I can get along with anyone in the gc and I'll be active and I love Ong like he's my own bf. Ah, but I'm not super possessive and territorial. I just know lots about him and I believe sharing is carrying. With men, the more in the party the merrier if you know what I mean. *winky face

 Oh wait, maybe you're a straight fanboy. Sorry sorry sorry! *begging hands Suju dance. I'm ok with either way. I don’t judge. I’m gay myself, but you don’t have to be gay to be a fan. Still want to be friends? What do you say Danny??

 

Daniel messaged back after thinking for a long time how to respond. Danny, he hadn't been called that in a while but he liked it.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Hello! Nice to meet you and thanks for the love. Of course we can be friends and fanboy over Ong, the hottest, cockiest man in the world with a heart of an angel. I’m only gay for Ong, just so you know. But I need to get permission after discussing with my group. I'll put in a good word and send them your profile. We take votes on if we are ready to accept someone in our group. We used to be big but we got tight nit close and kicked out inactive or rude people. It's been ages since we accepted anyone. Let me just check. You can still message me anytime great to meet another fanboy ^^

 

Daniel went to the chat and explained the situation and linked them to the boy’s profile. Those who were awake said they would need to check him out first before they could make an opinion about him, then they would have to take votes on it. Daniel gave his honest opinion, which was that he seemed like he would be a good fit for the group and he got a good impression overall.

 

 

 In the morning, Daniel woke up to the sounds of Seongwoo's angelic voice as his alarm. It didn't make him smile today. He rolled around in his bed, pulling at his hair after looking at the present on his desk.

"No no no....oh my God, oh my God....I can't, I can't, I can't....no way, no way, no way...ah, I'm going crazy here!"

He scared his two cats when he violently kicked the blanket and rolled over on them. They squealed, hissed, and jumped away. He apologized but they glared at him from their hiding places, not so quick to forgive mistreatment even by the affectionate owner they usually loved to pieces. He decided he had more important matters at hand currently-- he went to the group to have a melt down.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Guys! I can't go to this thing! I can't meet him! Why did I ever think I could? I will die or do something super embarrassing! I can't do this. There's no way. I'm freaking the flip out here. Help!!

 

The guys stopped their discussion about the possible new member and what their positions were on adopting him into the group, which seemed to be positive for the most part but he was too desperate and frazzled to carefully read back.

 

@twiceforlife:

First, calm down hyung. Take deep breaths. Drink water. You didn't eat yet, right? Eat some breakfast. An empty stomach won't help you.

@manducheeks:

 You have to go, Dan! It's been ages since you were hoping for this opportunity. You were given a blessed chance from heaven. Since it's the same week, he might even recognize you. That's freaking huge.

 @Ong’s#1fan:

 You have to go, hyung. Because I've been really looking forward to videos and pics from you awwww.

@beautifulmoles:

 I'm looking forward too, hyung, please go~ I'll send the chat a video with five different aegyo if you do.

 @twiceforlife:

!$sgfa!!! Please go!! For science!

@manducheeks:

 On second thought, you don't have to go if you’re not ready. *tongue out

 @Ong’s#1fan:

 Hyung!!! Ng!!

@twiceforlife:

 Triple ng! Stop being jelly, it's getting away of my oxygen! I need aegyo Jin to keep breathing istg!

@emperorongtop:

 You can do this, Dan. Deep breaths and breakfast and water like Hwi said. I'm going to be there with you. I will calm you down and make sure you don't forget what you want to say and I will do my best to prevent you from doing something embarrassing (again). Trust me. Take things one step at a time and don't think about him too much. He is human still, ok? No matter how ethereally beautiful so we think he's not. You will just be in front of him for a few minutes, say hi, and get his signature, have a small chat maybe if you're up to it. It won't be a huge deal.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 A chat?! I haven't prepared what to chat with him about while he's signing my album! Holy crap, how could that slip my mind? I forgot to write down what to say, shit! How can I go? I will def say something stupid! What if he laughs at me? What if he doesn't remember me or know of me at all? It will prob crush me. GAHHHHH.

@emperorongtop:

It's natural he wouldn't recall or know us with how many hundreds of people he sees in a day, first of all. It might take him some time to recall who you are unless you spell it out for him nice and clear, so give him some credit there. We still have time to prepare what to say. You can think of that as you eat and get ready. I will meet you at the cafe we went to in two hours, ok? Now go! Stop freaking out and just get focused! One baby step at a time.

 

Then, the others all sent him encouraging memes and gifs. The one that made him laugh was ‘keep calm and AAA’ Followed by Ong doing his signature jumping arm cross crossing ‘ay, ay, ay~’ dance that was cursed he usually broke things and caused accidents when he did that.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Who is trying to curse me? I'm disowning you!

 

Daniel sent a short video glaring at them all and slashing his thumb across his throat.

 

 

An hour or so later, Daniel was in the middle of doing his hair when he noticed by chance that @Ddongwu had been added to the chat. He smiled, somehow proud of his friends for welcoming him, the first person allowed in the chat in months. He thought there was no way they would as they had rejected people before. They were just a tight nit group, not unfriendly, but they didn't want the chat to return to the bore it was before with only half the people ever participating yet having access to personal things about them since they had grown close. Turns out his friends were very large, warm hearted.

 

@Ddongwu:

Have a great time! Hope to see lots of great pictures. You are probably nervous but don't be. I've met him a couple times when I was visiting relatives in Korea. He is really nice, chill, and down to earth. Just treat him like a friend you haven't seen in a long while, that will make both of you comfortable and you will have an enjoyable moment. Ask him to do aegyo for me~

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Sure! Thanks. I'm still going to be dying from nerves but I will try to think that way. I know him well enough and we are pretty similar so he might as well be my bff lol. Welcome to the group. Sorry that me and Min will be out today. Chat with the other guys and get close~

 

Daniel wanted to talk to the new guy too since he was curious about him. He hadn't said much personal information yet. He hoped the other guys would get it out of him but he seemed nice and funny and friendly enough Daniel didn't think he would regret inviting him there.

 

@Ddongwu:

Have fun, give him kisses from me *Smiley tongue face

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

I wish! I don’t think he’d like that haha. I’m probably not his type, even if he were into guys. I’m not that good looking or cute. *Squinting, blushing face

@Ddongwu:

You might be surprised haha. I bet he’s more into personality anyway. Tho if you kissed him, it might start a riot and cost you your life. Is he worth it? XD

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Hmm, tempting…He would be absolutely worth it. I would take a bullet for that man, honestly. Maybe at the next fan sign event, if things go well today.

@Ddongwu:

Good luck! You’re going to need it. I heard he dyed his hair for today.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

I haven’t heard that! You must be following some great sources. Hmm, I wonder what it’s going to be. *praying for ash colors

@Ddongwu:

Your prayers may have just been answered *winky face

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

$#@@%!!!!!! *beep *beep *beeeeeeeep-----------  ....

@Ddongwu:

Ha ha. You’re cute, Danny hyung~ 

 

Daniel hated being called cute, but he could let it slide this time. He didn’t want to scare the new guy away because he rather liked talking to him already. He was…somehow comfortable, and familiar, thought that didn’t make much sense because he didn’t know hardly a thing about him yet.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

haha. Thanks!

@Ddongwu:

Anytime, go and don't choke (or try not to, I know it's hard since he's breath takingly gorgeous). Fighting! :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo has entered into the story guys, finally! As a character, not us just a mention or idea. Sorry that it has taken so long. Actually the first three chapters if you read all together, you will see they happened in just one day. It was a very eventful day and it took a long time to get through because we have plot and also we should see what people think of what's going on in the group chat as well. This chapter at least skipped a couple of days.
> 
> Not only did you see drummer Seongwoo who is a sweet, flirty mystery in Daniel's memories several years earlier but you also get to see Seognwoo now and through his online persona. Seongwoo's unofficial twitter account is @Ddongwu. He poses as a fanboy to learn about his fans and scroll things about himself and save pictures. He uses it as research. The thing he's never done though is enter into a group chat, this is a first. The supposed reason is to get to know his fan boys better. The real reason is, he's curious about the two fanboys he saw at his live because he found them handsome and adorable and btw Seongwoo is gay but it's totally covered from the entertainment world. I hope that you liked his character so far~ You will see more of him in the future chapters, more of his POV as well. The next chapter will be Nielhwan going to the fan sign and some things from Seongwoo's POV before the event. It will be really fluffy and comical, just picture Daniel freaking out and doing things that are just stupid because he can't contains his feels. Look forward to it coming in a week or two more.
> 
> I hope that you are liking it so far. I hope it makes you laugh and you're interested in what's going to happen next. Comments and upvotes much appreciated and if you like it recommend to your friends too~ By the way, this story will not include threesomes or foursomes, it's not that kind of love square. In case you're feeling weirded out by that. This is merely friends who end up crushing on each other, or in some cases more than one. I won't say who's dating who later or who ends up happily every after in the end though. That's a joy ride of a rollercoaster for you to enjoy and just see where the next curve takes you. 
> 
> I have another new story, with ongniel as kids going on if you would check that out it would be great!   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976332/chapters/34706654
> 
> See you in a week to two weeks with face to face ongniel interaction!
> 
> <3 Raina


	5. Finally, Pretty Moles Up-Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Daniel attend Seongwoo's fan sign after much preparation. Daniel is dying of nerves and that causes him to make a fool of himself on more than one occasion much to Minhyun's amusement. Minhyun is there to encourage Daniel and stop him from fleeing out the back or side doors which he is continuously contemplating. Seongwoo is noticably flirty and touchy with both of them and incredibly sweet not to mention even more drop dead gorgeous close up, causing them both to lose their cool yet also have a blast. It's pretty clear that Seongwoo has less interest in girls than Daniel thought, at least outside of his fans. Minhyun and Daniel get closer through the experience. Prepare to be jealous but also totally relate to this fan account!

Seongwoo was getting ready for a music show live recording without fans this time. He was bored in the waiting room after he had been made up because he wasn't going to see any fans likely unless they were hidden among the staff so he couldn't get excited. It was harder for him because he had to perform alone. It would have been better for him to be in a group but everyone that the company had attempted in the past didn't work out so they figured that Seongwoo was just meant to be a soloist. He didn’t mind it most of the time since he was a lone wolf, but at these moments he rather regretted how events in his life had turned out.

He had been stalking Dan's twitter profile since last night trying to get to know him better before meeting him. He had seen that Dan had edited one of his photos so his hair was silvery and it had a lot of positive comments and retweets, dubbing him as a new, improved version of a Korean ‘Jack Frost’. He was also tempted by the idea of Ong Frost after he had seen it, though he hardly had ever dyed his hair anything but a shade of brown. It was just his personal preference, he liked things simple and traditional, which was why his casual wardrobe had a lot of classic black.

 Today he had asked Jisung to attempt it though, out of curiosity. It was temporary in case it didn't look that good. He wasn't sure about it yet but he did usually try to trust his fans’ judgements and give them what they wanted from time to time. He wasn't used to it and didn't really know what to think of it when he looked in the mirror but in his opinion it at least didn't seem bad.

The other fanboy he had seen that day, the dark haired really tall one, he learned through the group chat was nicknamed Min. Min was a professional model but he only sent photos with his face hidden so Seongwoo couldn't tell just how handsome or good he was. He was a good yet unprofessional singer, intelligent, mature, liked older Korean ballad singers, and obsessed with being neat and clean.

Dan was a drummer for an amateur rock band called Just be Joyful, also known as JBJ. His personality and habits were the opposite of Min. He liked their music enough to buy and download it especially their new one, Fantasy. He thought they had enough potential to get picked up somewhere and since he wanted to go here, Seongwoo thought he could subtly hint about how much he liked them to the CEO.

 He kept watching the shaky, unclear fan cams of Dan drumming he found, remembering with fondness the times that he had played. Something about the way that he seemed to go wild and let loose, enjoying playing on the drums like it was a playground reminded him of this teenage fan he used to teach.  But Dan’s skills were way better and he looked totally different. That boy had been cute, clumsy, chubby, and smiling often, while this person was broody, bulky, deft, and hot. Though he hadn't acted like that at the live. He had acted more like a starstruck fan girl, which coming from a cute guy was unique and adorable.

He forced Jisung to listen to their music while he fixed his look last minute just before. Jisung thought they seemed alright but it wasn't his kind of music.

He suggested, "Ask my boyfriend. He is in charge of finding new talent."

"Ah, right. Where is he even?"

Sungwoon was the agent that found him and as a special treat for finding Fantagio's next biggest star as it turned out he got to be his manager. But he wasn't very good at it, seeing as outside of the car after arriving at a venue he was hardly ever around. He left the singer to the staff most of the time.

Jisung and Woojin were the only staff that were constantly around Seongwoo off stage or set during comeback times. He kind of missed the short, cocky, bossy, cherry red-haired panda. He was a fun guy, especially delightful to tease for being a midget, especially next to his own impressive, above average height. It didn’t always seem like they had a good relationship because of how mean and cool they acted towards each other, but Seongwoo actually considered Sungwoon as one of his best friends and one of the only people he sort of listened to when he gave advice or suggestions.

"I don't keep tabs on him. I’m not his wife," Jisung snapped.

Seongwoo figured there must be some drama going on between them and that Jisung was irritated and hurt likely that he didn't know where his boyfriend was. Sungwoon wasn't very good at keeping in touch especially the details of his whereabouts and when he would return. The two staff members seemed to differ in their opinions of that sort of thing’s importance. Seongwoo hated relationship drama and always had, since the time his parents were fighting before the divorce when he was young which he had been grateful for.

 Thankfully, he had had no interest in dating in ages. Men could be really frustrating because of this sort of bad habit and he had grown rather sick of it during his college fuckboy days. He decided he would ask later and not pry or Jisung would get angry enough to sabotage his look just before he went on. His clothes had mysteriously malfunctioned on stage several times after he had dared to cross him and now he was all the wiser because as a coincidence the odds were near zip. There was a certain time it was okay to mess with Jisung and that wasn't right now.

He went back to the group chat of fanboys he had just entered into. They were really friendly, funny kind guys he thought thus far. It made him feel great to have such down to earth, genuine fans. They weren't even obsessed with him. He had expected they would talk about him a lot but they talked about each other's lives even more.

They were clearly close and he wondered if it was possible for him to wedge his way in as well. They were welcoming him with open arms though, asking lots of questions, though careful not to be invasive. He decided to just have fun making up his own identity but keeping hobbies and personality and likes mostly similar to his own to avoid discrepancies later that would top them off to that he wasn't being fully honest about his identity.

He said that he was mid twenties, living in Manhattan in the USA, he was a Korean American named Thomas, he had a large close family and a couple dogs, and that he was studying acting in grad college, and that he liked listening to music, singing in the shower, and reading/writing poetry. He made up a story about how he had come to like Ong Seongwoo. That he fell in love after his kpop addicted friends showed it to him. Usually, he didn't like K-pop but Seongwoo was special, he explained. He had fallen for him instantly and considered the man a gift from god who was totally his type. He said that he was gay and always had been, which was mostly true. Back in his high school band, Seongwoo had experimented here and there during some wild after parties but hadn’t found pussy to his liking.

The others offered information without much pressure about themselves as well. Three were young students living in other countries. Only the one who was a star basketball player wasn't Korean, the sweetest, gayest guy was a composer addicted to girl groups and Rihanna who was also fluent in English was the maknae, the savage kid that barely talked was blunt and sarcastic had a certificate in hapkido and a dark side, and the funniest, friendliest, most talkative guy was a singer song writer with the voice of an angel and insane guitar skills despite he was in his mid twenties.

They offered information about the fanboys he would be meeting soon that were currently MIA from the chat. Min the model was the oldest and acted that way and he was uptight and ocd but also very flirty and only interested in guys. Dan was apparently ‘mostly straight’ and the biggest fan and very busy with his fan site activities, the band, and part time work. He didn't sleep much so that he could talk to his friends and properly fanboy. He was the one that devoted most of his time to keeping up with the singer Ong Seongwoo and spamming the chat. They looked at him to keep informed of what was going on. He also apparently knew everything about Seongwoo there was to know.

Seongwoo chuckled when he read that comment. He was going to have to talk to Dan more. He would pretend he was pretty new to the Slate fandom and he had a lot of things he wanted to know and he would test just how great this Seongwoo expert was. There has to be something he didn't know or was misinformed about. He wondered where fans even collected all this personal info from anyway. Sometime it was amazing the things they knew and brought to fan signs or sent as gifts, exactly what he liked and needed.

Jisung tapped his head rather sharply with a brush to get his attention. "You have five more minutes. Wait here and try not to cause trouble."

"Me? Never," he gave an innocent look with his hands up in a cute shrug gesture. Jisung rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Where have I heard that before? Let’s see. I think it was just before you disappeared and caused me headaches a hundred times, even once at an end of the year Awards ceremony. Stay put this time, I mean it. No wondering, no sneaking a Tsingtao before the event, and most certainly no searching out attractive males to flirt with. We can’t cover you with ‘he’s majorly direction challenged’ all the time."

Seongwoo knew he honestly was. His fans found that adorable and didn’t mark his intelligence down for it luckily.  

"Yeah yeah yeah, mom. You're no fun, as always. How does Sungwoon even get his thing in you when you're so uptight? He must be like a toothpick." Seongwoo spit out his tongue at him noisily, not caring rather even hoping that spit went flinging in the pink haired man's direction.

Jisung's mouth dropped and he smacked the singer’s foot that was resting on a footstool in front of him. "The mouth on this kid! And you spit on me, that's just disrespectful not to mention dis-gus-ting! No-one knows how rude and vulgar you are magically. Thank God."

Not caring about being lectured at all, Seongwoo plugged in his ear phones to show that he was going to ignore him. He snickered as Jisung rushed off, stomping angrily, to do something before he went on. He played with his black and white constellation marked inner ear as he closed his eyes, listening to that truly superb song, Fantasy. While focusing on the drummer sounds and mimicking how the moves would go, he drifted off into his foggy memories.

 

 

Flashback

 

“Good job, pup. Let's take a break."

 

Seongwoo put down a black sack on the small, dim studio floor with a clunk.

 

"Meong!"

 

Seongwoo laughed as he looked at the short, chubby, cute, energetic, black haired boy bounding over to him from the are of the drumset, imitating a puppy welcoming his master home. Euigun, as he fondly thought of him as his head but actually called him by a pseudo-nickname ‘Niellie’, wagged his bubble butt with an imaginary tail and squatted down on all fours with his pink tongue sticking out just a tad, looking up at him with devotion and excitement just like his Samoyed puppy.

 

Seongwoo smiled down at him, thinking the boy was precious and as usual gave off a feeling several years younger than his age which was close to his actually. It would be great if his purity and youth could be protected forever. It likely wouldn't be as long as they were hanging out, but Seongwoo was going to allow himself one more week, a few more entertaining sessions, several more heart fluttering flirty uwu moments with his secret, inappropriate crush. He was going to put off corrupting the young boy as much as possible with enforcing his steel nerves on his terrible, devilish impulses.

 

"Good boy. Were you practicing hard? Miss me?" he asked with warmth and affection pouring out of every pore and tone.

 

"Meong meong!" Euigun answered loudly, brushing up against his leg as if he wanted pets.

 

Seongwoo reached down and pet his head very slightly at the top, the only place that wasn't wet with sweat from his individual homework practicing what they had learned earlier. Seongwoo was a gentle teacher most of the time but he believed in constant practice making perfect so he didn’t let the boy rest much.

 

"I will test you later. For now, I was thinking we could rest in front of the fan with a cool beverage. I think you deserved it today for not complaining or getting distracted. Okay?"

 

"Meong!"

 

Euigun nodded and jumped over to the fan, plopping down on his plush, black adidas trainer covered bum. Seongwoo sat down, drug the bag expertly with his foot, earning a look of admiration and clapping from the younger like he had been hoping for, and pulled out a handkerchief from his hoodie pocket. Euigun smiled gratefully with a shy laugh and flushed pink, looking cuter and sweeter than ever. It was almost like drugs shot right into his heart the way the intense reaction happened speedily. The boy had no clue what affect he had on his hyung because Seongwoo was excellent at acting.

 

Seongwoo silently turned on the fan and put his hood up so his hair which was loose today wouldn't fly about. He never liked not looking cool especially in front of his fans, even more so the ones he was slightly interested in and trying subtly to impress. He opened the soda can and put it next to the boy. Then, he opened his Tsingtao and took a long drink.

 

"Ah. That hits the spot."

 

Almost as good as an orgasm in a taught, pale ass he thought to himself, though it was unusual for a boy at his young age to know what that felt like but well some boys just stared early. He made sure he didn't say naughty things in front of the totally innocent boy who had likely never even had a kiss seeing as he had once admitted during a game of truth and dare to never having a girlfriend. Seongwoo had always taken the dare because he didn’t dare reveal truths to anyone less they see just how messed up his life had been and how he worked to hide it behind a playful, positive, carefree mask.

 

The boy was apparently thirsty. He drank it all at once without pausing to breathe. Seongwoo watched with his mouth dropped. He had never seen someone drink so fast, the whole can was gone in mere seconds that took him a few minutes normally. After that was gone, the boy wiped his attractive, glistening, wet mouth and sheepishly smiled.

 

"Seong..."

 

"Hyung," he corrected gently, reminding the boy not to forget honorifics no matter how close they got. Euigun was just slightly rude like that. He was a cute kid with a subtly appearing rebellious side that liked to push boundaries with elders and authority figures, a phase all teenage boys went through.

 

"…woo hyung. What does beer taste like?"

 

"Hmm? You never even tried it?"

 

That was surprising. Euigun was showing a whole new level of innocence. The boy shook his head and jutted out his lip looking wounded. Seongwoo sighed and handed him the can as he ruffled his drying hair.

 

"Here. You can have this. I have one more. Don’t drink it too fast, you might feel sick. It ain’t sweet soda I can promise you that."

 

Seongwoo watched curiously with a smirk as he rested on his bent knee. The boy was cautiously sipping and pulled down the can after a few seconds. He smacked his plush, cherry tinted lips from the balm he borrowed him, his expression thoughtful.

 

"Oh, it's bitter. But I like it?" the boy brightly grinned and then chugged the entire can with greedy gulps.

 

 Seongwoo thought about how he felt tortured by many things right now--the image of his head thrown back guiltily, the fantasy of what his pillow lips would taste like, and the thought that he had something else bitter for the boy to try he was also quite possibly sure to like. He cleared his throat and put his hands over his pelvis to block the boy from seeing his excitement, averting his eyes to the spinning fan. That would be hard to explain away than those times when he was caught staring or suddenly hugging him or even when he occasionally patted his plump bum.

 

 He reached in for another beer, of which he had two left. Euigun asked for another and Seongwoo didn't even try bothering to refuse him. He hardly refused the cutie anything, which was a problem. Euigun was now spoiled and often pushing the boundaries of their heirarchy. He hoped it wasn't going to be too hard on the boy when he quit the band and disappeared to start a new life with a new dream.

 

In the end, it was going to be better for him. He was a bad influence look at what he was doing as a minor to an even younger boy. Just like his father had insulted him and the reason his mother had asked him to leave the home because he embarrassed her in front of her church friends after coming home drunk with a fan during a prayer circle meeting. That had been a year ago and he'd been totally on his own making a living and having to go to school online for his GED.

 

"What kind of music besides rock do you like? How's school going? What's your favorite subject?"

 

Seongwoo took this private break time they hardly ever got as an opportunity to ask Daniel a bunch of personal questions he realized he had forgotten to ask. He wanted to quickly now as much as he could, hoping some of the info would turn him off from liking the baby like minor. The hourglass was almost up on their time to be together but only Seongwoo knew about it. Daniel as always was blissful oblivious to anything painful or difficult.

 

Thirty minutes later, Euigun was laying on the floor, muttering in his adorable thick Busan accent, "Hyung, I don't feel so good."

 

Seongwoo looked over his face which was flushed and his eyes were droopy.

 

"I think you are a little drunk," he chuckled.

 

"Aw, so this is how it feels. All warm and tingly and things seem to be moving..."

 

"Yeah, that's about right. You are in the good side of it now."

 

"I feel really happy and giggly."

 

"Sure that's not just because of me, since I'm so funny and handsome," Seongwoo bragged as he laid on his arm, facing the younger, smiling boy, his almond eyes moving into crescents, a tiny door visible under one.

 

"That's true. That's probably the reason," Euigun replied playfully, looking at him with that usual adoring look like he was the sun, the moon, and the stars wrapped in one tiny package.

 

Seongwoo was attracted to him because of that but also overwhelmed and scared of it. He knew best how not perfect he was and he hated to disappoint the guy, just as he did with his other fans. He only hoped the boy didn't hate him and forget him after he left.

 

Seongwoo grew bored and eventually out of things to talk about. This was not a good thing because Seongwoo bored often led him into trouble and Euigun too eagerly followed along. He suggested they play a game of rock scissors paper. The loser would have to receive a physical punishment. Seeing as Euigun was inebriated, he had what he somehow thought was going to be a genius idea. When Euigun lost, Seongwoo suggested a kiss on the cheek.

 

Euigun stuttered that that was too much and Seongwoo pushed him into it teasing him about being a baby. After a light peck, on the cheek Euigun turned his head and Seongwoo stole a light kiss on his lips, the boy’s very first. He pulled back with a smirk, ecstatic that he had finally taken what he wanted even just briefly. He was confident he could play it off if Euigun was upset.

 

Euigun chewed on his lip, his unclear eyes opened wide. He was clearly drunk and out of it. Seongwoo wondered if he would clearly remember this later or not, it was hard to judge the level of his intoxication just yet. Euigun blinked at him for several seconds, then stared down at his lips for several moments more as they both laughed nervously. Then, Euigun's look turned serious and he jumped forward, holding the elder’s face as he pressed their lips together again. If Seongwoo wasn't so pleasantly surprised, he would have laughed at him like usual because it was a weird look on the bright, bubbly, always grinning and goofing around boy.

 

He looked different from up close as they curiously, sweetly brushed their soft, wet lips together time and time again, Euigun laying on Seongwoo's arm and Seongwoo leaning over him. He kept his eyes closed, his face serene and devoid of the lines and dimples from him always smiling, his usually rounded cheeks flattening out. Seongwoo noticed that the boy's baby far was flattening out and his features would be changing. He was actually appearing more handsome and sexy than cute right now.

 

He wondered what he would look like in his twenties and maybe if they would meet by chance then in the music industry. If they could be together then,I f Euigun was only corrupted like him or if he himself were magically a better, nicer, less complicated, much less selfish person. It was a splendid thought but it was like a dream that would likely turn into bubbles and fade away. It was so far from reality so his logical mind couldn't conceive it as much as his heart desperately wanted.

 

While deep in his thoughts which turned their kisses very light and slow, he realized that Euigun was no longer responsive. He had fallen asleep. Well, it was more like a drunken stupor. He sighed and rubbed their noses together.

 

"I pray you don't remember this but a selfish part of me wants you to never forget. Soon I will be gone and we will likely never meet again. Don't hate me. Grow into a tall, handsome, hot, confident man but never ever lose your sweet, playful nature no matter the cruelties and hardships you face. I'm sure you will make a splendid drummer even surpassing me eventually. You make a fine dancer as well. May all your dreams come true, my little pup. Sorry that I took advantage of you not being in your right state of mind. I might regret making myself hurt further but well I just had to indulge myself just once. How I have longed to kiss you and even been close several times. I will only allow myself to say this once. Since I'm already far on my path to self-destruction...I like you. I'm going to erase that feeling from my heart because those feelings are useless for a person like me. But I mean it. The last few weeks I've really come to honestly like you."

 

Seongwoo whispered this softly as he brushed the back of his fingers along the young boy’s peaceful, cute, baby like features hidden under thick locks of damp, dark hair and acne splotches and a baby mustache only visible when he was inches away. Then, he kissed from his forehead to the top of his slightly crooked nose and back up, thinking this moment was a miracle gift he would always be grateful for. His plan had been to disappear without ever experiencing or acting on any of his fantasies or deep hidden feelings for the boy he felt was off limits even more so because he didn't deserve him.

 

"Sleep well and just forget about me and everything, baby. That will be easier."

 

Seongwoo himself didn't want to forget but yet he also did, the pain of the heartbreak he had been going through and the intense frustration at his own character for bringing it upon himself. Both of them completely forgetting about the other was probably for the best. If only there were some magical ‘Forget Me’ potion he could take.

 

 

"Good morning! Ready to die?"

"Oh yeah, I wrote out my will after seeing he dyed his hair this morning."

Minhyun laughed and gave Daniel a warm, firm hug. While keeping the shorter man under his wing, he checked that Daniel had all he needed like his gift, the fan art note, his camera, his wallet, and water in his bag. Daniel liked how he was caring and thorough like a father figure. Then, they headed through the gates to the subway. They passed an advertisement for Seongwoo’s debut anniversary which was coming up and took a picture of it(truthfully, Daniel suggested they go this way because he had seen it advertised today but he was keeping this a secret because it would seem nicer to Minhyun if it was a surprise).

"It's like he read your mind. Didn't you just post the other day how great he would look with ash hair and you even changed his profile photo? Ong had said he wasn't going to dye his hair last comeback even. He must have seen your post. He's given you what you wanted, right? Wah, you must feel special~"

Daniel blushed and shook his head and hands. "No no no. Just coincidence. I'm not a big account or important enough that he would do that I'm sure."

"Hmm, it’s an odd coincidence though. You know how he likes to check what fans are up to online. You aren't a small account either. He might be following you even..."

Daniel looked horrified at the idea of Seongwoo seeing the inappropriate and cheesy, loving, borderline creepy things he had said about him, he could easily find out he was a fanboy. He thought he had better be careful what he posted and change his profile a bit just in case. There had certainly been a number of comments of his lustful spazzing that he would rather Seongwoo never come across.

"No, that's really unlikely. Out of all the thousands of fans...and he probably hardly has time to be lurking on Twitter every day, posing as a fan." Daniel finished with a nervous laugh and Minhyun followed along.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. That would be both a fantasy and a nightmare, think of the perverted things he would see. Have you prepared what you're going to say to him?"

Daniel ran his hands through his hair and flushed face. “Uh, I kind of did. But I don't have a good memory and my heart is racing the closer we get so I'm probably going to forget. My hands are shaking, see?"

Minhyun took his hand in his abruptly. Daniel thought absently again that it felt rather nice. He blushed and bit his lip after thinking that, feeling guilty because there he went thinking of Minhyun as a ‘replacement Ong’ because of his similar character and proportions. Minhyun deserved better than that. He deserved someone that truly liked him and was attracted for him for being himself, like how Jaehwan felt. He didn't want to come between those two's blossoming love at all--that's how he interpretted their interactions anyway. 

"Oh, they really are. I'm excited but I'm not that nervous. Compared to you I'm pretty calm."

They dropped hands but kept them linked. It felt pleasant and natural despite the dampness from Daniel’s nervous sweat.

"I told you there is no way I can be calm. I'm meeting the love of my life here, finally. The moment I've been dreaming of for ages has come. I just hope I go quiet or get tongue tied, not just blurt out something humiliating like the other day."

"Why don't we write something down on your hand then?" Minhyun suggested, with a comforting squeeze of his fingers.

"I will likely sweat it off but it's not a bad idea. I should at least put down what I really want to say..."

"Well, it's not like it's going to be your only chance ..."

Daniel changed the subject by asking Minhyun what he brought and what the comments he had prepared were since he'd been keeping it a secret so as not to influence Daniel. In other words, he didn't trust the blonde not to steal his ideas. Minhyun had a flower headband prepared for him and his comments, question, and notes were great. Daniel felt like his paled in comparison and he was tempted to scrap it all last minute. Minhyun encouraged him that his idea was cute and sincere and it would make Seongwoo laugh and cherish what he had done. Daniel nearly teared up at how sweet and supportive Minhyun was of a friend but he gave him a warm bear hug instead. 

 

 

 

 It wasn't long after they were seated in the venue with the other 98 lucky fangirls that a staff explained about the proceedings. Daniel was number 78 according to the bag of goodies supposedly from Seongwoo himself and Minhyun was 79. Daniel grew excited because 78 was supposedly a lucky number, being Seongwoo's favorites. Adorably, he had combined his birthday with some math formula to get his birthday but he had forgotten how later on. Inside the goodie bags were water, snacks that Seongwoo endorsed, photo cards, his signature, and a hand written note with some lines of his favorite poetry that was sweet, sentimental and loving enough to bring tears to the weaker fans.

Daniel finished sniffling and put the bag back under his chair where it had been originally when they came in after drinking half the water bottle nearly in one gulp. He had always been an incredibly fast drinker, something that teenage Seongwoo had often laughed about. Then, he got his huge white camera ready. Like others, he was prepared with a fresh memory stick and full battery so he could capture hundreds of moments at this event. Some, like Minhyun, opted to stay tech-free, soaking in the blissful, heaven-sent moment. Daniel, on the other hand, needed something to distract himself from his nerves which were borderline making him feel sick and making his skin glisten and glow with a wet sheen.

He almost was tempted to just skip his turn but Minhyun most definitely wouldn't let him. He was already threatening to drag Daniel onto the stage with his whole might in his buff body if Daniel were to attempt or even look like he was about to chicken out.

Daniel as usual hid behind his camera when Seongwoo came out, gasping and gripping Minhyun's arm at the sight of him in the flesh. Minhyun was tensed and on the edge of his chair, expression in pleased awe.

"Wah....his looks are on another dimension. He's totally 4D today. That hair, that look, his smile, wahhh..."

Daniel was melting behind his camera as he clicked it. His hands were shaking and his heart racing and his breath not coming in correctly so his chest was burning. He was amazed that he was able to keep it together this well even. Inside, he was screaming and pulling his hair and breaking things. Today, Seongwoo was next levels of gorgeous, almost as if he knew Daniel was going to meet him and he was bent on finally doing him in. He was so good looking with dark ash colored hair in a messy comma style, wearing black and burgundy soft, light, tight clothes, his pale, black silk collared neck exposed all the way to the mole at his collarbone that Daniel kept glancing at.

He gulped as he zoomed in on that pale, smooth, thin neck with the protruding Adams apple which moved as he talked. He looked kinky, pretty, soft yet also hard, and so very…edible. They were forced to watch in silence as they were both in awe as fans, following the directions of staff, went to him one by one, each there from two to four minutes, giving him gifts, talking, holding his hands, putting something on his body to wear, getting their album signed. The security guards and staff would usher the fans to hurry up but Seongwoo would ignore them often, not pressuring his fans to cut their time with him short.

The way that he looked at each fan was if he were the world's sweetest, most dedicated boyfriend looking at his girlfriend on a date. He smiled often and gave them full attention and he was full of natural aegyo and practically shooting hearts out of his eyes. Seongwoo on stage was a charismatic, vixeny devil but in front of his fans at events like these he was the definition of pure uwu at its finest.

Daniel wondered how those girls were living after being a foot away with that look focused solely on them. The best thing about Seongwoo was his expert fan service which he was well known for. It shined in this sort of setting. Each person got an individual show. He gave whoever was sitting in front of him his full attention and between fans he looked at the cameras of the seated fans and waved or did hearts or silly, cute expressions. He did this while playing with bubbles, wearing hats, headbands, masks, sunglasses ,and all sorts of cute yet silly costumes. He did anything fans suggested of him, looked towards the cameras of people who called his name enthusiastically, and did anything to give the fans good shots.

Daniel and Minhyun chuckled a lot and joked about how he would make a pretty bride while he was wearing a veil headband. Daniel personally liked when he had cat ears on or cosplay hats like a pilot, policeman, cowboy, or Mario. He thought Seongwoo looked good with hair accessories and it played on certain fantasies he had had at night when he had his private time on those nights he had a difficult time sleeping because he was overwhelmed with his feels for this perfect man. Just when you thought the man couldn’t get more perfect and lovable, he did, and it was at times freaking painful, in more places and ways than one.

Daniel got lots of pretty shots, a few of which were Seongwoo shooting hearts and hing expressions directly at his camera. Daniel hoped that for now Seongwoo just thought of him as a girl with short hair since he couldn't see his face. It was too embarrassing and terrifying to put down his camera. It was the only thing holding him together just barely, his racing heart intact, and keeping him from running screaming out the venue. His legs were tapping out a nervous beat, the typical habit of a long-time drummer as he recalled Seongwoo had had similar habits way back when that surfaced on occasion still. It annoyed Minhyun and distracted him from watching Seongwoo so he asked Daniel to stop several times.

Daniel honestly tried but the thought that the number was increasing and the row up next was approaching them slowly but surely was making him jittery. He zoomed in on Seongwoo just as he was linking his fingers with a girl and his head popped up to look at her in surprise and interest. It was a cute expression that allowed you to picture his musical, wispy, slightly high tone going ‘Neh?’

Then, his face split into an adorable grin, a dimple popping up close to his moles, his pretty, grey contact covered eyes scrunching up, making him go from model handsome to childishly cute. The fangirl was shocked and covered her face looking down to break eye contact. He chuckled, finding his effect on her amusing and swung her arm back and forth.

 "Fuck ..."

 "You will survive. Probably. Somehow. We both will," Minhyun encouraged him with a pat on his bouncing knee.

"Not if he ever looks at me like that, I definitely won't..." Daniel breathed out in a weak, shaky sigh. “I can’t do this, dude. I really can’t take it even being this close…”

Daniel put down his camera for a moment. He needed a break from looking at Seongwoo close up. The girl was now putting a plastic golden crown on his head. The singer put it slightly to the side and smiled at her as he asked if he looked good. She gave him a thumbs up. She burst into giggles as he bent his thumbs back comically in his special way of saying 'good job' back. The security staff said something to him, probably that she had been there long enough. Seongwoo pouted at the thought of having to send her away already. Apparently, he was amused by this girl who talked a lot and made him laugh.

Daniel felt a ping of jealousy. He wished that he could be like that. He knew that him and Seongwoo's humor code matched well and he'd made him laugh several times in the past, but now that he was aware of his crush, he wasn't sure that he could act that natural around him. He could barely look at him if it wasn't through a lens now and he could only imagine talking to his picture. Forget about entertaining him properly.

 Seongwoo played with her bracelet, not letting her hand stray far from his as he wrote something in her album. Before she left, he reached out and patted her head with the sweetest, loving smile. There was a collective sigh of envy and excited murmurs around him. It was common for Seongwoo to hold hands, though not the whole time, but not with other displays of affection.

The fan walked back to her chair with her red face covered giggling. Daniel had to admit Seongwoo had a good eye. She was one of the cutest fans he had ever seen at these events with good fashion sense and a natural pureness about her. He could have liked her himself but not now. Now he hated her because she was competition. He hoped this was the only time she came and that Seongwoo didn't already know her. He didn't think a daring scandal would be good for Seongwoo's new acting ventures.

“Lucky bitch…” he muttered softly under his breath with disdain.

Minhyun glanced over at him and chuckled in a pleasant, attractive fashion that sent shivers through Daniel that he would deny the reason for. It must be drafty in there from the air conditioner blasting. No way could he be gay for his friend, not when his other friend liked him...

"Down boy~ Jealous? He's more into guys, I promise you. That's just for show for the rest of us. He probably thinks of these girls as his younger and older sisters."

Daniel shook his head silently disagreeing. He was of course hopeful that Seongwoo was fully into guys but the reality was slim and there had been moments on shows that suggested Seongwoo wasn’t oblivious to the female species.

 

 

"Shit!"

He covered his mouth and his eyes went wide as Seongwoo clearly looked in their direction, for the first time completely out of the blue. Seongwoo was pleasantly surprised to see two fanboys. He waved at them enthusiastically and it almost seemed like he recalled who they were. Many fangirls turned to look exactly who was Seongwoo being so enthusiastic towards.

Minhyun shyly covered his mouth and laughed then he waved back. The fangirls that had turned around to look at them were laughing and smiling with sisterly sympathy when they spotted Daniel was totally frozen. Daniel felt like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him he was so ready to die from the extreme levels of embarrassment and exposure. Seongwoo was looking right at him with amusement, covering his own mouth bashfully in a similar fashion as them as he laughed. Minhyun pressed Daniel to say something as well, anything that came to mind.

His go to words from the concert came out much to his horror and Minhyun's utter amusement, as if he were possessed. He cupped his mouth and shouted like he was an army sergeant, "You're handsome!"

As soon as he did it, Daniel literally face palmed himself enough to sting and leave red marks, knowing that a video of him or at least his voice recording with Seongwoo reaction to the overly passionate fanboy was going to be all over Twitter later.

"Oh, he's still looking at you. Look up!" Minhyun swatted his back urgently.

Daniel came up from where he had collapsed on the seat and just dared to peek over the back of the chairs. Seongwoo had put his arms over his head in the shape of a heart, a shy smile playing on his kitten lips he held it there, biting back his laugh. Minhyun picked up his camera because Daniel was in disposed, peeking through his fingers only and snapped a photo as Seongwoo was clearly allowing and waiting for just that.

"Thank you, Blondie! Wait a little bit longer! I'm more handsome from close up!” he called.

Then, his attention went to the fan sitting in front of him ushered in by the staff despite the ruckus. Daniel was finally able to breathe again. He sank back in the chair, his arms gone limp as an aged spring onion and sighed as if he'd just survived the ordeal of war.

Minhyun chuckled and pat his shoulder. "You doing okay there, buddy? Shall I call an ambulance already? I actually have one waiting on standby. You lasted a shorter amount of time than I thought though, really rather pathetic even for you," he joked.

 Daniel stared up at the ceiling and shook his head. Minhyun punched his knee lightly.

"Well, I can still touch you, so you didn't turn ghost. Say something so I know that your soul hasn't left your body, huh?"

"Did that just freaking happen?" the blonde murmured in a dreamy fashion.

Minhyun was incredibly amused and smirking. "Oh yeah it certainly freaking did. I think he remembers you and finds you entertaining. I’m not even that sorry that I couldn’t keep my promise about stopping you from doing something stupid. It was all of a sudden and I was out of it as well."

 "Ugh…Are people still looking at me?" Daniel whispered with apprehension.

“They are filming you even now. You're going to become an internet sensation, possibly a meme. I was shocked at how loud your voice got there even. Impressive. You've got quite the healthy set of lungs. Good to know you don't smoke." The foxy man teased with the smuggest of smirks. It only added to how ridiculously handsome he was.

 Daniel groaned, then playfully kicked and glared up at him. "Your friend just humiliated himself in public and especially in front of his crush. That's what you are concerned about? Talk about savage and heartless. No wonder Jin ended up the way he is."

"Hey, don't bring my precious son into this, especially with that insulting tone. It wasn't as bad as you think it is. I think that he thought it was cute and he's touched. You don't need to hide."

Daniel pulled his hood over his head, hiding half his face and sinking as far down in the chair as he could go. He wasn’t going to listen to the wily fox anymore. He most definitely shouldn’t have come here. He should have trusted his gut.

He grumbled, "You only talk like that because you're not in my position."

Minhyum took over taking pictures with Daniel's instructions as the blonde hid and wallowed in self grief. Minhyun told him what was going on -- Seongwoo looked cute playing with a pink, magical wand, shooting fake money from a toy gon, and popping bubbles-- but he didn't tell him that Seongwoo kept glancing their way curiously as if he was hoping Daniel would pop up and do something else he found funny. Some fan girls kept glancing over at him and giggling at how he was hiding away from everyone after his stunt. 

 

 

While Minhyun went up to the table, Daniel took photos of him from the side so he could get their reaction which was also what Minhyun had agreed to do for Daniel with his camera so he had memories and proof for the fan account blog he was going to make tonight since he had no job or gigs for once. Daniel was surprised by how oddly calm and comfortable Minhyun was as he sat in that holy chair. 

He linked hands with the brightly welcoming, smiling Seongwoo as they chatted like old friends. Daniel was close enough that he could somewhat hear their conversation. Seongwoo was asking how he had been a fan and why and commenting he recalled him and his friend being at the show. Minhyun explained that they had the rose still. He asked who it was supposed to be before but Seongwoo wouldn't tell.

Minhyun said some compliments about his modeling and lyric writing skills. Seongwoo listened attentively, nodded, and kept smiling as they looked across the table at each other. Their thumbs were playing around with each other. Daniel felt envious as he looked through his camera lens. They were similar and together with their dark hair and elegant regal looks they were almost twins and made a beautiful picture together that was pretty much nothing short of art. He wondered if he should have worn something else and dyed his hair back to black. Suddenly, he felt like he looked like a fat, short, plain potato next to them.

Minhyun gave him his present and headband. Seongwoo took out the perfume and tried it on, then put some on Minhyun's wrist and brought it to his nose to smell it, joking that suited Minhyun even better. He thanked him sincerely and promised he would use it well. Then, he asked Minhyun to put the flower headband on. Minhyun was explaining the benefits and meaning of the organic pink and white flowers he had had picked out as he placed it on his ashy, impeccably styled locks ever so gently. Seongwoo did a flower pose in front of him, smiling sweetly as he listened. He looked angelically (inwardly quite devilish) gorgeous.

Finally, Minhyun was affected, his usual cool, mature demeaner slipping with the beauty in front of him doing poses that he was positively weak to. His face turned red and he covered his mouth as he laughed bashfully.

Fangirls squealed and Daniel's heart pricked as Seongwoo took his hand down with a cool, serious expression and brushed near his lip. He told Minhyun that he had a really gorgeous smile and it was against the law to hide it. Minhyun was red and tongue-tied.

Daniel would have fallen off the chair and rolled under the table to hide if he had flirted that hardcore out of the blue. Seongwoo went to sign his album and answer the question on his notes as if he hadn't done a thing out of the ordinary and girls weren't squeaking and gossiping behind them. Before he left, Seongwoo made Minhyun promised he would never hide his smile again.

 

 

Minhyun turned to look at him as he passed, flashed him a big grin and mouthed, "Good luck, you're going to need it. Now I’m 100 percent sure he's gay."

Daniel groaned as his number was called by a staff. He put down his camera and looked at the exit door. Should he run out? This was his last chance.

"Come here, Blondie! I'm waiting~ I'm over here," Seongwoo was calling to him it sounded like but he couldn't believe it.

He creaked his head inch by inch like a rusted robot to the right. Seongwoo was looking directly at him, smiling and waving, then beckoning to him. Seongwoo was blindingly gorgeous, too much for any human to be able to stomach, like Medusa, he should never be looked at so closely in the flesh. He paled as a ghost and looked over his shoulder. There was no one behind him, shit. Seongwoo was really talking to him. Daniel was the 'blondie' he was referring to. Seongwoo was talking to him! Seongwoo was anxious to meet him! Daniel was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Don't be shy or you will miss a great chance. I want to talk. Come on up, Blondie! I don’t bite, I swear~"

The staff member that called him looked down his list and commented about how they needed to keep going. Shoot, his chance was going to disappear at this rate. Why am I such a coward, he thought with defeat, his shoulders slumped and head down. It sounded like Seongwoo was asking to give him more time. What he needed he realized was a push, a literal one. He just couldn't get his footsteps started, no matter how his entire body was aching to go towards the light no matter how dangerous for his health it would certainly prove to be.

As if reading his mind, Minhyun was there, stuffing his album and present back in his hand. He literally gave him a push towards the stage, insisting that his bestie wouldn't allow to run away.

“Go get him, wolf!”

Daniel sheepishly grinned and bowed to the fangirls who were suddenly cheering for him in an encouraging congratulatory way.

“Ah, so you aren't deaf and blind nor forget how to walk," Seongwoo teased with an amused soft reassuring smile when he reached the table after what felt like the longest, most painful journey in the world. “Thank goodness~”

"Sorry..." Daniel murmured as he sat down, looking at the table because he could only look at the handsome man just a foot across from him for a few seconds.

His pale, long fingered, flawlessly beautiful as a sculpture hand was tapping at the table and he chuckled, a throaty purr like sound Daniel adored. "My eyes are up here. I get it though, first timers are shy. Just relax please. I’m human like any other. Treat me like a friend. You brought something for me?"

 Daniel nodded then shakily put the bag and album on the table. First, he took the album and Daniel silently pointed to where he marked. Seongwoo chewed on the pen cap and hummed one of his songs that just happened to be Daniel's favorite as he wrote something.

"Name?"

Daniel released the breath he had been holding all at once, "Neh?"

Daniel had gotten distracted staring at his mouth as it caressed and teased the plastic, thinking it was pretty soft glossy and sweet looking and he'd die for a small nibble. Seongwoo pulled the cap out of his mouth and smirked, not in his mocking way but in his entertained, curious sort of way.

 "What's your name? I am sure you have one, just like the rest of us. I would feel bad putting 'to Blondie.' Though it suits you. I like your hair color, handsome. Do you think I could pull it off?"

Daniel bit his lip and tore at his pants, his heart racing out of control. Was he hearing things right? Seongwoo couldn't possibly be talking to him and he had most certainly not complimented him and was that the 'handsome' word?! He forced himself to hold back his wish to squee and bury his red sweaty face in his jacket. He was going to look at Seongwoo for the rest of the time, even if it gave him heart failure and he didn't sleep for days after. He was going to drink up the face of the man he had been crushing on for ages and finally got lucky enough to be noticed by.

He really wanted Seongwoo to remember him, in a positive way rather than a total mess and a laughing stock. In order to do that, he needed to act cool, make eye contact, and actually say something proper. He needed to do like Minhyun had done, that brave obnoxious man. He recalled and tried to channel that calm, confident air he had. His voice was slightly softer and squeakier than he had hoped at first.

"Daniel...Um, sure you could pull it off but I always thought a dark red would suit you. As well as the color you have now."

Seongwoo lit up after hearing his voice. "Ah, really? Like this burgundy? I do like this color though this is my first time trying it out."

"It looks nice."

"Good. I want to look nice for my fans."

"You always look handsome. I wish you wouldn't stress about it. Whatever hair color you desire doesn’t matter. Just that you like the way you look."

"That's sweet of you. Sounds even sweeter with that accent. Busan accents are really charming."

Daniel looked down and heated up, biting at his lip, his heart twisting at the compliment. "It's nothing. And, um, thanks. I wish I could get rid of this accent because it makes me stand out."

"It's a good thing to stand out, Daniel. I hope you never lose it."

"Oh, sure..."

Whatever you say goes, he thought. He would forever keep is Busan accent and show it off with pride now, because THE Ong Seongwoo liked it. He found it charming! Be still my heart, what is hair. I'm--

Seongwoo looked down to write his name on the photo, his hand stretching out on the table just an inch away from his own hand. Daniel could sense the warmth, which oddly showed him that Seongwoo was human and real. Daniel smiled as he noticed the traces of drummer DNA still in him--he tapped in the standard rhythm he had first taught him that was a basic drumming skill that needed to be mastered before other moves could be added.

Daniel looked down at the note and blushed after he had completed it and turned it back to him without another word but a mischievous, flirty grin. Seongwoo had crossed out ‘a girl’ part in his question about what was a perfect date and checked that he liked going to a cafe with a good vibe, then he added that he wanted to hold hands secretly under the table while reciting poetry.

 That was so Ong Seongwoo somehow. Romantic, mature, modern, cheesy, simple. Was he hinting that it didn't necessarily need to be a girl? Was Minhyun really right? Did he...have a chance with his idol? Daniel wished that he had the guts to flirt with him like Minhyun had been, even if he had the courage to touch his fingers just a bit away it would be great.

He nervously gulped as Seongwoo read his note on the bag and went 'aw' with a look like he was touched. If the comment about ‘you can do anything if you just dream it’ jogged his memory, he didn't make it obvious. Well, what did it matter that much anyways? Knowing who he was didn't guarantee any change in their status. He was still famous and Daniel was merely a poor commoner fan that no one knew.

Seongwoo pulled out the large heart shaped glasses with an interested, excited woo that was cute enough to nearly make Daniel tip over the chair he was on. The rose color complimented his skin tone and the hearts were cute, he noted thankfully. Then, Seongwoo looked puzzled at the blobs of white fur inside.

"They are clip on cat ears," Daniel explained.

"Ah..." Seongwoo nodded with understanding.

He tried to put them on himself but the clumsy man who often acted before he thought things through had put them on backwards. Daniel chuckled and stood up, muttering under his breath without meaning to, "Cute Ongcheongie."

Seongwoo smiled and laughed sheepishly, releasing the clips. Daniel gently put them on, fully aware that Seongwoo was gazing at him intently with a grateful smile and curious appreciative eyes. Daniel only hoped he appeared attractive from this angle, not that there were boogers and hairs apparent.

"Thanks. You have nice hands."

When he was done, Seongwoo captured his wrist and slid his hand up over his palm, linking their fingers gently together like holding hands with fans was a daily occurance. Daniel completely froze, his heart banging against his rib cage gone completely speechless. 

He heard giggled gasps and excited murmurs from behind him. He wished there was no one to witness this moment; it was special and meaningful and also incredibly not cool. He covered his face as he smiled shyly turning even pinker. He boldly closed his hand around the others, praying that Seongwoo wouldn’t notice the shaking. Seongwoo was calmly waiting, smiling at him and squeezing his hand slightly, his long, warm, smooth thumb petting his.

“Yours are much nicer…” he barely got out in a whisper.

Seongwoo flashed him his ‘boyfriend’ smile. Daniel dug his feet in the floor, curled his toes, and bit his lip to control himself. "I prefer calluses, it shows perseverance and hard work ethic. Thank you for coming. I'm glad I got to meet you again."

 "You remember me?" He gulped, eyes popping. Daniel somehow thought that he recognized him from the past already, something that he had barely even dared to hope for. 

"Sure I do. You were at my live the other day. My number one fanboy, was it?" Seongwoo teased and chuckled, enjoying the fan’s shyness and humiliation at the memory of his outburst. "That was precious. You're cute. Quite a good shouter."

Daniel felt like steam must be pouring out of his ears now. "Thanks..." he stuttered out.

He usually hated being called cute but it was okay he guessed if it was from his crush, he would take any compliment he could get. He would still prefer that Seongwoo said he was handsome or sexy but that wasn’t likely going to be possible with the embarrassing, shy way he was acting currently.

Seongwoo chuckled and cocked his head the other way. Daniel searched his face, surprised to see that he truly was flawless to the point he hardly needed all the make-up he had on him. He also wondered if there were any other creature as beautiful looking in the universe.

"So, your name is Daniel. That's pretty cool. Cool name for a cool guy. Are you a foreigner?" he asked curiously.

Daniel tried to speak more confidently. "No, it's just a nickname. For the stage with my band. I play the drums."

"Oh, I can tell. From your arms and grip and your calluses. You must be good with sticks and... other things..."

Daniel bit his lip and flushed as the man winked and smirked crookedly. Seongwoo’s flirty vixen side was out and it was directed right at him, holy shit! He was sexy as hell! Daniel didn't know what to say to that so he blurted out in a shaky voice there was another present at the bottom.

"Wow, super cute!" He commented as he released Daniel’s hands and took out the seal with a patterned green and white bandana around its neck and a toy fish tucked in its back. "Aw, it has lunch. Is it traveling?" he next asked with childish wonder.

"This is Ongiana Jones. He is traveling to the jungle. He caught a fish for lunch. I heard you are going to the jungle next week to film."

"Oh, you must be well informed them. I like your sense of humor, just my style." Seongwoo’s eyes scanned his face in an appreciative, studious manner.

 "I am the master nim of the site called Pretty Moles, but you probably wouldn’t know of it with your busy schedules and the sheer number of other sites out there…"

Seongwoo brightened, radiating even more than before which Daniel hadn’t thought possible. It was impossible to look directly at him so he looked at his collar. "Oh, really?! I love your photos the best. Keep up the good work. You have real talent."

Daniel felt even more shy, yet astounded and delighted, that he knew of him but happy that he liked his work. "I will do my best. Sorry I can't attend everything. I'm not rich and I have my band."

Seongwoo pursed his thin, glossy, pink lips that Daniel had dreamed a thousand times of hungrily tasting. "Hmm, I see... Well, I hope to see you more often. I hope your band does well soon so you can get extra cash. I would really like to see more fan boys."

"Er....yeah, um, I'll try. Thanks for the good wishes. I should go now your staff looks upset."

The staff had been tapping him on the shoulder but Seongwoo had just been sort of shrugging him off and ignoring him. He sighed and made a Hing face.

“Just ignore them. If you go so soon, I will miss you terribly.”

Daniel jumped in his chair, fidgeted and blinked rapidly. “Neh? N-neh, okay…”

“Good puppy,” Seongwoo said softly with a husky, tingling chuckle, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Daniel balked as Seongwoo, the Ong Seongwoo in his gorgeous, glistening, pale flesh, reached across the counter of the table past his album and the seal gift and gently took his hand again. He knew that he had often done it with others before him, but somehow he couldn't help but feel special to be holding his hands twice. His heart was on overdrive like a drum roll, his cheeks red, his sleeve covering his smiling mouth, his eyes rapidly blinking. Seongwoo's hands were incredibly slender and soft. Daniel felt like he now held the whole world and he was supposed to protect it. Seongwoo had been his whole world for over a year now as his huge fan. Now they were finally meeting face to face again, after years.

Do you remember me, hyung? The chubby, punky, acne ridden, boarder wanna-be drummer boy who wore baggy clothes and who's black shaggy hair was too long who could hardly hit the snare straight? I've changed a lot and so have you, but at the same time you haven't really changed at all really, not where it counts. You're still perfect and you are still the only man that makes my heart race...

Seongwoo giggled and linked their fingers together, squeezing slightly. It had only been a minute since he’d felt the singer’s touch but his skin missed it and relished in the reunion. He merely looked at Daniel without saying a word for a few moments which wasn’t like the talkative man, giving the world's sweetest smile. Daniel was a puddle of goo and couldn't speak or think properly, his heart racing like a frolicking rabbit inside his ribs which made his ears plugged and his breath stop again.

Shit, I’m going to faint right now and humiliate myself, he thought. He should not have let Minhyun talk him into actually coming. He should have chickened out like his instincts told him. He was going to die quite possibly. Ong Seongwoo was finally going to be the death of him. SMH, FML, what do I even do? Say something, you idiot, anything, time is ticking!

Jisung, Seongwoo's main manager was now there, pressing Seongwoo in a rather divaish, bossy tone to move on to the next fan as there was a long line behind them still, Minhyun included next. Seongwoo told him that they could wait because his fanboys deserved extra time. Daniel's heart did summersaults and he could feel sweat pooling under his sweatshirt. He felt like he had to say one last thing, something impactful that would help Seongwoo recall him later on down the road if they ever happened to meet again.

"U-m, S-seongwoo h-hyung...." he stuttered softly, his voice hardly a hint of its normal cool, thickly accented, huskiness that Minhyun had told him was attractive enough that Seongwoo would instantly fall for him once he heard it.

Damn, why do all my strategies fail? Where does all my appeal go? Why does he turn me into a school girl with her first crush?

"Neh? What was that, I can't hear you, sorry Daniel..." Seongwoo leaned closer and turned his cute, rather large ear to him.

"Seongwoo, hyung, I love you!" Daniel blurted. Then, he face palmed himself, his cheeks instantly heating.

Seongwoo merely sat back for a couple seconds blinking slowly and then burst into bright, sincere laughter, not seeming the least bit phased. Because he heard and said it a hundred times today already, just like any other day. Daniel was just like any other person. He shouldn't delude himself into feeling special. Yet the way that Seongwoo looked at him, smiled wide, his cheeks slightly flushed, and his pretty eyes crinkled almost suggested otherwise.

His heart probably should have sunk because Seongwoo was misunderstanding his confession clearly, but it didn't. Seongwoo just had that effect on him, he made Daniel happy no matter rain or shine. How he thought no-one else could, until he'd met Minhyun outside the group chat.

"I love you too."

No, not like a fan, hyung. I mean, I really, really love you. Like romantically. Well, maybe the next fan sign event you will get it. Or when I finally get signed into a company and get to meet you backstage. For now, that's enough...

Daniel bowed, blushing furiously and now unable to look at him less he saw what he was feeling and be weirded out or amused by it. “I should get going…”

"Go if you must..." Seongwoo said after a sigh, sounding mistakenly to his ears like he was lonely.

"Sorry..." Daniel replied sincerely.

Daniel didn't know why he was apologizing but he let it show through his expression that believe me he wasn't wanting to go so soon either.

Seongwoo put down the seal carefully and took his other hand this time, linking their fingers and swaying back and forth giving him a warm sweet rather flirty look. He had now held hands with the love of his life three times! This had to be a dream, right?

Daniel nodded in agreement. He would try not to worry at least but worry for Seongwoo and his still as of yet rather uncertain future along with his penchance for getting hurt and in trouble was never fully out of his mind. "I will take care in the jungle. Don't worry too much. I will survive and come back in one piece."

"Watch where you're walking and always be with someone with a map."

Seongwoo smiled looked down and flushed for a moment at the caring nagging words. "Okay, I will keep that in mind. Good luck with everything and stay healthy and eat well. I hope I can see you again in the future. Please don’t be a stranger."

 Daniel stood up and squeezed his hands one last time. Seongwoo looked as if he was about to stop him wanted to but was hesitant because that was rude to his other fans that were waiting.

"Like I said, I will try my best. Really. Just don't give me your bad luck so I get dropped from all the draws." Daniel was proud of himself for finally being able to make a joke and bring out just a smidgen of his true character.  

Seongwoo laughed brightly as he released his hand finally and waved, his other hand tucking the seal under his chin. "Right, I wouldn't want that."

 

 

They waved and watched each other as Daniel walked off. Then, he went back to his seat with a proud satisfied smile, happy that he actually talked to him, made him laugh, and that Seongwoo was just like how he appeared only better. It was the most memorable, amazing experience of his life and he was never, ever going to forget. He couldn’t wait to get home and write his blog about it.

Minhyun had a huge, cat eating a mouse grin when he came over to their seats. Daniel merely laughed and shook his head as he sat down, implying they could fanboy later. He wanted to enjoy the rest of this moment and he needed time to calm himself. Minhyun obliged him, remaining silent.

The rest of the event was more of the same. Daniel was able to get some good photos of Seongwoo with his gifts. He changed out the glasses and cat ears eventually but he kept the seal Daniel had given him by his side, playing with it with an amused, child-like grin, especially the fish comically between fans coming and going. He also looked at the audience of fans that had already gone and waved to them or struck some cute pose.

Several times he looked their way, seeming delighted they were still there and still boys. He waved and sent cool finger hearts their way, even kissing it first which Daniel stomped on the floor, biting his jacket not to squeal out loud for all the girls to look back at him and laugh about. They had enough material for a lifetime as it was this past week.

When Seongwoo was leaving, him and Minhyun stood up with the other fans but they towered over them. They put their arms over their head in a giant heart and called out loudly, “Ong Seongwoo is sincha wonjeon real daebak heol handsome!” They didn't care about girls laughing or filming them. Anyway, they already had surely filmed almost every moment being likely the only fanboys that had made it into a fan sign of his in history.

 "Thank you! Go back safely!" Seongwoo called loudly back to them through cupped hands, waving widely afterwards.

Once they got out to the corner of the street away from the curious fangirls who continued to eye them and giggle, the two tall boys who were trying desperately to hold in their feelings and act cool grasped hands and started jumping around, squealing like little girls and jumping up and down.

“Oh my god, we met Ong Seongwoo!”

“Oh my god, we survived!”

“He was so handsome!”

“He was so funny and nice!”

“He has the prettiest smile in the world. He’s so freaking precious!”

“There’s no idol better. I’m going to stan him for my life.”

“Me too! Slate for life, even if he gets married!”

“He’s never getting married, dude. He’s totally into guys. He was flirting with us both hard core~”

“He was actually flirting? With me? A potato? No freaking way!”

“Yes, freaking way! I told you, you are a hottie!”

“Not as much of a hottie as you though!”

“Ha ha, thanks!”

Minhyun leaped forward and wrapped his arms tight around Daniel’s broad shoulders. Daniel excitedly hugged him around his back and picked him up. Minhyun wrapped his legs around his thighs and they spun around, laughing and whooping with childish glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this chapter would be one of the chapters you were really waiting for. Finally, Ong and Daniel and Minhyun and Ong meet again face to face up close and have a conversation! I hope that you enjoyed it. I really wanted their interactions to stand out so I tried to put in a lot of details about their expressions, tones, thoughts and actions. I wanted it to be super fluffy, comical, sweet, exciting, and relatable as if you were in Daniel's shoes yourself first experiencing your chance to meet Ong. I hope you could feel their jittery excitement and spaz along with them. Ong King of Fan Service is such a huge flirt with fanboys! XD How I wish that were true but I haven't heard of it happening yet but I would love to see that, a fanboy of his at a sign event. He really is the sweetest and cutest when he's at a sign event though. If you look up any of his fan cams from these events online you will go bonkers and fall head over heels in love if you are not already. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments, I'm so curious yeah~ Comments really breathe the life of a story, they stir my inspiration and they allow me to keep working hard for the next update. It's already written but I haven't started updating yet. I have two other stories to work on as well so it might be a little bit slower going next month. If you like it please give kudos and recommend to a friend as well!
> 
> <3 Raina


	6. New Crushes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fan sign event is over, Seongwoo is chilling while browsing twitter and chatting with the group. He reads about Minhyun and Daniel's fan accounts of meeting him. Later on, he argues with Daniel about Ong Seongwoo the singer having flaws and loses miserably. Seongwoo is surprised by the extent of how well Daniel knows him and how insightful and devoted he is.

"Sugoheassoyo" (author’s note: means something like ‘good work today, you’ve worked hard’)

Seongwoo repeated this word back with a deep bow to all of the staff involved in his fansign. He hesitated at some, the ones that were pushing his fans to leave in a rather rude manner and were lightly scolding him as well for not keeping to the three-minute policy. He wanted to give all of his fans at least five minutes but that wasn't always allowed. He still tried to subtly squeeze in some more time by lagging and finding excuses for fans to stay.

Today the male staff members were persistent. He was tempted to punch one guy in particular who had sneered and looked down at the two fanboys that had come like they were pathetic for being there. He had been most looking forward to meeting them after all once he had seen them in the audience. He wondered if his joy had been obvious. But then, he didn't really care so much. He had a feeling his awesome, supportive, chiller fans that he wanted to actually keep around would still support him even if they knew he was gay. Many of them had caught on and didn't seem to care anyway.

 

Instead, they started shipping him with either other actors and singers, some of which he was close friends with and even some he had had a fling with. Seongwoo didn't date though. He wanted to sometimes just casually but he didn't have that time, privacy, or leisure. If someone wanted more, he couldn't give them that, not as long as he was famous. If they knew about his demons, negativity, intimacy issues, insecurities, and his true nature, then they wouldn't really love him likely. It was safer to keep people at a distance, even his friends and those that he crushed on here and there.

 It was how he had always lived. It had been years since he had attempted a relationship. Then again, he was always falling for the wrong kind of guys on both spectrums, too similar or too different from him. Even way back then. Each man left a new sort of scar he thought of as a battle wound that helped him sing emotional songs better but otherwise didn’t want to relive.

 Seongwoo got changed and was eating a sandwich for dinner, playing around on Twitter. There were already several pictures and videos of him from today but unfortunately nothing from his favorite fanboy, the blonde drummer ex dancer that now more than ever screamed familiar. He liked that there was a growing curiosity in the blonde especially, people guessing correctly that Seongwoo had been attracted and messing around with him because he could tell he was cute.

The fangirls seemed drawn to Daniel’s childlike nature that countered his masculine good looks. Somehow they had got wind of his real name and were calling them ‘Ongniel’. This was a ship that Seongwoo for once approved of. He wondered what his ship name would be with Minhyun. There were posts about how he was good looking and seemed oddly familiar. Seongwoo felt like he had seen the model in something he knew of as well but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Those two friends were truly incredibly interesting and good looking, both his types. He drooled over a short fantasy of having both of them in his bed, willing to serve and worship him with primitive pleasure and their beautiful, pale, fit bodies. What a hot idea it was to be sandwiched between them.

 

In order to get in the good graces of the other fanboys while his two favorites were gone in the chat, he spammed them with the cutest images he could find, munching on his sandwich like a squirrel and his crumb covered, thin lips curving up as he proudly looked over the low quality image previews.

"Wah, even without HD versions, I'm charismatic as hell. I don't even have to try, but this time I was coming to impress. This hair was a great choice. I do really look like Jack Frost. And this burgundy color, wahhhh the way it makes my skin glow. I think it's my new favorite. Then, just look at my expressions. There's not a single angle or expression that makes me look ugly. Yoksi, Ong Seongwoo, you handsome devil disguised as an angel. I wonder if my lovely Slates will faint when the HD versions come out. Sorry kiddos in advance he he he. I should have gone a bit easier today. Knowing I had those too cute, sexy, good looking fanboys there though, I couldn't just play soft ball anymore."

 He often talked to himself when he was alone, even with staff around that didn’t know him well. He was used to being alone but he still had moments where he felt lonely from time to time. He liked to talk with people but he didn't have much of a chance to talk about anything besides his work. That's why he enjoyed being online to fill the space in his heart, the chance to be anonymous and talk about anything he wanted. He liked knowing about his fans, especially the ones he had been lucky enough to meet. It was one of his favorite past times.

 

 

 @twiceforlife:

 Wow thanks for all this content. I just finished getting crushed for my assignment being half assed apparently (tho I spent days on it wtf). That was just the pick me up I needed. Thank you, Thomas *chu *wink *chu chu

@Ddongwu:

*blushing face Aw, sorry to hear. Don't let them judge you too harshly. Even professionals can have a shitty time. I bet if I listened to it I would like it. BTW Pick me, pick me, pick me up~

@twiceforlife:

Okay, really? I will send a snap of it. Tell me honestly. *Nervously biting manicured nails

 

Daehwi sent a clip of a song he made, his own voice on the lyrics ‘that person at the time wasn’t me, I got you thinking of me.’

 

@Ddongwu:

That's great! How can they say that is half assed? Your school must be intense. Trying to breed more Mozart's or something.

@twiceforlife:

Yeah they really are, it's ridiculous. My stress levels before evaluations are usually through the roof.

@manducheeks:

 Hi hi hi. Jaenie’s back, back again, Jaenie’s back, tell your friends~ Wow Ong is looking fine today. He's gone hard not soft at all. Wow, that hair, that forehead, those clothes, I’m--! Ong truly slayed beyond all expectations today. Ugh, now I'm so hot, hard, and thirsty. I can't be though, I have to record a demo all day to send to Fantagio T.T Just like T T~ They liked my last song so they want ten more. This is what I wanted but also what I didn’t want, hing~ Story of my life...

 

Seongwoo smiled wide and stamped his feet, humming in excitement. He realized that new song by the young yet talented up and coming singer/song-writer/guitarist that Sungwoon had discovered and been raving about was in this group chat. He hadn't had a chance to talk to this guy though much. Obviously, because he was busy with work having become a hot trend. Every company wanted a song from him.

Seongwoo hadn't recorded the ballad yet but he had fallen in love with the song and also the man's voice instantly. It was sure to be a hit, especially when he added his own poetic lyrics. He couldn't wait to start recording it.

 He wanted to compliment him but he technically hadn't heard anything yet. Luckily, Daehwi asked for spoilers, clearly admiring Jae as a musical genius he wanted to be like in the future. Jae sent a few clips of songs he was working on but he said he wouldn't give spoilers to the ones he had sold to Fantagio already because those might be Ong's.

 

 @Ddongwu:

 You have real skills, man. I feel like I could fall for you after listening to these songs. You have the voice of a muse reincarnated.

@manducheeks:

 Aw, if only you had come sooner, sweet charmer Thomas. Alas, I love another love of my life.

@twiceforlife:

 Several in fact. Ignore this perv. *rolls eyes face He is a Casanova. He falls for anyone nice that happens to compliment him. Even if it’s a dog he’d misunderstand it wanted to hump him.

@manducheeks:

That's not true! Probably. Not the dog part. Well, if it is, then I am dang fickle. Well, so is Min tho come to think of it...Maybe that's why we click so well.

@Ddongwu:

 Aw, so you and Min are dating. Cute couple then, congrats~ 

@twiceforlife:

Not yet. MJ is just a fake virtual relationship we started as a joke and these days the two are basically keeping it alive by playing house for whatever sick reason. Until Jae messed it up one drunken night...

@manducheeks:

Or are we playing Hwi? Maybe you would like to know what happened the other night. *winky face

@twiceforlife:

*sticking out tongue yucky face. EW TMI. You should never kiss and tell. Be a gentleman.

@Ddongwu:

 Oh, I would like to know. I love drama especially if naughty stuff is included. Hurry while he’s not online.

@emperorongtop:

Did someone say my name?

 

It was one of those miraculous, ‘speak of the devil’ moments. They all greeted Min excitedly and asked a dozen questions about the fansign and the singer they adored.

 

@emperorongtop:

It was a total dream. Dan will tell you in detail later so I won't go into specifics. You will have photos too. I'm lazy. He was absolutely gorgeous(Dan too but obviously I’m talking about Ong here). When I went up, he held my hands and smiled sweetie just like any other fan. He wasn’t balked at there being a fan boy, he seemed thrilled about it actually(I told you he liked guys!) He was curious about me mainly, so he asked me questions. About my job and how I became his fan and wasn't it difficult being ridiculed and judged for liking a male idol. He answered my questions and wrote poetry in my album. Then we just kind of gazed and smiled at each other as we randomly chatted until I got told to go away by the staff.

@Ddongwu:

Rude!

@twiceforlife:

Rude much.

@manducheeks:

How dare they? I would have punched them. Don’t you dare get between me and my Ongie, bish. *Diva snaps

@emperorongtop:

It was indeed incredibly rude. His staff were glaring and sneering at us more than the girls. Being all judgmental, like we were gay scum. Whatever. I can take that for Seongwoo. It’s worth it to see him in person just once at least.

He seemed really happy to see guys. Unusually cheerful and hyper. He never let go of my hands which is unusual.

And he was pretty flirty? He complimented my looks and said it made sense I was a model and he hoped that we could do a shoot together someday in the future. He wanted to help me get more popular and insist I contact his agency and send in photos. He told me I have a beautiful smile and touched around my lips, nearly gave me a heart attack. Then, he asked what I liked about him and what was his most attractive part.

His eyes have hearts flying out of them literally. He’s so precious and adorable. I wish I could travel back and then freeze time. It was such a perfect moment.

 

 Seongwoo realized as he was reading the account that he had been too obvious with his feelings. It had just been a long time since he ran into good looking not totally straight boys who had some interest in him. Too long, as he kind of wanted to meet one at least once every two days. He just got sick and tired of the endless lines of cutsey, squealing, mousy girls.

 

@emperorongtop:

Can you believe he listed a bunch of things that we talk about? He knows all the parts of him that drive us crazy, the cut jawline, the sculpted nose, his seal lips, that dimple and scar, the sharp brows, even his protruding adams apple and pretty hands. He is such a cocky thing. I like that though. It's really attractive, having confidence in your looks.

 

Seongwoo sighed with relief and smiled. His true colors had shown there for a moment. Maybe he didn’t have confidence in his personality and skills yet but his looks he would bet money on. He had been worried for a second he had driven the fanboys off by being more himself than he was with the girls. Usually he was just pushing that kind of comment that slipped out as a joke to cover his ass. He felt more comfortable around guys, especially those two for some reason. As if he just knew they would accept him. As if they already had.

 

@manducheeks:

I'm just like that as well. Yeah, so Min must think I'm attractive.

@beautifulmoles:

We are hearing about Ong now. No need to bring in MJ drama. Now you are going to scare Min off before we even get to hear the rest of the story, stupid.

@twiceforlife:

They still aren't talking I see. Also, Jae, it's only attractive when you say things you can completely back up. Ong only says what's true. You just say nonsense that no one in their right mind would believe.

@manducheeks:

Like what? I only say things honestly. I'm honest Jabe.

@twiceforlife:

Uh, right.

@beautifulmoles:

That time that he said he was able to do 100 pull ups.

@twiceforlife:

That time he said someone mistook him for Song Joonki.

@Ong’s#1fan:

Oh, I want to join this conversation. There was that time he said his kisses could cure cancer.

@emperorongtop:

More like give it…

@Ddongwu:

lmao. Yes, this is the drama I signed up for. Spill more. My tea cup is empty.

@emperorongtop:

I am done with my account. The rest you can read from Dan's spaz fest he's working on now. Let's continue the Jae Roast.

@manducheeks:

Hey!! I'm going and never coming back!

@beautifulmoles:

Good, you won't be missed.

@Ong’s#1fan:

Don't get butt hurt, hyung. It's all good fun. It's part of a man's expression of love. The more we tease, the more intensely we love. You know how it goes in here.

 

 

Seongwoo commented that he totally agreed with that. That made him think of his staff members he was close to. What were those lovebirds up to? He had seen them go into a side room together. Sungwoon was supposed to be driving him home now he was changed, his makeup removed, and his dinner finished.

He was sure they were making up for lost time after having another fight. Those two bickered like married couples. Jisung must have exploded on him after they finally reunited.

He tiptoed over and cracked open the door, chuckling evilly as he was met with a passionate scene. His red-haired manager was in a suit that his pink-haired stylist and makeup artist had torn open so he could touch his chiseled chest. Sungwoon was kissing all over Jisung's neck as he tossed his head back, eyes closed, moaning softly between his fingers. Sungwoon's hands were needing the taller man's pert bottom, pulling him flush in a rocking motion against his front. Clearly, they had been in the middle of heavy foreplay and grinding.

Woojin whistled, having snuck by him to see as well. The couple glanced their way, getting a shock. Their faces tinted scarlet with humiliation and their eyes stretched out like balloons about to pop.

"Yah!"

"Shut the door!"

The boys nearly had their noses snapped off as the door was shoved shut. Seongwoo looked over at the snaggle toothed, dark haired guy. They did their special handshake, then they did the ay ay ay dance together for a moment, and joked about the two in there and how they were envious since they were both stuck being single with the nature of their jobs.

Woojin was in a band as a hobby and worked as a choreographer. He was one of the busiest staff members next to Sungwoon and Seongwoo himself. That didn't leave much time for dating. Just like that, they coolly went their separate ways. They had a solid relationship but they didn’t feel the need to talk much. Woojin was a cool guy but not Seongwoo’s type and they hardly had anything in common.

Seongwoo sat on the couch, planning to just wait their romp out and act indifferent about it. He opened up his twitter messages right away, ignoring possibly important missed calls and messages that had come while he was otherwise occupied. He didn’t feel like working at the moment. They were still going on with their roast on Jae. The comments were quite lengthy, various, and hardly overlapped each other. He could tell just how close they were and how often they talked. He was envious of them for multiple reasons. 

 

They were almost like an obnoxious, invasive family that didn't show love in normal ways. He wondered if Dan was like this as well and when he would be getting online. He was dying with curiosity about what that cute, puppy like, eye freckled, super energetic puppy thought of meeting him earlier. Judging by his reactions to even being far way, it was bound to be adorable.

Seongwoo always liked reading fan accounts. It was an ego boost and he enjoyed feeling loved even if it was in a shallow sense. He hadn't gotten enough love and attention as a child he guessed that's where it came from and affection and skinship from fans was all he usually allowed himself.

 

 

 Jae came back on after they started chanting his name, insisting they honestly loved him even if they teased. He grudgingly came back with a comical pouty face gif.

 

 @manducheeks:

I need love. I feel like a bruised, kicked, and abandoned puppy these days with the constant hate and teasing. I might have to leave this chat before it starts affecting my work. I have to write a lot of love songs because that’s what the public wants you know.

The others sent him love notes after that that made him send lots of awwww and uwu attacks and hearts and spazzing gifs. All except Min, who stayed silent despite reading the comments. Eventually, Jae directly asked for his opinion and why he was being quiet. Seongwoo wasn't sure what the reason was but he had heard they were in some kind of quarrel though they were both close. As their couple name would suggest.

 

@emperorongtop:

Bye.

@manducheeks:

Sighhhh. How long do you think this will go on?

@twiceforlife:

We made bets. Min is stubborn and strong willed, so I say a month.

@Ong’s#1fan:

I think he secretly has a soft spot for you, so I guessed a week.

@beautifulmoles:

I want to see you suffer much more. But then again I understand the pain. There was that time Hwi ignored me for days for insulting Rihanna. That hurt. So I'm guessing two weeks. One of my rare moments of kindness.

@manducheeks:

Ah, I can't take it anymore. I miss my bae T.T

@Ddongwu:

Aw, so sweet~ I have nothing to bet but I will go the opposite and say they will makeup within this week.

@manducheeks:

 I hope it's soon. I miss him. I miss the flirting, even the bickering and his insults. It hurts being ignored by someone you care for.

 

The atmosphere turned serious for a moment. Jae was being honest about his feelings and genuinely seemed torn up and guilty about what had happened. The others sent him concerned messages but it seemed the general idea was that he was exaggerating which he was known for, sort of like the boy that cried wolf.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Ew, what's with this emo atmosphere…I was going to just drop my account here from my personal blog. Maybe another time.

 

Seongwoo was the first one to express excitement at Daniel finally being there. He kicked his feet and squealed under his breath. His lips curved up like they were being pulled with clothes hangers.

 

@Ddongwu:

Welcome back!! You're still alive! I was worried >.< Don't make your friends worry please. Check up every now and then. It’s been hours.

 

He sent a gif of a barking dog pouncing on a human and licking him all over the face.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Hahahaha wow that's quite a warm welcome I’m not used to. I wish the others were like that. They aren't the type to worry. They know I will come crawling back on her somehow. I can't stay away, not when Ong is involved. I'm a tech addict. My weakness is sns and webtoons and games. Hope you had a good day, Thomas. *happy puppy sticker

@twiceforlife:

Oh, what's this? Seems we got another couple in the works hehe.

 

Daniel and Seongwoo both sent gifs of blushing cats. The others teased them for being in sync after they had just met. Seongwoo was pleased that they seemed to have some sort of telepathy and similar tastes and/or personalities.

After that, the others seemed to be competing for giving Daniel a warm, sweet, cheesy greeting that topped Seongwoo's. Dan responded with laughing gifs and yuck faces. They begged him to give the link and even sent aegyo videos, sounds, or pictures. Seongwoo had some idea what most of them looked like now. Funnily enough, they were all visuals.

 

"Why have I never gotten lucky enough to meet hot fanboys like that?" He cursed, biting his lip as he saved all the photos and screenshot the video. For science purposes, he told himself.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Okay, enough with the grease. Just take the link. You didn't have to go so far for it. He dropped the link and then the group chat went quiet as they read his account.

 

 

Seongwoo had to put his hand over his chest and take deep breaths as he readied himself. He didn’t know why, but somehow he was nervous to read what Blondie thought of him. Maybe he had been too flirty? Had he teased him so much? Had he not talked to him enough? Should he have talked a bit less about himself? He ran through the five-minute interaction they had together in as much detail as he could but he hadn’t felt like there was anything he regretted or would have done differently. It had been an enjoyable, memorable time for him at least. He had been ecstatic to see fanboys and it had took away a large chunk of his boredom as well as it was healing for his eyes because he much preferred the male aesthetic.

“How was meeting your idol in person for you, Daniel?” he said softly after taking one last shaky breath before clicking on the link.

The first thing he saw were video clips and pictures of himself, some punctuated with sweet and comical comments. Daniel truly seemed to like this look and found him at times infuriatingly attractive and other times irresistibly cute. He chuckled, saving some of the pictures here and there. He slowed down when he got to the text so he could focus, chewing on a fingernail and smiling and chuckling as he read, half of the blog being punctuated with caps and puppy emojis.

 

Today was insane guys! It was wonderful, dream-like, a total fantasy, but yes it was rather insane. I met the love of my life finally muahahaha! He’s so gorgeous in real life and kind, funny, sweet, pretty, flirty…urm, running out of adjectives. But he’s everything! I’m so proud of myself for not fainting or running away.

Let’s just say, thanks so much to one of my besties. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have even gone to the event. I was full of nerves about to puke my guts out from last night up until he came out on stage. I thought I was going to be okay hanging behind my camera, keeping myself invisible and keeping hydrated (cuz you all know  how damn thirsty he makes me). Then, a miracle happened. Or is it a curse? I don’t know how to feel about humiliating myself yet again...

OUT OF NOWHERE HE LOOKED OUR WAY AND SMILED BRIGHTLY AND WAVED! THEN MY DUMB LAME ASS SLIPPED OUT AND SHOUTED THAT HE’S HANDSOME WTF. AND HE TOLD ME THANK YOU AND HE LAUGHED AT ME OH SHIT. I WANTED TO DIE OF HUMILIATION. WHY WAS I SO UNCOOL? FML TIMES INFINITY.

 

To prove that it happened, he linked to a video that another fangirl had taken from the front. Part of it clearly had Daniel standing up and shouting ‘You’re handsome!’ and shocking everyone into giggle fits. After saying that, he hid as low in the chair as he could, covering his stark, curly, blonde locks with his hood. The person filmed Seongwoo’s commentary as well as the two fanboys comical interactions, Minhyun teasing him and Daniel wanting to just die and trying to kick down the chairs.

“Ah, what a cutie. I should save this. I was really surprised by that, but pleasantly. That’s the second time he’s embarrassed himself in front of me and the other fans. I wonder how he lives through it but I’m glad he hasn’t yet deactivated and disappeared. It’s so amusing. What a funny, adorable puppy…” Seongwoo commented as he rewatched and saved the post.

 

Things didn’t get any better when I went up to meet him. I filmed my friend meeting him. They were both so chill, acting like they were just old friends that hadn’t seen each other in awhile, calmly chatting and casuaully flirting. I can’t believe the guts of my friend. Like, teach me your skills, man, I want to be cool too! UGH. Anyway, ignore my jealousy and get a look at these two. Aren’t they a handsome couple? They both have that model look. Together they are just art. Am I the only one who thinks they look similar too? Wah, just imagine if they k--- *blushes Excuse my NSFW mind, I’m so out of it today.

 

Daniel then posted up HD photos of Seongwoo interacting with Minhyun. Seongwoo recalled his face and voice while they interacted, licking his lips and humming. Minhyun was indeed attractive and worth meeting again, hopefully taking him into a private room after the event was complete. He could imagine exactly what it would be like to kiss and fondle the fox like man. Surely, their thin lips would fit together well and their experienced, elongated, soft hands would know the perfect way to gently caress each other to the point they were insanely turned on.

“Hmm, Minhyun…Too bad Jae has a bit of a claim on you. I wouldn’t want to make my favorite song writer upset at me and sabotage my come back,” he sighed wistfully as he brushed over the photos.

He saved them anyway, thinking it would be good material to stimulate himself during his private time. The thought of pressing the taller man up against his waiting room door and kissing him senselessly while mussing up his neat, preppy shirt to get to the hidden treasures of his fit chest underneath…The idea of Daniel stroking himself on the sofa while watching them, both of them unaware that he was there, secretly desiring them both…The image of getting caught and then joining the blonde on the sofa, taking turns between ravaging him and giving him a show to make his huge cock harder…

Seongwoo made a great effort to ignore and fight off his arousal. He needed to read the rest of this fan account right now. He needed to think of the puppy not the fox for the moment. He certainly didn’t need to think of any activities involving three men.

 

I want to tell you all that happened once it was my turn but I honestly have pretty much blanked out. I remember that his staff had given up and said to just move on to the next person because I was frozen completely. But he kept encouraging me and smiling and looking at me. He teased me a little but mostly he was just super sweet and understanding. I guess that he was used to dealing with first-timer, overwhelmed, scared out of their wits, nervous enough to pee their pants fans. HOW CAN I NOT LOVE HIM EVEN THOUGH I SWEAR TO GOD I’M STRAIGHT UGH?

I remember that he complimented my hair color and called me handsome…he said my accent was charming and asked that I never lose it…he liked the glasses and cat ears…he looked really good in the glasses, the cat ears I had to help him put them on because he couldn’t figure it out hahaha, what a cutie…I kept shaking and it was hard to look at him because I was scared of what I would do and that he’d find me totally ugly..

 WE HELD HANDS. OH, AND HE KNOWS MY SITE HE LIKES MY PHOTOS HE SAID. HE SAID HE WILL MISS ME AND HE WANTS TO SEE ME AGAIN.

Oh, and I vaguely recall him patting my hair? Unless that’s just a daydream which I wouldn't doubt at this point, I'm certainly not all here anymore(besides just the fact he stole my heart and soul ages ago). And I think that I might have said I loved him…(oh goodness please let that not be real). And he kept sending kisses, hearts, and waves our way the rest of the event. So…I guess we made a good impression somehow? Even me though I was a dork who could hardly say anything and did all sorts of embarrassing things. 

 

Seongwoo was happy to see that Minhyun had taken decent pictures of their interaction. He laughed anew at the looks on Daniel’s face. He was clearly uncomfortable, shy, and totally embarrassed, his handsome face stiff and red, often looking down at the table. He recalled the way his warm, large, calloused hands felt and how happy he felt to have been able to confirm he was really the drummer he knew of. He had always had a weak spot for musicians because their hands felt the best somehow.

“Wah, if only…” he touched his erection as he imagined those hands cupping him, biting on his lower lip as he flooded from head to toe with desire.

He couldn’t imagine so clearly what it would be like to mess around with Daniel like he could with Minhyun though. Something about Daniel, especially after talking to him, showed that he was a pure soul and he was inexperienced with guys. If Seongwoo even tried to kiss him once, Daniel would quite possibly combust, literally and figuratively. The idea was cute and tempting. He wanted to meet them both again and play with them somehow, but how was he going to pull it off this time.

 

OMG GUYS I’M SO IN LOVE WITH HIM NOW I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF. I DON’T THINK I’M GOING TO BE ABLE TO SLEEP FOR A WEEK. HE’S SO PERFECT AND SO HOT AND EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES I REMEMBER HIS GORGEOUS FACE AND THE FEEL OF HIS HANDS AND I START FANTASIZING OMG…

Oh, I’m being NSFW again dammit. I need to get back into girls and have a real girlfriend quick lol. I swear I’m not only a hard stan! I care about his well being, I adore him, and I love him a lot. He’s the sweetest, most precious being in the universe. Ong Seongwoo must be protected~ Going to end with that. Pray for me to go to another event. Because idk I thought I would be okay if I just even see him once but now that I’ve seen him once, I’ve got to say that I’ve got to see him a hundred times more. I LOVE ONG SEONGWOO, I'MMA BE A SLATE FOR LIFE!!

 

Seongwoo read the post three more times, laughed a bunch more, saved the videos and pictures, and retweeted his fan account on his own secret page. Then, he flipped through the photos with Daniel thinking of which one he should put on his phone background. He stopped at one where they were both smiling at each other and he had on the glasses and ears, one pair of their hands linked loosely.

“Let’s make it a thousand at least, Blondie. I gotta say I’m missing you already. You better make it to the next event somehow. I need to see you in person again. Maybe there’s some charms he can get to increase his luck? I should look that up and subtly post it on the fan café…”

 

 

@Ddongwu:

Sounds like you had a blast. I'm glad he was nice and you were able to do mostly everything you wanted. You hung in there pretty well. It seemed like you were about to pass out or run away and miss out on the whole event.

I did notice one thing. It seems like you are sort of worshipping him though, you know. I love him just as much as anyone else, but I don't think fans should delude themselves with rose colored glasses or they will be extremely hurt, offended, and betrayed whenever their ultimate bias gets into a scandal. He can't be perfect. He has to have some flaws. He's still human, no matter how ethereal and angelically beautiful. It’s a bit dangerous to think otherwise, don’t you think?

 

The boys especially jumped in to add to that, saying that was how they felt as well and they often told him something similar. Seongwoo didn't want to disappoint and lose Daniel as a fan later if something got out since he wasn’t always able to control himself and be careful. He didn’t think of himself as perfect, especially with his personality and skills.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Nope. He doesn't have any. Seongwoo is the sort of amazing person whose imperfections make him more perfect. Like an old piece of art or architectural structure.

 

Seongwoo listed as many flaws he could think of. Daniel countered them with relish in seconds without hesitation as if he had defended him online from malicious netizen haters and critics who barely knew him but resented him on the sheer notion that he was famous in a short amount of time and they just didn't get it because they didn't bother to do proper research or ask the fans. Daniel proved himself as quite possibly his number one fan and made Seongwoo’s heart race a bit.

 

@Ddongwu:

His eyes are too close together, for one.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

His proportions are perfect.

@Ddongwu:

He has a scar, for two.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

That scar is sexy and attractive. It tells a story that he's been through some sort of pain. It makes him seem more human. Even hotter.

@Ddongwu:

He's harry. Don’t tell me you find wolves hot…

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Only his legs. There's harrier men in the world. Hair makes him masculine when otherwise his features are pretty feminine. I guess I do find wolves hot haha.

@Ddongwu:

He can't sing that well.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Not to be offensive, but are you crazy? His voice is beautiful and powerful and unique. He can do any genre and his range isn't bad either. He clearly knows how to sing. If someone doesn't like his voice that is just personal taste. He's praised by lots of professionals.

@Ddongwu:

He is clumsy. He breaks stuff all the time, even his own couch. ON the DAY he bought it, mind you.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

That's just sheer adorable. It makes you laugh and want to protect him. I'm not clumsy at all at least, thanks to modern dance lessons. I can protect him from himself and pick up after his accidents.

@Ddongwu:

He's so skinny. Practically an unhealthy skeleton. Nothing but pale skin and bones. Abs are a long lost dream.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Can't help his body type. He just doesn't gain weight. He's tall and eats a lot but it just goes nowhere. I don’t mind. You can be sexy without abs. He’s dainty and fragile looking and it makes me want to hold him close and protect him in a fight. He doesn't need abs. I have enough for the both of us. You can do laundry on them, okay well Ong can, not you sorry I don't know you haha.

@Ddongwu:

Ah, bummer, I happen to have a kink for abs *wink He's pretty cocky though. Don't you think? Arrogance isn’t attractive in my honest opinion. (Cocks are but you get my drift here...)

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

He can be, because he’s comfortable showing that he is pretty confident about his looks. But I think it's a comical defense mechanism. Inside he is insecure still like he was when he was a kid. He's humble in most situations. He has clearly had a good upbringing. Otherwise he wouldn't be sweet to fans and be known for his politeness. That ‘arrogance’ is all an act.

@Ddongwu:

He has weird, gross tricks like his ears and thumbs. Doesn't it gross you out? He’s clearly not normal.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Why would it? It's a talent. A pretty amazing also funny one. I like people who can do unusual things and that can make me laugh. Can't get better than that when you’re looking for a boyfriend, right? I hope he has more that he just hasn't revealed yet.

@Ddongwu:

Ah, how about this though. Of course the ideal boyfriend is a guy that can make you laugh, especially when you’re down. He’s no jaem! He’s always doing these super lame ajussi puns. Sometimes his humor code really doesn’t match with me.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Ah, it’s so odd. That’s what lots of the other guys say here. Somehow I find everything he does totally hilarious to the point I roll on the floor in my room for several minutes at a time and even I’m still chuckling right before I go to sleep. Somehow our humor codes match well…

 

Seongwoo eventually ran out of things to say. He was amazed by Daniel’s skills to defend him and he was genuinely flattered. He wondered if any fangirls would be able to do this so well. Was there anyone that knew him better than Daniel? How was it possible when they had only met once? Unless the boy had incredible psycho-analysis skills.

 

@Ddongwu:

I conceed and surrender. I’m sorry I started this senseless battle. I swear I like him too, despite what I said. You are right on all counts. You win. Seongwoo is perfect and flawless and the most lovable being on Earth.

 

He sent a picture of a white flag.

 

@manducheeks:

Next to me of course~  

 

The room had been quiet for the past ten minutes as they had their pointless battle. The others came on to congratulate Daniel on his win and Min merely came on right after Jae's comment to say 'Ha' which got Jae all pouty and upset.

 

 

Seongwoo was distracted from the chat by Sungwoon slapping him lightly on the shoulder from behind his chair.

"Let's go, Cheongie."

Seongwoo looked over his shoulder and scrunched his face up in distaste. "Stop with that childish nickname. Don't you know who I am?" He mimicked how the rich guys always said in dramas.

"I do. You are Ongcheongie."

"Ugh." He turned back to his phone with irritation.

Sungwoon took his phone then and insisted he needed to drive him back home soon so he could sleep since he had an interview early in the morning.

"By the way, you've got tint on you, your shirt is buttoned incorrectly, and your hair is totally messed up. Wow, Jisung really is quite the fierce intense lover. I always think it's the opposite with you two. So are you usually the hot dog or the bun?"

"That's none of your business."

Sungwoon bopped him on the head, flushing furiously. Seongwoo resigned to standing up because he really wanted, no needed to get his phone back.

 

"Are you talking to fans again? Who's this?"

 "No one."

"It doesn't look like no one. It looks like you are flirting while fishing for compliments from fans."

The manager gave him a sly look, his thick lips drawn and his red eyebrows slanted down. Seongwoo rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone, planning to change his password again. Sungwoon memorized it and invaded his privacy at the company's quest from time to time. To keep the handsome wild child under control from any scandals or spilling out too many big spoilers because he liked to get his fans excited and drop presents between events and comebacks in the fan cafe. Between Sungwoon and Jisung always watching out for him and preventing him from having any fun, he led a miserable, safe, rather drama free life.

"There's lots of people in this chat. I talk with all of them. They are my fanboys. I want more. I'm collecting like I do with my seals. This is for research."

He snorted and shook his head. "It sounds like you are attempting to make a reverse harem."

Seongwoo ignored his comment--though the idea that flashed flew his mind for a split second was hot as hell--while he spotted Jisung organizing the makeup in his case at his station and snuck up behind him.

"That's what I think too. Yah! Ong Seongwoo you prick I swear to God someday--!"

Seongwoo hugged the startled, pretty, grape-fruit haired man and kissed him on his supple cheek.

"You're going to realize you hate shorties and fall for me? Finally!"

Jisung wiped his cheek and shoed Seongwoo off, hitting him with the end of the makeup brush. "Ew, never! You are so high maintenance, a total brat, and I know way too much about you. Dating a hooligan like you would be my worst nightmare. I was saying someday I will poke you in the eye with this brush."

"Well, that's not nice. And I love you this much~" Seongwoo pouted, resting his head in the pink haired man's shoulder. “Why you won’t give me the love I deserve back, hing~”

He glanced over at Sungwoon who was leaning up against the wall and shook his head with a smirk. Seongwoo had been trying to make him jealous but it seemed that he was secure in their relationship now, so it wasn't going to work. Aw, there goes one of my amusing hobbies, he thought with disappointment as he released his prey.

"Aw, you guys are no fun. Guess I will go home and sleep. Nothing better to do here. I'm bored."

"About time. You must be tired, you're starting to baby talk. Gross."

Sungwoon affectionately smacked his bottom and then went to Jisung for a hug and goodbye kisses. Seongwoo exaggerated his yawn as he watched the lovebirds jealousy inducing PDA display.

He wondered how many more years he would have to go before he could have that sort of thing in his life and who his future boyfriends would be. He bit his lip and flushed as the two fanboys he met today popped into his mind.

Min was actually Minhyun, a model. Minhyun was his typical type. He was gorgeous, slim, and incredibly tall as expected from a model. He was artistic, calm, soft spoken, rather selective with his words, sensible, and mature. He was similar to himself, or at least to the image he often portrayed himself to the public as to avoid any trouble.

 He was just slightly more drawn to the drummer Daniel so far. One reason was he was different than what he went for, completely. He dug the accent, he was hot rather than a pretty boy, he was bulky, word vomited, not at all ever calm it seemed, childish, funny and yet sweet, sincere, and pure. He somehow reminded him of a chubby, super pure boy that he user to know. A boy that he had liked secretly but never acted on to protect that purity, bright smile, and positive outlook of the world he had. Because Seongwoo had been and still was a man that ruined everything he liked once he touched it.

At that time, being outcasted by his jealous bandmates and the constant fighting had been the perfect excuse. Had he really wanted to leave that boy who seemed to admire him and treat him like family? No, not really, but he had thought it was best to go away before his feelings for the adorable younger boy had gotten away from him and he tainted him with his dark aura. Well, things had turned out much better than he had expected honestly, at least for him.

He wondered what about that boy, hoping he hadn't missed him or hated him too much because he hadn't wanted that. Resting in the car, he tried to recall what the boy had looked like and what was his full name that was really unusual and hard to pronounce. But the passage of time was cruel like the forever unstoppable sand tricking down a sandglass. He had forgotten temporarily.

“Well, what does an ancient crush matter anyway. I have plenty of new ones now I can focus on…” he sighed, looking out the window and thinking of the event earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of those chapters that's kind of a whole bunch of stuff about nothing haha. It doesn't have much to do with the plot, it's just pure fluff that I couldn't skip out on. I wanted you guys to see more of Seongwoo, especially his thoughts on Daniel and Minhyun and his interesting character. This chapter was especially challenging to write about because the various layers. It was hard to think of how Daniel would write about his experience and how Seongwoo would react to that. Also, it was hard to write about Seongwoo dissing himself and Daniel defending him without knowing that the fan he was talking to is actually the singer being hard on himself.
> 
> I will leave it up to you to think if Seongwoo was doing that actually to fish for compliments and get a read on how much Daniel likes him or if he is truly down on himself and thinking that he doesn't want his fans to see him as perfect for fear that he will disappoint and hurt them later. I can say that Seongwoo is the most complex person in this story and he will likely be frustrating you unto no end. Hopefully, you can love him anyway for his devilish, childish, sexy ways.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter with it's onghwan, ongniel, onghwang, ongsung, ongwoon, ongjin interactions. As an ongcentric fic, there will be lots of relationships explored with Ong since he's going to be close to and adored by all in different ways. As always, my goal is to make you laugh and 'awww' and to feel some comments and interactions are relatable here as a fan. If I'm not doing a good job of that, I'm really sorry and please give me some ideas of how I can make it more relatable and funny. Comments and recommendations are much appreciated! Please please please~ 
> 
> See you in a week or two with an update from Minhyun's POV and see what happened with MJ and get a sneak peek at their private interactions as well ^^ Have a great week~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


	7. Emperor Hwang, the Super Perv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun is resting at home after the fansign, recalling his relationship with Seongwoo. That leads him to relieving himself and in the midst, he starts thinking of Jaehwan, surprised to find that he likes the idea of being together with Jaehwan. After he's finished, Jaehwan just happens to message him, hoping to have a video call and trying to sincerely make up with Minhyun. In a conversation with Daniel that night, Jaehwan expresses he is starting to remember what happened and wants confirmation from Daniel about the chances of his dreams being real.
> 
> SMUT IS HAPPENING from this ch onward!

As Minhyun read Daniel's blog about his experience, he chuckled and fingered his curving lips.

"Aw this kid is really cute most of the time but when he's not goofing around and being dumb, there's times he comes across so sexy I want to attack him. He is the definition of sexy cute, has such a bitable face, and hmm that large, buff body..."

Minhyun sighed and caressed his slightly less chiseled chest lazily as he leaned back on his couch and looked around his immaculate, clean, white room. What to do with himself? He was attracted to so many guys it was ridiculous, in his real life, online life, and with famous people in his fantasies. Hard to say when the last time he recalled liking or wanting to do anything sexual with girls.

 It had started with actors and then occurred with people he worked with and even translated to friends. He was a hopeless gay, fool for a ‘handsome face', and perpetual flirt. He didn't really like that about himself but he had come to accept it. He didn't develop feelings even if he had casually dated someone related to his field. They were just a comfortable, temporary distraction he became slightly fond of, at most.

 Well, there had been some he nearly cared dangerously for more than others, but there had always been something that stopped him, like he unconsciously put a wall up if he thought he was going to be loved less or the relationship wasn't going to go anywhere. That's what had happened a few years ago when he had first started modeling at a trendy, popular online shopping mall to follow in the tracks of his role model.

"Ong Seongwoo, you were hot and beautiful enough to shake up any straight male that even worked with you back then. Don't you think it's unfair to get even more so? So good looking it's illegal..." He hummed as he stroked down his bare, hairless snowy thighs, lazing around in only a bath robe after his nightly shower.

He grew hard as he recalled the man's face in person. He just had a look that gave gays an instant boner and closeted straight guys a halfie. He hardly had to do anything. Even a half smile or a look was enough. Minhyun especially was attracted to his chiseled jaw and well-groomed, perfectly shaped eyebrows and mysterious, soulful yet ever so soft eyes.

His breath became shaky as he pet up and down his thigh, his hard cock springing up as he recalled the touch of his smooth, gentle, warm pretty hands. Seongwoo's hands, yes how could he have ever forgotten those. The ones that left him speechless, forced him to close his eyes to enjoy, and taught him even more so how to love a man properly, not always being in a rush and greedily taking for himself.

His eyes snapped open and he gasped as his hand pushed aside the cloth and gripped the base of his stiff cock. It had a mind of its own and it was incredibly greedy and impatient. The object of his daily private massages changed often, Seongwoo being one of those that popped up quite frequently.

"Sunbae, yes please...please relieve me... I'm lonely and I need you..." slightly flushed from embarrassment, he let out a phrase he had once said in private in Seongwoo's presence back when they were models.

Seongwoo was a man he had been greatly attracted to, admired, and followed. A part of him had cared beyond a crush despite he knew they were using each other and their relationship was mostly friends with benefits, secret and very delicious and incredibly erotic benefits. Despite wanting to get to know the talented model and trainer from the same hometown as him more personally, Seongwoo was like a locked diary the entire time they worked together. He had bundles of secrets, scars, insecurities, worries, and trust issues which he would appear not to wish to share with anyone. He was a natural born loner and comfortable with that. Seongwoo had put up an impassible wall between them from the beginning and he didn't let down his guard even when they were intimate. He was charming, sweet, funny, and an incredibly giving, attentive lover, but he had this impenetrable icy wall up, making him also somewhat cold and distant. 

 

(author's note: italicized parts are flashbacks)

 

"Seongwoo sunbae! It's really nice to finally meet you. I've seen a lot of your photos on the site. You really know your angles and you're super handsome! My name is Hwang Minhyun. It's a pleasure to be working with you. I am hardly worthy of you. I insisted it was not a good idea for you to work with the newbie and be bothered to train me. I will try hard not to be a burden but I would like to apologize in advance for any inconveniences."

Minhyun shook the model's pale, graceful hand, bowing ninety degrees over it several times in a gesture of extreme formality. The man was laughing. Minhyun grew bashful at the sight of how his sharp, handsome features instantly turned soft and cute when he smiled. He was beautiful and melted your insides and gave your stomach an uncomfortable turn. Shoot, he was already turned on. He let go of the man's hand and folded his hands in front of his pelvis, looking down bashfully.

Seongwoo pat his shoulder, still laughing brightly in a soft, musical fashion. "I heard we are the same age but now I'm not sure. You look like joseon royalty and you speak so formally, like a politician. Let's speak casual. I enjoy the flattery honestly though, so keep that coming. Maybe it's weird but I can't hear enough that I'm handsome. It boosts my ego and gives a lot of positive energy for the shoot. Tip number one, newbie Minhyun ssi or Minnie if I may call you casually since we are friends by age, is to have confidence. That's what will make you feel yourself when you're in front of the camera. You can learn your angles later. But, hmm...we have similar proportions and features, so I think my angles will also work for you. But dang you are tall and pretty. You might just outshine me. Try this."

Minhyun was relieved that Seongwoo was as bubbly, kind, talkative, and helpful as rumors at the online shopping mall staff would suggest. He himself was a quiet, shy person but he wanted to make friends, especially with Seongwoo. Having Seongwoo as a friend would help him in the industry he wanted to have a professional career in because Seongwoo was clearly going to be going somewhere in the future.

Also, he liked the idea of having eye candy around to help him get in character that he could fantasize about later. The past year he had started exploring the idea he was also attracted to men. Especially this one on an insane level.

 Seongwoo spent several minutes striking poses for Minhyun to follow. Minhyun tried his best, wanting to impress and hoping that Seongwoo would find him attractive and later they could meet up outside the shoot and exchange numbers. Even just to hang out not necessarily a real date. He heard that Seongwoo liked men but didn't date. He wondered why. Seongwoo seemed like the sweetest boyfriend in the world.

His body shivered and tingled all over as Seongwoo gently adjusted him. He had the smoothest, gentlest hands and he commanded his body with ease confidence and grace that came out of experience and kindness. He knew what to do with the human body clearly. Minhyun shifted his gaze off towards the set, noticeably heating. Seongwoo looked at his face with appreciation and curiosity, then smirked, his hand running along his jaw, neck, and then down his back. It was sensual and thrilling. Minhyun barely bit back a moan, his cock stiffening.

"You will make a fine model once you have the basics down solid. I can tell. You are perfect for this job."

 "Thank you sunbae. You are too kind."

"Stop being so stuffy, Minnie, we are the same age. I am still a bit of a rookie myself, you know. I am learning too. Just drop the polite speech and call me Seongwoo."

Minhyun shook his head flushing deeply. "No, I couldn't...you’re a very talented, very good looking sunbae…" He insisted with a stutter.

Seongwoo sighed and looked cutely flustered. "Okay then, suit yourself. But you are welcome to anytime you are comfortable."

The shoot they did together involved a lot more touching and being close face to face than he had thought. He had never seen this website taking raunchy pictures but it seemed they wanted to take advantage of two handsome, tall, pale guys that almost looked like twins.

Seongwoo jokingly made up a story for them to act out. They were twin brothers who deeply loved and lusted after each other and wanted to act out on it terribly but didn't because they were scared more than anything of their parents forcing them apart. They put their hands on each other and there were several times their noses and lips nearly touched as if they wanted to kiss and start ravaging each other but were fighting it with their whole being. 

Minhyun was mostly able to get into character but his hands were shaky and his heart racing. Seongwoo had the most incredible presence and the aura of a super star. It was indeed odd that someone this talented was still a rookie in this hole in the wall place. He hoped Seongwoo would get discovered by a large company soon, even if it meant being over passed and likely forgotten.

Minhyun had confidence he would get on the same page or as his role model though, eventually. Minhyun himself was known as a super rookie at his other company that had recommended him here after hearing they were looking for another aesthetic.

Minhyun hid his boner as he bowed to the staff following what Seongwoo did. They thanked them several times and gave acknowledgement to their hard work, then they went to the dressing room to change out of the shoot clothes. Minhyun was nervous for Seongwoo to see his body for some reason and worried he would get even more affected seeing Seongwoo's perfect body. He faced the door and slowly stripped off his shirt, moving his body in a sensual way he hoped would entice Seongwoo if he was by some miracle attracted to him.

 He was strongly tempted to see if Seongwoo’s body was anything like in his fantasies. The strange thing about Seongwoo was he never exposed more than his neck and upper arms. That was strangely so very enticing, even that tiny bit of skin exposure. A flash of pale chest, small brown circles, protruding collar, and broad, sharp shoulders as Minhyun dared a peek was enough to give him a nosebleed nearly. He covered his mouth with the shirt he removed as he gasped. He then froze as he heard a zipper drop and padded foot steps approaching.

Seongwoo was coming his way, why? When he was half naked with his pants undone, why? Oh god, yes, please please be attracted to me~ I really want to be with you, sunbae.

Minhyun hardly had any firsts left but he wanted Seongwoo to take the rest.

Seongwoo stood behind him, reached slowly past his side, and twisted the lock on the door. Then his pretty hand reached up and dimmed the lights in the room, so it glowed reddish orange from a lamp in the back corner. It was such a mood setter. Minhyun clutched the shirt, slightly hunched, shaking, breathless, and heart racing from nerves.

"Minhyun..." Seongwoo softly murmured in a husky, seductive tone.

"Hmm?" He barely got out, his ears having an orgasm at hearing his name from that gorgeous man.

Seongwoo stepped closer. Minhyun could feel the heat from his body and slightly brushing skin in various random places. He felt like electricity was shooting through him, his cock straining, about to poke a hole through his pants.

"You are really my style, did you know? I've been attracted to you and getting hornier by the minute since I met you. I’m pretty sure you have been seducing me as well. Those looks you gave me, the bending over, the slow way you stripped just now…"

Seongwoo's hands grazed his sides as he ghosted his erection along Minhyun's back side. Minhyun rolled back onto him in a jerky fashion at the contact. “So…do you feel the same?”

Minhyun was unable to suppress a surprised, needy groan, his skin flushing with slight embarrassment as his cock strained out further, tenting his pants. "S-same..." He breathed out shakily.

"Ah, that's good.. Somehow I was thinking I was getting signals. But I've guessed wrong before. So, you are like me then?"

"If you mean interested in fucking men, then yes," he let out a chuckle as he joked.

"Hmm, proper and so very pretty Emperor Hwang cussed, huh? That's really hot. Now you've done it, Minnie. Just feel how turned on you have done and made me with that naughty move..." Seongwoo hummed against his ear in a sensual, deep tone Minhyun couldn’t imagine he could do as his hands slid slowly to Minhyun's hips and suddenly pulled his bottom flush against his pelvis.

Seongwoo was deliciously hard. Minhyun dropped the cloth and bent over, holding up against the door for support, a wanton moan escaping him.

"Ah, so you are like that..." Seongwoo commented with amusement, playing his fingers along the front line of his pants.

"Like what…?" Minhyun murmured, distracted and shivering, his fingers curled, pressing into the door slightly, jerking back into the other's solid member.

Seongwoo pressed and rolled into him, hooking his fingers on the elastic band and starting to tug down slowly not near fast or far enough for the desperate horny brunette. "Usually I'm in your position. But I like to try being the dominant one every now and then. And you are so very pretty with a nice, pert bum. Hmm, I think this will do nicely. No regrets?"

Minhyun shook his head, reaching down with one hand and tugging down his pants to his knees quickly, showing rather than saying clearly that he had absolutely none. He turned around to look at the other over his shoulder. Seongwoo had his hair artfully waved, slightly mussed from the shirt, his bare chest was flat and pale, his waist curved, his collar, shoulder, pelvic bones prominent. His pants were unbottoned, his dick poking out through the boxers. He was poised and perfectly proportionate and elegant looking. He was a freaking God.

Minhyun took him all in for several seconds as Seongwoo quietly presented himself, slowly gulping. Seongwoo was...a masterpiece.

Seongwoo stood there confident with his hands in his pockets, observing the way his body affected the other. He clearly knew he was hot but liked to reinforce it. He was such a cocky man, Minhyun realized it then. His humble attitude was just a shell to bring in fans and keep a good relationship with staff members.

"I like how excited you are just looking at me. I might not show it but I'm sure feeling the same way. You have a hot, gorgeous, tight, little body. Sleek and smooth and even hairless and pale as snow. Honest I want to ravage it, mark and bruise you all over, but as models we aren't allowed that privelage. I won't bite so hard unless you really ask me to..."

"Do it, sunbae. Biting... sounds hot..." He whispered, shyly playing with his wettened lip.

Seongwoo was observing him and he was aware he was naked from the knees up and totally exposed. Surely Seongwoo was messing with him. He had to have seen a ton of much bulkier, traditionally hotter bodies. He appreciated the compliment though.

"Hmm, so pretty..." Seongwoo murmured as he stepped closer and reached out a hand.

Minhyun held his breath until a shameful mewl of a moan escaped through his fingers as Seongwoo curiously slid his hands across his pelvis, up his chest, over his nipples, and along his collarbone to caress his neck. It tickled but it was incredibly sensual as well. Seongwoo licked his lips as their eyes met, Seongwoo’s hand lightly choking him, holding him so possessively. Minhyun felt his knees going weak and leaned against the door in total submission and want--his gaze was smoldering and delightfully lustful.

 That look was for him. Seongwoo wanted him intensely more by the second. He was about to tear him apart. Oh, how wrong it was with where they were and who they were and how they had just met minutes ago. But he still wanted to experience that terribly. Even if it was only once and then never again.

"Fuck, you are unbelievably sexy without even being aware of it, Minnie. Don't look at me so wantonly. I will end up hurting you and leaving bruises. We can't get found out. I'm going to need you to moan against something to stay quiet. If I get caught fooling around with staff again I'm out of work."

"Okay..." He nodded, flushing and biting his fingernail, his lips curving up.

 It was really going to happen. He just needed to stay quiet this time and he was going to finally get what he’d wanted and fantasized about for months. He was going to get laid by Ong Seongwoo, an incredible man he had been desiring and put on his bucket list. This was the best day of his life.

 His heart was racing like crazy, his cock straining and leaking down his thighs, his whole body hot and buzzing with excitement. Seongwoo slid his pants and boxers down, stepped forward, carefully fitting their bare bodies together, sandwiching his back to the door firmly so they were entangled face to face, flesh to flesh. He wrapped one arm around his waist to pull his behind back and another cupped his cheek sweetly. He turned his head and lightly pecked him. Minhyun felt shy but didn't close his eyes because he didn't want to miss a moment. It was their first kiss and it was magical.

"Lovely Minnie. We are going to have fun. I'm glad you came here..." Seongwoo softly said with a cocky, attractive smirk and deep chuckle before he stole his breath and stopped his heart with the hottest, commanding, slightly tender kiss.

It was...loving. Minhyun didn't know how else to say it. The way that he caressed his body and glided their lips, smacking, licking, and nipping all over felt loving despite also being hungry. There was no way that Seongwoo loved him nor vice versa. They didn't know each other. They weren't the sort to easily love, even know what it meant. It was more like he thought of Minhyun as a fan and was giving back tenfold and showing he cared about him as a display of gratitude.

He wasn't sure why but he was planning on basking in it, the hint of the love that Seongwoo had to give but had yet to give for whatever reason. Maybe he was frightened or just hadn't found someone worthy enough. Part of Minhyun wondered if he would be considered so after they got together. Though he had a feeling they would never be more than this. It felt nice but there wasn't any sort of emotional spark hitting him.

Seongwoo asked for entry and Minhyun willingly submitted, sighing as he got more of his fantasies fulfilled. They were making out. Seongwoo tasted like peppermint, his teeth were smooth and cutely crooked, his thin, seal lips were silky and magical, his pink tongue soft, wet, and expert at leading him. They moaned and panted, smacking noises filling their ears. Minhyun's hands were in Seongwoo’s hair and Seongwoo’s hands were touching his thighs. He pulled out a leg from his pants and hooked it around his thigh. Minhyun tossed his head back as their cocks brushed each other and Seongwoo slipped a finger into his hole.

"Shh..." Seongwoo warned and then licked at his throat.

Minhyun dug his hands into his shoulders and just barely covered his mouth with his hand in time, willing the sounds coming out not to be heard. Seongwoo was so good with his hands. His prostate was being coaxed and the friction was driving him to the edge already. Seongwoo sucked on his neck and held their cocks together, grinding and stroking. Minhyun closed his eyes and bit his finger, tensing and feeling helpless. He completely succumbed to the other and let him take him away, higher and higher into the clouds of ecstasy.

"Ah-!" Seongwoo slammed their lips together, swallowing his moans, stroking and pumping his fingers furiously as Minhyun came hard, seeing stars behind his eye lids.

 "Damn, I wish I could hear you. I bet you sound so sweet...you have a really nice voice by the way," Seongwoo murmured through appreciative, affectionate kisses as if he was savoring a new flavor of ice cream he was addicted to.

They kissed for several more minutes, Minhyun limp and only held up at the door, Seongwoo slowly rubbing his cock into Minhyun’s pelvic bone and Minhyun’s hand brushing the tip until he came.

"Sorry, I didn't do anything for you..." Minhyun murmured as he gazed softly at the handsome man coming down from pleasure with their heads pressed together.

 Seongwoo smiled dazedly and rubbed his nose and hips. "There's always a next time. If you want it. Was that good for you?"

He seemed uncertain all of a sudden. Minhyun snorted and then smiled wide, stroking the short hair at the back of his neck. So Seongwoo did actually have an insecure side behind all that confidence? That was…cute. Charming. That’s what Seongwoo was. He was charming in hundreds of ways.

"Are you kidding me? That was infinite times better than good. Next time I'll repay you. Though I'm not as skilled..."

Seongwoo chuckled and pecked him softly, both of them lingering, not wanting to break the pleasant kiss. "I look forward to it Minnie. Next time I want to hear you. So let's avoid doors."

Minhyun chuckled and joked, "Aw, what a shame. Against a door is really hot."

"Not as hot as this ass. I'm most deffinitely going to be conquering this next."

Minhyun yelped as the mischievous, playful man roughly gripped his ass.

 

 

"It's really too bad. How things turned out. In the end, I didn't leave enough of an imprint on his heart for him to recall me even after we touched and talked. Though he did seem like he might have recognized me for a moment but...nah, it's probably me being delusional. I did have surgery and lost weight since then…"

Minhyun sighed, moving to his bed to take care of his problem. He brought his laptop over and thought about making his own blog. He quickly decided he was too lazy for that. He would rather spend his day off sleeping or...he clicked on his collection of porn and selected one of his favorites. It was only when he was halfway through relieving himself he thought that the actor looked like Jaehwan a bit but not quite as handsome. That was a dangerous thought as his fantasies suddenly changed to real recollections.

 

 

"Hello?" 

"Hello? Who is this?" Minhyun called curiously into the intercom that had just buzzed.

"Minhyun?"

"Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

"Who am I? Ha ha ha…I should have known. Aw, I guess you wouldn't remember someone ugly and boring like me...The great handsome genius master of several languages and even good at singing Hwang Minhyun, I'm not worthy to walk in your presence. I should just take my drunk ass home though I don’t even know where I’m at right now…"

"Is this... Jaehwan?" Minhyun took a chance at guessing.

Minhyun recalled their phone conversation earlier but he hadn't thought he would really come here, or find the way since he was in such a drunken stupor then he could barely talk, let alone recall what Minhyun had said.

"Yes, that's me. Jaeni the magnificent!" He called through the loud speaker.

Minhyun sighed, ran his hand through his hair and laughed despite himself. "This brat...he actually came…"

"Let me in."

"No. Go home. You're trashed."

“Let me in, let me in little piggy. Or I’ll huff and puff and I’ll blow your house in…”

Minhyun chuckled, decided he’d play along with the cute comment just this once. He pretended to be scared and raised his voice up an octave. “Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin.”

"Let me in, let me in, little piggy, or...I will keep pressing this button and banging and shouting."

Minhyun knew he would and his head was splitting at even the idea. He regretfully opened the door, stealing for yet also excited for what chaos the musician would be bringing him. He looked in the mirror before Jaehwan could come up to his floor, concerned about if he looked too plain and if it was too risqué to be in only silk pajamas which was his usual sleeping attire.

"What do I care? Not like he's going to judge. He's probably already on the verge of a black out. Anyone will look handsome at that point."

It didn't stop him from being nervous and his heart pattering against his rib cage like summer rain showers. He wondered if he would really look as handsome as he remembered from his photo. Because if that happened and the man tried anything in close quarters with how he had been feeling lonely lately, it was dangerous.

Why couldn't it be Daniel visiting him? That would be safer and less complicated. Jaehwan wasn't someone he should get heavily involved with, even if he had a bit of a crush on him. He valued his friendship and Jaehwan was the romantic type he didn't deal well with. He couldn't give them what they wanted.

He was more of a casual relationship kind of person, just like Seongwoo. He didn't do love. A part of him was scared to because of what he had seen happen to others. Who knew how it would change him and influence his career choices in the future, like if he stupidly refused a chance to move abroad.

He needed to think of Jaehwan as a potato and if he was as touchy as Daniel said, he needed to keep him at a healthy distance at all times. His first thought as he opened the door and he was swept up in a warm, firm embrace by Jaehwan was ‘shit, I'm screwed, his pictures didn't do him a speck of justice.’

"Minnie! Baby, I am so happy to finally see you! You are beautiful! Even more so than in your photos! Wah, are you even human, really? You’re flipping gorgeous!"

Minhyun flushed from embarrassment, shyness, and anger at various reasons. This was too much skinship all at once on their very first meeting. He wouldn't excuse him later even if he was drunk. This showed he had bad manners.

"Ugh, get off. You're heavy and reek of alcohol. Just how much did you two drink?" He complained, shoving at the shorter, rather squishy, very handsomely cute man.

Jaehwan stepped back, holding his hands and linking their fingers instead, looking up at him with a huge, goofy, drunk, sloppy grin. His pale, fleshy face with mandu cheeks was splashed red all the way to his big, rounded, monkey-like ears which were the darkest. His curly, dark brown hair was damp and dripping like it had been drizzling outside.

His style was nice but mussed like he had been in a wrestling match, his shirt half untucked and his collar sticking up. It was bothering the neat freak in Minhyun. His fingers and brows twitched as he noticed it. He got distracted from his urges by that cute yet traditionally good-looking face, the thick pouty lips, straight nose, pretty double lidded dark eyes. Wow, it was a shame he wasn't an idol singer because Kim Jaehwan was gorgeous. Minhyun clapped his hand over his mouth, realizing he had said it aloud, flushing furiously.

Jaehwan grinned huge and swayed, "Aw, hyung so it is possible for you to fall for me. I thought I was too ugly for you but maybe you’re drunk a bit tonight too. Or I am more attractive drunk? Half the battle to win you over is attraction. Now I just gotta seduce you..."

Minhyun just narrowly dodged his lips. They landed on the corner of his own, leaving Minhyun flustered and irritated. Jaehwan wasn't discouraged or disappointed though. Jaehwan laughed as he pecked him noisy and wet from the corner of his lip to his ear and back.

"Enough! Why are you here?" Minhyun snapped and pushed him away harshly, then sighed as Jaehwan looked like a wounded, kicked puppy.

 He hadn't meant to sound harsh when they had finally met. He had been looking forward to it in the past, but tonight he was irritated it was like this. With Jaehwan making him angry and uncomfortable because he was drunkenly out of control and the possibility strong of him not correctly remembering their long-awaited meeting. Any affections or soft spots he had for Jaehwan were out the window currently.

"I just really wanted to see you. When I heard your voice on the phone...I had no intention to come here like this but I just couldn't help it. I had to finally see you. Honestly, I have been seething with jealousy that Daniel saw you first, twice even. You guys seemed to really hit it off and grew closer to the point you message privately. I always thought we were the closest in the group. We've had moments, you know, and I just thought that..." Jaehwan stopped, looking down at the floor and fidgeting, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

Minhyun realized then that maybe Jaehwan was never joking as much as he thought about being jealous of Dan, about liking him, and the flirting. He bit his lip and avoided looking at that face which was so very much his ideal type that he had yet to have the fortune of coming across on a bi or gay man.

He's a potato, keep your distance, even if you suspect he migh tlike you, don’t ruin what you already have by making things complicated and getting his hopes up, Minhyun told himself and cleared his throat, taking his hands back. The only way to describe how his hands felt after that moment was ‘cold and lonely.’ Jaehwan followed him to the kitchen, back to adorable, addicting, puppy smiles now that Minhyun was nonverbally accepting his visit. He seemed that his speech and pouty look had really worked.

"I will get you water and food. That should help you sober up and not have such a nasty hangover. Look around but don't you dare dirty anything. I just cleaned."

As he thought, Jaehwan bounded about his house, blatantly ignoring his warning and then even his fierce threats later on. He took out a bunch of his things and put them back when he was done, of course not in their proper place, making a mess of his neat place. He had just gotten everything where he liked it just an hour ago. He could just kill Jaehwan right now, if he wasn’t being so darn…cute. Like a hamster active in the middle of the night only.

"Come here Jae..." He bit his lip not to scream as Jaehwan stomped around his living room like an elephant, knocking over one of his favorite glass vases on the coffee table.

He clunked down a glass of water on the table. Jaehwan downed two cups. Then, he went over to assist him with cooking ramen. He kept trying to back hug Minhyun, playing a scene from a drama he knew of while he alternated from being on his phone and stirring. Eventually, Minhyun gave up on trying to push him off. It felt kind of nice being cradled, sung to, and complimented. He drew the line at any more kisses though. Their couple play was going to get too out of hand at that point. He scowled at Jaehwan, pinching the other’s side fat if he even moved to attempt it.

An hour later, they were finally in bed. Minhyun felt like he had just gone to hell and back. Jaehwan had unfortunately not sobered up and, even more unfortunately, he had soiled their clothes and his bathroom. He was forced to sleep in boxers and a bathrobe while Jaehwan wore his last pair of pajamas. Minhyun taking pity on him for being sick and worried he would catch a cold on top of his hangover the next day.

 He thought Jaehwan was sleeping so he shut off the lights and snuggled into the covers. Jaehwan was in the middle of the bed somehow, so he had no choice but to touch his side at least, less he fall out of the bed. It was strange, as it had been a long time since he had actually literally slept with a man, preferring to fool around after a date and then sleep in his own bed. He had his eyes closed about to attempt to sleep when he felt stirring and shifting next to him.

"Hmm, my minnie, come here to daddy..." Jaehwan said sleepily as he tossed his arm and leg over him, pulling the other close.

Minhyun huffed at the ‘daddy’ comment and how heavy he was on his stomach and thighs, much more solid than he'd expected the shortie to be. After some deliberation, he decided to remain oblivious, hoping Jaehwan would fall asleep if left alone. Instead, he started kissing Minhyun’s cheek, neck, and ears all over with sweet, feathery kisses. Jaehwan was muttering compliments too about how handsome, sexy, pretty, witty, talented, charismatic he was and how it made it impossible for him to hold back on top of that.

Minhyun grew affected by the huge display of affection and admiration, both things he was not so used to from the men he had fooled around with casually. He felt tingly, dizzy, and feverish. The compliments made his insides all warm and fuzzy and want to snuggle into the other naturally. He grew turned on as he imagined how easy it would be to feel those plush, gentle lips on his own. He was now terribly curious. Jaehwan seemed to have a similar idea as he grabbed his cheek and turned him towards him. Minhyun felt their noses bump and then chins as Jaehwan searched for where the location of his lips were in the dark. Then, he started kissing up from his chin to his lips. He didn't do anything to stop them.

Their lips brushed softly and they both paused. There was something there Minhyun felt. It was just an innocent kiss, he knew, but somehow, in that tiny peck, there was something totally different that he hadn’t felt with others. He wanted more. He had to feel that again to see if it was his imagination.

Jaehwan, whether he felt the same or not, was more than happy to oblige. He caressed Minhyun’s jaw and waist in a sensual, ticklish fashion as he kissed him lightly all over from various angles. Minhyun knew he was getting carried away but he couldn't seem to rationalize himself out of curing his loneliness. Someone that finally promised to be more had appeared, he could just feel it in his bones. There was something emotional and deep between them. It kept pulling him in.

He released the tension in his head as Jaehwan kissed down his nose, talking about how pretty and sweet he was and just like a pretty, sexy, witty fox. Minhyun blocked his unstoppable mouth finally with a silencing kiss. He saw those sparks he heard in movies and he felt like he left his body for a moment. It truly was....the kiss of a lifetime, everything he had been searching for. It was cheesy to say but it was like in romances where he just thought for a moment with confidence, this guy was ‘the one.’

He rolled on his side and hugged Jaehwan around the neck, kissing him some more desperately. They slid over each other's lips, bit, and sucked, just barely brushing tongues. It was more sensual than any make out foreplay session. Then, Jaehwan's hands were exploring under his robe and down to his front eagerly but not too forcefully or fast to scare Minhyun away. He touched him with the utmost care and played the contours of his body like an instrument. Minhyun gasped and moaned into his mouth as they loosely continued to kiss, shivering violently. He decided he loved most the hands of a guitarist.

"Jae...please..." he pleaded, not sure what he was even asking for but terribly needy for something more.

Jaehwan pecked his nose, responding sweetly, "Sure Minnie. Let me take care of that, it looks painful."

"It really is. Thank you..."

They made out this time as they grew more excited, Jaehwan stroking over his boxers, Minhyun rocking into his hand and squeezing his neck and shoulders tight. Within a few minutes, he was coming into the cloth, mewling tiredly. Minhyun felt embarrassed, as he had never come quite that fast or been so turned on. Luckily, Jaehwan didn’t tease him and palmed his leaking member, caressed his hair, and watched the sleepy, older man from above. Minhyun wanted to see more of him and talk to him to tell him it was a great time and ask if he felt that spark between them too and what he thought it meant. However, he was too tired to even keep his eyes open, let alone talk. That incredible orgasm had wiped out the little energy he had left after cleaning and dealing with a drunk homewrecker.

"That was as perfect as all those nights when I fantasized about it," Jaehwan whispered, cuddling up to his side and nuzzling his cheek.

Minhyun sleep hummed and curled into his side, wrapping his arms snug around him. He wanted to be closer to this sweet, caring guy who he somehow knew was a stranger but didn't feel like it. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that was odd for him as well, not being much of a cuddler because he disliked the sweat and sperm smell. He contributed it to that he was just oddly lonely and Jaehwan had pressed some switch in him that was rusty.

 

 

Minhyun was calling Jaehwan's name into his drool soaked pillow as he pumped his cock and rocked into the bunched-up blanket, imagining he was deep inside the musician’s plump ass. He imagined the kiss and Jaehwan’s calloused, long-fingered, gentle hands and he could somehow smell the scent of him though he had long since washed the sheets. He wanted that handsome boy under him, biting into and sucking on his neck, as he glided expertly into his prostate and making him shout his name gleefully.

Minhyun bit the pillow case and moaned harshly as his climax rose to incredible heights. He pumped his hand faster at the lubricated tip and stuffed a smaller pillow to hump roughly, crying out for Jaehwan in his mind. The pillow felt so plush like if he were to rub between a man's ass cheeks. He grabbed it, imagining it were hips, and plowed into it with wild abandon, laying his head on the bed sideways to pant around his excited moans and grunts.

"Ah, Jaenie, it's really nice, I'm gonna...ah~"

He froze, spilling into the pillow, moaning and nuzzling his blankets, his face flushed and sweaty, his mind a fuzzy, pleasure-filled mess. He laid there for several moments in bliss and ignorance, putting off how he was going to feel terrible for what he had just done.

Masturbating to the idea of his friend and the foggy memory of a drunken fondling session that the other had not intended to mean anything and didn't even recall. Fantasizing about screwing one of his closest friends that he told himself he wasn’t going to fall for because he deserved better than a busy, insensitive, commitment afraid model. He was the absolute king of all perverts. Daniel had it all wrong thinking he was a nice, normal innocent person.

 

 

A couple minutes later, he felt his phone buzz. He flipped over on the bed and reached for it, too lazy to clean up just yet and ignoring the mess that would otherwise drive him insane. He covered his sweaty, flushed face and bit his lip nervously when he saw Jaehwan had messaged him privately. This had hardly ever happened and not once since before the fight occurred.

 

@manducheeks:

Hi hyung....are you busy ? Well, you probably are...or you are ignoring me by finding a reason to be busy now that I've said anything to you. Sigh…It's been a week since you talked to me, can you believe it? Haha. I prefer your sharp yelling when I left to this constant cold shoulder. It has really been such a long, terrible week. I'm really sorry for what I did, especially what I don't recall. Can't we just forget it and be friends like normal again, hyung? I really miss you …

 

Minhyun left him on read for several minutes as he reread the message and was lost in thought, his finger tapping at his smiling lips. His heart was doing odd little flips. Eventually he started typing, just letting his feelings out a bit.

 

@emperorongtop:

Ah, what do I do if you're being so sweet, hmm? It would be evil if I ignored you after seeing that. Okay, I will forgive you but I don't so easily forget. As my friend, you have a lot of I Owe U’s to catch up on to make up for that night's calamaties.

 

“Like why you made me so hot thinking of it that I can't control myself watching normal porn anymore. How can you make that up to me, cutie Jaenie?" He thought outloud, heating and covering his eyes for a moment in utter shame.

 

@manducheeks:

Great! Oh, thank you so much. Wow, I didn't think you would even respond. I'm so ecstatic. Feeling so energetic~ Oh shit, I almost stepped on my guitar! I shouldn't jump on the bed like a child. Er, oops…Why am I telling the second most judgmental person in the group that?! I'm an idiot.

 

Minhyun burst out laughing, kicking his feet on his bed as he looked up at his phone. "Indeed you are. My idiot Jaenie...Shit did I just say that? No more fun while thinking of him, no no no...”

 

@emperorongtop:

Be careful, you clutze!

@manducheeks:

I don't even care if it's an insult, you are talking to me and I just feel so ever grateful TT I'm legit crying now I'm so relieved and touched.

@emperorongtop:

Hahaha...

@manducheeks:

Hyung....can I video call you?

@emperorongtop:

 Neh? Why? No. NO.

@manducheeks:

But..

 

@emperorongtop:

Just no. Because I said so and that's non-negotiable.

@manducheeks:

*pouty face So, it's okay for Dan to but not me? Why? I saw you in person too. We're close too. Don't tell me you like him better? Is he funnier? You think he's hotter? I knew you would think I was a potato. I’m not hot enough for you to talk to. *crying face

 

Minhyun snorted and flicked the boy's profile photo.

"Oh, believe me how I tried and wished it had worked honey."

 

@emperorongtop:

No comment.

@manducheeks:

Hyung~ Hing, hing, hinggggeeuuuu

@emperorongtop:

Um...On second thought…I feel like you have indeed suffered enough at my hands, and I really shouldn't play favorites, and I look decent today so...

@manducheeks:

That's a yes? Please say yes, hyung? Please please please with ice cream and a cherry on top~

 

@emperorongtop:

Y....

 

 

He had planned to drag out his answer but at that one letter, Jaehwan was already calling. Minhyun quickly closed up his laptop, tossed the evidence of his mess on the floor, and adjusted his hair and robe. When he answered the call, he didn't hide the fact that he was casually laying on the bed. Jaehwan seemed to notice it. He was bright and cheerful when he greeted him and then he flushed and stuttered into silence.

"I was napping and being lazy. Finally, I got my house cleaned after some drunk, clueless, no manners guy  
came over in the middle of the night and trashed it."

Jaehwan looked embarrassed and bowed, apologizing formally several times.

"I must have been really drunk. I barely remember what I did. You should really blame Daniel. He gave me the idea. It’s really been his fault all along and he’s enjoying our war too much."

Minhyun chuckled, messing with his bangs and switching the angle of his body to make his image in the video more attractive. Now he had some idea the man was physically attracted to him, he wanted to get revenge by torturing him. Jaehwan's eyes were shifting out of the camera and his ears bright red and his lips shaking into a nervous laugh. He was clearly affected by the way he looked right now.

"Usually I would say don't push blame on to others for your own mistakes but in this case I think you're right. Let's make Daniel into a scape goat. Then, we can get some present from him out of guilt," he suggested lightly.

Jaehwan agreed, letting out an evil laugh and putting his fingers together over his mouth like a villain. Minhyun thought it was funny so he laughed some more. For awhile, they just smiled at each other naturally. He felt comfortable and happy. A pressure was off his heart and he harbored no more anger. It was good to be talking to his best friend, pushing aside his confusion at his recent feelings and attractions.

 They talked for a bit about their days. Jaehwan let him hear snippets of the song he was working on. Minhyun sang along to some of the less complex choruses. Jaehwan complimented his angelic, flawless, soft voice and said he wished that Minhyun would record some of his song demos. Minhyun insisted Jaehwan's voice should stick to doing that because he was the incredible, power belting professional. As usual, the mandu cheeked boy got shy when he complimented him. Now Minhyun could see it clearly since the lighting was good and the camera close up. It was quite adorable and he felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart raced. Jaehwan was really cute…

"Hyung..." Minhyun bit his cheek at the way Jaehwan just blinked his big, pretty, doe like eyes at him.

"Hmm…"

"I missed you. Thanks for forgiving me. I felt...lost without you these days."

Minhyun felt his heart ping. Uh oh. He hid his flushed face and smile from the camera into the pillow for a moment, clutching the pillow, willing himself to not be so obvious. That was some uwu attack. He really, really liked that. Jaehwan was so much his style it was ridiculous.

"Hyung? Are you okay? Hyung? Was that too cheesy? Ah, what did I just say? It was totally too cheesy and sounded like a confession. I must have lost my mind. Shit..."

When Minhyun dared look to see what Jaehwan was doing being so noisy, he couldn't help but sweetly smile and laugh. The embarrassed, cutie was spinning circles in his desk chair with his hands covering his tomato face, groaning and squealing.

"Yes, it was very cheesy. But I liked it. I ... missed you too."

It was too soft at the last part and Jaehwan hadn't heard it thankfully. It had slipped out unintentionally and he had no plans to say it again anytime soon. Though it was the truth. It was still great seeing Ong, meeting Daniel, chatting with the others, and there had been no issues at work. However, not bickering and flirting with Jaehwan daily, not being able to share what was happening in his life, and feeling forced to ignore him but seeing how he expressed his loneliness at the loss of his friend and the distress that Minhyun might be truly ticked at him, that had taken a consider amount of light out of his life and made this strange itchiness in him. He just felt off and now suddenly he didn't. Everything felt right just as it should be. He hoped that didn’t mean what he thought it did, but he was pretty sure of it. He must…have a crush on Jaehwan.

 

 

@manducheeks:

Daniel!!!!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

What are you doing at 4am? Sleep....

@manducheeks:

Same to you. What are you doing?

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Same thing I'm always doing. Gaming and fanboying and thinking of the love of my life.

@manducheeks:

 lol you never give it a rest, huh? We really need to get you a boyfriend.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Not interested.

@manducheeks:

Still convinced you aren't gay? Even though you were attracted to me and Min?

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Nope~ I wasn't at all.

@manducheeks:

Sure~ You didn't keep up any no homo gap though and you stared at our faces a lot, just saying.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Because you are weird looking. How would you know about Min?

@manducheeks:

Because I talked to him last night. Video called actually. For an hour. *winky face

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Oh~ really really? How did it go? You idiots finally make up? Are you finally going to stop being a downer?

@manducheeks:

Yes and yes and hey, I was grieving which you were way worse every time you got dropped from seeing Ong. It went really well. Well, except he gave me a heart attack by being in bed with only a bathrobe. Instant boner just saying. Good lord he is a gorgeous and sexy fox.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

I should deny this but I can't really....

@manducheeks:

Back off, slut. He's mine, grr…

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Oh, he is? You told him? Please say you did and my torture ends being the middle man.

@manducheeks:

No, I didn't directly tell him. I told him that I missed him and needed him.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Well, isn't that pretty much the same? What did he say?

@manducheeks:

Is it? I think that he said he missed me too, but I couldn't hear clearly because I was freaking out. UGH. Why am I so noisy?

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

....you idiot.

@manducheeks:

Ugh, I know. I admit it this time. *slams head on desk

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

So, I guess nothing is going on with you guys yet. But at least you can talk normally. And you had your first call with him. Congrats.

@manducheeks:

I'm going to do it again definitely. He’s too attractive, I need to feed my fantasies and my lyrics. He’s my muse these days.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Okay, but if you are happy with your muse, then why are you shouting at me in the middle of the night still awake?

@manducheeks:

I was bothered by a dream. It was really realistic. It was from the night that I stayed at Minhyun's. I was wondering if you think it's my memory coming back. Hear me out.

 @crayZ4ongcheongie:

I have a feeling I'm going to regret this but shoot.

@manducheeks:

I recalled I was cuddling and kissing him while he was half asleep. Then, he turned and we actually kissed. It was really sweet and light at first and made my stomach turn and my heart about to burst. It was the most amazing kiss ever. Like, I felt things. But it turned me on so bad. I started touching his thing, getting permission first of course, and we started making out. He's such a fantastic kisser. He started moaning and clinging to me all porno style and I got crazy excited. Then, I was stroking his thing through his boxers. He was hard as a rock. I couldn't believe it. The amazing Min wanted me? This is why I think it must have been a dream. There was no way I was making out with him and he was moaning and I got him to come with my hand and he fell asleep in my arms. This has to be a dirty dream. Just my fantasy being much more real for some reason.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Um...first of all...tmi dude!! I didn't need to read this detailed smut. I pictured it like I have VR glasses on, so gross. I really didn't want to.

 

Mainly he didn't want to because the image made him horny and he wasn't in the mood to do something about it. He just wanted to get back to his game and then fall asleep while listening to Seongwoo's ballads.

 

@manducheeks:

Sorry. I got carried away. I warned you it was really vivid and realistic. That's why I need your opinion  
Do I have a very active imagination or actually do you think this happened?

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

I think...it's possible that it did. I can't imagine that Minhyun would avoid you because of just a drunken kiss considering his track record. He did confess to me that you guys did questionable 'stuff' beyond kisses and he was worried it would make your friendship awkward. He was hoping you just never remembered.

@manducheeks:

Shit. So, it did happen. We fooled around hardcore. How can things not be different now? I'm going to be an awkward embarrassed duck around him.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Sorry I can't give you advice as I never drunkenly fooled around with my best friend. If this were a fic though...you guys would end up doing more and realizing you love each other.

@manducheeks:

It's not that far haha. I do have a crush. I admit that, it’s a bit worse now. But I don't think he would feel that way for me, so things aren’t going to go anywhere. He was likely just lonely and I came on to him so strong with my masterful hands and fantastic kisses, he couldn't resist.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

The arrogance wow. If I poked your head right now with something sharp, it would pop, right?

@manducheeks:

Har har...serious that I'm good at sex though.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Okay? Good for you? I won't ever be finding out.

@manducheeks:

Anytime, I’ll give you a raincheck for now. Did he...mention what he thought of it? Did he like it?

 

Daniel recalled the rather revealing reaction that next day. He didn't think it was his place to tell Jaehwan that Min was developing feelings for him and thought he had found something special in their kiss. Minhyun was still working out what that meant and thought it was probably a fluke and hoping that his crush was temporary. Everything he had admitted to was private.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

I think...he liked it more than he let on, I can tell you that.

@manducheeks:

Oh? Oh, that's a relief.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

So feel free to do it again. You can win him over with another session or two, I think. Shall we get a drink tomorrow?

@manducheeks:

No! I'm staying away from drinking. And you! Stop your evil match making. I will confess or not confess and decide to ruin my friendship at my own leisure, thank you.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

So...you are going to wait ten more years and he's already married to some hot actor and doesn't even recall who you are?

@manducheeks:

Har har. Go back to your games, you jelly addict!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Hey at least jelly doesn't try to rape me in my sleep.

@manducheeks:

Yah, don't be like that! I'm pretty sure it was consensual! He was only half asleep and he turned and kissed me on the lips first, I swear!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Uh huh keep telling yourself that, but your dream might not even be real.

@manducheeks:

*keyboard slam freakout. You're not saying, fuck...we went further?!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Hahaha who knows. Only the fly on his wall that night, I guess. *wink

@manducheeks:

Think flies have black boxes? I need to know Dan, I'm dying here!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

So is my character probably considering I was a tank in the middle of a raid before you rudely messaged me in the middle of the night. That's more important now than your gay freakout. I'm going. Night.

 @manducheeks:

Grr Kang Daniel, you jerk!! I don’t want to be your friend anymore!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I got so carried away with pervy Min's recollections and his reaction to them. I'm sorry. *hides in shame. That was maybe too hot to handle and it was only hand stuff jeez. This story was supposed to be mostly fluffy and comical but I guess these characters, namely Seongwoo and Min, are leading me in a naughty direction. I suppose you might end up seeing more of this. At least I have more Onghwang and Minhwan planned out for sure. And yes, eventually, some naughty Ongniel down the road. 
> 
> There is a lot going on in this chapter besides just smut stuff. Min realized he likes Jae, Jae recalls what happened, Minhwan have made up for now. Those are the main parts I guess. I personally really like Minhwan and Nielhwangs relationships. Their dialogue is really fun to write. Daniel and Thomas are fun to write as well, though it takes a lot more thinking for me. Nielhwang and Minhwan just sort of fly write out of my fingertips without much thought. I hope that you can grasp how deep their friendship is and how it's growing every day. They are so sweet for each other. 
> 
> Hmm, about Onghwang's relationship. I'm not sure if you can tell where it's going or if you don't really like that sort of thing. But I hope that you keep in mind that in this story when it comes to personality and styles and ways of thinking, Nielhwan are similar and Onghwang are similar. In the case of Onghwang, they appear flirty and confident but they are insecure and uncertain about their ability to love someone properly. They both put up walls and only date guys casually, mostly because they have strong sexual drives. They have fans but they feel like they are not good people deep down and that if people were to see who they really were they wouldn't be loved as much, so they put up an image. In the case of Nielhwan, they can curb their drives and they are more romantics at heart. They also lack confidence but more in their outer appearances. They feel like they are good people and would be able to make the people they like happy. They are also completely honest about their personalities, though they do tend to like hearing they are handsome more than cute and have a bit of a complex about that. Hopefully this allows you to understand why the relationships are sort of working out the way they do. Onghwang won't every be a romantic thing because they are too similar, anything that happens with them is pure physical, though they have and will in the future care about each other on some level. 
> 
> Curious about what you think so far! Please drop a comment and recommend to your friends if you have been enjoying this story~
> 
> Next chapter involves lots of things with Ongniel and Onghwang and it will also be quite long I'm guessing. Look forward to it! Maybe up in two weeks just before I take my vacation~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


	8. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas(Seongwoo's allias)and Daniel talk more and more, getting close to the point that they are dubbed as the next play couple in the group. Neither fully hide their feelings of friendship and adoration for each other, happy to have found someone they can chat with so freely and share a lot of things in common. Daniel and Jaehwan see Seongwoo off at the airport. Seongwoo notices and comes over to chat with them, making Daniel more and more known amongst Korean fans. This causes his band to become known and catching the interest of Fantagio finally. Besties, Daniel and Minhyun meet up at a cafe, discussing their jobs, crushes, and future chances to meet with Seongwoo through work.

@Ddongwu:

Morning! Are you on your way Danny?

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Yes. I am waiting at the airport for Ong to arrive. His van is stuck in traffic it seems.

@Ddongwu:  

Aw, is it cold there? Your feet hurt? I hope you had breakfast and brought water.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Aw this kid is so sweet to me~ why aren't the others more like you? Haha. Yes, I ate and brought water. Luckily I am inside since it's raining.

@Ddongwu:  

You must be sleepy, hyung? Sorry I kept you up late.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 That's okay. I always enjoy talking music with you. It's nice that we have the same tastes in movies and music mainly and our favorite instrument is the same.

@Ddongwu:  

By that you mean dicks? Badunts!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 hahaha good one Tom Tom.

@Ddongwu:  

I gotta go soon boo hoo. Send Ong my love. I hope you will get him to do aegyo this time.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Sure I will(try…). Watch me say or do something utterly stupid again.

@Ddongwu:  

I look forward to it. Please do so. *evil grin

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Hey~ *pouty face

@Ddongwu:  

hahaha jk jk ya know I care and wish the best for ya hyung! *chu

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

*blushes Okay maybe I will allow just one....

@Ddongwu:  

Yay, I passed over the impenetrable wall that no one has crossed yet. I feel special. *happy ay ay ay dance

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Ay ay ay~ As you should. Gotta go, van is almost here. Later~

@Ddongwu:  

Aw wish I was there. I wanna see Ong and you. *pouty face times a million

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Mostly Ong right? I wish you could come too. It's been a long time since you saw him but for me it's only been a week. I don't deserve this sudden streak of luck. So weird my gig got moved to tomorrow.

@Ddongwu:  

You might be surprised who is more jeojanged in my heart. *wink

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 hahaha stop it, this flirt~ You are worse than Minhyun.

@Ddongwu:  

And I affect you more it seems? *wiggly eyebrows gif

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 No! *Blushes I'm going, stop distracting me with your unstoppable humor. I look weird laughing like a maniac now.

 

Thomas then sent him a list of original jokes. He had them saved in his phone over the years, many of which he made himself. He sent them every once in awhile out of the blue, proud to put Daniel into a laughing fit. He liked how Thomas put him in a really good mood, especially at moments when he was anxious before a gig wondering why they hadn't yet heard back from the Fantagio rep or feeling fatigued from work, recording, and rehearsing all stuffed in one day. Daniel looked despite the fact he really didn't have the time with Ong having almost arrived outside the airport entrance but he couldn’t help himself.

 

 

"This guy. He's a total comedian. How is his Korean so good after living in America so long?" He wondered aloud after a solid three minutes of laughing after reading them all.

There was a huff from the man next to him. "Are you talking to me or to yourself? I shouldn't have come here. You just ignore me as soon as Thomas comes along. It's the Min situation all over again."

Daniel finally then remember Jaehwan was there and felt terrible for ignoring him. He forgot about the others often when him and Thomas talked in the group chat these days. They ended up in their own world to the point the other day the guys had pressed them to ‘get their own room’, meaning go private message each other instead of spamming the group chat every day with hundreds of messages with cheesy jokes, naughty and stupid memes, and links to various bands, instrument sites, and drumming tips.

"Sorry buddy. I didn't mean to. Just got caught up." He tapped his shoulder.

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. "What kind of love square is this? I like Min who likes you who likes   
Thomas who likes....I don't even know with him. Probably someone else in the chat he hasn’t been clear about, like Guanlin. This chat is becoming complicated."

Daniel bumped his shoulder. "Eh~ Jaenie, Jaenie. You are being too sensitive. Min doesn't like me. He's just messing around. And I think of him as a friend. I'm not gay for him. Still just Ong."

Jaehwan raised a brow. "Maybe because he won't upload a selca that's all."

Daniel shrugged. "He's shy like we all were at first. It's okay. Maybe he has a complex about a flaw."

"Maybe he's waiting to shock us because he's a gorgeous Ong look alike."

"Look alike hmm....if that only existed."

"Minhyun hello~"

Daniel blushed violently and denied for the hundredth time his attraction to Minhyun, not wanting Jaehwan to know and feel threatened. He had already been through a lot the last couple weeks with Minhyun ignoring him. They had just made up and things were pretty much normal. Although Daniel knew there was some slight awkwardness since both of them had yet to talk about their adventure that night and how much they recalled.

Daniel hadn’t told and neither had Jaehwan. Minhyun thought that Jaehwan only knew they kissed. Minhyun was struggling to deal with his deeper crush on Jaehwan, scared him finding out and recalling things would ruin their friendship. He compensated by flirting more, joining along with Thomas to attack Daniel to make him embrace his ‘gayness’ and because they thought his reactions were funny.

It was overwhelming for him having two guys chasing him and flattering him left and right while also acting as a middle man for these two idiots that clearly liked and were attracted to each other but both scared the other wouldn't feel the same and wouldn't want anything special because they didn't have the time or interest. It was frustrating and tiring enough to make him sigh out loud and get some gray hairs.

He slightly snapped, "Dude, just tell him that you remember everything and you like him."

Jaehwan responded with vehemence, "No way~ He might not feel the same and be so ashamed of what happened he just stops talking to me and we aren't even friends anymore. What a calamity that would be. It's better to keep acting like nothing happened."

Daniel sighed in exasperation and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Okay, but you guys will never get anywhere. Haven't you considered the possibility that he could actually like you too?"

 Jaehwan scoffed and shook his head. "A tall, handsome, popular model with suiters galore? I'm dorky and chubby and hardly tall, dark, and handsome like he likes. I can't compete with you or Ong. He wants someone like that."

"Jae, you are handsome. I will just admit it this once. I think you are attractive objectively, you know when you’re not opening your mouth, being an annoying idiot. You must have heard it a ton. You have a great singing voice and incredible guitar skills. You are charming and bright and funny and supportive and decently smart, again when you’re applying yourself. Minhyun might like you for your real personality and hardly care about height or muscles."

Jaehwan’s eyes filled with hope like a light was switched on and then flickered out. "He could be but still...I'm not ready to compete with the others that like him yet. I started going to the gym and it's working already."

"So, you're going to buff up? Well if you really want to, let's go together and I'll give you tips. It's also important to diet with lots of protein. What do you feel about chicken breast?"

Before the van arrived, taking longer than expected because of traffic and some other fans swarming the road as a famous group left, they discussed exercise and dieting in order to get a buff body. Jaehwan asked Daniel to show and let him touch his abs but Daniel was shy, saying that since he had been snacking a lot and had less time to exercise since meeting Minhyun and going to the lives, they had disappeared and along with them his confidence. He kept nervously laughing and blushed, Jaehwan pointing out the blood went to his ears but wasn't so noticeable under his makeup.

"Hey, they are nice! You freaking liar!"

Eventually, Jaehwan the king of persistence won out and Daniel ended up with a man fondling him in front of a bunch of fan girls chatting and playing on their phones, likely on SNS.

"Okay okay, thanks, I get it, but stop. It tickles," the blonde laughed shyly, pressing his hands away and quickly tugging his shirt down.

"Now I'm jealous of Ong..." Jaehwan pouted as he hugged Daniel around the waist. "Can't you be gay for me too? Hmm? I'm not the least bit attractive? Even Minhyun once admitted it though my drunken memories are still hazy..."

Daniel earnestly looked at the full faced man who was putting on a display of aegyo much too close to his face for comfort, seriously pondering curiously if he felt somewhat attracted to him the same way he was to Minhyun. He felt awkward and shy being this close and being touched in front of the crowd of girls, but wasn't attracted to him sexually somehow, he decided.

Jaehwan was just too cute, dorky and similar to him like a brother, and he wasn't pretty enough. He could admit he was handsome but he didn't have that feminine, pretty, mysterious, nympho sort of ‘umph’ factor Minhyun and Seongwoo had that got to him. Maybe he just looked too manly? Or too boyishly cute?

He smiled sweetly and ruffled his curly hair. "Really, nope, I can't. You're handsome enough for Min but not enough for me I guess. Sorry."

Jaehwan scrunched up his face, mandu like cheeks swelling out like balloons. "Tch. You're really the king of hard to get, aren't you? That's okay, I've got other fish swimming about in my sea I can take a bite out of any time I wish. I just don't have much time or energy to play catch just yet."

Finally, Daniel was free but Jaehwan still stood oddly close in a way straight guys usually didn't, sending off signals that he found the man attractive and he enjoyed skinship too much.

"Shall we give your crush a call?" Daniel suggested playfully.

Jaehwan looked utterly horrified in a comical fashion. "No! My face is bloated. I slept too late composing and I had ramen."

"Liar! I know that you guys were up chatting. I read it all this morning while I was in the shower."

Daniel took his phone back from Jaehwan. Jaehwan hit the back of his head.

"Why are you bringing your phone in the bathroom? You really believe it's water proof like it says on the box? Idiot!"

"Hey there, this guy who’s a gay model and has a ton of suiters he could fool around with is up half every night chatting with you and you're hardly even bickering half as much as you did compared to how much you flirt yet you think there's no way he could possibly like you so you are being cowardly about confessing. Who is the idiot here?"

Jaehwan stuck out his tongue and waved a finger in front of his nose. "You are. You don't even admit you're gay."

They started slapping at each other’s hands which then turned to wrestling and then morphed into tickling attacks.

 "Ah, not my armpits they are sensitive."

Jaehwan cut off his psycho laugh and moaned sensually. Daniel instantly backed off, feeling grossed out. He realized he had been turning on his friend.

"That's a kink for you? You are so weird dude!" he exclaimed, mimicking he was about to be sick.

"I know..." Jaehwan admitted with a flush. "Just wait and see. Once you discover the wonders of gay sex, you will see you also have all these weird kinks you didn't know about."

Daniel was about to deny it but then he stopped. He recalled the choker and cat ears on Seongwoo from the fan signs and lives recently. Yeah, maybe he also had some strange fetishes he wasn't fully aware of or ready to admit to yet.

"Oh, he's here. Get ready to run and push. Today we are not gentleman. These girls are vicious anyway. They will fight back and hurt you. Just barrel your way through and say sorry later to any girl you step on our bump into. They won't do the same honestly though."

Jaehwan's face turned serious as he saw the crowd of zombie like girls ready to take off towards the van which was pulling to a stop surrounded by security. They grabbed hands and charged forward, expertly maneuvering with their height and size and swiftness. They were able to get pretty close to the lane the security guards made when the black door slid open. The fan girls and Jaehwan had their cameras and phones out to take a video.

Seongwoo stepped out in casual shorts, black tennis shoes, a grey t-shirt, and black cap with a large black sports bag slung over one shoulder. He was clearly dressed to go to the jungle. He put up his sunglasses above his cap so he could better see his fans. He bowed and waved, flashing his pretty, charming smile left and right. Unlike those screaming and waving wildly to get his attention and pushing to get closer and follow him in through the doors which they would hardly be allowed to do, Daniel simply stood there watching him.

He was sinking everything in, hating that the next entire week he wouldn't know anything that was going on with him. It was more than just missing him. He could go a couple days knowing that Seongwoo was in Seoul in his apartment resting or in the company preparing for his next album or in his home town with his family for vacations. This was different. Daniel's delicate flower princess who was clumsy and direction challenged and a total city boy was going to be taking on bugs and snakes, building a hut, sleeping on the ground in the cold, catching fish and climbing trees to scavenge fruit to eat.

He was anxious about that. Others assured that since Seongwoo wasn't going alone and there were others who were older and experienced with the ways of the survival program that he would be just fine. However, he had an uncomfortable feeling still. It had appeared in his dreams this week as well more and more every day the day for departure grew closer. Ridiculous instances.

Such as Seongwoo getting stick in a banana tree he was climbing without any way to get down but to jump. Seongwoo wrestling with an alligator and losing miserably. Seongwoo being ate whole by a monstrous anaconda. Seongwoo getting lost and stumbling onto a local tribe who kidnapped him and auctioned him off as a sex slave to another tribe of Amazon women. Seongwoo chopping his hand off on accident while cutting wood. Seongwo accidentally swallowing a banana leaf and choking to death.

It was a never-ending list of calamities his mind made up and each completely tortured him, leaving him sleepless and now more worried than ever.

When Seongwoo passed their way, his steps flattered and he did a double take, looking right at Daniel. He smiled brightly and waved. Daniel shyly looked behind him and pointed to himself. Seongwo laughed and nodded, pointing to him and then waving again. Daniel flushed and waved, pulling his hat down as others started looking straight at him.

Jaehwan was freaking out next to him, calling the singer's name and waving too. Seongwo looked at the shorter man with curiosity between them, back and forth. Daniel shook his head, implying they were most definitely not together. Seongwoo then smiled brightly and waved at Jaehwan, posing for the camera cutely with V poses and hearts.

A few moments later, Seongwoo came over their direction and the fans in that area went nuts, pushing the two boys to get closer. Security yelled at the fans to remain calm and advised Seongwoo not to go any closer but keep on going into the airport.

"Just a moment," Seongwoo told them, either not aware of the dangers or completely ignoring them with his never-ending trust in fans.

He tried to shush the fan girls but when their idol was just a foot from them they couldn't. He pointed to Daniel instead of trying to talk and the girls let him go forward at least.

"Eh? Why?" Daniel exclaimed, startled and extremely shy.

He wasn't prepared to talk to Seongwoo at all, especially not in front of all these fans and cameras. He heard whispers, the fan girls wondering who he was, being jealous, and judging Seongwoo for being gay and giving too much attention to his male fans especially. Daniel didn't want him to get any backlash. So, he gestured for Seongwoo to ignore him and keep going, though inside he was dying to see what he had to say and be close to him.

Seongwoo looked frustrated yet amused at his hesitation. He reached over the security guard for Daniel’s wrist and pulled him close to the security guys who were acting as a thin wall between them. The beefy, crop haired guy was glaring at him. Daniel expressed he was dumbfounded and harmless, so the guy relaxed a bit.

"Hi, Daniel. You came! You didn't sleep well, huh? You have bags. Sorry. I bet you've been worried. Don't though, really. It's going to be fun. I'm prepared and in my best condition."

"Uh, hi hyung...okay...take care..."

Seongwoo chuckled, cocking his head and smiling crookedly, a dangerously attractive look on him which caused a wave of squeals and lots of clicking cameras. "As usual saving your words with me. Just be comfortable and stop speaking politely. Well, maybe the next time we meet. I’m glad you could see me."

 "Um, me too..."

"How's things with your band?"

He kept shifting his gaze left and right, conscious of where he was and too shy to look him in the eyes for long. "Okay, I guess. No big news."

"Ah, really? Just wait a bit. Things will happen soon. I have a feeling."

Daniel pouted slightly. "That's no good. You're going to give me bad luck, hyung."

Seongwoo insisted with a soft whine, "Seongwoo, just call me that."

"Neh, Seongwoo…" He practically combusted on the spot speaking intimately to Seongwoo for the first time, his ears flaming up.

They both lost track of time as they held hands and smiled brightly at each other, one flushed deeply and the other just slightly shy.

After several moments, Seongwoo spoke in his sweet, airy tone, "Juseyo."

"Neh?" Daniel merely blinked at him.

Seongwo released his hand to cup his own flat out, gesturing to the bag he had. "I saw you brought me something. I’m guessing it's things I will need on this trip."

Daniel nodded that he was right and humbly put it into his hands, his slightly shaking from nerves.

"Thanks, Niellie. I will use it well. See you later. Safe trip back to seoul~" Seongwoo waved and smiled after tucking the gift under his arm.

The greeting was so casual like they were close friends. Daniel wasn't sure if it was okay for him to do that to a fan and it left his heart racing, but since he was made to feel comfortable, he just acted like himself without thinking so much.

"Have a good time and take care, Seongwoo-yah. Don’t get hurt."

For a moment more, they just looked at each other with soft, affectionate smiles. Seongwo left him a heart and then started doing the same for other fans. He took a few more presents and chatted with fan girls, waving and high fiving them. There was no one that he talked to as long or held hands with like he had with Daniel. Daniel didn't think of there being some special reason, just that the security guards were pushing him to get inside the airport already, clearly annoyed at this odd idol that delayed his schedules and risked his safety to interact with his crazy, deluded, rather dangerous fans, likely to half of them be stalkers.

 Jaehwan held his hand, sniffed and nuzzled it. Daniel looked at him with a raised eyebrow after he was calmed down and much less red from that miracle of a moment. It felt like he was awakening from a splendid dream.

 "What are you doing?"

"This hand touched Seongwoo. It even smells and feels like him somehow, or what I imagine of it. Sooo good. We should cut it off and put it in a glass box never to be ruined."

"Ew, you creep, release me and get a freaking grip!"

Daniel took away his hand and knocked the dummy on the head. Then he stared down at his hand and smiled. That was three times they had touched now on top of all those times when they were teens. He recalled and cherished every moment, on his own surely. It felt like he had more energy every time that happened, like he was becoming a better, more handsome, more talented person each time as if he leveled up from completing a mission touching some sort of holy water.

He wasn't at the point that he wouldn't shower or wash but he did feel differently. It was tingly, warmer, softer, and smelled like Seongwoo’s favorite vanilla handcream. He raised his hand to his nose and sniffed it, smiling and feeling giddy.

"Miss you already, my Ongie..."

"Excuse me..." "Are you by chance...?" "You were at the fan sign and live, right? That blonde fanboy that runs the fan site, Pretty Moles?"

Daniel was overwhelmed with fangirls taking interest in him, now that Seongwoo was inside the airport and far from their sight, surrounding by security guards and several straggler fans that dared to follow, risking being arrested. They tapped him and asked him all sorts of curious questions. Without thinking, he just sort of answered honestly.

He had no idea that his site, his band's music, and the ship that was started earlier that month called Ongniel would blow up from there to incredible amounts. To the point it almost got beyond his control. There were hundreds of Slates interested in his music videos and pictures, messaging him and commenting positively about his various talents, looks, and personality.

It was over the next week that Daniel and his band became virtual stars overnight. His followers increased tenfold and the band sold enough albums, even more than they had available, to buy a new brand van for the to go around in for gigs. He was too busy over the following week, responding to messages and talking with the Fantagio rep about contract details and doing extra gigs that week that he hardly had time to miss Seongwoo. He still made an effort to keep up with the group chat. Though Thomas was gone that whole time, apparently busy with his family on a camping trip as well which he indeed noticed and felt the gape.

 

 

 

@emperorongtop:

 Did you guys see?

@manducheeks:

 My other boy is back. He survived! Woo~!

@beautifulmoles:

 Oh, finally? Show me pics. I want to see how he looks. Praying for a beard *fingers crossed

@twiceforlife:

 Pale skin is so beautiful but tan skin is so sexy. Please tell me he got just a bit darker and he's got a beard.

@emperorongtop:

Yup to both.

@Ong’s#1fan:

 OMG hyung is so cool and hot now! They treated him well. I say he should go again right away for a week longer at least. But then again, I missed him so much. This week was so stressful and dull. I couldn't see my crush since he was on vacation trying to meet his fav idol even.

@twiceforlife:

Oh, who does he like? This is a good sign for you if it's a man.

@Ong’s#1fan:

 Excuse me, he is an unknown idol. He was in a group that didn't do well. Now he's in a band and working as a choreographer. He tells me he is a fantastic dancer. You guys know? His name is Park Woojin.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Oh! I know of him! That's Seongwoo's main choreographer. And I've seen him play the guitar in many gigs. I like his band. He's a really chill, charismatic, funny dude. He's also from Busan. His accent is even thicker than mine.

@Ong’s#1fan:

 Ah, so you know him. Well, that guy’s my competition FML *sob sob

@twiceforlife:

Don't worry. You are better looking and you're around him all the time.

@beautifulmoles:

Right, we all tend to like whose closer to us compared to those that are far away.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Ah, like how you are close by country with Dae?

@beautifulmoles:

Just a couple hours actually.

@emperorongtop:

Any plan to meet in the future?

@beautifulmoles:

That's a secret.

@twiceforlife:

*looks all around and smirks gif. Maybe…

@Ong’s#1fan:

 Eh~ what are you two hiding? Spill the tea.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Right, you haven't been here hardly all week. I believed the test stuff for one day but that's it.

@emperorongtop:

You have been talking privately, haven't you? Don’t even try to lie to your father, Baejin! *narrowed eyes

@manducheeks:

Haven't you? Are you guys dating? Don’t even try to lie to your mother either, Daehwi~

@beautifulmoles:

Buzzoff

@twiceforlife:

No comment. (and the mental image of Jae in my mother’s clothes um…g-r-oss~)

 

Then, Daehwi distracted them by spamming pictures of Seongwoo coming back from the airport to get them off that topic the ‘something’ couple was uncomfortable discussing. Daniel complained about how he had had to miss it and how he was worried that Seongwoo seemed to have lost weight and spammed photos as well. They all took awhile to appreciate his beauty and discuss his health condition until Thomas was seen to be typing something. They all flipped out even when he simply ended up saying hi though he seemed to have written a lot.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

How was your trip? We missed you!

@emperorongtop:

Oh, Dan saying he missed someone. It’s a record I think.

@manducheeks:

Wow, he never says that when I come back.

@twiceforlife:

He really did miss you, Thomas <3

@beautifulmoles:

He kept asking if you had come on and sending stuff for you in case you ever did.

@Ong’s#1fan:

 He really likes you, Thomas.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 I, um… ah-hem. No comment.

@Ddongwu:  

Aw, that's sweet. How have things been going with you?

 

Minhyun told about a runway show he did. Jaehwan told about his never-ending recording schedules. Daehwi and Jinyoung had finished their tests which had been an utter nightmare they had somehow magically managed to scrape through. Guanlin complained about his love having a crush on Ong's choreographer. Thomas seemed the most amused by that, having quite a lot of inside knowledge about him, like that he sounded like a sparrow, had way too much energy, could do tumbling and dance to anything, and that he liked to wrestle. When they asked how he knew all of that when he wasn't living in Korea, he just said it was a secret.

 

@Ddongwu:

Danny hyung, what have you been up to? It's weird you are being shy. Something bad happen while I was away? *Worried face *confused face

@twiceforlife:

Aw, I think it's because we are teasing him earlier. He’s just being all shy and in gay panic mode now.

@Ong’s#1fan:

 I think it's because he has the longest, most exciting news to tell, right? Saving the best for last.

@Ddongwu:

Ugh, I'm dying to know what I missed...I saw that there was 2,000 messages in the chat but my schedule is too packed for me to read right now. Darn cursed reception in wooded country areas even with my wifi egg! Please spill, Danny boy~ What exciting things?

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Well, for one, I became an internet sensation thanks to Seongwoo’s fans.

@Ddongwu:  

0.0 Eh? How so?

@twiceforlife:

See here. That’s quicker than explaining.

 

Daehwi sent links to ‘ongniel’ sites. On there were contents and accounts from fans who witnessed everything that had occurred from a distance between Seongwoo and Daniel at the live, fan sign event, and airport. The sites were Ongniel supporter sites.

 

@Ddongwu:

*Gasp Oh, this is golden! Is that really you, hyung? You look hot!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Eh, no, I don't. Because I'm totally a potato next to Ong. Plus, I'm all bashful and uncool there. That's not the real me honestly. I look much better and I'm cool and I never blush.

@Ddongwu:

hahaha okay okay. I was going to say you're super cute around Ong, but I won't less I get my head bit off. So...how have fans been treating you?

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Oh, this is just the beginning.

@Ddongwu:

Oh ho?? Do tell, sir~

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Okay haha. Yes sir! This will be a long comment, so just wait a moment please. Don't go anywhere.

@Ddongwu:

*straps my fluffy butt in the chair.

@Ong’s#1fan:

 hmm kinky, I like

@twiceforlife:

Lin!

@beautifulmoles:

Minors behave~

@manducheeks:

Says you? Now that's a riot.

@emperorongtop:

Don't pick on my innocent sweet son.

@manducheeks:

pfft as innocent and sweet as a fox.

@emperorongtop:

Talking about me there mousy? Watch it, I know where you live now. *glares

@Ddongwu:

Hing?? *cocking head kitten gif

@manducheeks:

I know where you live too. Shall I visit?

@emperorongtop:

If you mess up a thing in my house again, I swear I will hurt you. *Fist

@manducheeks:

Oh, yes daddy likes, spank me please~

@Ddongwu:

0.0 so lost but continue *eating popcorn.

@Ong’s#1fan:

 Does spanking really feel good?

@twiceforlife:

Lin really! Guys keep it pg, there's kids here, including myself. But after hyungs answer this question, for science purposes.

@emperorongtop:

Um...do I answer this or not?

@manducheeks:

TMI alert. I haven't yet but if Min tries on me I will let you know.

@twiceforlife:

O.O

@Ong’s#1fan:

 *seal claps

@beautifulmoles:

Woah...

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

*thumbs up

@Ddongwu:

*Consuming loads and loads of popcorn gif, rolling on the floor laughing gif.

@emperorongtop:

Yah! Don't feed their active imaginations. Nothing happened since that accident.

@manducheeks:

No comment.

@emperorongtop:

istg I'mma kill you KJH.

@manducheeks:

You won't, I'm too lovable and you wouldn’t want the mess.

@emperorongtop:

Ugh...I hate that it's true.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

As amusing as this is, shall I continue? Or does Thomas not care about my story anymore?

@Ddongwu:

Ah, I'm torn.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

*pout.

@Ddongwu:

hahaha jk jk please continue. You are always first to me, hyung~

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

*cough cough *blush Anyways~ Before I was so rudely interrupted. Fans found out about my band obviously. They liked it. My views shot up and we sold tons of albums. That's when the manager of Fantagio must have remembered or reconsidered about us. He contacted us and...

@Ddongwu:

OMG, he did? Are you being signed to Fantagio?! Are you going to be in the same company with Ong?! Squee!!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Well, I don't know that far yet. We just signed a contract to see how six months and the first album goes. It's going to be a trial period. But I guess I will bump into Ong? I got a tour of the place already. The studio for bands and dance studio are just down the hall and Ong must be preparing for a new album soon, so...chances are…*freak out major

@Ddongwu:

omg *keyboard smash *hyperventilating. This is so great for you! You lucky dog. I'm dying of jealousy but mostly I'm happy for you. You deserve that break. Your band's music is great. And you’re a loyal fan and not the crazy kind. I bet Seongwoo will be happy to see you again. Ecstatic even. When will you be going into the studio again? He must be there at the company sometime this week since there are breaks in his schedules...

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

You sound just like the fangirls haha. They are saying they kept recommending and playing my music with the hopes I could go to Fantagio and then we could have some blossoming romance. Half of them seem convinced we are already a couple. Though how I would be able to accomplish that with a few minutes of conversation in public I don't know. They must think I look like a skilled player, or they think of Seongwoo that way. Well, that's probably right. He really was smooth, confident, and charismatic, leading me around like a dog on a leash through our talks...

@Ddongwu:  

Ah, do you not like that? Once you are dating, you can ask him to tone it down.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

d-dating! Don't give me heart attacks like that. That won't happen. Ong doesn't have that time or luxury and I wouldn't nearly be good enough for him. I would be satisfied if we could just have another chat without fangirls surrounding us this time. I'm not greedy for more.

@Ddongwu:

Maybe you should be~ Who knows how things will go when you are alone.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

*slaps face to get out of naughty fantasies Tommy! You're not helping here. You are just like fangirls. Ongniel isn't real nor is it going to happen. It just doesn't make sense.

@Ddongwu:  

*pout *hing *nose turn

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Aw, you're like a cat. I like that *Pats head. Cutie~

@Ddongwu:

*Purr purr purr

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Well, maknaes were gone with projects and exams. All I had to talk to was MJ but they were back to flirting and bickering with each other when they were on. This chat was pretty dead otherwise. No one for me to toss lame jokes and silly videos around with or share music, you know. Ong was off the radar so we couldn't spazz about him. So yeah, it was boring.

@Ddongwu:

Can't you say you missed me, hyung? Be straightforward, for once, yaong! I want to hear it~ yaong?

*aegyo poses lots  *lots of cute cat gifs

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

okay! Stop with the uwu attack. My cat addiction is bad enough without all that you just added, I assure you.

@Ddongwu:

So? I'm waiting~ *tapping foot bubble gum chewing diva gif

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

I missed you… *Runs away covering face and squealing

 

 The others cracked up laughing and teased him, assuring Thomas that Daniel wasn't the type of person to say those words to any of them and he should feel honored.

 

@Ddongwu:

*blushing face I missed you more, hyung.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

beep beep beep----

@beautifulmoles:

“Clear!”

@twiceforlife:

Aw, I love all the uwu happy feels going on between all you guys. Happy for Dan finally finding a guy he wouldn't mind being shipped with besides Ong.

@Ddongwu:

 Ongie is still number one though, right? I guess for both of us. I'm okay being your second husband.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Thomas, wtf are you talking marriage now for?! I’m—

@emperorongtop:

hahaha careful guys, you're on the verge of breaking him. Never seen him have such a terrible gay freak out. He might disappear for days.

@manducheeks:

I think it's possibly too late.

@Ddongwu:

Hyung? Yaong? Yaong...Yaong!

@Ong’s#1fan:

 Hyung, say something so at least we know you didn't pass out! Hello?

@beautifulmoles:

Dial 911 and rush to his place, guys.

@twiceforlife:

We should probably send someone to Thomas' house, seeing as he's turned into a cat.

@Ddongwu:

Okay, now I'm worried. Jack, Jack, come back *failed attempt at blowing a whistle.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

...*dizzy face

 

 

 

“Wassup?"

"Not much. You?"

"Ah, I'm good."

Minhyun and Daniel attempted a conversation in English when they first met at the cafe. Daniel wanted to try the drink that Seongwoo liked though he didn't like sweet things much. He went first and ordered. Minhyun came right after a photo shoot and a quick meeting with his project manager. He had some news for Daniel he said.

Since Minhyun was still wearing the makeup and had his hair styled up from the shoot, Daniel could see how hot he looked when he worked. He was distracted, staring at him speechless for a few minutes right after he came in. He was that sort of good looking man that if you passed by him on the street you would stop to double take and then get hit by a car.

He flushed and hid his smile behind his hand shyly. "Why are you staring? It's like it's the first time you've seen me."

"I just...forgot that...like this ... you're...wow..."

He gestured his hand up and down with a look of admiration and surprise, unable to form a full sentence and looking like a total idiot. Minhyun chuckled and sipped his Americano.

"Ah, you forgot I was a model so you got shocked to see me all dolled up? Haha. Hmm, if your reaction is like this, I wonder..." he drifted off.

 Daniel read his mind and took out his phone.

"Hold your coffee up and look towards the window.”

They had a mini photoshoot with an app that made Minhyun look even better with filters. Daniel sent it to Jaehwan privately with the message 'a present for you'. Minhyun came closer, sipping on his coffee and looking at the phone curiously.

"What did he say?"

"He hasn't read it yet. Why are you torturing the guy like this, by the way? Just tell him it is indeed possible for you to honestly like him. This is getting to be such a headache and painful to watch."

 Minhyun smirked as he bit at his straw, foxy dark eyes full of mischief and blinking.

"Really? I think it's more fun like this. I enjoy push n pull games. I know he likes me but he doesn't know I like him too. I have the upper hand. I can mess with him this way."

"You're just like a fox toying with its food," Daniel shook his head and chuckled.

"Half the fun of relationships is the chase or so I've heard. I wouldn't know since I never actually had one."

"Ah really? Why is that?" Daniel asked curiously, surprised at that fact.

Minhyun shrugged with a nonchalant, chic expression. "No real reason. Too busy. Don't think I'd be any good at it. I'm not a good person to be able to receive love."

"Hmm? You seem like a decent enough person to me."

Minhyun mysteriously smirked and shook his head.

 "I'm not really. I just don't tell you the bad things I've done or thought."

Daniel snorted in disbelief. "Tell me one thing that makes you think you are a bad person."

"Hmm..." Minhyun looked at him for a long time, seeming to judge if he could tell him things and trust him to still be his friend after. "I sleep with guys I barely now. For fun. I like the thrill. We rarely contact each other again after either."

Daniel shrugged. "I know lots of guys that do that. They are still decent people."

"Hmm, see I don't think so. I think it's better to do things only with the people you like. But what can I do? I don't like easily and I don't have the time or patience to be a devoted, caring boyfriend unless I like someone that changes me to being that way. I have urges and I get lonely still, so I can't be a monk. And I'm insanely attracted to good looking men."

Daniel flushed as Minhyun's leg brushed against his. Minhyun looked over with a knowing seductive smile. "You're tempting me, Daniel. You shouldn't do that. Being so obvious either."

Daniel gasped and bit his lip as a moan nearly escaped him when Minhyun ran his hand up his thigh.

"Don't!" He pushed off the other’s hand, flushing furiously and sliding far away with a hiss.

Minhyun burst out laughing, looking to Daniel's irritation even sexier. He felt guilty and dirty on so many levels by his body's reaction and his wayward thoughts. His close friend liked Minhyin and he liked...someone else, he was sure. Why was he like this? He was a one-man person and he didn't just lust after every pretty person. Minhyun was an exception he supposed--a seducter, a nine tailed fox with his tails merely hidden.

"Why are you staying away from me? You know we are both friends, we’re unattached, we live close by each other, we're obviously mutually attracted to each other judging by that tent in your pants and your reaction now. Why don't you just swing by my place sometime?" He flirted, reaching out to tickle Daniel's knee.

Daniel shook his head in exasperation, slapping his hand away. "No way. I thought you don't want to make things complicated and lose our friendship," he pointed out, referring to Minhyun's reasoning for not approaching or reacting to how Jaehwan was pretty obvious with his feelings.

Minhyun wagged a finger and tisked, looking like a chaebol straight out of a drama. Seriously too handsome for his own good.

"No no no, Danny. See, Jaehwan is different from you. Jaehwan seems to genuinely like me, on the verge of falling if I gave him anymore attention. You, on the other hand, have your mind wrapped around another. You might be finally coming to terms with the fact you can find men attractive in general, not just one. And your body reacts to me because you are thinking 'what would it really be like with a guy?' Even if I took your virginity, there wouldn't be any deeper feelings involved for either of us. Then, no one has to reject or confess and no one gets hurt. Then, we can stay friends. That's all it would be, fun experimental sex and we easily move on."

Daniel flushed as his body heated and tensed further at the word. Minhyun snickered, trying to get a peek at his erection again but Daniel hid it quickly with his cup and hands out of embarrassment.

"That's not what I want. I want it to be special with someone I genuinely like..."

Minhyun sighed in exasperation. "Ah, you foolish romantics. The first time is overrated. It's not fun or sweet or special at all. It's awkward and painful no matter how experienced the guy is, like me. It might be better that you get it over with and show that special person how good you are after learning a few expressive tricks."

"Do you think...he knows what he's doing?"

"Ong? We had this discussion a million times, Dan. He's got more notches under his belt than me, I assure you. I honestly um...I know of a few rumors from my modeling days. I just didn't want to hurt you by making his image less perfect."

Daniel shrugged. "Even if I found out Ong was a heavy smoker and drinker and had been tag teamed by a soccer team all in one day I would still think he was perfect and envy every one of those people for sharing a moment with him."

Minhyun shook his head and looked at him with pity like he was hopeless. "Wah, you have it bad."

"I wasn't meaning him though earlier..." Daniel looked down and tapped his fingers together.

"Eh? You were wondering about sex with someone who is not Ong?"

Minhyun was genuinely shocked. His mind turned as he flipped through various names and faces of who he knew that Daniel could be talking about. One name popped up bolder in his mind than others.

"Thomas? You are fantasizing about our cute, adorable, funny, pervy Thomas?!" He exclaimed.

Daniel looked down with a shy grin and deep flush to his ears, his fluffy marshmallow cheeks puffing out. He nodded after several seconds and presses from Minhyun later.

"Wah...I was thinking you hit it off a bit quick and hard there. It is weird for you to act flirty like that and be so talkative with just one person about something not related to Ong and you even seemed to miss him while he was on his trip. But how? You don't even know what he looks like?"

Daniel groaned and laid his head on his desk. "I know and it's killing me. I want a selfie but I feel weird asking for one. We still haven't known him long and he seems like he's a pretty private person. He hardly talks about his life or past or family,  you know. I just...get this vibe from him? Like he seems pretty confident and flirty and open and honest. He must be handsome and experienced."

"Hmm, it does seem that way. To be honest, he reminds me of someone..."

"You too? Oh good, so I'm not just an insane, deluded fan that's projecting. He totally reminds me of Ong! The way he talks, the jokes he uses, what he likes, his sense of humor, and with his taste in music and fashion and food. Maybe it's just a coincidence? Maybe because he likes Ong, so he adopted his taste after following him for years? I don't know but it's just making him so irresistible to me. I keep fantasizing he's an Ong lookalike as well, just more Americanized and pale and buffer somehow. It is hard not to start falling. If I find that out, I’m a total gonner…"

"Well, in all honesty, I approve of Thomas. Putting aside his similarities to Ong and being a bit private, he is a nice guy. Funny, charming, smart, and seems interested in you. He treats you well and seems pretty kind and considerate. If you start liking him more than just a friend, don't fight it. It would just be a shame. But at least you should meet him once or video call and see what he looks like, right?"

"I feel shy already, ugh. What if he really is more gorgeous than all of us? What if he really looks like a more masculine Ong, like I imagine? I will die on the spot. I won't be able to say anything. It will be humiliating and he will know my feelings instantly."

"It's a risk you have to take. So what if he knows? I bet that he likes you as well already ..since the beginning. Might even be the reason he contacted you. He already knew what you looked and sounded like, after all."

"Eh, that can't be the reason he contacted me. He wanted to make fanboy friends."

"I think he just wanted to be friends, mainly with you, but he was too shy to talk to you directly a lot. Through your friends, he could learn about you naturally and see the real you. And I keep telling you this, you are really good looking, sexy even. Anyone would want to be friends with you and any gay man would consider more once they heard your accent, saw your body, or saw how you are on the drum set, all sweaty and intense and banging powerfully, your arm veins popping out and biting your thick, juicy lower lip."

Daniel touched the parts he was talking about, wondering just how close he had been watching his videos to notice that. He sounded like he was writing an erotic novel, his voice huskier and an octave lower like he was seducing someone. He wasn't sure how he felt but he rather liked it being described that way in that sexy, soft tone of his.

"My veins? Are my arms the most attractive part of me then, you think?" he pondered.

Minhyun smirked with amusement. "Oh, you want to know what's attractive about you now? How bold. Hmm, where should I start. There’s so dang much…"

Minhyun set Daniel on fire as he pointed out his lips, freckle, eye smile, broad shoulders, muscular arms, collar, thick thighs, large feet, long legs, and long  calloused  nicely shapes fingers. Daniel was a hot mess, his pants feeling like they were about to burst at the fly. An unwarrented image flashed through his mind of Minhyun pushing him up against a bathroom stall and kissing those places from head to toe until Daniel pulled him up and made out with him furiously.

He hit his head, telling himself to only think of Ong or Thomas since Minhyun was off limits, especially now he knew that Minhyun only wanted someone to fool around with and he was sure that he didn’t and couldn't have feelings for him beyond friendship, no matter his rather surprising, growing attraction. 

"Did I get to you, Daniel? You look hot. In more ways than one."

Minhyun chewed on his lip, smirking seductively as he gazed at him with annoying calm and cocky confidence. Once their eyes met, he winked and kissed the air. Daniel was tempted to smack him.

"Ugh, you are evil. You did that on purpose, right?" he groaned and made a childishly displeased face.

Minhyun smugly admitted with a foxy grin, "I did. Just to prove I could. Now I win the bet. I told Jaehwan I could get you hard without touching you."

"Why the hell would you guys bet on me like that? Stop messing with me just because I'm an innocent!" He snapped, crushing his nearly empty cup.

As he had expected, the drink that Seongwoo liked was too sweet for him but he drank it all anyway not to waste his precious money.

"You are just a bit innocent. And it's fun to mess with you. Let your hyungs have some amusement in our otherwise super stressful, boring lives."

"Pfft. What's boring? Getting paid a shit ton for what you love, meeting famous people, and slowly making a name for yourself and getting gifts from fans?"

"Hey, same to you. You showed us the package and inside the company and took a selfie with a girl from Weki Meki and the actor Seo Kangjoon."

"Ah right...that's going to be me maybe as well. Oh, wow, I better clear embarrassing photos from the internet and make sure there's no traces of ex-girlfriends."

"What about your fanboying?"

He laughed bitterly. "Well, it's too late to hide that. But I guess I should tone it down if we are in the same company past the contract."

"His fans might not like it, nor yours."

"Ah, you think?"

"Yeah, some homophobes get hateful and nasty. Watch out for your mail. Though in general, girls eat that shit up as fan service. What is better than liking a hot guy? Liking two hot guys and imagining them together as a couple, especially fucking."

Daniel shook his head, furrowing his brows in thought. "Hmm, girls are weird. Why they don't want to imagine themselves with the guy they like?"

"I don't know. Jealousy, I guess. A guy is okay but not a girl."

"Weirdos. I can never get girls. Dating them was such a pain. If I can avoid it in the future, that would be great."

"Date a guy then. Date me."

Daniel laughed, slapping his hand away and giving the flirty, smiling man an exasperated look.

"You fox, knock it off already. You said you don't date. If you really want to date someone for the first time, go ask Jaehwan out. He’s the one that's crazy for you and will treat you like a prince."

"Hmm, should I? What will you give me if I take Jaehwan out once?" He wiggled his eyebrows, speaking playfully, pretending like Daniel was joking.

Daniel answered flatly, not playing along because he was serious about this. "A high five. Just do it already! It's painful to see him pining and wondering what he should do about his feelings and freaking out about your mixed signals."

Minhyun rested his chin in his hands in the flower pose, looking across the café in thought, an almost lovesick look on. "Aw, but he is a toy that's even more fun to mess with than you. He’s just so sweet and cute and funny..."

"Yes, I get it. You like him and apparently you are pushing him away but can't push him away properly because of that. Just stop thinking you will suck at dating until you actually give it a try. He's not so fragile and you’re not going to be the worst he’s had, I'm sure. He's dated before."

"Ah, so he has... hmm, maybe...I promise you I will give it a thought. But don’t let him know how I feel or what I'm considering, okay? It is up to me and I want him to be surprised."

They shook on it. Daniel felt kilos lighter. At least he had helped Jaehwan a little bit with his crush troubles. These two were so complicated and infuriating he was getting a kidney stone, he could just feel the knot in his stomach.

"Speaking of Fantagio earlier. My agency got a request from them for me. Seongwo wants to do a photo  
shoot with me."

"Seriously? He kept his promise. Ugh, he's such an angel, how could I not love him more and more?"

Daniel touched his heart which was actually skipping. As he expected, Ong was still number one in his heart. That was all it took and the knowledge that he was finally back in Korea and the hope that he would soon bump into him at the company for the feelings to come rushing back.

"Yeah, he really did. I was shocked and touched. I said yes right away but I was hesitant to tell you."

"Eh? Why?"

"I didn't want to make you jealous that I would be interacting with him quite a bit. You know your man and all. Niel of ongniel~" he teased.

Daniel blushed as Minhyun bumped arms with him a few times.

"Eh, it's not like that. I don't have any claim on him. I wouldn't be so jealous that I let it come between our friendship. I'm happy for you honestly. Chances are I will see him again soon anyway."

"Ah, right you soulmates need to meet by coincident in the hallway and start your romance. Music and hearts flying as you lock eyes, an irresistible pull and sparks created by science. Him grabbing your hand and pulling you into the dark studio and..."

"Stop there! You're going to make me nervous, hyung!" Daniel interrupted, putting his hand over his mouth.

Minhyun kissed it and Daniel pretended to be grossed out by it. "What kind of shoot is it? Do you think you guys will be touching and looking at each other a lot?" he asked curiously.

They gossiped about how it might go down like school girls full of giggling and sparkling eyes. Daniel didn't show it but he was envious of the chance Minhyun was getting and thinking maybe he should have entered into Fantagio as a model. It might have been easier than with his band. They both got kind of hot as they thought of a fantasy situation, Minhyun more so as he knew just how that was possible to happen with Seongwoo's track record and their history. He was more attractive then he had been back then and there had been the way Seongwoo touched and flirted so casually back at the fan sign. Surely he would recall him from the fan sign event at least.

"Something wrong, hyung?"

 

“Hmm?" Minhyun snapped out of his thoughts.

"It kind of looks like you have something you want to say but you're holding back."

"Ah, you're very intuitive..." he responded, sounding impressed.

"Is it about Ong? Are you thinking it will hurt and anger me?"

"Ah, yeah kind of... You know you are very intuitive. That's hot."

"I know." Daniel smirked and snickered. "It's pretty hot out today. That's why I got an iced drink."

Minhyun burst into laughter at the flirting turned smoothly into a joke, naturally touching his friend’s defined, tan arm. He decided not to tell about his past fling with Seongwoo. It would eat him up and make him think he needed to get out of the way and possibly break his heart. There wasn't going to be anything between them this time probably either. How much could Seongwoo have changed?

He still probably wouldn't open up to him and there wasn't likely going to be any real connection between them. After all, they were too similar. They both needed complimentary boyfriends. That was going to be the sort of person that stole their hearts and made them want to attempt a relationship. Well, it was possible that Seongwoo had found that person but was hiding him and had stopped his traveling ways.

Even more than that, he didn't want to totally tarnish Daniel's ideal of him and Ong. He acted like he was okay with that but if he knew that his friend and the guy he liked were easy and promiscuous, he wouldn't likely think so highly of them. Daniel was a good kid. A really sweet, innocent, pure, simple kid. He couldn't understand their world and their complicated personalities or how bad they really were.

They weren't the kind of guys he should be getting involved with and crushing on. Liking them was only going to lead to hurt for romantic types. That's why Daniel should stay clear of them and Minhyun should stay clear and keep a distance from Jaehwan which he had kind of sort of been slacking on because he just couldn't resist the mouse.

 "How else are you bad, hyung? Just curious..."

Minhyun figured he was searching for information to give to Jaehwan, having been acting clearly   
as a spy between them but rather failing in his view to maintain discretion. He told him the things that Jaehwan would actually find attractive.

"I guess one little secret won’t hurt. I use my charm to get goods from staff members I work at, for example. This whole outfit is one of a kind given to me by one of the gay designers. Basically, I play with their hearts and steal goods so I can look good without using my own money," he admitted almost bragging.

Daniel nodded, not appearing at all phased. "Ah...I see. Next time can you snag me some too? If there's any shirts in my size, you know. My big shoulders keep stretching the cheaper stuff out. I need high class material. I like Gucci by the way."

Minhyun clapped his hands and burst out laughing at the totally unexpected reaction. "Ah, Daniel,you are something else~"

 

 

@manducheeks:

DANIEL! WTF IS THIS?

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Just the love of your life, modeling the hell out of some coffee.

@manducheeks:

Yeah, I can SEE that much. BUT WHY? WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME?

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Now you know my pain with Ong, don’t you? Hahaha. Just sweet, sweet revenge~

@manducheeks:

Ugh. I need to go take ten cold showers now, bye…oh wait, stay away from my man! I insist you sit at least a meter away from him and you cannot look directly at his face for more than five seconds.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Woah, territorial much lmao

@manducheeks:

I MEAN IT. *watching you gif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This chapter has a lot of ongniel in it~ They are getting closer and closer by the day, online and offline. Funny how Daniel starts to feel torn between liking Thomas and Seongwoo when they're the same person. I love that kind of plot I don't know, sort of cliche as it is. I have fun with ongniel interactions, it's been awhile since I've written slow burn ongniel. There's some nielhwang for you as well. Daniel as ever being attracted to him and Minhyun capitilizing on it and messing with them and the both of them messing with Jaehwan's feelings. Poor Jaehwan and Niel in this story, messed around with and kept out of the loop and confused left and right haha. They are just the kind of kids that are fun to torture in stories because you know their reactions would be funny. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter~ I will be going to Dubai and Beijing from this coming weekend, but I have an update prepared. Hopefully no problems occur this trip but I know it's going to be so very hot. See you next week with an update at least.
> 
> If you liked the chapter, please recommend to your friends, comment and upvote. Anything like that is extremely appreciated. Hope you all are having a great summer, stay cool~
> 
> <3 Raina


	9. The Ultimate Fox-n-Mouse Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Jaehwan are back to normal, with a bit more flirtiness and sweetness as they secretly crush on each other. Minhyun has a photoshoot with Seongwoo which leads to some steamy set plan and a bittersweet reunion. (minhwan fluff, onghwang smut, nielhwan besties)

@emperorongtop:

 Good morning baby~ How was your recording today? I missed your quips.

 @manducheeks:

 Aw, my baby is so sweet after I'm gone and he's just woke up. Can't every day be like that?

@emperorongtop:

 No, because that would be spoiling you. After you get used to it, you won't appreciate it and you will take my rare sweet moments for granted. I'm not a nice guy, like I said.

@manducheeks:

 So you keep insisting. Even if you're a supervillain, you will still be my precious baby.

@emperorongtop:

 hahaha you been eating dessert for breakfast again?

@manducheeks:

 Yup and coffee. I'm hyped and in a good mood. Feeling so energetic~

@emperorongtop:

 Make me feel so high, going crazy~ Something good happened yesterday? I can just feel it~ spill the tea.

@manducheeks:

It's pink tea. Not really your style, you drama king.

@emperorongtop:

 Emperor, thank you. Don't care, I'll still like it.

@manducheeks:

Turns out Ong liked a couple more of my songs. I will be doing half his album. And he wrote lyrics for the first one that got picked. The ballad you liked that I wasn't supposed to let anyone listen to but your aegyo is so irresistible like the charms of an ultra rare Pokemon. They are....wah, he's just a poet. His emotions...they run so deep. He's going to make some husband or wife so happy someday.

@emperorongtop:

 Oh? I'm very curious about what's on his mind. He seemed like a deep guy but he mostly keeps his wall up except for with his friends, or so I heard.

@manducheeks:

Nope, no more spoilers.

@emperorongtop:

 Are you sure there isn't some way? *batting eyes gif

@manducheeks:

Ugh you are so evil and I love it.

@emperorongtop:

 Muahahaha. My kinky, easy baby~

 

 

Were they actually dating? No, they weren't. Of course it was just their usual role play. That was how they addressed and joked around with each other in their private message room.

 

 

@manducheeks:

What are you up to today, my rising star?

@emperorongtop:

 Actually...to be honest I have a big important photoshoot. I didn't know how to tell anyone because I didn't want to make them jealous…

@manducheeks:

Omo is it for Hollywood? Are you shooting with Brad Pitt or Tyra Banks? Or is it the president perhaps? Since Korea is on the rise there...

@emperorongtop:

 pfft you dork. It's bigger, it's the president of the summer triangle.

@manducheeks:

Ong?! Our Ong?

@emperorongtop:

 *shyly nods hmm hmm...

@manducheeks:

Eeeee? Nani? Nani nani nani? Nani kore? Maji de? Hountou desu ka? (author’s note: Japanese for what, what’s this, seriously, for real?)

@emperorongtop:

 Hontou desu yo ^^ Nihongo mecha umai ne~ sensei wa dare deshita kana.... *wink (for real, your Japanese is so good, I wonder who was your teacher…)

@manducheeks:

 hahaha sore wa himitsu da yo. Hi~ mi~ tsu! (that’s a secret, se-cr-et)

@emperorongtop:

 huhuhu doushite sonnani kawaii Jae chan~ (why are you so cute, Jae)

@manducheeks:

Minnie chan moto mouuuuu kawai desuuuu chu chu (Minnie is way cuter, kiss kiss)

@emperorongtop:

 Okay okay, enough. You're going all anime mode on me again. Told you to stop practicing with Shugo Chara.

@manducheeks:

But I like the guys in it, I can't help it. That cat guy especially, he's so cool and sexy.

@emperorongtop:

 Of course you would like the bad boy heartbreaker type *rolls eyes

@manducheeks:

Duh, well that’s how I have fallen for you, you know~

@emperorongtop:

 Fallen off a roof, say what? Ah, that explains your face. Such a tragedy tsk tsk.

@manducheeks:

hahahaha my face is a miracle made by Picasso in heaven while I was just a thought in my parents’ minds.

@emperorongtop:

 Right, that huge head of yours never changes.

 

Minhyun stopped typing and smiled, thinking of how Jaehwan deserved to be arrogant though. His face was like art. He could probably put his photos up in a gallery and stare at it happily for hours, to be honest. He made jokes, but truthfully Jaehwan’s face was so much his type it was scary. If he had Jaehwan's face, he would probably have his own photos on his phone as well. 

 

@manducheeks:

So, you seriously have a shoot with Ong? *gay freak out moment

@emperorongtop:

 I do...he really set the whole thing up like promised. I think he's trying to get me more projects.

@manducheeks:

Or maybe he wants you in Fantagio so he can keep you to himself as well as Daniel. Maybe he is a fanboy collector trying to make a harem. He might blackmail you guys after getting close to you in order to make you sexual servants.

@emperorongtop:

Neh?! What's with that lol. What kind of evil perv you think he is? He's just trying to give back to his fans since we are rare and we want to get in the industry and he recognizes our talent, that's all. Just because you would try something like that doesn't mean every gay man would.

@manducheeks:

Still...he could be after you. Who would even take a second thought about going after you, really? When you’re as pretty as an angel and hot as a tomale. But you shouldn't make any advances! Hmph!

 

 

"Because you will be jealous? Because I’m yours in your mind and the idea of me possibly even fooling around with someone will drive you insane?" Minhyun murmured with an amused smirk and his heart pattering slightly.

He somehow liked the idea of a man being jealous and possessive all of a sudden. If it was Jaehwan, it would be alright. He wasn’t usually okay with that or understood how people would be that way. Though, somehow the idea of Jaehwan being close, even to Ong or Daniel, closer than him anyway, he didn’t really feel comfortable with that idea either.

 

@emperorongtop:

Why not?

@manducheeks:

 Just because of... Well, think of Dan. Dan had first dibs clearly. He's liked him the longest and the most intensely and people ship them and Seongwoo showed interest in him.

@emperorongtop:

 He showed plenty of interest in me and I've liked him for years as well. Why should I give him up? @manducheeks:

Because...just because you should. That's being nice.

@emperorongtop:

 I keep telling you, I'm not such a nice guy like you think I am haha. Anyway, I don't have an interest in Ong like that. I mostly just respect him. He's not my type.

@manducheeks:

Can I have a hint what kind of guys are then? Just for science…

@emperorongtop:

 Well, I only had a type recently. I guess...a guy that needs to be taken care of and makes messes and is a total dummy from time to time. I think I need someone who's open and honest to the point it's too much. I don't need a closed off cautious person like Ong in my life. We are too similar in that regard.

@manducheeks:

Are you scared of loving someone? Because you only witnessed the downfalls?

@emperorongtop:

 Bingo!

@manducheeks:

Oh, yay, I'm an intuitive genius. A plus for me. *Stamp. Well, it sounds kind of like you already are starting to like someone? Otherwise, your type is oddly specific…

@emperorongtop:

 hahaha I can't think of anyone but what makes you think that?

@manducheeks:

I just felt it from your wording earlier and you never discussed dating before much. Now it seems like you are lying.

@emperorongtop:

 hmm intuitive you are. Though even if I had a crush, I wouldn't tell anyone but that person. I would probably never tell them either.

@manducheeks:

hmm because you can't promise them things so you're worried about hurting them? Or because you are certain you will be a bad boyfriend?

@emperorongtop:

 hmm both I guess. I just don't see myself being the boyfriend type. I’ve never tried despite being at this age. And my crush is a romantic with a lot of ideals about a perfect relationship. So they will get hurt, I’m afraid, because I don’t know what a boyfriend should do...

@manducheeks:

Ah I see....Well, you are in a real pickle there. I will think best how to give you advice. Since I have some dating experience. At least I feel assured now Ong isn't going to steal you away.

@emperorongtop:

 Right, since he's not the boyfriend type and I'm not interested in him.

@manducheeks:

 But you are interested in someone else.

@emperorongtop:

 I never specifically said your crush theory was right. That could have all been hypothetical.

@manducheeks:

Just a hunch from knowing you well that it was all true.

@emperorongtop:

 If you really knew me well then …

@manducheeks:

Ugh, stop it hyung! You're not a bad guy. I will never believe that. But I like the bad boy concept on you. Oh, and Ong too. I hope that's what your concept is today. Getting arrested or arresting each other for being bad. How hot that would be~

@emperorongtop:

 Whips and handcuffs and uniforms? Yeah, you're not far off actually. It seems like Ong wanted to practice acting. He must miss it and be afraid his skills will go rusty after college with how he only ever gets cameos and minor roles so far.

@manducheeks:

 *licking lips.

 

 

Jaehwan was in a private studio paid for by his customer companies pondering who it was that Minhyun was clearly crushing on. Was it someone in the group that he knew? Was it another model? Was it a fan or staff member?

"Hmm, am I being too hopeful here or did that description really just scream me? I should call Dan once he's free from schedules and work to see what he thinks...I wonder if he's meeting Ong right now. Lucky ducks both of them. Actually, I don't know who to be more jealous of."

Jaehwan bit his nail as he sketched the two men into his notebook but they ended up like garbage next to Daniel’s drawings.

 

 

"Hello. Nice to meet you. Let's work hard today. It's an honor to be requested to work with and recognized by such a huge sunbae like yourself."

Seongwoo turned in his chair where Jisung was doing the final touches on his makeup. The tall, fair, regal looking man with dark, long, lustrous hair he recalled among his fans that was friends with Daniel was there, bowing to him ninety degrees with a gorgeous, slightly nerve racked smile. He put on his most welcoming, friendly expression which was exactly how he was feeling ever since the first time he had seen the guy. He felt comfortable and familiar with him like he just knew they would get along. The guy gave him a good impression and seemed similar to him.

Maybe it was because the guy didn't seem to put him on a pedestal and completely freeze up and show a different side of himself like other fans did. He liked that. It was rare but it was a quality in stars. With his help and those looks and his personality and decent modeling skills from what he had searched, Minhyun was going to make it big someday. Especially if Fantagio took him in and taught him some acting skills and got him a side part in a decently popular drama like an ongoing series watched by the younger generation regularly.

Seongwoo wanted to help all his fans out as much as he could. There wasn't much he could do for the girls being that he was far from a genius or a love expert and his family was in shambles after his parents’ divorce and his noona moved far away. But if it was someone with skills and looks that wanted to get into the entertainment industry, at least he could give their career a boost by showing support and putting their face out there with his fans.

Of course, it was up to the guy to charm his fans and for fate to take over. They weren't just going to support anyone and not everyone that had fans became famous but in general they trusted his sense in character which people in Korea considered just as important as looks and talent. Anyone he was friends with usually got support and positive reaction from his more angelic fans.

"Hwang Minhyun, wasn't it? Good to see you again! As equals this time."

He stood up to shake the man's hand. They smiled at each other, flirting with their eyes, not letting each other's hands go. It was clear they were both into men and attracted and fond of each other, that's why neither were in a rush to let go despite not being alone and hardly knowing each other. Though Seongwoo felt like after two meetings and through the group chat and doing research, that he knew Minhyun well already.

Minhyun was a shadow image of him in looks and personality and ideals. He could get a grasp on Minhyun the best of all the guys in the chat and felt like he knew him well enough to predict things about him. Even his musical tastes and some hobbies were similar.

As he expected, Minhyun was humble but still able to joke around with him and wasn't at all nervous about holding his hand and looking him in the eye just as he had been at the fansign. Seongwoo was amused and pleased by that feeling like he could easily share a beer and talk with the other for hours about various topics. They didn't need to fool around to fill up the silence. That was a nice idea. Though so was fooling around, Minhyun was freaking pretty.

"I'm hardly your equal. I'm like the caterpillar stuck in a cocoon and you're the tiger butterfly soaring high in a field of flowers."

"Woah, I had no idea you could be poetic. Can I use that as lyrics?"

"I would be honored surely. But I don't think I can let my genius lines go for free..."

 Seongwoo laughed brightly as he led him to the chair. "Aw, you're a riot. Even then at the fan sign I thought you were really funny. How is it you're my fan but not phased by me at all? I never met a fan who felt so comfortable with me. Thanks for coming."

Minhyun sat down and a girl started working on his makeup and another on his hair. Seongwoo lightly held onto his wrist, brushing some visible blue veins with his fingertips as Jisung went back to work. Jisung listened to them chat and banter about a range of topics with an amused grin until he eventually cut in.

"It seems you found a new bestie. You are similar and know each other well already it seems. Lucky for you."

"Isn't it? Minhyun is the spitting image of me. I would think we were twins! We are the same age even," Seongwoo bragged with a smug, delightful grin.

"I'm not as clumsy or terrible at math though. And I'm not at all direction challenged. So, there's no way we share the same DNA and I'd rather not, handsome as you are."

Seongwoo laughed and hit his arm. Jisung closed his dropped mouth and chuckled.

"Ouch. That's a good one though. You got me. Can I steal some of your DNA? Actually, I really like your visuals. It's the kind of face I always wanted. Isn't he positively gorgeous? Like a rough diamond."

Jisung looked between them and shook his head. "The sheer sparks flying here are going to singe my pretty bangs, please stop flirting. Let's hurry this up so you can get a room."

The boys both looked at each other and flushed with shy smiles but didn’t deny that they were getting along extremely well and feeling attracted to each other. Seongwoo played with Minhyun's hands, thinking they were really pretty and soft. Jisung knew him well as that was what was going through his mind. He had things he wanted to do and say to the model in private.

"Indeed he is really gorgeous. Why are you a fan of Seongwoo of all people? Seems like it would be the other way around."

Minhyun smile was sweet yet mischievous, just like a fox, while gazing blatantly at Seongwoo. "Ah, I fall easily for pretty faces. And Seongwoo sunbae's voice is charming."

Seongwoo was absolutely beaming at the praise and didn’t stop looking at Minhyun even for a couple seconds as if he were hypnotized. Minhyun wasn’t so phased by it as others would be because he had gotten that quite a lot his whole life.

"Ah, really? What song of mine do you like?"

The rest of their preparation time was spent with them singing some ballad songs together. Seongwoo complimented his voice as well as the staff and suggested he be a singer. Minhyun insisted he had stage fright, got shy in front of crowds, and couldn't dance well though. Seongwoo suggested he could just sing for ost's then.

He didn't bring up the idea of acting yet because if Minhyun was shy he might freak out at the idea of that actually. It had to be introduced to him slowly as was switching companies possibly. Minhyun might have some awesome deal or feel attached to his current company. He wanted to slowly figure out what Minhyun wanted, then convince his boss to offer more.

First though, he needed to get more in Minhyun's good graces and he needed to show off his potential by helping him have a great shoot and getting him more future opportunities and fans so his boss couldn't deny the man's potential and worth.

"Let's go. You look good. Actually better than me. Tone it down girls," Seongwoo joked as he helped Minhyun out of the chair.

Then, he tripped on a hair drier cord. Luckily, Minhyun caught him before he could tumble.  

"Wah, seeing this side of you up close is really cute, sunbae. Like a kid, you really need someone to take care of you constantly or you will end up with bruises all over."

Seongwoo laughed and scratched his hair, flushing prettily. It was one of the rare times that Seongwoo got genuinely embarrassed. Minhyun looked down at him with a wide smile, his arms on his waist still. Seongwoo's smaller, squishy frame fit there naturally and he recalled those times they had snuck around various rooms off set after showings. This was a nostalgic moment. He wondered when and if ever Seongwoo was going to recall who he was. But he hadn't left any signs so far.

"Don't tease me~" he whined, making his infamous hing face.

Jisung slapped his hand away and brushed his hair with an irritated huff. "Try not to mess up my art for once until after the shoot is done, Ongcheongie."

"Okay, meanie number two. What can I do about my unfortunate fault I've had since birth? Can't you just think of it as cute too?"

Jisung rolled his eyes and hit his shoulder with a comb with a snap of his wrist. "I thought of it as cute until the tools you broke started coming out of my salary. Take care of this clutze, Minhyun please, or it might end up being cut from yours."

"You got it. Let’s go slowly, sunbae. Watch your feet."

He led Seongwoo like a princess. He was pouting and complaining about how Minhyun was overreacting and teasing him and how he could do that much on his own. Secretly Seongwoo loved it. He had always liked being taken care of. He wasn't a strong sort of type and he got tired of acting that way around females honestly. He was very attracted to men that led and treated him like a prince, doing things that he could do himself and keeping him safe from danger.

Minhyun held his body all the way to the set. The staff looked at them with surprised, amused smiles, commenting about how close they seemed already and guessing they must have been friends all along. Seongwoo insisted they just had naturally great chemistry and since Minhyun was one of those cool sort of fans, they were able to feel close without much time passing.

 

 

Their outfits were sort of like police officers. The concept was that they were studying in the police academy. They had to do bookwork, shoot guns, and play wrestle with each other. They took direction well and Seongeoo suggested things to make the scene hotter. They checked the monitor once at each location and then did it again.

Minhyun listened well to Seongwoo just as he had in the past. Seongwoo was even more amazing and knowledgeable and charismatic of a leader than he had been back then. Minhyun found it incredible and admirable. He tried his best to listen, give his own ideas, and impress the director and Seongeoo. They were both full of comments and praise towards him which made Minhyun feel ecstatic. He was happiest when he was in a shoot that he liked the concept and he was doing well. He loved his job as a model and never regretted following in Seongwoo's footsteps.

Seongwoo was amazed by how skilled Minhyun was and how the camera loved him. He looked even better on film and he took direction quick like an expert. As a professional, he knew his angles and how to find the light and how to get deep in character. Seongwoo was impressed to the point he wanted to applaud but he had to focus on his own skills not to get totally outshined. He wanted this to be the hottest, most legendary shoot that would be retweeted by his fans for weeks on end and sold millions in the magazine. He wanted people to think they were so hot and close together that they started shipping them. Onghwang, they would call them, he could just feel it. The couple that was pure visual art. Two princes.

Minhyun was having a hard time at the last part of the shoot. There was a lot of times they had to touch and look at each other. He started to recall their various times together in the past. The desire-filled, flirty looks, the brushes of skin, the thighs pressing up against each other, the mixing of breaths, the intoxicating scents of sweat, perfume, makeup, and wax. It was seductive, every moment an aphrodisiac, leading to him being tense, out of breath, and nervous. He could see that familiar, dark eyed, playful, knowing smirky look on Seongwoo that signaled Seongwoo was fully aware of his desires and was thinking of a way to act upon them after the shoot was finished. Minhyun was full of anticipation despite this prickling, nagging sensation that that would be very wrong.

They thanked the staff and Seongwoo took a photo with him to upload to his SNS, insisting it would boost his popularity and get people curious about the shoot and just who was Hwang Minhyun. Minhyun felt thankful about it but also anxious how his friends and other fans would react. He hadn't told anyone but Jaehwan about the shoot. If fans saw that he was close to Seongwoo, what would their reactions be?

Hopefully it would be mostly positive with how they had taken to Daniel and the fan sign pictures from before. He had yet to get any hate mail from insane fans just yet. Hopefully, they would support him and he'd get fans out of this and more job opportunities. He had been nervous about taking this job but in the end he really did want to be famous and make a lot of money, so he couldn't pass up on the golden opportunity.

 

 

“You were really impressive back there, sunbae.”

“No, no, no. Definitely the impressive one was most certainly you, Minhyun-ah.”

Minhyun flushed. “You can just call me Minnie, like at the fan sign.”

“Oh, I can?” Seongwoo laughed and shut the door behind them. “Minnie it is then.”

They were in the changing room now, alone. The only thing in the small, dim room were mirrors, a standing lamp, racks of clothes, and a sofa. It reminded Minhyun of the back room that they had first fooled around in after their first shoot with the online shopping company. It made him tense and tingly and hot in all areas, his breath suddenly becoming shallow. Was something going to happen? Did he want it to, or not?

“Here, let me help you with that.”

Seongwoo helped Minhyun remove his jacket and then his tie, forcing him to turn around so they were face to face. Minhyun avoided eye contact until he pulled the tie slowly from around his neck. His breath caught at Seongwoo’s expression, which looked like he was thinking of eating him up. Seongwoo was much too close for comfort. His heart was racing and his skin tingling, screaming for physical contact.

“I’m thinking now of what you said before about why you like me. Do you remember?” Seongwoo whispered huskily as he tossed the jacket and tie on the sofa armrest.

Minhyun gulped and took a step back as Seongwoo started unbuttoning his shirt, continuing to look at him hungrily with the smallest of smirks. His face was such a turn on it was impossible not to get hard, especially considering it had been weeks since he’d had anyone touch him and he could very easily recall just how amazing of a lover the singer was.

 “Um, I said I admired how multi-talented you are and I think it’s sweet how much you care for your fans and your little clumsy forgetful Ongcheongie moments are cute and…”

“Ah, was that all? So, there was never any time you wanted me…fantasized of being with me…?”

His shirt was being slid down his back and arms, pale chest fully revealed. Minhyun couldn’t help but stare. He still had the mole, small, pert nipples, prominent collar bone, and slim curvy waist he recalled. Now he had the beginnings of abs he hadn’t had before. Seongwoo had been working out. He wanted to run his fingers and lips over the miniature, smooth, solid lumps.

“I can’t say that I haven’t…” he admitted. “What gay man wouldn’t want you? You’re perfect…”

Seongwoo smiled brightly. “Ah, thanks, Minnie. I’m glad to hear that. I was just about to say the same thing as you. It’s hot in here, right? Let’s get you into something more comfortable, and by that I mean…”

He reached for Minhyun’s buttons and quickly undid them, pressing their lower bodies flushed together. Minhyun found himself up against the wall instead of the door like he remembered.

“Nothing.”

Minhyun’s shirt was stripped off roughly and tossed to the sofa.

He stood there nervous yet full of expectation and hope for more as Seongwoo stood back and admired his chest. He licked and bit at his lips like he was before his favorite cakes and caramel machiattos after weeks of dieting.

“Hmm, I didn’t expect you to have all this. Nice body. Very, very nice. I wish I could get like this.” His voice was full of admiration, envy, and lust.

Minhyun’s voice came out breathy and shaky. “You will, I’m sure. It just takes more time for us slim guys.”

“Yeah, I could have had more definition in my stomach already but I keep breaking my trainer’s rules. You know, that rebellious side.”

Minhyun chuckled, that turning into a groan as Seongwoo curiously fingered his abs with care. It shot electricity through him and made him burn. His body remembered Seongwoo’s touch. It had missed his perfect, graceful hands and was anticipating, begging for more since it knew how great other things could be. There it was again, the way that Seongwoo still caressed with so much love and care despite hardly knowing him. He was the gentlest yet most intense lover he had ever had. The closest man to making him feel something deeper during their times together.

“Yes, I know. You always did have it worse than me. Causing trouble for the company.”

“Hmm? Company? You make it sound like we’ve worked together before.”

“We did, sunbae…You just don’t remember me,” Minhyun gasped and tossed his head back as Seongwoo pressed their bare bodies together to rub against his chest, his hands exploring his back, his mouth kissing his jawline.

“Eh? No way. I would have remembered a delicious thing like you….” Seongwoo murmured, licking down his neck.

Minhyun jerked against him and dug his hands into his shoulders as he embraced him and he bit above his collar bone.

“You’re so sensitive too. The rare man that makes me want to be on top, hmm. I wouldn’t have possibly…”

 “You did. I don’t know if it’s because I wasn’t good looking then or if it’s because I had some surgery or if it’s just because time passed and you have had so many men that we started getting mixed up in your mind. But you have met me three times now and even now you don’t recognize me, sunbae. I told myself not to hold it against you but I guess I can’t help being hurt. I mean, a part of me did like you several years ago and it’s gone now but still…” he remarked bitterly, his body betraying his words as he rocked into the other’s groin.

 “Hmm…Let me just think a moment. From the beginning you did seem familiar though. Um…was it college?”

“Ah, n-no…” Seongwoo rocked into Minhyun, pressing him and holding him close, sandwiching him to the wall, his tongue and teeth working wonders as he sucked all over his neck.

“Then was it the model academy?”

“No, ah-hmm…”

Minhyun pet his spine, scratching his nails into the silky pale skin. It was like touching a piece of heaven as he remembered, the softest, flawless, most supple sort of skin. Seongwoo obviously took good care of it and stayed out of the sun.

“Ah, you said company, right? We must have modeled together then. Was it the shoe company? The glasses company?”

“Hmm, mmm…” he hummed in a negative way, purring as Seongwoo attacked his ear and reached down to kneed his behind under his unbuttoned pants, their cocks jostling in a slow rhythm against each other.

“Sorry, Minnie…Can’t you tell me? I’ll make it up to you somehow. I can’t believe I forgot. You’re so yummy and sweet too…” Seongwoo sighed, coming up with a pout, his pretty eyes full of guilt and desire.

Minhyun smiled at him, somehow amused by this. He reached up and cradled the brunette’s cheek, fingering his signature freckles and protruding cheek bones, thinking it was a wonder to have Seongwoo in his arms like this again, even for just a moment. His first love, the one that had got away, the one that he had desired to be his own but now he knew that it wouldn’t have worked out because they were both too similar, the one that he wanted to crack open but did not have the abilities with which to, the one that he wanted to crack open even now but felt still lacking somehow.

He liked Seongwoo, he was attracted to him and cared for him and admired him, though it had changed from before. It was still nearly as intense. But his feelings had changed. He wasn’t in love with Seongwoo anymore. He didn’t want to put the time and effort into trying to crack him open. He didn’t feel like he even could.

He wasn’t what Seongwoo needed. Seongwoo wasn’t what he needed. Seongwoo wasn’t going to take care of him or worship him or love him more than himself. Seongwoo wasn’t full of energy and positivity to balance out his depressive moods and insecurities. Minhyun didn’t have the patience and caring nature to get him to open up and then heal all his various wounds and insecurities.

Together they would just talk about their deeper thoughts and moods but wouldn’t be able to get out of their funks. They could surely understand each other even now as they looked deep into each other’s eyes and read what’s on their minds. They couldn’t become the healing factor that they each needed. They wouldn’t be able to help the other get over their fears and insecurities and deep loneliness.

Still, there was one way they knew--how to ebb those darker emotions for surfacing constantly--and they sank themselves into that as they did often with others. Their attraction for each other was on an insane level and their chemistry as before, all natural.

Minhyun brought Seongwoo in for a kiss. It was wet, sensual, curious, and full of want. They held and groped and rocked into each other as they made out intensely.

Seongwoo broke away to say, “Ah, I remember now. I remember you. The shopping mall. We had a fling and we talked quite a bit too. We were similar. You had just started messing around with guys. I was…your first, right?”

Minhyun held him around the neck and smiled, nodding so their noses brushed together affectionately. “Yes, sunbae. That’s right.”

“Sunbae…the way you say it. Ah, I didn’t fully forget that. I missed that. You always made that word sound so hot and sweet to the point I remember having a fetish about it. I made you say it a lot, huh?”

Minhyun giggled and nodded. “Yes, you really did get excited about it.”

“Do you want to…or are you really pissed that it took me so long to recall?” Seongwoo asked carefully.

Minhyun crookedly grinned. “Hmm, normally if I’m pissed I don’t want to. But you did remember, on your own. So I can be gracious this once, sunbae.”

Seongwoo buried his head in his neck and caressed his butt. Minhyun could feel that he was painfully hard now. “Ugh, you’re killing me.”

“Sunbae…ah, sunbae~ hmm, sss, sunbae…” he moaned, teasing Seongwoo.

Seongwoo bit his neck and jerked his pelvis against him wildly as the phrase drove him nuts.

“Minnie, can I…?” he asked thickly.

Minhyun thought for a long while if he should really be doing this. The person he liked was somewhere else and he had just said that he wasn’t thinking of Seongwoo in any special way. Then, there was his friend who was in love with this man and he didn’t want to hurt or disappoint him. It probably was going to get messy if he did something physical with Seongwoo and either of them found out. Then again, they had done this for several months without a single person even in the staff knowing. They could have one time just for good old times’ sake and then take it to their graves. They were both technically not attached and not promised to anyone. Or was he?

“Sunbae…are you still solo?”

“Yes, of course, I’m a mote solo. A wild free horse. No man has yet to rope me. How about you? I don’t want to mess up a good thing if you’ve got someone. I might not be the best of guys, not an angel like my fans think, but I don’t want to be the asshole that makes people cheat…”

Minhyun brushed his hair as they went back to playfully kissing, Seongwoo stroking his abs again he seemed to be into. If he was into those, then he would really love Daniel’s, he thought.

“I still haven’t taken the risk with anyone. There is someone I’m thinking of, but..”

“Hmm? Let’s talk it out after we finish. Now I know that you’re single, I can’t hold back anymore.”

“Ah—sunbae!” he cried as Seongwoo was suddenly forceful.

He tossed down his pants and pushed him to kneel on the sofa. After that it was all a hot blur. Seongwoo popped his fly, slid into him raw, and thrusted wildly while stroking his cock and holding his mouth captive so the noises wouldn’t bring in any concerned staff members. The only sounds came light slapping, muffled moans, soft grunts, ragged breathing, and slight creaking from the sofa he was being bounced on. It only lasted a few minutes but it was intense and incredible, as it always had been.

“Coming…” he moaned, pulling his lip out from Seongwoo’s teeth. "Ah, ah, sunbae~"

Minhyun moaned into the sofa as he spurted into Seongwoo’s hand. Seongwoo kissed and nipped the back of his neck as he thrusted a few more times and stilled. His moan was soft and sweet as he came, the liquid filling him pleasantly warm, their sweat soaked bodies sliding and sticking together.

 

 

Seongwoo sat on the couch with his arm around Minhyun’s shoulders as they calmed down. Both of them panted and looked up at the ceiling, their hearts racing full of sweat and other fluids.

“Boy do I remember you. Best ass I ever tapped. You used to drive me wild…” Seongwoo commented with a breathless chuckle, a nostalgic, affectionate, amazed look on his face as he glanced over at Minhyun like he had just given him the best sex of his life.

Minhyun covered his shy smile with his hand and Seongwoo scolded him with a playful growl not to do that just like at the fan sign.

Minhyun admitted after some hesitation, “That was the last time. As much as I enjoyed it. I felt…like it was kind of wrong.”

Seongwoo nodded with understanding, not seeming offended or disappointed like the mature adult he was. “Ah, because you like someone right? I understand that feeling…”

Minhyun looked at him curiously. “You have liked someone before?”

Seongwoo had that secretive, guarded look again but it was also mixed with soft amusement. “I will tell you my story after you tell me yours. How about that, little fox?”

 Minhyun’s heart flipped a second at the nickname. He remembered that even now? He had used to really go crazy when Seongwoo called him that ages ago. Back when he had been foolishly in love with the man that he shouldn’t have been, because he was dangerous and off limits and all sorts of no-no. Even now, he sensed that Seongwoo wasn’t much different than back then. He was still a player, still not ready to commit to anyone, still insecure and sure that he couldn’t date or just uninterested maybe.

“I have a friend and we fit well. I met him online through a group chat. Then, I met him face to face and I kind of started falling for him. His face is just my type and his personality is so sweet and pure and good. It’s the kind of person I’ve never fooled around with. He seems like he genuinely likes me and I’m scared of that. I’ve never dated. I’ve never been interested. I honestly haven’t ever even liked someone that hard, not even you. I didn’t cry when you disappeared and stopped contacting me, even though at the time I thought I was really falling for you. I’m worried I will suck as a boyfriend and then lose him as a friend. Yet somehow I want to try for the first time because I think that the amount of how I like him is on the verge of going out of control honestly. I just don’t know what I’m doing and I don’t know how to be a good boyfriend. I’ve never thought of myself as boyfriend material.”

“Ah, I see. I was like that for a long time too. Until recently. I think it just takes meeting the right guy. You meet a guy you like and want to cherish. That feeling of wanting to be with them always overrides your fears and insecurities. I suppose you will get to that point. Then your feelings will come out and you will start dating naturally. Don’t stress out and push yourself so much, that will just make things complicated and messy,” he comforted with a pat on the head.

“Hmm, you think so? I should just not fight it and see where things go?” Minhyun pondered outloud.

 “Yeah, that’s what I’m doing.”

“Let me know how it goes.”

“You too. Congratulations on mutually liking someone, Minnie.”

“So, will you tell me about your crush now?” Minhyun asked with a more light, hopeful tone.

Seongwoo responded after several moments of silence and looking blankly into space, “The one now or the one in the past?”

“Oh…both please.”

Seongwoo chucled and tickled the back of his neck, leaving a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Greedy little fox, ain’t you? You haven’t changed so much. Just got sexier and wittier. Your crush is one lucky dude. It’s a shame you couldn’t have fallen for me instead…”

Minhyun blushed harder at the compliment. Who wouldn’t fall for Seongwoo when he acted like this in private as long as you captured his affections? He was such boyfriend material sometimes and such a charmer and sexy as hell. He wasn’t going to tell him that though because he sensed the singer was fishing for compliments and he had enough air in his head.

“I will tell you about the old crush not the new one since that’s still a work in progress I think I can handle fine on my own. There was a boy I used to teach drums to when I was a teenager. He was a fan back when I played for this amateur, rather terrible band that treated me like dirt because I was good looking and popular and they were jealous. He was straight and he was so pure and cute. He was the most innocent teen I’ve ever seen honestly. He didn’t do anything bad and he was just super nice to everyone. Always smiling and laughing and giddy as hell. He was like a ray of sunshine in my darkest of times.”

“My parents were going through divorce then. I was failing my classes. I was being bullied by my group members. I had some crazy exes after me. He didn’t know about this though. He just seemed so happy that I didn’t want to make him less so by telling him my sordid stories. He would just pity me and stop smiling. His smiling was my healing back then.”

“I thought it was going to be fine to just like him from afar, but then I started wanting to possess him and be more physically affectionate with him. I knew I wasn’t going to be good for him. I would smear my black spirit all over his pure white soul and dump him with all kinds of problems and my fans and exes would go after him. He might pick up my habits like fooling around and drinking. I decided that I needed to quit the band and distance myself from him, for his sake. I didn’t tell him, I couldn’t. I didn’t want to see his sad face. We got drunk and we kissed once. Luckily, he didn’t remember when he woke up. I wonder if he ever remembered…Not much later, I was gone and didn’t contact him at all. I started thinking of him often these days for some reason.”

“Your friend…he reminds me of him somehow. The blonde guy that looks like a puppy. They aren’t the same clearly, but something rings out…”

“Ah, is that so…”

Minhyun wasn’t sure what to say. He was almost certain that Seongwoo had been talking about Daniel since their stories aligned perfectly, which put him in sort of a shock mode to think that Seongwoo had actually honestly liked him like Daniel didn’t think at all possible.

“I regret changing my phone. I lost all ways to contact him. I know that I did the right thing but a part of me wanted to keep contacting him, maybe after I got my stuff sorted and became a better person, you know…”

 “Well, did you? Are you a better person now?”

“In some ways, I think so. I still don’t know if I could be a good boyfriend. But these days I get lonely and think that it would be really nice to have someone to see after my schedules are done in Korea, you know? Or someone to miss me and chat with before going to sleep. A part of me wants to try out what everyone else has had and see what they are raving about. Then again, I’m busy and I’m selfish and I’m lazy and I have my drive. It would be long distance when I'm overseas and they’d have to keep our relationship secret and then there’s my fans I’ve got to care for too. Wouldn’t my boyfriend have it hard? I might seem like good boyfriend material but I think that someone dating me would eventually become miserable and heartbroken…”

“Hmm, well it’s sad to think of you reaching middle ages without ever dating someone though. I don’t think it’s wrong for you to pursue someone. You can just be straight up with what you think will be problems and promise to try to do your best. If that person really likes you, they will be okay with those things. You can be honest and try to find a way to fight through them. Then, the more you try dating, the better you will get at it. Right?”

“Thanks for your thoughts. I’m still not fully ready and there’s no one I have come even close to having a relationship with, so…Um, how has your friend been anyway? Has his band been going well?”

Minhyun knew with just one look and the tone in his voice that Seongwoo was interested in Daniel, that was his ‘new’ crush. He wasn’t sure if it was sincere or if he just considered him another fan conquest to add to his belt. Having Seongwoo interested in him was Daniel’s dream for sure, but Minhyun was against it the more he thought about it.

Seongwoo wasn’t very different from how he had been before. He was still pretty closed off without a full intention to stick to one person and he was still a player, though he did seem more open, caring, and desperate to get rid of his loneliness and curious about what couples had. He couldn’t so easily tell Seongwoo’s intentions with Daniel though. He was worried that he might further charm Daniel and then hurt him, either by backing out when he realized he couldn’t be a good boyfriend or just using him for a fun night or two since fans were an easy target for him, as he had heard.

“He’s doing well. Keeping busy. Work, the band, talking to Fantagio. Did you hear that they signed temporarily with the company? The band grew big because of your fans after the fan sign. They started looking him up and then his music. He’s become a bit of a sensation.”

Seongwoo beamed, not disguising his excitement at this news even a bit. Minhyun put a tally on the ‘sincere feelings for Daniel’ side. “He really did? That’s great news! Things worked out just as I had planned then~”

“Eh? You planned that?” Seongwoo nodded, smiling proudly and adding another tally mark.

“I’ve got a plan for you too. Just wait and see.” Seongwoo followed up with an evil chuckle.

 Minhyun gazed at him suspiciously through narrowed eyes. “You do? Why are you being nice to us?”

 Seongwoo had a secretive, guarded look on again as he shrugged and looked off to the side. “I’m just giving back to fans. Thank you for supporting me, you since years ago. You guys deserve to be famous anyway. You’re talented and got the looks girls all over the world I can see going crazy for.”

“I guess that’s true. It just seems weird you helping us out of the good of your own heart. I don’t remember you being that sort of person…” he said doubtfully.

Seongwoo took his hands and flashed him the cutest kitten eyes of pure innocence. “Maybe I changed. I have no ulterior motives. I just want to help you two out is all. I’m just being nice and paying back.”

Minhyun didn’t fully trust him. Seongwoo had always been mischievous, conniving, and slightly selfish though his image was often the complete opposite--a pure, innocent, helpful, selfless angel. Even though he was a sweet, attentive, selfless, gentle lover that made you feel cherished. Not that Minhyun thought of him as a bad person. Just like himself, he would say Seongwoo was a normal person, neither good nor bad but he couldn’t say that he was good nor fully trustworthy.

“So…your friend. Has he mentioned me at all?” Seongwoo changed the subject with a hopeful tone.

The rest of the time Seongwoo asked various things about Daniel but Minhyun kept it vague or refused to comment about his friend’s personal information, saying that he was going to have to ask himself and get his number the next time they met if he was interested. However, he was planning on coming between them somehow in the case they met again or at least give Daniel a fair warning that Seongwoo truly wasn’t the sweetheart he thought he was and he should watch out just how much he gave his heart to him. Especially since he had a nagging feeling the only reason Seongwoo was interested in Daniel was because he reminded him of his first crush that he had regrets about hurting and letting go.

 

 

 

Jaehwan was in the middle of watching a movie when his doorbell rang. It was past dinner time, he wasn't expecting visitors, his family wouldn't come this late, and he didn't expect any deliveries. He was lazy to get up and figured it was someone who got the wrong house number. He ignored it and went back to watching the movie.

A few minutes later, there was a ring and knocking on his door. Jaehwan sighed and got up. He needed to go tell this person politely they had the wrong house, not lose his patience because he was annoyed at the interruption and yell at them. When he opened the door, he screamed like he saw a ghost and slammed the door. There was a soft, husky laugh from the other side.

"Why are you like that Jaeni? I'm not a big bad wolf here to blow your house down and eat you."

"Oh my God is that really you? I'm not dreaming right now?" he squeaked.

"It's really me, you mousy looking dork. Open up!" the voice was urgent and irritated with a hint of amusement.

Jaehwan slowly cracked open the door and saw the man. He was dressed in casual brand name clothes, his hair styled and layers of heavy makeup on. He looked like he just stepped out if a catalogue. Jaehwan was tongue tied, his heart drumming against his rib cage hard enough to crack his bones. Minhyun was breathtakingly handsome.

 "Are you going to say something?" Minhyun smirked with a playful twinkle in his dar, foxy eyes.

"Um, good evening..." he mumbled shyly.

Minhyun snorted into a laugh. "Good evening? What are you being so polite for?"

"Sorry you caught me off guard. Why are you here?"

Minhyun shrugged. "To hang out. I didn't have anything planned after the schedule but I felt like talking."

"At 11? Um ok sure. Come in."

He opened the door wide and gestured with his arm like a gentleman.

"Do you want a snack? Something to drink?"

"I'll have whatever you want."

Minhyun went to rest on the couch and turned the movie back on. "Oh, I like this too. The part when..."

Jaehwan started singing loud so he couldn't hear Minhyun's spoilers as he went to the fridge and got a soda. They sat on the couch and watched the movie while chatting about their day. Minhyun was vague about the show, mostly explaining the concept and what it his impression of Seongwoo was, though saying that he and Ong hadn't talked that much. Jeahwan told about how he was on a roll and made one entire new song today. It felt oddly nice how casual and comfortable they were being despite how awkward their initial meeting at the door had been.

 "Eh, w-what are you doing hyung? Why? I-im not ready," Jaehwan panicked nosily.

Minhyun had laid down on his leg stretching out on the sofa like he was going to sleep. He grabbed Jaehwan's arm and wrapped it around his chest, holding it close like a teddy bear. Jaehwan balked down at him, his face cherry red and his heart beat out of control. Was he seriously dreaming tonight?

"I'm just feeling a bit lonely today that's all. And a bit guilty and apologetic towards you about something but...mostly I want cuddles. Don't make such a big deal out of it. Not like you aren't feeling the same..." Minhyun explained coolly.

 Jaehwan stuttered for a while more, not able to say much of anything. He was simply shocked. He thought Minhyun was the type that never got lonely or cuddled and he honestly liked this knowledge this side of him and the fact that he was comfortable showing it to him now an uncontrollable amount. He would dance if only he didn't want to disturb the other. This was way too nice. How many times had he felt lonely and wished he had someone to cuddle and chat with after a hard day's work or on a free day? How many times had his thoughts drifted to Minhyun who was here now out of the blue filling his fantasies? It was like they were in a boys love webtoon right now.

"Sure I get lonely. I just didn't think you were the same but if you ever need someone to cure the loneliness with I will happily volunteer my body to be used."

"Pfft. It's squishy, that's all. Don't make things sound sexual. You're not my type."

"Aw too bad...you're totally my type."

"Whatever, so noisy. Shh..."

From then, Minhyun fell asleep against his leg, hugging his arm. The movie was at the most interesting part but Jaehwan was only able to focus on Minhyun's sweet sleeping face. He looked so soft and pretty compared to when he was awake. He was less intimidating and there was no guard up and not even any flirtatiousness. It was a whole nother side of the model and it was leading him down a dangerous path to falling even harder.

"Wah, hyung...this is like a dream. How great it would be if ..."

His thoughts wondered to what he wanted. He truly liked Minhyun the more and more he talked to him, especially after the couple times they had met or talked through video call. He wanted to date Minhyun, he wanted to get him to crack his shell totally open, he wanted to know him inside out, he wanted to take care of him and make him smile because that was when he was the most attractive, he wanted to be the man's healing for his past and future hardships, he wanted to give him energy through kisses when he was tired.

He just didn't know how to interpret Minhyun's signals. Sometimes he seemed interested and other times said the exact opposite. His words and actions even until this moment never seemed to match up to give him a clear signal that the man liked him so that he could show his feelings openly.

Now Jaehwan was thinking that he was lonely and he wanted to like someone but he either didn't know how to or was scared to like someone as he had never dated before. Maybe he had been burned by a crush before and sworn off dating for a while. Maybe he liked him but he was waiting for him to confess first and show that he liked him a lot more. Was he actually here because he missed him and wanted comfort from him and just acting like this was casual in case it complicated their friendship?

Jaehwan was scared to act on his feelings for the same reason. He expressed himself but only in a joking manner and he covered it up by being flirty with other members in the group chat as well. He figured he should just shut off his brain now and just enjoy it. Whatever the reason Minhyun was here sleeping in his arms being the sweetest little beautiful thing, it didn’t matter so much. He liked him more and more and he was going to live up this amazing moment. Jaehwan brushed his hair and smiled down at him, then ran his fingers over Minhyun's silky flawless skin, some makeup coming off on his fingers as he watched him with a loving, relaxed smile.

 

 

Jaehwan took a photo of him and still sleeping Minhyun and sent it privately to Daniel on Twitter.

 

@manducheeks:

It's a miracle. Look who came over because he was lonely, guilty about something, and asked for cuddles. Though he told me to keep it casual and not make a big deal out of it. How can I not honestly?

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

 Wahhhh cute couple. I approve of and stan this 100%, congrats buddy! It seems like he's warming up and opening up to you finally. Maybe he likes you back?

@manducheeks:

 Don't get my hopes up like that! *Crazy blush I have absolutely no idea why he’s really here.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Just confess and find out already. He legit said that he came to see you because he was lonely and sorry, he volunteered to cuddle. That all seems like a huge sign to me. Chances are he's giving you hints.

@manducheeks:

 I don't know man. I want to believe that. But he did tell me not to overthink it and he's just unusually lonely today. Maybe something happened with Ong today.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

What?! My Ong?! He met my Ong?!

@manducheeks:

 Oh oops. He was keeping this a secret...I really do have a big mouth…

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Tell. Me. Before. I. Explode.

@manducheeks:

 Okay okay chill~ haha. They did a photo shoot together and casually chatted. That's all I know.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Ah, was that it? Cool. Ong kept his promises again. That's admirable.

@manducheeks:

 You're not insanely jealous.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Nah, come on. I joke but Min already kind of told me about that. Also I don't own Ong at all. He is going to meet hundreds of other men in this industry and could even be you or Min or others I know. Will it hurt a bit if he dates you guys? Sure. But at the same time I will be happy for you and for him. I just hope he meets someone that will treat him right. Guys probably will be better for him then girls. He's the sort that needs a lot of affection, compliments, and care but girls tend to demand that more than give it in my experience.

@manducheeks:

 Wah, you sound so mature.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Hahaha did I?

@manducheeks:

 Yes, those words were quite cool. I should write them down. I never expected that coming from Kang Choding. I'm going to tell Min and he will be proud of you.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

WTF am I, your guys’ son? I mean my mother was pretty much already like my mom and dad all in one. I'm good. I don't need father figures. And you are the same age and just as immature as me lol

@manducheeks:

 I don't feel so immature these days though. My head is swimming with romantic and dirty thoughts on top of complex ones. To confess or not to....does he feel the same way as I do or not....is his coming here to see me a sign or not...

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

True I wouldn't know what to do in your situation either. It's quite complicated. You probably got ten years older in the last few weeks. Grandpa.

@manducheeks:

 Hey now. The stress actually gave me a few grey hairs! It was a horrid experience. At my age, gray hair! Wtf!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

hahaha hilarious. Wouldn't wanna be you.... Actually, I'd rather be Minhyun. Sort of envious of him right now.

@manducheeks:

 Why's that? Aw, you have the hots for me too. I knew I was getting vibes.

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Psh. Get over yourself. No, I meant that I'm lonely as well. I like people I can't possibly physically hope to ever be with. Here's Minhyun getting to be physical with two guys in one day. Look at this! How can I not feel jealous?

 

 

Jaehwan clicked on the post he sent and felt a prick of jealousy as well. There his crush was, side by side with Seongwoo dressed exactly as he was right now. Seongwoo had bragged about being with this up and coming model and asked for fans to give him lots of support in the future.

 "Sunbae...feels good…no, wait, stop....I like...someone else...no more, we can’t…sorry..." Minhyun muttered in his sleep.

"Sunbae?" Jaehwan wondered out loud as he brushed Minhyun’s silky, dark locks off his forehead.

Then, his heart fluttered at the idea that Minhyun did like someone and he had stopped this sunbae's advances. Was this sunbae possibly a famous person or someone in his agency or someone from college? He was torn up wondering who these two people were and what his relationship was with them as he kept watching Minhyun sleep, the movie going on in the background. He forgot to even comfort, jealous anxious Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about minhwan fluff and onghwang smut and a tad bit of nielhwan besties. Minhwan are frustrating Daniel playing fox n mouse games(and me too but then again I was the one deciding to make this messy story also slow burn). Who will be the first one to confess? Or will they never confess and just stay as friends with secret crushes on each other? After all, Minhyun might just be a coward forever just like Seongwoo has been until now. Will Seongwoo and Minhyun ever change? Seongwoo and Minhyun's dynamic is an interesting one. Maybe it is weird to have them casually hook up, but I just want to say that it fits their personalities in this story. They both hhave strong sexual drives and do not think of sex as something romantic or special and they find each other insanely attractive and they both suffer from loneliness they only know how to fill up with temporary physical affection. It is one of the reasons they do not consider themseles to be good people or decent boyfriend material. Maybe liking someone will change them? Or maybe they are truly not capable of dating...Just have to wait and see what I have planned for this story down the road. Hopefully you don't find them hateful.
> 
> One small thing to note is that through Onghwang's conversation, we learned a lot about the boys and their dilemmas towards their crushes, especially about why Seongwoo is hard to be close with and why Seongwoo distanced himself from Daniel. Seongwoo may have never returned special feelings for Minhyun but he had to Daniel. He was scared to ruin Daniel back when he was an easily influenced, much too trusting, innocent, pure, straight kid. There's still more to be learned about Onghwang though before we can fully understand them just yet. More dark secrets and insecurities and self-doubt.
> 
> See you within a week or so for the next update! Enjoy your summer vacation! Please comment what you thought so far~
> 
> <3 Raina


	10. I want to see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is back from the jungle and missing Daniel. He becomes more aggressive in his pursuit of the drummer. He chats with him often as Thomas. He visits him in the studios since now Daniel and his band are part of the Fantagio family and have to report to the studios for recording and practice. He sneaks away from his manager to see Daniel playing with his band live at a pub. They meet and grow closer and their crushes on each other start becoming more and more evident. Seongwoo is able to score Daniel's phone number in the end so he can start contacting him as himself. Daniel succeeds in being less awkward and embarrassing in front of his idol, just a bit.

Seongwoo couldn't fall asleep. It was because he had grown used to jungle life after two weeks there. The first week had been a struggle but the second week he had felt like a native. His bed felt too soft, his room too warm and silent, his stomach to full, his lights too bright, and the time was off. He filled up his time by checking what had been going on with Daniel on his Twitter and reading back through the entire past week of group chats. After that, he recorded what new, sweet things Daniel had said about him in his notebook.

Since a couple years ago he started writing down memorable things fans said. He had lists in his notebook for ones that he recalled, saw often, and knew by name or user name from events or his fan cafe. Daniel was going on his fifth page now, continuing on from even before he knew his real name or met him.

"I miss him so much I’m going crazy. Korea without Ong Seongwoo is like Ong Seongwoo without his stars."

He read what Daniel had written while he was away and then touched his cheek, saying dramatically, “Andwae~'” Then, he started laughing. He seemed to laugh a lot to himself after meeting Daniel. He was almost always in a good mood.

 

 

 

Seongwoo looked through his playlist for a song to fit his mood, choosing September, Galaxy, Falling Slowly, Dream, and then Everglow to listen to next, two of which were recommendations from Daniel. He hummed along as he reread his lengthy list of Daniel comments. He was amazed at how he missed him despite having already messaged him throughout the dayunder the alliance of Thomas. He rolled around on to his stomach and went on Twitter, searching Daniel's comical, witty username in the top bar.

The top post on Daniel's page was ‘Nuguseyo? If you know the answer I will give you a drawing of Ong.’ Seongwoo chuckled. "This dork."

He knew the answer though. It was a line from Sponge Bob. They both liked the show and had driven the group nuts by talking about it before since no one else liked it and they thought they were incredibly childish for watching it religiously.

‘Saranghaeyooo~’ he posted as a reply.

Daniel sent back ‘Hahaha..ding dong dang! Hey T. One terrible Ong drawing coming up~"

He sent a fan art that was really just so amazing that Seongwoo stared at it with his mouth open for several moments. Daniel was a true artist.

 

@Ddongwu:

What did you drink to get so talented?

@crayZ4oncheongie:

Tsingtao of course.

@Ddongwu:

Dude I love Tsingtao too! Goes best with...

@crayZ4oncheongie:

ramen with eggs and cheese.

@Ddongwu:

Totally! Read my mind. We're just soulmates.

@crayZ4oncheongie:

Soulmates hahaha yeah maybe *blush

 

 "Aigoo, look at this boy being so obvious. He doesn't know how to play hard to get at all. Still so innocent and pure in many ways despite your age and that gorgeous body. Freaking unbelievably adorable. How can he possibly think he’s not cute?"

He playfully flicked Daniel’s display circle, which was a picture of them at the fan sign holding hands but seeing only the back of the blonde's head. He sent a few songs he liked in the group chat. Daniel was the only one active.

 

@crayZ4oncheongie:

Oh, I've never heard of these. They're good!

 @Ddongwu:

That's why I recommend. I have flawless taste in music, as you know. Focus on the lyrics.

@crayZ4oncheongie:

Ah.. okay brb.

@crayZ4oncheongie:

Ah, so you like these kinds of songs.

@Ddongwu:

Yeah, sure. what did you think?

@crayZ4oncheongie:

They're great. Very deep and romantic.

@Ddongwu:

 Ah, it's embarrassing. *Hides blushing face gif

@crayZ4oncheongie:

What is? Haha. After all the things we’ve talked about, come on~ Nothing to be embarassed about between Tom n Danny. (author's note: their makeshift couple name on the group chat, sort of pun on Tom and Jerry)

@Ddongwu:

Honestly, I don't show songs I like to others often. It feels like showing my insides, like taking a big look at who I am. Just sort of throwing myself out there to be judged.

@crayZ4oncheongie:

Ah, that's true. So, you don't share? But you shared with me a lot already? *Suspicious face

@Ddongwu:

Yeah, I guess I wanted to get close to you or felt comfortable fast. I didn't want to hide things. *shrug

@crayZ4oncheongie:

Ah...if so then, how about a selfie?

@Ddongwu:

Ah, that's a bit....not just yet haha. I have a no make up face right now.

 

 Seongwoo wasn't sure yet what photo to use to send on the chat. He was hoping to just avoid it. At least until he found a photo of a guy that Daniel would likely find really attractive so they could flirt around some more. He enjoyed having Daniel's attention like this and as a fan. It felt sort of like Daniel's whole world was revolving around him because he was thinking of two guys but actually they were him.

 

 @crayZ4oncheongie:

Alright, take your time. I guess you must be ugly.

@Ddongwu:

Don't tease. I'm not ugly at all, I can assure.

@crayZ4oncheongie:

Ehhhh. I don't believe it. Show me some proof, Tommy~

@Ddongwu:

Stop egging me. It's just a waste of type. I'm not taking that bait, you choding.

 

They continued to tease and joke back and forth. Then, they shared about their day, which was a relaxing, uneventful one for both, and traded some more music for rainy days like this one. Seongwoo learned that Daniel really liked cats because he was showing his off at his home in Busan. They were adorable, but not as much as his sheer, boundless love for them. Seongwoo laughed hard at how he had named them after male soccer players before he found out their sex and then the newest one after a duck. Seongwoo responded to his texts with meows and cat gifs, acting cute and making Daniel hopefully laugh and blush in his room.

 

@Ddongwu:

I heard about your deal with Fantagio. Huge congrats!

@crayZ4oncheongie:

Thanks, it still feels unreal to me.

@Ddongwu:

It is real, pinch yourself. When you next going in to the company next?

@crayZ4oncheongie:

*ouch Um, we are practicing at the studio there tomorrow.

@Ddongwu:

Oh, you are? What time? Think you will see him?

@crayZ4oncheongie:

I'm not sure. His schedule didn’t post anything for a few days. Not many events going on in Korea this month or the company is keeping it under wraps. Hopefully he's just resting. He needs and deserves it more than anyone. He lost weight in the jungle, my poor baby.

 

 "I know I did. There's hardly anything to eat. I was always hungry. Promise I will fatten up."

Seongwoo pouted while brushing his face. Then, he sat up and grabbed the snacks from the convenience store bag. He couldn’t leave his fans worrying, especially Niellie. He needed to fatten up ASAP.

 

@Ddongwu:

Yeah, I saw that. Some fans saying he looks more handsome like that. What do you think?

@crayZ4oncheongie:

No! Healthy is handsome. My baby needs to be healthy. He's gotta dance. He shouldn’t lose any more weight or it could be dangerous.

@Ddongwu:

True~ Harder to dance when you're malnourished. He might feel faint.

@crayZ4oncheongie:

Definitely he would. Faint on top of being naturally clumsy spells absolute disaster. This is one of the exact reasons I didn't want him to go. I was so worried I could barely asleep.

@Ddongwu:

Eh~ Don’t lie. You were busy. You must have forgot all about him.

@crayZ4oncheongie:

Like it's possible haha. Must be nice if you can fully get him out of your mind. He's always in the back of my mind, no matter how busy I am. My brain mass consists of a total 60% Ong Seongwoo at least since ages ago.

 

Seongwoo bit at his fingers, flushing and smiling wide, feeling happy and yet shy. It was weird having been confessed to and the other guy didn’t even know it. He liked the idea a lot though. Too much possibly. He wondered how much of his brain mass consisted of Daniel these days. He would guess nearly half…

 

@Ddongwu:

Ah is that so? Haha. I guess the other guys do have it right. You have it bad for him. There must not be any room in your heart for someone else. Bummer~

@crayZ4oncheongie:

Well...I wouldn't say that necessarily. These days my heart is widening I think. There's room for just one more, maybe…

 

Seongwoo stopped munching and burst into squeals and giggles, kicking around his bed.

"Are you admitting you like me? You want to jeojang Thomas, right? Ah, this is priceless. If only you knew, you silly puppy~ You are falling for Ong Seongwoo twice over. Aw, this is so awful but how has it become so fun?"

Seongwoo felt guilty but he couldn't stop because he liked those guys and especially he wanted to talk to and get to know Daniel more. Until he got his number and grew closer to him in real life, this was what he had to do. He couldn't come out and say who he really was anyway. The others would be shocked and upset and maybe stop being his fans while he cherished his male fans more than any others. 

 

@Ddongwu:

Aw that's good to hear. Who will the lucky person be, I wonder *huge grin

 

 

The next day, Seongwoo visited the company when he knew Daniel would be in the middle or towards the end of his practice. He didn't actually have to go in, so the staff and labelmates he encountered were surprised to see him. He lied and said he had a schedule and just happened by to see the company since he'd missed everyone while being stuck in the jungle. 

They asked about how it went of course, and though he joked about feeling like he was in an episode of Lost or the Hunger Games movies, he couldn't reveal any spoilers about the show by contracted law or he could get sued and never asked to go there again (though if the offer came, he would deny it because it really had been a exhausting and he had always been hungry).

He went to all the studio rooms after escaping the people he bumped into and greeting his CEO that was like the father he had never had around and he was extremely close to and fond of just as many others were in the Fantagio company. There were many studio rooms and each were full, from groups and soloists dancing to trainees receiving lessons to back up dancers learning routines to actors getting evaluations on their practice manuscript readings.

When he reached the noisiest room, he figured it must be the band. It was Fantagio's first and only band so the studio wasn't properly sound proofed or placed in the back. Hiring them was a trial and risky. Seongwoo had had to push and pull, doing aegyo on his boss along with Sungwoon really pushing their potential. Luckily, the explosion of popularity happened while he was gone. That had been the last boost needed in convincing the boss. He must have been able to see that they had mainstream potential.

He warned Seongwoo after he called to thank him though that he shouldn't get distracted or distract Daniel just because he was a fan and that them spending too much time together in front of fans would hurt their image. He suspected that Seongwoo was gay but Seongwoo never made an effort to confirm or deny rumors. He didn't care so much if people knew but he wasn't going to spill something so private that might ruin his career. It hadn't gone well for most so it was better just not to answer to allegations and keep his hobbies secret mostly.

A large part of the company knew though, having caught him in the act or having been a partner in crime at some point. He prided himself on being charming and wanted by all sorts of people. Though he would prefer Daniel didn't know about his various escapades, at least not the real number. Because somehow, he felt guilty and embarrassed about that with him. Especially about Minhyun...

 

 

Seongwoo peeked in through the studio door window, his kitten lips curling up smugly.

"Ah, just look at him. Such a hottie on the set..." he whispered in awe. "Delicious..."

Daniel was dressed in a funky gray, black, and purple plaid hoodie and backwards cap and black cargo pants unzipped at the knees. He had his eyes closed and bopped his blonde head along to the music, drumsticks flying around the set with grace and ease, making a cool sound that was easy on the ears. It was a song he had yet to hear but it was really good.

When it was complete, Seongwoo knocked and stepped inside, bowing politely to his bandmates who he sort of recognized from some shaky, fuzzy fan cams. He knew their names from their website and fans.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Annyeonghaseyo. I'm Ong Seongwoo. Sorry to disturb. I just wanted to welcome you to the company. Heard your song from down the hall. It’s really great stuff."

The expressions on all of their faces were priceless. They were frozen in utter shock, their mouths comically dropped. Then, the leader Taehyun regained his composure and realized his delayed reaction could be considered rude to such a huge sunbae.

"It's an honor to meet you. We are lacking in a lot of ways still. Please guide us to become as popular and skilled as you."

Seongwoo laughed as he shook his hand and brought him in for a casual hug to ease up the awkwardness which he was excellent at doing. He just needed to keep smiling brightly and talking in a warm friendly tone. Then, he would be friends with these hoobaes immediately and the ice that kept them frozen would melt away in no time. His friendliness, outgoing nature, and natural warmth was a tool he used often.

"You guys are skilled already. I like your music. I’m your fan actually. I was pushing for you to come here and my fans tweeted a lot about you."

"Oh, that's right." He seemed embarrassed to have forgotten. The others groaned and smacked their faces, giving him an exasperated look like 'hyung, how could you~'

"Thank you for your support, Seongwoo hyung!" Kenta the cute, short Japanese member with the crooked charming teeth said.

"Hyung is so cool! Thanks for liking our music. We like your music a lot too!" Hyunbin, the tall dark haired one that looked like a model said.

Seongwoo moved to them and gave them bro hugs as well.

"Did you have a favorite hyung?" Hyunbin asked curiously with a shifting look at Daniel.

He was looking up apprehensively from under his shadowy, large hood he had pulled over as if to hide, fiddling with his sticks. Seongwoo didn't need to look hard to know he was flushed to his ears and thinking rapidly about what he was going to say to him, having a silent gay panic attack. It was amusing and attractive how this large, sexy, confident looking man turned into this cute, stumbling, shy marshmallow around him.

Seongwoo swallowed back a chuckle, not wanting to make it too obvious he was here to see him specifically. That would lead to questions and teasing from his members surely. He didn't want to make life more difficult for the kid. He had just wanted to see his face for a moment.

"This makes me miss my high school days."

"Ah, you were in a band? What did you play?" Kenta asked curiously.

"Wow, doesn't seem like your kind of music."

He shrugged at the leader. "Sometimes our tastes change, towards various things as we get older. I had some bad experiences with my band. Jealousy and outcasting and psycho fans. I played the drums back then."

"Oh, really? I’m curious if you were any good. If it's drums, it's our God Daniel. He's awesome."

They pointed all to him, snickering like they shared a secret. Seongwoo was ecstatic that he was allowed to look at him, having been struggling to keep himself from doing just that. Daniel snorted, groaning about how embarrassing and burdensome that nickname was. Seongwoo realized they must know that Daniel was his fan.

"Ah, I know all about Daniel. His drum playing is legendary. As are his photography skills. Hello~ Long time no see, Daniel."

Daniel looked his way and bowed before hiding his face again. He was a whole new, pretty shade of red that hadn’t been gifted with a name yet.  

"Hi, hyung. You didn't have to come here on your day off.  You should be resting..."

They whispered how they were speaking pretty casually and seemed to know each other, guessing about how that had all happened and when.

"Sure, I did. I wanted to congratulate you in person. And to brag that I was right. Told you things would happen for you soon."

"Our music isn't good enough though to get interest of this level. You didn't need to promote me just as thanks for being a fan. I didn't ask anything in return. I just like you because I do..." Daniel trailed off and buried his face in his hands, groaning miserably. "Wait, that's not what I meant. Not like you like that, I mean like you more like...like...fuck..."

Seongwoo chuckled as he stopped by his side. He patted his shoulder and tipped his chin up. Daniel peeked between his fingers, looking happy to see him but also wanting to sink deep into a hole and never come out. Seongwoo smiled as he just looked at him for a moment, judging his reaction. He reacted to seeing Daniel in a whole new way he hadn't felt in ages. He felt really happy, relieved, comforted, no longer lonely and all smiley and energetic for no particular reason. His heart was increased and he was buzzing and tingling all over.

Daniel was like an electric charge to his system, bringing him to life in only positive ways. It was just damn good to see him. He had missed him terribly, even though he had barely seen him or truly knew him.

Was this what a crush was like? It had been so long since he had even a tiny one. He was scared of it a bit but he couldn't say he hated it. It was only good feelings thus far. Maybe that was because he knew Daniel felt the same way, though he couldn't say just how he knew that truth yet.

"Don't be so humble. Your music is great. I wouldn't have promoted you otherwise. I don't do that for many fans. Only the ones that I see have potential. I’m not that nice. This is your dream, right? Then, thank me by not being a disappointment."

Daniel merely nodded, glancing at the boys watching them curiously and huddled together like school girls.

"How was the jungle you're wondering, right? It sucked mostly. There's nothing to eat and bugs everywhere and I cannot fish to save my life. But thanks for the gifts. They came in handy. I hardly got bit or changed color. Ugh, the size of the bugs I saw. I was starving the whole time because nothing we found to eat was tasty. I don't want to go ever again. I didn't get lost or hurt. You could have had a bit more faith in me."

He playfully pouted while slipping off Daniel's hoodie and fixing his messy golden hair. The boys behind gasped and grasped each other, bursting into giggles like fangirls. Daniel bit his lip and then smirked like he was about to say something snarky that just came to him despite he was clearly on the verge of dying from feels.

"You have had so many incidents though, it's natural to assume you would get in trouble. Normal Ongcheongie behavior."

Seongwoo fixed his arms around his chest though he wanted to lean in and wrap them around the boy’s broad shoulders, especially after the way he teased him so naturally with one of his most infamous nicknames. They were just so damn big and comfy seeming. Hugging Daniel he bet would be a big fat slice of heaven.

 "Hmph if you are worried about incidents, why don't you sign on as my body guard as a part time job? You look fit enough."

Daniel covered his chest shyly, flushing further, and Seongwoo wondered if he had abs. He certainly hoped so because he had a thing for those, the more the better. Men wanted and desired what they didn't have.

"He wouldn't be good at that."

"He acted tough but he's a wimp."

"He's scared of dogs and bugs and ghosts even."

"He can't even sit through a horror movie."

"Stay away from circuses too, as he's terrified of clowns."

Seongwoo looked at him after the boys were done teasing and couldn't help but laugh behind his hand. "Really? You are that much of a coward?"

Daniel pulled up his hood and hid his head in his arms, again mortified. "Ugh, you're killing me here guys. Can't you let me keep a smidgen of my image?"

Seongwoo laughed, patted his head, and leaned down to whisper, "I think it's cute though? You being a giant coward despite your size and looks…"

Daniel jolted and nearly fell off the seat. "I'm um... bathroom..."

After that, he took off out of the room, leaving some quizzical and others snickering.

"What's with him?"

 "Uh..."

They all looked back and forth, silently debating about telling him the truth or not.

Hyunbin stepped in eventually to lie, "Sometimes he just gets sudden urges to the bathroom. Please don't take offense."

"Okay, I won't."

Seongwoo beamed, looking after the rushing blonde. It seemed that Daniel was really affected by compliments from him. He was going to make note of that and do it often when they bumped into each other and also online. He heard the band members whispering that they should keep Daniel's hobby a secret in case that affected how people looked at them. They might not take them seriously if they figured they were only there to follow Seongwoo around, it was true. Though honestly, they wouldn't be the first person to enter this company while also being a fan of one of the entertainers there.

"When is your next live going to be? I had some friends that are also fans of yours asking. They really want to come but they're not sure how much or just how to get in..."

 

 

Daniel was surprised by the number of people lined up outside the venue to see their private, four song show. It was one of those introductory concerts set up by Fantagio to catch interest, showing that they existed and were going to be debuting under Fantagio sometime in the future, if there was enough people who wanted them.

People were let in for just ten dollars and given a free drink at the bar. They had to stand but the whole thing wouldn’t even be lasting an hour, so it wasn't anything to complain about. Afterwards, they would vote about what song and member was their favorite and write comments about their music and concept overall. It was the company's way of judging if they were going in the right direction and getting ideas how to improve by following the majority of the public's wishes.

This was their fourth similar live. Each time the number of interested people seemed to almost double. It appeared there were at least a few hundred which would put the room over vacancy. Some unlucky people would just be listening and watching on the tv set up to broadcast them live. That was also being put on vlive and later on to YouTube. It was working wonders to build up their fan base. At least there were much more people liking their music and pre-ordering albums (which they had only had some of the songs recorded just yet) than ever before.

They felt like they were going somewhere and it was exciting yet also terrifying. Daniel at least was the same as the leader. He wasn't sure they deserved this much attention just starting out. Of course he was happy to get love. He grew overwhelmed when he went online. It was weird to see his messages and notices blowing up. It was even weirder to see articles and pictures of himself when searching his name. It was mostly vague and positive. There was a clear buzz in the music works about their debut and more anticipation than hating on them.

It was an honor and a blessing and it was all thanks to Seongwoo.

He grabbed his hair and banged his head on the wall at the thought of their last meeting. He had come across so uncool yet again and humiliated himself a couple times as was to be expected. Seongwoo should never just come up out of the blue. Like in games, there should be some sort of tracking device that sounded a warning when he was near so a person could properly prepare. At least he was thankful he had looked decent and his drum playing that one particular practice with their new rather challenging song had gone well. He wondered if Seongwoo had been impressed and found him cool, even if just a little?

"Why can't I just be normal in front of him? That's the fourth time I've seen him, Jesus. Hey, Seongwoo, what's up? You look nice today. How about I take you out for coffee? You probably haven't had your daily caramel macchiatto yet. Let me treat you. Is that so hard to say? Do I really have to rehearse everything still to stutter it out like a damn fool and blush like a school girl every time? At this rate he's going to think I have some sort of skin issue, or worse yet a mental one. Urgh~"

Hyunbin poked his head into the room on his way out of the bathroom curious because of the banging he had heard.

"Hyung, are you okay? Don't tell me you're nauseous? Nervous? You don't look well," he questioned with concern, feeling his forehead and studying his face.

Daniel attempted a reassuring smile. "I am feeling nauseous but not for the reason you are thinking. If you all are ready, so am I. Let’s get it~!"

Hyunbin gave him back a high-five and repeated their cheering phrase, then they went to join the rest of the band about to go on stage. The instruments had been tuned and set up at sound check, which occurred an hour earlier. The audience was almost finished piling in and were getting drinks. They did a team huddle, the leader coolly encouraging them to just have fun and show the audience their charms, not worrying so much about the little mistakes that still needed fine tuning as they were amateurs with new songs they were not fully comfortable playing just yet.

“Raaas go!” Daniel shouted out after they tossed their hands up in the air.

 

 

 Daniel felt hot so he went outside after their last set.

"Ah, what a great time that was. Thanks for coming! I love you Korea!" He shouted into the air and did a little dance.

"Pfft, what's that~" he heard a familiar voice and charming musical laugh.

Seongwoo? He must have been imagining it. No way someone would sound like Seongwoo. He was missing him, so he was just losing his mind now.

There was throat clearing and he looked to the left side of the veranda. There was a tall slender man in all black, face covered with a mask, golden farmed, round glasses, and baggy hood, sitting on the stairs. He pulled back his hood and brought his mask down a bit, smiling under it as he looked at Daniel. Daniel curiously went closer, tilting his head like a curious puppy discovering what he hoped was a bug to play with in the grass. Those eyes, that nose, that sharp jawline, that one slanted eye brow, those three pretty dots on his cheek...

"Seongwoo? For real? Shit!" He had jumped back, nearly falling off the railing.

Seongwoo jumped gracefully, catching his arm and pulling him forward. The motion righted his balance and stopped him from falling a few meters onto the hard cement. Seongwoo truly was an angel not just in looks and personality alone--he was like his guardian angel.

"Who is the clumsy one now, Niellie?" the mystery man joked.

Daniel snapped out of his shock, though his heart was going to take a long time more to recover. He flushed and grinned shyly. Seongwoo had nicknamed him, did that mean they were close? Did Seongwoo think of him as a friend? Because that would be a dream come true. Well, it was already a dream come true that Seongwoo was in front of him for absolutely no reason.

"Hyung, what are you doing here?" he asked breathlessly, surprise still filling his tone.

"I was just getting fresh air. Thought I would check out what the fuss was about this area."

Seongwoo pulled off his mask all the way to be heard better in one cool swipe, shrugging and grinning wide. Daniel gasped at the sight of his face and covered his mouth. Seongwoo was bare faced but it didn't do anything but confirm just how inhumanly gorgeous he was. There was no way this could be anyone else.

"Ah, it was a coincidence..." Somehow he was disappointed.

"Hmm, let's just say it was to keep things simple," Seongwoo responded coolly with a flirty smirk and a shrug.

Daniel almost jumped off the banister as Seongwoo then slid his hand down his arm and lightly grasped his hand. "You were great tonight."

"Ah, yeah it turned out better than we thought, even the new songs. We haven't had much time to practice but for once we didn't make any mistakes. I guess it was the adrenaline and not wanting to disappoint all those people that came."

He kept glancing down at their hands or the wall nervously. The man was too close, just barely half an arm's length away and he couldn't bring himself to look at his face. Seongwoo was blatantly staring at him with a mysterious, sweet smile on his kitten lips like he had a secret and he found Daniel extremely amusing, his standard look when talking to Daniel in fact. 

Seongwoo tried to force himself in Daniel's line of vision but the blonde avoided it at all costs. A sudden meeting and skinship with his idol was bad enough. Eye contact was sure to send him straight into the ER. His feels would blast him off this balcony like a rocket. Nuh-uh, no way. He was going to play cool if at all possible. No gay freak outs and awful stuttering, awkward outbursts tonight.

Seongwoo flashed the most breath-takingly beautiful smile. It was the honest sort. He had the cutest dimple popping out. "Sure, you were all great. Every song was impressive. But I meant what I said. You did the best. You were the star of the night."

Daniel flushed deeper and laughed awkwardly. "No way, that's always the lead singer. You know how bands work."

"I do but the drummer and lead guitarist are the coolest positions. With someone skilled and handsome like a god like you, it's easy to outshine even the person put in the center. You were glowing in a cool way. I saw lots of people with their eyes on you, whispering and awing about how cool and hot you were."

"Neh?"

Daniel leaned forward out of habit as if he couldn't hear. That was just his reaction to compliments he wasn't at all suspecting. Seongwoo playfully smacked his arm and squeezed his fingers, his tinkling eargasm of a laugh coming out for several moments. Daniel bravely stole a glance at his face, mezmerized by how a man could be this beautiful and delighted that he had finally managed to make Seongwoo laugh. That one little brave moment had his heart going on overdrive and his head spinning.

"You are funny, Niellie."

There it was again! Daniel shyly hid his ear splitting grin and looked down. His heart was beating on overdrive he thought it might burst out of his rib cage soon. Seongwoo was laughing more, leaning his head on the blonde's shoulder like it was the most casual of thing to do between friends. What was Seongwoo doing to him? Did he have any idea how intense the affect was on him? He had better stop being so cute and sweet or he was a total goner.

"You okay, hyung? Breathe..." Daniel asked softly in concern, his hand shaking as he hesitantly tapped the singer's back with his fingers.

"Aw, sorry." He stopped laughing and wiped a tear.

Daniel put down his arm at lightning speed unless he discovered he had been touching him without permission, his fingertips tingling and feeling heated like they were blushing as well.

"You like hearing compliments so much that you act like you didn't hear so the person says it again?" He teased with a heart stopping grin, his freckles and dimples stark at the angle under the light.

"Neh? Aniya! I wasn't meaning it like that!" Daniel denied vehemently with a confused look, waving his hands.

Seongwoo beamed with delighted surprise. "Hey you finally spoke casually with me on you own. Nice."

"Did I?" Daniel laughed. “Sorry…”

 "I wouldn't mind giving you a recording saying you're handsome, hot, and cool. You can listen to it whenever you need a boost of confidence."

Daniel shook his head furiously. "No no no I couldn't ask that, hyung."

Seongwoo reached up and flicked his nose, then dabbed at his sweaty forehead with his sleeves that were characteristically too long, looking like paws. “Call me Seongwoo. How many times do I have to ask?”

 Daniel felt very conscious of how he looked, only then realizing like an idiot that he must be a total mess right now after being under lights and banging on his drums for a long time. He started wiping at his forehead as well, trying to hide his ugly face, mortified. While doing that, he realized there was a white stick poking out of Seongwoo's mouth. He stared at it in surprise, thinking it looked like an unlit cigarette. To his knowledge, Seongwoo had never smoked so it was quite the shocker. Seongwoo smirked crookedly, pretty eyes flashing, as he pulled it out to show it was a lollipop.

"Eh~ I might be an irresponsible rebel at heart, but I wouldn't suck those disgusting things and ruin my voice. Then I would be out of money. I would need to find a sugar daddy. Hmm, not a bad idea. I could rest more and do whatever I wanted, free of hectic schedules and swarming fans." Seongwoo hummed thoughtfully, groomed, dark eyebrows scrunching handsomely.

Daniel folded his thick caterpillar eyebrows down sternly. "No, Seongwoo. Not that. Drinking too much and fooling around at clubs I'm fine with but a promiscuous relationship is not only dangerous, but it will also ruin your image, followed by your career."

"Pfft. Look at your serious face. Take a joke, cutie."  Seongwoo snickered and pressed a finger between his eyebrows. "Just wondering. Do you talk to everyone like a dog you are training when they do something you disapprove of?"

"Sorry, it’s a habit from living with lots of cats and my mom..."

Seongwoo laughed brightly, leaning on his arm and squeezing his hand again. This was doing awful things to his heart but at the same time, Daniel was growing used to it and didn't want to stop. This was a good conversation they were having; it was almost normal. Maybe it was because Seongwoo seemed like a normal cute young boy right now more than a singer he kept in a pedestal and didn't consider himself worthy of or able to talk to. Maybe it was because of the setting and circumstances with which they met this time.

"Did you enjoy the show? Any tips for us?"

"Hmm.." Seongwoo hummed, tapping at his mouth.

Daniel was drawn there like the devil was controlling him, his body heating tensing. He gulped, willing Seongwoo not to look down as his pants were not loose enough. That would certainly be humiliating and he would like to have one meeting at least where he survived without humiliating himself, then he could start salvaging his image with Seongwoo. It’s wonderful, baby, but can you stop please before you kill me?

"I was too overwhelmed and impressed with your show and your skills honestly. Because I really get this vibe from your group. I can tell you're going to be huge in the next year, just watch. But I will watch the video I took and let you know later. If you give me your number since I don't have any way to contact you, unless we just happen to bump into each other."

Daniel balked. Seongwoo took a video of him and wanted his number? How in the hell was he supposed to react?

"You okay? Tell me your digits."

Seongwoo laughed as he looked at Daniel with his phone ready while Daniel bit on his lip and clenched his fists, fighting from whooping with joy. He didn't think he was going to be able to sleep at all tonight because of all this backed up gay freak out fanboying moments he was experiencing.

"I will give them to you if you delete that video."

Seongwoo held his phone to his chest and Daniel saw the infamous signature most uwu expression, the Ong Seongwoo hing that had knocked down many at concerts.

"Don't wanna~" he whined childishly in a voice full of aegyo.

Daniel flushed and burst out laughing while shyly covering his mouth, a word slipping out without thinking because of feeling comfortable and the attack being too intense. He was just so freaking, "Cute..."

Seongwoo smiled proudly like the cat who got the canary. "You're right. I am cute. So don't make me delete the video and your number juseyong~"

"You are not seriously pulling aegyo on me. Shit..."

He was screwed as Seongwoo playfully bat at his shoulder, smiling cutely with doe like innocent eyes and finishing his sentence like he was meowing.

"If it's something I really want and I think it works, I will bring out this weapon though I personally hate it. Now juseyong~" More cute pouts and batting at him with sweater paws.

"Why do you hate it? You are full of natural aegyo. You’re cute without even trying. It makes people weak," Daniel complimented him with a genuine smile, feeling more comfortable by the minute though that didn't decrease his feelings for the other .

 If not he was in danger of falling for Seongwoo more. He had never met a man so funny, cute, handsome, and sweet. Or any girl really for that matter. He was the most charming, lovable person in the universe.

"I have no aegyo~" Seongwoo whined in an aegyo baby tone, clinging to his shoulder, wiggling his thin body, and pouting hardcore.

"Stop, you're going to kill me. Okay okay."

Daniel covered his face, turning red and smiling huge as he laughed. He couldn't hide or deny that he loved aegyo from Seongwoo. Usually he found it disgusting as did Seongwoo, he knew. Seongwoo whooped triumphantly, then they kept laughing as they looked at each other, Daniel remembering what just happened and finding Seongwoo unbelievable and Seongwoo getting hit with a wave of embarrassment as an aftershock of doing something out of his character.

"Ah, did I really…I hate acting cute, it ruins my image, ugh...something’s wrong with me today... anyways, you promised. Give it up, Danny boy."

Seongwoo smiled brightly with his hands open in front of him for his phone. His hands were slightly shaky when he passed it over, Seongwoo purposely brushing their fingers together but making it look like an accident with his excellent acting skills. Daniel let him type in his numbers, embarrassed and yet also touched when Seongwoo saved him as ‘my number one fan’ which was what he had once shouted at him.

"Oh yay, I finally scored the handsome God Daniel's phone number. His fans will be just dying with envy~" he cheered and cackled evilly.

Daniel playfully glared at him. "Why do I feel like you are mocking me?"

"Oh, you know I would never do such a thing~" Seongwoo cocked his head and winked.

Daniel had the thought that if Seongwoo were his, he would have crushed him in a tight hug and kissed him senseless just at that moment he was so ridiculously attractive and his heart felt bursting with feelings.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Pfft, right never."

"Never!"

They both did the Never dance move together, whispering the word in a cool fashion. Seongwoo seemed to really like that he knew him and his songs well enough to do that. Daniel smiled proudly, happy that he was able to show off his knowledge and that they had the same sense of humor. That was practically the tenth time he had made the singer laugh. He was not only doing well compared to previous tines, he was on a freaking roll. He was showing Seongwoo that ‘ongniel’ was like science.

"Let me see the video. To check how ugly I am at least. I forbid you from posting it on SNS."

 It was their secret they met that day. He wasn't planning on telling his friends this time either. Well, maybe Minhyun. He wasn't a blabber mouth and he would be mature and calm about it. Seongwoo showed him the video. Daniel playfully tried to steal it and delete it but Seongwoo gave his all to protect it like it was precious. He felt touched and embarrassed at that. Luckily, he didn't think he looked so bad. The blue lighting on him made him look pretty cool and his styling was truly on point.

"Sorry I should get going before the fans find me. They are searching all over but I'm a ninja. Better slip out before they find this area."

"Ah, okay. How will you get home? Don't tell me..."

"Ah, yeah. I slipped away from my manager and body guards. They must be furious now but they will get over it. They are used to it. You just can't fully take the rebel out."

Daniel smiled softly despite he was inwardly sighing with frustration and concern and pulled some black fuzz from his temple. "I wouldn't want to. As long as you be careful. If you need..."

Seongwoo’s smile was warm and playful. "I don't need another body guard. They tracked my trail. The car is just down the street. Thanks. Here. A present. Sweet just like you."

Daniel opened his mouth to take the lollipop he shoved at him without thinking before he waved and trotted down the stairs. It was strawberry. They had had an indirect kiss. Daniel went weak-kneed nearly toppling to the floor at that idea. 

Seongwoo waved to him from the bottom, acting oblivious. Daniel played with the stick, sucking on the candy which was now sweeter than ever in his mind as he hung over the edge of the balcony to see him safely off.

"Bye! Check your phone for a number you don't know. I'll message you. Have a good night~!" the again hooded, masked, glasses wearing man called to him not too loudly so as to attract attention.

 "Bye," Daniel called back,  waving coolly and softly smiling around the thin white plastic stick. 

 

Seongwoo not only messaged him for the first time that night to compliment his drumming skills and wish him a good night. He had even as it turned out taken a photo in the balcony before he had noticed him. He uploaded the picture and video on his SNS, despite Daniel's warnings he had just thought Daniel was being shy and worried about his fans. But Seongwoo knew the majority of his fans would eat it up. They were having a blast shipping ‘ongniel’ these days. It was worth it to feed ‘scientists’ as their shippers were naming themselves and get Daniel more fame to get scolded by his overprotective, worry wart of a boss a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um I don't know what to say here this time. I got back from my trip to Dubai and China which was fun but I had to go straight to work until this weekend. So this update is coming a bit later than I expected. I hope you are all doing well and missed me ^^ 
> 
> I'm sorry to remind you all that this is a love square and a slow burn. Though the love square hasn't fully revealed itself as nothing romantic has started. There will be couples and angst and break ups and new couples formed. It will be getting messy from a couple more chapters in. Hopefully you can enjoy these ongniel moments while they last and minhwan coming up some more as well. I cannot say what couple will be together in the end. That's all a surprise. I hope you will just trust me and enjoy the roller coaster ride and support all couples being possible with their different dynamics not just ongniel. Because it could be any of four combinations at least in the end. Tell me what you thought and recommend to friends please! I really love hearing what you think. Thank you so much for reading this far!
> 
> See you soon with a fluffy fun chapter where the boys travel to Japan for Ong's high touch event and meet Daehwi~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


	11. MinHwanNiel on Hiatus for a Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel, Jaehwan, and Minhyun head to Japan for a trip with a chance to meet Seongwoo for a high touch event. They enjoy their time traveling, meet up with Daehwi, and the four all have private moments conversing and touching Seongwoo. Daniel also has a shopping date with Seongwoo, posing as his body guard when they bump into him on the street by coincidence. Seongwoo invites Daniel to his hotel room that night. Minhyun and Jaehwan are left in the hotel room bored and awkward. To cure those feelings, they start drinking and playing various games. What's in store for the two pairs that night?

@twiceforlife:

What's up? Where is everyone?

@beautifulmoles:

Seems like it's just us kids again. Pajama party?

@twiceforlife:

Hi Jinnie. Well, I don't mind if its you. Sleeping next to you sounds nice. Can we wear couple pjs? He he he…

@Ong’s#1fan:

Yay, I'm cock blocking again! Wassup kiddos, don’t mind me~

@twiceforlife:

lol

@beautifulmoles:

The sky, dumbass. That's assuming we both have cocks.

@Ong’s#1fan:

...Neh?! O.o

@twiceforlife:

I'm a chobots robot. Now Guanlin knows my secret.

@beautifulmoles:

He has ears that pop out you can insert cables into, yup. I’ve seen it through video.

@Ong’s#1fan:

For real? Eh.... you're messing with me again, right?

@emperorongtop:

Of course they are messing with you. Don't listen to them, my son.

@beautifulmoles:

Hey, I prefer to be an only child and have had no say in this. When did you adopt Lin?

@emperorongtop:

Since forever ago. And it’s up to me *sticking out tongue face Anyway, this is why we haven't been on. Tada~

 

Minhyun sent a picture of Jaehwan, him, and Daniel in casual clothes hanging out at the airport waiting to board a flight.

 

@twiceforlife:

What? No way! I wasn’t even invited, ugh. Bitches.

@Ong’s#1fan:

Where are you going?

@beautifulmoles:

Why did you keep it from us? Usually you would brag.

@emperorongtop:

It was last minute. Remember how we were looking for high touch tickets? Daniel and I got one from the company! Seongwoo's request I guess. Jaehwan won the chance. He wants us to take a break from work and get a vacation. By the way, get this....

@manducheeks:

Get this! Daniel has Seongwoo's number!!!

@Ong’s#1fan:

What?!

@beautifulmoles:

Hul

@twiceforlife:

Ugh. Now I'm triple jealous. And why is Minhwan finishing each other’s sentences now? What has already happened magically on this trip?

@manducheeks:

Me and Min met him but didn't get his number WTH! Something is going on with those too. I smell something fishy and it’s not my armpits this time.

@emperorongtop:

Dan won't say how it happened but I guess they must have met up and had some time to talk. I smell something fishy too. Fishier than Jae’s sweaty hair.

@manducheeks:

I took a shower this morning, I swear!

@beautifulmoles:

Hul.

@twiceforlife:

Dan is able to talk to Seongwoo? When did that happen? (Jaenie hyung sounds like he’s lying yup.)

@emperorongtop:

Right (and he totally is!). When did it is the question we have. He’s being a clam.

@manducheeks:

Just thought we would share it with you. Prepare your hearts to be broken because I think they will be dating soon.

@twiceforlife:

Why is he not on here to deny this? That’s almost more surprising.

@Ong’s#1fan:

He must not be around or he would have tackled you and stole your phones at this rate.

@emperorongtop:

Bathroom now. Ate too spicy ramen lol.

@manducheeks:

He just didn't believe me that the volcano ramen was the devil, dumbass.

@beautifulmoles:

I fully support the Ongniel ship. But still, hul…

@twiceforlife:

Same. Hul daebak!

 

This continued until the entire group minus Daniel who was taking care of ‘business’ had typed out Seongwoo’s entire catch phrase which they loved to use once a week or so at least.

 

@Ong’s#1fan:

I'm still a bigger fan but they look good together. It's like hearing the two members of your favorite basketball teams are together. It's a win-win.

@beautifulmoles:

Sports references? This emo boy is out.

@twiceforlife:

lol *chu Call you later emo boy. He was an emo boy, Lin said see ya later boy. So, you didn't answer where you're going hyungs?

@manducheeks:

Japan bitches! We're going to the land of sushi, cosplay, One Piece, and sumo!!

@emperorongtop:

Nippon desu.

@twiceforlife:

Ah sou desu ka? Tanoshimi ne~ (author’s note: ah, is that so? Have fun~)

 

 

On the plane, Minhyun was sleeping and Daniel was trying to but Jaehwan kept removing his head phones to bother him about his Seongwoo related secrets. Besides a couple messages and the two run-ins the previous week though, there hadn't been much. Unfortunately, yet also fortunately.

Seongwoo had dropped in to the studio to say hi to his band mates, sometimes bringing delivery or coffee. They hadn't had a chance to talk privately and Daniel was overwhelmed trying to interrupt his band mates who were constantly trying to hint hardcore about Daniel's feelings and how his phone was always Seongwoo's photos, how he talked to it and kissed it, and such. To no avail, a large majority of that slipped out and got heard, amusing Seongwoo to no end. Luckily, the singer wasn't creeped out by it.

After that reveal though, Daniel couldn't bring himself to message Seongwoo back often. Seongwoo mostly asked about what he was up to and if he was healthy and how was the recording for their album coming. Daniel read everything of course, having saved his number simply as 'mine'. Which he hoped Seongwoo never knew about or any of his friends either because it was so cringeworthy.

He didn't want to leave the guy on read but he had just thought of a perfect response when Seongwoo would send him something else. He responded simply in the end to just a question here and there because Seongwoo messaged faster and more frequently than his frazzled mind could keep up with.

Messaging Seongwoo was honesty stressful which he had never anticipated. He wanted to say something that would make Seongwoo laugh in awe and fall head over heels in love with him but his mind either went totally blank or he didn't have the guts to send the sort of cheesy, sweet, desperate things he said about him in the group chat. It was tough being the shy type.

"Danny~ Dan Dan~ Niellie~"

"Oh my God, shut the hell up and stop poking me, Kim Jaehwan! I’ll break your fingers next time, I swear!" Daniel snapped, twisting Jaehwan's annoying finger that kept tickling his side.

Minhyun woke up, lifting his head off of Jaehwan’s shoulder and rubbing his slanted eyes. Jaehwan smiled sweetly at him and fixed his hair. Minhyun smiled shyly and just changed a tint pink. Daniel smirked as he watched them, thinking they looked like a cute couple and their affection came out naturally when they were together.

"You up, sleepy head? Have a good dream?"

Minhyun nodded, then gestured them to continue. Daniel felt bad for waking Minhyun up by being noisy. Especially because Jaehwan had clearly been enjoying being used as a pillow from sometime in the other’s sleep.

"I really want to sleep. We have been busy like chickens with our heads cut off practicing and recording. You have no idea how much my arms hurt now, dude . You think drumming is easy?" he complied.

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. "You think playing a guitar and making tracks is? Love to see you try and epically fail. I will leave you alone on one condition. Spill your secrets already."

"Why do you want to know so bad even...but okay as long as you keep your promise to be still and quiet the rest of the way, you nosy mouse."

"Sure."

"Spill the tea." Minhyun was alert now as well, having only managed to get a small part of the story out of him.

Daniel had been planning on telling them in person though it was embarrassing somehow. A part of him was exploding to tell someone the amazing things that had happened. That was the side that one out.

"I have met up with Seongwoo a few times and he insisted I give him his number. The first time he came into the studio during practice to congratulate me. The second time he snuck out and came to our live. Since then he's messaged me and visited the band with food offerings and performance tips. I guess you can say we are acquainted now? Sort of like the relationship that evolves into friends?"

"Oh, wow, Seongwoo is trying to be friends with you? How cool! He was nice but it was all business with me. He's really intense and focused with music."

Minhyun was silent for several moments seeming deep in thought. His expression was oddly conflicted considering the pleasant news. "Are you sure he's trying to be friends? Not interested in you?"

Daniel's telltale blush gave him away as he looked down and covered half of his face. "I think he might be interested in me a little? Would that be really arrogant of me to say? I don't know how to read signs from guys yet..."

"Let us help you. Show us the texts."

"Was he being flirty and touching you a lot? That's your biggest sign there."

Their conclusion after seeing and hearing everything he had to offer was that it was hard to tell just yet. Seongwoo could have been physical with him because that's just the way he always was, especially as fan service. The texts were friendly but not romantic or revealing of his intentions in getting close to the drummer.

In the end, Daniel was still at square one, unsure if him and Seongwoo would be going somewhere or in what direction. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be close friends or something more. Both things seemed like a far-off dream he couldn't grasp at or imagine clearly. His dreams on the plane after that were full of Seongwoo's sweetly smiling and laughing face from his actual memories, which were still surreal somehow, as well as one moment of Seongwoo sleeping on his shoulder on a plane.

 

 

As soon as they landed, they went in search for their favorite foods they wanted to try like ramen, pork cutlet, curry and okonomiyaki. They took pictures and videos to send to the group chat and Daniel was planning to make a travel blog later. The group had a lot of fun that first day, feeling sleepy but more so excited and bent on taking full advantage of every moment of their holiday.

They only stopped at their guest house to put down their stuff, then they were out like bees in a garden to explore and do all the things on the bucket list they had made. The saw Tokyo tower, visited Harajuki, Sinjuku, and Sibuya, and walked through famous temples and shopping/snacking areas. Minhyun luckily spoke Japanese well so they relied on him and they were able to use internet on their phones to get around. Jaehwan and Daniel admitted that Minhyun sounded really sexy when speaking Japanese. They learned from him throughout the day, asking him random words of things they thought of or pointed to. Minhyun was a kind saint, telling them everything and helping with their pronunciation.

Daniel noticed he was in an unusually stellar mood enough to be goofy and childish. He figured the cause was that he was spending quality time with his crush. Neither had admitted their feelings yet but they were getting along so well, flirting, joking around, and continued touching each other so naturally it looked like a couple and made Daniel feel like a third wheel.

That got him thinking of Thomas (his sort of make-shift bf/bff in the group now) who he hadn't heard from in awhile. He went to his twitter to see what he was up to, suddenly missing him. What he saw made him gasp and call the others to stop in their tracks and gather around.

 It turned out Thomas was also in Japan but they were in different cities unfortunately at the opposite sides of the island. Ironically, they were both eating ramen, then they were both wondering the streets to look at famous places, then they both went to anime stores, and lastly they went shopping all in the same day.

 

 

The group was at a shopping mall the next day. Minhyun and Jaehwan were exploring Daiso. Daniel felt tired so he sat down outside the store on a bench and scrolled through his Twitter. Seongwoo had posted on his fan cafe. He had been in Japan since yesterday. He had seen several famous spots and took boyfriend pictures, making it look like he was leading someone by the hand. Daniel wondered with a spark of jealousy if it was a staff or a fan who he had asked to help him take his picture and held his hand while doing so. He hope it hadn’t lasted more than a few seconds. He took pride in the knowledge that he had taken the record of longest hand holds with Seongwoo as far as the public knew.

He liked them and saved them all. His favorite outfit and look which actually matched the pattern of a shirt he had he liked the best became his new background. Wearing it would remind him that they had 'couple clothes' and put him in a good mood throughout the entire day guarenteed.

Continuing to scroll down, he saw more posts retweeted from his fan cafe. Seongwoo had been wondering the streets, posting random things he saw with rather vague, poetic words that were either lyrics or poems he didn't specify. Rather than explaining what he was doing or why, Seongwoo usually posted in a romantic, sensitive, artistic way like that. Daniel had always thought of it as cool and seemed to do the same, though he wasn't sure what he said sounded artistic or just an odd, meaningless mess.

Seongwoo had eaten green tea ice cream. He had bought some funky clothes at Harajuku. Most recently he had been spotted shopping around various stores very close to where they are.

Daniel rushed in to the store to call them out, explaining that according to some Japanese fans, Seongwoo was close by and what should they do. Minhyun thought they shouldn't chase him like other fans because he was the sort that liked to be alone and in peace to enjoy himself on his rare vacation. Jaehwan thought they had to take the chance to see him even if it was from a safe, unbothersome distance. Because they could hardly call themselves real fans if they just ignored that he was close by.

Daniel was torn. He wanted to give Seongwoo distance to enjoy his day schedule free in a foreign land, but at the same time he missed him and even seeing him far away felt like it would fill up this little hole in his heart he just realized that he had. He had become addicted to seeing Seongwoo every other day and was needing a dose of that pretty face close up.

They decided to just wonder around the area for exercise and sightseeing purposes. If they saw a crowd, they would check it out. That way if they ran into him they wouldn't feel guilty because it was coincidence. Of course, they wanted to bump into him, Daniel more than anyone likely.

 

 

They did find a crowd as they expected several blocks down in front of the Donky Hotel store that sold a variety of both interesting and necessary random things all over the place. Inside was a mess. There was a swarm of fans outside and inside so it created something like a giant, messy line. They caught the tall, dark haired, fair-complexioned singer as he was going outside. He was surrounded by security guards who were pushing his fans and telling them to back up and stop taking pictures.

As usual, they were intimidating and rather rude and fans were a bit too excited, pushy, and didn't listen. It was a war surrounding a regal, undisturbed prince.

There he was, dressed in casual designers’ clothes, looking fabulous and all boyfriend-like, waving and smiling for the cameras like he wasn't at all phased by the intrusion into his private life and the noise and discomforting hassle to just get between stores and walk down the street.

Daniel always felt sympathetic and guilty when he was in the crowd of fans that acted like this. He wasn't sure if he could put up well with it if their positions were reversed. At least he wouldn't be able to smile so sweetly and act so calm. He would wonder why his fans had to be that crazily obsessed to follow him around and if they had nothing better to do with their daily lives. He had more of a temper and less of a solid poker face since he was a person who was used to living honestly with his emotions on his sleeve.

He also hadn't studied acting for years. That's what made Seongwoo so hard to figure out. He was so skilled and smooth that it was hard to tell when he was acting or being sincere. You had to observe him closely for years to get any semblance of what he was actually feeling or thinking, evident in the tiniest of creases and movements of his face. Daniel felt like him and Minhyun probably had a one-up on Jaehwan in that aspect.

Daniel noticed Seongwoo got this scared glint in his eyes sort of like a deer in headlights and he wanted to be there in front of him, leading him safely through like a more personal body guard to give him some extra assurance, someone that he was close to and trusted and would usher him along with a sweet smile, showing he had nothing to be afraid of, not like these super stern, noisy hired body guards that kept more focus on crowd control, leaving Seongwoo to walk alone on his own without much of a clue what to do or where to go. He was the kind of guy that could do okay on his own but he preferred direction and following rather than leading. Especially in stressful, hectic situations. He was a guy that was much like a kid in need of gentle manners and protection.

Minhyun suggested he go in and do just that, act as his body guard and guide him and spend time with him secretly, insisting Seongwoo would like it. Daniel shook his head and fought with them as they tried to push him closer. He ran away and hid as Seongwoo just happened to look their way but apparently, he was too late.

"Seongwoo hyung! Hello!" Jaehwan called.

Time seemed to stop as Seongwoo looked their way, pleasantly surprised, and waved back. They were both snickering as they pointed to where the physically large blonde was hiding.

Seongwoo seemed to know exactly who it would be. "Daniel! What are you doing there? Aren't you supposed to protect me?"

Daniel ran a hand through his hair and shot an exasperated look at his friends. "Ugh, you guys must be in cahoots. Freaking mischievous devils out to torture me until I have no shred left of dignity. I'm going to disown you all if I survive this, I swear."

Jaehwan waved his phone at him with a playful, proud smile. He had clearly said something to Seongwoo while they were on their way, that's how he knew to respond like that. They drug him out of his hiding spot and pushed him to where Seongwoo was waiting and waving with a big smile.

"Have fun~"

"See you at the hotel. Don't be in any rush."

“Use protection~”

Daniel swatted them away finally and sighed with exasperation. He really had no choice but to give in and do what Seongwoo wanted. The Japanese fans seemed to believe because of his build and clothes he really could be a body guard. And Seongwoo was not the kind of person to take ‘no’ easily. Plus, how could he possibly resist the pull towards his charming crush he hadn’t seen in several days?

 

 

"Hey~" Seongwoo greeted warmly once he was in front of the crowd with the other guards.

Daniel stuck close to him and started walking forward with his arms out like he was protecting Seongwoo. Seongwoo followed sticking close to his side. He acted all business in an attempt not to get discovered by fans and also because he might do something foolish otherwise.

"I recall you like H and M right. There's one close by. Let's go there."

 Seongwoo giggled and pulled at his shirt in a teasing manner. "Nice to see you again too, Niellie~" Seongwoo replied warmly in a tone low enough for only Daniel to hear, his voice as soft and pleasant as cotton.

Daniel glanced at him with a flush, his heart racing because Seongwoo was ungodly levels of gorgeous, especially bare faced. "Ah, sorry. Just this is embarrassing. I wasn't expecting at all I would be doing this..."

Seongwoo’s smile was reassuring and lovely. "If you're worried about looking better, don't worry about it. You're handsome enough now. Probably people are thinking you're another idol."

Daniel scoffed and rolled his eyes. His stomach butterflies flitted about wildly at the praise. "Yeah right. Like I fit that image at all. I'm ugly compared to those standards."

Seongwoo insisted immediately with a crooked smirk that showed a tiny dimple under his perfectly sculpted nose, "Well, not in mine."

"Let's just walk, hyung." Daniel blushed furiously, feeling like he was just knocked in the ribs by an anvil.

"I will if you drop speaking politely," Seongwoo suggested brightly, an energetic bounce in his step. "Feeling so Energetic~" he sang a line from his debut song years ago. That was still one of Daniel’s favorites.

"Okay, okay. Seongwoo..."

"You said my name. It's been awhile. You're such an obedient puppy." He laughed dorkily.

Daniel barked, wanting to make him laugh harder despite he found the thought embarrassing. That sound was just the greatest in the universe. Anything for Seongwoo as usual. He was sacrificing all pride and his free time acting as a body guard without promise of pay and potential danger all around. Seriously, the things this man gets me to do...

They walked down the street surrounded by fans and security guards. Daniel wondered if he should talk to him but it was pretty noisy. At least once they were inside the store the fans were told to stay out of it and just look through the entrance windows.

"How did you know I liked it here?" He turned to see that Seongwoo was blindly staring, smiling at him like a smug kitten just caught a mouse.

Daniel looked away, poking under his chin with discomfort. "Er...I just....know a lot. I'm a fan, you know."

Seongwoo pointed out, "Lots of my fans claim to like me but don't know details of what I like or where I shop. You seem pretty devoted and in tune to details."

Daniel blushed and chose not to comment about that. It was true he knew lots of things others possibly didn't. He made notes of lots of things he observed because he was always curious about Seongwoo, adding to what he knew from his memories. Then, he had memorized that and repeated it for those that were interested so he knew various facts by heart. It had been years after all. It was possible that he knew Seongwoo better than his family did.

"Just go ahead and browse. I'll hang around until you’re done and keep watch.” Daniel forced the stutter to a minimum and sounded serious.

"Come with me. I'm kind of tired of being alone. I've been on my own since yesterday. I need a second opinion."

Seongwoo grabbed him by the arm and drug him around the store like a mother would her kid or a girlfriend would her boyfriend in these situations. Daniel couldn't help smiling, though he tried to act cool and aloof. He liked the idea too much. Playing Seongwoo's shopping buddy or his boyfriend. His mind drifted to various dramas and all the scenes he could roleplay.

It was almost like Seongwoo read his mind too. Every shirt he found he held it up and spun around to show it off, going "What do you think of this? How is it? Does it look nice? Will it suit me?"

Daniel didn't know what to say at first except which was on the tip of his tongue. "You look good in anything."

Seongwoo positively beamed. "Ding dong deng! That is the correct answer, Danny. But I have to choose one so let's order them as we go along and you choose what looks the nicest. I trust you."

"Eh, why do you trust me? I don't know much about fashion..." Daniel muttered with his blush and stutter returning with a vengeance as Seongwoo drug him down aisles, tossing shirts over his arm.

Seongwoo stated matter of fact, "You have impeccable taste in fashion, I can tell. And because you're the one who chose my ashy hair."

"I wasn't the only one to though. It was a collected idea. Half of your fans wanted to see it."

"So? Your opinion and the photograph you changed was the one that got to me. You’re the person that got me convinced to try a new look."

Daniel shook his head, overwhelmed by the idea that he knew of this information. That meant he was stalking twitter on whatever username he felt like he really had to know now he knew of Daniel’s account. Fuck. He hoped he hadn't seen too much. Well, even looking over a day he would have some idea of the intense feelings Daniel had for him.

Please don't freak out, I'm not a sasaeng or convinced that we are going to get together, Daniel prayed. Well, he did joke about Seongwoo being his. Shit, he really better not ever lend the guy his phone.

"I didn't plan on dying my hair but I saw that photo and I thought--Oh! What's that?! I must have it!"

Daniel was surprised and amused when he found out Seongwoo was talking about an item on the wall he had spotted and fallen in love with instantly rather than reenacting his reaction to a hair color. Seongwoo could be really active and over the top if he was in a good mood, like Daniel was with friends. Around Seongwoo, Daniel was sort of the opposite though. Seongwoo calmed him down except for what he did to make the other laugh. He felt like he had to be attentive and protective so he didn't get hurt or uncomfortable or into trouble.

He was taller than Seongwoo and a good jumper so he jumped up and got the shirt that went with the shorts. They were black with tropical bright colored flowers. Seongwoo grabbed them and held them up to himself in a mirror, smiling prettily.

"Aren't they a bit...loud?" Daniel questioned, not wanting to be offensive but concerned with his choice of clothes, thinking maybe he had hit his head on the van getting out one too many times.

Seongwoo's style was usually something simplistic, after all. Lots of black on black. "Yeah, they are. These days, I'm really feeling like changing. Doing the opposite of what I normally do. Today I feel like being loud."

"There's that rebel again." Daniel chuckled and unconsciously fixed his clothes and picked some fuzz out of his hair.

It was an example of a caring thing he did for others he had always wanted to do for Seongwoo that just came out naturally after feeling a bit more comfortable. Meeting him several times had desensitized him a little bit so he had better control of his body and expressions. He was finally able to act like himself and didn’t stutter and say foolish things every other second. Granted there were still moments but right then wasn’t one of them. Seongwoo smiled at him sweetly seeming to like the gesture, his expression slightly shy and flushed which had happened around him on very rare occasions.

"I won't do anything really dangerous or stupid just yet. I just mean with little things like the way I look. You don’t need to worry so much. I'm a good boy these days."

Daniel playfully narrowed his eyes and softly smiled. "That's fine then. Please stay out of trouble. Because it always seems to follow you. Especially when you run off. You are famous, you need guards around to protect you, even if they stifle a bit of your fun. Don't disappear from their sides again."

"Yes, baby~" he replied playfully and winked.

Daniel was intensely affected by the rare cute display but able to hide it mostly. This boyfriend play wasn't good for his health though.

 "Go in and change. You're not going to just buy that weird thing without at least trying it on, right?" He pushed Seongwoo by his small, bony shoulders to the changing rooms.

"No peeking~"

Oh, you gave no idea how very tempted I am now to, or is that your intention, pussy cat, Daniel thought with a secretive smile the other missed.

 

 

He waited, standing guard outside the door with his arms crossed. There were straggler fans inside, some of them seeming like shop staff, but he made sure they didn't feel it was okay to try to go inside or get close enough to peek under the door. Seongwoo came out a few minutes later and twirled.

“How is it? Am I pretty? Does it suit me?” The model struck some playful, cute, and sexy poses in the mirror close by.

Daniel tried not to look too awestruck, hiding a ‘proud boyfriend’ smile behind a thoughtful pose. "Wah, it actually does. I guess you really can pull anything off. You are sort of working it. You go girl."

Seongwoo snorted, turning around to look at him with disbelief. "You just did that? Wah, you really surprise me every day. You’re like an onion. Just layers and layers on that personality, huh?" He joked.

Daniel scrunched up his face, not sure he liked the analogy since onions smelled. "Can you be a bit nicer with your comparisons?"

"Ah, okay then, Shrek. How about I say you're like a cake? Cakes also have layers. Everyone likes cakes," he quoted the donkey in the movie, imitating the actor in an almost impeccable yet somehow hilarious fashion.

Daniel of course laughed. Seongwoo had gotten him to the point of laughing to tears with much less. "Much better. I like cake. So, are you going to get that shirt?"

"Hmm, not sure. I need to think about it."

"Of course you would..." Daniel chuckled to himself, thinking how cool it was that Seongwoo was pretty similar in real life to how he had observed on videos.

He had always found his back n forth indecisive personality cute and funny. Seongwoo playfully glared and smacked him, expressing that he better not be teasing him more about the shirt or his personality problems. Daniel couldn’t help teasing him, it just slipped out naturally. Seongwoo was super cute when he was upset and the way they acted felt comfortable and couply.

Seongwoo suggested they browse and he shop for himself. Then, Seongwoo complained how he was only trying on clothes that looked cool, trying to outshine him--like that was even possible. Seongwoo would look good in a potato sack next to the world’s hottest supermodel. Daniel blushed and bit his lip as he imagining something naughty involving lots of pale, naked limbs. 

 

"What are you turning red for? I don't approve of my fans being cuter than me so stop that, Niellie. How about we put clothes on each other? It should be funny though..." Seongwoo suggested, half talking to himself just like Daniel himself did. Daniel beamed with pride seeing another similarity between them.

They went around picking out the most outrageous stuff, trying it on and snapping photos on Seongwoo's camera though he made Seongwoo absolutely swear not to post pics of him on his fan site or they would both be in trouble. Seongwoo was pretty sure they were too late because of the fans outside but he promised with a sulky, adorable, kissable pout. Daniel pinched it without thinking, making their hearts both race and a slightly awkward silence come over them until one of them cracked a terrible joke. Laughter and silent sighs of relief inwardly appeared at being back to their comfort zone.

On their way out, Daniel carried his bags and opened the door for him, Seongwoo commenting how he liked that he was a gentleman.

"You deserve no less. Don’t you ever think of accepting less than you deserve, which is to be treated like a prince."

Seongwoo flushed to his ears and smiled shyly, looking down to take his bags. "A prince, huh? It would be nice to have a servant like you… Hmm, anyways. I shouldn't keep you from your vacation. Go eat and spend time with your friends. See you tomorrow."

"You do the same. It's hot, so make sure you wear a hat, sunglasses, and sunblock when you go out next time or you will burn."

Seongwoo smiled sweetie and nodded, raising his hand up to his waved brunette hair and saluting. His eyes were bright, sparkling and oh so pretty as a peach as they say. "Yes, sir!"

They both laughed at their own dorkiness. Daniel stood on the street as Seongwoo departed, making sure the guards were doing their jobs properly, the fans weren't being pushy or grabby, and Seongwoo wasn't tripping over his two left feet and scratching up his angel face. He did trip on a crack though, all the guards and Daniel jumping forward as if to save him. Seongwoo righted himself with an embarassed laugh, looking at the crack afterwards as if it had personally insulted him and he wanted it dead. He literally shook his finger at it and scolded it. Daniel held his gut as he nearly died from laughing.

 

 

The next day, the Ongholics group woke up early to travel. Daniel had been again vague about what had happened with Seongwoo and his sort of shopping date. He was planning on telling them when they met up with Daehwi before the event started. He didn’t like repeating himself.

They got lunch at his favorite curry place. He spoke mostly English to the staff though instead of Japanese, saying he didn't have enough room in his brain for so many languages. Daehwi was prettier than even in his pictures as Jinyoung had once said from their video calls. He was extremely bright, bubbly, talkative, sweet, cute, and funny. When he talked, they all just sort of stared at him, hanging on every word attentively.

He told them all sorts of stories about school, his life in Japan, and the music related events here. He was passionate about music and especially about Twice; he had originally only followed girl groups which he enjoyed covering until he discovered Seongwoo, the first male artist in Korea he had really liked. He liked a lot of Japanese artists as well.

The two hours they had to kill flew by as they listened to him babble. Jaehwan was the only one to ask about if he had feelings for Jinyoung and what was really going on with them. He blushed and wagged his finger with a secretive smile.

"I can't reveal things just yet but I have big news for you there."

 

 

The event was fun and well organized and lasted half the day. They stood in a long line with nothing to do but chat and play on their phones and play video games. There were stations for them to get drinks and snacks so they didn't pass out from exhaustion or something. There was a TV playing Seongwoo's music videos nice and loud. Some Japanese fans had cosplayed to stand out and many of them stepped out the line for a bit to cover the choreography. Daniel noted not that many were accurate or had practiced dancing skills like him and Daehwi did.

 At some point, he was bored with waiting and feeling the music and realizing it had been so long since he had danced that he grabbed the guy with grape-colored hair by the arm and stepped out. They performed the entire routine of Energetic side by side perfectly. They caught the attention of a large number of those in the crowd who cheered, clapped, and recorded their impromptu performance.

The others joked about how they were both actually idols and must be just hiding it otherwise no way could they be gifted and handsome like they were. Daehwi seemed like a proud diva. Daniel was embarrassed, thinking he shouldn't have done that and trying to hide from curious eyes behind the taller Minhyun but failing since he was significantly thicker.

 Daehwi explained the high touch events in Japan tended to last longer for some reason. Usually you could only get a few seconds with him while you passed by in a line high fiving him back in Korea. Here, each fan was able to spend an unset amount of time with Seongwoo in a rather private setting, behind a curtain without body guards and staff interrupting much. The line was set far away from the curtain so they didn't know what was being said.

They were looking forward to it, for once not being pushed by the staff and guards to hurry up like they were a bunch of pesky flies hanging around the food at a picnic.

 

 

The first one to go in was Jaehwan. Seongwoo acted surprised like he had planned, not wanting them to know he knew and was looking forward to them coming.

"Omo what is my songwriter doing here? You were really my hardcore fan, huh? I'm shocked. Pleasantly." Seongwoo greeted him warmly, putting his hands on his own cheeks.

"Wassup hyung~ seems like you have been enjoying your vacation."

Seongwoo smiled and reached for his hands as he came closer to where he was standing. There was a table he was supposed to sit at but he didn't like even that distance between him and his fans so he had been standing to be closer physically and mentally with them, hoping they all got their money and times worth coming here on a hot day like this. The shorty with the fluffy, pale, mandu cheeks flushed up to his large, stuck out ears as their fingers linked naturally.

Seongwoo liked Jaehwan since the first day they met in the studios. He reminded him of his cousins. He was just a person that was easy to feel comfortable with, very funny and down to earth, and it didn't take long for them to be comfortable. Jaehwan had already dropped polite speech with him as they talked about music and lyrics and such at the company. It had just been working but for Seongwoo it wasn't with just anyone he could open up to about that stuff because he felt like he was bearing his soul. Luckily, Jaehwan had understood him and agreed and their musical tastes and ideas were similar. They had been working well together so his new album was progressing smoothly. Though that meant they hadn’t yet had much time for any sort of personal talk.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" He asked playfully. “Are you here as a fan…or…?”

"I came her as your fan today, not your worker. I just want to chat. We can talk music in Korea. How was your flight? Have you done anything fun? What were you doing yesterday?"

Seongwoo smiled wide and gripped his hands which felt warm, gentle, and slightly calloused from playing guitar often. It felt sort of like holding hands with a brother. He naturally spilled on about his life as if he knew this person well.

"Flight was good. I slept a lot listening to your amazing new songs and thinking of lyrics. I just strolled around mostly at night in Osaka because it was cooler. In Tokyo, I've seen a lot of interesting sites and took photos to show fans later and then of course, my favorite hobby, shopping. Yesterday, I tried some new famous foods, fell in love with Japanese style crepes, and…oh, I went on a date."

"Eh, I didn't see anything about that though?"

Japanese fans hadn't recognized the Korean fan that was extra close to Seongwoo. They had been completely fooled and overlooked their time together. There were not pictures spread all around of them in particular just as there wouldn’t be any other reactions with a mere bodyguard.

"He pretended to be a bodyguard since he was dressed in black and he's bulky anyway. We went shopping." Jaehwan had a secretive smirk and mischievous twinkle in his eyes as if he couldn’t wait to get out and tease Daniel. "Ah, I see. Hope you had a nice time with Mr. Bodyguard. What did you buy?"

"This."

Jaehwan burst out laughing as he saw the weird clothes he was wearing. "It's a bit loud, you know. Not your usual."

Seongwoo smiled crookedly, humming like a cat as he looked at his clothes fondly. "That's what he said too, funnily enough. Why can’t I wear something loud?"

"You can do anything you want. I guess it just didn’t seem to suit you at first. This guy still let you buy it though I bet he didn’t like it either. You need to kick that puppy to the curb for not protecting your impeccable fashion record."

Seongwoo jumped looking surprised. "Oh! How did you know he looks like a puppy?"

Jaehwan chucked with another mysteriously smile and twinkling eyes. "Lucky guess~"

After that, Jaehwan asked him a few more questions and Seongwoo did his best to give detailed answers. Then, he wished that Seongwoo had a nice rest and flight back. They held hands until Seongwoo walked him out of the curtained area, completing the rather long session.

 

 

The next person was a purple-haired, pretty, fairylike fanboy Seongwoo guessed must be Daehwi. The boy actually gave him a sweet hug, squealing excitedly like he was seeing his favorite uncle after a decade.

"Hyung! It's so good to see you again! Do you remember me? Last year in Osaka. The wink boy."

Daehwi stood back and gave him a refreshing, adorable wink that could oddly melt you and give you a huge burst of energy at the same time. Seongwoo felt a few years younger, lighter, and free of some burdens.

Seongwoo clapped his hands and pointed to him, it dawning on him all of a sudden. "Ah! I know! It’s you! Wink boy! Finally, I get to see you again!"

They clasped hands and jumped around the booth excitedly. "You do?"

"I do, of course!"

"Wah~ Hyung is the best. This is why I stan you and only you!"

“Ah, really? That’s great to hear. You are so cute. How can you do aegyo so naturally? Teach me your tricks, you must~!” Seongwoo asked eagerly, thinking this could be his opportunity to improve his aegyo skills which he considered mediocre at best because they were much too awkward and greasy.

 

 

When Minhyun came, it was of course slightly awkward. Because the last time they saw each other they had been intimate. Seongwoo had wanted to maybe apologize and talk to him about it but at the same time he didn't know how to contact him besides with his alias and Minhyun wouldn't like his information being stolen from the company. He knew he hadn’t technically done anything wrong because Minhyun wasn’t taken and neither was he but somehow he felt guilty and like he had done something dirty. Not that he could do anything about it now even if he regretted it and felt bad for making Minhyun feel guilty as well towards his crush.

"Hey, Minnie..."

"Hey...Long time no see. Um, what to say after our incident…” They both laughed awkwardly with bittersweet smiles. “Have you been well?"

"Sure. Missed you a bit. You?"

"I always miss you a bit. You're such a great kisser and a funny guy, Seongwoo."

They stood close but were hesitant to touch each other, softly smiling. Was it okay for them to touch? Would it be wrong? Would it start something they would regret again?

"How are things with that guy? Did you confess?"

 "Hmm, almost. Still debating. I hardly think I need to though. He gives me signs that he knows. He's really caring and flirty and touchy but it's hard to tell because we are and always have been like that with guys. You just met him. What did you think?"

Seongwoo acted perfectly like he had just learned this. "Hmm, Jae?? That's the guy? How did you get to know him, just curious? Of course, I approve. You make a good match. Sort of opposites attract and yin and yang. He's really wild and you're chill. He's immature and you're too mature. You’re organized and he’s all over the place. He's sensitive and open and you're...well, like me but worse."

Minhyun playfully pushed him and Seongwoo caught his arm, pulling him closer naturally with a gentle, teasing smile. Their hands found each other and held lightly like they had nearly a hundred times. There was mild sexual attraction coursing through their skin but mostly just feeling affectionately there like close friends would be. They both had agreed to be just friends before splitting up the other day and not fool around again while they still honestly liked someone. They were both thinking it was time to be mature and not so easily have flings while they were still figuring out what to do with their feelings. Not just with each other, but with anyone.

"I don’t think you have to worry about him."

"Jae? Yeah, he's pretty harmless. More like hurting him I'm worried about."

"Ah... wouldn't it be simple if we just thought I won't hurt them simply and then we just didn't?"

"That would be great. It would also be a miracle."

They shared a bitter, sad smile. Seongwoo gave him a comforting squeeze.

"Maybe you just shouldn't think things through so much. Just act on instinct."

"Hmm, I will do that if you do it too."

"Hmm, should I?" he hummed in a mysterious tone that was hard to interpret.

Seongwoo chuckled and held his hand to Minhyun's jaw, cradling it and pulling him forward. Minhyun's breath caught in his throat and he instinctively closed his eyes. They shared a steamy, slow, close mouthed kiss brimming with hidden attraction they could capitalize on any moment. It was so right in all the wrong ways—they were tempted to go at it again but their guilty, rational, sensitive sides wouldn’t let them.

"Thanks. That gave me the pick me up I needed. Have a good day."

There wasn't anything else for Minhyun to say and he was sure him and Daniel were sort of antsy to see each other. Seongwoo had the hopeful light fade out of his eyes just a bit when he had come in though he covered it expertly like the pro actor he was. He might be fond of Minhyun but it wasn’t close to how he was feeling towards Daniel.

 

 

Daniel had a plan of action and had managed to get in a zone but as soon as he passed the curtain, Seongwoo was right there waiting for him to try and scare him and all his work at brainwashing went to waste.

"Hyung! Oh my God, you scared me!" He jumped almost out of the curtain again, acting a total fool and destroying any semblance of the ‘cool, unfazed’ image he had been trying to build.

Seongwoo laughed as he went back to the table, perched on it elegantly, and pulled a cute aegyo move with his hands. "Ann-yaong?"

 Daniel covered his eyes, turning red, his heart going wild.  That was a totally unfair attack. "Ann-yaoung, really? Ah, hyung, that's evil...you're not good for my heart."

"I heard from a birdie you like my terrible aegyo. So, I will show it to just you since this is a special occasion. I'm happy you actually came. It must be tiring with your schedules, Mr. Popular. You're on the verge of surpassing me and taking half my fans. Who is the bad one here?" He teased, gesturing Daniel to come closer.

 Daniel hesitated then took one step just an inch closer. Seongwoo chuckled. Then, he beckoned him closer with a smirk and sexy playful shake of his head.

"Closer~ So we can have a nice chat and hear each other properly. Come here and sit. Your legs must be tired."

Daniel slowly inched forward a few feet more, staring at his chest not his hypnotizing eyes that looked like they were trying to cast a harder love spell over him. Believe me, I’m already completely enchanted and whipped by you, so that whole bit is unnecessary, baby, he thought. "Sit where?"

Seongwoo patted his lap then burst into sweet beautuful laughter as Daniel gasped and covered his mouth, shaking his head furiously with a look of horror, muttering, "No no no, no way, no way. Muri muri muri(Japanese for impossible, usually spoken really fast)."

"It's not as comfortable but sit here then."

Daniel took a seat on the table, again surprised when Seongwoo stood up in front of him. It was weird to have him being taller for once. It made him feel vulnerable and small and it was...sort of exciting. This was the rare Ong Top version, huh? His eyes flickered wildly, his face heating, his bunny teeth chewing on his lips, wracked with nerves and on the point of having a fanboy screaming session.

"I missed you. It's been awhile since we bumped into each other. Sorry about that..." Seongwoo murmured softly, his gaze intense yet sweet.

It was slowly killing Daniel to have him close and staring at his face. "You're busy, I get it. Actually that's good. It means people haven't forgotten you yet..."

"You're busy too. Make sure you eat well and sleep somehow between schedules. Maybe it's better to quit your part time jobs. You will have lots of extra pocket money soon. You look like you've lost weight. Where did those marshmallows go hmm...?"

Daniel closed his eyes, bit back a moan, and felt a shiver run down his spine, electrifying his whole nerve system as Seongwoo brushed his fingers over his cheek. How could one little touch feel so infuriatingly good?

"Did I? Good. It will make me less cute. I hate being called cute..." He muttered, trying to keep his cool and avoiding Seongwoo's affectionate, concerned gaze, sweaty, shaking hands digging into the edge of the table for support and some control.

Seongwoo appeared amused. "Aw, I was sort of hoping you stayed cute. Getting more handsome   
means more competition for me. And temptation…"

Daniel snorted. "No way I could be on your level...."

"That's not what I meant."

Daniel looked up to see that Seongwoo was staring down at the vicinity of his mouth while thumbing near the corner, his kitten lips in a mysterious sexy smirk. The pheromones the man was radiating were off the charts. Daniel felt like he had been shot with some powerful lust potion.

"Can you just...not… " he groaned, feeling choked all of a sudden.

His feelings and his attraction to this man so up close and in private were making him on the verge of panicking into flight mode or jumping him. It was too intense to handle more than ever before.

 "Not what?" He cocked his head cutely, feigning innocence, those eyes flashing with mischief.

Daniel sighed with frustration and tore his eyes away from that irresistible face.

"Niellie..."

Seongeoo was suddenly lightly hugging him around the shoulders, whispering in his ear. A moan escaped him and he jerked, causing their hands to meet. Seongwoo held his hand, a piece of paper in their palms. Daniel grew harder as Seongwoo's thumb caressed his and his other hand squeezed his shoulder. He wanted to shout and push him off but he was scared that the amazing moment would to stop. To think Seongwoo was hugging him.

Wait. Had he been hugging other fans too? Was this event like that more so then holding hands? That would make him insanely jealous if he found that out. He didn’t like the idea of not being special to Seongwoo either. By some miracle, he wished that Seongwoo would only act this way with him. Because he liked him, or at least wanted him physically.

"Come to my hotel room tonight. The guards will be out at this time only. Slip in and wait for me to come back."

"Why…?" Daniel choked out after several moments of being utterly shocked and literally smacking his face to be sure he wasn’t having a wet dream.

Seongwoo blew on his ear and then stood up, pulling on Daniel's wrist so he stood up too. The sexy smirk never left his face. "No reason. Just I want to talk and hang out. There's not many chances otherwise and I'm bored talking to just staff or playing on my phone. I need some human company with a new face. Come please. Just chill with me."

Daniel didn't know how to respond. He was dizzy like he had just been hit by a giant hammer on the head. Seongwoo pinched his chin and forced him to nod. It seemed like he really wanted Daniel to come over.

"Okay, I will try to slip in..."

"Good puppy. Now go eat something. You're clearly starving. I recommend some sushi."

Seongwoo lead him to the edge of the curtain and gently pushed him. He walked out and turned. Seongwoo was leaning on a pole with a soft, amused smile on his face. He grinned wider and sweeter, pretty eyes disappearing nearly, dimples flashing, pearly crooked teeth visible. He waved his hand, looking like the most precious human being.

"Niellie, take care. Niellie, annyung. Niellie, bye bye."

Those sweet words in that casual, warm, almost loving tone rang in his ears as he left and he wished that he could be able to record them so he could listen every day.

He looked for awhile at his friends waiting for him with curious, amused looks, frozen and dazed. He felt like Alice in Wonderland after she had come back to reality. What he had experienced was a whole nother level of bizarre, dreamlike content that he couldn't begin to fathom. Especially why on Earth would Seongwoo act that way towards him of all people? He wasn't handsome or particularly smart or talented or funny...

"Wah. Did that just happen...?"

The paper in his hand that had a hotel name, number, and time on it suggested that indeed it had. A miracle. A chance. A life changing moment about to occur in mere hours. Seongwoo wanted to hang out with him. Seongwoo wanted to talk to him and get to know him better. Seongwoo wanted to be friends for real. Seongwoo had given him an invitation to his hotel room. Holy fuck!

It took awhile for him to refocus on his real life surroundings. The others were by him, calling his name, half laughing, asking him if something was wrong and if they really needed to call an ambulance or not.

 

 

Over sushi dinner, the guys told all about their experiences with Seongwoo. Except Minhyun and Daniel leaving out some huge, shocking details obviously to protect Seongwoo’s privacy. Daehwi was excited still and the others all felt happy for him to be remembered. Daehwi expressed that he was envious of them for living in Seoul and having had Seongwoo as a part of their daily lives at some point. He was talking about maybe becoming an idol or a manager or a composer along with Jin and Lin. Possibly as a duo or trio.

They video called with Jin and Lin who were feeling lonely and left out across the ocean from them, demanding attention and news updates in the group chat the past couple hours. Guanlin was way more adorable, funny, and talkative than they had pictured since he had a rather cool, mature image in photos and didn’t say much in the chat. Jinyoung, on the other hand was just as they pictured. He was as usual just as chic and quiet and aloof, only smiling and chuckling just slightly when Daehwi talked to him. Daehwi insisted it was just him being shy, that he had been like that with him at first as well. The hyungs teased him about just how many times had they video called but Daehwi wouldn’t answer that, beyond the fact that it was not countable by fingers.

They saw Daehwi home since he had a curfew at school and then went back to their hotel room. They went swimming, exercised, showered, ate some ice cream, and watched some TV in the room. Jaehwan and Daniel played some moble music game together while Minhyun watched and sang along, messing with his silky hair. Daniel got dressed and told them he was going out to walk around on his own that night. The two told him to be careful and call them if he needed something. They didn't think much of it, figuring it was normal for guys to just need a walk especially when in a new city. They were just too tired and lazy and had sore feet from standing, both preferring to rest in bed and chat and chill.

 

 

"Hmm, I'm bored hyung..." Jaehwan put down his phone, sick of the game he was playing and wanting some human attention.

Minhyun took his eyes off the program he was watching. Jaehwan had rolled to his side of the bed, seriously resembling a burrowed hamster. He looked down at him with an arched eyebrow.

"You're too close. What am I supposed to do about your boredom?" Jaehwan looked up at him like a handsome yet cute swollen faced hamster, even more good looking with his bare face that Minhyun had found himself glancing at him often, his heart flipping oddly.

He really liked and was attracted to Jaehwan. He had to admit it. That’s why it was dangerous for them to be alone here, he realized, tempted to text Daniel to tell him to come back right away. He might need saving, or Jaehwan more so for that matter. Because, oh the things that he had been fantasizing recently…

"Entertain me. I did buy dinner."

Minhyun played coy, as foxes were experts at. "Hmm, I will think about it. What do you want?"

"A dance, to start."

 Minhyun snorted and shook his head. That was surprising, and horrifying. "You will be disappointed. I can only do ajussi moves."

Jaehwan whined until he did a move with his arm and wiggling.

 "What's that?" Jaehwan stared at him with a smile. "Cute though..."

Minhyun hid his face in embarrassment, knowing he was cherry red, especially his ears. He crossed his arms and looked back at the TV, putting on a poker face though he was sort of humiliated looking that uncool way in front of his crush. At least Jaehwan had laughed though, not shamed him for doing something totally opposite his image. Minhyun was quite sensitive about showing his dorky, nerdy sides.

"How about a kiss? No?"

Minhyun glared at him and Jaehean just blinked innocently with a look of hope and that he was serious.

"Ok." Minhyun teasingly leaned in, then pinched his cheek. Jaehwan opened his eyes and looked at him with a red face and an offended pout. Minhyun laughed and blew him a kiss in a bratty fashion.

"There you go."

Jaehwan scrunched up his nose and tsked. "Tch. Stingy...How about cuddles next then?"

"Hmm.." Minhyun made a sound like he wasn't finding that so appealing while tapping on his chin.

Jaehwan whined, "You forced me to cuddle too, hyung. You owe me."

"Aw, that's right. No other choice to cuddle your heavy, smelly self. Come here then."

Minhyun laid down and opened his arms. Jaehwan smiled smugly, slipping close. He laid on Minhyun's chest and pressed to his side, wrapping an arm and leg around him. He was snug as a bug in a rug. He was too ecstatic and comfortable to complain about Minhyun insulting him.

"Ugh you're heavier than you look, piggy. Don’t snack so much at night..." Minhyun joked.

Jaehwan hid his embarrassed face in the other’s shirt, closing his eyes. He knew he had gained weight and should really exercise more.

"Hmm, cuddles are nice..." he said absently.

"Yes, they are..." Minhyun murmured lowly.  

"More so with you. You're so snugly despite being thin. How is that even possible, hyung?"

"Much more so with you, I agree..."

Jaehwan tensed. Minhyun went silent after his slip up. He asked the elder to repeat what he said but he refused looking away from him so Jaehwan couldn't see his face. They laid like that for awhile, listening to the tv and their breathing and the quick beating of their hearts.

"When is Dan coming back...?" Minhyun murmured anxiously.

I hope not all night honestly, Jaehwan thought.

"Probably soon."

 

 

Daniel felt like a spy in an action movie. The hotel was really nice. At least it wasn't guarded currently. He tried to act like he was a customer there, going in smiling and bowing to all staff and taking the elevator. He stopped in front of room 780 and stared at the black door for a long moment.

Should he really do this? Was it okay for him to do this? Were there going to be some sort of unforseen consequences?

He had just come here on impulse with no sort of plan. He had no idea what Seongwoo wanted him here for or how long he'd be there. He had no clue what he was going to say or how to act. He wanted to just be himself, thinking he was visiting a friend to chill with like Seongwoo had said. That would keep him calm. Instead, he kept drifiting to the possibility of being a hook up booty call which got him all riled up.

Would he love that? Certainly. He had dreamed it a hundred times and woken up with wet boxers. However, faced with the idea he realized how not ready he was. He had no clue what he was doing with guys, even where to start. The only things he knew were theories from watching gay porn.

What if he hurt Seongwoo? What if he laughed at him because he totally sucked or was small? What if he couldn't allow him to feel any pleasure and turned out to be just a huge disappointment? What if Seongwoo stopped contacting him completely after that? He needed to perform well if that’s what Seongwoo wanted and if he had built up high expectations but how in the heck…

Daniel sighed as he went back and forth on the handle about to press in the code.

"I should have taken up Minhyun on his offer seriously...why am I such a stubborn idiot?" He grumbled.

He held his breath after a minute of deliberation. Then, he opened it and stepped in the half lit yet empty room. Seongwoo had left the lights on a candle going and some beer out for him to drink. It didn't seem like he had been gone long.

‘See you soon, Niellie. I will be back soon. Relax~’ he had left a note with a bunch of hearts on it. Daniel shook his head as he popped a beer and wondered the huge suite room.

"Is that supposed to be a sign? Like I could possibly be relaxed, even with alcohol. Well, it’s too late to back out now. Let's just go with the flow and see where this crazy day ends..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots more and more ongniel and Minhwan coming your way. Sorry for the cliff hanger here. In just a week you will see what happens to these two couples left alone in a room alone all night. I promise lots of smut, comedy, and sweet, romantic, slightly fluffy moments. I can't promise that these guys will get together just yet though. Remember that it IS going to be a complicated love square eventually. I know that it's not visible just yet because it will appear later on. I wonder if you can guess how it will appear though. Daehwi is also in this chapter in the flesh. Yes, Jinhwi are actuly dating but they have been hiding it from their friends because they are private kids. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and all the various Ong ship moments, especially the ongniel comical fluff with their little date. Stay tuned for the fun following this fluff, and lots of Ongniel especially.
> 
> Comments much appreciated. If you like this story, please recommend on your twitter or insta or wherever. I would love to see it get more attention because it's currently my most precious baby. Love you so so much the few who have been sticking with it and do hope I won't disappoint you in the future. I'm planning on this story just getting better and better as time goes on.
> 
> <3 Raina


	12. Just A Touch of Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of what happens in those steamy hotel rooms, some fluffy, comical moments in between the shock factor moments. Enjoy the sauna this chapter is!

Daniel was buzzed and bored of exploring the suite hotel, tempted to take a bath as he waited for Seongwoo to come back from his dinner or schedule, whatever it was that was keeping him.

"How long am I supposed to wait? It's killing me..."

He sighed as he put down the empty can, laid on the couch, and grabbed his phone. He went to his gallery by habit. There were over two thousand saved pictures of only Seongwoo. "Cute...funny....handsome...sexy...dorky...smart...Ah, I don’t know what to choose. Each side is great in its own way. How can one possibly be better than another?"

 He debated about what side of Seongwoo's various images he liked but he couldn't choose just as always. He adored them all and wanted to capture all of them as his own. His eyes drifted from his phone to the table. Something there was out of a place.

"A SpongeBob notebook?"

He had never seen Seongwoo with something like that. It amused him since he also liked that show. He grabbed it and was about to take a peek inside. Then, he closed it after reading one sentence, scolding himself that he shouldn't because it seemed to be something private like a diary. He held it and stared at it for awhile. He blamed it on the effects of his buzz on his reasoning when it seemed to open of his own accord.

Inside were names and dates and what he thought were letters and then quotes, then song lyrics. It took him a long while to realize that they were things his fans had said to him mixed with poetry inspired by those words.

He seriously took the time to write them down because he didn't want to forget? Did he actually look at them again? Were all of his poems actually fan inspired?

Daniel wondered if the confident man really did have a lot of insecurities. He had no idea Seongwoo could be this sentimental. It was touching. He was about to flip to the back out of curiosity to see if he was also there by chance when the door opened. He quickly closed the book, tossed it on the table, and stood up, heading towards the door.

"Hello. Sorry I made you wait longer than I expected."

There Seongwoo was, dressed casually in all black with his hair wind-tossed and in his face, looking all sorts of soft and boyfriend material handsome. Daniel instantly flushed and froze once their eyes met. He couldn't bring himself to step closer and he was also stammering.

"I was okay. Just drinking..."

Seongwoo smirked as he counted the cans with a pointed finger, looking amazed after he was finished.

"Four beers already? Impressive. Hope you're not drunk though. I wanted to crack one with you at least. Not just any day I get the chance to chill and drink with a fan."

"I'm a fast drinker. Takes a lot more than that to get me drunk," Daniel replied proudly able to smile just crookedly.

Seongwoo was clearly staring at his mouth. "Hmm, I like it when you smile. You go from sexy to cute and wow those dimples.”

Daniel coughed, covering his lower face though he was grinning much wider from the compliment, his face reddening up to his ears. Seongwoo watched him with amusement for a moment more and then went to the fridge for two more cans of beer.

"Here ya go. Cheers and bottoms up." Seongwoo winked as he brought his open can close.

“Yeah, bottoms up.”

The suggestion gave him a vivid, sensual image that made Daniel’s stomach flip and his cock twitch.

They clanked cans and drank, eyes half on each other, one feeling queasy from nerves and the other enjoying himself at the other’s expense.

"Ah, good stuff, right? Love beer after a hot day full of schedules. It’s the best."

 

Daniel wiped his mouth and nodded in agreement, though he figured the thing that would top it would be a hug and peck from the singer after coming home. Seongwoo moved to the couch and told him to sit down. He was sitting too close for his comfort but Daniel had nowhere to move to get away from him, and a part of him which was heavily influenced by alcohol didn't want to at all. Seongwoo turned on the TV to a comedy program.

"Did you have a good day? What did you do?" he asked casually, which Daniel was grateful for as it calmed some of his nerves to have mundane chats.

“Not much. I have a friend studying abroad in Japan so…”

They chatted about what they saw and did, discussing what they liked about Japan and the things that were different from Korea. They could both see themselves living there despite they had next to zero Japanese skills. Minutes flew by that way, along with his nerves.

 

 

At some point, they had finished their beer and Daniel was staring at the notebook left tempting him from the table top like pandora’s box. Seongwoo noticed where his gaze was directed and picked it up, flipping to the back. He looked through several pages with a soft, serene smile Daniel had never seen before. It melted his heart and he couldn't help staring. Was there anyone on the planet that looked more like a fallen angel? To think he looked that way while thinking of some fan, that lucky bitch.

Seongwoo looked up and Daniel quickly avoided his eyes and feigned innocence. Seongwoo looked back down with a chuckle and sensual, crooked grin while biting his lip that made shivers run down his spine.

Did he have any idea how hard it was for a fan to sit next to him when he was this sexy and they were all alone and in close quarters? This was pure torture on a whole nother level than he'd ever had to suffer through. Luckily, he was able to focus enough on their casual, comfortable conversation and not stuttering like an idiot through it that it kept his erection at bay. Just barely. The twitching cock illness continued, reminding him he could sprout an embarrassing boner at any time.

"This has my favorite things fans have said over the years. It is my mood booster when I'm down, lacking confidence, feeling unmotivated and stressed. It helps me like myself and remember why I have this career despite all the warnings. When I get hate, I always return here to remember there are still tons of people that love me and want to encourage me. Though they don't know the real me but still...they like the person I try and want to be. I wish I could be a person that is deserving of being in their every day as they are for me…"

Daniel's brow furrowed. "I'm sure that some might put you on a pedestal and only see what they want to see but there are some like myself that know you and really respect and like you for your whole, genuine self."

Seongwoo stopped being sentimental and became a teasing devil instead with a wicked, playful look in his eyes. "Ah, so you do like me? Like you said at the studio?"

Daniel was a stumbling, steaming, fumbling mess. "No. I mean, yes. Wait, I meant no. I mean, er...it's complicated to explain."

Seongwoo put down the notebook, deciding against showing him what he had put down about Daniel in the end. His feelings would be too obvious with hearts, drawings of his face, and scribbles of poetry expressing his messy feelings since he had first met the blonde. He leaned on his arm and turned on his side, crossing his long legs. He smiled sweetly.

"Try to explain. What do you mean by your like? And what do you like about me specifically?"

Daniel put down his beer can he had almost spilled when this conversation started and grabbed a pillow for emotional support. "Er, um just… I mean that I like you...as a person I guess."

"Ah, is that it?" Seongwoo let out his disappointment with a pout. "I was thinking it was an interested in kissing me right this moment kind of like."

"Um...no comment..." Daniel was playing with a pillow in his lap while staring at the floor, his face terribly red.

Seongwoo knew he had hit it right on the mark. He bit back his striumphant mile, having a hard time not teasing the guy further. Daniel was so obvious as if he had no idea how to push and pull with a crush. He must not have had many, he figured.

That only made him want Daniel all the more. That purity and the white slate in front of him. He wanted to ruin it with all sorts of colors, his own. He wanted to own that artwork and put his mark on it. It was a new, scary thought. He would feel insanely jealous if he knew what other idols he had crushed on though, so it was better not to go down that road.

He hadn't had that feeling in such a long time. It was only the second since that young Busan boy. He was still debating about if he should run away this time as well. Daniel reminded him a lot of that boy somehow, though there weren't many physical similarities as he could recall. That similarity, while nostalgic and comforting, was worrisome.

He was kind of tired of running away. He wanted what others had if it was possible for him. He wanted to fall in love and be in a relationship for once even if it didn't end up going anywhere. He gave that advice earlier to Minhyun and while he was giving it, he started thinking maybe he should take his own advice for once honestly. Stop being scared of his own feelings and just go for it.

If things didn't work out, at least it would be good practice. He couldn't be alone just fooling around with guys his whole life. He would need something stable to settle down with. He wanted to have a reason to be extremely happy and actually feel something when he was doing something with a guy outside of sex. He was feeling amazing as usual just chatting and looking at this man. That was promising enough.

Should he take a chance on attempting to settle down and show the hidden romantic side of him finally and date Daniel?

"About why, hmm...Where do I even begin when there's so much..."

Seongwoo flushed, his heart racing as the blonde said that softly with a chuckle.

He listened attentively, shocked at the things Daniel said. His explanation of why he fell for Seongwoo was so detailed, affectionate, and warm. He had never heard even his fans speak about him like that. It was like he understood Seongwoo through and through and loved him even for his more embarrassing faults. It had been one thing when he had argued with him online to now hearing those sorts of things in his sexy, husky, deep voice with the slightest bit of an accent he could not fully pinpoint what region was from as the man had been clearly trying to get rid of it.

"...the way you blink too, it's the most ridiculous silly habit of yours I have never seen anyone else do in my life. It reminds me of a cat. It's so adorable..."

"Daniel enough..."

Daniel turned to see Seongwoo had his head in his arm, hiding his face.

"Ah, I got carried away, sorry. You must he creeped out..." Daniel murmured sheepishly, tugging at his arm to get him to sit up.

Seongwoo looked down, sniffled, and wiped his eyes. He had been so touched by Daniel's feelings he had cried minimally.

"I don't deserve those kind of sweet words. I don't deserve you liking me..." He murmured, feeling touched but also like scum.

He should have been better to his fans. He should have done more for Daniel, at least knew of him before a few weeks ago. It had taken years for him to even know he existed besides his username and fansite, meanwhile Daniel had devoted so much time to him and religiously kept Seongwoo in his thoughts and in his life every day as someone extremely important to him. He was grateful and felt the need to pay back, but he couldn’t turn back the time nor do much in his position. It was incredibly frustrating and upsetting.

 

"What do you mean, hyung?" Daniel carefully stroked his hair and pulled him close.

Seongwoo curled into his side and laid on his solid, warm chest which felt amazing. Daniel was great at comforting him even the first time, like he magically knew just what he needed. He held him close, rubbed his back, and pet the back of his head, threading his fingers through his hair and lightly scratching, which he had always liked. It was amazing how this could feel so nice and natural between two near strangers.

"I just feel terrible. You liked me so long. There's hardly anything I can do to pay you back...and I didn’t even know about all you’ve done or about your feelings this whole time…" Seongwoo stopped as he got choked up again and sniffled more.

Daniel chuckled, scratching his hair more, making Seongwoo close his eyes and practically melt onto his chest.

"That's why you cried? You do enough. Just by still showing up on TV and continuing to work. I'm the one who's sorry. How tough your life is but I can hardly do anything when I see you clearly having a rough time and getting hate and people misjudging you. Support your music, buy merchandise, leave some comments on the café and your videos, take pictures for the site, send a gift here and there, try to defend you and purging twitter when bad articles come up to keep negative things out of the search engine. If you're having a hard time, it's not like I can hug you or drink with you or give you a shoulder to cry on or get you your favorite foods..."

"Hmm, it would be nice if I had that. Someone to always rely on and be myself totally around. Sucks being famous. I can't have that so easily..." Seongwoo murmured with envy.

"You can with me. Just give me a call anytime and I’ll fly to you for whatever you need, hyung. I'll just act like your body guard again. How's that?" Daniel suggested.

Seongwoo chucked and snaked his arms around Daniel's waist, burrowing into his warm embrace and firm chest like a squirrel would to its winter den. "That would be great. We can do like we did yesterday starting from today..."

"Sure, what do you need today? Any way I can be of assistance, I would be more than happy to…"

Seongwoo hummed and hugged him tighter, snuggling his face in his shirt and sniffing him. He smelled heavenly, slightly like cotton and milk tea. It was comforting, familiar, and arousing.

"Let me stay like this for now, then I will let you know..."

“Sure, sure, hyung. Anything you wish…” he cooed, squeezing and rubbing him.

 

 

For a long while, they were embracing in silence except for occasionally chuckling at the same parts of the program. They played with each other's hands. Seongwoo was staring down at them, linking them back and forth.

"You’re so big..."  the singer gasped with admiration.

Daniel quickly covered his lap with the pillow, having grown stiff while Seongwoo was touching him his face aflame all the new.

Seongwoo snorted and chuckled. Daniel’s mind was in the gutter, how cute and funny that was. While for once his wasn’t, that was even more interesting.

"Not that, you gutter minded perv. I meant your whole body physically. You're a big guy. We are the same height but I feel like you’re twice my size. Why is that? Won't you tell this scrawny squirrel your secrets?"

Now Seongwoo was pouting with envy. Daniel couldn't help teasing him like he would his friends. He felt extremely comfortable right now. Almost like being shy around his crush was a thing of the past.

"I exercised a lot. 100 push-ups a day is the key. You are pretty puny though so I think you would have to start at say...twenty? I want to fold you up and put you in my jeans like a Polly pocket."

"Hey, that's mean..." Seongwoo glared up at him with a hing face and flicked his hand as punishment.

"Sorry not sorry," Daniel replied with a smirk, extremely tempted to bump his nose or kiss his freckles but not quite that brave or comfortable just yet.

He settled with squeezing the singer's shoulder and tickling a bit as he trapped his hands so he couldn’t retaliate properly. He didn’t think that Seongwoo would appreciate a man just kissing him out of the blue. The singer squirmed and whined at him to quit it before he bit him. Daniel liked it when he got sassy. He liked it a lot. Especially when Seongwoo got sassy at him. Unfortunately, Seongwoo didn’t make good on his promise like Daniel was secretly hoping.

 

 

Some time later in the middle of their chat about the current episode of SpongeBob they were watching and discussing, Seongwoo yawned. Daniel looked down and saw his eyes were drooping as he was failing to stay awake. His acting skills were good and Daniel was easily fooled or too trusting so he didn't know that he was faking it.

"You had a long day, right? Poor sentimental, overworked baby, never gets any sleep. That’s why you cry easily. I'll help you to the bed..."

Daniel stood up and supported Seongwoo back to the bed, the man clinging and leaning on him, humming in complaint that he didn't want to get up and he had been comfortable there. Daniel set him down as gently as possible but he was in a dilemma as the supposedly half-asleep man was refusing to let him go, his arms stuck around his neck when he tried to stand up. Daniel hovered over the singer, careful not to crush him with the weight of his humongous body.

He chuckled, murmering softly, "Who knew this kitten-seal had this much strength hidden in that tiny frame? He looks like such a helpless fairy."

"Daniel...Da.ni.el. Danik. Danny boy. Stay with me, Niellie. I'm lonely. Just stay with me an hour more and maybe just a little more cuddling. How are you so cozy..."

Daniel bit his lip as he sorted through the other's sleep talk. He would sell his kidney for that but it was also inappropriate to take advantage of him in this state. He wasn't thinking or speaking clearly.

"Why you don't trust me? Ddongwu's harmless. I just want to lay next to someone for once...I’m lonely...don’t go please…(gajimase-yong~)" He whined, tugging on Daniel's neck some more, trying to pull him down to the bed and being ridiculously cute.

Daniel shook his head and sighed softly. "Guess I have no choice. How can I possibly resist you being adorable like that? I’m whipped for you on a whole nother level as is…" he whispered to himself.

He laid down very slowly next to Seongwoo on the bed so as not to disturb him. Seongwoo finally released his neck, only to cling to his arm, turn on his side and snuggle close, tossing a long leg over his shins in a possessive way.

"Hmm, thanks Niellie. You are really big and fluffy. Like a cloud or a marshmallow," Seongwoo hummed into his arm, burrowing like a squirrel again. “Nyam, nyam, nyam…”

"Pfft. Nonsense...cute Ongcheongie. I could just..."

Daniel clamped his teeth together, nearly closing his hand over his head but he pet the top gently instead, not wanting to wake the precious man up. Never had he thought he could possibly watch his crush sleeping this close. He was the most adorable then and even more so in the flesh. He couldn't feel at ease because his heart was racing and full of joy and he couldn't stop smiling as he watched him sleep. He hadn't ever thought Seongwoo would be the clingy type.

Was he usually like that? Could Daniel dare to think of himself as special? How terribly he wanted to be, not just one of many. If that was true, he would never ask God for anything ever again…

"Sleep welly, baby...I like you...." He murmured after checking that the other was asleep, not having responded to his name.

He even found the balls to risk a kiss on his forehead. Daniel knew it was a crime that fans would kill him for doing because it was a sasaeng-like action. But he just couldn't help himself when faced with the miracle of a lifetime. Getting killed by fans was worth it and he was pretty sure any of them would do the same. As long as Seongwoo didn't find out because he was sure he wouldn't be okay with that and would no longer want to be friends with him. Daniel missed the smile that the acting Seongwoo quickly wiped off his face at his confession and sweet gesture. 

 

 

To amuse themselves when watching TV got boring, Minhyun and Jaehwan took to drinking wine and playing childish games to amuse themselves. It also helped to relieve the awkwardness they felt with the previous two nights alone in their minds they had. One romantic and one risqué also involving alcohol and sleep deprivation. This time they were affected by alcohol as well, only it was both of them. They decided to play ‘I have never’ and then ‘truth or dare.’

 With ‘I have never,’ Jaehwan found out about some Minhyun's naughty sides and sexual experiences. The alcohol made him open up extremly. Jaehwan tried to hide it but that knowledge and how Minhyun's robe was slipping was distracting and turning him on. He learned that Minhyun liked doing it in public places and he had experimented with all sorts of toys.

Jaehwan was tempted to tell him they should fulfill each other's fantasies just for fun. He didn't because he didn't really want to become fuck buddies with Minhyun. He liked, adored, and respected him too much for that and thought he deserved better. Though if it was what Minhyun wanted truly and it was all he could hope for, he would take what he could get. It was hard having a one-sided crush though all these months and he wished it would be returned, that Minhyun had actually acted out of feelings for him these days. He wanted the push n pull game to actually go somewhere. He had a feeling, or maybe it was confidence from the alcohol, that things were going to happen and progress with them tonight.

Minhyun was pretty drunk when he asked during ‘truth or dare’ just how much Jaehwan remembered of what they did that night in bed. Jaehwan confessed without thinking of the consequences.

"I've recalled all of it. Even the way you looked when you came in my hand."

Minhyun covered his face, flaming in embarrassment, and turned away. He hadn't expected that. He also didn't now how to react that his secrets had been spilled. He had been a fool to ask that question, digging his own grave truly.

“No way, oh crap…”

"Don’t feel embarrassed about it. I don’t regret it or have any bad memories. It was beautiful, hyung. I mean I think you're always beautiful but especially when you were turned on. I really enjoyed every moment."

"Oh my God, stop it. Thanks, but stop..." Minhyun was laughing into the pillow, kicking his feet around.

Jaehwan licked his lips as he stared at the pale, totally smooth limbs revealed all the way to the milky, plush thighs. He bit his lips, thanking Jesus for the blessings today.

"Just saying the truth. You are the most beautiful thing. I wouldn't mind an accident happening like that again with you ever."

 

“Stop talking about it! Let’s just forget it ever happened!” Minhyun hit him with a pillow, pleading for him to shut up and it most certainly wasn't going to happen again. "Hyung! Play fair! That was so uncalled for! And I don’t want to forget it!"

They paused their game to have a drunken pillow fight. Then, the game was back on when they started getting bruises and sore arms. Jaehwan dared Minhyun to have a stripping punishment word game with him. Within a few minutes they were in only boxers on the bed, regretting their decisions, especially the alcohol. They were both pleasantly buzzed and aware that the other was turned on and casting glances at their various exposed body parts with curious, hungry eyes.

"I think we should stop the game hyung..." Jaehwan suggested after gulping down the last of his wine glass.

Minhyun eyed him over the rim as he drank, smirking wickedly.  He agreed, aloud anyway though he was far from anxious about things go further. "Hmm...yes we maybe should. Things are getting on the verge of dangerous."

For several moments they looked at each other with a sexual charge in the air, neither making a move to put clothes back on. Jaehwan put down his cup and slid close to Minhyun's side. Minhyun didn't avoid him, rather turned his body in a more open fashion, pressing their thighs together and touching his back. Jaehwan smirked at him as he boldly caressed his thigh. Minhyun shivered but kept eye contact, his lips parting to breathe rougher. Jaehwan could see he was getting even further aroused. It was like the fox’s body was screaming for attention, shooting pheromones out wildly that were about to make him go insane.

"I have an idea for something else to kill our boredom, hyung. If you're up for it. You do owe me after all." Minhyun was interested but not sure what he meant.

"Let's just say I'm up for anything right now because I consumed too much wine," he murmured, leaning in close staring at Jaehwan’s mouth and caressing up and down his spine.

"You know what I mean, don't you? What I want? Hyung…"

"Yes, I think so. Let me see what I can do for your not so little problem, Jaenie..."

They flirted with their eyes as Minhyun moved in closer. Jaehwan held his breath and closed his eyes as he gripped Minhyun’s thigh, expecting the iou to be a simple kiss. He ended up getting a lot more than he bargained for. Minhyun was drunk and caught up in the moment, giving in foolishly to his lust. He wrapped his arms around Jaehwan's shoulders and licked the rim of his ear, his other hand sliding down his chest to brush his nipple and then cup his cock. Jaehwan moaned and shivered, jerking and twisting to feel more of the older man.

"Ah, h-hyung.... that's nice..."

"Just nice?" Minhyun growled, biting on his ear and palming him expertly with just the right amount of force.

"Ah, fuck!" Jaehwan gasped, bucking off the bed, arching his back and throwing back his head.

Nice was a definite understatement. He felt fantastic at Minhyun's attacks already.

"Fantastic, I mean. More please, give me more..." He begged.

Minhyun smirked before he started sucking on the other’s neck next, slipping his hand inside the boxers and fingering the smooth, erect base penis curiously. "Sure...I do owe you..."

 Jaehwan chuckling, Minhyun’s busy lips tickling. "I thought I should dream on because this wasn't ever going to happen again?"

"Shut up, Jjaenie, and let your dream keep going then, I suggest."

"Okay, hyung. Make it good please..." Jaehwan closed his eyes and groaned as the sensations and feelings that followed washed over him.

 

 

Daniel wasn't able to sleep obviously. He knew it would be politer for him to leave since Seongwoo was sleeping but he also couldn’t bring himself to. Seongwoo had asked him to stay and not yet told him to leave. He felt it would be rude to leave if that's not what his host wanted, especially without a proper goodbye.

He ended up sitting in the chair across from the bed, drinking two more beers while watching Seongwoo toss, turn, grumble, and scratch in his sleep. He snuck several private pictures too that he was going to keep locked up.

As the angel slept, he tried to interpret Seongwoo’s actions towards him that night. He wanted to think that Seongwoo thought of him as special and that he was interested in him so that’s why he was cuddling with him and asking him to stay, but it was hard to tell if things were just him taking Seongwoo’s kindness, natural skinship driven to new levels from loneliness and affection, and being friendly too far. He touched and flirted with fans all the time, even the ugliest of ones, after all. So that alone didn't mean anything.

Seongwoo had yet to try anything beyond holding his hand. He wanted it though. He honestly wanted it bad. Half of his head was swimming with kissing fantasies while he had been talking with the singer. It stressed him out and made him drink more, his lust growing to new levels every few sips as he stared at the sleeping, defenseless, beautiful man he had harbored cravings for for ages. 

Seongwoo was rousing as Daniel nursed his third beer, sipping and staring silently, getting drunker and less coherent and in control of himself with each gulp.

"Hmm, I actually fell asleep? Damn..." He murmured groggily, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes.

Daniel found it amusing but didn't laugh because he was too surprised. Seongwoo had been faking? Since when? How much had he heard? That was a terrifying thought that he didn't give much time to since he was now starting right at him.

"Oh, you’re still there? Hey..." Seongwoo greeted rather bashful and flirty, his face pinkening.

"Hi there, sleepy head. Rise and shine."

Daniel put down his beer, leaned on his knees, and smiled sloppy yet warm. Seongwoo looked him up from head to toe quickly, finding him more scrumptious than ever. He had his shirt unbuttoned, his hair tussled, his face flushed, and his eyes were hazy and hypnotizing in a way he had never seen. This wasn't shy Daniel. This was a wolf in his den full of confidence and chill, tempting Seongwoo with a come-hither stare.

"Sorry, Daniel. I wasn’t being a good host...How long was I out for?"

"Long enough for me to miss the last train home."

"Ah, I can pay for a taxi for you."

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Daniel was just as sexy as before. So, he wasn't dreaming.  
Well that was very good.

"You could...but you don't have to."

Seongwoo climbed out of the bed, tossing his jacket since he felt hot, leaving him in a loose, low-cut, V-neck, black t-shirt.

"Would you prefer I didn't? Would you like me to ask to stay the night instead?"

Seongwoo was only half aware of what was happening now. He couldn't seem to control his body that was being pulled to Daniel like a magnet. Usually, he thought he looked cute but he wasn't at all right now. Daniel looked at him like a sex hungry adult man. How could he even resist if he was fully functional?

He didn't even want to or feel a pressing reason not to currently besides the fact that Daniel was pure at heart made him fearful. He didn't feel like running from it just yet though. He could sense Daniel wasn't fully innocent and he wanted to quickly lose the rest of it. Seongwoo could oblige in that case.

Seongwoo was straddling Daniel's thick thighs with his arms around his broad shoulders. "Stay here tonight Niellie. Come to my bed," he attempted to be enticing, though his 'sex please' smile was shier and shakier than usual.

Daniel smiled crookedly up at him and hugged him closer, his hands slipping into the back of his t-shirt. Seongwoo gasped and bit down on his lip as he seductively looked down at the daring, playful drummer. Again, Seongwoo had the feeling Daniel was not himself thanks to the alcohol influence. He liked this version very much though. He wasn’t going to stop him, it was too golden of an opportunity.

 "You don't need to ask me twice. Of course."

Seongwoo held his face gently as Daniel closed his eyes, waiting. They were going to take their flirting to an official level. He hoped the drummer was ready because Seongwoo had a lot of pent up feelings and lust for him that were on the cups of exploding. Seongwoo decided to draw it out some more at the last minute.

He wanted to hear something before he got physical with Daniel and things got out of control as he sensed the were about to. Something he didn't usually want to hear but wanted to hear this time. This wasn't going to be meaningless to him like it usually was and he needed to know it wasn't meaningless for Daniel too. He didn't want to used or be used. Not by Kang Daniel, who he could admit he was crushing on.

"By the way, why were you watching me sleep earlier? You like me or something?" He teased, pulling on Daniel's ears.

Daniel's eyes shot open and he stuttered for a while. Then, the look in his eyes changed and he looked up directly at Seongwoo and admitted, "Yeah, I do. I have liked you for a long time. Not as just a fan. It's more serious and complex than that."

Seongwoo stared at him in surprise with slowly blinking dear in headlights like eyes, startled by how direct he was and fearless and the fact he wasn’t even blushing like usual. Could he say his feelings so openly and without embarrassment someday?

Before he had a chance to respond, Daniel continued. "I know it's absurd and I don't expect to be liked back seriously. I'm not good enough for you anyway. You deserve more..."

Seongwoo frowned, playing with the short, silky hairs at the back of his head. "Why would you think that? Maybe I don't know you really well just yet but you're more than good enough. I think you gave a great personality. Seeing where I'm at and what I've done the times I met you, I'm obviously attracted to you. I'm not the sort to fall wildly in love and make promises within a short amount of time. I'm more like a princess trapped in a tower her whole life to the point that though she hates being lonely it's also become her comfort zone."

Daniel made a confounded expression. Seongwoo sighed softly. He was a coward about admitting his own feelings, he knew that, but he also didn't want to give the boy hopes at a romantic relationship just yet. Not when he didn't have the full details worked out and could be fully upfront with him what sort of relationship he would be offering.

Dating him would surely be a disappointment and hurt Daniel. He was too selfish not to act on his feelings a bit though and push Daniel away. This princess couldn't protect her prince from being hurt. She just encouraged him to climb the wall with no promises that it would be safe or to marry him when he came up. Worse, the princess sabotaged the prince who was on his way to save her, which was quite twisted and strange of her but it was sheerly out of fear of the unknown.

What could he do about his shitty personality really? Would Daniel still like him if he knew how he really was?

"We could start out as experimental friends and see where things go from there?" He suggested hopefully, cocking his head and playing with Daniel soft, handsome ears.

Daniel flashed a sexy smirk, squeezing his arms around the singer's waist and scratching down his spine, a mischievous twinkle in his sweet puppy eyes that Seongwoo felt he could get lost in once he looked there. "Oh yeah? Let's say we were, for the sake of science. I'm curious about what sort of things we would be doing. Assuming I'm gay and like that sort of thing for real."

Seongwoo wondered what he meant by that. Was Daniel bisexual then? Or was he struggling with an orientation crisis? Or was he joking to throw him off? Because Seongwoo had gotten lots of signals that he was attracted to him and, from what he’d concluded, at least Minhyun as well.

"I prefer to show rather than tell..." He whispered sensually with a smirk.

Daniel shifted his body so their faces were closer, a fiery, inviting look in his eyes. "Then, show please. If that's what you are comfortable with. I will follow your lead."

Seongwoo couldn't help himself from then on. Daniel was much too enticing, especially his plush, cherry red thick lips. He cradled the drummer's jaw, turned his head to the side, and slipped his head down for a light, experimental kiss. It was everything he dreamed of and more. It was pure heaven and everything he had seen in movies. He hadn't felt so much from one simple pure kiss since chubby little baby Euigun ages ago.

He moved back and they were frozen for several moments as if even breathing would ruin the miraculous moment. They both sighed out the same word.

"Perfect..."

They slowly opened their eyes flushed and smiled bashfully as they saw each other’s happy faces.

"Niel..."

"Hmm.."

"Can you tell me how you feel again?" Seongwoo murmured softly.

Daniel chewed on his lip and flushed deeply all the way to his ears. "It's embarrassing though and you already hear it hundreds of times from other fans."

Seongwoo pouted and pulled his irresistible cringy aegyo out to attack him with. "I wanna hear it from you though, Niellie~ Hing. I don't hear it from fanboys. It's different. It gets my heart all fluttery..."

"Erm, okay...I like you Seongwoo..." He hugged him and whispered in his ear.

Seongwoo gripped him tight and bit his lip as he moaned, turned on intensely and his heart filling with joy. It really was different when Daniel said it, only. He hadn't felt this happy from those words since Euigun used to say them so blunt and random. This he knew though had a different meaning than that boy who had a little crush on him. It just had more weight because he was similar to him. The advanced, older, sexier version of the sweet boy he had cherished and wished to make his in every way.

"Tell me again..." He pleaded in a weak, unguarded tone.

Daniel kissed along his neck while stroking his spine, murmuring, "I like you, I like you so much Ongie ...no one could possibly like someone as much as I like you ..."

Seongwoo shivered violently, moaning like he was being fucked hard core rather than just lightly caressed and kissed sweetly. He had never been more sensitive than now. He wanted Daniel terribly.

He pushed back the man who looked sullen. Then, his eyes widened as Seongwoo took off his shirt, leaving him bare from the waist up. He took no more haste in removing Daniel's shirt as well, caressing his wide shoulders, firm chest, and chiseled abs with a look of wonder. All that was running through his mind was a desperate need to make every inch of this tan, buff, gorgeous man his and give him his all. He was tempted to even give over his heart on a platter now, that’s how intense his feelings and lust were when mixed.

"You are dangerous, Daniel. Really, what are you doing to me? I’m going to end up in a hospital soon..."

Daniel snorted and smirked, eyes full of amusement, desire, and nervous anticipation. "Funny. That's what I say about you almost every other day. You're way too charming and photogenic."

Seongwoo smirked cockily, though inside it felt like all his insecurities he ever kept hidden melted away completely and he was a new man. "Oh, I know. It’s a blessing and a curse. Even I think it's unfair to get looks, charm, and talent all at once."

"You know, you are so sexy when you are not being humble."

"I am humble. I have lots of articles to prove that."

"That's not the real you. That's how you feel you have to be. It's ong Seongwoo in public."

"I am humble in private too, I swear."

They playfully argued, pinching and lightly slapping each other. Then, Daniel rolled him over with surprising ease as if he weighed half of him which he couldn't possibly have. Seongwoo was left looking up at him in shock and for once speechless and breathless. Daniel fit his body firmly over him and cradled him like he was glass, fondly caressing his cheek with the moles.

"How is it that everything about you is pretty just like your pictures, more so even. Even your heart..."

"Eh, I'm not..." He started to deny but Daniel shut him up with a passionate kiss to win the argument definitely.

The feelings that were pouring into him through their joined lips were overwhelming and wonderful. Simply put, for the first time, he felt intensely loved and cherished. Even being kissed like that for a minute was addicting but they must have been going like that for twenty.

He stopped the kiss to moan as in their enthusiastic movements Daniel's caused their erections to brush together. There was fire spreading through his body and the most intense feeling of pleasure. Daniel was hard and big and they fit perfectly.

Daniel smirked as he looked at his face and saw it scrunched, sweaty, flushed and panting with pleasure, wanton moans slipping out. "You like that, hyung? I'll give you more then. I will give you anything you want, just ask..."

Seongwoo gasped as Daniel rocked into him, causing more friction between their pelvises, sliding their rock hard cocks together at various angles. His hands dug into his shoulders as he arched his back and wrapped his legs around Daniel's strong calves, his head thrown back as more breathy pleasure cries escaped his throat.

"You sound good, baby. More..." Daniel was lost in pleasuring him by sheer instinct, his voice thicker and deeper.

The endearment slipped out naturally and Seongwoo just barely caught it, his heart racing and skin tingling further. He freaking loved that beyond all words. He almost begged to hear that name again, if only he could actually find the ability to form words. Daniel hugged him tight, hands gripping his waist and bottom as he grinded faster, his lips exploring his exposed, pale neck, taking tastes and bites lightly.

Seongwoo kept his eyes closed lost, in a paradise of sensations. Even from just foreplay, he was being overwhelmed which he hadn’t expected. Drunk Daniel at least was proving to be a fantastic lover.

The only sounds in the hotel for several more minutes were moans, gasps, and kisses.

 

 

"Hyung...ah, hmm, so good..."

Jaehwan looked down at the handsome brunette servicing his cock enthusiastically with his long lashed, foxy eyes closed. He was sitting back in the bed with Minhyun laying between his legs, bobbing his head at a medium pace and caressing his thighs. It was like a scene coming out of his dreams.

He had expected a hand job at most when Minhyun had talked about payback. Since that was all he had given him after all. Why was Minhyun taking it this far?

They had only been rather innocently flirting these days. Back to acting like normal friends who were clearly attracted to each other and fighting from acting on it. He must be really drunk was Jaehwan's conclusion. If he tried anymore, Jaehwan would stop him because he might not remember the next day and would regret it. He didn't want to do something that would make Minhyun regret and be angry and stop talking to him. Even if it was platonic friends, he needed Minhyun in his life.

"Hyung that's enough. We're more than even..." He choked out, pushing on Minhyun's shoulder.

As soon as he did, Minhyun moved more sporadically, determined to get him to come. His cheeks hallowed, his head bobbed more furiously, his wet lips curved in so as to create more friction which felt amazing. Minhyun opened his eyes and they looked at each other, lost in their individual lust, thoughts, and feelings. Jaehwan decided then that he was in love with how Minhyun was looking at him like he was a king serving his one and only queen and they were the only two people who mattered or that they had to answer to in the world. Of course that was only one of the many things he loved about his hyung. 

"Ah, hyung, you're too good to me. Thank you, thanks so much..." He pet the model's sweat slicked, silky hair and then pushed on the nape of his neck, thrusting up slightly deeper into the other's mouth, taking control of the movements as he grew dangerously close.

Minhyun took his cock deeper inside his mouth, sucking greedily, letting Jaehwan control his speed and direction for the most part.

"Close hyung, so close, don't stop please..." Jaehwan begged and panted, swiping sweat off his brow before it could get into his eyes which would sting.

He noticed only then that Minhyun had been stroking himself secretly, his boxers dropped at the front at an angle that made it so Jaehwan hadn't caught him. He smirked as he leaned over to take it in his hand instead. Minhyun hummed in pleasure, his face flushing beautifully as he gave him a shame-filled, pleading look.

"You didn't do anything wrong, hyung. I never said you couldn't come too. It would be cruel if it's always just one of us getting pleasure."

Minhyun moved to nip and suck on his thigh gratefully as a sign of affection as Jaehwan worked to also bring him to the brink so they could come together.

"I have been too busy to take care of things..." he muttered which Jaehwan could tell was mostly a lie.

"Hmm, seeing by how you have been reacting, I think differently. You're this turned on by pleasing me and incredibly sensitive. To think you are attracted to me this much. You must have been waiting for another drunken accident to happen between us...." He teased as he watched Minhyun falling apart in front of him, rocking into his hand, arching his back, moaning and biting into his pale thigh which tickled yet also excited him further, his pretty face flushed and foxy eyes closed.

"Don't get cocky. I was busy like I said."

Jaehwan moved his head towards his cock again. Minhyun gave him a quick glare before obligingly opening his mouth. Jaehwan sighed in contentment as he slid back into the man's silky, wet, warm mouth. His hand slid quick back and forth over the upper half of Minhyun's straining, leaking cock. His other hand alternated between petting Minhyun's hair to pushing on the nape of his neck as he got back to leisurely sucking. Jaehwan liked how he felt in power and in control now. Though Minhyun taking over if and when they ever had sex was more preferable since he lacked stamina.

"I want you to swallow it hyung, please. If you're okay with it."

Jaehwan's moans were hitched and high pitched in response to Minhyun's skills and the vibrations of his own pleasure moans coming deeply out of his throat. Minhyun's response was to sink down deeper and suck harder. Adding to the speed and the way he moved his tongue and slid his soft lips around the base, it was too much for Jaehwan to handle. He snapped, thrusting deep in the back of Minhyun's throat and holding him still as he came. The sounds from Jaehwan excited Minhyun past the brink as well as he came into Minhyun's hand, spilling onto the hotel sheets.

 

Jaehwan pulled Minhyun to lay next to him on top of the sweat-damp blankets after they had cleaned up the mess and wiped off a good amount of their sweat--at the clean freak's insistence. They were on their sides, legs and hands loosely linked. Minhyun was turned the other way so Jaehwan wouldn't see his face. He was scared of Jaehwan finding out his feelings before he had the courage and some plan to confessed them. Jaehwan pulled him closer, spooning him from behind and kissing along the nape of his neck.

"Hyung..."

"Wae?" Minhyun murmuted, his heart racing, skin tingling, body heating all anew because of the intimate way he was being touched.

It was the second time he ended up cuddling in bed after doing things. All in the course of one month. It wasn't like him, especially the fact he really liked it and didn't want it to stop. He hoped that Jaehwan wouldn't just leave him right after to do something else.

"Why did you really do that? You could have just let the last drunken accident go. Now you are allowing me to imagine things by initiating another accident. It's like you like doing things with me..." He said with a suspicious tone.

Minhyun froze noticeably.

"Hyung? You okay? Did I say something wrong?"

Minhyun answered several moments later when Jaehwan had given up on hearing one. "What if you're not imagining things?"

Jaehwan was the one was frozen now and also stuttering, his heart stuck in the middle of a drum roll. "N-neh? What did you mean? Hyung~" he shook the man who was feigning sleep.

After asking for another minute, he gave up, realizing Minhyun wasn't planning on clarifying what he had meant by that vague odd, statement. Jaehwan sighed and cuddled close again after putting the blankets over them, glancing towards the door. He bit back the words that were on his lips. He wanted to tell Minhyun that he liked him but now wasn’t the right time to confess. It wasn't very romantic, they were both sleepy, and Daniel could be back any moment...

"Where did he even go?" He wondered aloud.

Minhyun had some idea but he didn't want to let the big mouth know just in case it hurt Daniel or Seongwoo in some way. He still didn't fully like the idea of them together. At least he decided Seongwoo should like Daniel for who he is and know about who he was in the past. Then, Seongwoo could fully come to terms with what he did to the teenage boy and like Daniel for who he was now. That's what he wanted. If that was the case, he could approve of Seongwoo dating his friend though he was still likely to hurt him down the road or at some point in their relationship.

After they were in pajamas in bed again, he sent Seongwoo a video that might just change the direction of his and Daniel's relationship, if they were truly together doing things now. He felt bad about it too. Since in a way he thought of Seongwoo as a friend and he didn't want to strip away his happiness.

But Daniel was more important. Daniel was one of his best friends. He needed to protect Daniel from the sort of men that would   
hurt him if he got too deeply, heavily involved like he already was with Seongwoo because of how much he liked him.

"I'm such a hypocrite. I'm no different than him. But there's no one to stop us and protect you..." He murmured, lying on his side and gazing down with affection and concern and conflicting feelings at the sleeping artist.

Jaehwan was too good for him really. He was playing with fire, acting on his feelings and almost confessing then.

Who was he to judge Seongwoo and his intentions when he doubted his own? Did he really like Jae? He wasn't sure since he'd never liked anyone. Was liking someone enough not to hurt them?

He wanted to try a relationship and be brave like Seongwoo was pursuing his crush adamantly despite his similar lack of experience and self-hatred, but he was scared of hurting Jaehwan and losing him as a friend. That stopped him dead in his tracks. He was curious if knowing the truth would stop Seongwoo as well. Or would he like Daniel enough to challenge his fears and take the risk?

He guessed that he didn't like Jaehwan quite enough to risk losing their friendship and becoming a bad guy in his friend’s eyes. He wanted Jaehwan to keep his rose colored glasses on awhile longer until Minhyun could be sure to be closer to the image the artist had of him. If only he could do that and if he ended up falling harder, then he could possibly confess first.

Of course, he was a goner if Jaehwan said it first. Then, he would not be able to keep the clear distance he had still between them though it grew thinner with each encounter and private chat they had. Jaehwan was already closer to him than almost any person had been outside of his family. He just couldn't seem to help himself from relying on him and sharing private little things he wouldn't go around sharing with anyone except close friends. Why was that?

Minhyun was lost in thoughts until he looked at Jaehwan's face, which brought him inner peace and quiet.

 

 

 

Seongwoo had slipped off his and Daniel’s boxers to feel more skin on skin contact as they grinded. Seongwoo moaned into the indent of Daniel’s sweaty neck, nipping at the bruised skin. When Daniel gripped around his hips tighter, Seongwoo dug his nails more into Daniel’s shoulder and clutched at his hair. Daniel tugged at the singer to go faster but Seongwoo didn’t need much incentive. He rocked his hips with fervor, their swinging, smooth, hot cocks brushing against each other over and over.

“Touch me lower…” Seongwoo begged with a breathless, excited tone.

Daniel moved to his bum with a sense of uncertainty. “Lower.”

Daniel moved this time to Seongwoo’s thigh, caressing and pinching in small pleasant circles. It felt nice and a little stimulating but Seongwoo was way past that stage. He wanted something more intense. He decided to take matters into his own hands, showing the drummer exactly where he wanted those skillful, callused, big hands.

“I want you to touch me here, Niellie…” he murmured in a soft, whiney voice, moving Daniel’s hand to the valley’s center.

“Ah, oh you meant there…” Daniel let out a chuckle, eyes widening and hands getting shaky as he felt an area that was smooth, hot, and hairless.

Daniel grew nervous despite his drunken boost of confidence. He had never fingered anyone here. He hoped that girls and guys weren’t that much different because that was the only experience he had going on. Plus, a vague recollection of images from a curious internet search.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

Seongwoo chuckled, pressing eagerly back into Daniel’s flexing, creeping fingers that were just a millimeter away from the spot he craved. He was shivering in anticipation and about to cry out at having to wait, his need exponentially strong.

“It’s supposed to hurt a bit, baby.”

“Well, I don’t want to hurt you at all…” Daniel pouted, displeased.

When he had watched videos, it had all seemed pleasant. No-one had said anything about it hurting there. He didn’t like the idea of causing pain to his crush.

“It’s only at first. I can take it, Daniel,” Seongwoo reassured, petting and kissing his cheek with an uncommon gentleness. “What I can’t take is waiting for years when I’m turned on like crazy.”

“Ah, sorry. Feels like I’m doing all sorts of things wrong.”

“No, you were doing really well up until just now. Get moving please. Or I’ll bite you hard.”

“Eek, please don’t!” Daniel yipped as Seongwoo playfully growled, baring his teeth and sinking down threateningly over his defenseless shoulder.

Seongwoo hissed, cracking his teeth together, his back arching and weakly clinging to Daniel as he near collapsed. Daniel had stopped hesitantly circling his hole and stuffed one finger inside all of a sudden. He bit down hard, not wanting to cry out at the pain and alarm Daniel.

“Seongwoo? Does it hurt?” Daniel wiggled his finger slightly, judging his actions but unsure how Seongwoo was doing because he couldn’t see his face.

“No, not all. Keep going,” Seongwoo lied.

Seongwoo gasped and bucked back as Daniel stuck in another finger and scissored. At the sound, Daniel stopped again, concerned and doubtful.

“It sounds like it hurts…”

Seongwoo shook his head and insisted, “It doesn’t really. It feels good, that’s why. I was pleasantly surprised. More please…”

“Hmm….Why don’t you tell me what you want? Tell me what you like and I’ll do what you wish…”

Daniel honestly didn’t know what was supposed to come after that so he was stalling, to be honest. That was as far as he’d scrolled down ages ago in his search on gay sex before he’d gotten freaked out. It was in someone’s ass, after all. Back then, the idea hadn’t been so appealing. Watching porn had changed his afflictions to the idea gradually but it hadn’t taught him the technicalities of what men were to do with their fingers once they got inside. He regretted not using his time alone in Seongwoo’s hotel rumor earlier to search that, but honestly, how could he possibly have guessed that any of this would be happening tonight.

“Um…I guess I like very subtle wiggling. Take your finger out just a bit and put it back, but slowly. Try that first.”

Seongwoo flushed, feeling shy and dirty at what he was doing with his cute fan right then. It was one thing to do it, it was another thing to instruct. Daniel also just made him feel like he was a teenager again. His feelings for the drummer turned him bashful. It also made him that much more sensitive. His body felt like a lit firework.

“Okay. I’m starting then….” Daniel gulped nervously, then he kissed along Seongwoo’s neck and caressed his lower back as he did as Seongwoo asked, wiggling and thrusting minutely.

Seongwoo hugged the drummer tighter and pressed his red face in to the other, moaning shamelessly. He was almost past the painful part and the pleasure that followed was overwhelming. He didn’t recall ever feeling close to the edge from just a little fingering. How was it this younger boy easily had him falling apart?

“You like it,” Daniel noted with a satisfied, relieved tone.

“Hmm, I do…” Seongwoo hummed around his thick, sensual moans, rocking back into Daniel’s hand for more. “I think I want deeper, just a minute more. That’s all I can take today.”

Daniel licked and sucked on his crush’s neck as he obliged. He went out farther, went in deeper with his two fingers, wiggling them as he dived, gaining confidence from the singer’s earlier reaction. Seongwoo cried out, losing his fight in holding back, his pleasure moans echoing off the walls of the hotel room.

“Hmm, so you really like it, I see…”

Daniel lightly bit under his jaw, getting more enthusiastic, wanting to hear those beautiful, addicting sounds again. He had thought that Seongwoo’s singing voice was the best, but he had been wrong there.

“Ah, Niellie, yes, ah~ more, more please, deeper, right there…” Seongwoo huffed into Daniel’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut and clawing at his shoulders as he was blanketed in hot explosions of senseations.

Some time later, Seongwoo pushed his hand away, commanding him to stop. They both looked far gone and total messes—red all over, bruised, sweaty, hair tussled, eyes glazed, dark and hooded. Their foreplay had been intense and lasting what felt like hours. It was a miracle they hadn’t come, considering how close they had been several times.

Seongwoo brought the drummer close and kissed him as he took his cock into his hand and stroked. Daniel whimpered and bucked up into him, feeling turned on and sensitive to the point of pain, and even that small touch was enough to bring him to the edge.

“We better hurry before this guy blasts off earlier than the launch was planned,” Seongwoo teased with a smirk, playing with the silky, wet head.

“Ah, hyung, please, don’t torture me anymore….” Daniel begged against the other’s swollen, sweet lips. “I feel like I’m gonna die…”

Seongwoo smiled sweetly, turning his head like a kitten and looking at the other with clear adoration that Daniel’s heart raced and he felt dreadfully bashful again. “Aw, we can’t have that. My number one fan needs to live a very long time.”

Seongwoo pet the back of his hair and kissed him sweet and slow. They got lost in the less sexualized pleasure, both of them able to get more calmed and focused. Their libidos cooled slightly, so at least they weren’t like a loaded gun with a finger playing with the trigger now.

“I’m going in then…” Seongwoo said as he raised himself up so he was hovering just over Daniel’s cock that he was gently stroking to keep the other hard to his liking.

“Oh shit, this is really happening.” Daniel gulped, eyes going wide as he looked down, his tone expressing wonder and increasing anxiety.

He was going to lose his virginity. He was going to have sex with the love of his life, who had been the first and only person to ever make him consider even kissing a man. This was huge. He hoped he wouldn’t disappoint Seongwoo. He hoped it wasn’t going to be painful on his end. He hoped it was as good as those actors made it seem, not that it was all just exaggerated lies. 

"Be gentle, hyung. I heard it hurts the first time...."

Seongwoo stilled and stopped his movements immediately. He was just about to lower himself on to Daniel's waiting member, the moment he had been dreaming of for ages and immensely looking forward to.

"Wait....Daniel, is this possibly your first time?" He asked in horror.

The boy who suddenly then looked to him like an innocent lamb just saved from the edge of entering the slaughter house turned his head away, flushing and appearing embarrassed. Daniel nodded, chewing on his lips some time later. Seongwoo blinked at him for a minute as the news sank in. Then, he groaned, running a hand through his hair, seeming agitated.

"Wah...I had no idea. You were so good and natural about everything. I mean...you were a bit shaky and hesitant but I just thought... wow. Shit. I'm sorry."

Daniel frowned as Seongwoo climbed off of him. He caught him around his waist and tugged him reluctantly onto his lap, sitting on his thighs. Seongwoo refused to look at him, a complex look on his face, his crooked pearly teeth gnawing the center of his lip.

"Hyung, why did you stop? Why are you sorry? Is there something I did wrong? You think I won't be any good, right? I told you I wasn't good enough for you but still I wanted to try my best. I shouldn't have said anything. I was hoping it wasn't obvious I was a virgin. Actually, you're my first everything with a guy," he confessed with regret and shame in his tone, a dark look on his face directed towards the bed.

Seongwoo hugged him and kissed his cheek, feeling guilty and apologetic. "Don't think like that. It's nothing like that. You're definitely good enough. Seriously, I had no idea even. It's just that I don't do firsts. Firsts should be special. With someone you love and care for and know well. It shouldn't be some spontaneous drunk spur of the moment decision with someone you barely know in a hotel room."

Daniel snorted and squeezed him around the waist. "I can't say that I love you. But I can promise I know you well and care for you a lot and this wasn’t that spontaneous. Probably more than anyone you've ever met. Even your family."

Seongwoo's heart fluttered and he flushed but he stayed firm on this. Starting a relationship like this with a pure, untouched virgin wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't right. He wasn't good enough to give Daniel the first time he deserved. Plus, if he took his first, things would get dangerous. Because...

"To tell you the truth, the reason I don't do firsts is that the pure types like yourself tend to become attached and want more. My whole life I have been scared of being more to someone. Actually I have never dated anyone because I’ve been terrified of it and I’ve never told anyone this because it’s just sheer humiliating and strange I know but....why are you smiling?"

Seongwoo pulled back when he laughed and pouted at him. He didn’t appreciate being laughed at when he was honestly being serious. This was only the second time ever confessing this part of his private life and inner fears.

"That's cute. It makes me happy too. So, you still haven't dated someone? At your age? With those looks? It's almost a shame to the whole world, male and female..."

Seongwoo commented sarcastically, "What a shame...They should consider it a gift they aren't with someone cursed. I wouldn't be any good as a boyfriend and that’s why I have been scared of trying..."

"Funny because all your fans often talk about how perfect you would be. I think that you are the only one that thinks like that. Promise me when you fall for someone you will not be scared next time and try it out, hmm? Don't worry about your fans so much either. You don't need to keep it a secret if it gets serious. We want you to be happy not always lonely. You have lots of kind, good natured, mature fans too. They aren't going to attack that person. I have a good feeling..."

Seongwoo looked at Daniel with a blank, unsure expression. Why was the younger man so wise? Did he know that the person he liked was actually him? If not so, why was he not jealous and so ready to send him elsewhere?

 Daniel smiled sweetly, his eyes crinkling into warm slits, cute dimples popping out. He looked like a puppy seriously. Seongwoo smiled slowly and agreed with a nod, feeling a bit at ease now.

"Okay. Next time I crush hard, I will let that person know."

"Good."

Daniel smiled wide and then pecked him sweetly on the lips. His hand gripped Seongwoo's hips and his lips went to his ear. Seongwoo moaned, then slapped his hand away moments later as it started roaming south.

"No, I really can't do that with you right now, Daniel. You're drunk and I don't want to ruin you. You're like pure snow...I don't think it's right for me to just step right in and leave my whole footprint..." His words were shaky because Daniel had put his hand on his inner thigh and his lips were roaming all over his throat, ignoring him.

"I've been wanting you to ruin me for years, Seongwoo. Even if we don't go all the way yet because you want to be careful, that’s okay. But let me fulfill my fantasies just a bit more. I finally have the person I like in my arms and he clearly wants me, yet he’s being so stubborn…"

Seongwoo was weak to this man's soft, gentle hands and mouth and even more so to the sudden drop of honorifics. He absolutely loved when that thick, deep, low, slightly accented voice said his name intimately.

"Ah, Niellie..." He moaned and gripped Daniel's head, bringing him closer as he sucked on his Adams apple, giving in helplessly.

 

 

Their phones buzzed simultaneously on the table, startling them to a stop. They ignored it, continuing to caress and kiss deeply. After three more times, Daniel was looking confused and distracted, less interesting in kissing. Seongwoo realized it must be the group chat. He almost cursed. He could get found out easily if Daniel put two and two together, which he was sure that he was sharp enough to, seeing as how well he knew much of his character. He sneakily shut off his phone as Daniel checked his messages curiously.

"Something important?" Seongwoo asked, laying over him, chin on his chest, smiling and batting his big doe eyes innocently.

"Just a chat with my fanboy friends. About you, honestly. Nothing is more important than you."

Seongwoo flushed and hid his face, laughing softly at the attack of cheese. "Wah, I need to know who's selling you these lines."

Daniel faked offense. "They come from me. And well, from you."

"I never said anything like that. I'm a cool, manly guy," he bluffed.

Daniel rolled his eyes and poked at his skinny arms while looking over at the seal plushie pyramid he got from his fans today. "Aigoo, this king of bluffing. Manly right..."

Seongwoo growled and then bit his nipple before crawling up. "Collecting seals has no down-grade on my manliness. I will prove it."

"Looking forward to how. You know I really like it when you're sassy."

Daniel winked and smirked, wrapping their legs together so their bodies fit tightly the way they both craved for and loved.

 

 

Daniel had never really believed in Top Ong which Minhyun championed as if he were actually a fly on Seongwoo’s walls. Ong was so pretty and delicate, plus he had so much sentimentality and romanticism. It always seemed like he would be more comfortable taking and being led. Usually Daniel had confidence he could lead him properly in any situation.

His opinion changed that day instantly. It turned out that even alcohol wasn't enough to give him confidence and sudden skills with male on male intimacy. He was grateful to discover that Ong was confident and knowledgeable in the field. He took the lead in an overwhelming, reassuring fashion. Daniel merely laid on the bed and held him while enjoying the sensations he brought forth. It was more amazing than any experience he had had with females. It was more intense, passionate, and rough.

Seongwoo sucked and bit at his neck, their fingers laced tight together while his hips pressed hard up and down, causing a friction between their boxers that drove Daniel insane. He was on the brink of orgasming in a minute.

"Hyung," Daniel gasped as he slapped the man's thigh a few times.

Seongwoo paused caressing his nipple and sucking to look at him in soft, sweet concern. "What is it, Niellie? Did I hurt you?"

 Daniel shook his head, eyes gaped, teeth biting his lower lip as he fought back a smile. "No, not at all. It’s just that well…this is embarrassing…this feels too good. I'm already close."

Seongwoo laughed, looking at him adoringly. "This cute virgin. Of course it feels good. That's why I'm doing it. It's okay for you to come. That's my goal. You don’t need to ask my permission or tell me before it happens."

Daniel flushed, terribly embarrassed and pouty at the teasing, and looked away. "Oh, okay I didn't know..."

He waved his hand for Seongwoo to continue. Seongwoo chuckled as he moved to suck on his ear and slowly moved his hips again. The incredible sensual grinding continued, Daniel's moans more prevalent.

"If it helps, I'm close too."

"Hyung, fuck..." Daniel groaned and gripped the singer's hand and thigh.

The person he was in love with actually seemed to like him and want him back. This was a miracle. It better not just be the greatest wet dream he ever had or he was going to smash everything in sight out of frustration.

 

"Call me by my name, no more hyung," Seongwoo demanded, biting at his ear and thrusting harde in a form of punishment yet incentive to do as the singer wished without any conscious choice. 

"Ah, ah, S-seongwoo...ah...there, there, there more please...oh, Seongwoo..."

Seongwoo slowed his rocking as they both came slow and hot, kissing the blonde drummer affectionately all over his face as he moaned and groaned, exhausted but satisfied fully.

"Hmm, I like you. Ah, I really, really like you..." Daniel confessed in the heat of pleasure breathlessly without thinking, kissing his lips and cradling his head, crushing his little body tighter to his massive one.

Seongwoo flushed deeper, his heart fluttering as he played the confession over and over again in his mind. How much he loved and was addicted to those words from this man.

He wanted Daniel to like him more than anyone for a long, long time. It gave him energy, hope, strength, and happiness somehow. To be liked by such a good person. He was certain he didn't deserve it and he was scared if Daniel knew more about him especially his twisted side and escapades and what he had done with his friend that Daniel would stop immediately. That made him gloomy and desperate, feeling terrified to lose this fan.

"Woah, Seongwoo. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Daniel was startled when Seongwoo hugged him tight and put his teary face into his neck, sniffling. He could feel the wetness from tears. "You don't want me to like you? Or do you usually cry after coming?"

Seongwoo shook his head and slightly laughed. Daniel cradled him, pet his head, and shushed him, caring for him like a baby, his heart breaking at the knowledge his love was crying. His brain racked through the possible reasons Seongwoo ever cried.

"Ah, you're touched, huh? That a fan can like you this much? You feel like you don't deserve it or you feel bad for not being able to give more back? That's it?" he guessed after a minute.

Seongwoo sniffled and nodded, squeezing his neck tighter, still unable to talk.

"Aigoo, you really have a heart of gold and you're such a softie. How could I not like someone like this?" Daniel cooed in a near whisper, smiling with amusement and patting and brushing the older man with care, affection, and the utmost gentle touch.

"Why don't we lay down? I'll hug you until you stop crying..." He suggested.

They laid on their sides, Seongwoo wrapped up in Daniel's arms and the blanket snugly. Daniel watched tears fall down his closed eyes and brushed them off his cheeks, smiling softly and murmuring about how sweet, cute, and pretty he was. Later on, he was teasing Seongwoo about being so sensitive and a cry baby until the embarrassed man got angry and smacked him. Then, Daniel hugged, tickled, and kissed him until he was laughing and smiling sweetly, no longer upset at him.

Daniel wondered how he should go out but he couldn't because of the guards, Seongwoo said. Seongwoo could make a distraction but he would rather have Daniel stay the night, so he didn't voice it. In the end, they ended up spooning and chatting and kissing until they fell asleep.

 

 

 Sometime in the middle of the night, Seongwoo was able to sneak Daniel out by taking a stroll and he took a taxi home. He checked his phone after coming back to the hotel. It had been shut off the whole time. He was curious about the chat, feeling too giddy to go right back to sleep.

After what had happened with Daniel, he was feeling happier than he had been in ages. The group chat was unusually quiet however. Minhyun and Jaehwan hadn't said anything in ages. Daehwi had talked to Jin and Guanlin a bit, then went to bed early because he had to go somewhere in the morning with his family.

Strangely, he noticed he had a message from Minhyun. A private one. From an hour ago.

 

 @emeperorongtop:

 How you are? Getting close to Daniel, so I figured you would want to see this. Ong actually used to teach him drums. That's why he's so skilled. Isn't he adorbs?

 

Seongwoo tapped over his chin and lips curiously. He wondered how he knew that information and if it was really true. Daniel must have been much closer to Minhyun than he thought to have admitted that and shared old videos of him drumming. He must be mistaken though that it was Ong. Unless he hadn't remembered him? Well, there had been more than one person that he had taught drums to over the years. It couldn't possibly be...

His feelings were mixed as he clicked the video. There was this anxious knot in the pit of his stomach at what younger Daniel would look like that he supposedly taught, a sinking feeling it was his old crush somehow though it didn't make any sense. Because how could he possibly not recognize him no matter how many years it had been? And the two looked nothing alike?

The other feelings were an itchy, burning feeling of jealousy. He knew that Daniel was close to his friends but he didn't like the idea of him being closer with one more than the others. Especially how could he share something about his past with Minhyun but not with at least Thomas? After how close they had gotten through Seongwoo's diligence and constant conversations and subtle flirting?

 He put his hand over his mouth as he watched the video. It contained a chubby, dark haired boy with fluffy cheeks, slit eyes, bunny teeth and an eye freckle having a blast while banging his heart out on the drum set. He himself was filming from the boy's phone it turned out. He could hear his voice though much less deep than it was now because he was just a teenager and he still had a hint of that Incheon slur to his pronunciation he had long since lost. 

Seongwoo himself was giving the boy instructions to sound better and more confident. The boy complained about how his arms hurt and that he was super tired and hungry. Seongwoo in the video with only a scrawny pale arm and waving hand showing promised to buy him an extra large Japanese style pork ramen if he did it for five more minutes.

Seongwoo smiled bitterly and teared up under his hand as the boy threw his sticks up in the air, whooping ‘oh yeah, ramen!’

"Right, he was always like that with food. That Kang Euigun... Right, fuck, he changed his name to Daniel. Idiot. How could you just remember now?" Seongwoo hit himself on the head. "He must have practiced and dieted and exercised a lot. He's like a different person now. And yet..."

Seongwoo paused the video on the teenage version of Daniel in the middle of hitting the drums on point as much as possible according to Seongwoo's barking instructions and beat counting while biting his lip, his sweaty, cute face turning serious, focused, and rather cool.

"The signs were there," he murmured, running a hand through his hair and frowning in frustration.

That face was undoubtedly a preview of the way Daniel looked now whenever he wasn't smiling. Like just before they had first kissed. Kang Euigun truly was Kang Daniel. His first crush was his current crush. He had run away from the sweet, pure boy, scared to ruin him only to come back in a giant loop, falling in love and lust with the older one who he had just started to ruin despite himself.

“Wait a second, that means that, no way…” he gasped, covering his mouth in a dramatic gesture.

Daniel still liked him all this time. He was still a virgin too, saving himself for Seongwoo. Saving himself for something meaningful and romantic. Which Seongwoo potentially couldn't give him. Because he was messed up like that. A person who received all sorts of love despite not really deserving it and not being able to fully give it back. A person who was flawed, complex, selfish, cowardly and closed off.

"Shit. What do I do..." He groaned, tearing at his hair and stuffing his face in a pillow, kicking his legs on the bed in a tantrum.

Now he was feeling horrified, torn and stressed even more than before he had invited Daniel here. Back then, he had decided to pursue Daniel and go for his first relationship just as Minhyun had suggested. He had thought it would be okay then. He had wanted to be brave for once and try his best to be a decent boyfriend. But now with this new knowledge, things were quite different.

Because Daniel wasn't just anyone. He was an important part of his past and he was an extremely precious person he didn't want to ever hurt or damage, especially not more than the first time he disappeared had. Daniel was already quite more mature and knew a lot about his hyung's flaws. Seongwoo didn't want his image to be ruined further in Daniel's eyes. He wanted to be idolized and admired by that devoted, pure boy forever. At least he wanted one person to love him always and stay sheltered from his darker, twisted side.

At the same time, he truly liked Daniel even more so now that he knew the boy had never stopped liking him or gave up on him. This Daniel was even more temping. He was sexy, less pure, more mature and wise, incredibly handsome, and built. Physically he was just his type and they got along well. He made him feel things intensely beyond what any others felt and he could tell their chemistry was off the charts.

He couldn't force himself to push Daniel away or run away this time. He desperately wanted Daniel at his side and to be a part of his life. He desperately wanted Daniel to be his and vice versa.

For the first time ever, he wanted to try being in a relationship. Could he keep Daniel as his best friend and fool around with him maybe not as his first? Would that be too selfish? Would Daniel be hurt by that? Daniel didn't expect them to be dating from now on, did he? Wait, wasn't that what he wanted all this time?

But Daniel was pure and precious and couldn't be hurt. He couldn't lose him by rejecting him nor by the relationship failing.

Seongwoo needed to confess and be a good boyfriend from the get go. Was there some counselor he could go to? A book to read like perfect boyfriends for dummies? If he just had the knowledgeable and confidence how to keep Daniel happy and not screw up so as not to hurt him, his cowardly, terrified, unconfident self would be able to confess and keep his long-term crush by his side.

But there were no easy fixes in the world, so he had not even a sliver of hope. With his bad luck and track record, he could easily forsee this not going well. Even people with experience didn't have great relationships. With his age, profession, busy life, and past, how could he possibly expect to have a healthy relationship and be any good as a boyfriend? It was inevitable that he was going to bring hurt to Daniel. So would being friends with benefits though and not responding to his feelings properly though as well.

No matter what direction his thoughts traveled, he faced the same horrid conclusion. At this point, no matter what he did, Daniel was likely to get hurt and their relationship damaged possibly irrevocably. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Daniel and make Daniel not respect or like him anymore. That's what he had run away from. His precious, pure, bright, positive, outgoing Daniel couldn't be hurt damaged or changed because of him.

There were many things that had slipped out of his control he just blindly turned away from but that was the one he absolutely wouldn't allow. Daniel's purity and bubbliness must be protected at all costs. Daniel couldn't become the mature, complex, depressing, negative, insecure mess that he was, not even close.

His brain was jumbled like a scrambled egg and he felt on the verge of a panic attack as he thought and thought furiously. No miracle solution came to him out of thin air.

"Why did I not notice him? Why did I invite him here? Why do I have such a fucked-up personality? What a mess!" He shouted into his pillow,hitting the bed with his four limbs as hard as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this mostly fluffy chapter earlier intended because today is Ong's birthday. Not good at art and didn't have any specific story in mind as any other sort of celebration so at least I speeded up the editing process on this chapter. I am also writing an au on twitter, two actually. One is about drunk Ong on his birthday hanging out with his boyfriend Niel. Another is photographer blogger Ong and vlogger Daniel meeting while traveling very countries by chance. Those will be made into one-shots eventually, or maybe two-shots. I will keep you posted when I complete and if you want to read just message me on twitter, same name.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy reading and spend the day thinking, posting, retweeting, and looking at pictures of Ong. Have a very great Ong day, show him a lot of love so that he is high on searches and make him smile(since dumb swing forbid bday events at the con hing). I will be writing at a cafe drinking machiatto and writing a blog post about my ultimate bias. It will be sappy, sorry to say haha. Have it up before the night ends.
> 
> Also, about these couples. They still got a ways to go before a happy ending. If you can tell. See you in a week! Thoughts please? No? okay..
> 
> <3 Raina


	13. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys go back to Korean after the magical weekend in Japan. For Minhwan, things are great, but for Ongniel it's a bit rocky. Seongwoo and Daniel are debating about whether to be involved in a 'something' relationship. Though Daniel tries to approach Seongwoo, Seongwoo is remaining distant.

Daniel was happy and light hearted like he was walking on clouds on the way to his hotel. He danced across the shadowed empty streets. He almost sang but he didn't want to wake up those who were sleeping. That would just be selfish. They wouldn’t understand why he was feeling great or cheer him on or congratulate him. They would just get angry at some drunk, inconsiderate foreigner. He would result worsening the rocky relationship between Koreans and Japanese.

When he got in the hotel room, he had just barely managed to calm himself. He needed to sneak in so the guys wouldn't have a specific idea when he came in. He wasn't planning on telling about his adventure this time, no matter their tricks. Whatever was happening with him and Ong at this point should be able to be figured out between them and kept private. They were on the cusp of some sort of relationship beyond just friends. And he didn't need the others’ advice either because it was clear that Seongwoo was interested in him.

He couldn't say yet whether Seongwoo liked him like that yet but he was trying not to get ahead of himself. Even a drunken kiss between friends was beyond his expectations realistically. He was trying hard to be in the moment and not think too much of what that incident would mean for them from tomorrow on. He didn't want to make himself unhappy or hurt and that wasn't fair to Seongwoo either since he had been clear about his intimacy issues and made no promises to date or even do anything like that again. He should just take what he had happily, not for granted.

He closed the door, put down his shoes, and tiptoed to the middle of the room. The lights were still on. There were two lumps plastered together in one of the beds. Daniel took off his jacket and set it gently on the bed with as minimal rustling sounds as possible. Then, he tiptoed around the edge, holding his hand over his mouth not to be heard snickering and gasping. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Minhyun was spooning Jaehwan and they were holding hands across Jaehwan’s stomach, brown heads pressed close together.

It was the sweetest sight. Daniel snuck his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures, thinking 'yes, these dummies finally happened, no more middle man duties for me.' Then, he went back to his bed and got in, merely wearing his clothes because his pajamas were still in the unzipped suitcase and he didn't want to wake the cute pair. He thought they were too precious to be disturbed for such a petty reason.

 

 

As he laid there in the cozy bed listening to a playlist of Seongwoo's favorite bed time songs that he often listened to and had grown fond of, he couldn't take his eyes off them nor wipe off his goofy smile. He wondered if he should ask what happened in the morning but he figured they would be too embarrassed and uncomfortable around each other to say. He was going to have to try to get it out of one or the other of them individually.

His hope was that they were dating. But Minhyun was like Ong in many ways, especially his thoughts and personality so somehow he got the feeling things weren't that simple. They were just as shy and stubborn about admitting their feelings and asking the other out like him and Ong were proving. Being too caring of each other and careful of their hearts and current relationship.

Having seen the wine glasses, Daniel figured that something had happened while they were drunk before they fell asleep. Something that made them happy, relaxed, and feeling close. His nose wrinkled at the idea of sex. He didn't want to sleep in a room that had just been used for those purposes.

That got him thinking of Ong. The amazing, unpredictable gift that was the love of his life. He already missed him. He hugged the next best thing—the fan-made doll that looked like him. The group had planned on bringing it to Ong at the event but then they heard gifts were banned and would be thrown out possibly. If rules weren't followed.

The freckled, curved, smiling mouthed, white seal was squishy and smooth like apricot fuzz and adorable. It's mouth and freckles were identical with Seongwoo which was why it was popular with fans and with the singer himself. He had collected a mountain that he supposedly kept on his bed.

"I'm not going to see that someday, am I? I'm not going to clear a path so I can lay him down and...omo, what’s wrong with me, I’m such a perv..."

Daniel giggled and squealed, stuffing his blushing, beaming face into the doll's neck and tossing about to and fro. He forced himself to calm down and be still by taking deep breaths and thinking of himself as dead. Luckily the boys in the other bed hadn't stirred. Whatever they did had them knocked out solid. He smirked as he wondered what happened between them, his mind permanently in the gutter apparently.

Unable to go to sleep several minutes later, he busied himself with rereading Seongwoo’s messages for the hundredth time, looking through his gallery of the favorite pictures he had saved, and kissing the seal doll in place of Ong. That at least was better than kissing his phone like he usually did, he figured. Likely more sanitary as well. He decided then he was going to claim this one doll as his and not give it to Seongwoo. The singer had way too many already anyway.

Still feeling restless, Daniel watched a v-live that looked like Seongwoo was lying in bed video chatting with him late at night. He imagined it was him as every other fan surely did. That he was singing a lullaby and saying he loved and missed him specifically among the fans. That his adorable dimpled kitten-like smile, the handsome way he kept brushing his much too long dark brown bangs off his forehead because he felt a bit awkward by himself in front of a camera, and those loving serene sweet eyes were all for him and him alone.

That's how he finally fell asleep, with Seongwoo chatting away on his phone, one headphone in his ear playing soft, trendy music and the seal doll locked under his sturdy arm. 

 

 

 

@Ddongwu:

Good morning sunshines! You are flying back today, right? Have a safe flight.

@crayZOngcheongie:

It's a great morning indeed. We are on the airport shuttle now.

@twiceforlife:

No one cares but I'm going to my cousin's b-day. Lame. I wanna travel and hang with friends too Hing.

@beautifulmoles:

Soon maybe *winky face

@twiceforlife:

Ah, right....

 

Jaehwan and Guanlin stepped in then with a quick good morning and then trying to get the secrets out of those two mysterious friends. They made it sound like they were planning a trip together or maybe Daehwi was going to visit and stay with Jinyoung while exploring his country. Something was clearly fishy with them but they refused to elaborate.

After that, the group talked about their trip and meeting SSeongwoo. They hadn't had a chance to the night before apparently which made Guanlin and Jinyoung antsy and whiny which they had ignored.

During that time, Daniel and Thomas were absent from the chat. They read things but didn't respond, which was unusual especially for Thomas who was very talkative and good at reacting and commenting to what others said graciously. He was diligent about it,, almost like he considered it his job. Daniel figured it was because he was still traveling in Japan not supposed to be going back to America for another two days.

Daniel was absent merely because he was distracted from photos that were swarming his Twitter feed. They were all of Ong at the airport from this morning when he had arrived back in Korea. It was good he had managed to get up in time and not miss his flight, but it was also concerning. He didn't look well at all. He had just looked fine from what Daniel remembered last night but the room had been dimly lit and he was tipsy so he could have missed that Seongwoo was ill.

He was kicking himself with guilt at possibly having made Seongwoo more ill. He looked tired, gaunt, extra pale and even thinner. His eyes were red and puffy like he had rubbed them a lot or he was having some sort of allergic reaction.

Daniel quickly racked through his file cabinet on Ong Seongwoo in his brain but he couldn't think of anything the singer was allergic to. The more he looked at it and read people's comments and theories, the more concerned he got. He started thinking it was serious.

He messaged Seongwoo just before he got to the airport. 

 

‘Hyung, are you alright? I saw some photos from the airport. You weren't looking too good. Let me know if you need something. I hope it’s just itchy eyes not anything serious.’

 

That was the simple yet caring message he sent. He went back to the group chat while they were waiting in the lines and the airport lounge to distract and calm himself. Thomas was back. That made Daniel smile for the first time since he had woken up. He had asked Daniel to tell him his thoughts on the event and meeting Seongwoo and on the man himself. To kill time, he decided to respond even though thinking about yesterday just made him feel guilty and worried.

What if Seongwoo had caught some dangerous disease from a family or staff in that crowd? Maybe someone who didn't know of it.

He checked his phone repeatedly up until he had to put it in silent mode and it wouldn't be able to work. Minhyun and Jaehwan worked as a decent distraction, though he still felt uneasy and found it difficult to smile. Something had most definitely happened last night. They didn't bicker at all. They kept looking at each other and every time their hands or arms brushed, they would flush. They also had smiles permanently stuck on their faces.

Daniel feigned sleeping to see what they did. When he peeked over, they had their foreheads together and were holding hands over the armrests as they tried to nap with the most serene, content smiles on their faces. Daniel thought it was the cutest thing but it pricked at a place in his heart and made his stomach turn. He was dreadfully envious.

He wanted to be like that with Seongwoo but did Seongwoo not want that? Was he regretting their night together? Was it because he was a virgin and he felt like it wasn't his place to touch him? Had Daniel made him feel bad somehow? Maybe it was the teasing.

He sighed and stared gloomily out the window. He shouldn't have said anything about it being his first time. Otherwise he would be an experienced man now and maybe Seongwoo wouldn't have been looking like that.

 

 

Daniel checked his phone after getting through immigration. There were no new messages. He said goodbye to his friends, the happy couple it would seem, who were going somewhere together they didn't elaborate on on, and went home and unpacked. There was no response yet.

He tried to clean but he felt sleepy so he napped hallway through. After he woke up, he immediately checked his phone. Still no response. Daniel finished cleaning, ate dinner, and then tried to calm and distract himself playing games. He left his phone on the desk, ignoring twitter alerts.

Thomas had sent something to him he saw but he really wasn't in the mood. He could only deal with one crush at a time, as selfish as that sounded. He intended to make it up to him later. Anyway, the man should be enjoying his trip not always on social media. It didn't occur to him the man was probably lonely from traveling alone and that he could miss him or be concerned about why he hadn't said anything all day, even that he had got home safely.

The group chat was full of concerned messages from Thomas while Daniel was on hiatus. Daniel hadn't seen any of them even by the time the sun had set. His mind was too wrapped up on Seongwoo and his own regret, guilt, and worry. He messaged Seongwoo a couple more times, each time swearing to himself it would be the very last and he was going to stay chill, wait, and try to be understanding. Seongwoo was either resting or busy.

Seongwoo wasn’t the kind of person to check his phone often because he just didn't have much free time for that when the little he did was used to recharge for the next schedule. That was a known fact. It was highly unlikely that Seongwoo saw his messages and was ignoring him. No, it wasn't possible. He needed to think that way or he was going to become inconsolable.

 

 

Just as Daniel was on the cusp of falling asleep again past midnight, his phone buzzed. It was a heavenly sound. Thus, the reason Daniel shouted and sat up quickly.

"Hallelujah. Please don't be spam."

The message read ‘I'm doing okay. Nothing to be worried about. I was just tired and no makeup. This is why shouldn't go out with a bare face I guess haha. I feel bad that I caused a near nation-wide panic.’

He should be, but Daniel knew how he looked like when he was bare faced. Earlier today was different. Certainly he wasn't well or something was bothering him and he was trying to cover it up. He couldn’t feel relieved just yet.

Why did Seongwoo want to hide it from him? Wasn't he special compared to other fans? Maybe he needed to show his concern even more and make the other feel comfortable that he could open up about flaws or troubles. After all, to Daniel Seongwoo was a human of course. He had emotions and worries and got sick just like the rest of them. He adored him but he didn't idolize him as if he wasn't a normal person. Well, there were lots of things about him that were above and beyond average, but still they were the same species.

Daniel felt like there was a lot more Seongwoo wasn't telling him. Knowing his personality, he wasn't likely to over text. He needed to hear his voice. Seongwoo would feel more comfortable and pressured that way. Plus, Daniel could read the subtle tones much better in his voice than between the lines of his text. It was much more difficult to hide his feelings and like even though the man was an arguably legendary rookie actor. He decided he just had to know if Seongwoo was really not ill or upset with him. Otherwise, he wasn’t going to be able to sleep at all.

Daniel took a risk and called him, biting his lip harder and scratching at his cuticles as the phone continued to ring on and on. His breath caught on a stinging lump in his throat and he clutched his chest as the ringing stopped. Static and soft breathing came across through the receiver. He was about to have a mini heart attack. Seongwoo had actually picked up. They were about to have their first ever phone call!

"Yoboseyo? Yo-bo-se-yo? Who is this...?"

"H-hello, hyung..."

"Neh? Who is this? Yoboseyo~?" The singer joked, pretending as if he hadn’t heard or didn't know already, though Daniel was saved in his phone so there was no way, plus he must have recognized his deep, accented voice.

Daniel smiled with relief and chuckled, able to just barely breathe normally now. The tone that he heard took much of the leftover unease away. "Don’t mess with me, please hyung. You know who it is. It seems you’re really okay if you are able to joke. You sound good..."

Seongwoo chuckled. It wasn't deep but it was still sexy, sweet, and charming. An addictive sound. "I know my voice sounds great over the phone. That's why I've gotten a lot of calls to be an mc and radio host. There's too many places wanting me and not enough pieces of Ong Seongwoo to go around. I told you I'm okay really. I was just tired earlier."

Shivers traveled down his spine as he heard more and more of that lovely voice. The singer’s phone voice was truly spectacular. It reminded him of the way he had whispered in his ear yesterday. Daniel bit his finger and couldn't stop smiling, his face flushed and glancing at his cock springing up through the blanket, making a noticeable tent.

"Thank God you're really okay then. I was worried. Your eyes...and you looked so tired and gloomy."

"Ah, sometimes I'm just like that in the morning. Seal becomes a panda magically until he gets the help of make-up and proper lighting." Seongwoo laughed again.

Daniel bit back a moan, squeezing his eyes shut. That was a bad idea, it turned out. He started imagining what Seongwoo looked like, on bed and naked beneath pajamas or maybe a bath robe. Yeah, that would be nice. His pale slightly hairy super long slim but nicely shaped legs glowing under the moonlight coming in from his bedroom window which was open. The breeze blowing his silky ashy brown locks up off his forehead which made him edgy and powerfully handsome compared to other hair styles. His pretty hands would be playing with his lips or maybe caressing his collar bone which was bared to the freckle he had on his chest because Seongwoo liked to wear his clothing loose. The entire imagery was vivid and sensual as if he were watching the beginnings of an erotic movie being filmed.

Daniel shook his head and smacked himself, chiding his naughty thoughts and how he had gone silent.

"Daniel? Da-ni-el. Hey Kang Choding?! Are you there? Did you fall asleep or die or something? Knock knock."

"Nuguseyo?" Daniel mimicked from SpongeBob.

Seongwoo didn't take more than a second to respond the proper way, not even blinking at the meaning of the word. "Saranghaeyo~"

Daniel bit down painfully on his fist and kicked his feet wildly into the air as he had a major freak out. Even if it was a joke, Seongwoo had still said directly to him and only him those words he had wanted to hear for ages. He loves me, was going through his mind in caps and spirals a hundred times over leaving room for nothing else. THE Ong Seongwoo said he loves me!

Seongwoo laughed this time instead of wondering where he went. he figured the fanboy was freaking out and would eventually be back and able to talk.

"You are too cute..." He voiced aloud before he could pinch himself.

Daniel growled like a puppy, scowling fiercely. "I'm not. I am the complete opposite of cute. Don’t call me that. I hate that foul word."

"What would you prefer to be called, Niel? Sexy? Yeah you can be that too."

"Exactly. I’m cool and manly and sexy and ...wait."

Daniel paused and flushed. He had bury his head in the pillow as he muffled a scream, having another huge gay freak out moment. Seongwoo thinks I'm sexy, what?! Yes yes yes, a thousand times yes! But, oh my gosh, my heart and my lungs, they are about to fail. What is air?

"Shall I call a doctor? What a shame though, I don't know your address. Guess there are better ways to go than drowning in feels. You really like it that much? Such a simple pup you are." Seongwoo's tone was playful and immensely amused.

Daniel was convinced that he was truly okay. He had merely been tired earlier. That's how he got when he just woke up from a much needed but not so restful nap and had to go do lots of stuff, it must be.

"You can visit any time. You are always welcome. Wherever I am."

Daniel shocked himself. Where had he got the courage to say that so casual and inviting? Seongwoo gave another throaty chuckle. Then, the line was silent as if he was thinking. When he spoke, his voice was much gloomier and full of hesitation.

"I um..I don't think that would be a good idea. As much as I would love to..."

Daniel’s heart sank and he went silent for several moments. In a cautious, nervous tone, he asked, "Are you regretting last night, hyung? You don't want to see me in private again? Because I'm.... inexperienced?"

Seongwoo rushed to deny that, wanting to put the younger’s heart at ease, not wanting to hurt him despite that was a bit true. He knew he should stay away from Daniel and he had been thinking of how to do it. All he had to do was say he didn't want to see him again like that and they should just stay friends before the boy got in deeper with him and ended up hurt. Alas, when the time came to do it, he just couldn't bring himself to. Seongwoo didn't want Daniel to stop liking him and he didn't want to stop seeing him. He just couldn't, even if it was best for Daniel. Because he didn’t feel like it was best for himself. He didn’t want to go back to being lonely and without someone to care about.

"Of course I want to see you again. I don't regret even a second of last night. I swear. Your lack of experience doesn't matter so much. I mean, I can't promise that I will be the one to teach you everything because you know how I feel about that already. But...yeah, I still want to see you. Actually I...I miss you. I just meant earlier that I'm worried about fans bothering you. The psycho ones. You shouldn't be seen too much with me. It might not be good for your image as a rookie..."

"Ah, I see. I think me being friends with you helps our publicity a lot though. Maybe it's okay to be seen in public once in a while. Though coming to my house might be a bit... Um, and I miss you too. By the way. A lot..."

They both awkwardly laughed and went silent again, both of them feeling shy.

"Did you have a good flight? Oh, you go first. I'll go first then. No, you go first." They ended up saying several sentences almost in perfect unison.

They laughed some more, both thinking about how cool it was that they were this similar when they appeared so different at times.

"My flight was boring. I couldn't sleep well. I kept thinking of you. I was worried you were sick. You didn't answer me." Seongwoo could literally see Daniel’s pout through the line.

"Ah, sorry. I was busy at the time or napping, I guess. It wasn't intentional."

Daniel hummed, knowing somehow with that tone and pause that Seongwoo was likely lying. So, he indeed had been avoiding him for some reason. He didn't want to make their talk awkward by pointing it out. Anyway, Seongwoo had picked up his call and was talking to him rather pleasantly despite the late hour and everything they went through. That was a good sign. At least he didn't hate him then or feel like he was sick of or annoyed by him.

Daniel hated how insecure he was feeling but he supposed that was how everything felt when people started a ‘something’ relationship with someone. He had had them with girls but usually he was in the reverse. The girls had had a huge crush on him and he has been the one with all the power, pushing and pulling them at his own amusement, going back and forth between if he should accept or reject them. He pouted and whined literally as he thought he was the powerless heavily crushing girl in their relationship. He didn't fully like that as it was unfamiliar territory.

“Why are you whining? Did you actually turn into a puppy? Are you a shifter?” Seongwoo joked with a chuckle.

"Oh, nothing. I understand. I wasn't that upset…er, I mean. I was totally chill. I hardly noticed that you hadn't messaged me back."

"I saw your text, Daniel. I read behind the lines. When it comes to me, though I know you try to appear that way, you are never chill. I wouldn't really want you to be. Okay? It's more fun that way."

"You are really enjoying toying with me, huh? Such a cat ..." Daniel teased with a sweet smile, flicking the picture he had of Ong edited as a cat saved with his number.

The image suited him so well. Then again, so did squirrels and seals.

"I really am. You are the funniest guy I've ever met. Thanks again for liking me."

"You're welcome but don't mention that. It's embarrassing...." Daniel muttered shyly, covering his face with his hand as he was overwhelmed with feelings and felt like just hanging up right then to escape the embarrassment. That was too many gay freak out moments than he could physically handle.

"Okay okay okay. I just needed to get revenge for you teasing me." The youthful, evil mischief in his tone was incredibly sexy.

"I should let you get to bed. I'm sure you've got some schedule tomorrow, and with the way you looked today, seems you really need sleep. Go to bed, hyung. Don't forget to brush your teeth."

Seongwoo then repeated his most embarrassing moments at the events they had met at. Daniel laughed hard and groaned while reluctantly reliving the humiliation.

"Hyung, that's low~" he whined in complaint, wishing he had a sinkhole to go live in for a few hours or a time turner like Hermione had had.

How great the work would be if magic existed and he wasn't a freaking muggle. He wished he was Daniel Potter.

"Good night, Niellie. Sweet dreams. But if I'm in them, dream naughty~"

"…Ah, you're impossible. My poor heart. Good night, hyung.”

Seongwoo was less than pleased, his tone flat. “Hyung? Try again.”

“Er…good night…Seongwoo.”

They ended up doing the whole couple ‘you hang up first, no you hang up first, let's count together, hey why didn't you hang up bit’ for five minutes. Daniel hung up eventually with a huge smile like he had a coat hanger stuffed in his mouth.

 

 

Daniel was in a terrific mood after their hour-long call, though he couldn't make heads or tails of what just happened nor was he sure he wanted to. He cuddled his seal, kissing it all over.

"Hmm, something relationships so far are pretty awesome..."

After the call, Daniel still couldn't sleep but for a different reason. He was immensely horny. He watched some videos that he liked, one made from erotic fan art and another some porn clips with a Seongwoo look-alike. He closed his eyes and imagined being with Seongwoo.

"Ah hyung, you feel good ..." He muttered as he squeezed down his hard cock picturing it was Seongwoo's taut, silky ass he had been so damn close to having.

Back in Seongwoo’s room, he was feeling just as affected and missing Daniel. He was frustrated from both being able to go all the way as he had expected.

That was the first time he hadn't gotten to go all the way with his chosen partners and even waiting until now had been torture. He was glad he had picked up the call despite his mixed emotions and challenging himself not to act so whipped for Daniel, not wanting to encourage the idea of them having a deep, permanent relationship just yet until he got his stuff sorted out. It made it so much easier to masturbate. Porn wasn't even necessary. He just imagined his voice and their time together as he sat down on his vibrator in the position they had been before stopping.

"Damn you feel good, Danny baby. Hmm, Niellie, oh yes, right there...." He cried in husky excitement as he caressed his nipples with wet fingers and sat up and down on the shaking, max sized toy.

Seongwoo liked them long and thick as possible. He loved to be stretched and filled beyond his limits nearly. Plus, it was way easier to find his prostate that way.

Daniel imagined Seongwoo above him, riding his cock and touching himself. He caressed his abs and scratched at his chest, squeezing his cock harder and gliding faster, imaging it was all Seongwoo’s doing.

"Baby, moan some more for me. You're so sweet..." he pleaded with an affectionate groan.

Seongwoo bounced faster, gripping his cock, imagining the hand was much bigger, hotter, and rougher, full of power just barely contained for his sake.

"Niellie, that's good. You're doing good baby. Damn you’re big...It’s a good thing though, I like big…" He gasped and praised the man he figured would be nervous and needing verbal conformation. "Ah yes! There! Harder!"

Daniel imagined that Seongwoo had begged him to go harder because he was close to coming. "Thank God. Don't hold back anything."

He was almost there too. He moved his hand fast at the tip, crying for Seongwoo and saying how great it felt and how much he liked him.

"Yes, fuck yes baby. I like you so much..."

Daniel shook his head with his eyes squeezed closed, smirking and huffing as he thrust into the air wildly, sperm bursting out like a fountain to coat his sliding hand.

Seongwoo cried out for Daniel as he pictured they were coming together, riding out what would be Daniel's orgasm for a long time past when he was finished. He wiped his sweaty brow and kissed his hand, imagining it was the fluffy, golden top of Daniel's head. He mimicked a hug with his seal pillow, thinking of Daniel hugging his waist and nuzzling his stomach, tickling him with butterfly kisses and confessing his love. Daniel would surely be the romantic sort that would tell him a ton of times how much he cared and adored him as they made love.

"I like you too. Honestly, I really do. I am sorry for not telling you earlier."

For the first time ever, Seongwoo said those words out loud with full sincerity. And he meant it for the boy he knew then and the man he knows now. After they relieved themselves, they had pleasant dreams and a deep sleep while cuddling blankets, pillows, and seal dolls, in Seongwoo's case an entire ocean of them. 

 

 

Daniel didn't see Seongwoo until a couple of days later. According to tweet accounts, he had been busy meeting his family in Incheon, having fan meetings abroad, and recording some reality shows. He missed him, seeing as he had hardly even messaged him since their call. It felt like just like that their relationship wasn't so special, just the usual sort of friends, mostly fan and idol. That was depressing. He couldn't ask him about it, if Seongwoo was avoiding him for some reason or if Seongwoo didn't want to be involved with him but was just being kind not to lose him as a fan. That's what he was afraid of. That was all washed away with one word though.

"Hey. Are you finished? Would you like to get some coffee? It's my treat."

Those were Seongwoo's words to him when greeting him outside the recording studio. They had just finished up. He wondered how long Seongwoo had been waiting there. He had seen him put a book in his bag. It must have been quite a while if he was reading. Though It was also well known that Seongwoo was a pretty avid reader. He preferred hard books to those on a Kindle or tablet just like if he wrote poetry he did it in a notebook not on his phone or laptop. There was something more romantic about the feel of paper and physically connecting with the words he was trying to understand or convey.

Daniel had always liked that little fact about him he knew as a true fan. It made him sensitive, deep, artistic, and unique from other modern people. He himself wasn't that way nor really understood. He didn't like spending money uselessly so he preferred to use technology at all times. It was opposites attract.

He waved with a shy, delighted smile, his face immediately flushed. "Hyung! Long time no see. Have you been doing well? Sure I can go."

He said goodbye to his band mates who were snickering and wiggling their eyebrows seeing him about to go on a date with his crush and assuming incorrectly that they were already dating--like the good things in life were that easy to come by, come on dudes.

Daniel was tempted to hold the singer’s hand as they walked but they were outside and not alone. Seongwoo had express wanting to be careful around the company as well, for his sake though Daniel didn't think Seongwoo fans would kill him for holding his hand, maybe kissing in the street sure. Still, he wanted to respect Seongwoo's wishes. He was more important than Daniel's own selfish desires and he planned on following Seongwoo's lead in this ‘something’ relationship. Well, if it was still going, that was. Assuming he wasn't breaking up with him. Or would they just keep on going like they were as friends without any intimacy? He really didn’t know how these things went.

He stopped and Seongwoo looked at him quizically. Then, he pinched the sad looking boy's cheeks.

"What are you looking so glum for? You didn't miss me? I can just go if you would rather be with some other singer..." Seongwoo huffed in mock offense like a diva and attempted to walk away.

"Wait, don't. You promised coffee. And of course I missed you. Like crazy," Daniel said in a panic, grabbing Seongwoo's wrist and pulling him towards the cafe they were almost at.

Seongwoo followed with a big cat like grin, his skin tingling where Daniel touched. His grip was firm and strong, not easy to get out of. Yet it wasn't painful. He recalled how good the other was at controlling his impressive strength and how gentle he was when touching him during the time they fooled around and when they shopped as if Seongwoo was made of glass.

He liked that. He liked a lot of things about Daniel. He had been missing him terribly. It had taken all his will and self-discipline not to message him a hundred times throughout the day and call him again. He had put himself on lock down when he wasn't occupied with schedules in order for him to deeply think about what he wanted and planned to do with Daniel now he knew who he was.

He had only allowed himself to talk to him through his alias but even so that hadn't been much. He had just used it to crack a joke, share something he had found he thought the other would appreciate, and check on what he was up to, saying that his traveling and flying back to the States and unpacking were keeping him pretty busy so he wasn't online much. Daniel hadn't seemed to miss Thomas too much though.

Seongwoo wondered if he was missing his real self instead and his depression was keeping him offline. He hadn't fully been himself, hardly posting anything or talking in the group chat, minus teasing Minhyun and Jaehwan and Jinyoung and Daehwi who both seemed to be extra close and hiding secrets these days, and just retweeting. Seongwoo was pretty sure they were in or just about to be in a relationship.

He hadn't been in one himself but he could pick up on those things quick. All four of them had had been acting weirder and also sweeter. It just had to be that no other explanation was logical. He envied them. If only it was that simple to be in a relationship with Daniel and leave hints about it to their friends. Alas, Thomas he would never be able to meet or talk to outside of text.

As for himself, Seongwoo had yet to come to a conclusion. Seongwoo was thinking of confessing he knew about who Daniel was and liked him in the past and even now one day. Then, he backed out on it, thinking even if they fooled around, he shouldn't confess because Daniel would have a hard time if knew all that. So, he considered just approaching him as special friends for now and later that might turn into a relationship after he confessed his feelings. He didn't fully think that was possible though because he was still terrified of the idea of a relationship. Daniel was the first to make him think of even grappling with that fear, that was something.

Seongwoo had bought a book he found called ‘relationships for dummies’ and started reading it diligently. He took notes and debated seriously whether he could do those things required in a healthy relationship or not. He had a long list of dos and don'ts and he was considering glumly that there were many dos he didn't think he could succeed in. It was like a red flag signaling his upcoming failure that he wanted desperately to ignore.

Today he was juggling the idea of just keeping their current status going as a ‘something couple. Like friends with benefits but more open to possibilities and sweeter than that. He would let Daniel know he liked him but wasn't ready for serious relationship yet and hopefully Daniel would keep on meeting him and wait patiently for his personality to change.

A part of him thought that was really too much for him to ask though and incredibly selfish. Daniel certainly deserved better and he hated himself for not being able to just give him all he deserved back then and now.

 

 

The singer was lost in thought and only came to once he was sitting in the cafe and Daniel was returning with two drinks in hand. Seongwoo smiled warmly after taking a sip of the warm drink. Daniel knew his favorite by heart, of course he did. He was Seongwoo's biggest fan after all.

"Thanks..." he murmured, starting at the cup and heating up suddenly, feeling uncharacteristically shy, touched and crushing.

It was those little things that showed Daniel knew him well and cared that touched him in a place his other lover's hadn't, even those that were fans. Daniel was the superior version. He didn't just admire his talent or appreciate his looks like others. He saw Seongwoo was a whole package inside and out and appreciated and adored every bit and didn't take any of the knowledge he had ever learned for granted.

Seongwoo felt like an open book despite keeping up a guard with him. He wasn't used to that and it was disarming. He wondered if there was anything Daniel didn't know about him. Besides his dark past and Minhyun...

He was startled by a hand touching his forehead out of the blue. Daniel was searching his face with concern.

He demanded sternly, "Tell me the truth."

"Neh?" Seongwoo balked, his heart racing. He couldn’t possibly tell him several truths, but which one specifically had he figured out, shoot…

"You're ill, aren't you?"

Seongwoo visibly relaxed with relief, releasing a shaky breath as he giggled. "No, I'm really not. I'm fit as a fiddle."

Daniel frowned at him and caressed his cheek. Seongwoo unconsciously pressed into the hand and smiled. It was such a sweet gesture he rarely had ever had and it was so much warmer and nicer than those times he’d had some similar touch. He could sense Daniel's sincere feelings as if they were rushing out of his body.

"You lost weight and you haven't been sleeping." The worry and accusation, which was on the mark, got Seongwoo feeling immensely guilty.

"I just haven't had much of an appetite even those rare times I have to eat. And I've been sleeping late only because I've been into reading and preparing for my MC events. I promise I'm not ill. Thanks for worrying and noticing though. I'm touched. You truly are my number one fan. Yokshi, master nim, Kang Daniel."

Daniel sighed and caressed him once more very gently, looking reluctant to let go or drop this issue that Seongwoo was trying to brush under the rug by being bubbly and nonchalant. Seongwoo kept up a pretty smile, trying to show that he was okay and he didn't need to worry, though he was certain Daniel likely could see right through him, that things weren’t all peachy with him these days. Seongwoo didn't like his fans to worry about him, so he avoided elaborating on things that were bothering him. He silently cursed his failure at maintaining his physical image. That anyways happened when he was going through some sort of Inner turmoil.

Daniel let out the world’s longest, heaviest sigh that ought to have made a record in the Guinness Book and let him go after a minute-long stare down. Seongwoo's eyes followed his hand wistfully as it went to the cup, thinking that he quite missed that gentle, warm touch and wanted it back. It had a soothing, revitalizing effect on him and he was addicted already.

Four days it had been since they had touched. It was sheer torture. His hand moved from his cup to the table but he hesitated an inch away from reaching for Daniel's. They both looked at his empty, twitching hand with mixed emotions. Seongwoo tried to play it off by drumming his fingers on the table and looking away with a cool expression. Daniel chucked, a smile back on his face which Seongwoo much preferred.

"You missed me, huh? I'm going to just interpret it that way, so please let me or you might just break my heart. Well, I'm still going to scold you. Take care of yourself better. Your fans get freaked out even at a hint of fatigue or illness, especially if you lose a bit of weight. Not just me. It's very obvious when you do. It shows distinctly on your face. Since you're a stick already. Please watch your health and try not to cause us a bucket load of worry."

Seongwoo snorted and took a few more sips of the sweet liquid that so warmed and cheered him to his very soul he couldn't help feeling happier after drinking it. That's why he drank it often. He didn't have enough doses of happiness in his life. Just his fans and coffee and writing and books and now...Daniel. The biggest dose of happiness of all. Being reunited with his first crush, starting to fall in love with him again -- it really wasn't bad at all, as long as he was careful not to overdose which would lead to withdrawals possibly.

"Ah, is that so? Heartbreak must hurt. I wouldn't know though...I don't want to hurt my fans. Especially you..." he murmured, a hair away from a whisper.

Daniel smiled softly and touched his hand. Followed by a light press on the back of his knuckles and then with drumming fingers. Barely could be considered holding hands, more like a brush or a pat. He stopped after a couple seconds and put his hand back on his cup as if he were afraid of getting in trouble if he did more, slightly shaking. Seongwoo thought he was probably recalling how Seongwoo wanted to be careful in public. He silently cursed himself for saying anything about that now. Holding hands sounded really nice right about now, with his emotionally shaken up state of late. It was exactly what he needed.

"Don't hurt me then. Simple."

Seongwoo looked at him in surprise and blinked for several moments. His hand fisted and his guard was visibly back up. "Right. Simple..."

It wasn't at all, in fact. That was the hugest issue in this complex situation. He didn't want to hurt Daniel at all but there was a slim chance that he wouldn't. What would hurt Daniel less-- having to stay as friends without a promise of something more special and never knowing his deeper feelings or dating him wonderfully for a time and it ending in failure in which they might never be friends again? It was better that he stayed clear of Daniel or if he couldn’t do that at least draw a clear line that kept him the casually intimate close friend zone, keeping his growing feelings safely hidden where they couldn’t cause anyone damage.

"Seongwoo? You okay? Knock knock, is anyone there?"

Daniel's tapping at his arms with an amused, almost song-like tune. Seongwoo snapped out of his thoughts, wondering again just how long he had been out of it and what Daniel must think of him. It was rude of him to space out after seeing each other after so long. Daniel might think that he didn’t want to be with him, which was far from the truth. He attempted a smile that Daniel noticed was forced.

"Sorry. My mind is all over the place these days. Just busy."

"You’re the type to have a lot of thoughts and space out frequently. I know. That's how you get lost and confused easily and end up making mistakes. You’re just rarely ever focused. This Ongcheongie really…"

Seongwoo blushed at the teasing, feeling embarrassed that the drummer knew all his flaws and secrets so well. He wanted to portray a cool, chic, impressive, intellectual image but many fans posted about his Ongcheongie side which they apparently found charming. Though he wished he could be rid of it.

Seongwoo bluffed blatantly, straightening his shoulders, "No that's not me. I don't know what you are talking about. I must have a twin. I only know Prince Ong."

Daniel surprised him again by the man grabbing his wrist in a comforting, gentle manner. "I think Prince Ong and Ongcheongie are both incredibly charming. You shouldn't be ashamed of any side of yourself. You should only pay attention to those that can appreciate all of your different facets."

Seongwoo was ashamed of screwing Daniel’s best friend and meaninglessly screwing other fans and of the fact he didn't have a romantic, compassionate, selfless perfect boyfriend bone in his body and of running away from his feelings years ago and how he lacked confidence and faith in himself. Plus, a ton of other things.

He wondered if he spilled everything if Daniel would still insist that or would he be astonished and put-off by something as well. He had a feeling Daniel would try to accept all of it in stride, forgive him for ‘being human and making mistakes,’ and keep on loving him as he was. Which he didn't deserve. No one besides God was deserving of that kind of devotion and faith. He didn’t deserve Daniel even as a fan, so how dare he be wishing for more with him?

Seongwoo sighed as he laid on his crossed arms, his wrist still being willingly held captive. His smile was that of those hopelessly in love, mimicking Daniel's. Both which had never been directed at anyone but each other. They were the only ones in the world who had seen that particular, completely genuine, innocent smile and for a moment it felt like their hearts were fully open without any of Seongwoo's guards being up and they were connecting with fluffy pink sparkly rays.

 

"What did I ever do to deserve a fan like you? You're so sweet it's giving me cavities. My perfect teeth will be marred by my first filling, oh no~"

Daniel smirked, his eyes flashing with mischief as he joked while stroking the skin of his wrist under his oversized black designer hoodie. "I know the best dentist. He treated me regularly since I am going through jelly addiction. As for your question, well I guess you just got lucky."

Seongwoo chuckled, unable to keep his eyes off Daniel or stop smiling like a dork. "Yeah I guess I did."

That was more truthful than anything. He didn’t deserve to be Daniel’s favorite idol or his friend or his love interest, but he felt extremely lucky to be. Despite everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! I had no time to steal the computer from my hub, kept falling asleep at night when I could access to edit. So, are Minhwan official? Will Ongniel ever be or will Ong run away because he doesn't feel good enough and he's scared of committing? Find out next week. I hope you can understand my very complex baby in this chapter. He feels a need to be perfect but obviously he's not, and doesn't realize that some fans are okay with that. Daniel is caring and patient as a saint, plus such a sweetie, he is just happy to be close at all with his idol crush finally. Both couples here are really rather perfect together since they are complimentary opposites.
> 
> Feedback is so much appreciated. I love you! Thanks so much for still reading this awful slow burn.
> 
> <3 Raina


	14. Love Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Jaehwan chatting and having a date at Jaehwan's place.

@manducheeks:

How are you doing today, my ray of sunshine?

@emperorongtop:

Hmm, not so sunny today.

@manducheeks:

What, no~ Why not baby? What’s wrong? Not knowing you are smiling that gorgeous smile of your somewhere is making me all depressed and anxious.

@emperorongtop:

Ha ha ha. Oh, come now, babe. How could I possibly smile at all times? What about when I sleep or brush my teeth or I’m focused? It’s not possible. Don’t exaggerate so much.

@manducheeks:

I do it to make you smile, that’s why. You smiled and laughed just now, right? That means I get to take credit for making your mood better already. Jjaeni, level up!

@emperorongtop:

Alright, alright. Put the aegyo away please. Along with your massive ego before you hurt someone.

@manducheeks:

Eh~ admit it. You are smiling now, right?

@emperorongtop:

... No comment.

@manducheeks:

Oh, you are smiling BIG TIME. Jjaeni, level up again!

@emperorongtop:

*rolls eyes Some hubby you are. Not even asking me what’s going on in my life when I’ve got issues…

@manducheeks:

I DID ask you, baby! You’re the one being your foxy self, playing coy here. You could have just admitted you smiled and told me already but you had to play me to get you to smile and laugh even more. You’re just taking and taking from me like a selfish child.

@emperorongtop:

I’m not a child *pout

@manducheeks:

Arasso, arasso. What’s wrong baby? Why are you having a rough day?

@emperorongtop:

Much better. I like it when you’re sweet like that. *blushing face *thumbs up

@manducheeks:

I’m always sweet. You’re the spicy one. And together we make the perfect sweet & spicy topping.

@emperorongtop:

Now I want to eat fried chicken, you jerk! You made me feel WORSE, good job there Sherlock.

@manducheeks:

Ah, is that the problem? Your diet?  
@emperorongtop:

Yes, my diet and my work…I want to lose two more kilograms but I keep losing my temptations. In the waiting rooms, they have all of this food we can eat. It’s all sort of high calorie though. I shouldn’t touch it but before I know it I have a plate in my hand and it’s empty. Right now I’m full of guilt and shame.

@manducheeks:

You know, you don’t need to diet. You would still be pefect with five extra kilos, baby. I felt you all over remember? You have the least amount of body fat I’ve ever seen. If you lose any more, you are likely to blow away when a strong wind comes.

@emperorongtop:

*sniffles Thanks, I don’t believe it but I appreciate it. I needed to hear something like that. People in this industry are so obsessed with weight. If I eat a sandwich, they will stare at me in shock and state the number of calories I just consumed and how many minutes I need to run to burn it off.

@manducheeks:

Ugh, those skinny bitches. Korean female models are the worst. Who wants unhealthy twigs like that anyway? It’s because of them that the beauty standard is all messed up. No one should be that skinny.

@emperorongtop:

Right? That’s what I think so too. Then while I’m hanging out and on the shoot with them, I just feel big and gross and ugly. Being skinny is half of what’s beautiful here.

@manducheeks:

Min baby, you are fit and healthy. That is way sexier than skinny. You are far from big or fat. Plus, you have your face. You are gorgeous and didn’t have surgery like they do. Just let them know that and rub it in. Have confidence in yourself. You are the most beautiful male model in history. I bet you are more beautiful than all of them. You don’t need a diet and you don’t need to change yourself.

@emperorongtop:

Aw, you think so? That’s so sweet…

@manducheeks:

I know so! I’m not just trying to butter you up. That’s the truth. Are you going to feel better about yourself and go out and knock those skinny bitches on their flat asses with your amazing skils now? Or do I need to go there and spank that negativity out of you?

@emperorongtop:

Well, I think I feel better. But spanking does sound kind of nice. We didn’t try that yet….*evil grin *winky face

@manducheeks:

There’s lots of things we haven’t tried yet. I will add that to my long list for us to check off the next time we’re drunk haha. When shall it be?

@emperorongtop:

Hmm, I could use a drink after this shoot.

@manducheeks:

Tonight? Shit. I better hurry up and get this song done then. How many hours left?

@emperorongtop:

I think I’ll be done in three hours with the shoot. Then we will have a group dinner at a salad buffet. Oh, joy….

@manducheeks:

Yuck. I will swing by your company in four hours then, alright? I’ll treat you to some real food.

@emperorongtop:

Thanks. You’re the best!

@manducheeks:

I know I am. That’s why you like me.

@emperorongtop:

Getting ahead of yourself again. I take that back…

@manducheeks:

Too late, baby. I think you’re just nervous because you know I’m right. See you later *chu

@emperorongtop:

Hmm, not so sure about that. Later *chu *chu

 

 

Jaehwan and Minhyun were in the middle of an affectionate, heavy ‘something’ relationship since their last incident in the hotel in Japan. Jaehwan had been more forward about his feelings, pursuing Minhyun seriously now that he had an inkling that Minhyun had feelings for him, though he was likely scared of or avoiding admitting them.

He messaged Minhyun privately every day and called him every other night. Their flirting had increased, turning more romantic and passionate than normal. They didn’t avoid talking about their sexual attraction to each other, sometimes having little sexting sessions and masturbating together over the phone when things got too hot and heavy for them to handle.

They had yet to meet since Japan because their work schedules had increased. Minhyun had more jobs after Seongwoo’s post of him and Jaehwan was in charge of most of the songs on Seongwoo’s new albums. They were separated indirectly because of Seongwoo but of course they were more grateful than resentful towards him. They had always been goal-oriented and thanks largely to Seongwoo, they were getting recognition and skipping closer to their dreams.

Since they were talking to each other in their little amount of free time, this meant they had less time to fanboy or go onto the group chat. Daniel was the only one that seemed suspicious, commenting he was sure they were dating whenever they both weren’t on the group chat at night for long periods of time. They were talking or video calling, so he wasn’t completely wrong on that though.

Thankfully, Daniel didn’t expose that he’d seen them cuddling that morning or seen them holding hands on the plane. They weren’t official and thus neither were ready to tell anybody else about crushing on each other. Neither had openly even said the words quite yet. Jaehwan was biding his time, hoping Minhyun might just say it first and save him from the embarrassment of possible rejection. Minhyun was enjoying their undefined relationship immensely and hoping to avoid confessions and having to decide if he was ready for a real relationship just yet or not.

They were both afraid that if they were to talk about where they saw their relationship going and attempt to define it, that they would be on completely different pages and forced to bring their fun to a halt as they analyzed and discussed. Since it had been only a couple weeks of their ‘something’ relationship, neither were really eager to touch it. Why ruin a good thing with your own hands that was perfectly fine if you just avoided touching it?

 

 

Minhyun smiled as he got a message from Jaehwan that he was outside his company, which happened to be just a bus ride down from his. He could finally leave and do something fun with someone that made him happy so he was in a rush to get out.

He stopped as he went through the glass turnstile doors, nearly getting his shoulder bag stuck in it. Jaehwan was there with a red rose wrapped with plastic and a purple ribbon and a huge, bright grin on his handsome face. It was a simple romantic gesture but to Minhyun, it might as well have been a proposal with fireworks. Since he had never gotten a romantic gesture from anybody that he had fooled around with.

No one that had claimed to like him had had the courage or thought to prepare some sort of embarrassingly cringy event for another man. In reality, Minhyun adored this kind of thing. He was a sentimental sort, just like Seongwoo was. Hand written letters, a message in the clouds, surprise gifts, personally written songs or poetry, and flowers—he loved all of that. When he watched movies with scenes like that, he always cuddled up to a pillow, going ‘aw, how sweet’ and tearing up.

Which was what he ended up doing right then and there. Jaehwan laughed as he came over, gave him a hug, passed him the rose, and dabbed at his teary eyes. Minhyun silently looked down at the flower with a goofy smile and sniffled, blushing to his ears.

“I knew you were the romantic type. I just had this feeling. You like it so much it’s killing you, right?” he teased with a proud, adoring grin as he scanned Minhyun’s face before kissing his cheek gently.

“No comment,” Minhyun replied with more sniffles and a wider grin. That was always his go-to when Jaehwan was right but he was shy or uncomfortable to admit it.

Jaehwan laughed, hugged him again, and pecked his other cheek. Then his nose, then his chin, and so on. Until Minhyung giggled, finding it ticklish, and lightly pushed him away.

“I wasn’t sure if we should go to a restaurant or back to my place. Then, I figured you probably want to kick back with your feet up some place quiet. You must have been hearing a bunch of nonsense and standing around and having blinding flashes directed your way. I decided we will go back to my place.”

Minhyun looked up at him, startled and hesitant. Jaehwan seemed to read his mind and smiled with reassurance.

“Nothing has to happen if you don’t want it to. I’m just suggesting a cozy, quiet place for you. With innocent intentions. It’s up to you what happens after dinner and drinks. I wasn’t thinking of more than a glass or two of the finest wine the grocery store had anyway.”

Minhyun smiled, put at ease. He took Jaehwan’s hand. “It’s kind of sexy when you get assertive like that. Let’s go to your place then. I’ve always been curious about how it’s decorated. You don’t have soccer balls, uniforms, player posters and guitars everywhere like I imagine, do you?”

Jaehwan flushed all the way to his yoda ears, squeezing his hand and smiling brightly, his mandu cheeks popping out. Minhyun noticed with slight displeasure that they had lost some of their cotton-candy like fluffiness because the long work hours, lack of sleep, and not eating proper meals on time had caused him to lose weight. He had nagged his boyfriend, but there was only so much he could do when they couldn’t actually see each other. He wished he could help him with work and cook for him.

“Guess you will just have to wait and see.”

“Now I’m more curious than ever. That would be so tacky. You couldn’t possibly….” Minhyun paused on his words at the man’s wicked smirk and wiggling eyebrows.

Jaehwan was such a prankster and since half of what he said was some sort of joke or lie, it was hard for Minhyun to tell as of yet how much of the shocking things he said were the truth. He liked that a lot. Jaehwan seemed like he was easy to read but actually he was fully of mystery and surprises. He had learned shocking things about the man that the group didn’t know about and that made Jaehwan all the more impressive and attractive to him.

His mind was already going south as they walked, sharing in flirty looks, amused, excited giggles, and suggestive smirks. In no time, which both considered a shame because they were enjoying the fresh air and company, they were at Jaehwan’s apartment door.

“Is it going to be like a hurricane disaster when I go in? Am I going to kick into ocd mode and start scrubbing? Or is it so severe I give up immediately and run for my life in the other direction?” he teased.

Jaehwan pouted, his pillowy cheeks billowing out, the epitome of a chipmunk. “You think that I wouldn’t at least clean up when I invited a guest? You really have such a shitty impression of me, hyung, though I don't think I did or said much to deserve that harsh judgement…”

“You never have been the best at impressions, Jjaeni. And I saw your bathroom and bedroom in selfies before. Both a hazardous warzone. Let’s go in. I promise I will be good. You did say you attempted to clean at least, after all. I can look past a bit of mess and dust.”

Minhyun stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled with innocence. Jaehwan playfully narrowed his eyes and wagged a finger at him in warning. Then, he opened the door and gestured his prince to go on inside.

“Hmm, you keep it pretty clean. That’s a pleasant surprise. It looks nice…” MInhyun commented as he wondered around.

Jaehwan followed him with his odd gait, fidgeting and chewing on his lip nervously. They shared a look and flushed as they lingered in the bedroom before heading back into the kitchen where it was safe.

“Do you invite people over often?” Minhyun asked curiously as he inspected the kitchen counter for dust by running two fingers along the surface.

Jaehwan shook his head, leaning against the fridge, watching him with a shy smile. “I’m not around here much and when I am, I like to rest in silence or play music for fun. You are the only person besides family to visit…”

Minhyun flashed an elegant smile. “I like that. Being a first for you…”

Jaehwan flushed furiously. “You have been my first for other things.”

Minhyun glided to him and raised his arms, pinning Jaehwan to the fridge with an evil smirk. “Oh, is that so? I’m very curious what other firsts I own…”

“Erm, um…I can tell you one but…a little later…” Jaehwan gulped, blinking frantically at the man who was lowering his face, staring at his lips with intent.

They had just got into the kiss when the sounds of their grumbling stomachs ripped through the air. It was hard to stay in the mood after that. They both blushed to their ears and laughed, separating. Minhyun rubbed his flat tummy and glanced at the fridge he was sure was empty if Jaehwan wasn’t here much.

“I’m hungry. How about you? Shall we order something?”

Jaehwan smirked as he opened the fridge. “No need. I prepared something this morning. Hope it still tastes good after being heated up.”

Inside were two platefuls of spaghetti and a slice of garlic bread.

“Wah, that’s one of my favorites! It looks delicious. I had no idea you could cook. I figured you would go burning down your home if you even tried or cut off a finger.”

Minhyun was positively sparkling as he took out the dishes eagerly. Jaehwan was sulky and pinching the model’s non-existent side chub.

“Hey, there you go, underestimating me again.”

“Sorry, my bad. I am learning a lot of things about you tonight. Things that are good.”

 

 

“So is that the sort of guy you like?” Jaehwan asked a while later when Minhyun had dug into the spaghetti, having a near orgasm at the wonderful taste he hadn’t expected.

It was even better than it looked, and it had looked fantastic even being squished under plastic wrap and cool. To be honest, Jaehwan’s dish was better than his own version and he was tempted to seduce the secret out of those succulent lips.

“Hmm?” Minhyun looked at the other who had been watching him eat rather than eating anything with a soft smile on his face.

He slurped up a noodle too fast and the end of it slapped him on the nose. Jaehwan chuckled, wiping the streak of sauce away with his thumb and licking it. Minhyun near choked as he watched the finger being sucked on around plush lips, reminding him of what they had done before with something bigger.

“Your type is the household sort? Good at cleaning and cooking and chores. Responsible perfect husband sort?”

Minhyun finished chewing and wiped his mouth again, worried he would look less than perfect in front of Jaehwan. He had yet to even show the guy his bare face, he was so worried about that. His ears were flaming, he could just tell. He shook his head and shrugged.

“The thing is that I don’t really have a type. Since I never planned to fall for or stick around with someone. I liked living alone. Flings were always more ideal, with whoever was willing and nice and decently clean. The idea of a relationship has always sort of made me uncomfortable. Maybe because I get tired of things easily and I like my personal space…”

He spilled out his heart as he spun the noodles around his fork, thinking carefully about Jaehwan’s question.

“Hmm, I think I see what you mean. I haven’t had a relationship properly either. I was busy chasing my dream. I didn’t have the time to properly pursue anyone. Well, now I realize rather than not having the time, it was that I wasn’t interested in anyone enough. I also thought I liked being alone to do whatever I wanted in my free time. It feels like I was waiting for the perfect person to come my way. Someone special that I would end up thinking about even in the middle of my work. Someone I wanted to share my home and time with, doing something we both enjoy. Someone that I would think about when writing lyrics. Speaking of, wait here.”

Minhyun watched him sprint away to his bedroom curiously. He could hear the sounds of a guitar being tuned and vocals being warmed up. He tried to eat but it was stuck in his throat now from the nerves. Jaehwan wasn’t possibly going to serenade him, was he? Because that sort of romantic display would most definitely…

Jaehwan walked out, playing a beautiful melody on his tan acoustic guitar that he often called his baby and treated like it was his precious girlfriend instead of an object. Minhyun had seen that guitar a lot. It wasn’t the first time he had ever seen Jaehwan playing or singing either. He had been a fan of Jaehwan’s voice and thought he was coolest when he played guitar for ages. He had even told him before he could stop himself a couple times.

It was the first time for him to see it up-close though. It was the first time for Jaehwan to sing a song that he had quite possibly written just for him, singing it while looking at him with such clear…love. Jaehwan didn’t just have a crush on him or was heavily attracted to him. Jaehwan had been keeping it secret this whole time just how intense his feelings were. Jaehwan actually loved Minhyun. And Minhyun was no realizing it.

“On a day when cherry blossoms started falling, I met you for the first time. A day mixed with unfamiliar trembling and scary heart flutters. Now I can finally tell you. I was really afraid because I thought you might be the last one.”

Minhyun was overwhelmed. His hand was placed over his gaping mouth, his eyes forgetting to blink as he watched the singing man coming closer, his voice incredibly sweet and soulful and emotional. He listened closely to the lyrics, his heart racing, his toes curling, his bottom on the edge of the dining room chair.

“But you embraced me though I was inexperienced. You held me tight though I wasn’t good enough. I still remember your eyes. I’ll engrave it on my heart forever.”

Jaehwan had stopped in front of him, looking directly into his eyes as he continued to strum and adlib in sweet falsetto.

Minhyun’s ears stung as they filled with tears. His heart was filled to the brim and racing like crazy, like it was about to explode like a party favor out of his chest any second. He could intensely feel the love and thought behind each lyric. Jaehwan had really written about them, about the time they had met at an event by chance, the times that he had encouraged Jaehwan about his skills and comforted him when his songs didn’t get the responses that he had hoped for.

“I promise you. I’ll never forget. To you who made me born again. I promise you, I promise you. I’ll be a better man.”

No one can be a better man, Minhyun thought. You are perfect. You are too good for me. You have such a kind heart and a great personality and you are so caring towards me. You are way more than I deserve, honestly. It is I that should be promising to be a better man. I want to be a man that deserves this sort of love and heartfelt gift.

Minhyun clamped his hand harder over his mouth, fighting from bursting into sobs. The tears trickled down his cheeks. Jaehwan went down on one knee, looking up at Minhyun with the corners of his lips curving up as he sang his heart out, the chorus incredibly emotional and sweet.

“I promise you, I won’t let you go. You who became my light. I promise you, I promise you. In front of that bright spring day, I promise you.”

Minhyun sniffled, pulled down his hand and attempted to smile. He swayed back and forth to the nice sound and encouraged the other that he was giving a good performance so far.

“Even I didn’t know myself but you recognized me. Because of you, I am here today. Don’t worry, I rmember. Forever, I remember. Forever and ever, I promise you.”

Jaehwan eventually stopped strumming, smiling brightly, his large, pretty eyes glistening and full of affection and sincerity. This was his way of confessing. He didn’t need to say anything more, though Minhyun was sure he had also planned some sort of corny, funny speech that would be poorly delivered and full of awkward pauses and stumbles that hadn’t been there when he practiced at home.

There was silence after the echoing of the guitar stopped. Minhyun sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

“Did you like it that much? Did you realize it, hyung? This is…your song.” Jaehwan was flushing up to his ears and down to the collar of his dress shirt, his smile looking like it would never quit.

Minhyun half sobbed, half laughed. “Of course I realized it, dummy. I’m not as dense as you.”

“Hmm, I wonder am I really the dense one here…You haven’t answered my question yet….” Jaehwan teased, cocking his head and putting the guitar down. “Do I have to literally spell it out? I L-O-V…”

Minhyun’s heart and head raced to the point that the rest of what he was spelling out faded. He rubbed his hands over his legs and bit his lip, in a panic. Jaehwan had subtly confessed and he was waiting for his response. He was caught in a dilemma.

Did he like Jaehwan? Indeed, he liked him a lot more than he had thought, considering he’d even cried just now and honestly felt like tossing the guitar away and jumping into the other’s arms instead. Begging to be the one called 'baby.'

Was he in love with Jaehwan? No, he couldn’t say for certain that he was in love with him. He figured that would take time. He would need to first be able to fully open himself to the other and contemplate the idea of a relationship and see him a lot more before that.

He had just started grappling with the idea that he liked someone for the first time in his life. There was no way he could approach the ‘big L’ idea yet. It was just terrifying. Even thinking of it now was almost suffocating him and his feet were itching to get up and run. The only thing that still kept him there was that Jaehwan hadn’t yet said he loved him and asked if he felt the same. It was like he knew that admitting it would be too risky, but it was just hanging in the air between them like this fluffy pink heavy yet desceptively light looking cloud.

“Hyung? Why are you crying still? I didn’t make the lyrics sappy and it wasn’t a depressing sort of song so…”

Jaehwan was between his legs, rubbing his knees and looking at him with concern as Minhyun continuously sniffled and wiped and fanned at the tears that wouldn’t stop falling.

“I- I j-just *sniff of course, I *sniff liked it so that’s why *sniff *sniff Jjaenie, you idiot *sniff This is why I can’t help *sniff liking you….”

Jaehwan brightened and shot up like he’d been struck at the back with lightening. “Hyung, you like me? Seriously? That’s great! Because I’ve liked you so much this whole time. This is great!”

Minhyun was then overwhelmed, for a different reason. He was breathless for a different reason as well. Jaehwan was crushing his chest with arms wrapped snuggly around him, his face buried in Minhyun’s collar. Naturally, Minhyun hugged the other around the neck, burying his wet face in his permed, silky hair.

“Yes, I do seriously…and I suppose it is great…Thank you for the song. It’s truly beautiful. Especially the sweet, poetic lyrics. It would be a hit if Seongwoo sang it for fans, I’m sure. Thank you for liking me so sincerely, Jjaenie. I don’t deserve you but I’m grateful, just so you know. I will accept your feelings and hope you can accept and gingerly care for mine…since it’s the first time I have ever liked someone…”

“Me too hyung! It’s the first time that I have ever liked someone this much, truly. It’s all new to me just the same. I have never dated anyone before, not even girls. I always just joked that my guitar was my only girlfriend ever. But you feel and look and taste So much better, don’t tell her that. I promise I will research and do my best. I will take you on lots of dates. I will chat with you while listening more than I talk about myself. I will surprise you with gifts and events. I will cherish you more than even my guitar….” Jaehwan commented excitedly as he sweetly brushed his nose along Minhyun’s chest and rocked him back and forth like they were in some sort of strange dance.

Jaehwan thought they were dating now? Uh-oh. Wait, was that how confessions were supposed to work—just naturally starting dating after confessing your crush?

Well, with normal people he figured that was right. But with people who were notorious playboys and emotional messes, well, shouldn’t he ask for some sort of grace or trial period first to transition properly? He still hadn’t yet found the confidence that he could be a decent boyfriend to Jaehwan. He was still scared of Jaehwan finding out about his secrets and flaws and ruining the boy’s image of him and losing his love when he had just got it.

“I wanted to be with you for such a long time. I like you, no actually, I love you, hyung. I thought it was a crush out of admiration and because you’re so handsome and that if I waited it would fade away. I was sure you wouldn’t ever like me that way. Then we started flirting and I swear you were giving me signs that you felt similar. My love for you grows stronger every day. I can’t wait now for us to…”

As Minhyun listened to Jaehwan’s cute blabbering about the future as he planted ticklish kisses along his neck and caressed his back, Minhyun became scared. He was terrified to see so clearly the gap in their feelings right now. He had just barely realized he liked Jaehwan while the other was claiming to be in love and thinking far ahead with them as a couple.

However, Minhyun wanted to be braver than Seongwoo. He wanted to go further with Jaehwan despite his anxiety and fear of it. He wanted to show the singer that at least he was going to make an attempt to change. He wanted to be the first of the two playboys to have an official relationship. He wanted to brag and rub it in his face once he was comfortable and his feelings grew stronger with Jaehwan.

It wasn’t a competition of course. It would be great if both of them could make a change and progress as humans. Still, he wanted to be ahead of Seongwoo in this. Seongwoo had everything but he didn’t have what Minhyun had, what they both wanted but were scared to reach out and attain—a loving boyfriend.

“Let’s do it, Jjaenie. Let’s date. I want to be your boyfriend,” he interrupted Jaehwan on a speal of the various couple things and date spots he wanted to hit to confess and kiss his fluffy cheek.

As soon as he saw it, he felt uncomfortable. It was like something in him was trapped. Guilt and concern pressed down on him, screaming at him that what he had just done was wrong and he was going to regret it when Jaehwan ended up getting hurt.

He shoved the voices away and focused on enjoying the moment. Jaehwan was caressing his face gently, kissing him sweet and slow with his emotions pouring out like a spring rain shower, dousing him in happiness and sentimentality.

I won’t hurt this sweet boy, I just won’t let myself do that, heartbreaker Minhyun is absolutely no more from this instant, Minhyun thought as drowned in the artist’s affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a filler, transition chapter with only minhwan, no other couplings. I wanted some fluff around the angsty bits and to fill in the two weeks or so between chapter 13 and 15 with Ongniel. I hope you can get some sense of how Minhwan are getting closer and Minhyun is struggling with his fears and insecurities and self-hatred and how smitten Jaehwan is. I'm sure you were curious how things were going with them. I won't reveal all and no smut sorry, just keeping them fluffy romantic and on the side for now. Of all four, Jaehwan likely loves the hardest and longest and most selflessly in this story because I just see him being that sort of person and such a sweetheart deep down. He's also possible the best boyfriend in the story overall as well.
> 
> I hope this chapter made you smile. I really miss Minhwan moments, I hope that there will be more and more in the future, that ship is just pure uwu.
> 
> Let me know what you think, please don't be shy! Have a great week, see you soon! But um...prepare for a tiny~ bit of angst.
> 
> <3 Raina


	15. Eyes Ongly 4 U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Jaehwan forced a depressed, heartbroken Daniel out for a night at the club. He happens across an Ong look alike who's in over his head with a drunken guy he's been dancing with, Ong also having one too many drinks. The group comes to his rescue, leading to an awkward situation since Daniel hasn't seen Seongwoo since Seongwoo sort of 'broke up' with him and started coldly avoiding him. Then as soon as Seongwoo sees Daniel, he breaks down sobbing and does nothing but cling to Daniel and apologize. The question is what is going on with Seongwoo...

“Hey, you look sharp there, Mr. Kang. You clean up seriously nice. But what’s with your face? You look like you’ve just been savagely dumped by your hugest crush…” Minhyun teased, playfully knocking Daniel on the chin.

“Well, you could say something like that…” The gloomy puppy attempted a smile that didn’t reach his dark chocolate almond eyes.

His usual addictive, heart-warming chuckle was completely bitter and lifeless. It was hardly the Daniel he had come to know and care for.

Minhyun still thought he was handsome, especially with his hair gelled back, eye liner on and dressed in leather, skinny jeans, and a see-through, low cut shirt. He was quite bitable actually. He had to remind himself he was now a happily taken man though.

Jaehwan, his boyfriend of three amazing weeks, wouldn’t mind him flirting with Daniel a bit since he still flirted with him and others quite frequently in the chat and even outside when they hung out here and there just the three of them after the work at their studios was finished. However, it was only up to a point. If he wasn’t careful, he would have his ears violently pulled and then be denied sex and rather tortured with tickles all night when he visited Jaehwan’s apartment where they were at most nights.

He stole a playful tiny nip at Daniel’s ear while Jaehwan wasn’t present as he took the slightly shorter, buffer guy under his arm affectionately. He secretly enjoyed the shy smile, flushed face, and the lust that sparked deep in those angular puppy eyes.

“Well, that’s why I drug you out of your bat cave. A strong drink and letting fully loose with a proper buzz while dancing will help you forget your pain a lot more than holing yourself up with constant gaming and snacking will. Aigoo, just look at what those jellies have done to you.”

Minhyun pinched the younger boy’s cheeks which were fuller than before. Daniel scrunched up his face, frown-pouting. Times like this the manly guy who was the epitome of strong, sexy Busan flavor was just like a cute Choding or a Samoyed pup.

“I know, I know. The CEO is already giving me crap for it. I look fatter than the other members. I have to go on a diet from tomorrow because we are going to be doing our first mini album jacket shooting next week,” he sighed, looking dejected as if you told him the world was ending.

“Do you wanna talk about it now? Or later?” Minhyun hummed with sympathy, brushing his shoulder and pulling him closer.

They were in the line to get into the night club, waiting for Jaehwan to show up. “I will wait. I don’t want to say it twice. I hardly even feel like or have the energy for once.”

“You don’t need to wait. I will tell him in private, hmm? It might be easier for you to just tell me. I’m the one who understands what’s going through Ong’s mind the best anyway. We are kind of sort of friends, or used to be. And you would be surprised by how similar we are, not just in looks. Which is why I said you really should have just gotten with me and saved yourself a lot of heartbreak.”

Daniel genuinely laughed at Minhyun’s wink and poked him in the stomach. “I highly doubt that, hyung. You might have been even more difficult than Ong. You aren’t as nice of a person and you don’t even try to hide it.”

“Ah, that is true. I am much more of a blatantly open devil while he’s more of an angel-disguised devil in the closet still. I would like to think I am a little bit less selfish when it comes to people other than my fans. He’s all just service, you know.”

“Fallen angel…dark angel…that suits him more…” Daniel commented with a gloomy, distant look and a bitter laugh. “All just service, you say, huh…You might be right there.”

“What happened, honestly? You look like you’ve been through hell and back? If he hurt my friend intentionally, I promise me and Jaehwan will join you in sabotaging every poster and merch of his we find. But we better wear masks to keep discretion. Or Slates will have our asses over campfire if the police don’t first.”

Daniel laughed again, a rather bitter, hallow sound. His eyes had a deep sadness in them that Minhyun had never seen, like he would be on the verge of tears right now if he had any more tears left to cry. Had he been truly dealing with this by himself this whole time? Not relying on any friends or family members?

“Hmm, basically he’s through with me. We broke up. Well, we weren’t ever dating, were we? That was my wish and maybe at some point I was hoping that he was thinking we were going in that direction too. But…he ran away from me, hyung. I like him this much and I want to treat him well, but he can’t see that. He can’t trust anyone, it seenss not even me after all these freaking years…” Daniel stopped to sniffle and blink rapidly while looking up at the starry sky barely visible beyond the smog of Seoul.

Minhyun rubbed his shoulder and swooped in to kiss his cheek. The shock of the skinship at least got Daniel to stop crying.

“I don’t think that he can’t see you or doesn’t trust you. Isn’t it more like he doesn’t trust himself? I bet he likes you too, but he’s scared that he’s seen it’s not as much. You know, that Ong has never dated anyone and you know why, I’m sure. We think of him as a star blessed by heaven. That he can do no wrong. That he’s such a fantastic person. But, in actuality…”

“Right. So caring, considerate, sweet, thoughtful, humble, kind, well-mannered…”

“Exactly. That’s the image he portrays. But Ong…just like myself…He doesn’t think of himself that way. He can’t see so clearly what’s good about him. He harbors a lot of…hate towards himself, so to speak. Because obviously he has personality flaws and issues he feels that he should hide. He’s surprisingly lacking in confidence and he’s got trust issues…”

“Though he doesn’t look like it at all….”

“Right. That’s the way that we protect ourselves, Daniel. If we show weakness, the public will pick on us. Our parents would be disappointed. Our labels would lose faith in us. Our confidence, hiding our self-hatred and doubt, it’s a necessity.”

“Okay, I get that. I accept that about him. It’s not like I don’t already know that. We have even talked about it. I can see that he sees himself differently than how I see him for some reason. But he knows that I have accepted his flaws and liked him despite, no, even more because of that. It makes him more human. He’s perfect in his imperfections.”

“Hmm, it’s nice that you think that way. But I don’t think he thinks that way. Not even most fans would think that way either. They would turn on him as many others have to various other idols at the drop of a hat if a supposed ‘flaw’ were suddenly revealed by a mistake, even something like a dating scandal. He’s probably hiding the worst of his flaws from you, scared that you will stop liking him. He doesn’t want to lose you as a fan or a friend, Daniel. Especially you, more so than others. You are a rare jewel. The way that you think…it’s unique, precious, so innocent and pure.”

“He said that too…that I’m pure….that he doesn’t want to ruin me. What’s with that?” Daniel laughed bitterly. “You said something similar about Jaehwan before, hyung. You guys are so dark and complex. Sometimes I really don’t get you and get frustrated enough to go utterly mad…”

“Yeah, we’re complicated creatures, sorry to admit that, you're one of millions that struggles to get us and I doubt we fully understanding our own actions honestly,” Minhyun chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “So…why don’t you elaborate on what has been going on, especially what he's said, and I will give you my guess?”

Daniel sighed, visibly tensing as he thought back to the call he had had the other day with Seongwoo that sent him over the deep end, deactivating his twitter, disappearing from his fan site, holing up in his bat cave of a room when he didn’t have to work, avoiding any mere mention of Seongwoo or his wherabouts at the company to protect his heart from bumping into that gorgeous face and breaking into further pieces. It was a dramatic, depressing tale to live through but since it was short, he figured he could do it once. It might make him feel better to finally get it off his chest as well.

 

 

“Hyung…have you been well?” Daniel nervously said through the phone he was grasping at as if his life was on the line with clamy palms.

“Sure, I’ve been…surviving. How about you?”

“Hmm, I have been okay. I just…I missed you. To be honest. Sorry if that weirds you out. You haven’t messaged me back in days. I was worried…”

There was silence on the line. Daniel clutched at his chest, his heart jumping into his throat suffocating him nearly. His eyes filled with tears. His thoughts raced. His emotions were out of control, mostly panicked and anxious. It had taken immense amount of courage to throw that confession out there after weeks of being in limbo and left hanging. A fear three times the weight of that was boomeranged back at him afterwards.

Seongwoo sighed. Daniel’s heart dropped along with his body onto his computer chair. He felt numb, listless, and like a cold wave crashed through his entire body. He experienced a feeling of total dread. That one motion was foreboding, a looming, suffocating, terrifying shadow as if he were stuck in a horror movie.

“I have been thinking a lot, Niel. About us. About where we are going. That’s why I didn’t message you back for awhile. Sorry if I worried you. I just needed space. Talking to you would surely muddle my thoughts and affect my judgement.”

“And…um, what was it that…you concluded?” he managed to just barely get out after several, incredibly drawn out moments of silence.

“Daniel, I’m sorry. You’re great really…As a fan, as my friend, I really appreciate your support. I have also enjoyed your company. And I think you are just a wonderful person that I admire and hope to someday stand on stage with. But...”

Daniel sniffled as tears sprang to his eyes. There just had to be a damn ‘but,’ he somehow knew. Seongwoo pretended that he hadn’t heard it, though he faltered a few seconds before continuing in rapid speed with a determined tone. On the other line, truthfully it was killing him to do this, but it was something that needed to be done.

“I can’t give you what you want or what you deserve, Niellie. I am…not the person you think I am. I am not capable of being the ‘perfect boyfriend’ everyone has nick-named me. It’s not just because of how busy I am and the fame. It’s my…messed up personality. I’m selfish, majorly, for one. I’m impulsive, careless, egocentric, and arrogant. I’ve done…bad things. Things that would hurt you if you knew. I’m afraid I will continue to do bad things in the future and only think of myself. I don’t want to hurt you, Daniel.”

“Then…don’t hurt me, hyung…What you are doing now, it’s making me hurt…a lot…” Daniel sobbed into his hand, barely able to choke out the words, his panic pressing up on his vocal cords and down on his lungs, lodging uncomfortably in between. He was shaking violently, freezing cold all over, experiencing an almost out of body experience.

Seongwoo took a shaky breath. When he spoke, he sounded calm yet also suspiciously like he might be choked with tears.

“I know it’s going to hurt, Niel.... I know. I’m terribly sorry. It hurts me too to put a wall between us like this, believe me. It's for the best though. But if we keep going at this rate, I’m going to hurt you possibly so much more. You should know that. I can’t stand the idea of hurting someone like you. I don’t want to be responsible for ruining you, body or soul. You are so good and sweet and pure, Daniel. I-I can’t date you. I can’t fall in love with you. It’s dangerous, for both of us. It will lead to misery. Your first relationship should be something that you can look back at with happy feelings and fondness, not pain and a bucket of regrets.”

Daniel sniffed hard, clutching at his knees as he rocked back and forth, trying to get some semblance of control so he could speak and think. Seongwoo could have just hang up after that, but he was kind, patient, and concerned so he stayed on the line through minutes of silence. He hated how he liked him even more for being that way, such a sweetheart even after breaking his heart.

“So…what then? You don’t want to see me anymore, is that what you're implying…?”

“No, that’s not it. I mean, I’m not sure you will want to see me ever again. You might hate me now and I would have lost a great friend and precious fan. That’s my own fault. I should have been responsible and stayed at a safe, proper distance. I did wrong by inviting you to my hotel room. I see that now. I was going on my whims because I’m so unbelievably attracted to you and… I sort of, well…”

“So, what, hyung? Are you really that kind of person? Just invite a fan to your hotel based on attraction? Sorry but I don’t believe that. What happened that night, what we talked about, the way you looked at me and cuddled up to me…It was special. You are lonely and you wanted me to cure that loneliness. Only me, not some other random fan you met, flirted, and touched that day. It wasn’t just for fun, I know…You’re just being scared right? Of the sparks and compatibility we’ve shown in such a short time? You're running away...”

Seongwoo sighed again. He didn’t say anything for a long time. He finally laughed, rather manically.

“Ah, you see through me just as usual. You’re right. I’m scared and I’m running away. That’s what I’m good at. That’s what I’ve been doing with everyone who’s ever liked me. I can’t help it though, Daniel. Maybe I could have had an experimental first relationship with someone else, but you? Sweet, innocent, pure, kind-hearted Daniel? I would be crazy to.”

“But…” I’m crazy in love with you, Daniel thought, breaking off into sobs he muffled.

“You haven’t dated anyone either. You have only ever liked me, right? I can’t take the risk. I will break your heart. I might ruin you for every other guy after that you could be happy with. My first relationship is doomed to fail. Because I don’t know what the hell I’m doing and I…I am just not a good person. Not like you. If you really want to see me, we can continue as friends…with you know, kisses on the side until you lose your virginity to someone else but…I won’t accept or return your feelings, Daniel. Honestly. For your sake. Your first boyfriend will not be a self-centered asshole like me.”

Daniel laid on his bed. He sighed and ran his hand over his wet face and through his tangled hair. He had given up on stopping his tears, just speaking through his cracked, choked voice the lump caused.

“Hyung…seriously. You are such a pain in the ass. Why do you think you are such an awful person? I told you before that you are good, much more than you think. People are not angels through and through. We are human. We make mistakes, we have flaws, we have tempers, and we have personal ticks others don’t always like. I am not a child, hyung. Despite my young age and lack of experience. I am more mature than you give me credit for.

I know that relationships are never perfect just like people are not angels in disguise. People still try even with the high risk of failing. They bask in the happy moments between hurting each other. They get hurt, they apologize, they move on. People need pain to grow anyway. It’s natural. It’s a cycle.

I am not looking for a perfect relationship. I don’t want to avoid pain. I will take the pain and the happiness together in stride and I will grow and mature further from it. That’s what I want. If I wait for a perfect relationship to come my way in order to save my purity, as you so put I have, I will be still single in my freaking grave. Understand that? It’s just nonsense, hyung.

I understand how you would want to protect me. But I am an adult and this is my decision. It’s okay if you hurt me. It’s okay if our relationship isn’t perfect. It’s okay if our relationship isn’t much more than friends with benefits and I only get to see you in passing or in secret as your fake body guard or by sneaking into your hotel room. It doesn’t even sound that bad. Because at least I get to be with the person I like for a moment. At least I know that you care for me in your own way. At least, for several moments in my shitty life the most perfect man in the world was mine, that being my dream come true...”

After listening to his speech, Seongwoo grew irritated and more resolute.

“No is no, Daniel. Really. Maybe you think that’s what you want. Maybe you think that it’s going to be okay, that it will hurt less if it’s a pain you expect and accept. I disagree. And I can’t….I can’t shoulder the guilt of hurting you, even unintentionally. Maybe…maybe when I’m a better person. When I am someone more deserving of a sweet kid like you, then maybe we can try…”

“Hyung!” Daniel interrupted him with an idea. “Do you like me?”

“N-neh?” Seongwoo stuttered, slipping into awkward silence.

“If you can say that you don’t like me honestly, then I will just be your fan from afar and not bother you. Like you want. At least until after I’m experienced and older. But if you say that you like me, it’s different…”

“Hmm, if I say so, then what happens…”

“That’s a secret…Are you brave enough to find out? Or are you going to keep breaking my image of you by being a complete coward?” Daniel challenged with a smirk while running his fingers through his hair, imagining Seongwoo’s flushing face and how he’d be chewing nervously on his lip, his groomed dark eyebrows in a sharp V.

“I do…I do like you…but…I’m not….I’m not good enough for you….” Seongwoo replied softly, his tone gloomy and full of disappointment, almost defeated like he had just lost a war with himself.

Daniel sniffled and wiped his face during a moment when his tears had lessened.

“Hmm, I see. Maybe that’s how you think, but I disagree. Strongly. You are beyond good enough, hyung. Whatever faults you think you have that make you a terrible candidate for a boyfriend. Let’s do what you suggested then. I won’t pressure you for more. Let’s be friends with benefits then.”

Seongwoo choked on air, shocked at what he heard. Daniel smiled and chuckled as the other caughed. He was feeling just a bit better now he thought he might understood what was happening out of the blue. Seongwoo did like him, but he was scared of a relationship, afraid of hurting him, so he was pushing him away and making an attempt to run away.

Daniel would just take whatever he could get with his crush then. He could enjoy their time together, basking in his affections, have fun flirting and chatting and cuddling with him. Then, maybe at some point, Seongwoo would grow to love him and trust him and not see him as such a pure baby that couldn’t handle a bit of relationship drama.

“Daniel…I don’t think….”

“You don’t think what? You seemed to like the idea up until now? It’s not like I’m your first either, right?” he jokingly accused.

“Er…well, I don’t know how to answer that…” Seongwoo’s embarrassed, husky laugh was enough of a confession.

The only kinds of relationships that Seongwoo had attempted had been of that nature. It wasn’t unchartered territory. He could at least trust that it was something Seongwoo was comfortable with and would be able to navigate the drummer successfully through.

“That settles it. That’s what we are from now on. Just having fun. No strings attached. We like each other, we’re attracted to each other, we’re friends, and I’m also a huge fan of yours. We aren’t going to put any names on it or make any promises. Okay?”

“Daniel….” The singer sighed in defeat, sounding exhausted. “Let’s talk about this another day. I’ve got a schedule soon. This call has taken much longer than I had anticipated, with how stubborn you’re being.”

“I know. You’re doing MC duties today, right? Make sure you smile and memorize your lines well. Rooting for you, hyung! Fighting!” Daniel put as much energy and brightness into his cheer, stuffing his slightly torn heart and the rest of his tears away for another moment to face.

Seongwoo laughed, a genuine, airy, melodious, heart-throbbing giggle. He sounded much better than a few minutes ago already. Maybe what Daniel had said had gotten through to him. Maybe he was feeling happy that he hadn’t had to cut ties off with Daniel because the younger had clung to him, insisting that they not sever their relationship completely.

“Thank you, Niellie. I needed that.”

“You will do great, hyung. Talk later. Good luck. Bye bye~”

“Hmm, bye…”

 

 

“Hmm, I see. So that’s what happened. That was a week ago? Did something else happen then?”

Daniel nodded and then shook his head. Then he nodded again, stopped moving all together and let out an exasperated sigh.

“He’s back to ignoring me pretty much. He responds to casual questions. But whenever I suggest we meet or ask about if he’s decided about how we should go on from now, he says he’s busy with something and that we will talk about it later…”

“He’s avoiding you, huh? I wonder what he’s thinking…”

Daniel pouted, looking up at the taller model with hopeful, glistening eyes. How attractive he was just then made Minhyun bight his lip and pinch his own leg to stop his cock from stiffening.

“I have no idea. That’s why I’ve come to you, hyung. You said you can understand him.”

“Hmm, it’s complicated just from that. He likes you clearly. Or he would have just stopped replying or straight up told you no and to buzz off. You are just one of thousands of fans already. He isn’t being nice to you just because of that, I’m sure. I think he doesn’t really like the idea of having that sort of relationship because he thinks—and I agree—that you can’t handle it and deserve much better. He doesn’t want to lose you or hurt you like earlier either by saying no again. He’s drawing out giving an answer, trying to come up with a way that he doesn’t have to hurt you, maybe hoping that you will give up on him first, which saves you both trouble and hurt.”

“Neh? Neh…Hmm, that seems logical. You’re really smart, hyung. You should be a psychologist,” Daniel praised, patting him on the head and smiling crookedly.

“Let’s just say it’s the ingrained knowledge of the 95 liners,” Minhyun joked, relieved to see a hint of the Daniel he knew come back.

“Hmm, so what do you think I should do?”

“Don’t do anything, Niel. Wait for him to come to you. But it’s better if you forget about a guy like him. Honestly, you deserve better. I would much rather prefer your first relationship to be with someone…simpler and more affectionate. Especially not someone who’s famous and in the same company as you.”

Daniel pouted. “But he’s the one I want, hyung~” he whined like a kid at a toy store.

“I know, baby Niel, I know. There will be other nice, handsome guys you might want. Or girls. Keep your eyes open and throw Seongwoo out of your mind for one night while we’re inside. You might just meet the person of your dreams if you don’t close yourself off to opportunities. Speaking of dreamy…”

Minhyun drawled off, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree and turning much softer than Daniel had ever seen. Jaehwan had called to them and was walking their way. He was dressed up in black and red, his hair styled fashionably, a huge grin on his face, all eyes on his boyfriend.

“Uh-oh, I better get out of the way before I get maimed,” Daniel snickered, slipping out of Minhyun’s arms for the first time.

“Hey, took you long enough, Jae.”

“Yeah, sorry, I know it really did. My hair wasn’t cooperating. I tried doing that thing you like, but I apologize it’s not exactly right.”

“Ah, I see you did. You look fantastic. Really.”

The two only looked at each other with goofy smiles, holding hands after their showy bro shake, appearing as if they were about to jump on each other any second. Daniel felt like a third wheel, as usual as of late. His presence had yet to even be noticed by the shorter guy. He cleared his throat behind his hand.

“Jerks *cough don’t even notice I’m here *cough”

“Daniel~ Of course I saw you. I missed you, Danny boy! How are things going?” Jaehwan reluctantly released Minhyun with a secretive look—a promise of a lot more skinship to come tonight when they were in darker, more crowded areas.

“Not so great. But glad that things are swell for you two. You look good. Got a date or something?” he teased as he gave his best friend a bear hug and lifted him up off the ground.

The shortest guy squealed with delight, kicking his legs like a child playing helicopter with his father. After Daniel set him down, he siddled right back up to Minhyun. They naturally wrapped their arms around each other, the taller one dropping his head so theirs were touching. They looked so adorable and just ‘right’ that Daniel giggled behind his hands.

“My date is right here. Don’t we look good together?” Jaehwan bragged.

“Indeed. Though even spruced up as you are, you can’t really compare to a model.”

Jaehwan pouted and fake cried as if he were devastated. “It’s so true.”

Minhyun playfully squished his boyfriend’s puffy face, making him look like a fish. “Eh~ Don’t you know, Daniel? My Jjaeni got scouted a ton of times on the streets. He could have been a model if it weren’t for him being a music pabo.”

“Ha ha, music pabo, good one. You’ve gotten better at jokes hanging out with Jaehwan more, hyung,” Daniel praised between bursts of dorky laughter.

Minhyun smiled, glad to see that Daniel’s gloominess was nearly gone. Whenever Seongwoo hurt his friend and took away his brightness, he vowed that his close friends would be there always to bring it back out and erase that smudge of darkness away. Seongwoo was dead to him if he hurt Daniel anymore than he already had.

Unlike himself who had decided to face his fears and jump into a relationship he wasn’t sure he would be any good at, Seongwoo had decided to run away and get caught in ambiguity that was hurting both him and his crush. That coward. He sighed as he thought of that. ‘Ong, if only you would have been a bit braver, you might be as happy as I am right now and Daniel wouldn’t be looking like this, you Ongcheongie jeez.’

“That’s not all I’m good at now. I learned how to rap. Jaehwan said I’m really good!”

“Hyung, wait. Um, about that….” Jaehwan jumped in with a hesitant, guilty look.

“No way! I can’t imagine that. Let me hear it. Jjaenie, let your boyfriend show off his skills a bit. You can’t always be jealous that he’s multi-talented forever, you know,” Daniel teased, fighting back a laugh as he anticipated what was about to happen, encouraging Minhyun who looked excited and confident.

“1, 2, 3 and 4, those other guys are bothering me….” Minhyun rapped with confidence.

However, he was completely awful. Jaehwan and Daniel tried their best to hold in, not wanting to hurt his feelings. They clutched onto each other while looking in the other direction and taking a little walk, muffling their laughter. Minhyun had caught wind of it but he didn’t really mind. Whatever made his two favorite people in a good mood was worth it, even if it was at his own expense.

 

 

“Hey….Doesn’t Daniel seem a bit off? Did you ask why he deactivated?” Jaehwan whispered to Minhyun while they snuggled up to each other at the bar, holding hands under the counter.

They had been let in easily because they were young and handsome, not having to wait much longer in line. The well-dressed, tall, visual trio went straight to the bar to get a decent buzz so they could properly enjoy dancing on the floor. Everything was more fun with a proper buzz.

They got some mixed liquor drinks and beers. Daniel was already on shots and chatting with the bartender. It seemed like he was now bent on getting wasted and finding someone to distract himself with.

“He’s having trouble with Seongwoo. Seongwoo doesn’t want to date him. Daniel suggested remaining as friends with benefits. It seems Seongwoo’s been avoiding him since then, not giving him a proper answer. He’s been pretty torn up, just staying at home this whole time.”

“Omo, is that what happened? It was weird not seeing him spam or update about Ong at all, no wonder. Poor guy. Gotta be rough. Glad you didn’t do that to me. I would have been even worse, I bet. Since I’m the drama queen next to Daehwi in the group.”

“Oh, I was more than capable, believe me. It was even on my mind,” Minhyun smirked, clinking their glasses together.

Jaehwan wrapped his arm around the other’s so they could do a love shot. They drank all the way and then came in for a quick peck to distract from some of the bitterness of the drinks.

“Thank you then. For not being such a complicated dick.”

“Hey now, watch your language. I only approve of dirty talk in the bedroom. Outside you should remain a gentleman if you want to keep me around,” Minhyun waggled his finger and squinted at him.

Jaehwan chuckled, pinching his cheek and then caressing his jaw. “At your service, sir.”

Minhyun shivered and flushed at the simple, affectionate gesture. The affect Jaehwan had on him after they confessed and started seeing each other and especially after they had finally consummated their relationship…Well, he was no less than smitten, always wanting more contact and craving time alone and attention.

He wasn’t sure if it was love just yet, but he really, really liked the other. He immensely enjoyed every moment with him, he hung on his words and missed his voice when he was silent, and he was addicted to his touch. It was killing him nearly fighting his libido not to pull Jaehwan into a private booth and ditch their emo friend. That just testified to the amount with which he also loved and cared for Kang who might have been his lover in another universe, one without an  unsurpassable Ong.

Jaehwan went to pull his hand away to reach for his beer. Minhyun whimpered and pouted, sticking his hand back on his skin, and then getting the drink for him instead, helping him drink. Jaehwan gave him a look like ‘that’s not like the Minhyun I know, but I sure don’t mind.’ Minhyun smiled, not taking his adoring eyes off him as he kissed his hand, taking a nibble at a yummy knuckle.

“I wouldn’t do that to you, you know? You deserve something more, Jjaenie. And what we have is more special than that. I could never have just treated you like the others.”

“And hmm…just how many others are there?” Jaehwan asked playfully.

Minhyun balked, stuttered and changed the subject as he looked over at Daniel. Daniel had taken two more tequila shots while they chatted and was quite giggly while watching a dancer on the bar across from them.

“Wow, don’t you think maybe we should slow him down?”

Jaehwan glanced Daniel’s way and shrugged. “He’s a big boy. Literally. He can drink a lot more than we can. Trust me. We once shared eight bottles of soju over some pork belly. He was totally fine. I was puking pork pieces all over someone’s roses…”

“Ew, TMI,” Minhyun scrunched up his nose. “It would also be TMI for you to know how many past lovers I have had. Let’s not go down that road again please, baby. You don’t need or want to know.”

Jaehwan turned suspicious. “Is it really so many you can’t count? More than my seven? You don’t have to say names or be accurate. Just give me a ballpark. Unless I know someone you've slept with, then I don't really want to know...”

“Why do you want to know? That is just asking for trouble and pain, Jjaenie. I’m not telling,” Minhyun insisted, making the other pout and whine.

Eventually as they continued to argue while drinking beers, the buzz got Jaehwan doing aegyo which made Minhyun spurt his beer all over his shirt.

“Yah, Jae! Look at the mess you caused!” he snapped, appalled with hands flailing as he stared at the mess on his clean body.

“Oh, shit. Sorry hyung. Let’s get to the bathroom.”

Minhyun hesitated as Jaehwan pulled him in the opposite direction of where Daniel was sitting. “Get Daniel. We shouldn’t leave him by himself.”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes like he was dealing with a toddler. “He’ll be alright for just, like…five minutes.”

Jaehwan dragged a reluctant Minhyun away while he glanced over at the drinking, laughing blonde. Please don’t do anything stupid until I get back, Niel, he thought, not having a good feeling about leaving him unprotected.

 

 

Daniel was feeling good, high on the alcohol and the great music. He noticed that his friends had disappeared somewhere. He chuckled, thinking they must have ditched him to go fool around. They had been so all over each other, the sparks flying so hard they were about to catch the place on fire.

“Well, good for them, those silly love birds. They are finally happy. They deserve to be. They look good together. An official couple, huh…”

He took another shot of tequila and hissed, grimacing as it burned down his throat, nearly making him cry. He chased it with some rum and coke, letting the sweet taste swish around and clear his palate before gulping it down.

“Must be nice. Yeah, so fucking good for them. What about me though? How long do I have to be solo and third-wheeling while chasing a crush who doesn’t want me the same way? It’s been… so many fucking years…and he’s trying to run…again…ah, I’m so fucking miserable. It’s funny though. Ah, Seongwoo hyung, you’re so funny….so infuriating…so soft and fluffy and pretty too…”

Daniel spat out nonsense he wasn’t fully aware of, laughing for no particular reason. The pain, sadness, loneliness, and anxiety that had pricked at his heart constantly this week was a dulled item that seemed to be a friend that accompanied him as he drank his problems away. 

 

“Ah, look at that, I’m totally losing it…” He looked through his fingers towards the dance floor again. “I miss him so much that now I’m imagining things…”

He could swear that he saw Seongwoo in tight, skimpy black clothes dirty dancing with a tall, buff stranger in some dark corner. The guy grabbed the Seongwoo in his imagination by the butt and pulled him close, grinding their erections together. Seongwoo wrapped his arms around him, smirking as he whispered something enticing into the buff guy’s ears. The man looked eager. He took his hand and led him back to the private booths they were near which were covered by purple curtains for privacy.

Daniel knew exactly the kind of things that were going on in those places. He didn’t know why but he ended up following. Possibly it was curiosity, or some sort of misguided sense of jealousy and wish to protect the thin man. More than likely he just wanted to see even a look-alike since he couldn’t see the real thing anymore.

He had changed his display pictures and had his friend lock himself out of the picture folders so that he couldn’t look at Seongwoo. It just hurt so much. Apparently he liked inflicting pain on himself. Just like he messaged Seongwoo not expecting any sort of reply back, he followed the pair as if Seongwoo would magically appear and all things would be right with them again. Like when they were in Japan, back when things hadn’t been complicated.

It turned out that the pair had failed to close the purple curtain in the booth they went into fully. Daniel knew it was wrong but somehow the idea of peeking on strangers as they got intimate in his drunken state seemed thrilling. Better than watching dancers and drinkers.

He looked through the slit, careful to put most of his body behind the curtain, keeping totally still. The two were sitting down on a plush, black couch, legs pressed together, drinking cocktails. The buff man had his arm around fake-Seongwoo and was whispering into his ear. Seongwoo giggled, subtly brushing his thigh in a flirty manner.

The man set down his drink and put his hand over Seongwoo’s, moving it higher up his thigh as he started licking at his ear. Fake-Seongwoo closed his long-lashed eyes and moaned, laying back on the couch and spreading his black, ripped-skinny jean, incredibly long legs in an inviting manner.

He looked just as sensually beautiful as the real Seongwoo, Daniel noted, finding himself getting turned on at the sight. How he wished to be that guy right now. Maybe he could find a time later in the night to charm him and steal him away.

The man boldly put Fake-Seognwoo’s hands at his crotch and then moved to stroke up the slim boy’s thigh. Fake-Seongwoo moaned, tossing back his head and arching his back, pawing at the man’s erection, entire body gyrating with desire. It was more intense than any porn Daniel had ever seen.

“That’s right. Pretty, slutty thing aren’t you…” the man muttered.

Then, he gripped the lump in the front of the brunette’s jeans.

“Hmm…”

The brunette purred like a cat as he rocked into the man’s hands. Daniel gulped and licked his lips as he stared there. It was such an erotic sight and the sounds, oh good god. That looked and sounded so much like Seongwoo it was astounding. He pressed his thighs together, his lower body positively burning, pressing his hand over the lump there for some subtle relief.

“Ah, my head is spinning. I think I’m too drunk…” Fake-Seognwoo muttered, touching his damp forehead with a shaky, dainty hand.

“It’s okay. I’ll get you some water.”

The man put water from a bottle in his mouth and came closer, turning the flushed brunette’s face to him. Daniel observed that he truly did look wasted but he didn’t really want the free entertainment to end so soon either.

“Kiss me.”

Fake-Seongwoo shook his head away from the man, his face scrunched in discomfort. “No, please. I don’t do kisses. Too intimate...”

The buff man licked his ear, rubbing circles between his legs, speaking enticingly, “Come on, just one little kiss. I spent a lot on you tonight, you know. It’s hardly asking for much.”

The brunette sat up and pushed the man off, looking annoyed.

“Just because you buy me drinks, doesn’t mean I need to put out, even if it was twenty. You didn’t buy me, dude. What generation are you living in?” the brunette spat with irritation, downing the rest of his drink and standing up. “You were a fun distraction from this funk I’ve been in but I’ve had enough. I don’t mess around with guys that don’t respect or listen the first time I request something. Enjoy the rest of your night, asshole.”

“Where do you think you’re going? I don’t think so. Fine, we won’t kiss. Your rules. Everything else still on the table then?”

The buff man pulled the smaller man onto the couch and pushed him down, trying to persuade but sounding rather scary. The brunette with the same face as Seongwoo looked shocked, a bit scared, and then furious as he pushed on the guy’s chest, demanding he get off and let him go out because he wasn’t in the mood anymore.

Daniel didn’t get to hear the rest of the drama because he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see Minhyun and Jaehwan looking at him with relief.

“Oh, thank god we found him,” Minhyun commented.

“Why are you peeping? You must be too drunk,” Jaehwan hummed, peeking in to the booth curiously.

He gasped and hit Minhyun’s arms. Daniel flushed with shame. They were going to make fun of him for being obsessed with Seognwoo to the point he was stalking look-alikes and fantasizing about them, even getting turned on like a creep.

He tried to cover the tent in his pants. “Guys, it’s not what you think, I swear—”

“Oh my god, that’s sick. What is that man about to do to our Seongwoo! Freaking jerk.”

“Our Seongwoo? No, it’s a look alike. Not Ong..”

Minhyun looked around, his mouth dropping as well. Now Daniel was anxious to see what was going on inside but there were too many people not to make a scene.

“That’s clearly Seongwoo. He’s got the moles, see. No look-alikes could have those unique constellation moles on his face. Highly unlikely.”

“Shit, let me see. Is that really him? Is he okay?” Daniel panicked, pushing in between them.

The buff guy was laying on top of the brunette and kissing his neck when Daniel stuck his head in hastily. Fake-Seongwoo possibly Real Seongwoo was now trying to shove the other guy off and spitting furious curses at him.

His eyes went to the door then, sensing someone's presence, and he muttered, “D-Daniel? Help me…”

That was all the drummer needed to hear. He saw the constellation moles clearly. Of course it was his Seongwoo. It had been too uncanny of a resemblance. He should have noticed, even with the haze in his mind from the alcohol.

Daniel made no more haste in rushing in to save him. He pulled the guy off Seongwoo by grabbing onto his shoulders and yanking back as hard as he could. Seongwoo kneed him in the balls and then the three threw him out of the booth.

“Who are you? No need to get violent over some pretty piece of meat. That man’s not worth your money. He’s not going to put out,” the buff man groaned as he curled up on the floor in the fetal position, nursing his nuts that were likely cracked.

Daniel pulled his ear harshly, making him whine like a little baby. He had no sympathy after his foul hands had touched his crush when he had clearly told him no and talked with such disrespect. He was nothing short of furious.

“He might not for you, but I’m a different case. That man so happens to be mine. You are lucky I’m letting you live, especially after that fucking meat comment, you spineless prick.”

“Shit, he had a boyfriend? Sorry, dude, I didn’t know. He came on to me first, I swear. He’s trashed and I was just looking for a fun lay. Spare me please,” the guy begged and groveled, which was disgusting enough for Daniel to spit.

He settled with sneering and kicking him in the butt before joining the others that had gone to the booth to check on Seongwoo. He was sitting on the couch between Minhyun and Jaehwan, looking like a train-wreck. Jaehwan was dabbing at his teary face with a napkin and Minhyun was trying to get him to drink some water, patting his back. Daniel’s heart ached when he saw the man was shivering. My poor baby, he must have been scared. He was concerned but all that came out at first was anger.

“Why the fuck are you here without bodyguards or your manager? Why did you drink a ton and go off with some random stranger? It's so irresponsible and childish! Who knows what could have happened to you if we hadn’t overheard what was going on and looked inside! As an idol, no as a person who happens to be very pretty for a man, you shouldn’t be so irresponsible!”

“Daniel, calm down a bit…” Jaehwan seemed surprised and intimidated at the sight of his friend shouting.

Minhyun gave him a sharp look, silently telling him to control himself. “He’s very shaken up right now. And almost too drunk to function. I will get him sobered up and once he’s calmed you can continue the scolding, in a more reasonable manner without the cussing or accusations. Okay?” he commanded with sharp authority.

Daniel shrunk visibly, all the bite beaten out of him. Minhyun was absolutely right though. It wasn't like making him cry more after what terrible thing almost happened to him would help.

“Da-Daniel….” Seongwoo burst into fresh crocodile tears when he saw him, his arms stretching out across the air.

Daniel wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He just stood there, watching a very drunk, shivering Seongwoo sobbing and looking at him with such desperation and loneliness. Being separated even a second after he saw that was awful. He wanted to cradle the man and coo him until he was at ease and no longer crying. But Seongwoo had been acting weird with him lately. Plus, they had an audience and were in public and he was famous.

He jumped when Minhyun was there, giving him a gentle nudge. “I think he wants you to hug him. Just do it, listen to his side and try to curb your anger. We will slip out if you need privacy…”

“Thanks…” Daniel smiled slightly.

Jaehwan and Minhyun were on their way out. Seongwoo was crying more hysterically, arms still outstretched, his hands grasping at the air with cute desperation.

“Daniel…I’m sorry…Daniel…”

“Okay, shh. I’m here, hyung. Stop crying now. I shouldn’t have shouted at you. Shh…”

The two paused at the doorway, surprised to see Daniel swoop Seognwoo so easily into his arms, pulling his thin legs over his lap, cradling him with such care and speaking so gentle and loving. Seongwoo clung around his neck tightly, pressing his face into Daniel’s neck. Daniel rocked him and pet his head, shushing him.

“Um…when did all of that happen?” Jaehwan whispered to his boyfriend, pointing to the two who looked extremely close and attached to each other.

It was especially odd for the pair because they knew Seongwoo, or thought they did. They had no idea he could look so incredibly fragile, lonely, and needy like that. They had no idea their dorky friend could be that caring and manly either. It was a new side to both men and it was a dramatic sight.

“They look good together though.”

Minhyun’s lips pressed together in a thin line, not sure if he agreed or not. Time would only tell what happened with those two and if he would ever approve of Seongwoo with Daniel. Certainly not when he was pulling risky stunts like this that got his friend jealous and put him in danger of being raped. However, considering what would happen and the singer’s state, he would allow them a private moment this time.

“I promise I'll fill you in. Let’s give them a moment,” he said quietly after a small sigh, holding open the purple curtain so they could slip out.

“I’m sorry, Niel. I’m really sorry…”

Seongwoo continued to sob inconsolably and apologize to him for the next five minutes. Daniel failed to get out just why he was sorry. At least in his arms, the shivering he had done earlier as if he was terrified had stopped.

“Hyung, Seongwoo-ya…Hey…Can you stop crying and apologizing now and actually talk to me…What’s going on with you? Tell me why you’re here doing this…” Daniel pleaded, cradling his face and wiping away some of the ocean formed over his face.

His pretty eyes were puffy, red, and swimming in unshed tears, face scrunched strangely as he tried to stop them and get ahold of himself. Daniel pulled him in and gave him a few light pecks. The shock got him stop crying finally. As a consequence they were both wet. Daniel wiped his mouth and Seongwoo’s cheeks with his leather jacket sleeve.

Seongwoo had yet to say a real word. He was worried that if he tried to right now he would burst into tears. He had been going through a lot obviously, the earlier incident was shocking, and he was much too drunk to properly function.

“I guess you’re too shaken up to talk just yet. Just drink some water and rest for now.”

Daniel put the bottle of water to his lips and encouraged him to keep drinking until all of it was gone. Seongwoo sniffled, looking exhausted from his crying fit as he slumped against Daniel, his arms slipping around Daniel’s waist. Daniel allowed the hug, wrapping his arm around Seongwoo’s back and patting his shoulder, his other hand putting Seongwoo’s head on his shoulder and brushing over his styled hair.

“You are such trouble, hyung,” he sighed and let out a little exasperated laugh. “You promised me no huge rebellious stuff. Here you are only a couple weeks later, sneaking out and going clubbing and getting trashed and putting yourself in harm’s way by fooling around with dangerous gay strangers. I would say that’s four definite no-no’s you ticked in one night. I would say it’s impressive if I wasn’t so damn furious.”

Seongwoo wimpered, burrowing his reddening face into his jacket, squeezing his waist tighter.

“At least you have the shame to be embarrassed at your stupid actions,” Daniel chuckled, kissing the crown of his head with affection.

Seongwoo was being so cute and clingy since earlier. He couldn’t really stay mad—he was the biggest softie. He enjoyed knowing that the singer wanted him in this moment at least. Forget how he had been acting rather cold and indifferent this month.

“Feeling a bit better?” Daniel asked softly, as if he were talking to a skittish dear.

Seongwoo nodded a few seconds later.

“Shall I go then? Since you clearly act like you don’t want to be with me these days,” he joked, letting just a tad of annoyance enter his voice.

Seongwoo squeezed him and pulled him back on to the couch when he refused to move. “Don’t go…” he pleaded in a shy, sweet tone.

“You want me to stay today? Wah, you must be really drunk then,” Daniel teased, petting his hair and bringing the man closer against his side and into the safety net of his arms.

Seongwoo closed his eyes and snuggled into his warmth as if he were freezing, one hand sneaking under his jacket.

“So…Are you going to tell me what’s been going on with you yet? Why you have been avoiding me? Why you are out drunk and messing around with other guys? Because I’m very confused by your actions as of late, Ongcheongie. As cute as you are, as much as I like you and have accepted about your eccentric behavior and penchant for trouble, I also have my limits.”

His tense tone of warning was softened by his affectionate gestures like petting, nuzzling and kissing. Thus, the singer wasn’t scared immediately into speaking. He did around five minutes later of his own accord. Daniel stopped singing along to the pop song that was playing, one of his favorites called ‘Get Ugly.’ He listened carefully to the other who was whispering and mumbling, not wanting to miss a thing.

“I’m sorry…for being a jerk. I’m sorry…for running away and ignoring you. I’m sorry…for hurting you. I’m just sorry for…everything. The reason I haven’t been answering you is because…I don’t know what I want to do about us yet. Both options don’t seem appealing, what I proposed or what you proposed. I’m here because…I was thinking maybe I’d try to forget you. Without you…I’ve felt desperately lonely. I was used to sleeping alone, used to not chatting and flirting with someone who cared about me, used to not dreaming of someone special. Now I’m the opposite. It happens or I crave it. But I feel like I shouldn’t. I feel like I’m no good for you and I need to keep my distance. If only finding another person to stop this dreadful loneliness was as easy as getting drunk and making out with a stranger…”

“Stupidest idea you have ever had, by the way. Worse than the chestnut haircut even. I’m thinking we should sanitize your lips after being dirtied.” Daniel cupped Seongwoo’s chin and brushed his lips with his thumb.

Seongwoo licked and then bit at his thumb with a devilish smirk, pretty eyes flashing with drunken mischief. “Like this?”

Daniel’s eyes grew darker as they stared down at Seongwoo’s mouth, entranced. “Needs alcohol to really get the filth out…”

Daniel reached over to the forgotten cock tail. He came back and brushed his wet finger over Seongwoo’s lips. Seongwoo’s face flushed further, his eyes darkening with lust, his breath hitching and lips naturally parting. Daniel smirked as he stuck his thumb in through the center. Seongwoo closed his eyes and hummed with pleasure as he sensually sucked and licked at it.

“How about now? Am I all clean, doctor?”

“Hmm, that will do for now. I shouldn't kiss you just yet. I’m still so frustrated at you any more and I will quite possibly hurt these pretty things.”

He caressed the other’s lips for a minute more with a fond, heated gaze. Seongwoo gulped and blinked, clearly affected by each gentle graze of skin on skin. The alcohol had made them more inclined to act on their desire for each other, just like in Japan.

It was no surprise to either really when Seongwoo was straddling the blonde with his tongue shoved into Daniel’s plush, rum and cola flavored mouth, running his hands through the other’s hair and shoulders like he couldn’t get enough. Daniel too was desperate to make up for lost time, get rid of this anger he had, and refamiliarize his hands with the contours of the singer’s body he adored.

They touched all over, rubbing, caressing, scratching, grabbing, pulling, pinching. Their mouths were in a frenzy, biting, sucking and lapping like they were starving for each other. Daniel stopped Seongwoo as he was unbuttoning his fly.

“Woah, hyung, stop right there. You are very drunk and out of it. Things are going too fast. I don’t even know…”

Seongwoo sat back, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck. He cocked his head curiously, looking as pretty as a peach, and rather smelling like one because of whatever fruity cocktail he had been drinking earlier. His peachy Ong Seongwoo, how he adored him and was driven nuts by him.

“Don’t know what, Niellie? You…have you already moved on? You don’t like me anymore…”

Daniel cursed as he watched the other get sulky and pout. “If you don’t stop looking like that this second, Ong, things are going to get very messy and noisy in this booth.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that. Let’s get messy. Really dirty. And loud, loud I can be as you very well know…” he hummed with a seductive smirk and hooded eyes, swaying drunkenly and caressing the blonde’s broad shoulders.

“Seongwoo, stop…” Daniel pulled his hands off and bound them in front of his chest, giving him a stern look and sighing.

“Why? I don’t wanna stop this time though…” Seongwoo whined, wiggling about which was really not good for the growing tent in his trousers.

Daniel shook his head, staying serious. No matter how adorable he looked when he was sulky and turned on he was by those fantastic kisses, he was not going to take advantage of him being drunk, especially with their relationship still completely ambiguous. He couldn’t stand the wait anymore.

“I’m not going to kiss you ever again.”

Seongwoo bit his quivering lip and whined louder, getting teary again.

“Until, that is, you give me an answer. Are we doing this friends with benefits thing or not?”

Seongwoo flushed, looking down at his captured hands. He slipped them out until he was holding Daniel’s gently in his and shook his head slowly.

“I don’t want that…”

Daniel sighed and stretched out his neck, which felt stiffer than his lower body even. He forced himself to sound calm and patient. “Okay then. What is it that you want from me?”

That damn lower lip was infuriating him—Seongwoo kept playing with it nervously. Pulling it in with his teeth, letting it go, lapping at it with his tongue, and then repeating. It was intoxicating.

“Hmm…it’s complicated. I…want to be more than casual sex buddies…but…I don’t know if it’s an official relationship I want…um, how about…a probationary period? Like…instead of being your boyfriend right away and possibly flipping out at all the responsibilities I suddenly have and totally failing. Can I….maybe be a ‘boyfriend in training’? To like…ease my way into it so it’s not doomed from the start?”

Seongwoo looked at the startled, confused blonde with huge, glistening kitten eyes and a shaky, swollen, jutting lip. Now how could he resist that face really? Even when it was the most ridiculous thing he had heard. Finally, his libido was sated with a proper distraction, a pleasant one at that.

“Alright, then. B.I.T. you are then. I will be as well. I don’t have full confidence to be a great boyfriend either, Seongwoo. I have dated girls but honestly I wasn’t very good at it. I didn’t like them the way I like you and so I wasn’t entitled to really try and I wasn’t worried about messing things up back then. I’ve never been with a man, as you know. I don’t know if I can satisfy you in bed even, considering the standards you must have…”

Daniel flushed, eyes shifting away from the singer’s then as he grew embarrassed and shy. He truly hated that he was inexperienced sexually. He was scared to be a laughing stock or fail to meet Seongwoo’s expectations. And the thought of being compared to past lovers, well that sounded awful and made him irrationally jealous…

He was distracted from his thoughts by Seongwoo pulling up his face and passionately pressing their lips together. Well, welcome back libido. After weeks away, it was coming back with a vengaence tonight thanks to this incredible, irresistible man.

Daniel hummed and flapped his arms as he started falling backwards on the couch but he couldn’t reach the back of the couch before it was too late. They were now flat on the couch, Seongwoo on top of him, determined to suffocate him with his lapping tongue and succulent lips.

Daniel simply gave in this time, wrapping an arm around his lower back, pressing their hips together snugly, his fingers threading through the brunette’s silky hair as he shifted the angle of his head. Their lips fit better then. He parted his mouth and met Seongwoo’s greedy, searching tongue in the middle, enticing it to come inside his mouth and play. Seongwoo moaned, rocking into his body, diving his tongue in deep, his fingers digging through his jacket.

Damn was that the most fantastic kiss, or what?

“Hey, hyung…” Daniel broke away sometime later for a second to say. “We’re in public. Someone might rec--“

He was silenced when Seongwoo forced his head back and hungrily slammed them together, keeping his lower lip captivated and savagely abused. Daniel moaned and closed his eyes, surrendering to the seductress that overpowered him despite he was physically smaller.

 

 

“Well, well, well told you we were interrupting something. Wow, what a show.”

Jaehwan was in the room then, clapping. Minhyun was at the door, frantically trying to wave his boyfriend back out and looking irritated and uncomfortable.

“Er, sorry. He was bored…”

Daniel sat up, lightly pushing Seongwoo off his lap far away to sit by himself, face flaming with embarrassment. He looked at him like a sulky kitten who wanted his scratches to be continued this instant. Daniel chuckled as soon as he saw that, affectionately brushing the back of his head.

“I was thinking we should really get this guy home. Before he causes anymore trouble.”

“I wouldn’t! I barely danced. I didn’t finish my drink even,” Seongwoo replied stubbornly with this adorable drunken slur, swaying fiercely as he reached for his glass.

Daniel grabbed his arm and righted him, kicking the drink far out of his reach. “I think that’s enough for you today, troublemaker. First thing as your ‘B.I.T’ is that I will stop you from puking your guts out and blacking out.”

He pulled in the pouty man and pressed their foreheads together, despite their audience, nuzzling Seognwoo’s sculpted nose affectionately. Jaehwan was smiling like a fool and bouncing on his toes with giddiness, not taking his eyes off the pair. Minhyun looked conflicted.

“What’s a ‘B.I.T’?”

“Sounds like a sandwich name. Hmm, yummy….I’m starving. Let’s go to Subway! Ddongwu likes sandwiches too. Aren’t you hungry?”

Seongwoo and Jaehwan looked at each other with similar childish, bright, drunk expressions as they nodded frantically. Daniel gave Minhyun a look like he would tell him later and he was going to be asking for an explanation as to why Minhyun didn’t look so pleased to see that they were together, of sorts.

Daniel stood up, disentangling himself from Seongwoo for a regrettable, necessary moment. He was looking up where the closest Subway was that was open late on his phone with Jaehwan. When he turned around a couple minutes later, every glass that had been on the table was emptied and Seongwoo was snickering guiltily while trying to play off nonchalance like he’d just been sitting there like a proper gentleman the whole time.

“Hyung, really…” Daniel commented with exasperation, giving him a disappointed father look, his hands on his waist. “You’re not being a very good ‘B.I.T’ by not listening now…”

“Ah, that’s right. Just forget, once? Re-do re-do!” he replied cutely in English, poking his puffed out cheeks with his front fingers.

Jaehwan burst out laughing. Minhyun also chuckled as well at the sight. This wasn’t at all the person they thought they knew. Then again, he had yet to be drunk on camera. So, this could be totally normal. There had been people that had stated that Seongwoo even away from cameras was full of aegyo and a total 4D dork.

“He’s really far gone, huh?” Jaehwan commented with amusement.

“He will be better after water and some food,” Minhyun assured. “But we better hurry before all that new alcohol he just consumed behind our backs gets through his empty intestines into his blood.”

“Ddongwu hungry. Ddongwu wants sandwich. Sandwich yummy.”

Seongwoo had started baby talking and stamping his feet, chomping on an imaginary baguette—that being his bare arm.

“Alright Ddongwu, let’s go get you one.” Daniel spoke as gentle and sweet as possible, taking Seongwoo by the hand and helping him up. “Later I’m going to call Sungwoon and let him know where you are so he can pick you up in the van. You haven’t been spotted by some miracle, but it’s not good for you to be out drunk with strangers.”

“You’re no stranger, Niel. You’re my ‘B.I.T’. That’s big news.”

Seongwoo clung to his waist, nearly knocking him over with his swaying and two-left feet, smiling like a complete idiot. Good thing Daniel had good balance and was much stronger and bigger than the other.

“Yes, it is. But they won’t know that just from a picture. Better to cover you up.”

Minhyun and Jaehwan went out searching for items to cover Seongwoo up with before they went outside the booth. They got sunglasses, a cap, and a mask. The only thing that was visible of the singer’s face was his nose and ears. True fans would still be able to recognize him if they looked closely, honestly. However, he was really going to be staring down strangers in the middle of the night after partying?

 

 

They safely made it, walking a few blocks down the subway. Drunken Seongwoo was making quite the scene. He almost ran away and got himself lost. He knocked over several objects after popping too hard, making a racket. He set off some poor guy’s car alarm, then ran screaming since he thought it was a police siren. He got a huge, scruffy dog tied up to a pole all riled up by barking at it, almost getting his leg chomped.

Daniel had a splitting headache by the time he got there. The others were laughing at him, calling him a Mr. Doubtfire as he was practically babysitting Seongwoo currently. This had to have been the longest night of his life on top of a week of depression, stress, and sleepless nights where nightmares of loneliness, misery, and heartbreak chased his closing eyelids.

“What do you want to eat?” Daniel asked the man who was clinging to him like a koala and giggling at how funny the word tomato was because it sounded the same front and back.

“Hyung? Seongwoo-yah~ Answer me please,” he cooed tightly through gritted teeth. His patience was on its last nerve.

“You first, then...Everything!” Seongwoo answered with a bright smile, tossing his arms out and knocking his own hat off, almost punching Daniel in the nose if he hadn’t swerved with his ninja level reflexes.

“Alright, a sandwich with everything on it it is. That’s what I prefer anyway.”

“He won’t be able to stomach much. Get a half and then split it,” Minhyun commented, his caring personality finally showing itself.

“Ah, right. I’m not that hungry anyway. Thanks for the idea, hyung.”

“It’s nothing.”

“It means a lot.” Daniel smiled at him sincerely.

Minhyun flushed and looked away, a smile coming across his face. It set Daniel at ease. He wasn’t sure why Minhyun didn’t approve of Seongwoo and him, but at least he didn’t want his friend to start disliking the singer or feeling uncomfortable around him.

Was it that he was jealous? Even though he had Jaehwan? He had never given off the feeling he was obsessively in love with Seongwoo though. He had even said they used to be friends. Wait, were the kind of friends that originally he was thinking of being with Seongwoo? Was…Minhyun one of his past casual lovers by chance? When they had been models, they would have been adults, so it wasn’t impossible. Minhyun also had been more kept to himself with the stories he had with Seongwoo unlike Daniel had been. Could it possibly be…?

“Wah, he really looks like a fox, right?” Seongwoo murmured as he poked at Minhyun’s angular eye like he’d never seen one that shape before.

Minhyun grew annoyed, brushing his hand away and moving closer to his boyfriend. Jaehwan linked their hands together and looked at Minhyun with such clear adoration.

“Indeed he does. He’s very foxy.”

Jaehwan winked. Daniel gagged. Minhyun smiled after rolling his eyes. Seongwoo giggled, coming back to Daniel’s side and burrowing.

It wasn’t a terrible feeling. Having Seongwoo practically attached to his hip, affectionate, while on a double date with some of his closest friends. Despite what may or may not have happened between Minhyun and seongwoo in the past. Granted, seeing them together now, well they didn’t appear to be quite that close, not more than normal past coworkers/fans.

“I think he can feed himself, Dan,” Jaehwan suggested.

Daniel had been rolling down the paper from the sandwich half, about to put it in Seongwoo’s open mouth. He arched an eyebrow.

“Clearly you know Seongwoo better than me. Let’s just see what happens.”

He turned to Seongwoo who was practically salivating, releasing the hands he had kept captivated in his lap so that he would stop hugging him or playing with the napkin holders and paper advertisements.

“Seongwoo, here’s your food. Eat up.”

Seongwoo took all of their trays, nearly stacking them on top of each other, spreading his body around it like a shield.

Then came the baby talk and goofy grins. “It’s all Ddongwu’s. Ddongwu’s sandwiches. Sandwiches are so yummy.”

The others blinked at the oddly acting singer. Daniel gestured with his hand to the display.

“Case in point.”

“Point proven,” Minhyun admitted.

“Um…Hyung? Can I have my sandwich back…? I’m quite hungry...”

Daniel waved Jaehwan away after he tapped on Seongwoo’s arm and Seongwoo started hissing.

Daniel scratched the back of Seognwoo’s head and rubbed his back as he whispered softly, “Good kitty, relax. I’m just going to get my food. You know what good kitties do? They share. Hmm? You can’t eat all of that anyway right now. You’ll get sick. If you are still hungry after yours, you can have all of mine, okay? Promise.”

Seongwoo sat back and took his own sandwich, looking slightly dejected. “Okay, you’re right. Ddongwu should be a good boy. I was already very naughty today. Just…don’t be angry at me, okay? Hmm, Niellie? It’s just…you know… I’m a teensy weensie bit tipsy.”

Seongwoo leaned to the side, voice rising on his last words as he pinched his pointer and thumb together.

Daniel nodded and pet the back of his head some more, taking the sandwich in his own hand again. “I know, Ongie. I know. I’m not angry at all. Shit happens when people get drunk. Some people act funny.”

Seongwoo lit up, hope in his eyes. “You think I’m funny?”

“Very funny. I would never ever say no jaem to you, hyung. You don’t have a no jaem bone in your body.”

“Really?” he looked at the others for confirmation. “You think he’s just saying that?”

“Nah, Daniel never lies.”

“You are definitely funny. Lots of people think so.”

Seongwoo turned back, dancing and clapping his hands in delight. “Wah, did you hear, Niellie? They think I’m funny too! Ay Ay Ay~”

Daniel grabbed his swinging hands as he did his signature victory, excited dance before he knocked something over or broke the table like had to his own couch doing that cursed dance.

“Right, right, because you are. Now, let’s eat, hmm? Say ah~”

“Ah~” Seongwoo opened his mouth wide as Daniel brought the sandwich close, trying to be careful to not push it in too far or too fast.

Minhyun coughed behind his hand, his foxy eyes full of mischief and like there was something he wanted to say but was refraining. Daniel figured that this looked like something sexual, that was why.

Jaehwan was much too entranced watching them as if they were the main characters in a romance movie on their first date. Which, come to think of it, it rather was since it involved them going to a restaurant and getting food.

That made him self-conscious and flushed. He wiped the idea from his mind. This wasn’t a date. This giant baby was his drunk crush. Daniel's mission was attempting to get him decently sober so he could get home and get some proper rest before whatever schedule he had the next day.

The minutes passed by like that. Daniel attempted to feed himself but Seongwoo kept insisting on being fed like a baby and Daniel found it adorable and enjoyed taking care of him like this rather so he kept doing it. Eventually, Seongwoo ended up eating most of his sandwhich as well, drinking a full bottle of water, and taking a nap on top of the table. Daniel’s headache faded for the most part and he prayed that his sort-of boyfriend would be sober when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> Besides the angst part which hurt my heart to write for both these complex lovestruck idiots, this was the funnest chapter to write. Seductress Ong, hilarious obnoxious drunk Ddongwu, clingy messy sensitive baby Seongwoo, flirty Minhwan, caring nielhwan. There was a lot of parts that were fun and easy to write and looking back over it, I think it turned out pretty decent. I hope this chapter made you tear up, gasp, get angry and then get worried and at the end I hope you laughed and felt happy. This chapter relects how I want this story to go, kind of a rollercoaster of emotions. 
> 
> I will be on vacation and traveling in the Philippines next week, so updates might be a little over a week this time. The fluffy, comical chapter is Ongniel, a continuation of that night. It's been written, I just need to edit and add. Pray I won't make you wait too long and nothing happens on my travels bad...
> 
> Btw I have two new stories with Ongniel fluff and fun that I've been working on. Appreciate it so so so much if you give them a look. They aren't long. Plus no angst or other ships involved. 
> 
> Travel and blogging au chaptered fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913689/chapters/37096083
> 
> drunken Ong on his birthday and Niel taking care/pampering/teasing him one shot: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913656
> 
>  
> 
> Hope I can see a comment from you all. If you like recommend please and share on your social media. While waiting for an update, their are plenty of other stories I have to occupy yourself with should you choose to graciously give them a shot. See you soon! 
> 
> <3 Raina


	16. For the Cuddles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and drunk Ddongwu's wild night continues at Seongwoo's apartment(things are sweet and yet other times steamy but mostly just more hilarity and Daniel suffering at Seongwoo being obnoxious and clingy and pervy).

“Ah, I’m out with my boyfriend right now. I’m quite far away. Seongwoo said he was going to be staying at home. There’s not much I can do right now. Can you take him home?” Sungwoon, Seongwoo’s manager and the one also partially responsible for Daniel and entering into Fantagio, was saying to Daniel over the phone.

Daniel replied with an exasperated tone, “I would but he refuses to tell me his address.”

“He’s attached to you then. No matter how far gone he’s been, he doesn’t do that usually. I guess you have no choice but to take him back to your apartment.”

“Eh? But what if…what if he tries stuff...? He’s been so oddly clingy…”

“Up to you. I wouldn’t suggest taking advantage of him, but it would be hard for anyone in your situation not to. I would understand if things got a bit heavy and...”

“Nothing's getting hot or heavy! What sort of heartless manager are you?” Daniel near growled.

Sungwoon sighed and chuckled. “Daniel, I’m not being heartless. I’m helping him. You think I don’t know Seongwoo? He obviously likes you. He wants to spend the night with you. I don’t know how you feel about him, but trust me that he’s worth your while. A fun ride. If you want to cash in on that.”

“Ugh, you’re an utter slob. No matter how attractive he is, he’s drunk off his ass. I’m not doing that!”

“It’s up to you, suit yourself. You’d be missing out though. I bet he’s a lovely piece of work to tap. Anyway, I’m not getting him until the afternoon. Take him home and keep him out of trouble please. Or there will be trouble for all of us with the company.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about that, I’ve been doing YOUR job really well keeping him safe from scandals. I’ll take him home then but you better pick him up by noon so he gets a decent amount of sleep but isn't late for his schedule and be sure he doesn’t pull this sort of shit again. If an idol’s image is ruined, he could lose his dream overnight.”

“Okay, but I’m not the guy’s babysitter. Seongwoo’s a lot wilder than what you might think. If I tell him not to do something, it’s almost guaranteed that he will do it just to spite me and prove he can.”

“I know Seongwoo perfectly fine. I’m his biggest fan,” Daniel snapped.

That was a sore spot. He didn’t want to admit or like the idea that others knew Seongwoo better than he did. He did have some inkling of Seongwoo’s rebellious trait though.

“Ah, so you finally admit it? Then, I really don’t see why you’re complaining. A million fans would kill their parents to be in your position.”

“Just…ugh, good fucking night.”

“Enjoy your night, Daniel~” Sungwoon sang in a bright tone.

The conversation with Sungwoon put Daniel in a considerably awful mood. He had had no idea that the manager everyone knew of was such a selfish, uncaring jerk. He abandoned Seongwoo knowing well that there was a fifty-fifty chance the singer was lying about staying home and refused to leave his boyfriend’s bed to come to his rescue.

“What an asshole…” Daniel muttered, glaring at his phone after the guy hung up first.

“Asshole, that’s right. I have an asshole. It’s really nice, smooth and tight. Wanna see?”

The singer resting his head in his lap and clinging to his waist, curled up in a ball on the seats of the taxi giggled hysterically. Daniel looked down at him and ran his hand over his face.

He was exhausted and at a loss. He had hoped that getting water and food into the guy an hour earlier would help, but Seongwoo seemed to have been hit by an aftershock of drunkenness. He was loopy, continuously spitting nonsense, being naughty, clinging and even groping him, trying to make out with him everywhere they went, refusing to cooperate in the least. Daniel had had to wrestle his phone and crack his password to call Sungwoon because the guy wouldn’t tell him his own address.

They ended up in a taxi because Daniel was terrified that someone might spot Seongwoo all over him and being a complete mess and say something about it online, ruining his image. He was trying to keep the company away from the headache of damage control by keeping him out of sight. He had had no choice but to inform the taxi driver to go to his place, just as a possible second scenario.

What he had most wanted not to happen had. Seongwoo was going to be in close quarters with him all night. Not that that wasn’t what he had always wanted nor was it the first time they would be spending the night together, but he hadn’t wanted the first night Seongwoo was in his home to be like this, where he was so drunk he probably couldn’t recall. Also not when Daniel was likely to let his guard down and lose his virginity by getting raped in his sleep.

“I better brew the strongest coffee because I’m not sleeping tonight.”

“Oh, coffee? I want coffee. Make me a machiatto, Niellie! Then can you let me drink it from your belly button? That would be so hot~” the singer asked excitedly with a devilish grin.

“What…? No, Seongwoo, we are most definitely NOT doing that.”

The drummer lightly bopped the raven-haired boy on his temple, flushing furiously and appearing horrified. Seongwoo’s giggling stopped only to flash him a seal pout. Daniel was again taken aback by how bratty Seongwoo was when he was drunk. Not to mention ridiculous and outspoken and completely perverted.

Seongwoo turned over on his side and started kissing right at the center of his pants, making Daniel jerk up. Then his hand pawed up his leg and pinched the zipper at the top.

“Eh~ I know you want to do dirty things with me, Niellie. Let’s start here with a blow—"

“Oh, no, no, no, we’re not doing--NO!”

Daniel lost his temper when Seongwoo started seriously pulling the zipper down, biting at the top of his stiffie. He pushed the boy off, opened the door, and slid out of the taxi.

“The only thing we are doing is getting you up there, showered, teeth brushed, and into bed. Got it, mister?”

The taxi driver had stopped being amused and flustered and now was just pure annoyed, impatient to get to his next route and make more money from helpless drunks like who Daniel was stuck taking care of this embarrassing mess of a human being.

“That will be 30,000 won, sir.”

Daniel snapped in response, “What the fuck? You added 5,000 to that from five minutes ago.”

“You never heard of a waiting fee? It exists. I am actually giving you a discount because I understand you’re in a situation. Obviously, you don’t like or really know this guy you’re stuck babysitting.”

“You don’t like me, Niellie? Is that why you don’t wanna take me home? Is that why you won’t let me cuddle?” Seongwoo whined, looking at him with sad, doe-like eyes from upside down.

Daniel sighed and glared at the taxi driver before handing over three green bills from his wallet.

“Possibly this is TMI, but I happen to like this guy very much, for your information. As impossible and infuriating and wild as he is,” he informed the taxi driver while grabbing 

Seongwoo under the arms and tugging with all his might. Luckily, Seongwoo was pretty light. He had lifted much heavier items in the gym so even though he was tired it wasn’t an impossible feat to get Seongwoo out of the taxi on his own.

“Woo hoo, it’s like a ride!” Seongwoo cheered.

“Stand up, please. I’m too tired to hold you long…” Daniel begged with a fed-up tone, reeling in the last of his patience not to shout at the overgrown child.

Seongwoo turned hopeful kitten eyes on him that were truly too pretty for his own good, making his heart thump. “Are we going to your place now, Niellie? Really sincha wonjeon daebak heol?”

“Yes, really blah blah heol, we are. Why does your slogan have to be so dang long? You've left me with no other choice, hyung. If this taxi driver doesn’t whip out a gun and shoot us, that is. Move over a bit, Ong.”

He wrapped his arms around the guy’s slim waist and lifted him, turning to the side. Seongwoo acted again like he was on some sort of amusement park ride, whooping much too loud for the time of morning it was. Daniel bowed to the taxi driver who wished him good luck and shut the door, literally shushing Seongwoo.

“We are spies from now on, hyung. We are going to infiltrate this building and steal some jewelry inside. If you are noisy, we might get caught.”

“Ah, I see…” Seongwoo held a finger over his mouth and nodded.

A serious expression went over his face and then he proceeded to act like he was James Bond sneaking into the apartment with Daniel as his back-up agent. Daniel played along, hamming up the action since it finally got Seongwoo to stop clinging to him and talking for awhile. They stuck to the walls, keeping their hands in a gun shape, softlly singing the classic theme song.

 

 

“Okay, game’s over! We successfully infiltrated your apartment. What’s next on our agenda, partner?”

As soon as they were in Daniel’s apartment, Seongwoo was back to his drunken self, hugging him tight and giggling.

“I have an idea for our next mission. Pin the dick on the Ong donkey’s bu—”

Daniel groaned, then grabbed his head and kissed him hard, thinking it would be the quickest way to get him to stop. Seongwoo hummed in delight, pressing up against him by standing on his toes, his body losing all tension and weakly falling against him. Daniel continued to kiss the dazed singer, keeping him successfully quiet, distracted, and under control as he kicked their shoes off, then picked him up, carrying him like a princess to his bedroom. He had no intention of doing anything but if he let Seongwoo think he was going to, then he was likely to be more agreeable and he could finally have a moment’s peace.

“Niellie, don’t stop...” Seongwoo whined as Daniel tore his mouth away and set him down on the bed, disentangling himself.

“Get showered, wear some of my pajamas in the top drawer of my dresser, brush your teeth with my toothbrush I don’t care, dry your hair and then get to bed. I will be on the couch. If you complete those missions, then and only then, will I come join you for cuddles and possible kisses. I repeat then and ONLY then.”

Daniel stayed stern as Seongwoo sat cross legged and pouting, looking like he was a minute away from throwing another tantrum.

“If you don’t agree then, I will sleep on the couch and put a bike lock around the door so you can’t open it. Got it?” Daniel pressed, staying stern.

Seongwoo crossed his arms and looked away. “Hmph.”

Daniel couldn’t resist turning gentle then, his expression cracking into an affectionate, amused grin. He was just so cute and funny. He knew that Seongwoo had a childish side but he had no idea it could be this precious and exaggerated.

Drunk Seongwoo was sure something else, quite the handful but the sort of adorable, hilarious train wreck you wouldn’t mind watching again despite it would make you wince. He held his cheeks, caressed them, and pressed a soft, lingering kiss on his forehead that made the other close his eyes and sigh in contentment.

“Up to you if you want to sleep alone and cold or not. Hope I can see you again soon. I like you and I would certainly like some warm, snuggly cuddles…”

Seongwoo looked up at him with sulky, sparkling, huge eyes that were as deep and dark as the depths of the ocean that he could suffocate diving into if he didn’t have iron self-control like he had. “Okay, Ddongwu will do it though he really doesn’t wanna. For the cuddles.”

“Right, do it for the cuddles. They’re absolutely worth it. I give the world's best,” Daniel smirked with amusement and bent down to peck and nibble at the other’s jutting, periwinkle kitten lip.

Seongwoo gasped slightly, lips parting. Daniel was tempted but he fought hard from taking him up on the subtle, unconscious invitation. Any more kisses with this wild, playful drunk wasn’t going to be a good idea. The first time they had sex was NOT going to be completely drunk, quick out of desperation, and forgotten. He had changed his mind over the weeks. Seongwoo deserved better and he wanted his first time to be special.

 

 

Daniel was surprised when he was stirred awake thirty minutes later by the sound of a cracked door and some soft knocks on the door jam. Drunken Seongwoo had finally listened to him after struggling half the night to get him to do anything he asked—if that wasn’t a miracle, Daniel didn’t know what was. He was immensely proud and relieved.  
Seongwoo looked positively adorable with his hair half wet and wavy, the striped pajamas drowning him since they were several sizes too big and too long in the limbs. He was leaning on the jam, a shy half smile on his pretty, flushed and shiny face.

“I’m all finished. Will you keep your promise? About the cuddles?”

Daniel folded himself and jumped up with ease and a sudden energy the love of his life looking pretty and being obedient and sweet could only give him. “Yeah, sure I will. I always keep promises.”

Daniel paused by his side before ruffling his hair and kissing his temple. Seongwoo subtly stepped closer, snuggling into his chest, wishing to be held close. Daniel liked that he was meek and affectionate in private like this, as if he was making up for lots of lonely nights. He was more than willing to cuddle Seongwoo, as long as he didn’t start anything fishy.

He wrapped his arms around the frailer singer and squeezed tight. Seongwoo sighed and laid his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his collar bone.

“Cuddles are nice…” Seongwoo murmured softly.

“The nicest…” Daniel agreed in a whisper.

“Especially yours though. Definitely the world's best..." More ticklish, affectionate nuzzling Daniel couldn't get enough of. "I am sorry…I’ve been…difficult, to say the least.”

Daniel chuckled, just stopping himself from rolling his eyes. “To say the least.”

“I guess I’m really drunk. I’m still feeling it. Though the shower snapped me out of it for the most part. I believe I’m more functional.”

“That’s good. Are you sleepy? Go ahead and sleep in my bed.”

“I’m not yet….I want to wait for you, then talk a bit and cuddle.”

“Can I trust you to just cuddle? Or am I going to need to cuff you, the way you have been groping me left and right like a total perv?” Daniel teased, tickling his spine.

Seongwoo shivered, his giggle turning into a sensual little moan at the very end. “You won’t need to unless you touch me more like that.”

Daniel stopped, pressing instead along his spine with the flat of his palm in a firm, comforting way that wouldn’t likely turn the other on.  
“Ah, my bad. I’ll get ready then. If you sleep first, it’s okay though. You’ve had a really long day.”

“I’ve had a really long couple weeks. No, try a long couple of years…” Seongwoo laughed bitterly.

Daniel didn’t really like to hear that. He knew that Seongwoo struggled but he wasn’t aware of the total amount. He hoped that Seongwoow wasn’t spending every day regretting his decision to be a singer, hating his life, and wanting out. Because he felt like it was where Seongwoo truly belonged, on the stage and in the spotlight, and he was scared that he would lose sight of him like all those years ago. He couldn’t picture a day not hearing news or seeing pictures of his crush.

“Go rest then. For once, you get a break from schedules. Sungwoon will be picking you up pretty late and you only have one event to attend towards the evening.”

Daniel pecked him again and nudged him to the bed. Seongwoo climbed in the blankets and stubbornly turned that way, watching Daniel undress. It made Daniel feel extremely conscious but he pretended that he didn’t notice. He stripped to his boxers, aware that Seongwoo was chewing on his blanket and eyeing him through hooded lids like he was a juicy steak all over.

Daniel smirked and walked slowly to the bathroom, enjoying having his crush so attracted to him that he was going crazy for once. It wasn’t as fun when the shoe was on the other foot and itching like mad, for once, was it?

Daniel took his time in the bathroom, hoping that if he took a long time, Seongwoo would fall asleep and give up on waiting for him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk and cuddle more. However, the selfless fanboy inside of him that put Seongwoo’s needs first was winning out. It would be better if the tired, stressed out idol who had lost weight and was frequently fatigued from nearly packed schedules and comeback preparations had a decent night’s sleep when he got the chance. Especially after the emotional and physical toll of the night because of him and that jerk at the club.

The drummer thought he had succeeded at first. Seongwoo was curled up on his side, smiling peacefully with his eyes closed, unmoving. He looked the epitome of the little spoon and Daniel was eager to snuggle behind him and wrap him up in his arms. As soon as he had managed that, slipping in the bed without putting on pajamas because he was still feeling hot from the shower and blow drying his hair, Seongwoo turned to face him, eyes opening. He was sleepy obviously but not enough to go under just yet.

“Hi…” he murmured with a sweet, shy grin, his eyes sparkling and red ears visible since Daniel had yet to turn off the lights in his hurry to cuddle the singer he missed terribly just being separated in another room for thirty minutes.

“Hey, cutie. You should be asleep. I told you to rest.”

“I am resting. I don’t have to be asleep. Next to you, in your arms, looking at your handsome face, that is much more effective at healing my fatigue and stress than actual sleep.”

Daniel chuckled, pulling him closer and scratching the back of his head like he would with his cats. Seongwoo made a sound like a purr, similar to how they would, long-lashed eyes fluttering closed and kissing the ridges of his cheeks.

“You are such a liar, but a pretty one, so I’ll let it slide. As usual.”

“I don’t lie!”

That playful smirk said differently though. He had been caught lying to Daniel a lot. Though Daniel didn’t get angry. There was always a legitimate reason, most of which was related to looking out for his fans and not wanting them to worry so much. Seongwoo had collapsed on stage with a dangerously high fever once, earlier in the day insisting that he wasn’t sick. Daniel would be a fool to believe him after all that he had seen and heard of over the years.

He had been like that in the past as his drumming instructor too. Maybe he didn’t remember so clearly, but Daniel remembered everything about him from even way back then. Seongwoo had gotten a cut from his drum sticks once but took the blame from his members for messing up the performance, not once telling them what happened, hiding his bloody hand in his sleeve afterwards. Daniel had insisted that he went to the hospital and get bandaged up.

“You do, but I wish you wouldn’t. Just like any other fan thinks.”

“Hmm, okay. How about this? I won’t lie to you from now on. So…anything you want to know, start asking tonight.”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it. First, why don’t you tell me how life’s been going for you? You’ve been off the radar and not telling me much at all in text. Us Slates have gotten curious, hoping that you were resting but finding that not likely since you never rest.”

“Right, resting is for the weak.” Seongwoo giggled, smiling wide, button nose twitching as he pressed up on it in his usual habit.

Daniel rolled his eyes and growled. “Well, no resting is for the sick, weak and suicidal. So, take your pick.”

“I pick you!”

Daniel jerked back as Seongwoo’s finger came dangerously close to jabbing up into his nostril. He looked down at the mischievous boy who was having a giggle fit again with arched brows.

“Did you just try to pick my nose?”

“I did. What you gonna do about it?” Seongwoo challenged.

“I’m gonna do it back, that’s what I’m gonna do. A nose for a nose!”

Seongwoo squealed and tried to roll out of the bed. Daniel pinned him and poked around his nose as he thrashed his head back and forth, both of them laughing hard. Eventually they stopped and went back to cuddling, this time Seongwoo letting himself be spooned even if he felt vulnerable which he wasn’t fully comfortable with, or wouldn’t have been if it wasn’t Daniel who was doing it.

They fit perfectly like puzzle pieces and it was so warm the blanket wasn’t necessary. The heat coming off Daniel’s bare chest was like a cozy furnace warming him from inside out and giving him all sorts of happy feels. Seongwoo had never felt so snug, worry-free, and relaxed. He was certain when he let himself go under that he was going to have the best sleep of his life, even better than the last time they had slept together.

“So, what have you been up to these days? Tell me all about it, I think I deserve some spoilers after what you’ve put me through tonight and as your B.I.T. I should get some privileges.”

“Aren’t cuddles and kisses and my affection privileges enough?” Seongwoo joked, kicking his foot playfully.

“Indeed they are great,” Daniel hummed happily, raining ticklish butterfly kisses along the back of Seongwoo’s neck and holding his rebellious feet captive with his own. “Some of the best the world could offer. Still, I can’t help being greedy and wanting more…”

“Hmm, I’m not sure I like greedy guys, but I guess I can at least give you some spoilers this time. After all, you had every chance to take advantage of me tonight and you flat out refused to. That’s quite noble and I appreciate it. I wouldn’t have wanted our first time to happen like that either, well, not that it will any time soon with your V-card still intact…”

“Can you stop reminding me of that? It’s belittling and makes me regret ever telling you,” Daniel growled and nipped him in reprimand along his shoulder.

Seongwoo yipped and smacked his thigh, laughing off the pain. “Alright, alright. I think it’s precious though, just saying. A virgin at your age and looking like that…”

“I’ve been with girls just not guys, okay? So I’m really only like 20% virgin. I swore I was straight this whole time. You were the one that turned me bi. The first and only guy I’ve ever been attracted to, okay? Blame it on yourself. You’re so perfect that unless it was an Ong lookalike, I wouldn’t even consider a date.”

Seongwoo looked at him with wonder, cheeks and ear tips painted scarlet. “Aw, that’s really sweet. Thanks for the compliment.”

“You’re welcome. Now, spoilers, spill. Before the tickle monster comes,” Daniel threatened.

Seongwoo squealed and wriggled, holding him captive by the wrist as his hands drew closer. “Anything but the tickle monster, Niellie. You should know how extremely sensitive I am!”

“I do. It just takes one little poke…right about here!”

Seongwoo burst into laughter as Daniel’s index finger went into his armpit, right at one of his most sensitive spots. Even Seongwoo was surprised how a fan would know that, then a part of him significantly sobered. When he realized that the only person that knew of that besides his family was Euigun who had once seen his sister do it one day when they had bumped into him at the mall on a weekend and Seongwoo treated the younger to a milkshake. Daniel was truly Euigun, no doubt about it…

“Why did you stop laughing? Are you losing sensitivity?” Daniel asked curiously.

Seongwoo realized that Daniel was still poking him. He chuckled a bit more and then gently lead his hand down to his waist instead. Daniel went back to wrapping his heavy, thick arm around him, pulling him back flush to his furnace of a chest.

“These days I’ve been locked in the studios recording with your friend, Jaehwan. He’s a real music nazi, did you know that?”

“My Jjaenie? What’s he up to? Is he bullying you? I’ll knock him out.”

Seongwoo pat his head, getting the snarling Samoyed to lie back down. “Down boy. Thanks for getting protective but I’ve got a strong will and a silver tongue as you know. We battle it out, sometimes even physically. He wants the song another way and I think it should go another way. Simply differences in vision.”

Daniel insisted, “Oh, well if he’s bullying you, you let me know. I’ll sucker punch him.”

“Isn’t he your friend? Am I missing something here?” Seongwoo’s lithe body shook with giggles.

“He is. But you’re my B.I.T. That’s higher on my priority list. I should take your side and protect you first. Well, you were always more important to me than most friends, to be honest. I even stopped talking to some people who said you were overrated and said that I should stop fanboying…”

“Aw, you really are just the sweetest, cutest thing.”

Seongwoo reached back and pet his cheek. Daniel chomped at his wrist as punishment for the cute comment.

“How about you? What have you been up to?”

Daniel talked to Seongwoo in detail about the finishing touches to their album preparation. The company had kept them busy every day but the work was turning out really splendid, better than the group had even expected. They were satisfied that they had signed with Fantagio, since they put a lot of time and effort into the album even of a nobody to make it high quality.

Seongwoo was excited for him as well, possibly even more so, asking about what concept and what were the fun parts and what were difficulties that he could give advice on. They went back and forth between speaking casually and work mode.

“Will there be any shirtless photos in the album jacket?”

Daniel smiled shly, turning pink. “Er, um…before I answer that. Did you want there to be?”

Seongwoo's scrunched up every feature of his face so it wrinkled and curved. Just when Daniel thought he couldn't ever get more adorable, there he was proving him wrong repeatedly. “Hmm. I”m on the fence about that. I want to see shirtless photos but I sort of want to be the only one, you know? I think I’ll be jealous if I know of other fans of yours ogling and touching themselves to your gorgeous bod.”

Daniel beamed, slipping up to get a good look at his profile, even redder now. “Wait, are you admitting that you have touched yourself to the thought of my body?”

“Er…no comment…” Seongwoo turned away and buried his face in the pillow, fighting back a smile.

Daniel whispered, brushing his lips along the ridge of the singer’s ear, “Because if you did, that’s hot. And I would have a confession of my own.”

“You didn’t? No way…” Seongwoo was delightfully shocked.

Daniel nodded, smiling almost proudly. “Pretty much once a week at least.”

“Wow, so you really liked me that much, huh…” his smile was flattered yet slightly wicked.

“Yup. I’ve been crazy for you, especially wanting to make love to you.”

“And here I haven’t given you much of anything. Let me remedy that…”

Daniel grabbed Seongwoo as he started going under the blankets and forced him back up, playfully kissing his nose. “Oh, no you don’t, kitty. You can give me your sweet remedy some other time. Tonight we are innocently sleeping and staying fluffy.”

Seongwoo pouted but was obedient. “It was worth a try. Whatever you say goes. Since I’m sort of in your debt and letting you lead this in between relationship.”

“Good, thanks for that. I don’t want to be like a turtle, but let’s at least take the first day slow, baby…Wait, can I call you that? Or is that off limits?”

Seongwoo nuzzled his firm, smooth chest and took a wiff. He smelled heavenly. “Call me what you want. You can call me Mary and I wouldn’t care, as long as you go around promising to smell like this every day.”

Daniel chuckled, nuzzling and scratching his hair. “Okay, that’s a promise I can easily keep. I’m sensitive to smells so I like smelling good.”

Seongwoo hummed, on the cusp of sleep, “Hmm, really? Me too…”

“I know, baby. I know everything about you,” Daniel answered just as Seongwoo was drifting into dreamland nestled in his embrace. He knew that Seongwoo’s favorite scents were that of fresh cotton, vanilla, cinnamon, the ocean, and tropical fruits.

I certainly hope not. You wouldn’t like me if that were true and I really wish you would never stop…Seongwoo wasn’t sure if he had said that aloud or just thought it. He was too out of it to tell.

 

 

When Seongwoo woke up, he felt hot and like he was being pressed down upon. He groggily opened his eyes, seeing that he was in an unfamiliar place. He groaned and rubbed his temples, which were positively aching, hoping the fog would clear.

What happened to me last night? He felt like he had met Daniel at the club and went somewhere with him and his friends, but the way that he recalled it was sketchy so he figured it was likely a dream. Seongwoo looked down, feeling something constrict around his stomach. It was a strong, warm, tan…arm. A man’s arm. Wrapped around his bare chest. 

Looking down in horror, he saw that he was merely in boxers.

“Shit!” he cursed, attempting to jump and disentangle himself.

The arm released him reluctantly. When Seongwoo turned around, he could only see the arm, yellow hair, and a pair of large, bare feet. He didn’t recognize those because he hardly went around looking at men’s feet sticking out from the bottom of the blankets. He didn’t have that sort of fetish—yet anyways.

“Whoever it is, let’s get dressed and out of here before he wakes up…”

It wasn’t Seongwoo’s first drunken mistake with a hot stranger. He didn’t make it a habit but since he liked drinking but was a lightweight, sometimes it happened, especially if he went out without a spotter or chaperone. He had rather intended this to happen last night, anything to make him feel something besides loneliness, despair, sadness, self-hatred, and guilt at hurting Daniel repeatedly since he was a young boy. Just like those other times, no even more specifically, he didn’t want to come face to face and converse with the source of his mistakes.

“Seongwoo…where are you going? Rest more…it’s just me…”

A part of Seongwoo calmed with relief when he heard that voice, easily discernible even sleepy since they had talked before right after the drummer had woken up from a nap. His heart however was on overdrive and his cheeks flamed.

How embarrassing! So Daniel had really seen him in that dreadful state? How had he ended up at Daniel’s place? Why was he mostly naked? They hadn’t, oh god, please don’t say the very thing he had been doing all this to avoid…

“We…we didn’t…you know, go…all the way, did we?” Seongwoo gulped, croaking out with sheer nerves.

Daniel sighed, pushing the blankets off to reveal his face. Seongwoo returned to the bed and serenely curled up to see better, judging his expression with fear and apprehension. 

Daniel’s dark gold, caterpillar brows were furrowed and his eyes squinted shut in discomfort. He was clearly annoyed.

Seongwoo became worried that he was annoyed that they had made love and he didn’t remember it. It made him more anxious, pressing on the other’s blanketed stomach.

“Niel? Wake up…. Tell me, we didn’t…did we?”

Daniel groaned and rolled on to his side, grabbing Seongwoo by the shoulder and pulling him to lay down, then wrapping an arm around his upper body and pulling him closer.

“If we had, what’s really the big deal, hyung? We both want to. We’re both adults. It’s consensual. It wouldn’t be a one-night stand with a stranger. No one’s getting pregnant. If you’re worried about scandals breaking out, I took care of it. No-one knows you went out or got trashed or went home with a guy from a club…” Daniel murmured sleepily, voice tinged with irritation.

“Well, it's not about that necessarily that I was freaking out about. It’s just…you know…Your first time…it shouldn’t be that way…” Seongwoo muttered, feeling hot and biting on his lip nervously, though it felt unbelievably nice next to the man and in his arms. It also felt familiar, like they had been cuddling for hundreds of times before like this which didn’t make much sense.

Daniel sighed again, giving his back a few comforting pats. “We didn’t do anything, Ongcheongie. We talked, we cuddled, we slept. You were hot and tossed off my pajamas a couple hours ago, that’s all.”

“Oh, thank god…” Seongwoo let out the breath that he had been holding, feeling immensely relieved and able to settle in.  
He moved closer to Daniel, hesitantly resting his head on his chest. Daniel hummed pleasantly and hugged him in a snugger fashion. They were silent for several minutes, feeling each other breathe, listening to each other’s heartbeats.

“Sorry…I don’t remember fully what happened. But bits and pieces are coming back to me now. I’m really sorry you had to see me in that mess and spend your night out with friends taking care of me. After how I’ve been such a brat and all I’ve done to you…”

Seongwoo was honestly ashamed. He recalled that he had cried a lot and clung to Daniel and been acting like a huge baby. He had been a brat. That was not an image he had ever wanted to show to Daniel. It had been awhile since he had been that drunk, at least out in public where people besides his managers, friends, or coworkers could see.

“Hmm, what are you saying now, Ongcheongie…Everyone gets like that here and there. You weren’t that bad. I’ve come across much worse. You were ridiculously funny and cute. It’s my job as a fan and B.I.T. to take care of you and I didn’t mind it at all…”

Seongwoo giggled as Daniel’s expressions and curses flashed through his mind from some times when he had been exceptionally clingy and perverted. “I am most certain that you are just saying that, but I appreciate it. I’m humiliated so that makes me feel a bit better. I certainly hope that it’s not much worse than what I’ve recalled…”

“Hmm, just sleep, baby. It will help with our hangovers. See you in an hour or so…”

Daniel stopped to yawn and then went quiet. Within a minute, Seongwoo could hear him softly snoring. He closed his eyes, praying that his pounding head and queasy stomach would recede to let him sleep as well.

 

 

The pair woke up nearly two hours later, feeling relatively normal. Luckily, they were both the types not to have long-lasting horrendous hangovers. Which was probably why they both still liked drinking. They were just lazing around in bed, watching TV while cuddling.

“Niel…please tell me I don’t have a schedule today…”

“How would I know that? I’m not your manager…”

“True, you’re not. But…you DO know, right?”

They both chuckled and smiled playfully. Seongwoo knew that Daniel was always aware of his schedules, often better than himself.

“You don’t have any schedules until tonight, as far as I know. Sungwoon is going to pick you up in an hour. Are you hungry?”

“I can’t eat anything now. My stomach’s still not so good.”

Daniel rubbed his stomach and kissed his temple. “Hmm, my poor baby.”

“It’s a punishment I deserve. I mixed and took in way too much too fast.”

“Like an amateur.”

Seongwoo pouted, taking offense. “I regularly drink, for your information. I know not to do that. I was just…desperate and stupid. I wanted to get lost in having fun and feeling something, anything.”

“Aigoo…I guess I wasn’t the only one torn up about all that K-drama stuff we had going on. That brings me some comfort. I was hoping that you wouldn’t be sad though. It’s got to be hard with all your schedules and the public judging your every look and misinterpreting it.”

Seongwoo smirked, raising an eyebrow that Daniel this time didn’t hesitate to bite at when the impulse came to him. He was done holding back with Seongwoo, now that he knew Seongwoo liked him in return and had accepted his feelings somewhat.

“I’m pretty decent at acting, as you know.”

Daniel bragged, “You couldn’t hide it from me. If I hadn’t deactivated my twitter, then I would have known from a single look at a picture you were upset about something.”

Seongwoo turned to him, snarling and pinching his arm. “You should have then. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and started tickling his waist. “It still would have. You’re the stubborn type. Like a stray kitten. No matter how much I call you and use food or toys to entice you, you will come when and only when you are ready.”

Seongwoo squirmed, biting his lower lip so as not to laugh. Daniel stared there with a half-smile on his face, the way that Seongwoo’s body was brushing up against his and how soft his skin was under his wiggling fingertips, making sleeping trousers snakes come alive.

“Not true~ You’re the one that found me by chance last night, so that theory can’t apply to this incident.”

“Was it really by chance? How do I know that you didn’t get the information from Jaehwan and set it up because you missed me and were trying to make me jealous and come in and save you and—”

“Shut up with that K-drama nonsense! I didn’t!” Seongwoo laughed, straddling him and putting a hand over his mouth.

Daniel kissed his palm and smiled, his almond eyes turning into thin crescents that almost disappeared into the leftover baby fat of his face. The smile that reminded him so much of Euigun. Seongwoo’s smile gradually faded until suddenly Daniel’s hands were on Seongwoo’s bottom, squeezing and circling the cheeks in an enticing, playful caress. Because that was an action that was not at all like the sweet, pure boy he had known.

Seongwoo cocked his head and looked at him with a smirk, thighs pressing over the drummer’s hips. “What is it you are doing there, Mister? When we are both hung over and I should leave in…fifty minutes.”

Seongwoo removed his hands to play with Daniel’s messy blonde bed hair that was incredibly silky and he hadn’t realized was longer than his own. He liked this color on him compared to his black hair in the past. He looked not quite as innocent and young, so it didn’t make him feel quite so guilty for feeling attracted and wanting to do terribly inappropriate things. Which his mind was then flashing through an index of short yet fun exercises they could partake in that didn’t involve penis to anal interaction.

“Well, you’re not drunk and I’ve got a morning wood issue…so if you’re up to it…um…” Daniel drawled off, looking away and biting at his lip, feeling suddenly shy.

Seongwoo snorted. “What a romantic, sensual proposal, Niel. I’m just blown away and feeling like performing a strip show,” he teased.

Daniel turned sulky, caressing around his thigh and taking a hand to nip and kiss his fingers.

“I’m inexperienced, as you know. I don’t know how guys go about this. Don’t tease so much or I just might stop even trying…”

“Hey now, that’s not the way to live your life,” Seongwoo smirked, laying on his chest and sliding his pointer finger into Daniel’s mouth to be sucked on, his other hand sliding into   
Daniel’s pajama shirt to fiddle with his abs. “If at first you don’t succeed, try and try again.”

Daniel gave him an exasperated look since he had been trying to get with Seongwoo for months now and they both knew that so it was ridiculous of Seongwoo to be giving him advice like that.

“Just kidding. I will stop being a brat. I’m not really a ‘play hard to get’ type, I swear. As long as we take things slow and you don’t ask me to enter your back door or otherwise, I am fine with playing around. More than fine really. I’d be honored to play with this hot, godly body of yours,” he murmured with a seductive look.

 

 

Daniel smiled around his finger, biting on it gently and sucking harder, tongue flicking the tip. Seongwoo licked his lip and moaned, eyes fluttering closed. There were so many nerves in your fingers and Daniel was stimulating them like an expert, again impressing with his natural skills. Maybe Seongwoo wasn’t giving him enough credit since he wasn’t technically a virgin. Girls and guys were only different in one or two areas of the body, after all.

Daniel pulled up his pajama shirt to his chest and then stuffed his hands down Seongwoo’s pants, back to caressing his bottom. Seongwoo caressed and licked his exposed chest, snacking a long while on his nipples, making Daniel groan around his fingers, his breath becoming shallow, his hips rolling up. His boner was poking rock hard into Seongwoo’s stomach.

Seongwoo took out his hand, caressing his nipples and ribs as he kissed, licked and bit down Daniel’s stomach. Daniel’s fingers scratched up his back, then dug into his shoulders, and finally tangled in his hair as Seongwoo went progressively lower, sounding like a moaning mess. Seongwoo smirked over his happy trail he had been playing around with, peeking up, satisfied to see that Daniel was sensitive and easily excited. His swollen, red lips were parted with explicit sounds coming out, his hazy, desire filled, dark eyes watching Seongwoo for a few seconds before flitting closed, overwhelmed with sensations, his golden skin tinted like a sun-kissed strawberry.

“Are you doing okay there, Niellie? Should I stop?” he asked playfully, laying his chin on the band of the pajamas just to drive him further insane since that was a centimeter away from the head of his stiff penis.

“S-Seongwoo-yah, p-please, no teasing, go lower…” Daniel shook his head, begging and pressing down on his shoulder, tugging at his hair.

“Sure, I can do that much, but I have a feeling you won’t be lasting long…”  
Daniel whined, feeling humiliated and hating being teased.

“I can’t help it. You’re so sexy, hyung…But hopefully I can last more than a couple minutes…”

Seongwoo chuckled as he slipped down his pajama pants and boxers in one swift go, making Daniel gasp and shyly cover his face. He got a good look at what he had to work with and appreciatively licked his dry lips. Just as he expected, Daniel was incredibly blessed and his large physique didn’t fail to impress even here. Large, long, thick, veiny, strong…Everything he liked to see and was eager to have in any and all orifices.

“Don’t stare like that, hyung. Is it…weirdly shaped? Too small?”

Seongwoo chuckled, kissing along Daniel’s thighs in reassurance and to set him at ease, though it ended up more making him squirm since he was so sensitive, his penis jumping up to greet and demand attention. The singer watched it bounce with amusement as he continued to kiss and fondle everywhere around it.

“It’s perfect, just like the rest of you. Handsome, delicious, promising, bitable…”

“Eh? I’m not into biting there, hyung…” the drummer responded with alarm.

Seongwoo pushed him back onto the surface and chuckled, clacking his teeth and hovering over the area, going back to caressing Daniel’s hard, pert, small brown nipples. “You might just like it if it’s done the way I do it…”

“Still, I don’t think—ah! Fuck, un…” Daniel was cut off by violent moans and gasps escaping his throat, thrusting up as Seongwoo’s lips made contact with the head of his penis.

The motion made his penis shift, allowing Seongwoo access to more than he had at first intended to take in. He was greedy and turned on immensely now, so he didn’t hesitate.   
He took all of it into his mouth, enclosing it gently in his lips, tongue flicking, lower teeth scraping along the upper side.

“Oh…” Daniel moaned in awe, out of breath like he was forgetting to take in any in.

Seongwoo opened his mouth and slid his lips down to the base, licking and scraping, slightly sucking all the way to the tip again. Daniel thrust up and gripped his hair tight, a thick, husky cry escaping him, his body shivering violently.

“F-f-fuck….”

Seongwoo lightly stroked the wettened middle part, smiling with amusement and pride at him. “Good?”

Daniel had his eyes covered as if he couldn’t bare to watch the naughty event happening, his face splashed with color, neck already beading with nervous sweat. “Very…”

“Shall I continue?”

Daniel nodded enthusiastically, pressing his neck down just slightly. Seongwoo chuckled as he looked down, observing the contrast of his pale, small hand with the thick, tan cock in his grip. He squeezed and pumped, pressing the pad of his thumb firmly along a prominent vein. Daniel inhaled and exhaled shakily, moaning another curse, his hands again tugging at Seongwoo’s hair which was a sign that he liked what had just happened to him. Seongwoo sank down to the tip, kissing and flicking his tongue around the mushroom and into the slit curiously as his hand stroked the entire length of the base, caressing expertly.

“More, Seongwoo, please…” Daniel whined a minute later, hips reaching into the sky to get deeper into his mouth.

Seongwoo obliged with a chuckle, this time sinking his mouth over the tip, tonguing slow circles around the head and sucking lightly as he pumped faster and squeezed a bit harder.

“Holy shit, that’s good…” Daniel groaned in a thick, helpless tone, his hips rocking to the rhythm of his strokes.

Seongwoo used his elbow to signal Daniel that he wasn’t to move anymore. He crossed his feet and tensed his thighs instead, his hands digging into Seongwoo’s shoulders. The lust he was feeling had finally beat his shyness and embarrassment, Seongwoo saw, glancing up to see that the blonde was watching him through appreciative, hooded eyes, his bunny teeth gnawing on his lower lip.

Seongwoo wanted to hear more praise and a lot more of those sensual moans and curses. He wanted to give Daniel the most fantastic blow job he had ever had in his life as an apology and a promise for more. He couldn’t give him all that he wanted just yet, but he could at least give him a great orgasm. He couldn’t promise him a normal relationship because he wasn’t at all a normal person and he felt awful for being a brat these days, always avoiding him instead of talking and finding a solution to their problems.

Seongwoo put all of his efforts into making it up to Daniel, hopefully also making himself feel a bit better in the process. He caressed Daniel’s thighs as he deep throated, sucking hard and fast. In a minute, Daniel was seeing stars and crying his name amidst explicit curses and sweet praise, spilling a river of hot, salty juices at the back of Seongwoo’s throat. Seongwoo swallowed greedily, continuing to ride his pulsing cock until he was clearly emptied.

Daniel rolled over immediately and hid his face in the pillow. Seongwoo giggled, laying over his large frame, hugging and nuzzling into his broad, muscular shoulders.

“Nothing to be embarassed about, Niel. I was doing my best to get you to come quickly there. You lasted longer than most would have, honestly,” Seongwoo reassured, guessing what the issue was.

“You’re too good at that. You’re evil. And I’m jealous now because you clearly have had practice. How can I do it to you when I’ve never even touched a dick but my own…” the flustered puppy groaned into the pillow.

Seongwoo massaged his arms and pecked all over his back sweetly. He wasn’t going to admit just how many times he had done that because it was an art that he had always enjoyed, with some guys more than sex itself. Since it required less effort and his stamina was limited.

“Trust me, you’re a natural. You will probably ace it on the first try. I can give you pointers too. We still have forty minutes to kill. That’s plenty of time for you to become an expert…”

Daniel looked up from the pillow over his shoulder with a doubtful look. “Are you sure? You won’t be comparing me and secretly laughing the whole time at my failures?”  
Seongwoo shook his head, putting on a serious look. “Of course I wouldn’t laugh at you. Besides you don’t really have many competitors. Not many guys did that for me…” he admitted.

“Really? So it’s sort of…uncharted territory?” he asked with hopeful, sparkling puppy eyes.

Seongwoo rolled off him and sat up, leaning back against the pillows and patting his lap invitingly with a sweet smile. “Exactly. It’s all yours to map and explore, my B.I.T.”

“Assa~” Daniel cheered, rolling over until he was laying between his legs.

Seongwoo helped the excited man slip his pajamas and boxers down to his knees. Daniel stared at his exposed penis resting in a curly cloud of finely groomed black hair.

Seongwoo wasn’t ashamed of his size or shape, though it was nothing compared to Daniel. Well, they both had totally different physiques. Yet no man had ever complained about the way he looked or felt, so he supposed he used it in ways that made up for it not being impressively gigantic, or that every man really just had a specific type.

“It’s so….cute….”

Seongwoo snorted and flicked him in the middle of his forehead. Daniel guiltily snickered and apologized, promising he hadn’t meant it as an insult.

“How dare you call it CUTE. You are lucky that I’ve heard that before and that I’m a very body confident person. It’s not the size that matters anyway. It’s just how well you use it, that’s what gets people satisfied.”

Daniel smirked, looking up at him with a playful twinkle in his eyes. “So you’re really good at using it, huh? Now I really want to get you drunk again and find that out. You were so willing yesterday. I should have taken my chance like Sungwoon said…”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. “He said that? What an asshole…”

“That’s what I said. And then you proceeded to tell me about your asshole being tight and—”

Seongwoo’s face flamed, humiliated at the thought of whatever other stupid shit he had said while wasted and there being absolutely no filter in his brain about how he felt for Daniel, or how desperately he wanted him and was always stuffing a cork into.

“Enough talking, we just wasted five more minutes,” he ordered, pushing Daniel’s head towards his cock.

Daniel of course stopped talking when his lips got in contact with silky pink skin. He curiously felt and looked around it, hesitantly kissing here and there. Seongwoo let him explore, before suggesting things that he could do to it. Daniel followed for the first ten minutes, then the next ten minutes he was getting the hang of it and feeling comfortable to explore and try out some tricks on his own. Seongwoo discovered things he liked that he hadn’t even known.

“Hmm, I don’t know what you just did but….fuck…keep going….” He begged with weak, kitten like moans, collapsing against the pillows and staring up at the ceiling, getting lost in sensations as Daniel played with him.

Daniel attempted to follow the moves that Seongwoo had just done after that, to the best of his abilities. They were a bit too light, too slow, and shaky because he was awkward with how to use his hands and mouth on this particular odd body shape, but Seongwoo gave him major brownie points for trying something more advanced. He was pulling it off somehow.

Seongwoo stopped biting his lips, letting the moans escape him as he held Daniel’s head and thrust up, deeper and faster into his throat. Daniel choked a bit, but he enthusiastically attempted to meet him thrust for thrust, sucking hard, tongue gliding along the thickest vein and swirling around the tip when he was on his way up before pressing full on the way down to the base.

“Yes, baby, that’s really good….perfect…I’m close…” Seongwoo gasped, head tossing as he watched the beautifully erotic scene to bring himself closer to the edge. “If you don’t want to know what cum tastes like yet, I suggest you pull off very soon…”

Seongwoo tapped on Daniel’s shoulder, shaking violently, his moans closing his throat up so they barely came out as more than squeaks, signaling Daniel he was about to cum. Daniel didn’t get off him though. He moved harder and sucked faster, excited by the idea that he was about to bring his crush to the edge, causing pleasure to anyone this way for the first time. He felt proud of himself and eager to see what a man cumming in his mouth would be like.

Seongwoo held Daniel’s head and stilled, his whole body tensing as he burst, seeing rainbows behind his eyes, his entire body rocking with waves of incredible pleasure and joy. I’m defiling my innocent baby, I can’t believe it, it’s hot despite I feel guilty and naughty for it, he was thinking.

“Oh good god… Sorry that’s a lot….Shit, it just keeps coming…” Seongwoo chuckled, petting Daniel’s cheek as he continuously gulped, wincing, until he was certain that the cum had spilled all out of the singer and his cock had started to turn flaccid, completely spent.

Daniel missed the taste and feeling of the little guy, but he couldn’t really say how he felt about cum. It was…creamy and bittersweet and just all in all an interesting texture. It was Seongwoo’s though, so he could say that he loved it or would quickly learn to.

Daniel sat up, wiping his grinning lips as he looked at Seongwoo who was red, sweaty, dazed, and breathless. “Ah, so that’s what it tastes like…”

Seongwoo chuckled, running a hand lazily through his damp, raven, wavy locks. Daniel was struck by two things—how handsome Seongwoo was after orgasming and just how much more in love he felt after being intimate with him.

“Welcome to gay sex, Kang Daniel. You’ve officially been indoctrinated.”

Daniel chuckled, leaning in and giving his lover a sweet kiss that he encouraged into a passionate, sensual one that left Seongwoo nearly hard again to his amazement. The tastes of each other’s juices were mixed in their mouths for the first time, a rather intoxicating flavor.

“Now it’s official. I can’t wait to try something like that again with you.”

Seongwoo covered his face, turning shy, his heart racing for no apparent reason. Maybe it was just the intense, loving look in Daniel’s eyes despite he was talking dirty. He wasn’t used to that. He wasn’t used to anything that they had just done. It was just some kissing, groping, and mutual blow jobs, but the affect it had on him was novel and ridiculous(because in his mind it was forbidden, was that it?).

He already wanted more. When had he ever thought that fucking Daniel once would get it out of his system? There was just no getting enough of Kang Daniel, ever. He was a total gonner, but Daniel couldn’t know that just yet. Seongwoo didn’t want to jump into anything. They had agreed to take this slow and he was going to, even if forcing himself to might just kill him.

 

 

“Thanks for watching out for him. I appreciate not having to clean up more messes.” Sungwoon held the van door open.  
Seongwoo slipped inside, masked and with a hat on. Daniel was covered up as well, standing on the sidewalk with his arms crossed, glaring at the red head.

“Someone has to protect him and keep him out of trouble, even though it’s not MY job,” he said like he was spitting acid.

Sungwoon playfully pat him on the shoulder. Daniel was pissed more at that because it didn’t feel good with the guy being much shorter than him. If they had a fight though it was hard to say who would win because Sungwoon also was stocky from working out and bulking up.

“You probably had the time of your life, you two rabbits. It’s clear you’ve been pining over each other. Jisung’s told me all about it, or his theories anyway, and I see exactly what he sees. You should be thanking me, really. When else would you get a whole night together not worrying about being found out?”

“Nothing happened. Daniel is my…friend.”

“More like friendly co-worker. I wouldn’t say we’re really friends.”

The two flushed, avoiding looking at each other, awkward at lying about this. They would have to get their stories straight in the future if people started asking about what they were to each other. They hadn’t thought Seongwoo’s manager would be so noisy. Or his make-up artist apparently. Those two they would need to watch out for.

“Really? I guess you both got lucky at different times with different people then. Because you both reek of sex.”

He cackled at the looks of horror on their faces, then went back to the front seat. Seongwoo pulled down his mask to mouth ‘sorry, I’ll deal with the asshole.’ Daniel nodded and waved to him, deciding to just send the singer off with a smile. Nothing could really stop his overflowing amount of happiness today anyway.

“See you around the company, hyung. Good luck today. Careful not to get sick.”

“You too. Take a rest. Don’t game and tweet all day.”

Daniel was still chuckling even after the door had closed and the van had disappeared around the corner, taking away his lover yet again until who knew when he’d be lucky enough to see him.

“He really knows me well now, doesn’t he…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to let the last chapter be the end of that night but then I was just having too much fun writing Daniel tortured and pampering super drunk, feisty, troublemaker, pervy, obnoxious Ddongwu. So I let myself get carried away with this fun/fluffy chapter that's got nothing to do with plot haha. I hope that you enjoyed anyways.   
> Next chapter will be a mix of fluff, comedy, foreshadowing angst, and hotness that's going to time skip, showing moments here and there of ongniel and some slight minhwan the next two months. Before the heavy angst arc starts. So enjoy that chapter while you can, though I've only completed half of it. Hopefully I can put it up next weekend but if not, then sometime in the next two weeks. Prayers be with me! I did finish my gapyeong lover fics so I should have some more time to write and edit this monster...But I also have two projects that I want to start on in October and get up before Halloween hmm.  
> Thanks for reading thus far! I hope you're enjoying. Don't be so shy and let me know what you're thinking sometime please~ I appreciate every comment, little or large, positive or critical. It's all still so fun to read and makes me excited/inspired to write more and try harder at this. I think it will end up being around 20 chapters or just a bit over, we'll have to see. Future chapters will have to be longer then to be sure I get everything.   
> See you soon, enjoy the fall weather, my fav season of all~ Get out and hike or take a walk enjoying the changing leaves~  
> <3 Raina


	17. Fulfilling B. I. T. Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments of Ongniel's time as unofficial boyfriends over the course of two months leading to Daniel's debut with JBJ. Mix of fluff, emotional romance, complete cheese, comedy, and hot hot hot smut(no pen of course cuz you know Ong's rule).

Days to JBJ debut: 61  
Days as Seongwoo’s B.I.T: 3

 

“Hyung~! Where did you go? I’m dying here. I need your help!”

“…”

“HYUNG!”

Daniel’s cries were like a mule being strangled at this point. “I died, ugh! Ong Seongwoo, Ongcheongie, what the hell were you even doing?!”

There was a crashing sound as Daniel lost his temper and threw down the controller. Then, he proceeded to lie down on the floor, writhing in agony as if a snake was biting him. The TV screen was filled with the horrific images of Daniel’s character being swarmed and torn to gory, bloody bits by the horde of zombies. Seongwoo had witnessed firsthand how much Daniel hated losing.

Seongwoo admitted sheepishly, “See, what happened was, I um…I sort of…got stuck and then I sort of…. accidentally pressed a button I shouldn’t have, they just all look the same and it’s so darn confusing…. and I maybe sorta… threw a grenade into a wall. It ricocheted and…”

“Oh my god! You mean, you killed yourself with a grenade! Hyung, you are AWFUL!”

Daniel burst into disbelieving laughter then, slapping his hand on the carpeted floor of the multi-purpose room they had rented for the night to play games and watch movies as it wasn’t safe to go to their apartments often with both of them having stalker fans and debuts/comebacks on the line in a few months. They both couldn’t afford scandals and the company was breathing down their backs about being sure they remained strictly friends(or so Seongwoo said since he was close to the CEO). 

There were only four people in the world who currently knew otherwise. Well, excluding that guy who had bruised balls from the club, if he was sober and smart enough to remember but then again, he hadn’t seemed to have had any clue, thankfully, who he was attempting to rape at the time.

The thought sobered Daniel up slightly. He sat up and scooted over to Seongwoo’s side, needing to be closer to his crush and reassure he was safe still. Seongwoo was staring at his controller with shame and guilt, appearing as if he was contemplating why the universe had not given him any talent whatsoever only in this particular field. Daniel tilted his head, chuckling with amusement and admiring the cutie.

When Seongwoo had learned how big of a part games were in Daniel’s life to the point he barely got sleep, he had wanted to do it with him. It seemed that he wanted them to have lots of hobbies and things in common, scared that his conversation wouldn’t be enough and wanting to keep them distracted on dates so that they weren’t tempted to do too many physical things.   
Daniel was still working on getting Seongwoo to take his V-card but so far he was proving to be more stubborn than ever about it, never allowing things past oral or rubbing. Daniel cared about him though and he knew that for whatever reason Seongwoo really didn’t like the idea yet of ‘defiling’ him all the way, so he respected it and thought of all sorts of other fun things they could do together when they met, which wasn’t as often as they’d prefer. 

It turned out though that gaming was not one of them. It stressed Seongwoo out further and it had caused them to argue. Whatever they played, Seongwoo lacked the skill to control the buttons or pick up on the directions quickly. All shooting and fighting games he died at easily, frustrating the hell out of Daniel. Daniel realized that he was good at gaming but he was not good at teaching or leading those not great at games. He was awful actually, and he felt bad for possibly offending his crush.

“Sorry for yelling at you again. I guess we better avoid all shooting games. Or just in general any combat games where you could easily die if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Seongwoo looked over at him with an adorable, sad pout, his pretty doe eyes wet with unshed tears. Daniel brushed his unique, pretty freckles and then pinched and pulled his cheeks, making silly faces until Seongwoo was grinning and not on the verge of tears anymore.

“I don’t want any sort of horror game ever again. Those things are so freaky I was about to shit my pants.”

Seongwoo looked at the screen where the monsters were enjoying their feasts. Daniel realized looking at it closely that they truly did have great graphics, almost like in horror movies these days. Seongwoo shivered and Daniel rubbed his shoulders, his other hand quickly clicking ‘home’ to clear the screen of the ghastly images that dared frighten his precious, delicate flower.

“You’re right. They are pretty realistic and creepy. How about…something like…”

For a few minutes, Daniel scrolled through the games, cuddling Seongwoo and laying his chin on his hooded shoulder, both of them enjoying the warmth. They scrolled through the games, discussing what Seongwoo had heard of or tried or possibly would like. They settled on Dance Dance Revolution. Since both of them had dancing backgrounds and they could separately adjust the levels and song difficulties for both of them so they wouldn’t constantly fail, Daniel figured it would be perfect. 

Seongwoo it turns out had a blast with it—finally—and he wasn’t half bad. He was limber with quick feet and good reflexes. He was better than Daniel who was a bit slower, heavier and not as flexible. Also, Seongwoo, since he was in a good mood and for once not sulky and discouraged because of feeling unconfident and always losing was being coy and having the time of his life sabotaging Daniel.

“Yah! Hyung!” Daniel laughed and shouted as Seongwoo tripped and pushed him, forcing him to fail the game and plop on his back over the plastic mat.

“Yes, I win! Finally! Ong Seongwoo’s back on top where he belongs! Muahahaha!” Seongwoo cheered with his arms out in a victory pose, laughing like the evillest of villains.

Daniel chuckled, watching him with affection and amused shock from the floor. Then, he snorted, mumbling to himself, “Ong!Top that Minhyunnie hyung is always talking about might not be so far off as I thought…”

Daniel then went ‘ungh’ as the full-grown man suddenly dived onto his chest with a shit-eating grin. “I beat you, ha ha. Take that, ‘God’ Daniel. You must feel so ashamed now.”

Daniel rolled his eyes but leaned up to kiss the obnoxious, sore winner a few sweet, playful times all over his favorite spots. Seongwoo giggled happily, looking at him with intense affection and this carefree innocence Daniel hadn’t seen in his eyes for years and was proud of himself for putting there. At least with Daniel, Seongwoo was able to be himself, destress, and just have fun like the 95 kid he was.

“Yeah, sure, you beat me at a teenage girly game. Woopdie doo~”

Seongwoo chuckled and flicked him on the nose. “You ARE bitter about it, see~ Losing doesn’t feel good, right?”

Daniel grabbed his hand and nipped at the fingers. Seongwoo flushed prematurely, knowing that Daniel was going to say something cheesy somehow. He just had THAT look he got.

“As long as I don’t lose you, I’ll survive through the pain.”

Seongwoo buried his face in Daniel’s shirt and groaned. “Last life gone…”

“GAME OVER.” 

 

Days to JBJ debut: 50  
Days as Seongwoo’s B.I.T: 14

 

Seongwoo knocked on the door and then cracked it open when he heard Jaehwan say to come in. He poked his head in with a bright smile. 

“We’re here…” he whispered, then looked over his shoulder and smiled, signaling the masked, capped, blonde drummer in red flannel to come in.

Daniel went in the room and Seongwoo looked around first to make sure that they hadn’t been seen going in somewhere together by anyone important. The boss was too busy to check the CCTV for which of his employees were hanging around a bit too often in the company, even the ones that he had instructed specifically not to in Seongwoo’s case, but staff and other idols and trainees had a tendency to gossip. 

When Daniel and Seongwoo met up, they tried to have it be discreet when they were mostly alone so that way people didn’t suspect they were much more than friendly acquaintances. More for Daniel’s sake, Seongwoo insisted, not wanting Daniel to be nagged at by the boss or plagued with any drama or rumors of hanging out with the infamously gay playboy that had ‘questionable friendships’ with some previous co-workers which might taint his debut or his relations with other people in the company. Though he was too famous for any of those backstabbers to insult him or be rude to his face, that courtesy wouldn’t extend to trainees that were his friends (and hadn’t in the past as well, to be honest, though hopefully Daniel had yet to hear about those few incidents with those trainees having long left or been dropped).

They were here at the studio because Daniel had insisted that he wanted to see Seongwoo record live just once in his lifetime(watching Seongwoo sing was just a miracle). He was due for a recording session today anyway so he let Daniel tag along after Daniel did some puppy whining. 

They were surprised to see that Minhyun was there as well, sitting on the producer’s lap. It was suddenly a musical double date for the friends turned two secret couples. They had yet to all hang out together at once since the club incident, which Seongwoo was still mortified to even think of since he recalled only half of the night and didn’t like at all what he knew of.

“Er, sorry for that time. I hope that you won’t think terribly of me. I’m really not usually so bad when I drink, I just was in a tough spot back then…” Seongwoo bowed and apologized to them as soon as he saw them.

Minhyun just laughed and stepped forward, giving the singer a hug. “I’ve seen worse, Seongwoo. And besides after knowing you for years, you’re going to have to do a lot worse than that to get me to stop being a fan of yours.”

Jaehwan was sitting in the rolling chair next to the studio board, his hair messy and lips swollen, suggesting that before that they had knocked on the door Minhyun had been giving him thorough, passionate kisses. 

“You were more endearing than usual even. Drunk Ddongwu is adorable. If anything, you made us bigger fans. Especially this guy~” Jaehwan pointed gun fingers at Daniel, winked, and clicked his tongue in an arrogant, greasy fashion that he had started imitating from a video of Jinyoung on the group chat.

Minhyun pulled his boyfriend’s monkey ear. “Please don’t do something so uncool in my presence or I will dump you, I swear on my cleaning supplies. Only my cute son can pull that off and if I tell him, he might sue you for copywrite.”

Jaehwan looked horrified. They cracked up laughing as Minhyun gave him a forgiving brush over his cheek and a reassuring smile that he’d just been joking(he’d never get rid of his cleaning supplies, especially his robot and Jinyoung wasn’t THAT savage).

Daniel rubbed Seongwoo’s back in a sweet, possessive manner without thinking much of it. Seongwoo blushed and shivered, not used to public affection like that but secretly enjoying it and wishing for more. Though they couldn’t because these guys didn’t fully know the nature of their relationship. Daniel had told no-one, not even ‘Thomas’ as far as Seongwoo knew, not through their group chats or dms these days anyway. 

Daniel had reactivated his twitter and fansite, though he wasn’t obviously as active as before since he had Seongwoo and debut preparations to attend to, after all. All was right with their world, only it was even better. Because now Seongwoo wasn’t lonely, bored, or stressed. He was able to talk to Daniel all throughout the day, as himself and as Thomas and he was able to indulge in stolen moments like these. 

Without the others knowing, Daniel slipped his hand down and put his hand in Seongwoo’s pocket, cupping his small butt cheek and pulling him closer to his side. It was a subtle gesture that screamed ‘I like this kid and he’s mine.’

“I hope you don’t mind us interrupting your date. I just really wanted to see Seongwoo record once….” 

Seongwoo laughed and rolled his eyes like a diva. “As if he hasn’t heard me singing live hundreds of times or seen videos of me recording.”

Daniel pouted and bumped his shoulder. “It’s different though, right guys? I want to see and hear with my own two eyes and ears up-close. See magic happening. I want to listen to snippets of your new songs. I think that’s a privilege of a B.I.T. I should be allowed”

Minhyun and Jaehwan looked at each other, clearly trying to figure out still what that possibly meant. That word that Jaehwan insisted still sounded like the name of a Subway sandwich, those that Seongwoo often got delivered to the recording studio during breaks for lunch. He thought it was some sort of code between them.

While they were looking elsewhere, Daniel leaned towards Seongwoo’s ear, sneaking a kiss there and whispering, “Back then, you weren’t mine, that’s why…”

When the couple turned back, Seongwoo was frozen stiff and steaming out the ears, his entire face red and chewing furiously on his lower lip. He looked like he was on the verge of reprimanding but not knowing just what words to form.

“Anyways, in you go!” Daniel pushed him towards the room with the mic and shut the door behind him while the cute singer still looked at an adorable loss at what had just happened.

Minhyun and Daniel had a friendly chat as Seongwoo and Jaehwan got to work setting up the equipment, doing sound check, and warming up his voice properly. As it turned out, Minhyun had been in the company to sign a new clause in his contract. He would be pursuing acting on top of his modeling as an official Fantagio employee. Just like Seongwoo, he was going to become a sort of jack of all trades, making money from various facets and dominating different fields, likely to become well-known. 

Though actors had it a bit rougher than singers did, Minhyun was just as attractive than Seongwoo, some would argue more so but Daniel would vehemently disagree since he was forever an Ong pabo, so he wouldn’t likely have issues gaining fans. He had a strong following as a model already and he certainly appeared like he would be good at acting. 

He had used that as an excuse to come see Jaehwan at work and steal a bit of time with him behind closed, sound proof doors. Daniel apologized that they hadn’t come an hour later, though he was thankful that they hadn’t defiled the room with their body fluids partially. Minhyun smacked him, insisting that he was clean.

“Ah, ah~ La la la la la la~ Yeah, feeling so energetic~” Seongwoo’s airy, incredible voice filled the room as they completed soundcheck.

Jaehwan nodded and gave him a thumbs up. “Today we’re going to do that new song of mine. It’s a bonus track but if it goes well, I think it will be a hit. We’re doing it acoustic.”

“Ah, I. P. E.?”

“I. P. U! Dummy! At least know your song titles in English! Why are you only good at Korean when you look like you’re a dang foreigner?” Jawhwan scolded him.

“Oh, excuse me there, mister creepily obsessed with his guitar. Who was the one that said their age when asked how you were doing?!”

“That’s because your pronunciation is total shit! You should learn from Daniel, he’s practically native Canadian!”

“I’m still better than you, so buzz off, you creepy guitar nympho!”

They bickered for a while like that with Minhyun and Daniel just watching on and snickering. It was good for Daniel to see that Jaehwan and Seongwoo were almost like brothers and closer   
than they had been at first. Jaehwan was the only one of the three of them that didn’t have a history with Seongwoo before he had been a famous singer. It was a relief that he wasn’t intimidated by Seongwoo’s fame and status. Afterall, Seongwoo was a very likable, approachable sort of guy, despite the number of awards, albums, fans and material items he had now.

“Arasso, arasso, save your voice for the song, jeez!” Jaehwan huffed, interrupting Seongwoo on some hilarious whiney tangent about how Jaehwan had some sort of ‘king disease’ as he put it by flipping on the music. 

Seongwoo had one ear covered by large silver headphones, hands on his waist, looking over the lyrics as he listened to the song. He appeared much calmer and serious, putting aside their arguments. 

The guitar and voice were all Jaehwan’s doing. They all listened to the song thoughtfully. Minhyun whispered to Daniel proudly that this was Jaehwan’s actual confession song to him. Daniel wondered if Minhyun would be really okay with ‘his’ song technically being sold to Seongwoo, but he figured that a compassionate angel like Minhyun wouldn’t really mind that so he didn’t bother to ask the obvious. 

If it was a good song, then obviously it should be put out in the world and Daniel had a good feeling about it. Seongwoo’s sentimental, soft voice could perform wonders to this song. Though Jaehwan’s version was already amazing. 

“Hmm, I see. It’s…really nice. Different than some of your other stuff. Very sweet, light, positive, and emotional…” Seongwoo nodded, then he looked out the window and smirked in the direction of Minhyun.

“You wrote this love song for Minhyunnie, didn’t you?” he teased.

Jaehwan flushed and stuttered, fumbling with some keys that he didn’t really need to adjust. Then, with some sort of courage coming out of the depths of his tummy, he took Minhyun’s hand proudly in front of all of them and kissed the back of it, looking at Minhyun with this incredible amount of undisguised love. 

“Yes, I did. I confessed to him with it and it worked. So, you have to sing it well so that you can make it sell. I happen to be very attached to this song. And this man that it’s about.”

“Jjaenie, stop~” Minhyun murmured bashfully with an embarrassed, shy grin, looking like a total lovesick school girl.

Daniel watched from the sidelines, snickering behind his hand, loving this moment. The two blew cheesy kisses to each other until Seongwoo rolled his eyes and clapped his hands, the sound shocking them all into making him the center of attention again. Which he usually was and rightfully deserved to be.

Just look at him, musical god Apollo himself, Daniel thought, smiling with pride and affection at him through the window that separated them. My ‘boyfriend’ is so pretty and cool.

“Let’s get going with this. I’m hungry and am hoping we can crack this out in an hour tops. I know I’m not HIM but you’re kinda on paid time here, buddy,” he commented with amusement and a light tone, suggesting he wasn’t as pissed as his sassy divaish word choice might suggest.

“Aigoo, look at you being jealous because you’re not the center of attention for two whole minutes,” Jaehwan retorted, rolling his eyes. “Let’s go from the top, Ong diva. I’m not sure you can do this in an hour though. It’s an emotion that’s hard to convey if you’ve never been in intense love…”

Seongwoo bit his lip, fingers fidgeting with the lyrics paper and his earphones as he glanced towards Daniel. His expression softened considerably, his cheeks and ears tinted pink, and a shy, sweet smile crossed his face. “Hmm, somehow I think I’ll do a decent job with that kind of song compared to previously…”

Daniel let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head and forced to break eye contact. Seongwoo kept his eyes on him and chuckled lightly, his features warming further.

There was clearly something going on between them, Minhyun noticed, anxious slightly but mostly pleased to see that it was going well, whatever their relationship was these days. Seongwoo and Daniel, well, they both just looked much happier than he’d ever seen them. They had this radiating positive energy floating between them, which was good to see. 

All he wanted to see was Daniel happy, after all. He still had a sinking feeling that Seongwoo would hurt Daniel at some point but he hoped that feeling was wrong, for both of their sakes, for all of their sakes. It would be awkward for them to work with someone they had admired yet had terribly broken the heart of one of their very best friends. You finally have a really great thing going for you, Ong, please don’t screw it up, Minhyun thought.

“Oh, it’s good~” Jaehwan commented while Seongwoo was in the middle of the first run-through.

He was just singing it however he wanted in his own style after absorbing how the tune should go from Jaehwan’s version and adlibbing here and there, skipping and changing some lyrics in his own unique fashion.

“Ottokhae~” Daniel muttered, hands held over his mouth, clearly smiling, flushing deeply as he watched in awe.

Jaehwan stopped the music. Seongwoo looked at him with a serious expression, waiting for feedback, looking a bit unsure yet hopeful.

“That was pretty good. Let’s try the chorus since you’ve got that memorized for now and we will take the versus bit by bit. It needs just a bit more of that sweet emotion and warmth if you can manage it. Think of those macchiatos you adore or that puppy you can’t forget.”

“Ah, okay. I will try thinking of something I really like. I’ll take it again from the chorus then.”

This time when Seongwoo sang, he met Daniel’s eyes and held them the entire time, smiling as he sang, eyes sparkling and full of deep affection. Daniel was transfixed. He couldn’t take his eyes off Seongwoo, probably wouldn’t have even if the others chopped off his arms at that moment. The way that Seongwoo looked, the feeling that those words were directed at him, the sense that the emotions pouring out of the speakers that were making his heart flip and stomach flutter were coming out of Seongwoo while the singer was thinking of him…that was all that existed and mattered in the world at that moment.

Jaehwan and Minhyun actually applauded and jumped around when they were done. “Yes, Seongwoo, that was absolutely perfect!”

“Wah, it’s even better than when Jaehwan did it!”

“Hey!” Jaehwan smacked his boyfriend, appearing offended.

Minhyun just laughed and ruffled the shorter guy’s wavy hair, treating him as usual like a little kid as their dynamic just went sometimes. “Sorry to say. But he made me cry and I don’t even like him that way. That’s saying something.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s amazing, I admit. Yokshi, professional singers are different. How was it for you, Daniel? Was that the magic you wanted to see happening? Wait, what’s wrong?”

Seongwoo had come out of the studio to see why Daniel was in the corner, rubbing at his face as if he’d gotten something painful in his eyes.

“Niel-ah, are you okay?” Minhyun got there first to Seongwoo’s clear disgruntlement, rubbing Daniel’s shoulders and peaking around to see his face.

“What’s wrong? Niel?” Seongwoo seemed incredibly concerned and on the verge of panicking, pulling at his arm to get him to turn around but the blonde vehemently refused.

Minhyun motioned Jaehwan over with a smile on his face. They grabbed Daniel and fought with him until he had turned around. They laughed as Seongwoo gasped. Daniel was crying and had been rubbing at his eyes so now they were red and puffy.

“Don’t! I look all ugly and sissy!”

“You’re not a sissy for crying at beautiful art. If so, then I’m the biggest sissy there is.”

“Right, Jaehwan cries at everything. Even dog movies!”

“Hachiko, ugh, my heart, I’m already tearing up at the thought.”

Seongwoo wasn’t paying much attention to their conversation. He was at Daniel’s side, gently pulling his hands away from covering his face and dabbing at the rivers of tears with his hoodie sleeve. The other two stepped away as if to give them a moment.

Seongwoo kept his voice low, not wanting the others to hear what he just had to confess at this very moment, “You liked it? Was that what you wanted to see? I’m not sure if I can sing that kind of song but I really tried singing it while thinking of…whatever…it is that I feel for you these past couple months…”

Daniel looked at him finally and sniffled. “I felt it, hyung. I felt it really hard, right here, and now it hurts.” 

Daniel slapped his chest like he was having a heart attack. Seongwoo giggled softly, putting his hand over Daniel’s hand and linking their fingers together. 

“Good. Then why are you crying?” he asked, puzzled and cocking his head like Daniel’s kitten, Ori.

“It was so beautiful, that’s why! Your voice, the song, your face, your very soul! Ugh. It should be illegal for someone like you to exist or your voice with that song. Ugh, I think I’m going to cry until I die!”

 

Days to JBJ debut: 42  
Days as Seongwoo’s B.I.T: 22

 

Seongwoo stopped dancing when a knock came on the studio door. He turned his head, wiping off some of the sweat gathered on his palms on the front of his black reebok T-shirt. He smiled softly with undisguised delight and a hint of bashfulness when he saw a familiar blonde with a radiant puppy grin poking his head in curiously.

“Hey, you’re sure working hard.”

“I have nothing better to do. I should keep the weight off somehow. Without going to the gym every day either. I’ll bulk up and lose my pretty lines.”

Daniel looked behind him to make sure that no one was watching, which there wasn’t many people around at this time of night anyway. Then, he came in the room and shut the door.

“Going to the gym is fun too. I’m all done with recording.”

“It sure went late. How’s your wrist?”

Daniel massaged the bandaged area. He’d been using his hand to practice his drumming so much these days an old b-boy injury had started acting up. Surely it had nothing to do with that he’d spent the last hour they spent in a studio showing off his b-boy tricks once he knew that Seongwoo was impressed by them. Seongwoo had b-boy experience, he recalled. Daniel had seen videos. That gave him an idea.

“I’ll survive. It’s good enough now for a dance battle.”

Seongwoo shook his head with a look of grumpy concern. “We shouldn’t do that. You could aggravate it worse.”

Daniel started stretching out his body, liking how Seongwoo’s eyes lingered and darkened. “Seems like you’re acting chicken to me. Let’s have a dance battle, just once. I’ve always wanted to.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. “Stubborn as an ox…Okay, just one song. And promise me you’ll stay off that hand as much as possible.”

“Sure.” Daniel beamed triumphantly. 

Seongwoo chose a pop song and gestured for Daniel to go first, bowing like an aristocratic gentleman. Daniel walked in a circle, bouncing to the beat to gain momentum, then he slid around on his back, stopping with a cool pose and his legs up in a check shape.

“Hmm, not bad, not bad.” Seongwoo nodded with a grudgingly impressed expression, his doe eyes twinkling with mischief.

Then he proceeded to start popping as hard as he could go but making it look rapid, fluid and effortless. Daniel sat up on the floor, watching mesmerized with his mouth dropped.

“Wah, do you have spaghetti for bones? How is it possible for you to move like that? So graceful and elegant…”

Daniel attempted what he’d been doing with his upper arms but he knew that it wasn’t nearly as elegant and fluid. “Wah, I concede…”

Seongwoo stopped dancing and covered his mouth with a bright, ringing laugh. “Already? That was the shortest dance battle I’ve ever had!”

Daniel scowled. “I know when I’m beaten and I’d rather not make a further fool of myself. I’ll pocket what’s left of my pride, thank you.”

Seongwoo was clearly disappointed. “Ah, but I didn’t even get to see you do flips!”

Daniel beamed, ecstatic that Seongwoo would allow him to b-boy again in front of him after he’d been sworn that he wasn’t allowed to with his injury. “You want to?”

Seongwoo nodded enthusiastically and moved to sit against the mirror. He started cheering like fans would as Daniel jumped up by tossing his feet high and pushing up from the floor as b-boys often did.

“Kang Daniel! Kang Daniel! Kang Daniel! Woo~!” Seongwoo clapped fervently, looking more like a seal than ever while clapping enthusiastically as Daniel started back flipping and tumbling around the studio, showing off as much as he could with one hand as leverage. “You’re so cool! You’re truly God Daniel!”

Daniel stopped eventually, rubbing his nose and laughing in a shy, dorky manner as his crush continued to applaud, smiling effervescently and looking so very ethereal. Despite his trainers and damp hair.

“I was pretty cool there, huh?” he commented with satisfaction.

“You usually are ‘cu…’ but today you are very cool, sexy, charismatic, wah…I’m a huge fan. Now I know how my fangirls feel. It’s like my wits got ran over by a truck and my heart got torn out of my chest. Whatever you want Kang Daniel, you can take it all!”

Daniel laughed, pulling the exaggerating, oddly sweet singer to stand up next to him. Then he wrapped his arms around Seongwoo’s slim, curvy waist and bumped their noses together, rubbing them back and forth. Both of them wore serene smiles and giggled.

“How about a kiss?”

“Sure, I’ll give you plenty.”

“Only twenty?” Daniel joked with an angry duck face, making Seongwoo snort and smack the drummer’s plump bottom.

Then they were playfully, sweetly kissing each other nearly a hundred times, neither of them seeming like they wanted to stop anytime soon.

“There’s something else I want to see, hyung. Something I haven’t seen in ages…”

“Hmm, what’s that?”

They had stopped to breath, resting their foreheads against each other and embracing gently while rocking back and forth as if they were dancing to a song only they could hear, eyes closed.

“I guess I should start with a story. Several years ago, there was this chubby, awkward, acne ridden teen who was obsessed with rock. He followed this really great amateur band. And there was this tall, gangly, handsome guy with a movie star face who was always wearing black and lots of silver accessories in that band. He was a fantastic drummer. By some miracle, this awkward fanboy ended up his pupil. He really sucked at it at first. But his teacher was really patient and kind.”

“Ah, so you learned drumming from an amateur….” Seongwoo had his eyes closed, listening to Daniel’s story with a knowing, shy smile.

“Right, I did. But he played like a professional. He was incredibly handsome by nature, being able to be both cute and sexy. And he had a massive amount of stage presence on top of natural genius skills. Maybe that’s why things didn’t go so well with his group. The members were not as handsome or as good. They were jealous and spiteful and cruel, or so the rumors go. I wouldn’t know because he kept negative things from me.”

Seongwoo hummed thoughtfully, squeezing and brushing his crush with affection, encouraging him to continue on with this familiar, heartfelt story. “Sure you were just so young and sweet, he didn’t want to burden you with all that negativity and drama.”

Daniel nodded, bumping their noses together some more. “Yeah, he was the selfless, angelic sort to think that way. I wanted to be there for him though. I knew things weren’t going well in his group or his life and that’s why he seemed so down and distant sometimes. He never told me what was going on. He just…”

“Disappeared?” Seongwoo guessed.

“Yeah, he did. I missed him and searched for him for years.”

“You never found him? What does it matter? Was he really so special?”

Daniel chuckled, rubbing up and down Seongwoo’s back. “Yes, he was. He is. Hyung, that drummer was you.”

Daniel continued when Seongwoo didn’t say anything, assuming that the silence was from Seongwoo being confused or not believing him. 

“I know you must have taught a lot of kids how to drum. So you might not remember me. I was from Busan. I had really long black hair and I was quite chubby and shorter than you. I was always smiling and laughing because I thought you were hilarious and I wanted to get you to smile more as well. Since I thought you looked the most beautiful when you smiled and you just didn’t do it enough. You used to tease me a lot to get me to blush and called me a puppy, especially because I always seemed to be following you and wagging my tail.”

He was going to continue on when Seongwoo finally spoke, “I remember you. Kang Euigun who changed his name to Daniel because people couldn’t pronounce it well.”

Daniel grabbed his shoulders and shook him, eyes flying open. “You do?!”

Seongwoo opened his eyes and nodded, seeming shy and slightly guilty. “I’ve known for a while. At some point, it just hit me why you were familiar,” he lied, not wanting to drag Minhyun into this unless Daniel got angry at him.

“Long time no see, huh?”

Daniel chortled, shaking his head, eyes full of joy and affection. “I’m just so happy that you remembered on your own, hyung! I thought you had forgotten all about me.”

Seongwoo’s head cocked, dark bangs falling over his groomed brows into his pretty, warm eyes, expression as sweet as candy. “As if I ever could. Little sweet, naïve Euigun…”

You were the first person that made me wish I could fall in love and be involved with someone. But you were too good for me then just like you’re too good for me now, so I don’t dare admit it. If you knew how much I liked you back then, you will start coming on harder and more intense and I’m not sure I can maintain distance. I’m not sure I deserve someone as great and good as you.

“You were so ugly and nerdy back then.” He tried to downplay the moment by joking.

“Hyung~!” Daniel whined with offense. “I liked you so much back then, how could you say that?”

“It wasn’t like I didn’t know. You were blatantly obvious. Everyone in the band knew about your crush and made fun of you for it behind your back. I teased you like this then as well. The more I tease and insult you, the more it shows I care.”

Seongwoo was pulling Daniel by the hand somewhere. Daniel followed blindly, trusting Seongwoo way more than he should (which made the singer concerned and anxious). 

“Why do you have to be so twisted and complex? Back then with your flings and now with me,” he whined like a child.

Seongwoo shrugged with a cheeky, unapologetic grin. “Just the way I am. Take it or leave it. Love it or hate it.”

“But then…why did you leave and stop contacting me?”

“I left for…personal reasons, mostly family stuff. And I dropped my phone in the river, that’s why. Lost all my contacts,” Seongwoo lied, keeping his tone bright.

He really didn’t want Daniel to know that he’d been running away from his feelings and because he was terrified of tainting Daniel then. He knew just where that conversation was going and it was a dead end with them. Because Daniel just didn’t believe he was a bad person and Seongwoo didn’t really want to reveal every single dark secret, not just yet and possibly not ever. He’d rather keep this fantasy going as long as possible.

The place Seongwoo led him to was the band studio set up for JBJ. Seongwoo released Daniel’s hand and took a seat at the white and gold drum set, picking up the sticks hanging on the seat. 

“Oh, are you going to play, hyung?” Daniel commented excitedly. 

“It’s been awhile since I played, like a really long while. But since you showed me your old skills, it’s only fair that I show you mine.”

Daniel excitedly pulled up a seat in front of the drums so he could get a close-up. It was like he’d taken a trip back in time, to those magical moments when he was a teenager and Seongwoo had been his drumstick wielding, cooler than a cucumber hero. He couldn’t help feeling giddy, on the verge of squealing in fact, as Seongwoo got into drummer mode. He looked serious and held himself like the prince of rock, his sexy brows furrowed and his thin lip trapped between his pearly, slightly uneven teeth as he started pounding ferociously on the four drums in front of him, alternating between them with rapid precision. 

Daniel clapped and cheered. “You still got it in you, hyung! That sounds amazing!”

Seongwoo refused to look up, as usual when he played just pretending like no one was there and getting lost in his own world. The only thing that showed he had heard the compliments was that arrogant, tiny smirk he got, like he knew he was hotter than the hottest chilli right then. His playing got more intense, the banging sounds deafening the room. Daniel bobbed to the crazy cool beat that Seongwoo was just making up off the top of his head by instinct, his face lighting up with sheer awe.

Seongwoo performed a drum roll and then snapped the snare, letting the hiss ring through the room until it gradually faded. Daniel was there, grabbing his head and slamming his lips down on Seongwoo before the instruments stopped vibrating and Seongwoo had put down his arms. Daniel came off him with a loud smack. Seongwoo seemed completely stunned, his face tinting a pretty peach shade.

“God, you’re still the greatest!”

 

Days to JBJ debut: 30  
Days as Seongwoo’s B.I.T: 34

 

"Fifty reps with these bad boys next." Daniel patted the machine that Seongwoo was looking at quizzically.

"And what in the hell does this devilish midevil contraption do?" He asked suspiciously, almost horrified. 

"It's a leg press. You can firm up your calves, strengthen your thighs, stretch out your glutes..." 

"Hmm, I don't know what those are but I'm sure mine are stretched out just fine. Can't we just stay on a treadmill or do sit ups?" he whined with a sad, wet kitten sort of look.

Seongwoo and Daniel were working out in the company gym after all their schedules were done. Since it was past ten pm there were hardly any people there. Sungwoon was there to take 

Seongwoo home, Jisung was accompanying him, deciding it was a good idea for him to work out as well though usually the four would just end up at different ends of the gym. The pair was watching various variety shows while fast walking atop the treadmill on the other side of the room. 

The two couples gave each other privacy out of courtesy, and because Daniel still didn't like Sungwoon after their spat over the phone the day the club incident happened. Seongwoo was long over it, practically having forgotten as he had caused several incidents in the past and him and his long-time manager had not just a mutual understanding but they were also sort of friends, as much as employees with hardly anything in common could be. Of course, Seongwoo had liked the outcome of Sungwoon interfering so that he ended up at Daniel’s place. 

They had come there because Seongwoo felt like all the macchiatos and eating ramen late at night with Daniel at their favorite secluded place open until 2 am was causing his figure to resemble squishy, puffy mochi. Daniel insisted he preferred Seongwoo with some healthy meat on his bones but Seongwoo hated the idea of not having a slender figure and his handsome face disappearing. He believed Daniel was just saying things when he had insisted Seongwoo could weigh 150 kilos and still be handsome. He honestly wasn’t though.

The first hour, Seongwoo had been really fired up and followed the more trained gym frequenter with his usual routines. Then Daniel had moved on to more and more 'fancy equipment' that Seongwoo had seen but never attempted to use because they were complex. He'd quickly grown to dislike them, complaining the last twenty minutes about everything hurting. 

"You haven't worked out your legs though. If you don't do a full, rounded out routine, you will have to come an hour tomorrow only working your legs on all these machines plus squats with the bar." 

Seongwoo gasped, mouth cutely dropped, eyes shaking with horror. "I most definitely will not! I'll be lucky if I can get out of bed tomorrow I'm so sore!" He whined. 

"Exactly what I figured. So... let's make a deal. Do thirty reps here and then you can finish up for the day." 

Seongwoo scrunched up his face, dabbing the towel lying across his shoulders over the sweat dripping off his temples. He preferred a different exercise activity that was more enjoyable and less strenuous but he couldn’t dare ask the virgin Daniel for it and he didn’t want to search out any one else to do it with.

"Hmm, thirty still seems like a lot to ask of me getting in something that looks like it's going to crush me..." 

Daniel rubbed his shoulders and brought him close to the machine, eventually just literally pushing him into it like he did with most of the others when Seongwoo showed his irrational fears. 

He just hardly ever worked out. It was a whole new world to him and it was rather scary, at least this part of the gym. He wished Daniel could take pity on his cute ‘boyfriend’ and have a smidge of mercy. 

"Eh~ don't be a scaredy cat. You can do it. I'll adjust the setting for a bit under your weight so it's super easy. Like lifting a book. See? Try it." 

With surprising speed and efficiency Seongwoo had to admit he found very sexy, Daniel adjusted the various knobs and weights like he was a fitness trainer himself. Seongwoo wondered how long he'd been in gyms for him to know this stuff so well. At least it explained his buff, solid, flawless body and his massive shoulders. 

Seongwoo finally gathered his courage to fold up his body and press up on the stone plate with his feet. It easily slid upwards. It really wasn't much heavier than a textbook. He smirked as he easily pulled off ten reps and then paused for a breather as Daniel suggested before with his low stamina and so his rarely used muscles wouldn't tear. 

"That was easy. I've got strong leg muscles." 

He then scowled, thinking he really should stop bragging around Daniel as the tank topped basketball shorts wearing blonde flipped up the setting and he felt the pressure increase three-fold. He pretended that it didn't bother him a bit as he strained to do his next ten reps. 

Daniel smirked while leaning on the machine watching him, looking like a whole snack. Seongwoo put his hands behind his head and they eye fucked each other as they often had been doing this whole session--the only thing that didn't make Seongwoo regret suggesting to work out together, because it was honestly hot forplay. 

He had broken into a sweat and was biting back a groan after his twentieth, praying this break did wonders so he could get through to the end without embarrassing himself. He was a delicate flower and aware of it but he still had his manly pride and he didn't like losing and looking like a wimp in front of his beefy, uber masculine crush. Though Daniel seemed amused and turned on by him just trying his best despite Seongwoo couldn't pull off half of what Daniel did. 

"Don't mind me. Finish your work out,” Seongwoo huffed, trying not to sound strained.

"I will. While you rest. Seems like you're on the verge of death, princess. Besides, you know I like the view. Good to see you trying not to be such a wuss." 

"Hey!" 

"What? You're just appearing sexier now. It's a complimemt." 

"I would have preferred prince," Seongwoo muttered with irritation, his face flushing for a different reason now and a pout big enough to be stepped on.

"Princess suits you better." Daniel shrugged with a cheeky grin, snickering.

The offended singer scoffed and glared at Daniel. "I'll do fifty reps. If you go elsewhere." 

Daniel laughed, rather triumphantly. Then he patted Seongwoo's leg and walked off to the bench press. 

"That's my boy." 

Seongwoo pouted and groaned as he realized he'd been duped again. Daniel had been egging him on like that to get him to do more. As soon as he was about to give up or reached the promised amount of reps, Daniel would challenge him for more or use reverse psychology to get Seongwoo to push himself harder than necessary.

"That freaking puppy, I hate him...but he's sure sexy..." 

Seongwoo forgot the screaming in his leg muscles for a moment (damn, Daniel had increased it another notch when he wasn’t paying attention, huh?) as he watched Daniel laying on the bench, lifting an impressive amount of weights on a metal bar above his head with quick ease.

His tan arms flexed and bulged, glistening with a sleek coating of sweat from his endeavors, the thick veins popping out along his forearms, dark hair showing in the crooks of his underarms. Seongwoo froze with his legs folded, hiding the boner he was sprouting. He licked his lips, breath coming ragged, heart racing, and a new layer of sweat forming along his brow as he stared transfixed. It was like watching soft porn. 

If that were the case, another guy would come over and sit on his lap, grinding over him and suck on his neck as Daniel just kept on pumping away like he was unphased. The guy would smell his armpits and grope his abs under that clingy sweaty, see through, white tank, his hips rocking rhythmically, trying to get himself off or relieve some of the ache, his moans and tongue caressing the blonde's sweaty, salty, warm neck. 

"Seongwoo? What are you doing?" Daniel put the metal bar down, sounding alarmed and slightly amused. 

"Neh? What? How did I get here? Um, oops..." Seongwoo grew immensely flustered to find himself straddling Daniel, sitting on his thighs, hands buried in his shirt. 

He snatched his fingers off of Daniel's bare stomach and scratched his temple, not making too quick of a move to sit up unless his boner was discovered. Thank God for baggy t-shirts. 

"I just thought you needed help. Don't guys do this sometimes when they work out together?" 

"Yeah, sure, but only for sit ups." 

Daniel sat up, resting his arms on the back of the bench, smiling with amusement and twinkling, knowing eyes, his blonde head crooked curiously. "What are you really sitting on me for? With your hands on my abs?" 

Seongwoo nervously licked his lips and looked away, dabbing sweat with his towel for something to do but he was much hotter now from sheer embarrassment, and from other things. 

"That was it, honestly. I really didn't know. Anyway, I finished my thirty reps."

Daniel cocked his head left and right like a curious, friendly puppy. It was endearing but he was too sexy for his own good with his hair wet, in his charismatic face, and all that sweat, his shirt clinging to every defined bump, way too much of his collar and arms showing, his caramelly, smooth, slick skin looking ripe for tasting. 

"You want a reward?" 

"Hmm, yes I wouldn't mind something like an iced machiatto...." Seongwoo hummed, staring openly at Daniel's chest and collar while biting his lips, feeling terribly hungry and on fire. 

The area where their thighs were touching felt like it was being continuously attacked by an electric current. 

Daniel touched his knee and then pressed gently up his thigh. Seongwoo's breath hitched and his eyes widened as he looked up, startled. Daniel's eyes had that telling, dark, devilish twinkle and he was smirking evilly. 

"I have an idea of something you would like even better. I’d say you more than earned it."

 

 

“Wait, be careful! It might slip in,” Seongwoo said nervously, looking back over his shoulder.

Daniel had them pants and boxers down with Seongwoo pinned to the bathroom sink for support as he bent him over. He was rubbing his cock in between Seongwoo’s silky, squishy cheeks as Seongwoo tensed to keep them together to create friction.

“It won’t. I read all about it. Trust me. Though technically, you don’t have a V-card so there’s no real reason that I couldn’t…”

Seongwoo glared at him and smacked his naked hip. “Don’t you dare try to slip in, you sneaky ninja. I’m already furious that you’re looking up things you can do without penetration on google when you should be resting and preparing for your debut.”

“But…this is important. We can’t just do hand jobs, blow jobs, and grinding all the time. You will get bored. I want to…impress and please you, hyung. Since you’re more experienced. Beyond your wildest dreams…”

Daniel whispered and licked along his ear, his hands caressing Seongwoo’s thighs, his penis gliding over the center of his bum, rubbing over the sensitive hole he wished he could finger and lick but Seongwoo wouldn’t let him near. It had taken a lot of persuasive action and reassurances he’d be good and not take advantage of the position to get to this point. Luckily, by his flushed face, hooded eyes, and parted lips, Daniel could tell he was at least enjoying this pseudo sex he’d discovered online.

“I couldn’t possibly get bored of you, Daniel. Even if we’re just kissing. You’re fantastic at that. I never imagined….Where did that innocent, naïve boy that thought girls could get pregnant from kissing go, huh?”

Seongwoo shook his head, chuckling softly, which turned into a sweet moan as Daniel picked up his pace and sucked on his neck.

“He discovered the amazing world of fanfictions and adult manga and then porn, that’s what.”

“Here I was hoping you’d manage to be kept away from that—” Seongwoo gasped and arched backwards as Daniel reached around for his leaking, unattended cock that he’d so cruelly abandoned after bringing him to the edge with a hot blow job tossed unceremoniously on top of the sink earlier.

“You much prefer me this way, hyung, just admit it. You want me like crazy, just like I want you. And you are fighting from ‘defiling’ me every time we meet, I’m sure…”

“No comment…” Seongwoo groaned, rocking into his pumping hand and then back into Daniel’s jerking hips. “Shit, I’m close. What the hell have you done to me, Euigun slash Niel, making me come in a few minutes like a freaking teenager…”

Daniel chuckled, affectionately kissing along his pointy, milky shoulder blades along the various freckles he had, each one a new star for him to discover and worship.

“Already? I guess I’m naturally good at this. It does help that we’ve been wanting and pining for a long time of course. Anyways, hang on to the sink, I’m going to try something.”

“Hmm, just don’t go in. You promised.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, smirking in amusement. He moved his cock to fit just under Seongwoo’s balls, sandwiched between his smooth, slim thighs. Seongwoo was intrigued as this was something he wasn’t aware of. He was curious as to what Daniel had found out with his extensive dirty research. He went back to stroking Seongwoo’s cock without moving his hips just yet. 

Seongwoo gripped the sink and moaned, biting hard on his lip. He was fucking close.

Then Daniel held Seongwoo’s hip and started thrusting from behind. It was just like how sex doggy style felt, without the rather painful penetration part. It honestly felt incredible and was a massive turn on. Especially the feels and sounds of fierce smacking skin on skin.

“Niel!” He gasped.

“Hyung? You okay? Is it weird? Or Painful?”

Seongwoo pressed up against him, forehead settling onto the faucet, back arching beautifully so Daniel stared down in admiration and stroked the dip of his spine.  
“More please…”

Daniel smirked, proud of himself. Then he got back to work sliding through Seongwoo’s tensed, velvety thighs as fast as he could, slamming his hips into the other’s ass so it made a nice slap and forcing the brunette forward. Seongwoo pressed eagerly back against him, putting his own finger into his anal to stimulate himself further, moans and curses just barely covered by the running water from the faucet they’d left on to drown out sounds, though they had locked the door just in case.

“Ah, Niel!” Seongwoo cried out, left hand turning white as it gripped the sink tighter, face scrunched in pleasure, pinkened face and loose raven hair wet with the spraying water he was near, lips flapping as his breath came ragged and choked.

“Seongwoo, hmm!” Daniel grunted, watching his penis disappear just under Seongwoo’s ass which looked so much like the real thing it was intoxicating and turned him on intensely. 

Seconds later, they were both coming into the sink as they mutually jacked each other off, kissing wildly with swirling tongues and strings of saliva, moaning their pleasure and affection. Trails of white cum spilled into the sink, causing the swirling water to foam. Washing the evidence of their mischievous acts away.

 

Days to JBJ debut: 21  
Days as Seongwoo’s B.I.T: 43

 

“Why are we watching Avengers movies again? I’ve already seen this,” Jaehwan complained. 

He had wanted to watch horror movies since it was his apartment but the other three who were more squeamish with ghosts had outvoted him.

Daniel had been planning on going to Jaehwan’s place to watch a video that Friday night after JBJ’s final recording session ended. He’d invited Minhyun and Daniel didn’t want to be a third wheel, so despite it might be a little awkward he invited Seongwoo who had no schedules. Seongwoo did his best to lose track of fans before sneaking into the building when it was dark out, wearing all black, face covered by his hood and mask. 

Jaehwan was laying against Minhyun’s chest in the chair with Minhyun’s arms around his chest. They were often whispering, giggling, and stealing kisses. Daniel suspected Jaehwan was feeling Minhyun up and Minhyun was sucking on his ear. Which would have made him feel uncomfortable if he had been here by himself. Yet then he had someone to cuddle with as well.  
Ignoring what they might think about their ambiguous relationship, Daniel bothered and kept approaching Seongwoo until the bashful guy gave in. He was currently cuddling up to his side, tucked under his arm, head laying on his chest, hands poking at his stomach lightly. Daniel flexed here and there which amused Seongwoo since the texture would change from fluffy to rock hard within seconds. 

He seemed more interested in that than the movie, though Daniel really loved Marvel so he was watching it intently. Well, he couldn’t exactly NOT be distracted by the pretty, slender, great smelling man in his arms. He was crazy for him after all and it had been quite a while since they’d managed to meet, having to rely on nothing but calls and video chats which made them just miss each other worse. Of course, he ran his hand along his curvy waste, occasionally nuzzling and kissing his temples, adding commentary that made Seongwoo chuckle, which caused them both to shake with vibrations. 

Seongwoo rose and fell along with the rhythm of his breathing. It was incredibly peaceful and comfortable. It was a domestic moment, like they were living together, and Daniel liked that idea way too much. 

Since Seongwoo still hadn’t brought up the possibility of upgrading their status from B.I.T. to O.B. (official boyfriends). Of course, Daniel wanted to ask him but he didn’t want to put any pressure on him. He was happy and satisfied mostly just being part of Seongwoo’s life, being allowed to openly like him and physically express his affection in almost all ways that he wanted (sex was still off the table as Daniel of course wasn’t attracted to anyone else with which to lose his V-card). 

“Why aren’t you watching? You said you like this part.”

Daniel snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that he had been staring at Seongwoo with a dorky, loving grin. He reached up, stroking along the singer’s cut jaw and played with his slightly stubbly pointed chin, brushing against his button nose.

“I found something that I like watching more, that’s why.”

Seongwoo flushed, smiling wide and shy, his eyes turning into moons. He was adorable when he genuinely smiled. Again, Daniel felt proud that he could bring this happy, carefree, youthful side out of his lover. He knew better than anyone how moody he could be and that this side was seen rarely.

“You’re being cheesy again, yuck.”

“Roll me up and toss me on some crust, you’ll have an extra cheese pizza.”

“Now I’m hungry again. Pizza sounds good, but I really shouldn’t…”

“Ugh, did I hear the word pizza? I’m getting fatter just from the sounds of it,” Minhyun complained in a louder tone, showing that he’d been listening in to their conversation instead of watching the TV.

Daniel raised a quizzical eyebrow as he glanced over at the model, wondering why Minhyun seemed overly invested in their relationship. He often messaged him to ask about how it was going and if they were official and if they’d ‘sealed the deal’ yet. Daniel just teased him, replying that it was private or he would choose not to comment on it. 

He enjoyed the secrecy and the mystery that was kept between just the two of them these days. ‘Boyfriend in Training’ Daniel barely talked to the group about ‘his’ Seongwoo, just occasionally about his activities and pictures as ‘fanboy’ Daniel. The way they talked about and looked at Seongwoo was a bit different. 

“We can get a vegetarian one with little cheese and you can just not have the bread,” Daniel suggested, running his hands through the back of Seongwoo’s hair.

Seongwoo closed his eyes and hummed almost like a purr whenever he did that. Daniel thought ‘now that’s the fluffiest thing ever.’

“Who’s going to order?” Minhyun piped up, seeming sold on the idea, eyes sparkling at the idea of a fast food he’d finally be able to eat.

The three caught each other’s eyes and immediately jumped into a long battle of rock scissors paper. The one who had to order was also going to be the one that had to pay so it was an intense match. Seongwoo watched from the comfort of his Daniel chest pillow with an amused grin. In the end, it was Daniel who lost.

Daniel stared down at his ‘paper’ hand that had lost to Jaehwan’s scissors as if it was the betrayal of the century. “I never lose to Jaehwan, shoot. Hyung, I think your bad luck is contagious.”

“Woops, sorry~” Seongwoo pecked away his pout and took his hand in his, linking their fingers together and squeezing to comfort him. “Thanks for the pizza, baby.”

Daniel sighed, reserved to ordering and paying for them all but not fully hating it because Seongwoo being sweet always made him melt like cheese that had been left in the summer sun. Minhyun and Jaehwan could be heard celebrating Jaehwan’s victory with a bunch of smacking, sucking, groaning sounds suggesting they were in the midst of a heavy make-out session (which, just face it, the two had healthy, never satisfied appetites so they were always about ten seconds from that). 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome. You better enjoy it because it’s the last pizza you get. If Jisung only knew that you were eating something so greasy that might make you break out…”

“Shh, don’t put that sort of negative energy into the universe!” Seongwoo scolded lightly, bumping his mouth with his nose to hush him and then tipping up his head to sweetly peck him again.

Daniel melted further into the couch, feeling like at this point he’d melded with it and wouldn’t be able to get out. He wasn’t sure what was up with Seongwoo these days, but he certainly wouldn’t complain. It was a dream come true, how much perfect boyfriend material that the handsome singer could be. This movie might end, dreams might end, but he wished that this moment and the way that Seongwoo acted with him and seemed to feel for him even though he didn’t often vocally express it the same way that Daniel did wouldn’t.

 

Days to JBJ debut: 13  
Days as Seongwoo’s B.I.T: 51

“Hyung? Seongwoo? What’s wrong? Hey, talk to me at least and stop sulking for just two minutes, hmm?”

Daniel followed Seongwoo from the café they had escaped to after a break in their busy schedules to an unused vocal lesson room. Again, they had made sure that they didn’t appear to be going somewhere together on purpose and only went there when the hallway was completely cleared. Just as Seongwoo insisted to keep their privacy and not let on that they were more than friendly acquaintances that went out to eat or drink coffee here and there while sharing in Senior-Junior advice sessions.

At some point during their stolen café date, Seongwoo had turned sulky and pissy, refusing to talk to him unless it was snappy comments the drummer didn’t understand. Like about if his coffee was too hot, why didn’t he stop complaining and just strip off his shirt—okay, how in the hell were those things related at all?

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, continuing to then glare and pout at the wall with his arms crossed. 

“Baby, seriously,” Daniel laughed in exasperation, rubbing his arms and squeezing him close to his chest, hoping some physical affection would loosen him up. “I don’t get why you’re like this, but I really want to fix it despite how cute you are in ultra sulky mode. So, let me know what I did wrong.”

“You know what you did wrong! Or you should know! If you didn’t know back then when you were doing it, it’s because you weren’t thinking of how I’d feel and—ugh, it’s stupid. Just forget it. I’m going.”

Seongwoo dejectedly tried to leave after another diva tantrum. Daniel hugged the prissy princess he adored tightly around the chest, refusing to let him budge until he told him what he meant by that nonsense. He wiggled but it was helpless. Daniel was much too strong for him. He sighed and conceded.

“Here, it’s this!”

Seongwoo showed him his phone which was open to a thread on twitter. Daniel balked for a second, thrilled that he had been right all this while about Seongwoo having a twitter but forgetting to look at what the handle was because he was distracted by photos of himself. It seemed that Seongwoo was following sites of him. There were some teasers released an hour ago for their debut album, the ones that Daniel had told him about. He saw instantly what the problem was and it made him so happy and amused at how uwu Seongwoo was that he was on the edge of attacking him. The only thing that stopped him was that Seongwoo was still clearly upset.

“You lied to me! There WERE shirtless photos! Lots of them!” Seongwoo snapped furiously, trying to wiggle out of his iron grip.

“I never said there weren’t any though when you asked…” Daniel pointed out with an amused tone.

“Well, you should have given me warning. I opened my twitter earlier and I was attacked! By all of these edible, photoshopped to even more perfection abs! And look, you guys are laying over each other and Kenta looks like he’s about to jump on you and start making out and here look where your hand is, that’s just downright softcore porn!”

Daniel snickered as Seongwoo went on for five more minutes, complaining about every single ‘risque borderline pornographic’ photo, even those where he wasn’t shirtless or even touching a member. It was clear that he was jealous. Daniel never thought he’d see the day when THE Ong Seongwoo was jealous because of him.

“Why don’t I just strip now and you can take photos with me? Private ones only you can keep, hmm?” he hummed, nuzzling Seongwoo’s temple which was damp from him being worked up. His long speal had managed even to leave him breathless.

“As if I need something like that. I’m not childish! And don’t even think this means I’m jealous, because I’m not! I’m just looking out for your image,” He huffed, flushing furiously with steam practically flying out his ears.

Daniel had a feeling it would make him feel better though and he wanted to but just wouldn’t admit it. It was amazing how after all these years, Seongwoo’s pride was still getting in the way of what he wanted often. 

“Yah! What are you doing? I said I don’t need that! Kang Daniel, stop! Put your clothes back on, ugh! I swear you are such a terribly trained puppy!”

Daniel had taken off his shirt and suggestively undone his jeans, pulling them down so the top of his blue boxers were revealed. Then, he rolled his eyes and smirked crookedly. 

“Just stop pretending and take the pictures, baby. I know you want to.”

Seongwoo glared at him, pointing at his wicked, teasing smile. “Stop with that look. I didn’t want this. I’m just obliging you because I don’t want you to catch a cold, you stubborn ox.”

“Sure, sure, hyung. I definitely shouldn’t catch cold.” Daniel’s tone was mocking and his nod obnoxious.

Seongwoo opened up his camera and flipped to the filter that he wanted. Then he clung to Daniel’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder, snapping several photos. They silently went on ten minutes with Seongwoo directing a photo shoot, progressively getting steamier. 

Seongwoo’s hands scratched his abs and traveled into his boxers. His lips kissed his neck and ears and lingered around Daniel’s parted lips with the most intense yearning gaze flashing between them. Seongwoo kissed him once, his finger brushing the tip of Daniel’s stiffened cock. 

Daniel then took Seongwoo’s phone, tangled his hands in his hair and crashed their lips together, not able to stand the tension anymore. Seongwoo found himself the loser of the game he had started, shoved up against the wall, captured by Daniel’s hot, solid body that he had been jealous of people around the world getting the first glimpses of. Something that, though they weren’t official, he still somehow thought of as his and his alone. Since he was the only man that Daniel had ever been with, and despite what he had told Daniel, some part of him wanted to be his first and last lover.

“Ah, Niel…I want you…”

“I want you too, Seongwoo. Something fierce…”

Daniel brought Seongwoo’s face back to his so he could force their faces together again, his tongue desperate and possessive and all consuming. The way Daniel kissed him that day set instant fire to Seongwoo and put him on edge unbelievably fast. He moaned and whined, rocking his hips flush against the other’s pelvis. 

Daniel shoved his tongue in deep and bit his lip as he thrust hard right into his stiff member. Seongwoo shivered violently and tangled his hands in Daniel’s hair, more kitten like moans escaping the depths of his throat. Daniel picked him up and wrapped his long legs around his waist. Seongwoo crossed his ankles and arched his back. Daniel held him effortlessly and grinded his hips in a frenzied circle, banging him into the wall. 

Seongwoo moved his head, gasping for breath, erotic moans spilling from his freed lips. Daniel buried his head in Seongwoo’s exposed neck, then started to lick and suck his sensitive spots, ruthlessly killing him with never ending friction. Seongwoo closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting moans and curses and affectionate words spill from his mouth as he was ravaged to his breaking point in mere moments.

“Ah, yes, yes, Niel, fuck yes! It’s so close, oh god, keep going…”

Daniel kneaded Seongwoo’s tight ass through his jeans, roughly jerking up and down along his hot, solid cock, mouth sucking under Seongwoo’s cut jawline. The feeling was amazing and he was close as well but he was staying quiet, lost in the moment and wanting to only give and hear Seongwoo’s sweet, passionate sounds.

“Oh, oh, oh~ It’s here! Fu—”

Daniel rocked faster, gripping the soft mounds tight, biting into Seongwoo’s creamy neck as they found their sweet, much needed release together. Seongwoo slid his legs down a minute later and they hugged each other with calm and care, breathlessly brushing swollen, wet lips and smiling with wonder.

“What just happened?” Seongwoo commented with embarrassment, the tips of his ears scarlet and unable to meet Daniel’s eyes because he was ashamed at his wonton actions.

“I don’t know, but I think I’m going to have to make you more jealous. There’s still more photos to be revealed…”

Seongwoo groaned and smacked his chest. “I hate you.”

Daniel chuckled and pecked his nose, holding up Seongwoo’s phone to his ear for some reason. “I beg to differ, hyung.”

“Ah, ah, Daniel, right there, so good, I like you, ugh no I think I will love you if you keep fucking like this, oh god, oh fuck…”

Seongwoo was horrified to hear his voice and breathy, pornographic cries coming through the phone. Apparently, it had accidentally been recording while in Daniel’s pants pocket. His face   
flamed and he buried it in Daniel’s sweaty bare chest, yanking the phone away.

“I seriously hate you!”

Daniel yelped as Seongwoo bit his collar in reprimand. But of course he wasn’t angry. He couldn’t ever be at his feisty, cute, insatiable minx.

 

Days to JBJ debut: 7  
Days as Seongwoo’s B.I.T: 58

 

Daniel acted cool, like he went into idol’s cars all the times, playing up his staff act, as he opened the door to Seongwoo’s van. Seongwoo was listening to music and writing in his special notebook Daniel had seen before at his apartment. He didn’t look that way because staff members had been in and outside of the car. 

Seongwoo was about to head off for a schedule, some boring red carpet black tie event he needed to make an appearance and sing a ballad at. That was the reason he was dressed up in a sharp suit and bow tie, his hair waved up off his forehead like a raven cloud. He looked more ethereal and movie star handsomely pretty than ever.

Daniel was there to surprise him, so he was excited that Seongwoo hadn’t yet looked his way. He put a few boxes of drinks that Seongwoo would be gifting the people there with (surely the company’s idea because Seongwoo thought these sort of drinks were overly priced and far too bitter). Then, he slipped in, shut the door and sat down on the seat across from him. 

Finally, Seongwoo looked up, pulling an earbud out, head tilting and eyes widening curiously at the entrance of a stranger. He stared at the smiling blonde who had just removed his mask, blinking in his cat-like fashion several times. Then in a delayed reaction, he jumped, flushed, and started stuttering.

“D-Daniel? W-what are you d-doing here?!”

“Just wanted to surprise you. I posed as a staff. Sungwoon was in on it. Ta-dah!” Daniel replied brightly, putting his hands out and acting cheeky.

“Well, you certainly surprised me.” Seongwoo chuckled, putting a hand over his heart that Daniel guessed was thumping wildly, just like his did whenever he got a chance to see Seongwoo, even if it was just a bump in the hallway where they shared a secretive, flirty look but purposely didn’t acknowledge each other with more than a polite half bow.

“I had some time and I thought you could use a chat and cheering up before you go to this boring event. You seemed down about it earlier.”

Seongwoo pouted, closing his notebook as Daniel tried to ninja a peak in it with a firm snap. “I really do hate this kind of stuff. The people at my tables are so boring. I wish you had debuted already so you could go with me. Maybe I should have insisted I was put in a group instead of going solo.”

“You’re best solo though. You shine so hardcore there’s no room on the stage for anyone else. It would just be unfair, you would overshadow everyone. You’d end up getting bullied like in the old band.”

Seongwoo sighed, head drooping. “Yes, I suppose so. Good looking and talented people are cursed to walk this world alone.”

Daniel smiled sweetly, running his hand along Seongwoo’s arm. “You aren’t alone. You’ve got me now. Don’t forget that. Wait until after we debut and then we’ll go to these things together. We’ll spend the whole dreadful night cracking jokes and making fun of people and doing stupid stuff. It will be great. Now, let’s see what you’ve got here…”

Daniel stole the notebook with his lightning reflexes, using his long arms to push on Seongwoo’s chest, and keep him at bay as he flipped it open to a page. It just so happened to be his own page and he saw drawings of himself, sketches of his name in calligraphy, and a poem that Seongwoo had been working on.

“Give it back! Don’t look! I swear I’ll hit you if you read that!” Seongwoo whined and tried to threaten him but he wasn’t the least bit scary as he struggled to reach the book. 

It was sweet and had been Seongwoo’s attempt at being romantic but it was incredibly cheesy. Daniel couldn’t help but snicker as he read it, though his heart was soaring. Seongwoo really did like him then, he wasn’t just saying that, it wasn’t just an intense mutual attraction between friends.

Daniel smirked over at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “You have a twitter hyung, I knew it! What’s your user name?”

Seongwoo looked to the side, huffing and turning up his nose. “Not telling!”

“If you tell me, I’ll give it back~” Daniel taunted.

Seongwoo paused for a moment, seeming unsure. Then he shook his head vehemently and strained against Daniel’s hand once again to get to the book.

“Okay then, tell me this. Are you following my page as well? Have we ever chatted and I didn’t know it? Do you like all my posts and secretly save all my photos and jot down information about me in here?”

“I don’t! No, to all of that you just said!”

Seongwoo’s voice was high pitched, squeaky, and much too loud for Daniel to believe that. Of course he didn’t. Because Seongwoo wouldn’t likely have been able to know of these comments if he hadn’t been following or talked to him about himself through some other name. He was curious why Seongwoo was so insistent on not telling him. Were they still in contact then? Was he using the anonymous identity to find out more things about him? Or to spy on him because he didn’t trust him?

Daniel closed the book, and gave it back to him with a sulky expression and sad puppy eyes. “You don’t trust me, then. Or you’re hiding something from me. One of the two.”

“No, I’m not, I swear!” Seongwoo insisted with a nervous, guilty look he tried to put behind his actor-trained poker face.

“Which one is it, Seongwoo? If you don’t tell me in five seconds, I’ll just go right now and never talk to you again…”

He counted down and then when Seongwoo remained silent, Daniel opened the van door and went to step out. Seongwoo laughed nervously and forced him back in, sliding the door closed. Then he sat in Daniel’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, trapping him so he couldn’t make another escape attempt.

“Arasso, arasso. I’ll tell you the ID someday, but just not right now. I want to keep that information private. We should keep up some mystery, you know.”

“Alright, though I think you’re keeping me in the dark about lot more than just that and so it’s very tempting and rather infuriating. But I like you, even with all the black clouds of mystery. 

You’re cute. And you’re being sweet today. I’ll give you a free pass and let it go this time.”

“Thank you. One more thing though.”

“Hmm?” Daniel was distracted by the feel of Seongwoo’s squishy bum in his lap and those tempting lips just an inch away.

“Please don’t look in that notebook again.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes and reached for the notebook. “Now I’m sure you’re hiding something.”

Seongwoo captured his hand and hugged it to his chest. “Nothing bad! It’s just…embarrassing. I have a lot of terrible, unfinished writings in there. I don’t want you to see them and laugh at me and judge…”

“When have I ever seemed judgy? I laugh at all your ajae gags even and I compliment you all the time and I’ve never told you not to do something again as long as it wasn’t something that put you in harm’s way.”

“I know, I know. But still. You might find the things I write so corny and awful you will run away, embarrassed to even be my friend.”

Seongwoo had turned sulky, clearly fearing that possibility. Daniel chuckled, calling him a ridiculous Ongcheongie. Then he brushed his soft, reddened face, held his cheeks, and pulled him in for a kiss. They were allowed ten more minutes in the van before Sungwoon would get in the front to drive him off, Jisung likely in tow to fix Seongwoo’s make-up for all the photo-ops coming his way. They spent that time kissing, joking, laughing, and snuggling in the darkened, secure van.

 

Days to JBJ debut: 0  
Days as Seongwoo’s B.I.T: 64

 

JBJ’s showcase was a big blow-out. Fantagio made a bigger deal out of it than Seongwoo’s debut showcase had even been. That was because before signing they had fans and they had been gaining several hundreds more through months of teasers and hype from the company. They had a decent following already and enough interest to warrant Fantagio spending pretty big expenses on them. They could then surely earn that amount back and with a surplus for the company’s profit. 

Seongwoo went along with some other artists and trainees from the company, complaining about how the idea of a band from an idol/actor based company was stupid and how he had loads other better things to do than be there. He pretended to be bored as the group played three songs in front of a jumping, screaming crowd of mostly girls, many of which seemed to be exclusive ‘God Daniel’ fans already. 

Inside, however, he was cheering and flapping around with glee and excitement and being attacked by feels. The group was great. They didn’t look like amateurs at all. The songs were catchy, unique, and fun. They were all handsome with great stage presence and they knew how to get a crowd going. 

Daniel especially, not even being biased, was by far the most strikingly handsome and charismatic, especially when the spotlight was on him for his solo times. He didn’t try to ham things up to impress the fans and steal their attention—he didn’t need anything extra outside of his skills and his own god-like, confident, assured self. He closed his eyes, furrowed his brows, and sunk deep into the music but his drumming had a natural elegant flair with incredible power. 

Seongwoo wasn’t surprised when he broke one of his drum sticks. It was comical to see all that charisma fade in an instant into adorable, flustered panic and humiliation. He must have stolen a lot of hearts by showing that side of him that was a huge contrast to how he acted while he was playing. Both sides of him were charming in different ways. When he played he was extremely masculine and exuding buckets of sex appeal. When he made that mistake or missed a beat and when he waved rather shyly to the fans screaming for him to look their way, he was an adorable, lovable, precious, pure choding. His face completely changed as well, almost as if there were two separate people on that drum set.

“Hmm, seems like he’s going to be the most popular. He’s got that extra something.”

Seongwoo bit his lip and forced himself back from nodding in agreement with the actor Cha Eun-woo next to him. He put on an arrogant act, scoffing with a look like he was completely unimpressed.

“That’s the level he’s at? I could have drummed circles around him. He’s lucky I kept it secret that I can play.”

The actor chuckled and bumped his shoulder playfully. “Eh, be nice to the kid. Take it easy on him. It’s his first concert. He’ll get better. You’ve had hundreds more stages compared to him. That’s just not fair. Unless you’re like that because you feel threatened?”

Seongwoo arched an eyebrow. “Threatened? By little baby Danny? Nah, never!”

He was threatened but not in the way that the actor was thinking. He wasn’t worried that Daniel would become more famous than him and push him out of the spotlight. He hoped for the best with his career and the band as well. He didn’t think that a band would ever be more popular than an idol anyway, great as their music was. It was just more fun watching people dance than play an instrument. For him, it was more fun to do as well. 

What Daniel threatened was his sanity and the security of his locked-up heart. He was falling for Daniel much too quickly, especially after seeing him so cool and confident and god-like on stage tonight. His feelings felt like they were going to burst out of him. He hadn’t planned on seeing him tonight because there were so many people here and it was going to be risky, even back stage. Who knew how long he would have to wait to get Daniel alone, but he just had to see him. He missed him. He wanted to hug and kiss him and congratulate him on reaching his dreams and on the stage being incredible. He was about to go insane from his own impatience and desires.

Kang Daniel was dangerous with a capital D.

 

 

It was two hours after the show ended before Seongwoo could find an opening. He had lingered around back stage, waiting for all the well-wishers, friends, family members, and clean-up staff to leave the premises. He was able to disguise himself by hiding in the shadows that matched his all black ensemble. When Daniel was on his way to the bathroom, Seongwoo grabbed his wrist and tugged him inside the empty room. Daniel shouted in surprise, cut off by Seongwoo’s hand.

“Shh, it’s me,” he whispered near where he sensed his ear was.

“Ah, hyung? You came! I’ve been waiting for you to show up. Well, more like hoping…”

The tension in Daniel’s massive body eased instantly. He closed the door and took the man into a warm embrace. Seongwoo wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders he loved and buried his head against the warm neck, breathing in the scent he had missed. 

It had been a whole week since they’d been able to be together physically. He was full swing in the final stages of his comeback preparations and Daniel and been obviously busy with the showcase and their first ever week of pre-recording lives on music shows, plus their bonus music video for their runner-up song. They had only been able to message and send audio here and there between breaks when they weren’t passing out as soon as they closed their eyes for more than ten seconds. Though of course, Seongwoo had watched the music video several hundred times.

“Hmm, I missed you, baby. You feel better than I remember. God, it’s really been too long. Who would have thought I’d get so whipped I couldn’t handle going more than a week without seeing you face to face? I mean, at one point I went two years, you know!”

Daniel laughed deeply in Seongwoo’s ear which he kept peppering with kisses, squeezing him tight enough Seongwoo feared his weak spine might snap and he’d have to kiss his idol career goodbye. He enjoyed that feeling though, the feeling that he was loved and missed terribly. Daniel was a person who’s actions and words always matched, and in fact his actions spoke much louder than words. They practically shouted ‘you are the most precious person in the world to me, please be mine forever I beg of you!’ 

Seongwoo squeezed him tighter and sniffed again, touched, happy tears falling from his cheeks. He felt blessed to be this loved and cared for despite being the last person in the world to deserve it. He also felt so proud of his sweet, dorky, pure, clumsy little Euigun who had grown so much from when he’d barely been able to hold the sticks properly.

“That performance was amazing. Miraculous. You were wonderful. You totally belonged there. You owned it. I couldn’t take my eyes off you and it was really hard to keep acting indifferent. I wanted to fanboy so hard core but I couldn’t since I wasn’t alone. You really were just…ah, you made me speechless, you did so well. I’m proud of you, my Daniel, my little cute tubby Euigun. You’ve grown so much. It feels like just yesterday I was teaching you a snare was not supposed to be hit with your hand…”

Daniel heard him sniffle some more and felt a dampness on his neck. Seongwoo was turning sentimental again, he realized. This man had such intense emotions and such a kind, caring, giving heart. He didn’t understand still why he disliked himself and insisted that he wouldn’t make a good boyfriend. 

Like he could ever hate Seongwoo. Like Seongwoo could really harm someone or do anything terrible. He couldn’t harm a fly or make a baby cry if his life depended on it. If he broke something accidentally, he would buy ten more of the same thing though no-one he insisted he had to. That was why Daniel loved him so much more as time went on. He was just so…unbelievably good and lovable.

“Aigoo, don’t go getting emotional on me again. This is a happy occasion. And I don’t want to think of back then. It’s embarrassing. Just forget that clueless dork every happened. I’m a totally different person now.”

Daniel rubbed Seongwoo’s back, kissing and nuzzling all over his neck and cheek. Seongwoo sniffled some more and wiped his face, standing up straight. Now that he’d adjusted, he could see Seongwoo much clearer, even without there being much light in the room, only that coming from the cracked door.

“It’s just…yeah, I think it all hit me today, hard. You really are different. And…I like both but I like this version even more. Just…so much that it…it hurts, in fact. I really like you, Daniel.”

“I really like you too, Seongwoo. I think I’m getting cavities though. I had no idea you could possibly be this sweet. It’s dangerous for my heart. You could spread out these moments, surprises, and confessions a bit, you know. Spare my poor heart.”

Daniel playfully kissed over his wet cheeks and then moved to his lips. They got lost in kissing innocent and sweet for who knew how many minutes. Both of them thinking something but not voicing it. 

They felt ready to take this relationship to the next level. Things had been splendid and without a speck of drama the last two months. They were able to hide their meetings well and their feelings were growing stronger each week. They hadn’t grown bored or irritated with each other in the slightest. They, Seongwoo included, were thinking at that moment that this would be just about the perfect time to be official. They had waited long enough. 

The only thing left to be determined was…who was going to admit to that desire first? Who would be brave enough to pose that perilous question, boldly facing their fear of rejection and losing the good thing they had going they’d been leaving untouched to take its own course head on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been awhile~ Sorry I wanted to get this up a bit sooner but the chapter turned into a massive 15K which takes forever to edit. I had 7 different things I wanted to write about all different variations of sweet, fluffy, funny and hot. These guys have now all been in relationships for over two months. I think they had their fun. I hope that you enjoyed their time together. Because now comes the angst parts with one or possibly two couples splitting and mixing up messily. Coming up on the reason this is tagged as a love square story. I'll see you as soon as I can! But it might take longer than normal to write this first angst chapter since I don't have it all fleshed out just yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading up until now and that I can hear your thoughts today~ Thanks for your support, love you all!
> 
> <3 Raina


	18. Downward Spiral to Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I tell you anything then it won't be a surprise. Sh** goes down, people make drunk mistakes, confessions are made, betrayal happens, hearts are broken, couples are split apart. It's a downward spiral into tragedy. Hope you pay attention to the beginning half or so, it's blanketed in forshadowing. I worked hard on this chapter, so so so hard, I hope you leave a comment even though you might be crying and hate me.
> 
> Oh, warning. Heavy angst and jackassery. Bring tissues and something like a doll you can squeeze and then beat up and then squeeze again.

"Do you want to go out for coffee?"

 

In his defence, Minhyun's invitation that fateful day when the drama started WAS completely innocent. He had just finished up his schedule of photo shoots followed by acting class. He had run into Seongwoo who looked exhausted after shooting his music video as they left Fantagio’s front doors. He looked great though under all that make-up and incredible styling under the artist Jisung's magical fingers. Enough that Minhyun's heart skipped a beat and for a brief second old feelings came back.

 

Once you liked Ong Seongwoo, there was never any real getting over him, most certainly no forgetting or hating him he figured. No matter what bad he might have done. Not when Minhyun knew he was a good person deep down. Not when he was so damn attractive and lovable on top of that. Anyone in the world could become an Ongholic if they gave him ten minutes of their lives and full attention without judgement from preconceived notions or rumors.

 

He might like someone else more. He might feel concerned and envious about Seongwoo taking all the time and attention of his best friend, who he also could admit on some level he liked in a not so friendly way and always had(he just hadn't felt there was any room to approach the drummer back then with his intense Seongwoo infatuation). He had wanted better for Daniel though, that was another reason he had stayed away and went for someone a bit more like himself, or at least someone who could understand his past and his ways and fully accept him despite that.

 

Daniel deserved a guy that would treat him like a king and put the drummer's needs above his own. Someone that he could trust with his whole heart and that would never make him cry. He had been sure Seongwoo could never be that, just as he was sure he likely couldn’t. They might like Daniel. But they couldn't love him selflessly. Seongwoo especially couldn't give him what he needed.

 

Minhyun had called Seongwoo out after weeks of debate because he sort of wanted to talk to Ong alone about it. Plus, as a fan, he could clearly see the guy needed a break. To Seongwoo, the most relaxing paradise was and always had been a café with a nice atmosphere and softly playing music. They had gone several times in the past after their shoots, every once in a while on the weekend when Seongwoo defaulted to him to get out of his house since he wasn't a home body like Daniel and Jaehwan were. He had known then as well though that he wasn’t the only person that Seongwoo saw, and that it didn’t mean that Seongwoo saw him as someone special.

 

"Sure, it will be like old times." Seongwoo's smile was tired but friendly and grateful.

 

Minhyun held the door, subtly patting his back as he stepped out, chuckling. "It can't really be. Not with all things. But I guess the Samoyed wouldn't kill me for doing this much..."

 

Minhyun skipped up to his side and put his hand through his arm, linking them intimately. Seongwoo looked at him with surprise and then delighted amusement, following naturally into step. It had always been easy for them to walk together since their pacing and leg length was similar. Jaehwan had shorter legs and walked slower than Minhyun. Daniel had longer legs, so Seongwoo had to walk faster than his normal preferred gate.

 

Seongwoo was able to relax visually and then it really felt like old times. The resentment and annoyance Minhyun had been feeling towards Seongwoo these days decreased. He felt relieved by that, some of the guilt knotted inside of him lessening. They both experienced nostalgia as they fell into old patterns.

 

"I'm relieved. I was starting to think you hated me."

 

"Why would I ever? Nonsense~"

 

"I guess I just felt a shift after I started getting close to Daniel. Like you didn't like that. Like you turned colder."

 

"Hmm, was I bring that way? Sorry I didn't realize I was so obvious. I was just concerned about both of you. Getting hurt, getting discovered and having it harm your careers. I can’t say I have fully approved of your relationship…"

 

Seongwoo nodded with a thoughtful look. "I understand if you feel that way. Or I did. But then I started looking closer at the way you look and talk with him. And I think it's some other reason."

 

Minhyun appeared confused and hesitant. "How so?"

 

"You don’t see it? I think you are jealous of me and wish our situations were reversed," Seongwoo said bluntly. "You like Daniel."

 

Minhyun snorted and his face heated, no telling why. "As if I could possibly. He's my friend. He's not even my type.”

 

"A sweetheart with a super fit body and a masculine, handsome face? Oh, come on, he's everyone's type," Seongwoo teased, shaking Minhyun's arm.

 

Minhyun rolled his eyes, flushing deeper. "I seriously don't. He's all yours, choding habits and all. I have Jaehwan."

 

"Yeah, but part of you wants both and compares them despite of that. I know it. We're cut from the same cloth, Minnie. We're not made to be held down monogamous."

 

"Don't show off using big words. That's overlapping with my character too much." Minhyun playfully kicked him.

 

"Well, whatever then. Whether you choose to admit your feelings or not, Minnie, Daniel is mine. I won't give him up so easily."

 

Minhyun half smiled, having mixed feelings about that statement and how sure and possessive Seongwoo sounded. It sort of irked him and turned his stomach in an unpleasant way.

 

"So, are you guys official?"

 

Seongwoo sighed, looking troubled and speaking only after they’d travelled another block. "He wants to be but I'm not sure I'm ready. Did you know he's a virgin?"

 

"Yeah, of course I did. Best friend here, hello~ I know everything about Niel there is to know even the stuff that’s not worth knowing," Minhyun bragged. 

 

They stopped talking to order at the counter with the barista. Minhyun treated Seongwoo since he was the older one and the one who invited him out.

 

"You're just trying to make me jealous on purpose with that sort of statement to test how much I like your friend, huh?"

 

Minhyun mimicked Seongwoo's smirk, the two handsome tall pale brunette's looking like a magazine cover, then making the barista look like she might just faint from the combined visual attack.

 

"Maybe. Why don't you start telling me what on Earth is a B.I.T."

 

"It's English. For Boyfriend in Training."

 

They both laughed because the idea was crazy plus it was a cute name.

 

"I don't want to hurt him by being a crappy boyfriend but I don't have any experience, nor the confidence, to do well. So, I had him put me in a probationary period."

 

Minhyun understood exactly where he was coming from. "I get that. But at the same time with that sort of half relationship, you are inviting emotional trouble if a misunderstanding were to happen."

 

Seongwoo shrugged. "Why would there be a misunderstanding? I don't meet other guys outside of work now. We can always talk about it before jumping to jealous conclusions. We’re both adults. He's not so hot headed and irrational."

 

"No, he's not, you’re right. He is surprisingly mature at times, when it counts. But he is sensitive and driven much more by that than what we're used to. If he gets hurt, he might not talk to you about it."

 

"You mean if there's a problem? He might feel like he can't come to me to talk about it?" Seongwoo sobered at the idea as he pondered that logical comment, then he brightened.

 

"Well, we are all friends. He would go to you or Jaehwan, surely. Then you could tell me why he's upset and I'll go to Niel no matter what schedule I have to ditch and fix it."

 

Minhyun narrowed his eyes and scolded sternly, "You should be careful. Not too much schedule ditching."

 

Seongwoo laughed, then childishly stuck out his tongue, looking several years younger. "Hey it's my career, I can ruin it for whoever whenever I want to."

 

Minhyun chuckled softly, looking at the handsome singer he’d once been immensely crushing on with fondness. "That's true. You're an adult. Plus, you've always been the sort to do whatever you wanted."

 

"Right, I've always been a wild, selfish bastard."

 

They both laughed, beaming smiles adding to the bright lighting in the cafe.

 

"You know, even after what I know you have done, I never thought of you like that. You might be a selfish, sex crazed coward. But you're not a bad person. In fact, there's lots of good in you. Even more so now than there was years ago."

 

Seongwoo squeezed the hand that was in his, comforting him. It was like Minhyun could see straight into his soul, and see what the root of his issues were that were stopping him from being official with Daniel.

 

"I don't know about that, but I certainly wish there was. I wish I was even half as good as him. Then I would be assured to go to heaven."

 

"You are a caring person, Seongwoo. Sweet and giving and understanding and patient. No one treats your fans the way you do, thinks sentimentally and deeply the way you do. No one who's bad can write the things you write. You should have more confidence and not hate on yourself so much."

 

Seongwoo scoffed, looking down mesmerized at the finger that was rubbing his own. "I write and then I go around fucking random guys I barely know. Leaving behind everyone who ever starts to care for me coldly. I'm sorry about that Minhyun. That's what happened, I know I gave excuses otherwise. At that time, I was scared when you confessed and I didn't like you enough to take a risk, not like with Daniel. I'm terrified to hurt him and lose what we have. He makes me so...gah, I can't even explain."

 

Minhyun chuckled, gazing over at the suddenly shy, blushing man biting his lower lip with affection that he had never been able to fully throw away.

 

"I think the word you are looking for is happy. Complete. Jaehwan makes me feel that way too, I think. He makes me feel like a decent person and like myself. He makes me want to be a better person and I'm becoming one. Maybe you have found your other half and your loneliness and fears are fading finally."

 

"Yeah, something like that."

 

"Good, I'm glad to know you are serious about this. Just promise me you won't screw it up."

 

Seongwoo shook his head in mock horror. "I wouldn't! I swear I won't hurt him."

 

For a long while, they looked down at each other's clasped hands as they sort of thumb wrestled. It wasn’t an intimate, charged gesture like it had been before. They were truly just comrades now, those sparks and old flames faded while being in love with someone else. The attraction was still there but it was dulled and much easier to fight off now. The people they were with were too precious to lose over hooking up again.

 

Seongwoo spoke what was on his mind, "Do you think it's time we tell them about us? About the past?"

 

Minhyun was thoughtful and silent for several moments then he shook his head glumly. "It would make it uncomfortable for us to all be together. Even if they took it well. Jae might, because he gets us, but I don't think Daniel would so much."

 

Seongwoo sighed. "That's what I figured. The guilt is eating me up whenever I'm with him though. The words are often right there on my tongue, dying to get out…"

 

"You’ve just got to forget about it and take it to the grave. It was something that happened when we were different people. End of story, happy ending, let’s bury it."

 

Seongwoo bit his lip looking uncertain and anxious. "But the last time…"

 

"That was a mistake. We got caught up in old feelings that's all. Listen, Seongwoo, they can't know about that. We will lose them. Which we don’t want. Take your guilt and channel it into positive things instead of confessing and stirring up trouble. Try to be even better to him today than the previous day. Make it up to him and gradually clear your conscious. He doesn't need to know that we have ever been more than friends, especially since you and him started talking. He will be hurt and weirded out."

 

Seongwoo nodded, looking glummer than ever at having to further shoulder these secrets. "Yeah, you're right. Take it to my grave, I will... We're just so close now and I hate hiding things from him when he's incredibly open with me..."

 

That was all the reporter needed who had been stalking Seongwoo in order to catch a scandal to ruin his comeback. The reporter was actually a former burned trainee of Fantagio. He knew that if he tailed Seongwoo long enough he would be able to catch something with which to use as an article that would show the world he was a fraternizing gay with series of messy relationships with other debuted celebrities and current/ex trainees. Now he had enough to write plus clear pictures of the two obvious lovers that would plant a firm seed of doubt in the public's mind.

 

"That's what you get, Ong, using me for sex and dumping me so heartlessly. You will finally get what you deserve."

 

 

 

 

Two weeks into Daniel's debut, Seongwoo had his comeback. Daniel of course went to the show and though he was careful he was recognized by a loyal Fantagio fan. That's where rumors started spreading that the two were unusually close. Seongwoo didn't help that when he hugged and whispered to Daniel at Music Bank. They had been at the back of the crowd but it turned out their fans had eagle eyes.

 

Some knowing that Daniel was a fan of Seongwoo and that Seongwoo had acted sweet with him made their imaginations go active. The Ongniel ship that had been dormant came back with a vengeance, blowing up all over the internet. Of course it was just suspicions but the CEO didn't like that. He told Seongwoo that though he didn't care what sort of relationship they had, they needed to keep apart from each other for a while until rumors died down and fans chilled.

 

That was how Seongwoo and Daniel ended up not being able to meet indefinitely and how Jaehwan ended up as a cover up for being his best friend possible special other in the company. Fans clutched at that and ate it all up since Jaehwan was handsome and seemed to suit Seongwoo since he was short and fluffy and cutely handsome.

 

Jaehwan didn't mind so much and neither did Minhyun. They were mature and understood this was sometimes necessary in this industry. Daniel hated it though. He wanted to change the industry, not just to bend to its strange norms. He wanted to come out with Seongwoo, not necessarily about the nature of their closeness but that they were gay and they were friends seeing each other with good intentions. He didn't like living lies nor care if fake fans left and the value of his group dropped.

 

Minhyun and Jaehwan met and talked to him often, trying to help him out and see reason before he did something foolish. Seongwoo vehemently disagreed about coming out and they felt the same way on every count. Seongwoo's career would run into exponential difficulties if the public knew for certain he was gay and especially if he was claimed by someone.

 

More in everyone's concerned mind was Daniel who had just debuted. The popularity of the band was climbing steadily, Daniel being at the center of it. He was already getting offers. A scandal at this crucial time would tank his career just when it had started. He would lose all his money in grievances to the company. He would be buried with other unknowns. Seongwoo could survive just barely because of his large fanbase and all the good things the public knew him for. It wasn't going to be the same for a rookie with a small fanbase and little known about his true character.

 

"Forget it. You guys can't understand me since you’re shrouding your relationship in secrecy. You don't love each other enough, I see! Or you are just as twisted and fucked up as this whole industry!"

 

Daniel left the restaurant like that, slamming the door not even having touched the ramen they'd paid for. Minhyun sighed and ran a hand over his face. Jaehwan crossed his arms and shook his head looking glum and strained.

 

"What a mess. He's too young and righteous for this industry..." he commented.

 

Minhyun agreed whole heartedly. "He's just too pure and naive. It's his greatest strength and an attractive point, but at this point it could become his downfall. There's gotta be some way to get through to him..."

 

"As long as he cares for Seongwoo who is firmly against it we are safe. He won't do what would make Seongwoo really angry or will put Seongwoo’s dreams at stake."

 

"Right, it sucks having someone you care for angry at you. Speaking of..."

 

Jaehwan instantly turned cold, turning away and crossing his arms. Minhyun sighed, expression down-trodden and tired.

 

"What's it this time?"

 

"Still the same thing. You know it."

 

Minhyun wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, saying softly, "You're imagining that, Jae. I don't like Daniel that way. I only like you that way."

 

"It sure doesn't seem like it, let me just say. Always ‘Daniel did this, Daniel said that, Daniel looks like this, what if Daniel that’… You were even saying his name in your sleep, you know..."

 

Jaehwan had been jealous and suspicious of how much Minhyun cared about Daniel these days. They had ended up talking about him mostly when they were together and Minhyun was often checking on him or trying to meet him, that was a fact. Daniel had become a wedge in their relationship though Daniel didn't know a thing about it. Neither wanted to hurt or concern him. It was just Jaehwan's insecurities and misunderstandings.

 

"If you care so much about him, why, don't you go steal him away from Seongwoo and date him properly yourself?"

 

Minhyun sighed and continued rubbing his arms, holding on just barely to his sanity. He tried to remain as calm and logical when arguing with Jaehwan about this though he turned into a pissy diva that went out of his ways to push on his buttons, which he knew well from several months of friendship before they became a ‘something’ couple.

 

Minhyun swore with sincerity, "I don't want to date him. Even if he was single and unattached, I wouldn't. He is a friend and you are the one that I'm dating. Which I think I told you ten times at least this week."

 

"If I'm the one you're dating, why do you only talk and text Daniel when you're with me?! Even now!" Jaehwan accused with a biting tone.

 

"I don't know. I don't mean to. He's just...a worry on my mind. And we're all friends, so what is the big deal? You don’t worry or message your friends?" Minhyun crossed his arms, showing his clear annoyance at this repeating topic for the first time.

 

They were gearing up for a true fight this time, it seemed. Since now Minhyun was no longer being patient or attempting to avoid it at all costs. Jaehwan was just being irrational though and he was honestly sick of it.

 

"Even though we are friends, it's still a big deal to me! You clearly are attracted to him. I care for him too but I've never talked bad about Seongwoo like you have or ever tried to get in the way of their relationship. He's a big man, he can take care of himself. If you want him to yourself, just say it. Don’t use friendship and caring for his career as an excuse."

 

Minhyun snapped, not thinking clearly of what he was saying in his irritation now Jaehwan’s accusations had finally gotten him riled up. "I swear for the last time I don't-- ugh. No, I'm not doing this. Not right now. I can't. I have a schedule and I can't get worked up for it. This is exactly the reason that I don't usually date..."

 

"What do you mean by that?" Jaehwan sobered.

 

"If either of us aren’t happy, the other expends all his energy to fix it. Then, it ends up affecting our jobs. That’s what I mean. I'm tired of this same argument and how you won't listen to me. And when I'm tired, I can't work well. Same for you I’m certain. That's why you weren't able to sleep and you look like a zombie now."

 

Jaehwan looked uncomfortable and tense, then his sweet, shapely eyes surrounded by puffy, dark circles turned sad and anxious. "So, you just want to break up like that? Your first relationship is that easy to throw away? So we hit a little snag..."

 

Minhyun sighed, rubbing at the painful knots at the top of his neck. "It's not that little of a snag, Jae. It shows something much bigger and it’s been going on awhile now. You don't trust me and you are insecure. I can't just cut off ties with my friend."

 

Jaehwan pouted and whined, "I didn't say to cut ties! I just wanted you to talk about him less when we are together, think about me a bit more."

 

"I think about you a lot, Jjaenie. Even if I don't say I am at the time. I don't talk about him that much either and it's only because he's going through a rough time. You're exaggerating and over thinking. It's immature."

 

Jaehwan stood up, looking pissed and hurt. "I'm immature now? Okay fine. Maybe my immature ass will go away before I spread some deadly disease. Goodbye, don't call me or text me for a while. Then you can have freedom to think and talk about your beloved Niel as much as you want!"

 

"Jae, wait! You don't need to be so unreasonable. At least we can talk--" Minhyun got up to follow him as he walked away.

 

"No more talking! As of right now, we are on a break!" The finality of his words was punctuated with the door shutting in Minhyun’s face.

 

 

 

 

How is your day?

 

Mine <3: The usual. Swamped with schedules and prep. Cranky from lack of sleep. You?

 

Not much different. I was just thinking of you. Missing you.

 

Mine <3: I miss you too ㅠㅠ but I said let's not say that remember! >.<

 

Right, since it makes us both depressed. Sorry.

 

Mine <3: It's okay ^^

 

Did you eat? =^.^=

 

Mine <3: I wish. You?

 

We got treated for winning today.

 

 

Daniel sent a photo of him and his group eating a ton of meat with the CEO.

 

 

Mine <3: Ah, looks nice. Congrats on winning!

 

It's not a big deal, just Show Champ...Hey, can I call you?

 

Mine <3: Ah, not right now. I'm with someone.

 

With who?

 

Mine <3: No one important lol gotta go. Talk later?

 

Yeah later...

 

 

Hello? I'm about to go to sleep? Still busy?

 

 

Seongwoo left Daniel on read for a while. Then he responded with a short, dead-end sentence that left him further disappointed, irked, and lonely.

 

 

Mine <3: Yeah, I'm still doing work stuff. Not home yet. Sleep first. Goodnight sweet dreams.

 

Oh okay...don't push yourself too hard. Take care of your body first.

 

Mine <3: I will. Same to you XOXO.

 

 

Good morning, sunshine :)

 

Mine <3: Morning...

 

Doesn't seem like a good one? Haha.

 

Mine <3: I barely slept.

 

When did you get back?

 

Mine <3: Late. A friend suddenly came to visit.

 

You have friends besides me? How dare you! Hahaha.

 

Mine <3: They aren't THAT kind of friend, Niellie, don't worry.

 

Can I video call you?

 

Mine <3: Um. Now?

 

Yes, I want to see your face. It's been a week!

 

Mine <3: Wow has it already? I hadn’t noticed it’s been THAT long. Time sure flies when you’re busy. Let me just take a shower...

 

You know I wouldn't care but sure. I'll wait. Manager isn't picking me up for thirty more minutes.

 

Mine <3: Great. I think I can spare at least five.

 

Er, hurry up then! Put down your phone!

 

Mine <3: Okay, speediest shower coming up ever.

 

 

 

 

"Hi...." Seongwoo greeted Daniel from the phone with a flushed, shining bare face and wet, wavy dark hair.

 

He had put on casual clothes and barely towel dried his hair before calling him. Daniel was touched by that. Maybe him distancing himself and hiding something is all in my imagination, Daniel thought to himself.

 

"Hey...you look great. My eyes hurt!" Daniel joked, pretending that Seongwoo's natural beauty was blinding, grabbing circular, yellow shaded sunglasses off his dresser and slipping them on.

 

Seongwoo laughed and shook his head like Daniel was a helpless dork. "Nice shades. But I only have a slight layer of bb on, because NO WAY are fans allowed to see my complete bare face. And then there's this mop. This is nothing compared to what you’re used to seeing."

 

"It's enough, trust me baby. Any more might just make me go blind even with sunglasses."

 

Seongwoo chuckled some more, his ears turning red and looking down which showed he was feeling flattered and bashful.

 

"Stop, you're too much. Six am is no time for cheese..."

 

"That's the beauty of cheese though. There are different times for all different kinds of cheese. The cheeses from the Kang Cheese company are suitable for all occasions."

 

The white pillow, frumpy burgundy blanket, and a few Ongie seals came into view as Seongwoo rolled back onto his bed, giggling some more with the sweetest smile. Daniel found himself loving this stolen intimate moment immensely. He was capturing screenshots on his phone.

 

"You're so funny and sweet, hell...What do I do with myself? I'm going to get wrinkles from smiling so much..."

 

"Then those are wrinkles that were earned and you should cherish. Laughing lines are a good thing. They show character, make you seem like a good person. Well, in your case you are, but you’d appear even more so on the outside."

 

"Hmm, do I seem like a good person? I'm really not..." Seongwoo turned glum and thoughtful.

 

"There you go again. Stop talking like that or I will make that sound you hate."

 

"Please not that, okay, okay. In your eyes, I'm a good person, I get it."

 

Daniel huffed, making a face as that wasn’t what he’d wanted to hear. "It's not in my eyes only, hyung. It's a fact. You are an angel."

 

"I hope that you can keep in believing that forever."

 

"Hyung...is there some secret you have?" Seongwoo had turned progressively sadder while looking off camera like he was avoiding looking at Daniel’s eyes.

 

Daniel's mood ended up shifted as well, making him regret steering the conversation in this direction. He tried to play off his worries but he couldn't really when Seongwoo talked down on himself like this, which was a constant in their conversations even these days two months past them getting together unofficially.

 

Seongwoo then turned mischievous and smirked with a twinkle in his pretty, dark eyes, a mood swing rapid enough to cause whiplash if Daniel wasn't already used to it. His baby was as always incredibly complex, difficult to figure out, and almost impossible to keep up with, but more than frustrating he found it enchanting. Except, he did really wish he could make the guy happy so he wanted to be trusted and laid all his secrets, burdens, worries, and insecurities on.

 

Seongwoo wouldn't though. He was stubborn about keeping Daniel in the light and not distracted with his own issues unless it was some small concern or random wandering.

 

"Sure, I have secrets like any other, Daniel."

 

"Can't you tell me one?" he pleaded, attempting puppy eyes.

 

Seongwoo smiled softly with affection, eyes warming and looking less sad. "Not a big one, no. Maybe a degree one or two…"

 

"Hmm, okay, who was the friend you met?"

 

Seongwoo snorted. "You are still hung up on that? I'm not hiding some secret lover from you. I barely have the time for one, so why on Earth would I stress myself out to the max with two? That was a friend from my old dance crew. I'll send you a pic later. He is a private person, that's all."

 

Daniel felt stupid for being suspicious and jealous. "Sorry, hyung. That was childish of me..." He commented sheepishly, scratching at his head.

 

Seongwoo didn’t seem the least bit angry or annoyed, but rather amused. "No, that's fair. I got jealous and suspicious of your teammates on several occasions and you handled that graciously. I had it coming. I am a believer of karma, after all."

 

"Oh, yay, another similarity~ I can't help it. I'm jealous a lot but I just hide it. You are gorgeous and loved all over the world. You can have anyone you want and many times I think that it doesn’t make any sense that you’d want inferior dorky ugly me…"

 

Seongwoo pulled the phone closer and it felt like they were laying right next to each other on the pillow and Seongwoo was petting his head instead of the edge of his camera. Damn, that makes me miss him so terribly, Daniel thought.

 

"I only want you though, Niellie," he whispered. “And you are the hottest, coolest person in the world.”

 

"Hyung..." Daniel groaned hiding his flaming face and smile that wouldn't quit at the cheesy line that he loved way too much. He felt like he was just going to die.

 

Seongwoo chuckled, watching him with an adoring, proud expression. "Even if the company forbids us from meeting Daniel forever, just know that I'm always with you. Or my heart is. I will find some way to be by your side soon, even if I’ve gotta sneak away from Sungwoon again. I know I said not to say it but I'm going to...I miss you and...I like you so much."

 

Daniel was surprised when the cool guy did something he had never had the guts to do before when they video called which wasn't so often because they were tired when they were at home alone and usually ended up passing out while waiting for the other to be free to do it.

 

"Seongwoo hyung, you're killing me...I can’t believe how sweet you are being…Sugar…over…dose…uhh…"

 

"Daniel? Niellie? Niel-ah? You're alive, just acting, right?" Daniel had buried his face in the pillow and held his breath after pretending to die, keeping impossibly still. He waited until Seongwoo had his face pressed close to the camera lens as if that would really help him see better, getting concerned about Daniel's condition seriously as the seconds passed.

 

"Boo!" He jumped at the camera, shrieking.

 

"Ahhh!" Seongwoo screamed in fright, tossing the phone to the edge of the bed. "Ggamjjakiya! Yah!"

 

Daniel burst out laughing, holding his arm over his gut. His baby was such a gullible scared cat and he told him so.

 

"You meanie..." Seongwoo made an upset, betrayed hing face after picking up the phone again.

 

"You have to admit I got you good that time. It was hilarious."

 

"It was not! Not at all!" the singer insisted angrily, shoulders slumped and lip stubbornly jutting out and down at the edges.

 

"Seongwoo..."

 

"Hmm?"

 

Seongwoo refused to look at the phone until he called him several more times in cheesy cute ways, using his various nicknames and even calling him like he did to his cats. When he finally looked, snapping, "What?!" Daniel kissed the phone as if he was kissing his cheek.

 

"I like you more. You want to know to what extent? To the moon and back and every star between."

 

Seongwoo's face turned crimson and a smile creeped up his face, making it cute and prettily handsome again, eyes in attractive half-moons. He laughed nervously and hid his blushingly face.

 

"Ah, sincha this Kang Choding puppy..."

 

"Ruff ruff, I ruff you," he joked, sounding like a puppy pretending to wag his tail and lick the singer through the screen.

 

He had confessed subtly but wasn't sure if Seongwoo picked up on it. It had been a long time since the drummer had realized it. His feelings for Seongwoo had always been way past just liking him, otherwise he would have moved on over the years with his like being unreturned.

 

Daniel loved Seongwoo. Loved him more than anything, even his mom and cats even, would sacrifice his job if it meant they could be happily together in public. It was Seongwoo himself that was holding him back though. Seongwoo didn't want to risk their careers, especially Daniel's, he wanted their relationship to stay private at all costs and move slowly, he was likely to be terrified by the big L word. Daniel as always respected his wishes and waited patiently, hoping that someday they could be official and maybe even stop hiding. Then, he would shower him with confessions and affectionate words every day.

 

"I have to go. Manager says he's almost here, darn. I still have to dry my hair and brush my teeth…"

 

Daniel pouted, not wanting to say goodbye so quickly. "I guess if you must..."

 

"Ugh, really sorry baby. I'll make it up to you soon. Thanks for being patient and understanding. Maybe tonight..."

 

That's what he said almost every day--that he had to run--after Daniel finally had a chance to talk to him for more than a minute here and there between their schedules and duties. Usually it was through texts. It was really getting old and Daniel's patience with it was wearing thin, though he did his best not to let it show. He felt that icky feeling rising up from the pits of his turning, aching stomach that maybe Seongwoo was talking to and seeing someone else or that he was sort of avoiding him, trying to ween away his affections and discourage him from continuing the relationship because he was never going to want to go beyond what was basically an advanced form of friends with benefits.

 

He forced a smile after a lonely, tired sigh he hadn’t intended slipped out. Seongwoo looked hesitant and guilty.

 

"I'm sorry. Really. I'll make it up to you. Let's chat for an hour tonight."

 

"Sure, that would be nice," Daniel said warmly but he didn't believe that it would happen and his attempted smile didn’t reach his eyes or make his dimples pop out.

 

Something would come up or Seongwoo would give some excuse, like what always happened. These days it felt like the universe was trying to come between them and stop them from growing closer and being truly happy together as they had been in previous months. As if God was stamping across their foreheads 'you had your fun but this is reality and it sucks'.

 

Seongwoo looked at him sadly for a prolonged time more, hesitant to go, seeming like he was searching for something to say that would comfort Daniel, set his mind at ease, and make him genuinely smile. He wasn't happy honestly at that moment but he was grateful and thought Seongwoo was still so very sweet and selfless. He could just leave without thinking of his feelings, putting work above him, but he tried not to or looked extremely upset when he had no choice but to. He truly was an angel that could do no wrong in Daniel’s adoring eyes.

 

"Daniel, Niel-ah, sorry, really...I miss you a lot, just so you know..." he whispered with teary eyes and quivery lips, his button nose twitching as he rubbed at it.

 

"No tears, Ongcheongie. I'm a big boy. I'll be just fine. Talk tonight."

 

Daniel attempted to sound playful and teasing. Then he smiled brightly and waved. Seongwoo also attempted a weak still pretty smile and waved back slowly. Then, they disconnected, leaving behind silence and heavy hearts and a returning distance that didn't feel just physical anymore as much as Daniel fought to admit it.

 

 

 

 

That call didn't end up happening. Just as Daniel had predicted. He couldn't help snap about it to Seongwoo though Seongwoo didn't deserve it. He had ended up going over with his music video shooting almost all night. It wasn't really Seongwoo that he was angry at but the situation.

 

After sleeping on it a night, Daniel was preparing a message to send to Seongwoo, apologizing for snapping wrongly at him and being a brat, ignoring his texts or picking fights while he was apologizing and making friendly casual conversation. He had just about finished editing it when he got a bunch of buzzing from his phone, then alerts popped up on his Twitter. This alarmed him because it meant that something had to have happened with Seongwoo, something huge.

 

He wondered if the songs or music video had been released or maybe it was a surprise teaser? That made more sense since he knew the dates already for the drops and none were today supposedly (though even Seongwoo didn't know for sure).

 

He opened it up to see that a bomb had been dropped, mainly on his ship with Seongwoo and that of any female fans that had thought that Seongwoo was straight. It was an article discussing how Seongwoo had rumors of suspicious relations with various guys, some ex trainees and anonymous idols confirming they had had flings and sexual relations with Seongwoo and confirming Seongwoo was at least bi.

 

The article also went on to talk about how oddly close he was with the model/actor in training Fantagio employee, Hwang Minhyun. How they had become friends and often seen alone together in their modeling days when they worked for an online shopping mall. Then recently they had seen being quite sweet to each other, holding hands, and whispering together at a cafe.

 

There were pictures too. Pictures that Daniel had never seen. They were not high quality but he could still tell by their profiles and proportions and the styles they were. That was most definitely Seongwoo and Minhyun. Linking arms, talking with their heads together, arms over each other's shoulder, smiling at each other, laughing together, and the last was the clearest they were holding hands at the cafe closest to the company.

 

Daniel flipped through varieties of posts but the articles all had the same content. People suspected that Minhyun and Seongwoo had been in a relationship years ago and were recently reunited being in the same company again. That their old flame had instantly rekindled and was going strong now.

 

Which put both the artists in danger. It was not good to have a dating scandal, especially worse if it was with two guys, putting their orientations into question. Since their fanbase was mainly female, it was bad news. The reactions were mixed someone saying they knew Seongwoo was like that all along and supported him and who he chose to love, just wanting him to be happy and glad that from what they knew Minhyun wasn't a terrible guy with a fairly clean rep. He had done well at covering up his tracks, though it might someday come back to bite him like Seongwoo's flings were. If they were even true, which it might just be jealous haters trying to sabotage him and get attention or money.

 

Others were demanding Seongwoo stay off TV forever, get admitted to a ‘corrections’ clinic, seek out the Lord more, and saying they couldn't support a gay man. Some others were just upset he was taken and thought it might be hard to support him and wish him happiness with his rumored lover.

 

 

For a long while Daniel was obsessed with searching the internet for updates, even searching through comments for if there were some new insights. It kept him busy and free from dealing with his chaotic emotions.

He thought of asking Seongwoo, Minhyun or Jaehwan about it but was somehow hoping by some miracle that they were still kept in the dark. He ignored his own aching heart, trying to find some sort of proof that this whole article was one of those joke ones just blown immensely out of proportion.

The articles kept coming from various sites with similar information, saying that it was still being confirmed with Fantagio but it did seem that their relationship was suspicious and that at least Seongwoo had a favoring for males.

Eventually Daniel got the courage to call Seongwoo. He didn’t want to blame or ask him about the articles just yet. He just wanted to check if he was okay, hoping that he hadn’t heard about anything yet and if he had that he was somewhere safe and protected. Press were sure to have swarmed his house and the company. The thought had him on edge.

Daniel muttered darkly, “Sungwoon better not have left his side, I swear to god I’ll wring his neck with my own hands.”

He called four times but Seongwoo didn’t pick up the phone once. That was not a good sign.

‘When you see this, call me please. I’m not angry or hurt about our fight earlier, just worried for your safety…’ He sent a message with his phone.

Some time later, he received a message from Minhyun, asking him to meet him and Jaehwan and have a talk. He figured this also really couldn’t be good.

What would Minhyun say? Why did Jaehwan need to be there? Was he trying to clear up the misunderstanding and save time by explaining twice? Or was he going to confess to having a relationship with Seongwoo? Surely not to possibly going behind Daniel and Jaehwan’s backs and meeting him intimately. Shit, were they planning on getting back together? Was that really who Seongwoo had been meeting these days? The reason he’d been avoiding him? The reason he wasn’t answering his phone?

Daniel had agreed he’d go there soon but was agonizing about whether to go or not afterwards. He paced his room, running his hands through his hair and sighing repeatedly in agitation. Kang Daniel was not a cowardly person but right then he was scared. Terrified, even. He didn’t want to lose Seongwoo. He didn’t want to have his heart broken. He didn’t at all want to know what that felt like, but he had some sort of inkling that he would become familiar with the feeling soon.

 

 

Daniel found himself at a café sitting across from a tense Minhyun and a broody Jaehwan sitting on the sofa. He wondered absently what had been up with them lately, knowing they had been on a break and going through some sort of rough patch the last few days, taking some of their aggression out in the group chat with snide, sarcastic remarks at each other.

Both had refused to elaborate, saying that it wasn’t anything that he could help them with even if he knew. Which put a thorn between his friendship with both of them. He had thought that he could tell these two anything and vice versa. Yet here they were.

Minhyun and Jaehwan on the verge of breaking up if not already for some unknown reason. Minhyun quite possibly dating or wanting to date Seongwoo, Daniel’s unofficial boyfriend and long-time crush. Minhyun, who might have been Seongwoo’s ex-boyfriend and keeping this huge secret from him all along. Who was he to believe? Who was he to trust? Three people he was close to turning into people that he had room to doubt all in the span of hours.

Daniel’s hands gripped the warm glass mug, seeking comfort from the heat, sort of tempted to break it when he was overcome by a gradually building rush of anger and frustration. He kept looking at his phone that was placed face-up on the dull teal sofa, waiting for Seongwoo to call him back. They had been sitting like this, not talking or looking at each other with various uncomfortable and unpleasant expressions shifting over their faces for ten minutes now after Daniel got his hot chocolate.

Finally, Minhyun opened his mouth to speak with an apologetic expression, “Those articles. I called you here to admit that they aren’t fully lies…”

Daniel bit his lip, his heart racing from anxiousness, tears stinging in the back of his eyes as he stared down at the swirling brown liquid, his fingers turning white as he gripped the cup harder. He wished that it was a magical portal that would transfer him back in time, to before those articles ever slipped out. No, he wanted to travel farther back, to before Seongwoo and him had been forbidden from meeting up. That’s where this downward spiral to tragedy had all started.

“Which part was a lie and which was truth?” Daniel asked through his teeth, straining not to throw down his cup and curse.

Minhyun hesitated, glancing at Jaehwan. Jaehwan crossed his arms and coldly laughed, rolling his eyes. Daniel kept his eyes on Minhyun in anticipation, hands starting to quiver.

“Seongwoo and I…years ago…had times that we were more than just friends. We weren’t ever dating though. Especially not then when that picture at the café was taken. We were talking about you. I was just comforting him. We weren’t holding hands because we’re intimate. Whatever feelings I once had for Seongwoo went away over time and especially after I met Jaehwan…I realized that I hadn’t ever actually loved him, because I hadn’t really known what love was....”

Daniel nodded, feeling numb. Part of him was at least relieved to hear from one person that they weren’t dating.

“Tell him the rest, hyung. He should hear it.”

“I told you, he shouldn’t hear it from me. It’s not only my secret to tell since a lot of people will be affected,” Minhyun snapped.

Minhyun and Jaehwan were then glaring at each other, the atmosphere between them heavy and charged. Daniel became alarmed. Afraid he would seriously throw the cup this time or drop it with how violently his hands were shaking now, he set it down, leaning forward on his knees with a frown and furrowed golden brow.

“Tell me what? What secret does Seongwoo have? Do you both have? If you weren’t dating, then…”

“There was one time, right after we were reunited face to face, back before you two were together, before Seongwoo even really personally knew you well, when we did that photoshoot together…”

Daniel froze, breath hissing through clenched teeth, back going ramrod straight, fingers digging into his knees.

“Did you…did you guys do something that day?” he asked tightly.

Minhyun was flushed, biting his lip and couldn’t look him in the eye. Jaehwan looked like he wanted Minhyun to say it but was conflicted because the truth had hurt him. At that time, they weren’t dating yet but it had been pretty clear that they both liked each other and they were always flirting in the group chat. What would have hurt Jaehwan, made Seongwoo want to keep secret, and made the ever honest, shameless Minhyun ashamed?

It was starting to dawn on the drummer. He had a tingling suspicion. Even the idea made him pissed and hurt at the betrayal to the point he wanted to grab the wooden coffee table and toss it through the window next to them.

Each word he said was punctuated, clip, and seething with suppressed rage. “Minhyun hyung. Did you and Seongwoo get intimate? When you knew how much I liked him? When you were already partially aware of your feelings for Jaehwan?”

Minhyun looked further ashamed and uncomfortable, shaking his head. “Um…like I said, this is not just my secret to tell and we both thought you were better off knowing because you wouldn’t understand and it didn’t lead to anything so…”

Daniel felt a vibration as his phone buzzed on the couch. Glancing over, he saw that Seongwoo was calling. He smirked and scoffed.

“Speak of the devil and he shall come. I guess I’ll figure out what you three know then and I won’t be out of the angst loop anymore. Let’s see what fucked up shit my crush has done that I’m not supposed to ever know about, hmm? We’ve got a drama airing after all…”

“Daniel…” Minhyun jumped up on the couch, reaching for the phone in Daniel’s hand.

Jaehwan grabbed his arm, giving Minhyun a cold, stern look. “Leave it. You can’t hide everything, protecting him forever. And if you try, then you know just what that means and how much I’m going to seriously have an issue with it, hyung…”

Minhyun looked torn. In the end, he sat back on the couch, loose arm falling on Jaehwan’s leg, his downcast eyelids beading with unshed tears.

“Hello…?” Daniel answered, lying back on the couch with one leg resting on his knee, oddly calm, lazily observing the two across form him that seemed like they were in their own world, an unhappy one.

“Hello…”

“Are you somewhere safe?”

“Yeah, I’m in a heavily guarded hotel the press don’t yet know about… So, you saw the news then?”

“Yes, I did. Is it all true? Do you care to explain?”

Seongwoo sighed. “Please don’t be angry. None of it’s true. I never dated Minhyun.”

“But you have fucked him, right?”

Seongwoo sounded drastically taken aback and hesitant about answering. “Er, um…Did Minhyun tell you that? I’m guessing he did….Yes, we had some intimate relations. Ages ago. We were sort of friends with benefits for a while…”

“Like you were with others. Seems you really like taking trainees and playing with their feelings for your own pleasure,” Daniel snapped sarcastically.

“Daniel…it wasn’t really like that. Well, okay, there were times that it was. But they didn’t really like me and that’s what they wanted to. Please, you have to understand that. It was mutual. I didn’t want to break any hearts. If they developed feelings, it wasn’t my intention. And with you it’s…”

“What, different? How is it any different? How do I know this isn’t how you always play? Promising that you need time, saying you’re worried since you’ve never dated, stringing me along…”

“You know it’s different, Daniel. I didn’t go all the way with you. You’re…special. I care about you. I didn’t want to hurt you and lose you. I didn’t want you to like me like you did because of how I am, but you did anyway despite I warned you. And that made me want to change who I am. I like you, honestly. I didn’t like them, not as more than a friend. I didn’t—and don’t—like Minhyun that way either…”

Daniel’s hand gripped the edge of the sofa, strangling it. He was gradually getting more and more furious, which even before the phone call had started he was on an exponential level, in Daniel scales.

“So, is that the kind of thing you do even when you like someone? You go around fucking people you’re a bit attracted to? Even exes? Even though you have a new person you supposedly like and care about? That’s sick and twisted. Selfish and cruel. You only think about your dick, is that it, hyung? If you wanted sex so bad, you could have had it with me. Unless you’re not attracted enough. Unless I’m not good enough.”

“What do you mean, Niel? Of course I’m attracted and you are good enough. I can control my libido and I have this whole time, I swear. I don’t know what you’re talking about….” Seongwoo honestly sounded confused, not like he was lying.

Daniel figured he needed to be more direct. “Minhyun says that you have a secret you both agreed to keep from me. Something that would hurt me. Something I supposedly wouldn’t understand. He won’t tell me. He says you need to tell me. I’m asking you to tell me. If you ever truly liked me Seongwoo, if you’re not a selfish jerk, then tell me honestly right now. Even if it’s going to hurt me and tear us apart and end everything. Even if you lose me. I deserve to freaking know what you have been hiding from me. Because I have noticed. And it’s been slowly eating away at me. What is this secret you have with Minhyun? What did you two do together when you had that photo shoot months ago? What is it that’s made you say all those times that you are a bad person that doesn’t deserve me and that I would probably stop being your fan even if I knew? What the fuck is it? Because it’s driving me nuts being the only one in the dark.”

The line went silent for a long time. The atmosphere in the café was noisy and intense. Daniel’s whole body was stiff, his heart racing, his blood boiling, causing his skin to set on fire from sheer rage and anxiety. Minhyun was chewing on his lips, curled up against Jaehwan as if he were cowering and asking for protection from Daniel.

Jaehwan at first didn’t look like he wanted to be even in the same room as the model and that even touching him was about to set him off. Then, he took pity once Minhyun had started crying at Daniel’s glare and raised voice, looking as if he were grieving, terrified of losing his friendship with Daniel and torn up with guilt from what he had done with Seongwoo. He was now hugging him and patting his shoulder. Even then Minhyun still looked like the living dead, practically inconsolable.

Daniel didn’t care. Right now, he was so pissed off and hurt by Minhyun’s betrayal that he could throttle the man no matter how pitiful and weak he looked. There was a table between them and quite a bit of distance and he should consider himself lucky for that.  

Seongwoo’s voice eventually came, soft and broken like all the energy and been zapped out of him and he was deathly ill, “That day…it didn’t mean anything. It was sort of for old time’s sake. We both hadn’t had anything in a long while I guess and the nature of the photo shoot left us sort of hot and bothered. And we sort of got carried away. It was supposed to be a kiss but…”

Daniel slammed the table, making them all and some other customers jump and look their way. Daniel shouted over the phone, “Dammit, Seongwoo, stop stalling! How far did you go? Did you fuck him? You better say it loud and clear, right now!”

“Yes….”

“Fucking hell!” Daniel cursed, raking his hand through his hair.

Seongwoo rushed, sounding like he was close to crying and panicked. “But it didn’t mean anything! It was just the once! It made us realize that we were done with meaningless sex. It made us feel really guilty and it made it clear that we liked someone and that we wanted meaningful sex. No, that we wanted to try an actual relationship for once without sex even really being a factor. It was the trigger that made me realize that you were different, that you were important to me, that I wanted you for more than what I had wanted from the others…”

“You couldn’t have discovered that with someone who wasn’t my friend? You couldn’t have discovered that before fucking someone you didn’t like? Again, who’s one of my best friends? How am I supposed to be around you both like that? I’m going to get images whenever you’re in the same room. I’m going to have to be uncomfortable with him, we won’t be able to be friends the same way anymore. I’m not going to be able to trust you or him ever again! What about Jaehwan too?”

Daniel turned to Minhyun.

“No matter how you have the hots for someone and can’t keep your insatiable dick in your pants, no matter how much Jaehwan understands that about you and accepted all of it and looked the other way and liked you despite all of that, how could you seriously do that with someone we all know? That you know I like? That you knew Jaehwan respects? You both have no shame, your selfish animals controlled by your sex drive! I’m seriously disappointed and pissed at both of you. Don’t talk to me for a while. I need space.”

Seongwoo was sobbing on the phone. “Daniel, wait!”

Daniel coldly hung up on Seongwoo in the middle of what he was saying, glaring at Minhyun who was sobbing with his hands covering his face. Jaehwan was patting his back with a lackluster motion, looking like a sad, broken doll, too distraught, hurt and likely furious at his boyfriend to come to his protection for his wrong-doings. Daniel kicked the table and tossed his phone into the window with a deafening thump.

“Fucking hell, Minhyun! I can’t believe you did something so stupid! Jaehwan, I can’t believe you’re even being nice to him right now. They both don’t deserve it. What they deserve is to be in a whore house where they belong so they can take out their out of control libidos whenever they want. Fuck, I need to get out, take my mind off this.”

With that, Daniel stormed out of the café, a swirl of emotions and thoughts going on inside, at the center of it being unbearable amounts of pain and rage. Daniel went straight to a bar at the café. He had forgotten his phone there on the floor, probably the screen cracked to smithereens from the impact, but he had his wallet thankfully.

He had intended to start out with a bottle of beer and one shot of whisky to make himself feel better and calm the storm of anguish and hurt inside him. When that failed to numb much, he ordered one more shot and downed a stronger, larger bottle of beer. He then shifted through what he had learned, his heart stinging, his blood boiling, anger consuming him to the point that he was laughing manically and shaking all over.

“My best friend…with the love of my life…all this time…to think the secrets that he was keeping were THIS huge…no wonder he was ashamed and guilty and scared to tell me…Wow, Seongwoo, you’re not the person I thought you were, not at all…There’s lots of things that I could have understood and look past but wow….What an asshole thing to do…The both of them, why did I waste any second of my time on you…Ah, it fucking hurts…”

Daniel stopped talking to himself and clutched at his ribs which felt like they were constricting over his organs and stabbing at his already sore and bleeding heart. He hit there and took another shot of whisky, thankful for the searing, distracting burning sensation. The bartender was hesitant to give it to him but Daniel had assured him again and again that he was a strong drinker and he most definitely wouldn’t cause a scene or leave without paying.

Every time that he thought he was feeling better, he’d imagine Seongwoo and Minhyun together in some dark, small, dusty room in compromising positions, hands and lips all over each other’s naked bodies, laughing about how crazy their tryst was and how their crushes would be upset if they knew but somehow that made it all the more exciting and increased their desperate want for each other.

Daniel slammed back another shot and banged it on the table, the fiery, searing liquid successfully blurring the idea of Minhyun taking Seongwoo against a wall while kissing his shoulders, whispering compliments, asking how wasn’t it much better with him because virgin Daniel couldn’t give him this kind of pleasure. How lustful Seongwoo would be spilling kitten like moans against the wall, flushed beautifully and wiggling against the other, begging to be taken harder and deeper.

“Fuck, that stings…” he hummed, squinting his eyes closed.

A familiar face sat down next to him some time later, with a bright, friendly voice that didn’t fit the occasion or their current relationship. Minhyun had found him.

“Ah, there you are. Jesus, I’ve been looking for you all over. No matter how angry you get, you should always take your phone. Anything could happen and you’d be screwed without it.”

Daniel snorted, glancing at him but not showing any signs of welcome as Minhyun was one of the last people he wanted to see right now, “Screwed. Interesting choice of words considering I found out you screwed my boyfriend. Which I’ve been having haunting images of. Thanks a lot for that.”

MInhyun’s fake smile fell, his face turning glum. “Daniel…I’m truly sorry. What we did was wrong. But you know, he wasn’t your boyfriend then, or now. It can’t really count as cheating. You guys were hardly even friends then and me and Jaehwan were just flirting at the time…”

“Yeah, that’s all true, but you still feel guilty, right? That’s why you’re here. You know why, hyung? Because what you did was low and dirty and it was wrong. So very wrong.”

“Yes, it was. I don’t expect you to forgive me or trust me easily. But I would still like to be your friend somehow. I care about you, Daniel…”

“You care about me, huh? That’s what Seongwoo said as well. You fuck boys sure have a funny way of treating those you care about. I shiver to imagine how you would treat your enemies,” Daniel commented with a sarcastic laugh, then swallowed half the beer he had just received.

“I know it’s hard to believe. We do care about you. A lot. Both of us. We made a mistake. We were stupid and we got caught up in old, lingering lust. We were both single, deprived, unattached, with semi-crushes on friends that we were still trying to sort out. Old habits are hard to break. We felt really bad after and swore it wouldn’t happen again and it didn’t. We’ve been platonic friends since then. He likes you, you know…”

“Well, mine and Seongwoo’s relationship, whatever happens to the pile of crap it’s become, isn’t any of your fucking concern, hyung. Let’s not talk about it. Hearing his name out of his lips gives me naughty images that are making me sick…”

“So…let’s talk about us then instead…” Minhyun suggested softly, continuing to look at him though Daniel avoided making eye contact, stubborn as an ox.

“What US? You think I can really still be your friend?”

“Realistically, I don’t think I stand a chance after hurting you like that, but I wish that I could have a second chance. I really value your friendship Daniel. I’m already losing Jaehwan and I can’t…I just can’t lose you too…”

Minhyun was holding Daniel’s hand on the table while sniffling and tearing up again. Daniel knew he should feel some sort of satisfaction seeing the guy cry because he deserved that but it was still someone he considered a close friend and he never, ever cried, so he felt uncomfortable and concerned. It made him wonder too about what had happened with Jaehwan, since their relationship was rocky before this scandal came out.

“Don’t cry. You look ugly.”

“It’s okay if I look ugly. I’m not going to be able to stop crying. If you aren’t my friend anymore Daniel, I think that I will cry a river and just drown in it…” he sniffled, tears spilling down his angular, smooth cheeks.

“Drown then. Jaehwan will save you…Oh, wait. You betrayed his trust and slept with his idol and co-worker. And then tried to lie to him about it. While you were already on rocky grounds. I don’t think he’s going to save you from drowning even if you paid him to,” Daniel spat like he was a poisonous cobra.

It clearly hurt Minhyun. It had hurt him a lot. Just like he had intended. He was crying harder and Daniel hated the sound and the sight of it. Minhyun crying made him feel like a jerk and he shouldn’t feel like one. Minhyun and Seongwoo, they were the only ones at fault here.

“Seriously, stop crying.”

Minhyun shook his head, crying more at his order, face scrunched up, fox-like eyes red and puffy, snot and tears mixing under his nose. “I can’t…I won’t….You need to know how much it hurts. How much I care…”

Daniel grudgingly answered with barely hidden irritation, “Arasso, arasso. I get it. You care and you feel bad. I can’t make promises but…I’ll try. Okay? I’ll try to find it in my shattered heart to forgive you and be friends still. That’s all I can say.”

Minhyun was then finally able to stop crying. Daniel gave him some napkins and patted his back reluctantly as he blew his nose and cleaned up. He chuckled as he drank more, finding the scene sort of cute and pitiful. Minhyun was a handsome and strong, confident, prideful man. He looked soft, fragile, and adorable like this. It reminded him of how Seongwoo got when he cried. Which made him further want to comfort the model…

“Thank you, Daniel, thank you so much…I’m really sorry, so sorry. I’ll make it up to you somehow, I promise…”

“If you want to make it up, don’t mention Seongwoo again.”

“Sure, if that’s what you need to feel better…”

“What I need to get me to feel better…hmm, a new crush, that would help a lot…Go find me a heart to do transplant surgery, one that doesn’t have an ounce of love for Ong Seongwoo…”

Daniel laughed bitterly as if he’d said the world’s funniest burn. Minhyun hugged his arm and laid on his shoulder as if he didn’t have any fear of him. They sat in silence for a long while. Daniel continued to drink, glare at the wall, and sigh often, his shoulders slumping and heavy body seeming to slink closer to the floor as if he were weighed down with his depression. He didn’t really want Minhyun to be touching him but he was too tired—and lonely—to chase him off.

“Why do you like me that much? You have lots of other friends. Famous, smart, rich ones…” Daniel mused in a dark, pensive tone. “You don’t need me this bad…”

“I have met a lot of people in my days as a model, Daniel. But someone like you…you’re a diamond in the rough. Truly one in the million. You’re good looking, multi-talented, funny, warm, caring, selfless… Then, on top of all that you have this purity and goodness about you. Being around you feels like you’re cleansing me and making me into a good person.”

“Ah, seriously, you two…you’re really similar. It’s annoying.” Daniel grimaced, then knocked back another shot of whiskey the bartender had thankfully started watering down.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to remind you of him. I told you I was better. Even if it’s just a tad…” Minhyun giggled softly, nuzzling into Daniel’s buff shoulder and squeezing his arm tighter.

Daniel knew that he should feel dirtied by it but rather he felt comforted. Maybe it was physical touch that he needed, with someone who cared about him, even if he was also one of the reasons for his fury and broken heart right now.

“Why were you so against him? Because you were worried if we got close then Seongwoo would say your secret out of guilt and you’d lose me as a friend?” Daniel asked curiously as the thought popped up in his mind a minute of rather oddly comfortable, calming silence later.

Minhyun shook his head and scrunched up his nose, turning to look at him, resting his sharp chin on top of Daniel’s shoulder.

“No, I just didn’t think Seongwoo was right for you. Not good enough.”

“Who is then? You? Jaehwan?” Daniel laughed, half amused, half sad. “I am sick of being lonely, Minhyun. I’m sick of a one-sided love. I’m sick of pining and wanting and hoping only to have everything turn into dust like I’m fucking Cinderella with a permanent curfew to my happiness. I’m sick of being in my mid-twenties and still a damn anal virgin…”

“Hmm, I could help you with that loneliness and virgin part, you know…”

Daniel blinked and froze when he noticed that Minhyun was staring at his mouth with curiosity and want, leaning in closer, his tone oddly seductive and low.

“Minhyun hyung? What do you mean by that?”

“I mean…that I like you, Daniel…I don’t know since when but it’s clearer as the days go on. Jaehwan saw through me and his accusations were right on the mark. I didn’t like you with Seongwoo because I was jealous. I didn’t want him to be with you officially because I wanted to be…with you…I think…”

“Eh…? But…Jaehwan…?”

“I don’t know. He’s angry at me because he felt like I liked you more than a friend and now I’m realizing that I do and I was just in denial. Shh…. You want me too, don’t you? I’ve seen the way you look at me. Especially if I touch you and get close and we make eye contact for a long time while flirting…”

“I, er, um…I’m flattered, hyung, but I have never felt…that way about you…” Daniel tried to deny but his flush gave him away and how he was now looking at Minhyun’s parted, heart shaped lips, wondering what they would taste like, the alcohol swimming in his system carrying Seongwoo farther and farther away from his brain until he became a distant memory and all that he could focus on was the handsome man in front of him.

The man that he’d admitted was handsome and sort of hot and that he got along well with that had just confessed that he liked him and wanted him on some level. The man that was enticing his drunken, lonely, hurting self to kiss him and get comfort and explore this chemistry he sometimes felt between them.

Before he knew what had happened, their lips were on each other and sparks were flying because it felt, at the time, so right somehow. Possibly because he was drunk, possibly because he was in such emotional pain, possibly because of the anger he harbored, or possibly because of the suppressed desire he had for the man. Minhyun hummed, pulling him closer with hands threaded in the back of his blonde hair, lips parting, soft, warm tongue sliding over his lower lip. Daniel moaned, eagerly pressing closer, closing the rest of the suddenly annoying distance between their bodies, his head full of a cloudy haze, swimming in feelings of comfort, lust, and excitement.

 

 

“Seongwoo, you can only be out a few minutes. Watch out that you’re not exposed. If anyone recognizes you, you run right back, you hear?”

Seongwoo merely hummed as he took off out the van. He knew that Sungwoon was genuinely worried about him. It was insane to go outside in the midst of his scandal. He just couldn’t let Daniel be alone right now. He couldn’t leave him alone when he was hurting and misunderstanding just the amount of how sorry he was and how much he cared about him. He was terrified that if he didn’t do something that night that they were going to be over just like that.

He knew he was in the wrong. He had done so many things wrong to Daniel, messing around with his best friend despite knowing that and knowing that on some level he liked the drummer and then keeping it secret this whole time when Daniel had been more than open about everything with him and asking him to be open as well.

He had been hoping that if Daniel ever learned about it at least they would be officially together years done the road and that it would be from his own mouth and that it would give the other as little damage as possible. Though he had been hoping that him and Minhyun could manage to keep the secret safe forever since it would hurt both Jaehwan and Daniel and that was the last thing they ever wanted.

Now the cat was out of the bag and the milk spilled, but in truth it was much graver than that, more like a landmine had been stepped on, collapsing all the crumbling earth surrounding it within seconds. He had no plan and he had very little hope that things could be salvaged, but he couldn’t stay in his room just sobbing and hating himself and worried about how Daniel was coping with the pain and the knowledge of the double betrayal. He had to find him, he had to try something.

When he arrived at the bar that Jaehwan had told him that Daniel and Minhyun were at, Jaehwan had also just arrived. Which was confusing since he had seemed like he had no desire to be around any of them.

“Jaehwan…I’m sorry…” Seongwoo instantly teared up and moved to hug him.

Jaehwan accepted the hug, grudgingly with a rather annoyed look, then pushed off his hands not much later as if they were dirty. Seongwoo bit his lip, feeling awful.

“I didn’t want to come. I didn’t want to see you. I just had to check something with my own eyes about Minhyun….” He muttered coolly, barely looking at him.

“Ah, sure, but check what…? Are they okay? I’m sure this was a shock for Daniel and Minhyun must be upset that it all came out like this and he’s had to take the brunt of both your anger and hurt this whole time…”

They both turned and froze just before going in through the glass doors.

“Tch. Sure seems like they found a decent way to console each other, huh? I knew that Minhyun liked him, I just fucking knew it…”

“What? N-no, but M-Minhyun loves you, so why is he k-kissing my D-Daniel…”

Seongwoo trudged up to the glass and put his hands up, looking through teary eyes with his face slackened in shock.

Daniel and Minhyun were making out passionately against the bar, hands tearing through each other’s hair and holding their faces close like they couldn’t get enough of each other, lips tightly locked and tongues swirling furiously.

Jaehwan opened the door, shaking his head with a gloomy, mature look as if he had just learned and accepted that the world would end and they’d all die someday.

“He’s liked Daniel for awhile as well, probably just as much if not more than me. He just didn’t realize it. Until today, now that you’re out of the picture and he’s unintentionally hurt him…”

“B-but, what about him…?”

Seongwoo followed him in as if his feet had a mind of their own, stumbling over the doormat. Jaehwan caught him with an annoyed expression and led him in. Daniel and Minhyun had pulled away, realizing who was there, both looking frumpled, confused, and guilty.

The still and awkwardness didn’t last long. Chaos began with a new vengeance when Jaehwan grabbed Daniel’s beer from the bar top and threw it at Minhyun. Then proceeded to smack him. Daniel rushed to catch him, stopping him from falling, covering his reddened cheek with concern as Minhyun looked at Jaehwan in shock.

“Hurting me once isn’t enough, Hwang Minhyun? I have to find out you were keeping Seongwoo a secret from me and then on the same day I have to find that you were lying about Daniel too? Have you no shame? You call yourself a human being?”

“Jaehwan…I wasn’t lying…I just…I didn’t know…I was stuck in denial…I’m…sorry…” Minhyun’s eyes went down cast, a guilty, sad look crossing his face.

Jaehwan laughed bitterly. All of a sudden, he hurled the beer bottle towards the wall. It shattered, scaring away the customers that were seated that area. The bartender yelled at them to take their drama outside before he called the police and then scurried over to care for the customers and clean up the broken glass.

“You’re sorry, right. Yeah, I bet you’re fucking sorry. Alright, let’s just say you didn’t know, though I personally think it’s a bunch of bullshit and you’re a pathological liar quite possibly. So, then…You like both of us?”

Minhyun looked at Seongwoo who was flabbergasted and could hardly take his eyes off Daniel, eyes especially going to where Daniel was holding Minhyun close and rubbing his shoulders with concern and care. Daniel knew Seongwoo was there but was purposely avoiding him, thinking this situation with his friends needed to be handled first. It was more likely to be resolved as well. Since in his opinion it was less complicated than his issue with Seongwoo, which he couldn’t even begin to fathom what to do about yet.

“Yes, I think so…”

“I’m not into three-ways, Minnie. You need to choose. Tonight. Or very soon. Who will it be? Me or Daniel? Who do you want to pursue? Assuming that either of us ever could like you back or trust you again…”

The ultimatum had been tossed up in the air and all eyes were on Minhyun. Minhyun stared at the floor in silence for a long time. Then he left Daniel’s arms and went to Jaehwan. It wasn’t to choose him though. He rested his hand on Jaehwan’s cheek with teary eyes and then Daniel truly understood what heartbreak looked like.

“Honestly, I love you, Jaehwan. I would choose you. If I could. I can’t choose you though. I don’t deserve you, after hurting you like this. You couldn’t trust me. I feel terrible about what I’ve done to you and seeing you like this, but I don’t have any idea how I could possibly fix it. I don’t have confidence that I can be good enough to make it up to you. You should know that. We should end it here and…if you ever find it in your heart to forgive me, we can maybe start from friends again someday. Please don’t think I’m choosing Daniel over you. We’re just stuck and I think that I should let you go…so you can be happy. With someone better. I failed to be a good boyfriend to you. Just like what I was initially afraid of. I’m sorry, Jaehwan. I only ever meant to do right by you but it turns out I messed up before we even became official. I’m so terribly sorry…”

Jaehwan merely stared at Minhyun intensely, the only sign of the turmoil inside being his glistening, shaking eyes. Otherwise his expression was oddly stoic, as if he had been frozen in a calm state of meditation. Then, he gently pushed off Minhyun’s hand and stepped aside, turning to Seongwoo.

“Well, there you have it. I don’t understand this weird love triangle you’ve found yourself in, Ong, but I’m not going to be a part of this love square anymore. Thank god for that. Good luck to you.”

Then he turned to Daniel and smiled crookedly. “No hard feelings, buddy. You do you. Choose which fuck boy you want to get your heart broken by the second time. I’ll be your friend regardless. Good night, don’t drink so much you end up in the hospital.”

With that, Jaehwan waved his hand and turned, leaving coolly without a glance back, not even seeming angry. It was an exit like a strong, brave hero that Daniel quite admired. He would like and respect Jaehwan a lot more. However, he sort of hated him for leaving him in this situation.

Two handsome, tall, dark-haired, pale men looked at him through wettened eyes with expectation, both of them liking him, both of which had betrayed him and couldn’t be trusted, both of which he sort of had something physical with and couldn’t deny he still had feelings for. On top of that, he had to deal with this situation when he was completely trashed and emotionally zapped.

He chose the cowardly path, which was to ignore them both, turning back to the bar where the bartender was looking at the group with a sour expression. “I need another beer…”

“We won’t serve gays. Get the hell out of my bar.”

 

 

Two weeks had passed since Daniel had been avoiding Seongwoo’s calls and leaving his messages on read. At the bar that night, Seongwoo had tried to talk to him, but Daniel hadn’t wanted to look at him or hear anything, so he had told him to go away and that he would talk to him when he was ready to and that he needed space.

He didn’t know what to say to him. He still hadn’t organized what he felt. He knew that some deep part of him still cared for Seongwoo and didn’t want to lose him, but he wasn’t sure he could just go back to how things were or if he wanted more than friends with benefits anymore.

Could he really have a healthy relationship with someone he couldn’t trust, someone who kept huge secrets, someone so controlled by his libido over his feelings? Maybe it was his fault for always putting Seongwoo up on a pedestal. Now that Seongwoo had made a mistake and Daniel realized that he wasn’t a selfless angel, he felt disappointed, almost felt as if he liked him less. Which was just ridiculous and unfair to Seongwoo.

He felt guilty for feeling that way as well, because he knew that’s precisely why Seongwoo had been afraid of dating him, afraid to show his ‘demons’, to show that he indeed wasn’t perfect by confessing to his secrets. Daniel didn’t want to talk to him and have that feeling slip out, because that would hurt Seongwoo and make their relationship further damaged, possibly beyond repair.

He thought Seongwoo deserved to feel guilty for what he had done, but then some rational side of him doubted if he deserved to be hurt that badly. As Daniel had never had a claim on Seongwoo, so it wasn’t like he had cheated. Also, Minhyun technically had dibs since he had had a relationship with Seongwoo first, at least the intimate kind. Which meant Daniel’s love for Seongwoo was making him irrationally jealous and unreasonable yet even knowing that couldn’t really make those feelings of betrayal and jealousy go away.

Daniel who was at a loss at what to do threw himself into his work and slept when he got exhausted, trying hard to avoid his phone. The only people he saw outside of his members were Minhyun and Jaehwan when they sought him out, but hardly ever when they were together. They both were still on the group chat and remained civil when they were together, but it was an awkward, tense atmosphere when they were together, like there were a lot of things left unsaid and buried emotions that they were refusing to touch upon or reveal, even to themselves.

Daniel had a feeling that their break up hurt a lot but they were being civil for his sake and so that they wouldn’t have to cut themselves completely out of each other’s lives. He hoped that even if they didn’t get back together (he didn’t really expect it was possible, Jaehwan had been so upset and Minhyun had seemed so clear and confident in his decision to let Jaehwan go so he could find someone better), at least they could be friends again someday. Because he could see they still cared for each other and likely always would.

Daniel did his best to ignore the charged, different atmosphere between him and Minhyun nowadays. Since Minhyun confessed, he had grown more boldly affectionate and sweet. He touched Daniel often, hugging and kissing his cheek and feeling his muscles. He took care of him and did odd little nice things and messaged him often to see how he was doing and just chat about things going on in their lives.

When their eyes met, there was this heated spark between them and Daniel would flush while being drawn to Minhyun’s lips, recalling their hot kiss that he hadn’t been drunk enough to forget a bit of, especially the fact that he had enjoyed it when he hadn’t thought it possible. He hated to admit it because it just felt wrong (it was his best friend’s ex and also his friend and also he had just revealed that he’d fooled around with the person Daniel adored), but his body was most certainly attracted to Minhyun and the man made his heart waver in places only Seongwoo had ever touched, though arguably it was like comparing a ripple to a tsunami.

He figured that Minhyun was mostly being kind out of guilt though, to get on his friend’s good side and make up for his wrong-doings. Rather than that he liked him a lot enough to have an interest in dating him. Daniel was tempted to just say ‘fuck all this drama’ and kiss him hard several times they were alone and eying each other’s mouths with that thick sexual tension buzzing between them.

Something always held him back. No, that was someone, not something. Someone named Ong Seongwoo. Who, ironically, he still loved and was worried about hurting despite the guy had stomped on his own heart (yes, he was being unfair and dramatic but it’s his first relationship and he had loved the other so damn much).

Then, came that day where the love and hope he was clinging on to was shattered. With one simple message from the singer.

Mine <3:

With how things are going, Niel, at this rate I’m afraid that our relationship is going to get worse and worse. I don’t want that. I miss you and I care about you and I still like you but I really, really don’t want it to get worse than this. Maybe you hate me and can’t ever forgive me now. And I totally understand that. I won’t ask for more. I don’t deserve you. You know I never deserved you. Because, like I said many times, I’m not a good person, at all. But you are. You are so, so good. And you make me want to be better. I’m getting better, I can feel it. Gradually. So that’s why I really don’t want to lose you as a friend or a fan. I need you in my life, even if it’s not intimately. How about we stop this BIT stuff and just be normal friends again. What do you say?

Daniel typed various messages and deleted all of them repeatedly for thirty minutes. He had so much that he wanted to say but it was all conflicting and didn’t make any sense and emotional. In the end, he found himself just agreeing.

What else could be done? He had agonized all week over how to fix their situation but couldn’t come to a satisfying conclusion. What he knew for certain was only that he didn’t want to lose Seongwoo completely. At least, over time, they should be able to stay friends and support each other and keep showing they cared, right? Eventually his heart break would ease, his scars would heal and fade, and they could keep on being buddies.

That would be a much more ideal situation than not having Seongwoo in his life at all for the rest of forever. It would probably be less painful too, since they were mutually agreeing to end things before they got more complicated.

Seongwoo had never said that he loved him. They had never made promises to each other. They had never truly dated. They would just keep doing what they did do already, without the physical stuff. Sure, he could do that. He would miss it and it would be hard at first to hold back from his temptations since he’d grown used to physical contact when they were together in private but he could maybe have physical relations with someone else, if his heart would finally close on Seongwoo and open up another compartment for someone else which until then he’d had no hope for. He was bound to get lonely and need human contact at some point down the road.

There were several reasons at the time that it seemed like a logical, promising idea.

 

Sure, let’s do that.

 

Immediately after he sent the message, a part of his soul was clawing and biting at his throat. One that was screaming not to let Seongwoo go, that Seongwoo was his and would always be his, that he loved him way too much to simply give up and say goodbye like this, that he was just running away like a spineless coward like Seongwoo always did, that he was never going to find someone more perfect for him and he’d just screwed up his whole life.

Daniel attempted but failed at stuffing it down this time like he had done the previous weeks when he started feeling emotional. He couldn’t focus on his work at all and was becoming baggage to his teammates. He left practice, lying to the band members that he felt sick and tired and so he was going to go to bed early that night. Then he found himself at the bar, taking whisky shots, calling Minhyun out to come drink with him.

“Hey…what happened….?” Minhyun sat down next to him at the bar, rubbing his back in gentle, soothing circles, a concerned, soft look on his handsome face.

Minhyun was all dolled up, having just finished a photoshoot. He had been on his way home when Daniel called him and then immediately switched buses though Daniel apologized and told him to just go on ahead and rest at home. Minhyun had insisted that he wasn’t all that tired and could spare time to talk to him always.

This time while as usual keeping him company in his liquid escape ventures, Minhyun also had a drink, a rather strong cocktail of which Daniel ordered one more for him out of guilt for making him come here when he must be exhausted. He should have remembered that Minhyun had almost packed schedules now since he was quite popular, even with the scandal. The company had managed to bury it and at least clear Minhyun’s name since there were rumors but no witnesses to Seongwoo and him having a relationship.

Seongwoo, on the other hand, was still under the crossfires as more and more trainees and idols came out under an anonymous name to tell their stories with him. He wasn’t painted in an incredibly negative light like other idols that had paid for sex or dated multiple people or abused their lovers, but he came out quite promiscuous which wasn’t good for his image. Every time a new article popped up, Daniel felt another needle pin his heart, another notch of respect going down for Seongwoo in his books, the pedestal dropping inch by inch, though arguably still leaving him high above others.

Because despite that Seongwoo was a lonely man afraid of commitment with a healthy sex drive and an attraction to younger trainees, Daniel knew he was a good person with a good soul in the end, still more so than millions of famous people, still way more so than the man even knew.

Thinking about Seongwoo hurt. That’s why he had made a new twitter to talk to his friends so he wasn’t tempted to scroll his tweets. His stan twitter and his fan site were on hiatus. He didn’t want to know anything about him, not about his growing scandal, his issues with the CEO who was furious and thinking not to renew his contract, his canceled advertisements and events, and certainly not how he was looking right now, which would likely be as terrible or worse than himself. Because that would make him want to return his calls and text him in an attempt to make him feel better.

“Have you eaten today? You shouldn’t drink on an empty stomach. You look thin and pale…” Minhyun brushed his cheek and forced Daniel to look at him, scrutinizing his face with a worried furrow.

Daniel smiled and laughed slightly. “I’ll be okay, Dad. Here. This is what happened. The reason I’m starting to become an alcoholic…”

Daniel passed him his phone. His brows shot up and his mouth rounded as he read the message from Seongwoo. “Oh…”

“Yeah, ‘oh’ is right. So, we’re officially over and I’m truly single and searching for love again. Just like that. Shackles lifted, freedom acquired. Yippee~” he whooped sarcastically, waving the neck of his beer bottle around.

“Daniel…I’m sorry…”

“We both know part of you is not and is going 'told ya so', but thanks. In this case, I would say usually ‘you don’t need to be sorry, it’s not your fault’ but in this particular case it unfortunately is…” Daniel laughed bitterly, patting Minhyun on the back and then sliding his hand to his waist, bringing the smaller man closer.

He brought his nose to Minhyun’s dark temple and nuzzled and sniffed there, pressing their sides closer, fingering the slim, boney hip through his black cotton button up. In his impulsive drunken stupor, he hummed thickly as he grazed his lips on the top of Minhyun’s ear. He had no idea why he was doing this, but it felt right and it felt good so there were no putting any brakes on this moving vehicle. Or was it technically a ship? The Nielhwan ship setting on its first sail…

“God, you are really similar…you even feel and smell almost the same…”

“How drunk are you? I’m not Seongwoo…” Minhyun joked but didn’t shy away from his touch because he liked it, these days even been craving it since Daniel hardly initiated or touched back.

“Hmm, maybe you’ll be better. Maybe I should give it a shot. Now that nothing is holding me back from trying out what I’ve occasionally fantasized about…”

Minhyun shivered as Daniel’s hands dug into his hip and his lips and nose caressed all over his ear with sensuality, care, and affection—which made him start feeling things that he hadn’t in weeks to the point that he thought his libido might be broken from the emotional distress he’d been through. He wanted the drummer quite terribly and that was meshing with the fact that he honestly liked him and cared about his well-being as he downward spiraled, these days more than ever.

“That is, if you still like me like you said…” Daniel whispered over his lobe, before capturing it in his mouth and drawing it in to teeth and lick it

Minhyun leaned into him, gasping and groaning, fire shooting through his body like he’d been hit by a volcanic explosion. “Yes, I do. I still like you, Niel. A bit more each day I think…”

“Then, why don’t we forget those that we cannot be with since there’s nothing else we can do about them and instead focus on what we can do…between us…?”

 

 

Seongwoo rushed to the practice room, looking for Daniel. He must have been crazy to send that message. As soon as he had sent it, he wanted to delete it and regretted his impulsiveness immensely, but Daniel saw it and responded already. Now he wasn’t answering his phone or even reading the new message. He needed to find him and talk to him right then.

“He’s not here. He said he was going to bed early...” Hyunbin told him.

“Hey, Seongwoo, long time no see! Glad that you look decent despite…everything…” Kenta waved, putting on a bright smile.

Seongwoo could only muster a half smile and slight wave. He knew he looked awful. He also knew that everyone in the company was judging him hard core or laughing behind his back, glad that the company’s gay fuck boy finally got outed, giving them a better chance to rise to stardom as Seongwoo came crashing down.

He didn’t care that much about his career or people’s thoughts of him. Hadn’t really cared that much about it all week, to the further annoyance of his CEO. He was always out of it, feeling depressed, thinking of Daniel and missing him and just wanting to see a glimpse of him or have one-minute conversation with him.

“But that means that he went to the bar on the corner across the street from the back entrance. That’s his usual.”

“Ah, at the bar…”

Seongwoo didn’t like the way that Taehyun made it sound like Daniel was always drowning his feelings in alcohol every night. He would feel terrible if Daniel became an alcoholic, ruined his body, or ended up in a drunken accident because of what he’d done and how he’d even more stupidly decided to handle it.

“Thanks. Good luck with practice. I’ll bring back some doughnuts and juice, okay?”

He left while they commented about how nice and sweet he was and how he had and always would be their favorite hyung. Seongwoo spotted him there, but he was talking to Minhyun, so he didn’t go in. He merely stood at the window, looking in like a creep, his heart stinging painfully with jealousy.

Was this happening a lot? Was Minhyun swooping in on him now that the two were both single? Or had Daniel started seeking comfort in him and called him out to drink and talk through his troubles?

“Shit. Are they…together now?” Seongwoo whispered, biting at his finger tips nervously just sticking out of his sweater ends, tears pooling in his straining eyes.

He had his answer when Daniel was hugging his waist and kissing all over his ear and Minhyun didn’t pull back or seem phased. It was a sweet, intimate moment that suggested they were close and it wasn’t the first time that this sort of thing was happening.

“Ah, so you like him back then and he’s really given up on Jaehwan already…Hmm, well, as much as it sucks for me and hurts like a bitch, it’s for the best, isn’t it, Niellie? Minhyun’s not the best but he’s not the worst. At least he’s better than me. Not as much of a coward afraid of his feelings and to go after what he wants. Not as selfish of a jerk with a long list of exes that might harm you physically or sabotage your career as petty revenge. I wish you luck. Please, be happy and have a great first relationship that makes you forget all the hardships of your first love…”

After whispering this with his hand held up at the window just where it would be over those broad shoulders he had often enjoyed hugging and snuggling into and massaging the kinks out of from drumming, he rested his head on that cold window pane. Like he was some sort of masochist, he stayed there as if he were frozen, watching the pair who never bothered to look back, not sensing that there was a man in a drawn up black hoodie staring enviously at them, silently crying his heart out.

He was still there, hiding his face, even past when it had started raining and he’d showed signs of catching a cold, witnessing when Daniel and Minhyun came out, arms around each other’s shoulders, kissing here and there sweetly. They were laughing but Seongwoo could still catch bits of their clearly drunken, happy conversation. They were headed to Minhyun’s house and Daniel was going to be sleeping over.

That would mean that Daniel was likely to lose his V-card, but it didn’t mean to him what it had before, because he wouldn’t be able to be Daniel’s second, third, or even last lover. He would never again be anything similar to a lover to the drummer at all. And there was no one to blame but himself for his mountain of terrible, stupid decisions.

When they left, Seongwoo leaned against the wet window, staring up at the gray sky, rain drops soaking his face, disguising his ceaseless tears.

“Why did it turn out this way, God, what do you have against me? Even worse, why did you make me so fucked up? Am I really destined to be alone forever? If that is the case, then just spare me and strike me down now! I don’t want to live like this!”

Seongwoo lamented at nobody, weakly hitting his damp sweatered hands against the glass, wishing a flood would come and sweep him away so so he didn’t have to live in misery and self-hatred anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes your tears and gives you tissues
> 
> Nothing to say but I'm sorry and I just had to because I had this planned from the whole beginning. Welcome to the climax of this story. Goodness this chapter was WAY longer than intended. But I'm satisfied because of the foreshadowing and the build and the intensity. I know that it's evil of me to give this downpour of angst and drama on our couples after they had a couple fluffy chapters. I know that it's terrible to break up ongniel before they were even official and Minhwan when they were doing so well. I felt awful to the point I couldn't get started on this chapter and I cried every time I had to write or edit haha. Hopefully you don't hate me too much. There will be a happy ending but with which couples if any who knows...
> 
> Who do you feel the most sorry for? Who do you hate the most? I am curious to know. It's a sad situation for all of them and on some level thay all have done something wrong and should be ashamed of themselves. I think I said a long time ago that this story would have very messy relationships. Well, they sort of were and now they're getting a lot worse. Just wait and see for more drama.
> 
> Next time Seongwoo disappears but Thomas gets to make a comeback. Oh, and lots of Nielhwan (sorry for those who might be against this ship, it's kind of an important ship and dynamic in this story from early on) I will be returning to lots more twitter chats. See you hopefully in a week, if not then in two weeks. I'm thinking probably 2-3 chapters of this story left.
> 
> <3 Raina


	19. Thomas to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time heals all wounds, or at least we hope they would. Communication is also great. But we all know how many men suck at communication.

crayZ4ongcheongie has left the group Ongholics

*click

This user has been deactivated.

 

 

@beautifulmoles:

…What??

@Ong’s#1fan:

What's going on…?

@twiceforlife:

Where did Daniel go?!

@Ong’s#1fan:

Why did he leave?!

@beautifulmoles:

I have no idea!

@twiceforlife:

He hasn't been active in a while. Maybe the company forced him to? Maybe fans found out it was him and were spamming him?

@Ong’s#1fan:

Jaehwan and Minhyun hyungs, any news?

@beautifulmoles:

You have seen him at least, right?

@manducheeks:

 I haven't seen him in weeks, actually. He's a busy idol now, so don’t ask me. I don't know.

 

emperorongtop left the group Ongholics.

 

@beautifulmoles:

Now Minhyun too?! WTF is going on?!

@twiceforlife:

Is someone kicking or blocking people? Is that it? It doesn’t make sense that two people just left all of a sudden for no reason…

@Ong’s#1fan:

Eh? Why would they do that? Are we playing the werewolf game, is that it?

@beautifulmoles:

Surely that's not it. Maybe Minhyun and Daniel hyungs had a big fight.

@twiceforlife:

Those two buddies? I highly doubt it. Seeing what's been going on with Seongwoo, wouldn't it have something to do with the company? Because of their scandal?

@Ong’s#1fan:

But Daniel hyung wasn't mentioned in that scandal right? He wasn't dating Seongwoo. Wouldn’t he have told us? That’s pretty big news…

@twiceforlife:

Not necessarily. They are in the same company. If they were dating they would need to keep it secret. Even if he was dying to tell us, he would keep quiet to protect Seongwoo for sure.

@beautifulmoles:

Wasn't Seongwoo rumored to be dating some other guy working there though? A musician?

@twiceforlife:

Oh yeah, that's right. Hmm, my bet is still Minhyun is connected to Seongwoo's scandal. He's also on hiatus and nothing on his SNS for weeks. Minhyun and Daniel must be a separate issue. Jae hyung, you should know about Minnie hyung?

@manducheeks:

No, why would I know anything about that guy’s personal life? I haven't talked to Minhyun recently.

@Ddongwu: weren't you guys...

 

Seongwoo was about to join the conversation with a comment about how they were dating. But it had been a secret from the group even up until the fight and break up. He was hoping they had resolved things and got back together, leaving Daniel out of their mess. However, he couldn't say anything about it as Thomas since he was supposedly in the blue about everything.

 

@Ddongwu: Weren't you guys close?

@manducheeks:

Were we? Not really. We were not talking every day or anything like that. Sorry, I don't know either. If you're worried, just message them directly instead of trying to play detective without any clues. I've got work now. I'm busy so I won't be around much.

@Ong’s#1fan:

Ah, that hyung is definitely being weird. Something happened with Minhyun, right?

@twiceforlife:

Yeah, how could he deny they're close? We all know that. They did fight like cats and dogs in the past though…

@beautifulmoles:

Hmm, maybe they finally had a huge fight or a falling out, but just kept it from us. Maybe it was a fight with Daniel? You think they were all three dating? Were they in some sort of love triangle possibly?

@Ddongwu:

No, Daniel was sort of seeing someone, remember? He talked to me about it a bit at least, quite awhile back…

@twiceforlife:

@Ong’s#1fan:

Plus, where would he have the time or the heart? Most of his heart belongs to Seongwoo. He's not interested in other guys.

@beautifulmoles:

Supposedly that guy he was seeing was sort of even like Seongwoo.

@Ddongwu: Hmm, what can you tell me about this guy? Did he mention him often?

@Ong’s#1fan:

No, it was only once or twice briefly.

@beautifulmoles:

We don't know anything. Not even if they were serious.

@Ddongwu:

Ah, I thought they were going somewhere but maybe I interpreted his feelings too much. Hmm, I see. I will try contacting him through DMs. Just wait a bit and I’ll report back.

 

Seongwoo knew of two of Daniel's twitter pages. He had a personal page and a stan page. After a few clicks, he learned that the stan page that was in the group was deactivated but not the personal one. Daniel hadn't posted hardly anything on there and the last thing had been from three months ago with pictures of his cats, so it wasn't any good as a hint. Seongwoo messaged him once a day at least on Kakao to apologize, ask to talk, and see if he was doing well and maybe not as angry as before, checking for it to have at least been read but weeks went by with silence and that little infuriating yellow one not disappearing. Daniel never seemed to have logged in to twitter. His stan account remained deactivated.

Minhyun once eventually told Daehwi after several badgering messages a day that he and Daniel were okay and not to worry but there was no explanation given about leaving the group chat or their inactivity. Minhyun was still stanning Seongwoo and retweeting every here and there, which was at least a good sign. He didn’t hate his guts at least the way Jaehwan and Daniel apparently did and he wasn’t dead in a ditch somewhere from heartbreak or a careless accident.

One week, Seongwoo looked at his chats to find that Daniel had finally read Thomas’s messages but didn't reply to any of the questions or random posts Seongwoo had figured he would find interesting.

 

@Ddongwu:

I'll be here whenever and checking on you every day, buddy. So, whenever you want to talk, I'm here. I’m not sure what has happened, but I hope it’s nothing too serious. Even if you're busy, please sleep and eat well. Take care of your health and think positive happy thoughts.

 

After that one, he decided not to send any messages and just wait for Daniel to talk when he was ready. Though he didn't know why Daniel wouldn't at least talk to his friends even just casually. Wouldn’t he at least want to rant and get things off his chest and get some advice? Maybe his mood was too awful to handle and he didn't feel like talking to anyone about anything outside of work.

Seongwoo could understand that. He often felt that way, especially since that day his heart had been smashed to smithereens (he deserved that though, he knew, he had dug his own grave, it made sense Niel would get revenge on him and well, he had even once pushed him to sleep with Minhyun so he had no right to be upset though he still was somehow).

Seongwoo had been glad to get out of the city when the CEO had requested he go to Incheon and stay with his family. He had spent his days mostly avoiding the internet at least in terms of news of himself or the state of the company. He had been put on an indefinite hiatus to reflect on his actions after apologizing to the public in letter form and once the company felt the scandal died down and public opinion of him would be decent and forgiving enough, he would go straight to his fully planned out comeback.

He spent his days waiting and dreading that decisive company call, sinking deeper into depression with thoughts that this was the end of his career and things were really over and unsalvageable with Daniel, that he was going to lose his dreams and his only chance at love and a real relationship from that one incident. He wanted to find that leaker and strangle him honestly. Even more so, to go back in time and smack sense into himself before he had kissed Minhyun when they had reunited.

Sometimes he would go out to the park or the river, taking a trail walk in solitude while listening to soft, calming music and he would think for a long time. His anger at the situation faded as quickly as it rose as he knew that he had no right to be angry at anyone involved but himself.

He was the only one to blame here. It was all his fault, even things that didn't seem like it at first, like dominoes and chain reactions. He had started this by living badly, dishonestly. He considered everything that happened to all four of them karma's long overdue payment. He deserved to be in pain and alone. Hating himself wasn't anything new, though this time was more intense than ever.

He would skip rocks across the river every time he went there, lamenting why he hadn't lived a better life and why he hadn't been more honest and good to Daniel, why had he insisted on keeping secrets, why had he never been able to get rid of his playboy ways, why was he such a coward always running away from his feelings and responsibilities, why was he angry and jealous and bitter when he had no right to be.

His life sucked because he sucked as a person was what he concluded after weeks of self-reflection. There were still things that kept him from ending his worthless just yet. Daniel being one of them, his family and fans that would be devastated at losing him being another. Though he didn't deserve it, for some reason there were still people who loved him and would be sad if he was gone. More than himself feeling sad, he hated much more the idea of making hundreds of others feel that way.

In Daniel's case, he merely wanted to talk to him again normally and keep seeing him even if it was just through a website and an alternative ID. If he waited long enough, he figured Daniel would contact Thomas and he could be at least at ease knowing that he was doing well and he could talk to him casually. Maybe Thomas could help him get through things if he opened up, had a chance to rant and cry. That would ease some of his guilty conscience and his heart would hurt less from missing and worrying about him.

Was he upset that Daniel was probably dating Minhyun? Some irrational, jealous part was, yes. Though he didn't think that meant Daniel had never loved him. He had hurt Daniel first, a lot. He had been lashing out in response. He had affection for and was attracted to Minhyun from way before, Seongwoo knew that. Jaehwan and Seongwoo should have been aware and more careful of that, the potential chemistry there. Minhyun had been there for him at a rough time. He had been drunk, hurting, and likely wanting revenge. It was weird that he chose Minhyun of all people but Seongwoo figured that was because the alcohol at first and then because of their close friendship later.

Maybe Daniel had found it in his heart to forgive Minhyun somehow, since Minhyun was being nice and sweet to him to make up for keeping secrets. Maybe Minhyun was being the best boyfriend ever and his lonely self couldn't resist. Maybe it was okay for Minhyun to be a whore but not for Seongwoo. Since he had known exactly the extent that Minhyun had been and he had not known just how much Seongwoo had been (thanks to the scandal, a huge number had revealed and Seongwoo hated to admit there were more that remained quiet thankfully). It had likely been less of a shock with Minhyun than him since he had stronger feelings and held him up on a pedestal. He must think that Seongwoo's feelings weren’t strong and it was hard to trust him after knowing everything.

He wished he could have another chance to prove how strong his love was, but then again, he wasn't certain of it either since he was perpetually doubting himself. He had known it was a bad idea and could hurt Daniel if he knew. So why had he done it? And then foolishly kept it secret? Was he really selfish and only thought of his dick? Were his desires more important than Daniel’s feelings? Could he not own up and admit to his mistakes like a real man?

But then, if that were true, he would have taken his virginity already. Or been with anyone, else which he hadn't, minus the club incident. Which probably made Daniel think even less of his character.

Maybe he really wasn’t trustworthy. Maybe he would cheat on him and it was only a matter of time. If Daniel thought that way, then he wouldn't give him another chance because Seongwoo wouldn't have deserved it.

Still, if Daniel were to contact him and ask to talk things through, Seongwoo would beg for another chance. As long as he wasn't with Minhyun officially. If Daniel was and he was happy, Seongwoo would go on forever not telling him the truth. Well, not that Minhyun fully deserved him, he didn’t and so the idea sort of appalled him because they were both criminals of sorts. But at least Daniel deserved to be dating someone finally and become happy.

If Minhyun made him happy and was truly planning on being loyal and cleanly broken up with Jaehwan, then he would stay clear and wish them well. He wasn't sure of that though. The two had been close and Daniel hadn't seemed as into Minhyun as the other way around. Plus, Seongwoo couldn't picture Daniel dumping him and jumping right into another relationship, especially not one that would hurt his other friend. As long as he was sober and not raving mad, he seemed the type that wouldn't go near his friend’s ex.

Unless Jaehwan had given him permission? They had definitely talked in the chat before and it had seemed normal and cordial so he couldn't tell. Should he talk to Jaehwan and see how he was feeling? The last time he texted him, Jaehwan had rudely told him to fuck off unless it was about work and stay out of his business because he had no right to worry about him after what he had done. It seemed that Jaehwan blamed him for their previous incident, though he wasn't sure why.

Had he thought that Seongwoo seduced Minhyun? Did he suspect they had hooked up since then and that Minhyun had cheated on him officially? Was he angry at him for hurting Daniel? Was he angry at helping his boyfriend keep that huge secret and fooling him and Daniel?

There were lots of reasons Jaehwan could be angry. It could also be a mix of all of them. He was steaming and lashing out still, not ready to forgive any of them. He had the right to be the angriest, though he clearly wasn’t used to or great at handling those feelings. What Jaehwan needed was time and distance. Later, they could talk to him and sincerely apologize and talk things out, try to repair the friendship. Though it didn’t seem like it would be an easy feat.

 

 

Seongwoo spent his Saturday doing the usual. He ate, went shopping, and explored new places in the huge city they lived in with his mother and older sister. Then, he came back home, showered, ate a snack, and went out again on his own. Sometimes he would take a walk along the trails by the river or he would go to a cafe. He would read, write, take photos, and listen to music.

He had lots of time for his hobbies, which was definitely a plus. He started a photo blog since he wasn't allowed to post officially on his SNS while on his hiatus. Many fans suspected it was him but he never put up a picture of himself or confirmed it in any way, not even replying to those comments that were clearly from worried, encouraging fans. Though he was proud of his fans. Some were really smart and truly knew him like the back of their hands to recognize his photography and writing style.

In the blog, he put his photos and poetry or drabbles he had written. They were insightful, reflective, and symbolic but in a rather dark way. He could see his state of mind clearly and it was alarming. Like looking into a high definition, squeaky clean mirror. He was lonely, lost, depressed, and full of self-hatred, trying to find his way, trying to get through each day, searching lazily for a path to happiness but about to give up, looking back more than forward to times he was happier, and upset at himself, full of regret for messing that happiness up. He didn't need to analyze too deeply. That was clear enough in many of his writings, just jumping out in fact.

Seongwoo tried to write neutral, touching, hopeful stuff connected with nature too though, for his concerned, lonely fans. Suggesting how much he missed them and that if they kept waiting he'd be by their side again eventually, maybe even in a shorter amount of time than they expected. He didn't necessarily feel that way but he put it out to comfort and put at ease his precious fans. He didn't want them to know fully of his depressed, morbid, negative state.

They would worry and there was nothing they could do to really help. Because a lack of love was not the issue there. It was something much deeper. In fact, their love and concern was a burden more so because he felt like he had to hide who he was and how he was feeling behind a mask which was more painful and tiresome.

Thankfully, his family let him be moody and didn't ask a ton of questions. They just let him be and tried to be at his side as much as he would allow, acting cheerful and sweet as normal.

His days with his family in Incheon felt like just how they had been before he became a singer and he liked that. Sort of going back to his roots. It was simpler and comforting. He could be himself and have lots of time to self-reflect and think through his problems. Though no magical solution appeared no matter how much he thought about them, which was truly frustrating.

Nothing changed just because he was out of the spotlight and no longer busy. He was still a disrespectable, lesser human, or so he thought which was what mattered since he was the only one in the world who knew all about himself. He often thought bad things about himself more so now since he had less distractions which wasn't a good thing. His fans would be hurt and upset and possibly pummel him--with something soft of course--if they knew. It was a habit that was hard to break though as he had been doing it for years. Even he thought it was funny that he could exude enough confidence publicly and on stage to the point he appeared arrogant on occasion when actually he felt totally the opposite, just towards his personality, and often his size and lack of muscle.

At a cafe with his regular choice, a comforting macchiato, Seongwoo was scrolling down his Twitter feed while taking a break from his most recent writing project. He had an app that counted how many days since he had last talked to Daniel. He had just checked it before mindlessly going to Twitter. It had been 3 months and twenty days now, that was 112 days. Over a hundred days had passed since he had talked to the most perfect man in the universe who could be easily be mistaken one moment for a puppy and another moment for a Greek god.

Usually with his @Ddongwu twitter account, these days he looked through the JBJ and Peach Stan sites he followed. That was basically the only content that was on his TL since even if he bothered to tweet about himself there wasn’t anything positive to post. The group had been busy and decently successful with a lot of love calls. Their first album had sold well and Fantasy had even snagged a couple wins. The band did better than expected coming out of Fantagio which was considered mostly an acting company so they had the shock factor and intrigue factor on their side. They had a unique sound, their title track was especially catchy, and on top of that, they were all handsome. They had done commercials and advertisements, been on a few reality shows as guests, and had their first fan sign events which obviously Seongwoo couldn’t have gone to.

Now they were back after a month break with a new album and title track called Flower. The music video which had come out two days ago he had watched with excitement saving every gif or clip of Daniel and watching it over and over again. The mostly low quality photos and videos currently popping up in the hundreds on his feed were from their first live of Flower.

Daniel looked so cool. His hair was black now and styled back off his forehead. The concept was bright and fun, so they wore colorful, funky striped suits that looked like they came straight from a 70s club. Daniel looked the best in his eyes, of course, as always. He was way too cool when he seriously drummed and in the music video he had done some acting and posing proving, he wasn't half-bad at it either. It was a lot less awkward than previously, though it was clear that he was still uncomfortable around the cameras and not fully confident with his looks, who knew why not because he was like a God captured in smaller form.

Seongwoo flicked his thumb on the phone screen, scrolling down while smiling and giggling, biting on his straw. He endlessly pushed the heart button to ‘like’ photo after photo, saving and retweeting ones he really liked and especially videos, since Daniel looked the greatest when he was in action. Especially when he was interactive with fans; he liked those the most because it was similar to the Daniel he had known and he could imagine that they were interacting through the camera lens instead. Those radiant or shy grins, the dorky, throaty chuckle, the cool waves or cute peace signs, playing rock scissors paper by himself, the warm puppy eyes delighted to see you and thankful for your existence--he imagined all that was directed solely at him once again.

When he did that, for a while his depression disappeared and he felt like all was right with the world. Then, a few minutes later he would check his dms to see that he was still merely left on read and the cold reality came gusting like a powerful slap into his face. Daniel likely hated him and wouldn't ever talk to him, let alone sweetly smile or joke around like that with him. Especially, he wouldn't feel happy to see him again surely.

 

 

After about four months passed, Seongwoo had pretty much given up on Daniel forgiving him or talking and maintaining a normal friendship like they had originally planned. Every other day he sent another Kakao message apologizing and begging for him to talk to him at least so they could at least have some closure and maybe return to being friends.

He was sighing and trying not to tear up while looking at their private DM as Thomas he had been reading through, debating what he should send next, when suddenly Daniel's old profile circle popped up, along with three dots. Seongwoo gasped and clicked on the photo after the dots disappeared, signaling he had stopped writing. It was almost like feeling someone you thought was dead had come to life.

He saw that Daniel had reactivated his stan Twitter. He was strongly tempted to add him back to the group but figured he shouldn't yet without knowing why he left or if he really wanted back in. The group was hardly active now since Jaehwan was never there, Minhyun had not returned despite some prodding and loving words from all of them, and the others were often busy with school work and exams and thinking ahead like smart kids of how to snag a good job in their future careers by doing interning, part time jobs, or volunteering.

Minhyun and Jaehwan had both changed their photos to something random and they tweeted but very rarely about Seongwoo now, as if they didn't stan him which hurt, though then again there was so very little news of himself since he didn't go out much and he tried to stay disguised or discourage people from posting his photos or whereabouts. Less there was some issue with the company or public because he was out like a normal human being instead of locked up in a dark room in solitude to pay for his evil deeds and think over his various sins, including being a gay idol and Christian, which was just unheard of.

 

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Hey, did you miss me?

 

Seongwoo laughed and teared up. Then, he poked at his eyes with his pinkies and laughed some more in disbelief. "Did I miss you? Was there ever a day I didn't so much it felt like it was going to kill me? That's a better question."

He was talking to himself/his phone, which caused some strange looks from other customers in the cafe. He blushed, biting his lip and silently reprimanding himself as he didn’t want to cause attention to himself and get recognized. Blinking back grateful tears, he started typing.

 

@Ddongwu:

Of course I did, you dumb, obnoxious puppy. Look at how much I messaged you. You've been gone for months! After just leaving the group and deactivating without any sort of explanation. You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, mister!

@crayZ4ongcheongie:

Ah, about that sorry. Company made me do it because of invasive fans. No time to explain things then. Here is my personal twitter. Better to talk there since it's private.

 

Besides him, Seongwoo noticed there that he only had 7 followers. They moved to that chat from then on. Seongwoo was excited and antsy, practically dancing in his chair, unable to wait to talk to his crush finally. It was great to finally hear from him and know that he was alive and capable of using his fingers!

 

@Ddongwu:

Ah, so was that the reason you deactivated then? That was one of our theories. Why did you leave the group though just before that?

@DaniK:

Oh, that. It wasn't much. I just decided not to stan Seongwoo for a while.

@Ddongwu:

HING. But what about us? You could talk about anything else besides him. And why would you stop stanning him all of a sudden? HING

@DaniK:

Just, you know, with his scandals. He wasn't who I thought he was.

 

Ouch that stings majorly, true as it is, Seongwoo thought. I told him that repeatedly, but he never believed me and continued to raise me on a pedestal. Daniel's clear disappointment in him hurt and he feared after those series of articles happened and his darkest secrets were revealed in the same day, maybe Daniel had stopped loving him all together.

 

@DaniK:

But truthfully rather than caring about that so much, I'm just busy. I can't follow an idol when I am one myself. I barely have time to eat and sleep. Twitter is distracting, especially stan Twitter. Though it's quieted down now, I guess. It’s not like I’ll ever stop caring and supporting him, as an artist or a person, you know. Do you know what's going on with him? And the guys? Everyone is well? No more scandals?

@Ddongwu:

Well I'm assuming you know about Minhyun better than us since he left the group and is only in contact with you it seems. The others are busy with school. Jaehwan has lots of work and seems really moody and doesn't really check Twitter much anymore.

Seongwoo, well...things are quiet because he's been off the radar. He went back to Incheon. He just hangs out with his family. Occasionally, he posts about writing and photos he takes but it's an unofficial blog. The company seems like they want him to stay quiet and repent like he promised in his apology letter. Could be awhile still before that promised comeback happens.

Nothing got cleared with his name yet though, there's no confession or proof of who he dated or fooled around with before. Hopefully, it will die down soon. Seems to me like people have been forgetting about it though as usual Koreans aren't so forgiving. It's a pretty big issue to be an openly gay idol.

@DaniK:

Oh, I see...so that's what's been going on with him. Hopefully he's eating and resting well, despite the shock and drama and the cancelled comeback. It's good his family is there for him at least.

@Ddongwu:

Yeah, that's true. He probably isn't lonely or starving or in any kind of danger.

@DaniK:

Eh, why would he be?

@Ddongwu:

Ah, nothing...

@DaniK:

-_- Sounds like you're keeping secrets. Maybe I will go search out this blog to find out what sort of stuff he's been posting. What would he be in danger of…

@Ddongwu:

No, don’t. It's nothing much, really. Cheesy nature poems. You have secrets though, don't you? So, you want to tell me what is going on with you and Minhyun? It's weird that you left the group right after each other and Jae pretends to be not close nor care at all about him all of a sudden. Weren't they sort of dating at least?

@DaniK:

Um...this is complicated to talk about. But I do need to get it off my chest once. And I trust you somehow. That's why I came to you first. Will you swear not to tell the others?

@Ddongwu:

Right, I swear! Scout's honor.

@DaniK:

How do I know you were a scout?

 

Seongwoo sent a photo of a boy scout badge as a laugh though it was hardly necessary. Daniel seemed to get a kick out of it.

 

@DaniK:

Ah, I missed talking with you because of stuff like this. It always did put me in a good mood, your wit and sense. Sorry it took me this long to come back. Really, I was just busy and out of it, not just with you but everyone. I've only been focused on work and getting through each day. I’ve barely touched my phone.

@Ddongwu:

I understand. We all get like that. I had a long time I barely talked in the chat too. Because of college.

@DaniK:

Ah, yeah, that's right. Hope those tests went well. Anyways, so about Minhyun. So, him and Jaehwan were dating. Then, they had a fall out because Jaehwan was overly doubting and being jealous and told Minhyun he wanted a break. And then, on that break, me and Minhyun got drunk and he confessed to me and I was hurt and angry at the time and stupidly kissed him.

@Ddongwu:

Neh? Why were you were hurt? You kissed Minhyun? Woah. Overload. Slow down, dude. You’re talking crazy talk.

@DaniK:

Ah, maybe I was saying too much too fast. Let’s go back a bit. So you know how I was seeing someone? A sort of Seongwoo look alike? Well, I found out that very day that he cheated on me.

@Ddongwu:

Noooo. He didn't?!

@DaniK:

Yeah, he kinda did. Though we weren't officially together then, but anyway it feels that way to me. I told him we were done and then I got really drunk. Minhyun was there to comfort me. And it turns out he liked me. I must have been really horny or desperate for affection and lonely and craving revenge so I let him kiss me or kissed him back. It's not clear to me how it happened. Jaehwan saw us kissing and then he's been keeping distance since then. And Minhyun could have fought for him but for some reason he didn't, probably out of guilt for kissing me.

@Ddongwu:

....

Wow, what a smelly mess.

@DaniK:

You're telling me. It was a K-drama. Jaehwan threw a glass bottle and slapped Minhyun even.

@Ddongwu:

Woah. Kind of wish I could have seen that.

@DaniK:

No, you wouldn't. It was ugly honestly. Hard to watch. Lots of shouting and tears. They seemed so pained and conflicted...from what I recall anyway. That night is fuzzy. I was extremely drunk and in a lot of pain and conflict as well. So my mind seems to have tried to erase most of it.

@Ddongwu:

Ah, that's unfortunate. Or fortunate. Could be both, I guess depending on how you look at it.

@DaniK:

Well, seeing as I caused my two friends to break up and it felt like I cheated somehow, yeah, it’s fortunate I don't recall all the gory details. Makes me able to feel less like a douche.

@Ddongwu:

Well, you can't really blame yourself. Minhyun took advantage of your fragile state obviously. He’s the one to point fingers at if we’re pointing any. Though I must admit it seems you all did something wrong and overreacted in response to those wrongs.

@DaniK:

Right, I know what I did was wrong already and I’ve apologized to Jaehwan repeatedly. Minhyun did come on to me when I was weak and my ex did do something wrong as well.

@Ddongwu:

Hmm, yeah I'm sure he did. Lots of things wrong. An eye for an eye, he definitely deserved that I guess. Karma triumphs. That cheater.

@DaniK:

Hmm, maybe...I still don't know about that. He was in the wrong but I also did wrong and I’ve been over-reacting, I know that. We should be even and enough time’s passed that we could talk like adults about the situation and clear things up. But I can't bring myself to talk to him yet. I’m still…

@Ddongwu:

Hmm, why is that? Do you hate him? Are you still pissed?

@DaniK:

I don't hate him. I’m not really pissed at him anymore either, not anymore than I am Minhyun. In fact, I miss him. And I still think he's a great person. Even if he made several mistakes. I guess the issue is I'm sort of ...seeing someone else...so if I contact him and we make up then old feelings could come back and that would be wrong because after what I know and did, I'm not sure we have a future now.

@Ddongwu:

Ah, I see. It would be hard to be with someone that you couldn’t put your full trust in, that’s for sure. Who is it that you're seeing if I may ask?

@DaniK:

Um…hold on to something. And don't tell anyone. I have sort of been…unofficially seeing Minhyun.

@Ddongwu:

Iafds!!

What? No way no way no way! How? OMG. But aren’t you angry at him for what he did? Does Jaehwan know?

@DaniK:

No no no. No one knows. Except us and you now. We have left it secret. And we want it to stay that way. Jaehwan has been hurt enough.

@Ddongwu:

...and your ex? Will you tell him?

@DaniK:

Of course I don't want him to know either. He will misunderstand. Think that I liked Minhyun all along. And I didn't. I don't think I did at least. I saw him then as a buddy. I thought he was attractive here and there, that was it. I was serious about that guy and I didn’t fantasize about being with others. I liked...no, I do like him a lot still. I don't want to cheapen what we have or put a nasty edge to our memories for him.

@Ddongwu:

So. do you like him now? Has he been making you happy?

@DaniK:

Um...hmm…It's hard to say that. I am hardly happy since several months ago, to be honest. Minhyun knows that and he thinks he's the reason I'm unhappy or a big part of it. Because I’m still angry at him for kissing me at the wrong time which hurt my ex and Jaehwan. So, he goes out of his way to comfort me and take care of me. I had no plan to see him or like him, you know. I just had a drunken accident that night. But I guess I was much lonelier than I thought. Even though sometimes I get really pissed off when I look at him, I started depending on him and needing him to get me through my depression and darker days, so I could work properly when I needed. If it wasn't for Minhyun caring and pushing me, I might have quit the band a couple months ago. I wasn't in any kind of stable position emotionally to be in the spotlight.

@Ddongwu:

Well, I'm glad at least that you had someone there for you in your darkest times. He's being a good boyfriend then. I'm happy for you. I hope that your anger at him will clear up over time, Jaehwan’s as well.

@DaniK:

Well, he's not my boyfriend. And you don't have to sugar coat congratulate me like that. I know that it's wrong for me to be close to Minhyun. I feel guilty about it every day and sorry to Jaehwan and hate to keep things secret. It's wrong to be with a guy I don't have feelings for just because I need someone to like me right now.

@Ddongwu:

Is it? You might genuinely like him over time. Maybe you like him already and just don't know. Feelings develop from friendship and intimacy.

@DaniK:

Hmm, yeah maybe. He has done a lot of wrong things and gained a lot of hate. But I can't seem to hate him. Because I know he's a good person. And that deep down he cares about me. Not as much as he cares for Jaehwan, I'm sure. But for some reason he chose to pursue me Instead. And an odd part of me feels guilty and responsible, like I can't reject him and leave him alone with no one. He reminds me too much of...

@Ddongwu:

Of who?

@DaniK:

Of Seongwoo...

@Ddongwu:

Oh. How so?

@DaniK:

Just the... loneliness and self-hatred and doubt and trying to take on the whole world by himself. That sort of worrisome character you want to protect. Like he seems strong but actually he's fragile. I don't think he's quite inwardly fragile as Seongwoo but...still. I don't want my friend to break down. I should be there for him. Until I like him back or he gets over Jaehwan fully or him and Jaehwan get back together.

@Ddongwu:

Hmm, not sure that could happen.

@DaniK:

Right? How could it? Jaehwan was the one hurt the most. He’s still so angry, he was barely able to talk to me until recently.

@Ddongwu:

It was sort of his fault though as well, right? In this situation, I don’t see anyone fully free from blame.

@DaniK:

Hmm how so? I figured Jaehwan is the innocent, wounded lamb in all this.

@Ddongwu:

Well, he started this when he was irrationally jealous and doubtful and didn't trust Minhyun . Then that put a rift and he walked away first. After he saw you kiss too, right? He just made assumptions on his own. Hurt himself worse by not listening to Minhyun and just assuming you two were together and Minhyun chose you. I mean I'm not really sure a kiss during a clear break counts as cheating anyway? Seems like he’s overreacting and playing the victim just a bit.

@DaniK:

Oh. Really? You sure you're not just trying to make me feel less guilty?

@Ddongwu:

No, I’m not. Is it working though?

@DaniK:

Yeah, a little bit.

@Ddongwu:

Good. Don't be depressed or guilty, okay? No use crying over spilled milk. What's done is done. I'm sure Jaehwan and your ex would want you to be happy. Even if it's with Minhyun. I hope things work out with you two and you can tell others about it. You deserve to be happy and brag about that happiness, Daniel. You went through a lot it seems. And work is tough. You need someone who can cheer you up and relieve your stress and genuinely show they like you. Your ex doesn't sound like they did that. Maybe this is for the better that things haven’t worked out between you.

@DaniK:

Maybe it is. Maybe I should stop thinking it's so wrong and feeling guilty with Minhyun. Maybe I should confess to Jaehwan and apologize/grovel again and tell him that the kiss was our first and it was a mistake and clear Minhyun’s name. Maybe then, we could someday all be friends again, after all the misunderstandings get cleared up and the mistakes forgiven.

@Ddongwu:

Sounds good. It would be great if that happened. And we could have the old group back and no more drama. It's lonely and dead without you three there. Everyone feels so. We have missed you. Me especially. Because we used to talk a lot, us four older guys.

@DaniK:

Yeah, you're right. Hmm, add me to the group and let's start there.

@Ddongwu:

Okay, I will. I will let you explain and just pretend I don't know anything.

@DaniK:

Thanks.

@Ddongwu:

Will you meet Minhyun today? If so, tell him too. He should join.

@DaniK:

Hmm, okay, I will try. No promises there. It's hard for him with Jae around, that's why.

@Ddongwu:

Right, sure it is. Exes.

@DaniK:

Yeah. Exes. Talking to them sounds rough.

@Ddongwu:

Thinking about yours?

@DaniK:

Almost every day, honestly...Though I know I shouldn’t because it’s bad for me.

@Ddongwu:

Awww ㅠㅠ Well, that's why you're sad then. Were they really that great that you can’t help think about them? Pretty?

@DaniK:

Yes, very pretty and sweet and funny and a joy to talk to. And I worry about them. If they are okay. Surely they are on their own and they are hating themselves for cheating and hurting me at the same time hating and doubting me for my mistake I suppose...

@Ddongwu:

Focus on one gay man at a time, hun. Doesn't seem healthy to think of one man while you're dating another.

@DaniK:

Maybe that's the problem. That I'm not dating Minhyun. We're...just friends. But kind of intimate friends? Not in the physical way. But more like emotional and we hang out and talk often. I just can't bring myself to ask him out for some reason...

@Ddongwu:

Why is that you think?

 

Seongwoo in the cafe was nervously biting his nails, swallowing hope that was threatening to burst out.

 

@DaniK:

I'm not sure. Maybe I'm not ready. Maybe I still love him.

 

Seongwoo gasped and bit down hard on his middle finger, making it sting and swell. "Fuck so he did love me....and I loved...no, love...you, Niel. I love you too, Niel…"

He agonized for the millionth time why he hadn't told him back then even right then at the bar. He should have fought for him. He should have figured it was a mistake and Daniel still liked him. He shouldn't have given in to his unfair hurt and jealousy. He should have tried to patch things up before Minhyun swooped in and took Daniel away by being sweet and attentive while he was weak and lonely and confused. His whole life was fucking full of should haves and why did Is it was frustrating as hell.

 

@Ddongwu:

What will you do?

@DaniK:

I don't know. I'm too busy to even think of it. When I hardly get sleep, how can I sort through my jumbled feelings?

@Ddongwu:

Ah, that's true. Well, take your time. I'm sure the answer will come to you even if you don't get the time. Just hope things work out for you, whichever man you choose.

@DaniK:

Well, if one even wants me still. My ex stopped trying to reach me a few days ago. That's probably a sign. He's given up or moved on.

@Ddongwu:

You don't know that. Didn't you learn something from all this mess? Don't make assumptions. Maybe reach out for him first. He’s probably just waiting now. If you want some sort of closure or a possible friendship or more. But you would need to be clear about what you have with Minhyun and openly discuss with Jaehwan first. That's the right way that will keep the mess from worsening.

@DaniK:

Wise words, Thomas. You always have them and that's why I like talking to you. Thanks. That is a lot of homework for me. Good thing there's no deadline.

@Ddongwu:

Um, well, hopefully you message your ex back at some point and don't drag Minhyun along for a whole year though, poor guy hahaha.

@DaniK:

Ah, he wouldn't mind it. Since he doesn't or didn't really do relationships. Jaehwan was his first and it left a bad taste in his mouth. Since things went wrong the same way as he feared.

@Ddongwu:

Well, relationships aren't perfect. Or so I heard.

@DaniK:

No, they really aren't are they? Hahaha. Relationship kind of suck. I haven't even been in one and I feel that way. Like just kind of done and ready to be a homebody, alone with only my kitties for company the rest of my life.

@Ddongwu:

Same same hahaha. Rolling around in your own fifth, getting fatter, just binge-watching movies, playing games, and eating snacks. Perks of being single.

@DaniK:

That sounds great! Let's do that instead.

@Ddongwu:

Ah, bummer that I'm in another country or I’d join you for sure.

@DaniK:

Hing. Can you get a vacation soon? I'm lonely and the cats don’t really cut it, to be honest…

@Ddongwu:

Hey now. You have Minhyun. Remember?

@DaniK:

Yeah, I guess but it's not the same. You get me on another level. You make me feel comfortable. We have more in common and can talk a long time without things getting boring or awkward. Plus, I don’t have any negative feelings mixed in towards you

@Ddongwu:

Ah, I guess that's true. I'm glad to hear that. Flattered really.

 

Seongwoo felt his cheeks which were heated and he kept smiling shyly. It made him happy to know that in at least some way they could stay connected and normal. It was really nice talking to him and he told him so in a less cheesy way.

Then Daniel suggested they keep talking since he wasn't doing anything at that moment. He was supposed to be napping but hadn't been able to sleep and suddenly just had an impulse to return to his Twitter and talk and see how everyone was doing and apologize for being on hiatus so long.

After that, they talked about Thomas's life. Seongwoo had to do some research to make it believable about his college life, internship, and part time jobs. Daniel was really helpful and encouraging, though he hadn't completed college himself.

Seongwoo enjoyed it but it made the crash that much harder once Daniel was gone, saying he needed to sleep and that Minhyun was visiting later. His chest hurt and it felt like a heavy cloud was crushing and wetting him. He put his head down on the table, covered his face with his hoodie and found himself crying, yet again. All he ever seemed to do when he was alone was think of Daniel and regret his life choices and agonize over how to fix himself and become happy and then cry.

 

 

Daniel was smiling when he closed the top of his laptop, one of the first and only genuine smiles he had in the past four months. It made his dimples pop out and his warm puppy eyes almost disappear. He was smiling and chuckling to himself even after opening the door. Minhyun was there, dressed casually, having just come over after finishing his acting class.

"Hey. I haven't seen that look in a while. Very handsome. Though I don't expect it's caused by me. Something good happened? You won the lottery?" He asked with a good natured soft and affectionate grin as he slipped inside as if he lived there.

He didn't. He hadn’t ever spent the night. He was just over a couple times a week and they had sort of started a routine.

"I was on Twitter."

"You finally reactivated? Good, good, very good. How was it?"

"It was fun. I missed it. I didn't talk to the group yet. I just talked to Thomas. Turned out he sent me like a thousand messages haha." Daniel flushed and smiled shyly as his dorky chuckle slipped out.

"He did? I guess you have another admirer. That makes thousands of us."

Minhyun laughed softly as he slipped off his shoes and neatly arrange them into the corner edge of the entryway. Then he gave Daniel a chaste peck on the cheek.

"I don't mind by the way. If you talk with other guys, even the ones that clearly like you. Do what you want and need to be happy. I'm not a controlling type. Well, not that I have a reason to..." He drifted off, leaving the sentence hanging there poignantly.

It was an uncomfortable implication Daniel knew he needed to address soon. What were they really? Where was this relationship headed? He was too happy at the moment for the first time in months, so he avoided it for now, pretending he was again dense at Minhyun's subtle hint that he was hoping they had ‘the talk’ someday. Maybe soon, but not today.

"Sure, I feel the same. You can talk to whoever, even ex flings. It was great to talk to Thomas. He's doing well. He missed me a lot of guess. I didn't realize it but I missed him too. As soon as I went there, I found myself checking up on him and then just had to message him at least. I wonder why I feel that way when I haven’t met him or even know what he looks like…"

"Hmm, what about the group?"

Minhyun was in the kitchen then, brewing his usual tea, not seeming highly interested in Thomas. Daniel followed behind with his sweatered arms crossed over his chest, leaning his hip on the counter as Minhyun worked, watching him with a soft smile. It was weird having a man in his kitchen. He didn't hate it but...it wasn't Seongwoo and that was sort of weird. Not that Seongwoo had hardly been there. But he was a man with a large presence and from the back they really looked similar and it bothered and confused him.

The only contact he initiated with Minhyun was from times like that, where he lost control of his body and his mind tricked him into thinking it was Seongwoo in front of him and he missed him so much he ended up hugging him. He knew that Minhyun didn't like that. He wanted more physical affection with him. Daniel sort of responded to hugs, kisses, and holding hands every here and there but mostly he tried to avoid or shy away or find some excuse to stop not much longer after it started. Not because he didn't want it or it felt unpleasant. It just felt different and it felt wrong. It made him feel guilty and think of Seongwoo and Jaehwan who would be hurt by the knowledge. It brought up the anger he had buried inside of him that he had hurt Jaehwan and been with Seongwoo, a person he still did and would always consider possessively as ‘his’, though he’d technically never even had him.

As long as he was sober. When he was drunk, it was a bit of a different story. He wasn't reasonable then. He was just acting on attraction and instincts and loneliness that Minhyun was good at taking advantage of and coaxing out of him, especially if he was drunk too. He wished that he could give Minhyun what he wanted and reciprocate his feelings. But Seongwoo was a big wall between them. Since the reason he was attracted to Minhyun was their similarities and Minhyun was aware of that(especially it was hard to hide it when Seongwoo’s name slipped through his moans).

Otherwise he thought of Minhyun as a good friend only. He didn't click with him the same way or think of him romantically.

At first, he had let things continue on for various reasons because it was beneficial to both of them, thinking that love might grow from it, a love even stronger than he had with Seongwoo. But it still hadn't and he was torn, now starting to wonder if it ever would. Maybe he shouldn't have started anything with someone similar, or that he partially was angry at, or that was an ex of a friend. Maybe he was meant to die alone. Maybe there would never be any guy after Seongwoo. Maybe he should go back to girls.

His mind was swimming with complicated thoughts that eventually wiped the smile away after he finished talking about Thomas and how he was going to join the group again and what he heard about the others.

"Why did you stop?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry. I did it again.. "

Without realizing it, Daniel had slid close to the familiar body that he wanted some warmth from. He had hugged Minhyun from behind, snuggling into his neck and kissing above his collar. He must have been thinking of Seongwoo again, that's how he had unconsciously ended up there while he was sober. No, he knew he was. Seeing the man’s back view always made him think of Seongwoo, which made him unbearably lonely and empty. Though he was taller, his frame body shape, skin collar, posture, and hair cut and color even were almost exactly copy and paste.

Daniel backed off, crossed his arms protectively around his empty, cold feeling chest again and sighed as he walked to the fridge.

"Choosing beer over cocoa again? In this chilly weather?"

"Yeah, I feel like I really need a drink all of a sudden..."

Minhyun merely chuckled and said nothing of it. Daniel liked that. He was the only person who knew him that didn't comment about his recent drinking habits that were verging on alcoholism. He hardly went a day without at least two cans of beer.

He popped the lid and took a cool swig, feeling a bit lighter and brighter as soon as he had it. It somehow eased his stress, just a bit of it. Drinking past his limit added to it though. Since then he ended up fooling around with Minhyun, doing stuff that he regretted and haunted him, since he just had to remember most of it. His mistakes on repeat proving that he was a lonely manwhoring idiot that would mess around even with someone he was still angry at and feeling a bit better by despite all his kind gestures.

All for what reason? Because he was a friend, yeah, but mostly because he was the only gay friend that looked at all like who he was in love with and missed terribly. No matter how hard he worked and forced Minhyun into his mind, Seongwoo was always there popping his pretty profile in the background. And then he’d compare them and find Minhyun coming up short in every way.

Staying busy was the only thing that helped much. Avoiding Minhyun and thoughts of Seongwoo and Jaehwan altogether. He missed his friend a lot. Things were awkward and tense with them all. Jaehwan interacted with them for work with a strictly business attitude and if Daniel tried to message him otherwise, such as suggesting to hang out or eat together, he blatantly ignored it.

Minhyun had told him to leave it alone because Jaehwan needed time and it wouldn't be good if he found out about them. He said that he wasn't ashamed, just that he didn't want Jaehwan to be hurt further, but Daniel knew better. It was the same reason he kept it secret. It was the same reason that Minhyun typed notes full of apologies and explanations and confessions to Jaehwan that he never sent. They didn't want to feel any guiltier and more ashamed than they already did and somehow they felt like what they were doing was not going to become serious or last much longer anyway, so since they felt it was rather wrong at least in Daniel's case, they would rather not brag about it. Being open would only lead to scandals anyway. And Jaehwan possibly getting hurt and angry even more so.

They sat down with their drinks in hand, legs pressed up together and hands linked over Minhyun's knee which was another part of the routine. It was too quiet, so Minhyun turned on the TV as they mindlessly watched some talk show playing on a low setting.

"So, you are going to re-join the group?"

"Yeah. I won’t tell the truth though. I will just put my hiatus on the company and fame and being busy. They never knew anything about Seongwoo or you and Jaehwan dating anyway. They don't need to be a part of all that drama. It's in the past and they can't fix it or help us. You know they will try."

After a minute, Minhyun got the courage to hesitantly ask, "Do you know if Jaehwan is active there? Did Thomas mention him? Is he well?"

Daniel had been waiting for it, sure that the man would fight with himself and then lose out to his curiosity and concern for his ex. Since he still clearly cared about him and often dreamed about him, judging by the pictures he never removed on his phone and the things he muttered in his sleep.

"I'm sure he is as good as we can expect him to be after everything. Obviously, it hasn't been enough time. Thomas says he doesn't go there much and he pretends like he was never close to us and doesn't know how we are doing something like that, I guess. He must still be furious and not want to associate with the lowly likes of us."

"Do you think he will talk to you?"

"I hope he would. I miss things being normal. I miss my same age friend. But seeing his reaction and putting myself in his perspective. Hmm… He would be more likely to ignore me if he didn't automatically leave the group. Or possibly block me which would get me kicked out and then deny it, saying that I just left again."

Daniel snorted, smirking. "Yeah, that sounds like something he would do."

Minhyun chuckled fondly and Daniel could feel a small shift in the air. Like it got warmer and fuzzier somehow. And then it just sort of hit him...what their problem was and what he needed to do about it.

"Hyung, let's stop doing this."

Minhyun turned to him with alarm when he released his hand and slid a ways down the couch so they weren't touching at all. It was alarming because he was putting not just physical distance between them but emotional distance.

"Why? All of a sudden? Did I do something wrong? Come at a bad time?"

Daniel shook his head. Then, he tried to explain as he solemnly looked down at his can. "It just hasn’t been working out. You know that. We've given it a shot but we haven't been able to ask the other out and I can't get...physical with you."

No matter how drunk he was, Minhyun told him that he refused vehemently to have his virginity taken since he was saving it. Saying it was reserved for someone else. They hadn’t been able to get far or really did much of anything.

"Then, just now when you talked about Jaehwan made me think of other times. I think there's a reason we're not together yet. It's because we're not meant to be together and also because we love and miss and truly want to be with others. I think that you still love Jaehwan very much and you just think that you like me that way but it pales in comparison to your feelings for him. It was a mistake to have kissed me and let him break up with you. I don't know why you did it when you clearly love him so much. Maybe you were scared? Maybe you were running away? Maybe your guilt was overwhelming? Maybe you were sabotaging the relationship because you were afraid of him leaving?"

Minhyun’s brows furrowed into a deep V, his hands grasping the mug tightly. "Eh.. that's ... preposterous ...why would I not want myself to be happy?"

"I don't know but I think it's possible. Look deep inside yourself. Were you ever feeling scared of losing Jaehwan? Or not ready or not deserving of him? Did you ever have thoughts of leaving him first so you got less hurt? Of running away from your feelings?"

"Hmm, no...maybe? I definitely thought that I wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship and maybe jumped in to fast..."

Daniel nodded, in understanding and encouragement, glad that he was getting Minhyun to think deeper. "Why did you guys fight in the first place?"

Minhyun looked down into his half-finished tea with the floating white bag. "You already know that. It was because of you....he was jealous of you and suspicious of our relationship. He thought I liked you or that we were even seeing each other behind his back."

"Sounds like sabotage or a self-fulfilling prophecy to me. So, you hit on the guy that you knew would drive Jaehwan away because all his suspicions were confirmed. And you know you didn't explain us, plus you broke up with him first. You didn't try to fight for him. Maybe he's angrier and more hurt by that fact. He was probably expecting you to deny there was anything between us and fight to stay with him. You were running away, from where I’m standing that’s what it looks like."

"Hmm..." Minhyun sat for a long time, staring at the green liquid, lost in thought. "Maybe that is true. That does sound like something I would do. I have a question... How do you define love? How do you know when you love, not just like someone?"

Daniel thought for a long time and then just spilled out random things off the top of his head. "I think it's when you think about that person a lot and miss them even though you're angry or they did something awful to hurt you. You want to be with them even when you know it's wrong."

"And you don't think...we could have that some day? That those feelings could develop from friendship and attraction?"

"I think if it were possible to happen, hyung, I would have by now. I still keep thinking of and missing someone else. And I see him in you. So that's why I think I keep feeling drawn and attracted to you. But it's not fair to you. Since I know a part of you honestly likes me and isn’t just playing around for funsies."

"Well, you certainly aren't similar to Jae."

They laughed lightly. The air around them didn’t feel as thick and heavy.

"No, I'm not. I think the thing we are missing is chemistry and that....natural click. With Seongwoo, being around him always feels natural and easy and right. Even though we weren't dating and the feeling expressing part was difficult. But besides that. Just I enjoyed being around him. We even mirrored each other, did you know that? It was freaky when I found out. We did things in sync or copied each other's actions and habits. Started finishing each other's sentences. I could talk to him for hours about anything or I could just lay next to him and watch him whether asleep or awake and I was never bored or wanting to be with anyone anywhere else. Is that making sense? I think that that is love. And we are missing all of that. Even under the circumstances that put us together if we were meant to be together it wouldn't feel so complex and wrong and we wouldn't skirt around discussing what we were or feeling the need to hide how close we were. You know?"

"Yes, I see what you mean. I didn't feel this way with Jaehwan either. I mean we hid it but I didn't really want to and many times we were together I wanted to discuss us and where we were going. It was always exciting and fun and natural and not so complicated and boring when we were together. So that's love then?"

"Yes, I think that you loved him a lot. And when you talked just then, I realized you still really do."

Minhyun sighed and laid back against the sofa in defeat. "What's the point though? It's too late. I sabotaged our relationship and drove him away by being frightened and doubting myself about whether I could really change to be a one man show or not. Now I've lost him."

"Yeah, well, I'm no different. Seongwoo is miles away. We're both on company lock down. Who knows when I will see him again. He hasn't sent me a message in days. He must think I'm happily dating you and hate his guts and he's probably hurt and angry at me still for what I did right in front of him as soon as we had our first big fight. Plus, I don't know if I could even look at him when we talk. I am still hurt and furious and disappointed in him, though I know I shouldn’t be at this point. In the both of you really..."

"Daniel..." Minhyun looked pained, reaching out to touch his arm.

"Hyung, it's fine, for the hundredth time. Time heals. And I'm able to nearly forgive and forget with you because I knew how you were to begin with and you have been trying to make it up to me. Gone overboard with it even. Seeing me while knowing I was attracted to you because I was picturing you as someone else the whole time, that must have been hard to put up with."

"What about him though? Why can't you forgive him? You knew how he was, he told you himself he would have done his best to make it up to you and earn your trust back I'm sure. You didn't give him a chance. Well, that was mainly my fault. But you could have talked to him at least after it happened. When you were cool and sober. Given him a chance to explain his side of the story and hear his apology and feelings."

"Whenever I was cool and sober was only when I was working then. And even then, barely half the time. I was planning to talk to him eventually. I read all of his apologies and explanations several times. But my feelings never changed and then you happened and it got messy. Also, this kind of thing is different when it's someone you love. Like parents might be ok with others being gay but feel differently when it's their son. I think that's how it was for me. I knew he had flings. I knew he had exes. I knew he didn't think that much of sex. But then, I found out he did things with someone I knew and trusted and he did it when he had feelings for me and then he hid it the whole time we were together. It hurts a lot more that he hid it and that it was you somehow. And since he hid it and it was when he thought he might like me it makes me worried and not sure I could ever trust him. Maybe he could do that again. Maybe it's just a matter of time. Maybe he's not meant to be with one person. Maybe he is but he tries to sabotage and run away when things get rough like you did. How do I know? Can I have a future with someone like that? I need time to think about it."

"So, you won't reach out to him?"

"I should. I think I’m almost ready, almost got things in my mind worked out. Especially after talking to you and Thomas. It would be easier to talk when we meet rather than through text. The next time he messages though, I promise to answer. I won’t ignore him this time."

"If that’s what you think, I can’t drag you to do the opposite. So then...should I contact Jaehwan as well?"

"Well, you will be forced to see him in the company. Maybe for now just try to get in his path a lot and do nice little things for him. Over time, he might be less angry and see that you are willing to talk things through, apologize, and be close again, as friends. If he still has love for you, then he might just fall in love all over again by your charm. He needs a lot of time but if you're persistent and you really want him back, it's possible. When you do have the talk, tell him everything honestly. But leave our details out of it. Start out being friendly as possible and coming on strong. Don't get discouraged when he fights back or attempts revenge. That shows how much he was hurt which shows how much love he had for you and has still likely deep down somewhere buried under all that bitterness and moodiness."

"I deserve it anyway. I know that. After talking to you, I clearly realize it. What I have been doing was immature, foolish, and wrong. I really don't deserve him but I still want him somehow. More than ever. Like the love feels like it's pouring over me more and more each second. I miss him so terribly now. I can’t believe my fears took control of me and made me sabotage a good thing. Well, I have for a while I just didn't tell you that. Since I was trying to make us work so we both won't be lonely, you know. I will accept any punishment he requires. Just I want a second chance. I want to do it right and truly not be afraid of my feelings or getting hurt this time."

"Good. That will get you brownie points since he's the sort of sadistic type. Tell him you will do whatever it takes to get him back and accept any punishment as long as it takes."

"Kinda scared when you put it that way. I’m in love with a psycho, after all..." Minhyun laughed nervously, covering his mouth with his hand.

Daniel smiled brightly in that radiant way of his that could outshine the sun and made girls and men fall for him left and right since he started appearing on TV. "He’s definitely a psycho, that laugh proves it. You should be."

From then on, the two that were officially back to being just friends after having drawn a clear line went to planning little nice funny things that Minhyun could do to win back Jaehwan, or are least get him to warm up and open up enough to have a heart-to-heart talk instead of just ignoring the both of them unless the situation had a dire need within the company only.

 

 

Thomas added @DaniK to the Ongholics group.

@DaniK:

Hey guys. Long time no see. Sorry I went awol. Company control. I have my freedom back to do SNS but I have to keep it discreet. This is my personal account, the only one that I’ll be using. Miss me?

No? Okay, I'll leave again.

@Ddongwu:

Stop it, Niel hahaha. Come back here, boy *whistles

 

For a second, Daniel paused with his hands on the keyboard. He really sounded like Seongwoo there. Next, he would say...

 

Typical Kang Choding.

 

Well, that was freaky. And stung his chest. He missed Seongwoo so much. He tried to stuff the ever-present emotion down and focus at the task at hand which was how he got through every day.

 

@twiceforlife:

Daniel hyung!! We missed you, of course! So, SO much! *chu *chu

@Ong’s#1fan:

Glad you're back hyung! So glad I can’t express myself even. Gah, I’m gonna run around my room a minute brb.

@beautifulmoles:

Yay, I have another person to pick on who's reactions are so much more fun. Muahahaha.

@twiceforlife:

Uh-oh. I heard an evil laugh coming from somewhere…

@Ddongwu:

Are you free to talk now, Daniel?

 

"Hmm, sure I am.but that sounds like he wants to talk privately. Well I had something to ask anyway."

 

@DaniK:

Nuguseyo?

 

Daniel sent a message in a private dm to his close friend that he unfortunately still had no idea what he even looked like or any chance to meet. That was frustrating considering how much he liked this hyung as a person and how much he had helped him with.

 

@Ddongwu:

Saranghaeyo~

 

Thomas had replied with their special code that only fans of SpongeBob would know. Seongwoo had also been...Daniel slapped himself.

"No, don't go there. Don't think of him if you can help it. It's just torturing yourself, dude."

 

@Ddongwu:

Hello! Just wondering how you're doing with Minhyun and work and all.

@DaniK:

Ah, I see. You must be bored with school and have no love life yourself, so you need to meddle in mine.

@Ddongwu:

Exactly. So, what happened with him? You fall in love and start happily ever after as a couple?

@DaniK:

The opposite. I ended...whatever that weird thing was we had. I told him exactly what I talked to you about and that I think he still loves Jaehwan. He didn't seem fully sure himself but he agreed that we weren't working out and should go back to being normal friends at least. These days he's implementing our plan to get Jaehwan to talk to him again and hopefully fall more.

 

@Ddongwu:

Hmm, not sure that will go over easy. Jaehwan was burned badly and he doesn't seem the forgiving type.

 

@DaniK:

He's the punishment giving type though. If Minhyun persists and takes any punishment he seems necessary then he might get in his good graces by proving he's serious.

@Ddongwu:

Hmm that's true. Good idea. Such a smart brain you have, you know for a Samoyed pup.

 

Daniel laughed out loud. "What a Seongwoo sort of thing to say. Why are they so similar sometimes?"

 

@Ddongwu:

How is work?

@DaniK:

Hmm, still pretty busy but dying down. We just have a few tv appearances and a couple of music shows left. Everything else is done. We have a bit more leeway in the schedules with which to rest but after next month things will get crazy again because we have concerts.

@Ddongwu:

Ah, yeah, it IS that season. What are you appearing in? I'm due to travel to Korea this year to visit relatives. I would love to see you play if it's possible. I'll book my trip around that.

@DaniK:

Oh yay! Pressure’s on to impress haha. I'll send you a list and I can get you free tickets. We are allowed to do that for friends and family. I'll say you're my gyopo cousin.

@Ddongwu:

Sounds good. Get me that list soon please.

@DaniK:

Sure no problem.

@Ddongwu:

So, have you been eating and sleeping well?

@DaniK:

Hmm. Eating I do. Even if I didn't, drinking beer causes me to feel full and gain weight anyway. Sleep, what's that? I'm practically a vampire.

@Ddongwu:

Niel... -_-

 

Daniel was reminded of how Seongwoo would scold him when he admitted to being tired because he gamed all night. Another sharp series of painful jabs in his chest followed that.

 

@DaniK:

Just kidding. Our schedules have loosened up a bit these days so I have slept. Well, somedays it's more like hibernating. After talking to you guys a bit more, I'll sleep again. We have a full free day and I decided to just spend it doing what I do best, being a homebody.

@Ddongwu:

That's good. You need to eat and sleep as much as you can. Take care of your health. It would be awful for you to get sick. Just think of your fans. They would worry.

@DaniK:

Ah, you mean fans like you? I saw that you stan my group. All your tweet feed is that the past couple months.

@Ddongwu:

No comment.

@DaniK:

Hahahaha. Please DO comment. What do you like about our group?

@Ddongwu:

I don't know, just everything, okay? Drop it please…

@DaniK:

Hahaha. I can't just drop it. Who do you like the best?

@Ddongwu:

You already know! Stop being obnoxious!

@DaniK:

Hahahaha. Of course you don't need to answer. I see half the feed is my individual shots and photos. So my wild guess is that the one you like the best is the drummer?

@Ddongwu:

I was just being a nice friend. Promoting you! I swear. I'm not in love with you.

@DaniK:

Hey, no one was suggesting that. It would be totally fine with me if you were though. We get along and I'm single. Maybe wanna go out on a date when you visit?

@Ddongwu:

You incorrigible flirt! Have you learned nothing from your recent incidents? Don't fuck within the friends circle.

@DaniK:

I just said date hyung hahahaha. Were you thinking of that? Imagining doing it with me? It's because of the abs, right? You told me once you were an ab man…

@Ddongwu:

Daniel!! I'm leaving. Bye.

@DaniK:

Wait hyung hahaha. Okay, I'm sorry. I took it too far. I missed teasing you though. Your reactions are the greatest.

@Ddongwu:

Tch.

@DaniK:

And I was flattered. That you missed me or prompted me like that, whichever it was. You are a great friend, Tom Tom. One of the best I have ever had. I would love to meet you. A friendly date. Treat you to your faves, all that Korean food you can't get easily in the states.

@Ddongwu:

Aw, you're being oddly sweet and cheesy. Sentimentality isn't your thing....

@DaniK:

Yeah, well my ex might have rubbed off on me a bit. He was very sentimental, obnoxiously so. I loved to tease him about it, but secretly I liked that side of him.

@Ddongwu:

HING Sad panda~ How are you feeling about all that anyways?

@DaniK:

Hmm, still angry and hurt, unfortunately. I'm working on it. I should talk to him when I get the time and figure out what to say. I’ve ignored his messages for so long, it’s ridiculous. See if we can at least be normal friends and talk about things. I have things I'm sorry about and that I wish to know. He deserves that much…

@Ddongwu:

I feel like I want to ask more but it's not my place. I don't want to open up those wounds too.

@DaniK:

Ah, it's fine. We can talk about it some other time. I’m still in the process of figuring out what I want to say to him. I actually wanted to ask you something.

@Ddongwu:

Shoot!

@DaniK:

I have been too busy to follow on my stan twitter so I'm not sure what's been going on with Seongwoo the last several months. Could you give me links?

@Ddongwu:

Um, there's not much that I have now. It's buried in my feed. But here's the link to his blog. That will tell you pretty much everything you need to know.

 

Daniel talked to Thomas a bit more about how his life and day was going; otherwise it would have been rude since he’d granted him a favor. Then, when they had talked a sufficient amount of time, he clicked the link that had been sent to him earlier and automatically bookmarked it.

Many of the pictures in the blog that was allegedly Seongwoo’s were nature scenes. A river, long grasses, wild flowers, pine trees, yellow and red leaved Maple and ginko trees, trails, stone or wooden bridges, some almost empty streets surrounded by woods. Each picture had a caption on it which Daniel assumed was his own writing possibly old things that he had written in his notebook that were kept secret and heavily guarded included.

The most recent post was of river water flowing over some rocks. The caption was ‘flowing, rippling, sliding, streaming down the river, the regrets I have into a massive ocean of sadness’

Daniel had told himself he should sleep and look at the posts another time but he couldn't seem to help himself. It bothered him what could possibly be in there and he was itching to see his face possibly, despite he had been forcing himself for so long to avoid any pictures of him even by accident. He hadn't seen even a picture of Seongwoo in months. He was scared how much he would miss him and that he would fall even more hopelessly in love which couldn't happen with how they were a mess and he didn't have a clue as how to go about starting to fix things or his own conflicting feelings.

He regretted giving into his impulses and curiosities twenty minutes later. There had been roughly two dozen posts in the last several months and they were all telling of his state of mind though they were deep, abstract, and full of symbolism and no pictures were of his face. Seongwoo, if this was really him since there was no definite way of telling, was lonely, depressed, hating himself terribly, missing someone he lost, and terribly regretting his past actions though he didn’t elaborate.

It seemed like he was taking walks while trying to look deep within himself, and using writing to channel what he was discovering about himself through reflection. The result was not so bright and positive.

Daniel worried about him progressively with each post that he wrote. It concerned him--the deep level of Seongwoo's hatred and lack of faith in himself and low self-esteem levels. The level was beyond what he had suspected which was beyond even what he knew. Surely it was good to reflect on mistakes and faults in your personality, but Seongwoo seemed to unnecessarily be beating himself up beyond reason. Even if he had done worse, Daniel wouldn't wish that on him.

It physically hurt to think of Seongwoo thinking or saying these ideas to himself. He wasn't worthless or shallow or some fuckboy beyond help that could never love and so never deserved love or totally hateful and deceitful and untrustworthy. That was just what he got from the interpretation of his writings, though he was hoping it wasn't so bad in reality. Maybe he was just expressing and venting and not feeling that way deeply.

Daniel bit his lip as he got to the comments section. He was strongly tempted to leave a message, since his ID was not one that gave any hints to his identity. He wasn't the only one suspecting it was Seongwoo and concerned for his well-being after reading the contents. There were near 2,000 comments clearly from his fans that were concerned and encouraging, openly using his name or nicknames, some affectionately calling him Oppa like they knew him and were younger than him which he even doubted.

One comment caught his eye towards the top. It was one with sixty replies. It was suggesting that Minhyun and Seongwoo had been dating but forced to be split apart by the company after the scandal of their secret relationship got out and all these messages were connected to missing him and his guilt about how things ended. From there someone had responded that the person was delusional because Minhyun was clearly just a friend and the one he was close to was JBJ’s drummer, who was his fan and had interactions with him more recently. That was more likely to be the one that he was upset about, the company was protecting him and their relationship and the scandals were covering that up and hurting both of them.

From there, others joined in on these ridiculous theories and argued about which ship was more likely to be real, Onghwang or Ongniel. The things that they had for evidence weren’t strong however, obviously since the three had worked hard to keep their interactions out of public eye. Which meant it was mostly rumors spread from fans and people in the company staff.

He found himself joining in on the argument with some anonymous user claiming Onghwang were clearly the perfect match and Ongniel not only made no sense but had and never could exist, arguing about how Ongniel had way more similarities, things in common, and chemistry. The hour he spent defending his no longer existent relationship was a great stress reliever.

 

 

One month later.

 

"Hey, how are things? I bought you a smoothie."

"Thanks. I've seen better days. I’m really stuck creatively. Minhyun the cleaning ajumma thinks he's helping by keeping my space decluttered and dust free but he's really not. I can't think well when it's this squeaky clean and smells like a hospital. I feel uncomfortable. Filth and clutter and the smell of food is cozy and normal to me."

Daniel shut the door to Jaehwan's personal studio he had now that he was making lots of songs for every artist in the company plus various other companies even songs to be used in dramas or movies. He had become a hot item after some other singers came out with his songs plus JBJ's two albums we're all hits and still bringing in cash flow and fame. He had been working on songs in that studio almost every day, or so Daniel had heard from a little bird that looked like a fox.

Minhyun had been doing what he suggested the last seven weeks which was to stick around Jaehwan and bother him by often doing random nice things, accepting all punishments offered, all in the hope that it would lead to some interaction and return to normalcy between them. From running errands to polishing his shoes to brushing his teeth to cooking him dinner and personally feeding him. Any chore or detestable duty that Jaehwan could think of for Minhyun to do, he had performed it without complaint or back talking, earning him brownie points gradually.

Daniel was pretty busy with concerts now but Minhyun kept him informed through calls or a coffee date here and there. It had apparently been working slowly but surely. The bitterness and coolness had faded after a few weeks and was recently caused rise to some sort of warm and naturally light atmosphere between them with banter and smiles at least once a day. Jaehwan had even accepted Minhyun's apology (apologies, because they were constant) and said that he would be willing to hear him out that weekend. They were going to meet somewhere outside of work for the first time.

Daniel was excited about it and wanting to celebrate but he didn't want to make it obvious, which would put pressure on Jaehwan and maybe make him scared and call it off. That's why he causally popped in with drinks.

"You should have thought of a better punishment. You know he likes cleaning, right? It's sick."

"Right? I once I swear saw him get turned on in an electronic store by a high power light weight vacuum steam cleaner."

"Seriously? Ugh Gross."

“It was so weird. His shamed face was priceless. You should have been there.”

“Um, no thanks to that weirdness. I’ll just take your word for it.”

Daniel laughed as he took a drink out of the box and gave it to Jaehwan, tomato which he knew was one of his favorites. Daniel was friendly with Jaehwan again, by some miracle. He had again sincerely apologized and explained the drunken emotional reasons for the kiss that had meant nothing and ended up blown out of proportion. He had pressed that Minhyun had loved him and just been running away, sabotaging a relationship he thought was failing before he could get hurt immensely. He had sworn they had never dated or took things beyond a friendship level after that, which was mostly true.

They hadn't had sex and any sort of soft foreplay they did was not fully in their control because it happened when they were under the influence. Still he felt bad about the white lie but some lies were necessary.

Now they were pretty much back to friends, Daniel also having gone through the punishment system in order to achieve his forgiveness and friendship (he had to buy him delivery often and purposely lost in several games). Though Daniel was here now only because Minhyun was away for a photoshoot. Usually they avoided being in the same room at all costs, afraid of how that might stir up emotions and wounds with Jaehwan and make their efforts to get on his good side digress.

Daniel was at least happier with how things were going so far. They were looking up compared to how bleak it was before. Quite possibly they would all three become comfortable, close friends over time. They just needed to be patient and careful how they acted and what they said in regards to each other.

"So, what project are you working on tonight?"

"Oh, just remixing an old song that hasn't been put out yet. Want to listen?"

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do. Though I'm not musically gifted, so I can't give you any proper technical advice, you know."

Daniel sat down in the extra chair and drank some of the bottled apple juice, reason being that he recalled randomly Seongwoo liked it the best in this assortment and then having a craving for it. That familiar prickling sensation in his chest started as if some ghost was attempting acupuncture near his ribs.

“I just want to see if the emotions and the feel of it bring out a certain reaction.”

“Oh, so I’m your musical guinea pig. Great.”

Daniel rolled his eyes then took a long swig from the apple juice, consuming half of it mere seconds. Jaehwan pushed a button and a familiar melody started flowing from the speakers.

“On a day when cherry blossoms stared falling, I met you for the first time…”

“Ah, dude, come on, not cool….” Daniel complained, head falling back and eyes immediately stinging as Seongwoo’s sweet, airy, heavenly voice filled the room, seeming to wrap around him in a warm, fuzzy, pink fleece blanket.

Since he was going to be forced to listen to something that he had also been avoiding like a monk did to worldly pleasures, Daniel laid back his head on the top of the chair, resigning himself to fully focusing on the music. He closed his eyes as his head remained laying back on the chair, his arms hugging his stomach, imagining that was the sweet, affectionate, pretty singer himself. Seongwoo’s arms, how had they once felt around his neck? Thin, gentle, caring, hesitant, fragile, full of uncertainty, yet surprisingly warm and firm.

His lips quivered as he tried to restrain himself from breaking down right in front of his friend who was obviously playing some sort of cruel trick on him, but he failed when tears trickled out the corners of his eyes and trailed down his temples.

“Oh my gosh, make it stop please…” he whined after the first chorus had passed. “I’m sure that you have the results you want, you sick evil psycho I should have never called my friend.”

Jaehwan switched the music off. Daniel sniffled and wiped his tears. They both smiled at each other.

“Do you know why I did that?”

“For your own sick enjoyment?” Daniel growled. “You know that I won’t even listen to his songs anymore, for this very reason.”

“Yes, partially.” Jaehwan let out a tiny amount of his psycho laugh. “It was for your sake. To push you, bro. Minhyun told me that you still haven’t seen or messaged Seongwoo. After all these months. Not a word. You just write out a big note and then delete it the next day. Now, since me and Minhyun are sort of on good terms and we are going to have our first ‘big step’ talk through things and see where we want to go from there talk this weekend, I think it’s about time you did it as well. Message him back. Today. Right now.”

“Ugh…I know, I know I should. I want to but I don’t know what to say, that’s all…” Daniel groaned, putting his wet, puffy eyes into his hands in despair.

Of all the things that Jaehwan wanted from him, this was the worst, the hardest.

“Today, Daniel, I’m serious. Consider it the last thing before I fully forgive you. As your friend who cares about you Daniel, I’m demanding that you text back the one and only man you have ever loved. Just something simple and casual, hmm? I won’t demand you have to meet him, forgive him, get back together with him or anything. But you guys clearly had something serious and special going on and it seems like a waste to throw it away with all these misunderstandings and things left unsaid between you two. I hear that you abandoned your site and twitter even, just so you wouldn’t see his face. Do you hate him that much? Are you really not going to be his fan anymore? Because that seems unfair. He told you with his own mouth that he wasn’t perfect and you said you would accept him how he was and all his past mistakes and whatever faults he may be hiding. Then, when one thing comes out which wasn’t even really technically wrong since you weren’t together back then, and you throw him aside like he’s smelly trash? That doesn’t seem right and it doesn’t seem like the understanding, rational, kind-hearted Daniel I know.”

Daniel raised his head, taken aback. “Er, that’s not the way it was. Did it seem that way? Do you think he thinks that way?”

“Yeah, I think it’s quite possible he does. Anyone would in that situation. Especially he would have a hard time understanding why you would forgive Minhyun but not him for the same ‘crimes’. Why haven’t you talked to him yet? What’s the issue here?” Jaehwan asked softly, reaching out and patting his arm in comfort.

“If it had been someone else…if he hadn’t kept it a secret from me while being friendly with that person…that was just so wrong in my books somehow. It’s one thing to hear about other’s bad deeds but when it’s someone you love with someone you know, somehow it hurts and angers much more than I expected. It was childish and immature of me to have acted the way I did then. I know it’s wrong. I haven’t talked to him yet because there’s so much I have to say but I don’t know how to articulate, let alone how to start. I’m worried that I might still be upset about it and accidentally say too much in the wrong sort of way and hurt him further. I saw that he’s in a really delicate situation and hating himself and deeply depressed. What If something I said were to drive him to a worse state? Then, I need time to really think about what to say and how I feel but as an idol now I don’t have that privilege. You know how our schedule goes. It’s rough right now. I can’t afford to lose myself in all these emotions and worries and then get into drama with him and have it effect our stages. Not when the guys worked so hard and we are doing so well…”

“Hmm, I see. You have a point there. I see where you’re coming from. Why don’t you just keep it to messages then? You can control your emotions better and message when you have time and also think a long time before you reply.”

“But…how do I start? What if he doesn’t want to talk to me? What if he’s over me and moved on now and I’m just opening old wounds and bringing back his depression?”

“Well, what was his last post?”

“A picture of a wilted river lily, something about how life sometimes seems like that, something beautiful after growing old and losing all it’s energy and suffering too much becomes something ugly and grotesque that everyone wants to step on and disappear..”

Jaehwan scoffed with a concerned look. “Well, that’s certainly morbid.”

“Morbid is the theme of his whole blog. It’s worrisome, even with his flair for the dramatic.”

“I see. In that case, I don’t see his depression going away in any short amount of time. He’s probably still feeling pretty bad about himself now. Maybe talking to you after all this time will cheer him up? As long as you keep it friendly, light, and casual.”

Daniel drank the rest of his apple juice as he stared at the buttons, deep in thought. “Okay, I’ll give it a shot. As long as it means no more losing in games. My punishment time is finished then?”

“Yeah, I think you’ve served your time. You get off early compared to some others since you were extremely fucked up that night, not just from all those shots.”

“Thanks. I’m glad that the air is all cleared between us. I hope that…things work out with you two. Somehow. You…you are good together. I’ve always thought so. I hope you can find it in your heart somewhere to forgive and trust him again, though I know it’s been rough on you and it’s asking a lot…”

For some weird reason, the two became emotional and ended up hugging each other, thumping backs and squeezing tight. It was the first hug that Daniel had gotten from Jaehwan in months and with that he knew that the bad blood between them had been filtered out, slowly but surely. Jaehwan had truly forgiven him and decided to put that ugly part of their past behind them. In only a matter of time, it would likely be the three of them as close friends, hanging out together again, and awhile after that hopefully Minhwan would make a comeback, renewed and more advanced.

“You know, with Minhyun, he was just...”

Jaehwan chuckled, pulling back and putting his hand over Daniel’s mouth.

“I’ve heard the story several times already. You can stop advertising his sob story. I get it. He had his reasons and he’s messed up mentally a bit, I get it. It was my fault as well. I possibly pushed him that way. I was the one that put distance and strain between us, making him feel like I didn’t trust him. I was the one that planted the idea in his mind that he felt something for you beyond friendship. I was really the one that put a fire to that scene that night. I realized I need to be better at controlling my jealousy and insecurities as well as communicating. Since I was also in the wrong just like the rest of you, I’m letting you off the hook now and Minhyun is probably halfway off, maybe a little over. We’re going to take things slow because we’re both not sure we’re ready to be committed and trust on that level again. Thank you for helping us both and I hope we all continue to help each other in the future. Also, let’s all keep continuing to support singer Seongwoo! We’ve all been terrible as fans these days and I think he needs fans soon. He will be making a comeback.”

Daniel pushed off Jaehwan’s hand, eyes sparkling and wide with excitement. “He will? I figured he’d be done for!”

“Why would he? You don’t think Koreans would just throw away that voice and those looks because he has a ‘rumored’ different sexual orientation? In a few months more, they will have turned a blind eye and forgotten all about it. Maybe even play up that he’s been ‘corrected’ during his hiatus.”

“Ugh, that’s disgusting…” Daniel grimaced. “There’s nothing wrong with him being gay. I hate that he has to keep that a secret.”

Jaehwan shrugged. “If he was dating someone that was also famous, then they could both come out proudly together and that would probably change society. Two people that Korea loves enough as a nation to accept that maybe it’s okay to be gay. Then others will be encouraged to come out as well, changing our society’s views. We need more people like that, brave and powerful enough to start a revolution.”

Daniel smiled, catching a subtle hint in his words. “So…you are hoping that will be me then? With Seongwoo?”

“Yes, to put it bluntly though I don’t need to, I mean you and Seongwoo. Not right now, but someday. When both of you are huge taking Korea by storm and if you really date officially, I recommend coming out. It won’t be as dramatic and traumatizing as you expect. It will cause a splash and a ton of ripples but it is necessary. I’m certain neither of you would be out of a job.”

“I don’t know about that. You just spouted a nonsensical, crazy idea…”

“Crazy enough it might work though, right? I can see that you’re in love with it already. Since you have wanted from ages ago to shout to the whole world that you love him and he’s yours,” Jaehwan teased, bumping him with his elbow.

Daniel sent a message after leaving that studio, to Seongwoo’s phone number that he wasn’t sure was even still in use. ‘Good evening, hyung. I heard that you are going to be visiting the company to discuss comeback plans? What day and about when? I hope that you have been eating and resting well and gained some healthy weight.’

It was immediately read but through the next day that he waited a response never came. He had been left on read and ignored.

 

 

Daniel was leaving the studio with Jaehwan tailing behind him. His bandmates were behind them, having just finished recording a song for their third album. They heard some unfamiliar voices down the hallway and his bandmates hesitated.

“We’re going to go out the other way. We’re tired and hungry. How about you? Feeling like some ramen?” Taehyun asked Daniel.

“I have something to show Daniel, actually. He might catch up with you later if he feels up to it,” Jaehwan cut in, wrapping his arm around Daniel’s broad shoulders, preventing him from going away with them.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at man who was smirking and holding back an evil laugh. Then, he thought he heard something familiar, a certain kind of tone, one that was sharply agitated and quivering as if the user were clearly trying to portray an image that he was confident and unbothered by what the other’s were saying but that was just nearly excellent acting.

“Jae…I swear that better not be…”

“I didn’t plan it at least, I swear,” Jaehwan insisted with a sweet, innocent smile and clearly amused eyes. “The company gave him the call. He’s here to start preparations for a comeback, officially. You aren’t getting away. We are just a few feet away from him. If you leave now, I’m going to call you a coward forever. No, it’s probably more effective to say that I cancel our friendship.”

Daniel glared at him as he was forced to turn around and stumble forward. His whole body was screaming at him to dash the other way with his bandmates where it was safe. Jaehwan had him in a death grip now though. He really wasn’t going to let him run away from this and Daniel couldn’t afford to lose his friendship that he’d just regained after months of hardship. Jaehwan drove a hard bargain and so he resigned himself to the very thing that he had nightmares about—an unprepared, sudden meeting with Seongwoo at the company.

When they turned the corner, there was a group of people that Daniel mostly didn’t recognize besides the fact that half were trainees and a couple rather established actors he couldn’t recall the full names of. He had been introduced or passed them in hallways from time to time but he wasn’t good at recalling names, or even faces that well, unless he felt that it was going to be necessary or to his benefit later.

They were standing around Seongwoo in a circle and their body language was almost hostile, clearly superior and mocking. Seongwoo was standing with his shoulders back, body stiff, chin up proudly, arms crossed over his chest in a defensive position. Daniel wasn’t sure if it was an atmosphere they should approach but Jaehwan dragged him closer towards the edges of the group. They were outside of Seongwoo’s peripheral vision and he hadn’t heard them approach. No one paid them any mind, since they were focused on conversing with the singer in front of them.

The gist of the conversation that they walked in on the middle of seemed like they were picking on Seongwoo for his scandals and for being gay. Daniel felt himself stiffening and growing angrier with every joking remark that Seongwoo refused to comment on.

“Do you really enjoy baby dick that much, you twink? We have lots of new trainees here. Which one suits your taste? Maybe if they’re as desperate as the others, you can take advantage of them too.”

“I bet that’s how this fag got that lead role back when he was a rookie actor. Probably sucking the CEO’s cock and bending over the desk for him. Disgusting. With an old man who’s married with kids. He knows no shame.”

“Right. Even bringing his fuck buddies into our company, claiming that they have undiscovered talent. What a fucking man-slut. Sure he had to take some decent spankings or whippings from the CEO to get that approved.”

“That’s uncalled for. Don’t spout nonsense just because you’re jealous and homophobic. You talk like that, but I bet you’re just bitter that he didn’t approach you. Or maybe that he rejected your advances. You’re not talented enough to lick his shoes, you bastards.”

Jaehwan stood shocked as Daniel slipped out of his hold and went to stand in front of Seognwoo, gently pushing him back with a hand on the singer’s chest protectively. The drummer had exploded out of the blue. The others stepped back a moment at how fiercely the younger looked, then they half-laughed, half appeared offended at the way the younger had spoken to them.

“Who are you to budge in like that?”

“That’s the drummer of that boy band the CEO brought in from Seongwoo’s recommendation.”

“I heard they’re friends.”

“Looks like they’re more than friends to me.”

“Must be another fuck buddy then. What’s that? His hundredth? He’s a freaking pimp at this rate.”

For the first time Seongwoo stepped up and said something. “Leave him alone. He’s nobody. We aren’t friends or anything. I barely know him,” he insisted, trying to protect Daniel but his shaking voice and shifty eyes suggested otherwise.

The other men laughed at him, a grotesque, mocking sound.

“Look at the fag, coming to defend his pretty boy twink? That confirms it.”

“So the whole group got in through favors to Seongwoo then? He probably gang banged them all in his apartment.”

“You know what? I don’t care what you guys think or say. I’m not scared of anything. Sure, I dated Seongwoo. He’s a great guy. A million times better than any of you even on his bad days I’m sure. When it comes to acting, singing, dancing, modeling, or anything else. Even if he might also like guys, he gets more money from his girl and guy fans than you can ever hope to make. Watch he makes more money and gets more fans than you even after his scandal, because he’s got more fucking talent in a single strand of hair than you scum have put together. So, suck on that. Take your misguided jealousy and homophobia elsewhere and go choke on that because it’s got no affect here. Fuck off.”

The oldest that was probably one of the guys that was doing this because he was jealous that Seongwoo rejected his advances at some point stepped forward, putting his face right into Daniel’s, huffing his body out in a threatening fashion. He was clearly less buff and shorter than Daniel though so it was almost laughable. If the atmosphere hadn’t grown tense like a fight was about to break up on company grounds between fellow employees.

“Watch who you’re talking to, you runt. You just got in this company, you’re nobody and I could easily wipe you out.”

The silver haired drummer smirked. “Oh, I dare you to try, old man mother fucker.”

“Daniel, stop please…” Seongwoo hesitantly brushed the drummer’s arm which was tense and shaking like he was about to throw punches at the actor he was nose to nose with.

“I won’t! Stay out of it before you get hurt worse.” Daniel shook off Seongwoo’s arm.

“Language at least…” he begged softly, eyes nervously shifting between the group that was threateningly standing behind the man now as back-up and Daniel who only had Jaehwan who seemed more like an entertained bystander here for a show instead of a potential fighter.

Daniel fiercely glared at him from the side, making Seongwoo jump back and shrink as if he’d been reprimanded. “They spoke shit to you first. You’re older than half of them. And you are their senior in skills! How dare they talk like that to you, hyung? You should have punched them. You don’t need to just stand there and take those nasty, homophobic insults and filthy assumptions.”

“Um, you’re right but just…hold on…” Seongwoo sighed, looking at a loss with how to deal with Daniel.

Then, he collected himself, put on a confident poker face and faced the group. “We can’t get in a fight here. We will get in trouble, all of us. I’m sorry, everyone, about him anyway. I’m not sorry for liking guys or for being liked by people in spite of that. Think what you want about how far I got with ‘connections’ or with my talents, that’s up to you. Rumors will spread whatever I deny or confirm. Have your fun at my expense, if you have that much time on your hands. I will just go on living my life, doing what I’m good at, following my dreams and making money through that. Ignoring homophobic, jealous people like you.”

“Jaehwan, can you excuse us for a second?” Seongwoo then bowed to Jaehwan who was laughing and clapping with a look of amused respect.

Then he grabbed Daniel by the wrist and took him to an empty recording studio. Leaving the group to gape and then whisper about what the relationship was with those two and how dare Seongwoo talk to them like that.

Daniel strained against Seongwoo’s grip, shaking his arm. Seongwoo closed the door and looked at him sternly. His voice however was soft and soothing, “Daniel, calm down, please...”

It had been too long since he had heard that voice or been in his presence, even a glance at his gorgeous face or a hint of that voice affected him. He flushed and looked down, muttering, “I will, after you let go. Maybe. I’m not really sure you and me and calm in one sentence ever applies.”

Seongwoo let his wrist go slowly, looking like he was ready to block the door and grab him if he were to bolt that direction.

“Thanks for standing up for me, Daniel, but you need to watch out for yourself first. What you did back there cannot happen again. It’s not good for your image to be fighting and making enemies. And it’s definitely not good to be associated with me. I told you that, why didn’t you listen…”

“Why? Just because you had questionably intimate relationships with some people? Just because then people would suspect I was gay? I don’t care about that and neither should you. How many people you’ve met or your personal preferences, that’s got absolutely nothing to do with your character or talents. Or at least it shouldn’t. If I have to go on living like that and working with those sort of people, I’ll just quit right now,” Daniel huffed, crossing his arms.

Seongwoo laughed bitterly, playing with his black hoodie sleeves that were as always much to long and made his hands look more like paws. Daniel hated that he was being attacked by uwu feels when he was incredibly upset at the man who had acted like such a foolish coward back there by just standing and taking every insult. It had just been so long since he’d seen the man and he looked so good still…

“That’s the ideal working spot and of course someone righteous and pure like you would say something like that. But this is reality and this is our society, Daniel. It’s shitty but we can’t really go anywhere else. Sometimes I have to just let those sort of insults and rumors bounce off me…”

“It’s true that reality is that way for now, but we don’t have to just accept it and hide things forever, hyung. We could come out and fight for our rights as humans. We could change the industry and our society. There always has to be SOMEONE who does it. Why not us?”

“Alright, alright, I see your point. Anyway, it’s out and the world knows. I didn’t confirm or deny my sexual orientation. Most people would have outright denied it. So, I’m also making my own contribution to changing society.”

Daniel sighed with frustration and ruffled his hair. “It’s not enough though. I hate to see you have to just sit there and take that rudeness and not able to respond to rumors. You just have to be quiet about everything. It’s damn frustrating. I wish you didn’t have to live like that and every time I think of it, then I want to jump in and save you.”

“That wasn’t ever your duty. I have body guards for that. I told you not to admit or show any connection to me since it won’t be good for you. Next time you see something like that happening, just turn a blind eye. Absolutely don’t step in to defend me like you just did. If someone asks you if you were ever with me, you deny it, even that you were ever close to me. Deny everything. Especially now. You don’t need rumors going around about you, especially like that.”

“It’s too late. I already admitted it, hyung.”

“Dammit, that’s right….” Seongwoo hit the wall and turned away from him, shoulders sunk in defeat as he thought about earlier. “No, no, no. It’s still fine. Nothing will get out from the company. The CEO will deny any rumors in regards to me or your orientation or snuff them out before it leaves these walls. You’re still safe, as long as the band is doing well and considered an asset worth protecting…”

Daniel sighed in frustration before speaking softly. “Hyung, what if I don’t want to be safe or protected? What if I want those rumors to get out? What if I want to tell the whole world that I like guys and that I dated you and you were my first boyfriend and my long-lasting crush? What if I care more about that fact being known and I’m proud of it than my band-mates?”

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose in distaste. “Then, that’s stupid of you. It’s going to be an atom bomb for your career. You really shouldn’t even admit to being friends with me if anyone asks. I’m not worth that at all. No relationship is worth ruining your image and risking your career for…”

Daniel sighed, longer this time. His hand reached out to grab the other’s shoulder and forced him to turn around. He couldn’t listen to any more of this bullshit.

“Hyung…Stop trying to protect me and my ‘purity’ like I’m some fragile maiden, huh? I’m much stronger than you think. I’m not as innocent and naïve either. I don’t want to get fans if it means that I have to hide myself. I want to live honestly, always. If I’m with someone I think the risk is worth taking for, then I will take that risk and bravely bear with the consequences.”

“Living honestly, right. That’s what I mean by saying you’re too pure for me, Daniel. If you live honestly all the time, you won’t survive. You’ll get eaten up in this world.”

“Hyung, what’s got you thinking so negatively these days? You know it was actually YOU that told me to live honestly. Years ago when I was just a cubby, pizza faced boy.”

Seongwoo chewed on his lip as he stared at the floor. “That was because I never have lived that way and I envied people that do. I had hoped that you would live like that, but back then I didn’t think that you would pursue a career as an idol. I would have given you the opposite advice if I’d known…”

Daniel kept his eyes on Seongwoo and didn’t like the way that Seongwoo was looking only at the ground through hooted, long-lashed eyes. He wished that the singer would look him in the face and he could get a better read on his emotions and how to approach him just then.

“Hyung, not living honestly, running away, keeping secrets…I know that this is how you have been living your life until know. I also know that it’s not how you want to live your life anymore and I don’t want you to live like that anymore either. It’s what has made you dislike yourself and sink you in this depressive funk. It’s been slowly eating away at you to the point people who care for you even can’t do much to help you at this point. You don’t have to live like that, really. You can change yourself still. It’s not too late. Let’s both live ‘pure’ and ‘righteous’ like you say. Take on the consequences with a brave face and a strong will and a sense of what’s right and wrong. It’s right to live honestly, I think, and that’s how I want to live now and how I wish you’d live too.”

Seongwoo sighed heavily, shoulders hunching further as if he were burdened with a bag of rocks on his head. “It’s not that simple, foolish Daniel. You take everything at such a simplistic, face value but you can’t with me, or this situation, or the society.”

“Why not? Everything can be solved if we look at things simply, just see. Don’t keep secrets. Apologize when you make a mistake. Answer the truth when questions come your way.”

“Okay then. Let’s test your theory that you can answer any question truthfully. Why didn’t you answer me back then? I sent you messages and you didn’t respond to a single one. I waited for your reply for months. I assumed that you hated me and would forever be angry at me and that you’ve moved on and I meant nothing more to you. You said you want to live honestly. Why have you been avoiding me? At least you could have told me that you didn’t want to talk to me ever again or that you needed more time to think about how to reply or even that you were busy and would talk later. Anything but that painful silence again and again that’s like a thousand slaps in the face.”

Daniel was stumped, mouth left flapping open and closed. He wasn’t sure how to reply to that, since he didn’t necessarily know the answer himself. He had always made excuses to avoid replying to Seongwoo, but he suspected the real reason was that he was just a coward running away from a difficult situation he didn’t know how to handle. That was wrong of him. Seongwoo didn’t deserve that, no matter what grievance he had committed. Still, a part of his pride was wounded and the accusations sparked suppressed anger and hurt inside of him that spilled out thoughtlessly.

“Same thing back to you then, hyung. I finally figured out how to approach you and sent you a message the other day. You read it right away but didn’t answer me. It took me a lot of courage to send that. I was thinking for months what to say to you. Writing and deleting and writing some more. I wasn’t really hating you and no, I haven’t exactly moved on. I was just confused and busy and so it was hard to think of what to say. I didn’t want to say the wrong thing and hurt you. Maybe you should try putting yourself in my shoes. How did you really expect me to act with what you did and then hid from me? You could have told me you were coming to the company at least. We could have agreed to meet up and talk. Unless we can’t treat each other like civil human beings. Maybe you hate my guts after my drunken accident, but that’s not really fair, hyung. An eye for an eye. We’re even know. We both cheated, with the same person. And so that sort of even things out, doesn’t it? We’re both dirty sluts now so--”

Seongwoo was hurt by that and reacted without thinking. His hand moved on its own accord, wanting Daniel to stop his tangent because it was going in a direction he really didn’t like. The resounding smack sound from the slap on the cheek echoed through the studio. Daniel looked on in surprise, holding his reddening cheek. Seongwoo was in tears.

“How could you make it sound like that? I wasn’t cheating on you! I never thought of it like that. I would have never cheated on you if we had been in some sort of a relationship. Was that your intention? Were you trying to hurt me by cheating on me in some sort of petty revenge? With the same person even? You thought that would cancel things out? Here I thought that you and him actually liked each other and I was getting in the way of that. I thought you wanted him and that he wanted you and I wanted you to be happy since I know I’m not good enough to make you that way, so I backed off. I thought I did so wrong to you that I didn’t deserve you anymore and that you hated my guts. I knew that that time was a drunken accident but I thought the feelings were not just from the alcohol. I backed off so that you could be happy because I have always felt you at least deserved to be. I wanted to be friends and I worried about your health, that’s why I was messaging you. I wasn’t trying to get back together. Why would I want to be with someone so immature anyway? Who thinks I cheated on him so he cheats on me back? Who throws me away like used trash when he finds out I have a bit of a dark past? Who lied to me and told me that he’d accept everything bad about me and every secret I had? Who wouldn’t even apologize for his own mistake? Who ignored my hundreds of apologies and wishes to talk? I have news for you, Kang Daniel! I came here only to focus on work. I had no intention of meeting you. I have no intention of apologizing or becoming friends or getting back together with you. Just forget about me, pretend I don’t exist, don’t acknowledge me if we bump into each other. It won’t be good for your career like I said. I’m just a sinking ship and a rotten apple you shouldn’t associate with. You won’t have to worry about responding to my messages because I won’t ever send one again. Good bye, no, more like good riddance!”

After Seongwoo’s massive, loud explosion, he stormed out of the room, face streaked with tears. For a long while Daniel just stared after him blinking at the door left ajar in shock. He had never heard Seongwoo talk like that. Never seen him sound so angry and hurt and frustrated. No one on Earth had likely even heard him seriously raise his voice.

That was not at all how he had intended their first meeting to go. He realized that he hadn’t even apologized for his wrong-doings or told him how he felt. He had just let his emotions get out of control and made himself come off as an even bigger jerk and didn’t deny those things that Seongwoo thought badly about him that were misunderstandings. He needed to talk to him, right then. He couldn’t go another hour even with things left unsaid and uncleared between them. That expression and those pained words would haunt him forever certainly.

He collected his wits the best he could, stopped rubbing his stinging cheek and rushed out the studio door. He found Jaehwan in his studio but Jaehwan told him that Seongwoo hadn’t come in for his scheduled recording and that he wasn’t answering his phone. Daniel went outside the building and tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. He walked down the street, helplessly looking down the dark alleys and around parked cars in case a familiar figure appeared to no use.

He absently opened the internet search engine and that’s when the blog plopped up. There was a picture uploaded five minutes ago of the view of a street from on top of a bridge. ‘Life sometimes doesn’t at all go the way we planned, unlike these roads with which we always can see precisely where it’s going, if I’m no longer able to be the star at the top of your Christmas tree, I might as well be this dirty asphalt at the bottom of these car’s rubber wheels, since my worth decreases exponentially.’

“Fuck, what sort of depressing, confusing shit is that? Seongwoo, where the hell are you? You better not do anything stupid!” Daniel cursed as he went back to the photo to look hard on it.

He zoomed in to a fuzzy road sign and guessed at what it said. If his guess was right, the bridge that Seongwoo had just been at was about ten minutes walk here, maybe three minutes if he dashed the whole way and ran a few street lights. He took off down the road in a hurry, wind harshly stinging his face.

 

 

“That stubborn, stupid puppy, Kang Daniel. Aish! He makes me so mad sometimes. I can’t believe he said that. He really thinks I’m that retched? Where did his loyalty go? He said that he would always trust me and like me no matter what I did. It was all a bunch of lies. He even did that…with Minhyun…just to get back at me and even the score, ugh!”

Seongwoo was throwing some nuts he had in his pocket off the bridge side in the direction some distant trees, trying to relieve some of his distress. The distraction at least got him to stop crying for a while.

“That wasn’t how our meeting was supposed to go. I should have answered that message and given him some warning. So much for a surprise. I was hoping to see a happy, loving sort of look since it’s been nearly five months… that jerk…”

Seognwoo threw the last of the nuts, then the bag, and rubbed his nose as he sniffled. The last of his tears had dried with the chilly wind. He was about to move down the street to take a walk and help clear his head further when he stepped on one of his untied laces and nearly tripped. He sighed in annoyance as he looked down at his shoe, then figured he should probably tie it before he added injury to insult by tripping on himself.

“Nothing worse than a broken leg on top of a broken heart, huh, that certainly would be the sort of shitty luck that befalls me…” he muttered with a pout as he put his foot up on the railing so he could tie his shoe.

 

 

What Daniel saw when he got to the bridge made his heart stop and nothing else in the world mattered but stopping what he figured was about to happen. He shouted at the top of his lungs, running with a renewed spurt of madness, as he saw Seongwoo with his foot on the bridge, appearing poised to jump right off of it. It was a long drop down and there were a fair amount of cars on the rope. He most certainly wouldn’t survive the fall. He was going to lose the first and only man he had ever loved in his whole life right before his very eyes and he absolutely couldn’t have that happen. He had to do anything to prevent his love from doing the unthinkable. 

“Seongwoo! Stop! Please don’t do it! I’m sorry! I was wrong and I’m sorry! At least hear me out! Seongwoo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGERS ARE MY NEW THING HAHA
> 
> Read back, I promise Ong wasn't attempting suicide. He was just tying his shoe. Daniel seriously overreacts. Which will make for a comical scene in the beginning of the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry that I tore your heart out last chapter with that messy soap opera angst. I'm just going where my gut tells me. I thought long and hard about this chapter and sent it out for review to see some people's opinions as well. It's too bad I can't resolve this in a way that would satisfy everyone. Hopefully this comes close.
> 
> Just want to point out that there's no one in this story who is free from blame in this situation. They all did things and said things they regret. One point of this drama is that these guys who've never been in a proper relationship grow up through the pain they cause each other by being stupid and immature. I know Min and Niel got the most hate but Jae and Ong are not perfect either. Hopefully this chapter helps you understand and forgive all of them. They are getting punished in their own ways.
> 
>  
> 
> For those that are concerned where this is going or are thinking of leaving, just trust me and wait and see to the very end please. I promise I don't write sad, frustrating, super open endings. Sad to see people go just because of a little drama...
> 
> Thanks so much to those that are sticking around. I love you even if you are angry at me! I'm excited to see people getting so emotionally invested in this story, those were the most comments I've ever got here hehe. The caps felt like knives to my eyes though haha. Hopefully no knives coming my way this chapter...I will get to your comments, just didn't want to put out spoilers.
> 
> See you soon, I hope(at least within the next two-three weeks). But I don't have the last chapter even outlined yet...
> 
> <3 Raina


	20. The End of Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will things end happily ever after?
> 
> No spoilers this time XD

“Neh?” Seongwoo turned in the process of reaching forward to tie his shoes when he heard Daniel screaming at him to stop from a ways down the street. At least, he figured it was Daniel. With the dark and the drizzling rain, it was a little bit hard to tell from that distance.

“Don’t do it. Just stay right there. I’m sorry, for everything. Can’t we talk things through? Step away from there and let’s talk some more, hyung. Calmly. Please!”

Once the man grew closer and after hearing what he had next to say, Seongwoo was certain that it was his crush, sounding panicked.

“Neh?” Seongwoo looked between his untied shoe and the hooded, blonde man who was out of breath and near tears slowly walking his way with cautious steps, his hands splayed out as if he were afraid of frightening a deer. “Stop doing what exactly? I’m just—”

“Hyung, I beg you. Please, just step away from the bridge. Don’t do whatever you’re thinking.”

“I will. Just let me first—”

“Hyung, God dammit, I even said please!” Daniel’s voice choked with distraught, his face streaming in the blue light of the street lights with tears mixed with the raindrops.

Seongwoo had no idea why he was crying and what he was misunderstanding from this harmless situation, but he didn’t like the idea of upsetting the other. Slapping him had been bad enough. He regretted the action as soon as he had done it(though a part of him cheered deep inside because Daniel had been being a jerk and sort of deserved that). His emotions had just gotten the better of him when Daniel had said those hurtful words. He had been through a lot and so no wonder he had eventually snapped.

“Okay, okay. I’m stepping away. Whatever it takes to get you to chill and quiet down. You’re so loud.”

Seongwoo figured he would just have to tie his shoe later after he managed to get Daniel calmed. He wasn’t really feeling like having some emotional talk right then, however. He stepped down and away from the stone wall of the bridge, crossing his arms protectively over his chilled body and looking out over the bridge towards the highway running underneath.

“Thank god…” Daniel sighed with relief. “At least you’re still able to be reasoned with. You’re not at the breaking point just yet.”

What breaking point are you talking about, Seongwoo wanted to ask. However, he stayed silent, not feeling like speaking at the moment. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone the man that made his life ridiculously complicated and hurt him, now several times.

“It would have been better if we’d just never have met all those years ago, I guess…” he said softly with a sigh.

Daniel took a few more cautious steps his way, never putting his hands down. His eyes stayed alert except for the fact that they were spilling over with tears. He sniffled and frowned.

“Don’t say that, hyung. I’ve never felt that way and I hope that you wouldn’t either. Some of the happiest, greatest memories of my life include you. I wouldn’t give those up for any amount of fame or money.”

Seongwoo scoffed, not fully believing that. He might just give up all HIS fame and money to go back in time if it meant that both of them wouldn’t end up causing each other this unbearable amount of pain. If he could choose any time to travel back to, it would to when he was a drummer and Daniel, no Euigun, was his pupil. Then, things had been simple and fun. If he just hadn’t run away and cut off contact back then, or if he hadn’t developed inappropriate feelings for someone too good for him.

“Yeah, right.”

“I mean it. Let me just take this moment to apologize.”

Seongwoo’s brows furrowed. “You’re not the one—”

Daniel interrupted him with a stern, loud voice, “Stop, hyung. Just listen for a moment. And whatever you do, don’t you DARE go near that bridge again. Promise me that.”

“Okay?” Seongwoo had no idea why Daniel was worried about him going towards the bridge.

What did the man suddenly have against bridges or him tying his shoe? He didn’t possibly think he was going to jump off, did he? Was that what the earlier panic and shouting was for? Because that was a ridiculous assumption and made for a rather comical misunderstanding.

“I want to say I’m terribly sorry. I know that it’s really late coming. I’ve done a lot of things wrong. I was hurt and that turned me into an immature, insensitive ass. I overreacted on a lot of accounts.

I shouldn’t have ignored your messages. I know that and I feel awful for it. I intended to respond but I couldn’t think of the right thing to say. I would write a draft and then delete it almost every day.

I’m also sorry for letting you think that I couldn’t accept your past. I was hurt and extremely angry because of who you did things with and the fact that you supposedly liked me at the time and then even more so because you kept it secret from me this whole time. I gave you a lot of opportunities and it made me feel like you couldn’t trust me.

That doesn’t give me any excuse for getting drunk and doing what I did. That was awful. I know two wrongs don’t make a right. Or I should have. That was very immature of me and if I could go back to that time I definitely would have pushed him away.

But I need you to know something. I loved you then, hyung, and I still love you a lot, even now. I’m still angry and hurt and I don’t know if I can ever get over that and trust you again. But when I saw you almost about to jump, and when you slapped me back there and ran away, I realized that doesn’t really matter. What matters is that I care about you. More than I’ve ever cared for anyone.

I hate the fact that I’ve sunk you further into depression when all I ever wanted was to bring some rays of sunshine in your difficult murky life. Please don’t do this because of an immature, insensitive ass like me. I’m sorry and I at least care for you and would be extremely devastated if you weren’t in the world anymore, hyung. Think of that and reconsider your actions. Don’t kill yourself on account of me but rather live long and happy and make me keep regretting that I stupidly lost you.”

Seongwoo simply stared at Daniel for a while, blinking rapidly in shock. That was a lot of confessions to take in. Things were not as he thought they seemed.

“Daniel…”

“Hyung…” Daniel choked out and sniffed, more tears spilling down his cheeks that he wiped at with one hand. He had stopped a meter away from Seongwoo as if he were afraid that getting closer would make him skitter off the bridge’s edge.

“Wait, so you aren’t disgusted by me? By my past affairs that got revealed in the news? You haven’t fully abandoned me because I’m a detestable human being who puts his cock as a first priority?” Seongwoo asked softly, scared that he dared to hope that were true.

Daniel shook his head vehemently. “Of course not. Some guys live like that. Just because people spilled about you doesn’t make you the only male let alone the only idol out there like that. We all have different ways of dealing with our desires. I’m sorry that you’ve been left with that assumption. I had no idea you would interpret my actions that way. Until recently when a friend pointed out you must have taken it that way. I’m the world’s biggest idiot. I knew you weren’t perfect and you had secrets. Just because you made a mistake that hurt me doesn’t mean I think you are a terrible person.”

“But you stopped talking to me and following me…” Seongwoo responded with doubt, squeezing his arms around himself tighter at the remembrance of the pain of rejection he’d been dealing with. “I figure that it was because—"

“Not because I hated you or really didn’t want to talk. I just needed time, hyung. It hurt to see your face or hear your voice. I had every intention of talking to you and clearing this all up eventually, after I had some space and cleared my head. At least trying to be your friend somehow and to apologize for my mistakes. I was so busy with work though and I needed to focus on that. I couldn’t afford to fall apart and get so distracted and down that I affected the team and worried my fans. That’s all. I’m really sorry. If I had just seen your blog earlier…”

“Ah, you saw that, did you?” Seongwoo looked down, biting on his lip, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. “Not all of it, please say…”

“Yes, I looked through heavy post and grew gravely concerned. It’s some of the darkest stuff I’ve ever seen. Is that really how you’ve been this whole time? Here I was, hoping that you were able to relax and spend time with family and do all the things you love to do but never have time for…”

“I did! It wasn’t like I’ve spent the whole time wallowing in depression. It’s just this whole situation and how I thought you felt about me and all this reflection I did made my usual depression come on much stronger than usual. My writing was a way to release those negative emotions.”

“Stop! You promised! Don’t go near there!” Daniel’s voice turned sharper as Seongwoo unknowingly turned to properly face Daniel and look him in the eye finally, putting him closer to the bridge.

The singer obediently stepped to the edge of the sidewalk, though that put him uncomfortably close to any passing cars which was far more dangerous. Daniel didn’t seem to be able to think rationally enough to see that, however. Daniel visibly relaxed but it appeared the smallest action would set him on edge again.

“I think you are looking too much into my most recent writing.”

“You basically said if you couldn’t be the star at the top of my Christmas tree you might as well be part of the dirty asphalt since you’re worthless. How else am I supposed to look at it when the next moment I find you at the edge of a bridge? Let me tell you, hyung, that doesn’t look promising!” Daniel commented with frustration and flinging his hands.

“Er, I guess it really doesn’t,” Seongwoo admitted with a sheepish look, scratching the back of his head, taken aback by the sudden burst of anger.

He had been thinking something of that sort while he was walking and writing that post—as if he had fallen from the shining top of Daniel’s Christmas tree and was as good as dirt to him now. After all that he had done and how he had just acted, he couldn’t imagine that Daniel would be able to hold him in high respects.

“Hyung, you aren’t worthless dirt to me. Whether you are still singing or not. Whether you are famous or not. Whether you choose to be with someone else rather than me. Whether you tear my heart to shreds. It doesn’t matter. You will always be like a shining star to me. I wish you will understand that. I didn’t put you in high regard and like you this much because I’m naïve and putting you on some golden pedestal, thinking you have zero faults and are some innocent angel. My love is unconditional and unaffected by whatever secret and flaw you have, that’s all. I still think you’re a great person and look up to you as a role model, hyung. That has and won’t ever change, I promise.”

“Really? Is that how you really think? You still love me and want to support me after all that you know. In that case, it’s much more than I deserve…” Seongwoo found himself staring at the ground, eyes filling with tears and heart aching in his hallowed, cold chest.

“It’s exactly what you deserve, hyung. It’s frustrating that you still don’t understand and keep denying it. You are a good person. Who you have slept with doesn’t really change that. Come here, please. This distance is making me anxious. I keep thinking of your post.”

Daniel beckoned to him, his face tight with emotion and strain. Seongwoo went further, then paused as he tripped over his shoelace. Daniel gasped, rushing a few steps forward.

“Hyung, don’t! I love you, please don’t do something stupid! You promised!”

Seognwoo chuckled as he was merely bending over to tie his shoes. Daniel was overreacting again. It was adorable and quite hilarious.

“I just have to tie my shoe, you dork. I’m not going to jump off the bridge, alright? Seriously, this misunderstanding is oddly amusing.”

“Me thinking that you’re going to kill yourself is NOT at all funny, hyung!” Daniel crossed his arms, huffing and turning sulky.

Seongwoo couldn’t help but giggle the entire time he tied his shoe. Then, he stood up and walked over to Daniel while Daniel waited, eyeing him sharply as if he were going to turn and jump any second. Seongwoo stopped in front of him what felt like a lifetime later, feeling shy and suddenly not sure what to say next.

“Whew, now I feel like you’re finally safe.”

Daniel rushed forward and firmly embraced him, letting out a sigh of relief as soon as he got close. Seongwoo flushed, smiling into that familiar broad shoulder, enjoying the feeling of the other’s solid, warm embrace. Daniel squeezed him close, patting and stroking his back. It wasn’t clear which one of them he was trying to bring assurance to.

Seongwoo felt Daniel’s wet tears on his neck and his racing heart on his chest. His entire body was quivering, in fact, as if he’d just had the scare of his life. Seongwoo hugged him lightly back around the waist, hoping to bring calm and warmth to the emotionally distraught drummer.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, Daniel. And for making you upset when I didn’t read your message. I had no idea that you had been struggling with the idea of messaging me. A small part of me felt like getting revenge for all the days I went left on read. Mostly I just wanted to surprise you today though. When you messaged me, you sounded in a decent mood. I thought it would be nice to ‘coincidentally’ bump into you in the company and that maybe things would go well from there. Like we could talk like normal, as if nothing bad had ever happened. I was trying to avoid some emotional scene or huge fight.”

Daniel snorted, burying his wet face further against Seongwoo’s chill neck. The rain continued to mist over them, turning their clothes soggy. “I doubt it would have happened like that. Nothing ever goes smoothly for us.”

“Isn’t that true,” Seongwoo replied with a soft chuckle.

“Hyung, I’m really sorry again. About everything. Thank you for not leaving me.”

Seongwoo chuckled and insisted, “I really wasn’t planning on killing myself, Daniel. I put my foot up on the wall to tie my shoe, that’s it. You drastically overacted.”

Daniel nuzzled him and squeezed him tighter, enough that his skin might become bruised. “Still. You have definitely been having those sort of negative thoughts. And I left you to struggle with them all on your own. I’m really grateful that you’re still here. Thank god you are much stronger than I thought. I promise you won’t have to struggle with your depression on your own anymore. You will always have a friend to talk to about it, if you want me that is.”

“It was thanks to my family and fans and especially you that I would clear the thought from my mind as soon as it came,” Seongwoo admitted, snuggling more into Daniel’s comforting, warm chest and resting his head fully on his shoulder which was cozy enough to fall asleep on.

The familiar scents and sensations washing over him seemed to heal him of half the dark, gloomy emotions he’d been weighed down with the last several months instantly. As he thought, Daniel was the only kind of medicine and treatment that he needed. Why hadn’t he just came to the company or went to his house so they could talk things out in person? It turns out, that’s all they really needed to make up.

“I wanted to see and talk to you again and I figured that it would be hard on you if I did something like that. You would certainly blame yourself, though depression is a monster I was struggling with long before I met you again.”

Daniel sniffled. It seemed he was still crying. The next part of his speech came as a whisper close to Seongwoo’s ear.

“I know, but I would have blamed myself because I made it rougher and more impossible to bear and I wasn’t there for you in the darkest of times when you needed someone. I’ll be there for you now, hyung. I promise. I might not have fully gotten over my anger and hurt yet, but I don’t hate you. Far from it. Now that I’ve seen you again, I can’t stand the thought of not having you around. Will you let me stay in your life as a friend? Will you open up to me and rely on me again? Let me share in your burdens and help you feel happy again. At least until you get through this slump and things go back to normal with your career…”

Seongwoo felt then that he was able to smile genuinely, the first time in weeks.

“I hardly think they will ever go back to normal. But things are looking up. At least the company has agreed to fund my album, support this comeback, and see where things go from there again. Thankfully, they didn’t drop me like many other companies might have. I’ve cost them a lot of losses but at least our CEO is loyal.”

“True, he cares about you as if you were his own son. He’s been doing the best that he can for you, you know. Clearing your scandals, protecting your name, catching those trying to defame and slander you. He let you rest with your family and puts out only encouraging words for fans. He’s even spoken out that he will support his artists no matter who they date and that other companies should follow that idea in order to change the industry for the better.”

“Has he? I have been staying away from the internet as much as possible,” Seongwoo admitted.

“That’s good. You did the right thing. I wouldn’t have wanted you to get discouraged by nonsense comments from haters and ignorant conservatives. It’s better that you’ve rested and surrounded yourself with people who love and support you unconditionally. You truly look better than you have in years.”

Seongwoo pulled back, pursing his lips. “Is that a kind way of telling me I’ve grown fat?”

“Yes, basically,” Daniel admitted with a laugh, also pulling back to look at him and reaching a hand out to gently stroke his cheek. “This is the right amount of fat though. It suits you. You’re even more beautiful than I remember.”

Seongwoo gazed at him for a long, silent moment. It was great to see Daniel up close and smiling in such a carefree, sweet, joyous fashion. Even better was seeing that old unwavering, intense amount of fondness in his warm, dark, almond shaped eyes. He had missed it and been terrified that the man’s gorgeous smiles and affectionate looks would never be directed his way again. Finally, those haunting furious, betrayed, disgusted expressions could get wiped away on this rainy night, sinking down the drain along with the streams of cool water.

“Well, as long as you like it, then I will choose not to feel insulted.”

“I definitely mean it as a compliment, hyung. Ever since you debuted, I felt like you were too skinny and worried that the company wasn’t properly feeding you or giving you time to eat a proper meal.”

“Well, you are partially right there. Though it was mostly my choice to skip meals with my busy schedule and stay as slim as possible. That damn camera always adds a kilo to my face and it bothers me.”

Daniel playfully pinched his pouting lips and then bopped him on his button nose which was red from the chill. Seongwoo giggled, smiling bashfully, his heart flipping and skipping in delight.

“This is great. I missed you,” he admitted.

They couldn’t stop looking at each other, getting drunk off of each other’s smiles and warm, affectionate expressions. It was the happiest moment they had shared in in months and a huge weight was lifted off both of their shoulders.

Nothing about their issues was fully resolved yet. There were still a lot of things they needed to discuss and set right. There were still scars that needed healing and bad memories that needed more time to fade. However, they sensed that a large part of the bad blood that had been between them had been suctioned out. At least they were okay enough with each other after what they had confessed to and apologized for that they could be close friends again, seeing where things might head with their relationship from there.

“I missed you way more, hyung. Can I have my position reinstated as your best friend and biggest fan again?”

“Quite possibly. I think that’s an option we can explore. If that works out, maybe we could go to the R.B. stages,” Seongwoo replied with a playful, wide grin, rubbing up and down Daniel’s curvy back.

The hooded, puffy-eyed blonde smiled brightly like an excited puppy. “You mean skip the boyfriend in training part and go right to real boyfriends? You’re serious?”

“Hmm-mmm,” Seongwoo nodded, face heating as he felt shy for no real reason. “I realized and have admitted how I’ve felt finally, after all. The fact that I love you. And you already told me that you love me. So, it seems that the ‘in training’ part isn’t necessary this time around. After all we have been through, I don’t think it’s really necessary. But for now, we’re close friends taking things slowly one day at a time. We shouldn’t jump into anything, no matter how right it might feel. We still have issues to work out.”

Daniel nodded in agreement, seeming like he could barely contain his excitement even with the ‘downer’ part of Seongwoo’s speech. “I agree with you there. I’ll be on my best behavior and treat you really well, hyung. I swear it. I hope we can work through things quickly and move on to our happily ever after as a real couple soon.”

“I like the sound of that a lot, wow,” Seongwoo giggled, hiding his pink face in Daniel’s shoulder as he became overwhelmed with shyness and joy. “A real couple. Wonder what that’s like…”

“I like the sound of it a lot too, hyung. One of my biggest dreams was to be your boyfriend. I’m really happy now, even if that dream hasn’t yet been achieved. Thank you for making me think you were going to kill yourself than having it actually be a huge, stupid misunderstanding on my part. It all worked out for the best in the end. Since we’re idiots who are terrible at communicating our feelings.”

Neither of the drummers turned idols could contain their happy giggles as they firmly embraced, not wanting to let the other go even for a second after all the months they’d suffered apart wishing to be in each other’s arms just once. Even the cold rain pouring over them couldn’t get them to separate. They would rather be drenched than go find somewhere dry which would mean ceasing their affectionate hug.

 

 

Around two months later, Seongwoo had his previously delayed comeback with the album that was mostly made with Jaehwan’s songs. It was the CEO’s idea to push it back just a bit so that it would collide with the end of JBJ’s promotion period for their third mini album. Because of that, Seongwoo and Daniel were able to have some time together.

They had been dating a few weeks officially but they barely had time to see each other in person because of their various schedules. They weren’t bothering to hide how close they were anymore. Seongwoo had tried to get Daniel to maintain a low profile but he had absolutely refused this time around, insisting that they just didn’t comment about whatever questions came their way. It was his intention after his friend had instilled the idea in his mind that someday whenever the ‘are you two dating’ or ‘you two sure seem close, what are you to each other really’ sort of comments came, that he would honestly spill out with confidence that they were dating.

Daniel had a decent amount of recognition and Seongwoo’s comeback album had sold spectacularly well because his fanbase was large and mostly loyal it would appear. They went out to eat, shop, and watch a movie whenever their breaks matched up and were seen together in the studio rooms. The rumor spread around the company that they had dated before and were probably seeing each other again with good intentions. Daniel made sure to protect Seongwoo from those snakes that had harassed him before, though they hardly made a peep. How could they when Seongwoo was still successful after his scandal and being openly bisexual?

The members stood off to the side on the second week on MCountdown when Seongwoo got his first win. He smiled shyly and touched tears filled his eyes as he accepted the trophy and bouquet from the MC. As he looked into the camera and started talking, the JBJ members grabbed Daniel and pushed him closer and closer until they were the closest group to Seongwoo and Daniel was just behind him. The whipped puppy lovingly smiled at Seongwoo, nodding along, occasionally flashing a peace sign or a finger heart over his shoulder for his fans because he was certainly going to be captured.

After his short, sincere speech, Seongwoo gave some of his usual stellar fan service hearts and cute gestures such as the ‘love beckoning’ dance as his medium ballad came on. The track that Jaehwan had written for Minhyun had ended up being the title track of the new album, slightly adjusted so that it didn’t directly mention spring nature in the lyrics and made a bit gloomier to fit the fall season. Seongwoo and Daniel still considered it their song though, since Seongwoo had recorded it while gazing at or thinking of Daniel, which was how his voice had managed to come out so sentimental and sweet, making the song number one on the charts as soon as it came out up until nearly two weeks later.

Seongwoo giggled and flushed, smile turning slightly awkward when he turned to bow to the groups around him and ran across Daniel first off. Daniel didn’t miss out on the opportunity. This time since the group was purposely close to Seongwoo and because they were allowed to be friendly having been from the same company and known to be close friends to the public, he took Seongwoo’s hand in his as they bowed. Then, he kept holding it and moved in as if to whisper something in his ear.

Using his hand to shield his mouth from the camera, Daniel whispered congratulations and that he loved him before kissing him on the cheek. The moment was captured as a close up-on live broadcast. Although it couldn’t be seen, many Ongniel fans were certain from the distance of their faces that were much too close to be just a friendly whisper that they Daniel had boldly kissed him in public. That was all the confirmation that the fans, or ‘Scientists’ as they called themselves, needed.

The next morning, both of their fandoms went on an uproar on social media and articles were published with the video that questioned if these two were really dating as fans thought. The CEO of Fantagio was a bit flustered but not surprised, having been certain that Daniel was a troublemaker that would cause various incidents like this eventually. He was different from Seongwoo—he utmost wanted to live honestly and didn’t care about his public image.

Daniel wasn’t the sort to keep secrets. Thus, the CEO didn’t tell him what he could and couldn’t do. At the same time, he didn’t outright make an announcement that the two were dating. Until he had no choice, that was.

Later on the next month, they both were attending a group concert and a brave staff member asked them during a V Live backstage about the rumors. Daniel had wrapped his arm around a blushing, flustered Seongwoo, smiling brightly at the camera. He had said, “What you all think about us, it’s likely true, everyone. I’ll just say that much.”

Seongwoo had glared at him and smacked his chest, insisting that Daniel was a prankster not to be believed by anyone, blushing furiously. That was as much confirmation as the public needed to become convinced. The CEO had no choice but to come out and say that the two were indeed seeing each other as more than friends, though he wished that those in the company and fans would leave them alone as the nature of their relationship was their own private business. He made it known that his company would be looking out for any haters or sasaengs trying to mess with his artists’ private lives or slandering their names because of their personal beliefs.

Just like that, Ongniel became the first official gay celebrity couple in Korea and they hardly had any issues from haters or nosy press because their company kept their word and backed them up whenever an issue appeared. Their album stocks and ‘love calls’ form broadcast stations may have taken a hit locally as a result, but internationally they soared, as did global recognition, support, and their international fandom. JBJ was able to plan a world tour the next year along with Seongwoo getting invitations for various global events and several interview calls from LGBT groups.

The two became known as some of the bravest individuals in the celebrity world because of their openness about their preferences and their relationship. The rest of the year became even busier for the two. They still found time for each other, of course.

They created their own public Instagram account where they posted up pictures during their dates for their millions of fans. They even had a couple V Lives together. Not that they were kissing or even being overly physically affectionate there. They were just talking, joking around, doing something random and being stupid together like they usually were, proving that they had great chemistry and were, more than anything, simply best friends who cared about and knew each other extremely well. Those v-lives got an insane amount of views and even appeared in the news.

Ongniel became a global sensation and eventually gained a large acceptance and following even in their own rather conservative country.

 

 

Seongwoo decided one day it was time to reveal his secret identity to Daniel. They were officially dating and getting along well. He had no more reason to use the identity to talk to Daniel and figure him out. Not only no reason, he really didn't have the time. He couldn't always claim he was busy so he didn’t appear in the chat. Surely Daniel would suspect eventually that he was avoiding him and get hurt thinking Thomas didn't consider him a close friend more.

Thus, he set up a meeting with the whole group that was in Korea, using his 'sick aunt' as an excuse to come to Korea. That way he could tell them all at once and the blow would be softened. He hoped that Daniel wouldn't be too angry about keeping this last secret but he promised to Daniel and himself no more of them.

Now they were in a relationship, that was how he was living. How they both were. There wasn't a thing they hadn't told each other by now. After making up, they had several nights they drank at a bar as friends and just talked spilling out their souls and whatever random tidbits of their life came to mind.

It had been hard for Daniel to admit about meeting up with Minhyun. Seongwoo had been hurt but it was confirmation if something he already suspected. He hadn't felt angry. Rather he had felt good that Daniel trusted him enough to tell him and he had faith that Daniel would be honest with him always. Since Daniel had revealed that, the least he could do was reveal this in return. Before the deceiving went on longer than was necessary. He would just have to explain that he had reason to use Thomas then, but that reason didn't exist anymore, so he wanted to stop and come clean to his friends. 

For a long while, Seongwoo stood outside the cafe looking in through the window at the three handsome man waiting at a four seater table chatting with warm coffee cups in their hands.

"He should be here by now."

"Maybe he got lost."

"I doubt it. He's Korean and he's been in Seoul before."

"Thomas is smart, independent, and resourceful. If he got lost, he could figure it out."

"Be careful of your words and tone there, Danny boy. You almost sound like an excited man on a blind date."

"Right. He has been flirting with Thomas pretty blatantly for months. Need we remind you, you're taken."

Daniel flushed, grinning sheepishly and avoiding their accusing, playful eyes. He inwardly chided himself for being too obvious. He was feeling ecstatic to finally meet his online bestie, Thomas. He was curious about what his ‘brother form another mother’ was really like, especially what he looked like. They only knew from a blurry, masked selfie ages ago that his eyes resembled Seongwoo quite starkly almost enough to be a twin.

"Maybe Daniel will fall in love instantly and end up in a new love triangle. Will he choose the real one or the fake? That would be a great show."

“Tune in at eight on Thursdays to see a man trapped between two gorgeous people he can’t possibly choose between.”

Daniel snorted, kicking his bratty friends’ legs under the table. "Oh, get over yourselves. It's not like that. Seongwoo is the only man for me. I'm happily taken. Thomas is and always will be just my friend."

"Right..."

"Sure getting jittery and sweaty from the nerves of meeting this friend for the first time there."

Daniel kicked them again, laughing in disbelief and turning tomato red up to his ears. "Shut up. It's really not like that. If Seongwoo misunderstands and gets jealous again about this, I swear I'm going to--"

"Why would I ever be jealous of myself?"

The three whipped their heads at the sound of a very familiar airy sweet voice.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

Seongwoo—or Thomas who looked exactly like him—was standing by them in all black, slimming winter clothes including trench coat and turtleneck, his dark chocolate hair in waves up off his forehead. He looked sharp and chic as if he'd just walked off the cover of Vogue.

"Hyung?"

"Seongwoo?"

"What are you doing here, babe?"

They questioned in unison like a bunch of baby birds. Seongwoo had a mysterious smirk as he came over and sat in the empty chair. They merely stared at him with confused looks and some head turns.

Holding back laughter, he repeated, "Like I said. Nice to meet you."

There was a long pause, the expressions of the three stooges remaining blank. It hadn't yet donned on them.

Seongwoo added, deciding he had to be blunter with these slow idiots, "I'm Thomas."

"Neh?" Jaehwan went. “What are you saying, hyung? Your name is Seongwoo, not Thomas. That's an odd coincidence though that you would make a joke with that name. We are waiting for someone named Thomas."

Minhyun sat back then, clearly getting it and finding Jaehwan's gullibility adorable. He snickered. "I knew it. Jae, I told you there was something off. He was too similar and friendly with only Daniel."

Seongwoo only had eyes for Daniel whose reaction he was concerned about. The blond was blinking in silence. He seemed shocked but not for the same reason Minhyun was as it turned out.

“Thomas really looks a hell of a lot like Seongwoo, don’t you think? He could be a doppelganger.”

Seongwoo chuckled as the other two who knew what was going on face palmed. They chorused together in frustration, “Thomas IS Seongwoo, you dummy!”

Daniel didn’t look fully convinced. He turned to Seongwoo and scrutinized him as if trying to find something different from what he was familiar with. "Is it true? Are you Seongwoo or Thomas? Has Seongwoo been calling himself Thomas in our group chat this whole time and doesn’t really exist?"

Seongwoo gulped, appearing nervous. Then, he straightened his back and nodded surely. He explained his situation calmly.

"Yes, I was Thomas this whole time. I made up that account and identity to get closer to you. Now that we are official, I don't need it. I don't want there to be a single secret between us so I'm coming clean. I hope that you will forgive me and appreciate my honesty. At the time it was necessary. To properly get to know you and find out how best to approach you. You know how you got with me and how I was..."

To everyone's surprise, Daniel fell over in his chair, cackling to the point he was tearing up, his noisy voice ringing through the cafe and attracting stares. Seongwoo was worried that he was so hurt and furious his sanity had finally snapped.

"Daniel..." He murmured in concern, reaching for his arm. Daniel caught his hands, bouncing them up and down.

"That's hilarious! What a great prank, hyung. To think I've been talking to Seongwoo for a year nearly on a regular basis twice as much as I thought. I never suspected a thing even with your picture reveal. Even though Thomas reminded me so much of my crush every time we talked. Wah, I'm really a fool. How did I not see that it was you the whole time? It's so obvious! Wah, I'm a real idiot."

"Hey, if you are then, I am too," Jaehean pouted. "Who would have thought Seongwoo hyung would join a chat about himself and pose as a fan? Think of the hundreds of good things he said about himself. Wah, sounds so arrogant now."

Seongwoo flushed, waving his hands. "I don't really think that way, I swear. I was just acting and repeating things I've read!"

Daniel was clutching Seongwoo's hand, tight still beside himself with cackles.

"Daniel get a grip. Are you okay? If you're angry, I'm really sorry..."

Eventually, Daniel stopped and wiped tears from his eyes. He smiled brightly, not a hint of negative emotions coming across. Then, he impulsively pulled Seongwoo to sit on his lap, boldly hugging him close. Seongwoo snuggled in obediently but his deep flush showed he was flustered at the public display.

"I'm not angry at all, baby. I'm happy, in fact."

Seongwoo cocked his head and slowly blinked in confusion. "Er, that's good. But why?"

Daniel reached up to brush his freckles, grinning up at him lovingly like a smitten dork.

"I remember how I felt when you ignored my message. You tried to be there for me any way you could. Though you were hurting and in a slump. When I wouldn’t reach out to you as yourself, you used that identity to get through to me somehow. To check on me and assist me through my emotional issues. To make up for your wrong-doings. You really helped me get through everything, hyung. Or Thomas did, I should say. Thank you for caring and being there for me when I didn't deserve it and you must have been angry at me for ignoring your messages. You truly are such a great person. A total angel in human form. Well, ethereal human because you're more gorgeous today than us all combined. I love you, Thomas or Seongwoo, whoever you are choosing to be right now."

"As fun as it was to pretend to be a young college student fanboy of yours, I'm done with it. I'm too old for this double life. It’s tiring and time-consuming. I'll just be Seongwoo from now on."

"And Ddongwu when you're drunk," Daniel pointed out.

They shared in amused snickers at that. Then, Seongwoo hugged Daniel around the neck and kissed him once hard on the lips, a bold move he wouldn't usually do in front of others. He was overwhelmed with happiness and love in that moment. It was an immense relief that Daniel was being do understanding and forgiving.

Seongwoo bumped their noses together, whispering against his lips, "I love you a lot too by the way. I love you way more, in fact."

"Not possible." Daniel leaned in to steal more sweet kisses.

"Get a room," Minhyun teased.

Jaehwan watched them with his hands over his cheeks and a dorky grin, going, "Aw~"

"I know you're just jealous because Ongniel is so perfect together," Daniel bragged, holding the princely man in his lap as close as physically possible.

Seongwoo cradled Daniel's head in his arms and rested their heads together. "We're science, that's why."

"Exactly," Daniel's dorky laugh slipped out, then he moved to peck Seongwoo's sculpted, pointy chin.

"Seriously, get a room. We are being filmed now, you realize that?" Minhyun pointed towards customers in the café who had their phones pointing at them.

"They don't care, Min. They're used to making headlines. We might as well smile and look good because we're going to be right there with them now."

Minhyun complained in a sarcastic tone, "Ugh, I haven't even gotten you to officially be with me again before rumors are out. Thanks, Daniel."

Daniel smirked wickedly as he looked over at Minhyun. "You're welcome, hyung. Maybe it will help you two knuckleheads get back together. You’re really moving at the speed of decomposition. I can't believe even we fixed our problems and hooked up first."

"Don't rub it in!" The pair griped, sticking their tongues out or making faces at him.

Seongwoo stayed out of it, merely looking back and forth with a calm, serene smile as he held Daniel close in a possessive manner.

 

 

"Three minutes left!" Jaehwan shouted.

"That's enough, Jjaenie, really. We are all looking at clocks. You don't need to count down every minute," Minhyun scolded his boyfriend of a month.

They were in Jaehwan's bedroom with a laptop and PC while Daniel was in the living room of the small, two room flat with his laptop. They had gathered together to party that night. Today was the day that mass voting for award shows started.

Daniel's band was up for awards but they weren't there to vote for him as his band, was likely to get the rookie boy group award since they had a large, devoted fanbase. They were there creating several accounts each to vote for Seongwoo. He was up against tough contenders and they had learned that his fan base wasn't as strong as it used to be. He hadn't gotten nearly the number of wins that he deserved on this album despite his music doing well on the charts. Hence fans needed to go to drastic measures.

Sure it was sort of cheating but lots of fandoms did it. There was no other choice. Seongwoo had been through a lot that year and his album was great. He deserved to win at least something. It would encourage him to keep singing next year and ensure the company gave him another chance to produce an album and appear on more varieties. Fans across the globe all agreed that they needed to do what they could to bring him an end of the year award.

Those in the Ongholics group owed this much to the man who brought them all together. Without their mutual love and affection for the ex-drummer, ex-model singer, they would not have known each other likely. They were close-knit friends now who had been through a lot and matured together through mutual hardship and companionship. It felt fitting to end the year with coming together for the same reason they originally found each other when they joined the Ongholics group--their admiration and support of one singer named Ong Seongwoo. Above everything they were then--an established model and actor, a professional drumming idol, and a recognized fully employed songwriter producer--they were first and foremost loyal fanboys.

Daniel chuckled as he listened to the happy couple bickering. It had taken awhile, but eventually Minhyun had done enough slave labor and groveling for Jaehwan to take him back. He was of course on his final chance with an ugly track record of crimes. Luckily Minhyun appeared to perform best when he was under pressure. He was such a patient, caring, considerate boyfriend that Daniel felt put to shame. Seongwoo grew so irritated with the way they competed on double dates that he had banned it from happening more than twice a month. Daniel couldn't help that he had a fierce competitive streak.

"Quiet down in there, guys, and get stretching those fingers. We've got a lot of button smashing to do the next month."

They had agreed to meet up and vote together every night at the same hour as long as their schedules allowed. That way they could ensure that everyone voted several times and they could also bond with their other group mates and spam in Twitter to get other people voting. If things went to plan, they would be able to get Seongwoo and award show voting trending which stood a good chance of helping Seongwoo win as it brought about awareness and reminded loitering, lazy, forgetful fans to support the singer. They would appeal on what he's been through, how great his song was this album, and how much he would be encouraged and gain strength from winning one trophy on any of the multiple end of the year award shows.

Daniel touched his phone so the screen lit up--the lock screen photo was Seongwoo sleeping with his tan kitten Ori, the most recent addition to his family. His background was Seongwoo as well, him super close up to the camera cutely bugging his dark doe eyes out as he sucked a straw from his bubble tea. They were both adorable and precious.

Since even before they had become official, Daniel's phone and desktop pictures had always been Seongwoo. Of course, that constant remained unchanged after as well. He needed to see Seongwoo's face throughout the day, especially when he was stressed, exhausted, and overworked or they couldn't meet as planned since a schedule came up. Looking at Seongwoo's face guaranteed to make him smile and regain energy. It wasn't nearly as good as the real thing, but he had no choice but to deal with it.

They both had their careers, dreams, and responsibilities to fulfill. Someday they would have had enough of the stage and life in the spotlight. At that time, they would take the money they earned and live comfortably.

Their plan was to move in together and run a ramen shop down in Busan. Possibly ten to twelve years in the future. They had already set up a menu, general location, and a savings account they were dropping in a few million won from their monthly pay cuts for.

"We're going to get a win for you and help you fully get out of your funk, baby. No worries," the drummer whispered with a smile before kissing the picture.

"One minute only, Slates, get ready!"

"Ah, you scared me!" Daniel complained after Jaehwan's shrill siren like scream.

"Jaehwan, seriously! My ears are actually bleeding this time, I think."

"Oh, sorry Minnie. I'm just excited. I always get this way before voting events."

"Are we really going to have to put up with this for the next month?!" Daniel groaned, rubbing his chest where his heart was beating painfully against his rib cage from the scare.

"Unfortunately, it seems so," Minhyun commented with disgruntlement.

Despite their complaints about his over enthusiastic attitude and house shaking voice, Jaehwan ignored them. He was then counting down every second from thirty. It made the other two extremely nervous. Daniel went into the Ongholics group chat where Guanlin Daehwi and Jinhwi were fanboying excitedly and running through for the tenth time how to work the Korean sites for voting to make sure they didn't make a mistake.

 

@crayZ4Ongcheongie:

I think there is going to be a murder in this house. Anyone wants a tiny apartment?

 

@twiceforlife:

Oh, I do!

 

@beautifulmoles:

Me too. Let's share it.

 

@twiceforlife:

Omo, Jinnie. I didn't know you were this forward. Moving in together when we have barely been dating half a year. *blush

 

@Ong’s#1fan:

Oh, that's scandalous~ I wish I could do it. My Jihoon has a pretty big apartment he doesn't mind me crashing at from time to time when were up too late playing games or watching movies. What do you think he would do if the next day I just didn't leave? Or if I took a bunch of my things over there and just left them night by night!

 

@crayZ4Ongcheongie:

Pretty sure he would be annoyed. Ask Jaehwan later if he's still alive. That's what Minhyun has been doing. Even that weird vacuum robot has migrated. It's cleaning up under my feet now.

 

"And zero! Go, go, go!" Jaehwan shouted out rapidly.

Ignoring the ringing in his ears and pretty sure the windows next to him had cracked that time, Daniel switched tabs at lighting speed. For a minute, the only noises in the house were continuous button smashing and clicking. The fans paused in chatting to focus on voting for Seongwoo on every site and entry with their various accounts.

Jaehwan and Minhyun came out after they were finished. Daniel who had the dexterity of a professional gamer had already finished several seconds before they were out. Jaehwan flexed and stretched his aching joints, groaning like an old man with arthritis.

"Whew, that was rough. Glad it's over with."

"Me too."

Minhyun followed him out, visibly relieved and shaking his hands as well. He glanced at Daniel who was on his phone, checking his messages. Then he glanced over at Jaehwan who was wincing and grabbing his knuckles.

"Does it hurt that bad? Let me see."

Daniel glanced over in concern as well when he heard that. Minhyun was rubbing Jaehwan's hand. It was a sweet scene that made Daniel jealous as usual. He spent a lot of time with Minhyun and Jaehwan the last few months. They were the sort of couple who made their affection sickeningly obvious. It was precious but it also left you with an aching belly from envy. Seeing them cuddle, touch, and even just whisper and giggle together made him miss Seongwoo terribly.

"It looks like it might swell soon. Let's put some ice on it."

They went into the kitchen, coming out a few minutes later with a bag of ice cubes on Jaehwan's hand and cans of beer. Minhyun smiled in. Friendly manner at Daniel as he handed the can of ice-cold Hite.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Sorry about Jjanie."

"My fault completely. It wasn't idea for us to vote all together."

"Forgot how he gets?"

"I didn't know actually since we never voted for the same things."

"Oh, well, that was your crash course in Crazy Jae Fanboy 101."

"My poor ears."

"I had it worse, believe me." Minhyun laughed lightly.

The couple sat down on the couch across from Daniel in the body guard massage chair. Jaehwan, as if sensing a need to make up and apologize for his earlier actions, put his ice bag against Minhyun's ear. The model shivered and gently pushed his hand a way with a soft, reassuring grin.

"I'm fine. We're just messing around."

"I’ll try to hold myself back next time," Jaehwan promised.

They watched a movie while drinking several beers after that. Daniel was also playing Pokemon on his phone while Jaehwan snuggled up to Minhyun, resting his head on his shoulder. Daniel put up his phone to his ear as his game got interrupted by an incoming call. Before Jaehwan could even finish curiously asking who it was, he had his answer.

"Hey there, love of my life. What do I owe the pleasure of hearing from you?"

"The love of your life is just--no wait. Ew, that's so cheesy. I'm NOT playing along with that. Your boyfriend is all done with his grueling schedules and hoping you will quit being lazy and brave this cold with him to journey to that ramen place. Ddongwu is starving."

"Aw, is my lovely Ddongwu also a bit lonely and drunk?"

"Lonely most of the time. Just a teensy bit tipsy. I had a drink with the cast of the drama."

Seongwoo had landed a role as a lead in a high school drama to be aired next summer. He was busy with filming most days recently on top of his singing, variety interview and modeling schedules. His man was a pretty hot item even if it wasn’t quite as the same as in the past. Daniel wasn’t near that level but his group was certainly on the way to catching up. It felt good to be on nearly equal footing his boyfriend who had once been his idol and goal. The reality was better for their relationship as well--healthier.

Daniel never forgot the core of what drew him to Seongwoo all those years ago until now. That he was irrevocably in love with the other. That he cared about him immensely and liked him as a person. Seongwoo was the closest to a soulmate as he figured he would ever encounter.

"Go there and wait for me. It's pretty chill out. Did you dress warmly?"

Daniel was already up and collecting his jacket, eager to meet the love of his life. He quickly packed up his bag and put on his shoes, waving goodbye to the others. He hated to make Seongwoo wait just as much as the diva disliked waiting. Also, he was concerned that Seongwoo was improperly dressed for the weather and would catch a cold.

"I'm in a hoodie and jacket. Doesn't that suffice?"

Daniel could hear the sulky pout across the line. He chuckled as he closed the door and headed for the stairs in a jog. If he took his skateboard, he could be at the ramen shop in five minutes. Score for Jaehwan's place being coincidentally so close to the company.

"No scarf? Hmm, I don't think that's gonna cut it, babe. Watch, you're going to catch a cold again. If you won't listen to your manager and stylist, won't you at least do it for me and the rest of your fans? You make us worried sick every other day, I swear," he playfully grumbled.

As expected, drunken Seongwoo was the whiniest sort of Seongwoo there was and therefor the cutest. "I'm sowwy. I promise I'll start listening, Niellie. I'll zip my jacket up at least. Don't be angry please and hurry up. I'm so hungry my phone is starting to look like a hot dog."

"I'm already on my way and I'll flash over there before you can say taro milk tea."

"Really? Yay. Taro milk tea. Daniel? Daniel? Hey where you at, baby? I don't see you, Hing...I knew I shouldn’t believe you. You’re lying again, I’m telling your mom!"

Daniel shook his head as he kicked his skateboard down from its perch on the last stair and hopped on it. "Ongcheongie, that's just an expression. I'm on my board rolling as fast as I can. Go on into the restaurant, please. I'll be worried and truly angry at you if you wait any longer in this freaking cold weather. Get inside, I mean it."

Daniel threatened his boyfriend with a playful puppy grown as he sped down the street, one hand on his phone and the other out to keep his balance. The chilly wind whipped his face as he rolled, turning colors surely. Seongwoo was giggling on the other line, as usual immensely amused by his puppy act.

"Alright, I will calm down before you get caught and taken to the pound."

"They’re too weak and slow to catch me, no worries. Order for me, please. The usual with double noodles and extra cheese."

"You got it. Safe rolling."

"Safe rolling hahaha. Ah, he cracks me up, that witty hyung..." Daniel snickered as he put his phone in his coat pocket.

 

 

When Daniel got inside the ramen restaurant, he was without a board, rubbing and blowing on his frozen, pink hands. Seongwoo was at a table with two steaming bowls of noodles, watching the door and waiting for him like a loyal, patient kitty. He brightened instantly, looking like an angel. His attractive looks were softened and he appeared younger by several years when he smiled his gorgeous, dimpled, pearly smile, his crescent eyes twinkling like a starry night.

"Daniel, over here!" the singer in a puffy white coat called, waving.

Daniel rushed over, enthusiastic to be by the heater but even more so by his lover's side. Not caring about who saw them because they were regulars and were practically stale news to the public by then, he greeted Seongwoo with a sweet peck and hug.

"Oh, thank God you're warm. Help Olaf out here," he whined through chattering teeth.

Seongwoo wrapped his plush jacketed arms around the shivering, broad shouldered giant and rubbed up and down. Then, he squealed and laughed as Daniel's icy nose made contact with his skin since he was burying his face in Seongwoo's neck.

"Fuck, that's cold!"

"You're telling me. Remind me next time not to ride a skateboard when it's almost winter. It was a terrible idea."

Seongwoo's slender, fragile body shook in Daniel’s arms as he giggled.  "Alright, I will. As long as you remind me not to drink soju and beer mixed on any empty stomach."

"Oh my God, you didn't!"

Daniel sat back, holding Seongwoo's face in his still chilly now just slightly pink hands. That sloppy grin said it all--Seongwoo had been drinking too much.

"I did, hehehe."

Daniel shook his head, then leaned in to kiss him several more times. He had missed him too much not to, even if he did smell of beer. Daniel was a beer fan anyway.

"Let's get something in your stomach quick to soak up that poison, shall we?"

They held hands under Seongwoo's fluffy, heavily insulated coat to stay warm as they slurped down the noodles then drank the broth greedily. The warm food heated them up inside out and hit at a cold empty spot in their very soul. The ramen was satisfying on a spectrum of levels, which was why they liked it so much.

"What were you doing earlier? You weren't at home obviously."

Daniel didn't exactly live within walking distance.

"I was at Jaehwan’s, hanging out. We were watching a movie when you called."

"Hmm, sounds fun. I wish I had been invited."

"You had a schedule, silly. I know your schedule still like the back of my hand. When I see you are free, I will definitely invite you to whatever I'm doing. Like I usually do. It's YOU who refuses because you don't feel up to it."

Possibly a habit of living so long as a lone wolf, Seongwoo could be a bit anti-social. He wanted to spend his free time with Daniel but not often in groups and he preferred talking or cuddling some place chill and rather private.

"That's true. I can be a man and admit that much."

Seongwoo then moved close and hugged him. Daniel wondered what the embrace was for all of a sudden but he didn't comment on it unless Seongwoo grew self-conscious and stopped.

"I missed you,” he murmured in the sweetest tone.

It had been a long five days since they last met. Texting, calling, and an occasional video chat in bed before they sleep was never really enough to fill up that gaping hole when they were physically apart.

Daniel practically melted on the spot, unable to hide a whipped smile. "I missed you too. So much. How was your shoot?"

"It went well. Sorry you missed the movie because of me. How can I make it up to you?"

Daniel liked very much the way Seongwoo was clinging to him in that moment. It wasn't only because he was drunk either. Ever since they had become official, Seongwoo had been so affectionate as if to make up for the mountains of missing opportunities in the past. At first, it shocked him. Now he merely looked forward to when those cute, sweet moments would bless his way again.

He kissed the top of the singer's chocolate brown wavily styled hair and rubbed a thumb over his velvety pale cheek. "How tired are you? I could get the movie downloaded and we could watch it together. I didn't see much of it and honestly, I wanted to watch it with you. Jaehwan wanted to see it badly, so I didn't have the heart to refuse that's all."

"Hmm, are you suggesting I spend the night at your place?" Seongwoo hummed, affectionately nuzzling his arm, proving he was Daniel's fourth cat for sure.

A smile spread across Daniel’s plush lips. "Well, it is pretty late already. So, yes, my invitation implies that."

They had done it before, so it wasn't some sort of dirty, scandalous Invitation. Though truthfully, they hadn't taken their intimacy that far yet. Because they weren't in a rush or finding it all that necessary since they had long ago grown comfortable satisfactorily pleasing each other in other ways. Of course, Daniel would be willing to make love to his boyfriend fully if he ever gave the go-ahead.

Seongwoo turned oddly shy, flushing deeply and turning suddenly giddily. "Staying the whole night at my boyfriend's house, sleeping in the same bed? Omo…"

"Why are you sounding like a reporter writing some scandalous story all of a sudden? You have definitely been over plenty before. This cute dork..." Daniel ruffled his hair, chuckling with amusement.

"I don't know. It just feels different tonight."

Daniel rolled his eyes and playfully nudged the clingy squirrel trying to hide his red face. "You are most definitely more than tipsy, baby. Maybe it's better if Sungwoon takes you straight home."

Seongwoo hugged his arm and waist with a firm squeeze. "Don't wanna! Ddongwu's going home with Niel!"

"Not if you don't sober up, you're not. Ajumma, one more bowl of cheese and ham mildly spicy ramen please!"

 

 

Luckily after two bowls of ramen and several cups of water, Seongwoo was practically sober. At least he was thinking rationally and no longer baby talking, referring to himself in the third person. Sungwoon drove them undercover to Seongwoo's place first to gather an overnight bag. Daniel made sure there were warm clothes, scarves, and medicine in case he woke up sick. The seasons had recently changed and Seongwoo was weak to cold weather.

Not long after, they were in Daniel's cozy apartment. He didn't like the cold so he kept the floor heater on even when he wasn't home so that he didn't have to wait for it to warm up under his icy suffering feet.

Daniel gently ordered with a wave when they arrived at his bedroom, "Get comfortable in my room while I set the movie up."

Seongwoo put down his duffel bag and sat on Daniel’s bed. Ori was there curled up on a pillow. She mewled and cracked open her hazel eyes when Seongwoo gently lifted her. While Daniel's favorite would always be Rooney, Seongwoo had bonded with the kitten the most. The feeling was mutual. She would have hissed at Daniel if he dared disturb her sleep by picking her up all of a sudden. She seemed to recognize Seongwoo by his scent or the feeling of his hands though, so she didn’t complain.

Seongwoo sat cross legged, cooing the kitten as he held her on her back like a baby. She seemed to smile and blinked sleepily up at him, paws curled up. Seongwoo’s expression turned soft and warm as he gazed down at her, scratching her fuzzy, peach colored belly.

Daniel tore himself away from the adorable sight he could watch for hours. It was always great that Seongwoo was as much of an animal lover as him and Daniel’s sisters approved of his boyfriend. However, he needed to take care of his other starving sisters and then get the movie up on his computer.

Ten minutes later, the three cats were stuffing their faces in their separate dishes to ensure they wouldn't steal and fight over food and the movie was playing the opening credits on his laptop sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Get under the blankets," Daniel insisted.

Seongwoo who had been caught shivering and rubbing his arms despite being in a hoodie obeyed. They snuggled close under the blankets, drawn to each other’s warmth naturally. Seongwoo fit perfectly under Daniel's arm, using his chest as a pillow, loosely wrapping an arm around his waist.

"How are you feeling?" Daniel asked softly into his vanilla scented hair.

Seongwoo admitted sheepishly, "Sober and a bit sleepy, unfortunately."

"Oh noes. I guess you won't make it through the movie."

Seongwoo’s seals lips slipped into a precious pout. "I know. But I want to watch all of it. It's been a while since we could have a movie slumber party date. If I fall asleep, promise you will wake me up with kisses."

Daniel smirked, squeezing his boyfriend tight. "Nah those aren't effective enough. I'll tickle you instead."

"Yikes! I hate tickles! Then I definitely won't fall asleep."

"Kisses won't work for just that reason, see. You enjoy it and feign sleep so that I keep on kissing you."

Seongwoo admitted with a snicker, squeezing him tighter and burrowing closer, "Guilty as charged. Shh now, it's starting."

Daniel pouted, rubbing his arm in a soothing manner. "Aw, but I want to hear your lovely voice more. I only hear you through the phone these days and it’s different."

"Later," Seongwoo promised.

Daniel shook him and whined, "You will be asleep before the movie even ends."

Seongwoo stubbornly insisted like a child, "I won't this time. I swear."

Daniel chuckled, dropping the subject but certain he was right. "We will see who's right and who's wrong soon enough."

Their playful banter faded into comfortable silence as they focused on the movie.

 

 

Thirty minutes in, there was a particular maturely rated scene that made the atmosphere in the room change and the couple turn awkward. The movie was an action move but there was a random romance line thrown in it. The main male character flew threw a hotel room door with a female side character in his arms, passionately kissing her. Their moans and heavy breaths filled the room as they tore each other's clothes off like they had poison on them. Then, they were caressing, grinding, and licking all over each other's naked bodies on the bed a few seconds later.

The movie sped through the sex scene, not showing all of it but it was pretty shockingly pornographic, not something that would be shown in Korean movies. They both covered their pinkened faces, awkward giggles and squeals slipping out, hardly believing what they were watching.

"Should we skip it?"

"Maybe we should."

However, they were too stunned and sucked into watching the erotic scene neither moved to hit the forward button. After the climax scene was over in a fit of raspy breaths and passionate cries with a close-up of the girl gasping and the man sucking her neck, the screen went black and silent. The next scene was of a noisy traffic jam in the middle of a bunch of skyscrapers. They were able to breathe easy, finally blink and drop their hands from their faces.

Both were flushed and sweaty with shaky breaths and racing hearts--easy to tell because of their close contact. Suddenly they felt hot and much too intimately close.

Seongwoo sat up and Daniel took his arm off his shoulders. Seongwoo fanned his face and breathed out shakily. Daniel cleared his throat and pulled at his uncomfortable shirt collar. His body felt damp and sweltering.

"Well, that was sure something."

"Yeah, I'll say."

"Western movies, right?"

"Exactly. Practically a porno without any warning."

"That should come with a warning."

"It's nothing we haven't seen though."

"Or done often in your case. Since we're adults."

Seongwoo pointed out, "Hey, you too though. You're no virgin, remember. Not any longer. Minhyun saw to that."

"Er, right, I guess I'm not," Daniel lied.

There was a good reason he had let Seongwoo think that Minhyun had taken his virginity. He wanted to lose it to Seongwoo, but Seongwoo would refuse to take it still, Daniel was certain. Hence, he had let Seongwoo think he'd already been deflowered.

After that topic was brought up, their conversation was extremely awkward and they were avoiding looking at each other.

Seongwoo cleared his that and dabbed at his forehead with his sleeve. "Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please," Daniel replied eagerly. "It's hot in here all of a sudden."

"It really is."

Daniel took off his jacket and tossed it on the floor, then passed a water bottle from his bed side table. As Seongwoo drank it, Daniel threw the blankets off his legs since it was making him sweat worse. Seongwoo finished gulping down half the bottle and then glanced down. Daniel noticed him balk and stare, flushing deeply. He looked down, horrified to find that he had popped a very evident boner. He quickly curled his legs up against his chest to hide it, feeling shy and embarrassed.

Seongwoo shifted at that moment. Daniel noticed a bump poking up through the blankets in a very telling spot. Seongwoo had also gotten turned on from that scene, he realized. Seongwoo tried to pretend like he was unphased by going back to drinking water, eyes only on the screen in front of them. Daniel covered his mouth so he wouldn't let out a frustrated groan.

They went back to the movie but the strange atmosphere continued buzzing between them. Gradually, Seongwoo moved closer until they were side by side again. Daniel shifted because his legs were cramped and he didn't have a telling boner any longer. In doing so, his hand brushed part of Seongwoo's thigh accidentally. Seongwoo made an audible gasp as he was sensitive there.

Daniel thought about saying sorry but that was silly. This was his boyfriend and they had been intimate before, many times in fact. It was ridiculous of him to feel shy or guilty now.

Thinking he needed to get over that, he put his arm around Seongwoo's back. The singer tensed. Daniel massaged him, wanting him to feel comfortable and relaxed. More gasps and a soft moan followed. Seongwoo bit his lip and Daniel cursed, slipping his hand back down. He had unconsciously touched some other sensitive spots, likely leaving the guy immensely turned on. The idea that his sexy boyfriend was hard under the blankets and that familiar moan earlier made his thoughts stray. His boner returned harder than ever.

They continued to watch the movie in that state, touching each other's sensitive spots on accident and then on purpose, like they were playing some sort of game who would give in to what they desired first. Daniel was sliding his hand up Seongwoo's slender thigh, making the elder hiss and shiver.

"Baby..."

"Y-yes?"

Finally, Seongwoo dared look at Daniel who had been glancing at him and nuzzling his tempting ear as he increased the level of torture. His hand was near the center of his legs and petting along his spine under his shirt. Seongwoo's face was deeply flushed and his lips swollen from being bit down on to keep from letting out telling moans. His dark, hazy eyes screamed out his desires, begging Daniel to relieve him of this cruel punishment he was receiving undeservedly.

They didn't need to say what they wanted out loud, which was each other in every physical and emotionally intimate way. Somehow the second their eyes connected this time, sparks ignited and they just knew the time had come. They were going to make love for the first time that night.

It was impossible to tell who initiated their passionate kisses, heavy fondling, or the start of the stripping--it all happened in a messy blur like the scene earlier on the movie. There was an explosion of passion, tangled limbs, and hungry, searching mouths. They eagerly stripped each other down, hungrily kissing and sucking their exposed sensitive body parts, fondly caressing all over every gradually exposed inch like they were unwrapping a present.

For the first time, they were fully naked in front of each other. That was a line the couple had never crossed. Either the upper half or lower half remained partially clothed, even by a shirt or just boxers. The strips of clothing had acted as a boundary to cap their want and keep them under control even when they were simmering at the surface.

"Woah, you're so beautiful. Every millimeter. Like a statue," Daniel huffed, admiring and running his hand along from Seongwoo's slim waist to his milky thighs. “I’m blessed to be able to have you.”

The flushed man appeared self-conscious then, but his eyes were roaming the tan, contoured, large body of the man on top of him. "That statue is you, Niellie. You're so chiseled, big all over, and impressive. I can't think of a more fitting nickname than God Daniel. Truly. I should build you a temple to start worshipping from tomorrow morning."

Daniel chuckled as he took Seongwoo's hands, linking their fingers together. He lowered himself over Seongwoo's pale, slender, beautiful body and lightly pinned the hands to the bed.

"Thank you for the flattery at a time when I really need it."

"Hmm, why is that? Do you doubt I want your body after all this time?"

Daniel smiled shyly as he admitted, "Yes, sometimes I do doubt it. Because it just feels surreal. Impossible. I was chubby, short, small statured, and all acne ridden years ago. You, on the other hand, were already good looking enough to be a model and have a ton of men after you. I still feel ugly in front of you."

Seongwoo responded sweetly, "You weren't ugly then, Daniel, believe me. You were handsome in a cute way. You were so young and innocent. I didn't want to defile you. But for sure, I had moments I wanted you. Pimples and extra fluff and all."

Daniel leaned in to peck and nuzzled him. "That's good to hear. I wanted you terribly. I've always wanted you. Only you. You're the only guy that gets to me."

"Well, there was Minhyun too. He took your virginity."

Daniel didn't like how Seongwoo's eyes turned sad and bitter there. He understood the fact that Seongwoo had brought it up twice when they were being intimate to mean that Seongwoo was bothered by it deep down. He debated telling the truth while sucking on his lower lip. When Seongwoo groaned, staring at Daniel’s busy mouth with a rush of desire though Daniel decided he wouldn't say it just yet.

He was going to have his way with Seongwoo tonight for certain. Conversation was exchanged with fierce kisses, biting lips, twisting tongues and moans from then on.

Seongwoo was impatient to get the main event started. He forced Daniel's wet hand between his spread legs. Daniel sucked the sensitive spots of his lover’s creamy neck and caressed his hard, coffee colored nipple as he dove his fingers inside his warm, tight hole. Seongwoo shivered, back arching, fingers digging into his shoulders. The room was filled with Seongwoo's gasps and groans--the sweetest music to Daniel's ears.

"Hurry Daniel. I need you badly. Let's not wait a second more," he pleaded after a minute of torture.

Daniel took it slow, scared of hurting Seongwoo. He wasn't sure yet how much this kind of sex hurt but he figured it was worse than with girls since the hole was smaller and tighter. They kissed sweetly as Seongwoo helped Daniel slip into his silky, puckering hole. It was hot and tight. Much more so than Daniel had even imagined.

He groaned and grit his teeth as intense waves of pleasure coursed through him. Seongwoo caressed his head, leaning up to press kisses all over his forehead. For a long time, they stayed still, connected, tense, and flexing. It was an emotional moment. The last step to being a normal couple. The last first. The last boundary broken. Despite how amazing it felt, Daniel's eyes brimmed with tears. Seongwoo smiled as he looked at Daniel, also turning teary.

"I love you," they whispered at the same time, sharing in an affectionate, emotional look.

Then, they got lost as Daniel slowly moved, holding Seongwoo in a firm embrace as if he was terrified of someone whisking him away before they could complete their bond.

"Ah, Niel, you feel so good..."

"Ah, Seongwoo...Is it good for you? Because it's amazing to me."

“It’s fantastic, I promise. Keep going. You’re doing it just right.”

They kissed and caressed each other, breaths heavy and moans thick and excited as they rolled their bodies together. Daniel tried to hold back to make it last, but he was a gonner from the first few thrusts. Seongwoo was just that great at moving the way that drove him nuts it turned out. Also, sex with a man felt ten times more intense and pleasureful than with any woman he’d been with.

Daniel bit Seongwoo's neck and held him tight, throat rumbling like growls as he flew over the edge with a rapid burst of thrusts, Seongwoo's encouraging cries filling his ears and making him feel like a king.

 

When he was spent, Daniel laid against Seongwoo's chest as Seongwoo cradled his head, petting his damp hair, raining kisses on his sweaty, heated face. "Good job, baby. That was perfect. I couldn’t tell you were inexperienced at all."

Seongwoo knew just what to say to make him feel less insecure. "I'm sorry it was fast though. Next time…"

"Sure. Next time we will get there together. We can only get better with practice. That was great though, honestly. I loved every second of that minute."

Daniel whined at his teasing, face heating further with humiliation, and Seongwoo giggled. "You’ll last longer next time. I was the same and now I can last nearly an hour if I put my mind to it. I can show you how if you want. Starting tonight. It's my turn."

Daniel grew nervous at what that implied. He wondered if sex like this would hurt. It hadn't seemed that way with Seongwoo, but then again, he was used to it and had a lot of practice.

He muttered, "Um, be gentle please. How do you er...want me positioned?"

"Aw, it's so cute when you turn shy," Seongwoo cooed.

Daniel's face heated as Seongwoo kissed him all over noisily. He didn't like feeling cute and de-manned. "Hyung, don't please. You will make me soft."

Seongwoo laughed brightly, stopping with obedience. "How are you still hard after coming anyway? That's unusual."

"I have wanted you for years and been deprived for months, that's how."

Seongwoo pressed one last playful affectionate peck on the tip of his nose before pushing him off finally. "Sorry about that. I just thought you deserved your first time to be with someone better."

"I loved you though, so I wanted it to be you,” Daniel admitted.

"Well, you get me as your second. That's not so bad. And now I can show Minhyun up. Show how a real man loves. How did he take you?"

Daniel flushed and looked away. "Just...like we did. Normally," he lied with a shaky tone.

Seongwoo's smile faltered for a second and his eyes took on a gloomy, hurt look. He was clearly imagining Minhyun with his love and didn't like it. If only he knew that Daniel couldn’t even do it with Minhyun when he had tried since he loved Seongwoo too much.

"Ah, okay. Then I will take you in a way that feels more intense. I should make you feel better than he did. Lay on your knees and elbows."

Daniel did so, despite feeling bad for making Seongwoo’s mood change. Seongwoo shifted his limbs and bent his back down to the position he wanted. Daniel’s heart raced and skin tingled, wrecked with nerves.

Seongwoo seemed to sense that. He caressed Daniel’s body, kissing and flicking his tongue from head to toe until Daniel was moaning into the pillow which was wet form sweat and drool. Seongwoo kissed down his spine while caressing his thighs. Daniel jerked and bit the pillow as the singer’s nose and fingers were rubbing along his ass, an area that had hardly ever been explored by anyone. It made him embarrassed to picture Seongwoo’s hands on his cheeks and his face buried in his crack.

Slurping sounds filled his ear and a warm, wet, vibrating sensation on his sensitive anal left him jerking forward and groaning into the pillow. Seongwoo grabbed his hips, forcing him back with an unusual commanding attitude, tongue circling faster, lips slurping noisily. Daniel bit the pillow harder, crying out his pleasure and shock, body shivering and jerking violently.

It was an incredible sensation and it was the most erotic thing he’d ever experienced. He couldn’t believe it was happening to him. It was humiliating but so intense that he didn’t want it to stop.

Seongwoo sucked on his fingers and when they were thoroughly wet, gently slid them inside of the wet, puckering hole. Daniel tensed, gripping the pillow tight and cursing. Seongwoo shifted his fingers in and out slowly while caressing his thighs and licking his hanging balls. Daniel dared to look back for a moment then hid his heated face in the pillow again. It was way too erotic of a picture to handle, like he was in the midst of a porno.

He chewed on the pillow, crying weakly with rising volume and excitement as Seongwoo brushed a bundle of nerves inside him that made him stiff and hot. He licked and sucked enthusiastically on Daniel’s balls as he expertly fucked him with his fingers. Then, all of a sudden, he was gone and Daniel heard the sound of a bottle cap being popped opened. It must have been the lube he had in his dresser drawer.

The bed shifted and he felt warmth next to him, showing that Seongwoo was back. His nerves returned tenfold, wondering if the next step would hurt. Seongwoo’s fingers had hurt at first but felt good after a few seconds. A cock was a whole different story, however.

“Seongwoo, please, take it easy on me…” he commented in a shaky, anxious tone.

Seongwoo looked his way with a raised eyebrow, pausing in rubbing the lube over his stiff member. “What are you worried about? You’ve been through the worst already. Don’t tell me that Minhyun took you without properly prepping you? Did he hurt you and give you sex trauma, is that it?”

Daniel was quick to reassure his lover when there was an angry, accusatory edge in his tone. “No, but I’m still worried that it will hurt.”

“It won’t. The way you’re reacting is really like a virgin though.” Seongwoo’s smile was amused. “Cutie.”

Daniel bit his lip and avoided eye contact. “Maybe it’s because we only did it once and I was drunk then.”

“Hmm.” Suddenly Seongwoo’s hands caressing his back and ass turned rougher, as if he had heard something that angered him. “You’re mine now. Let’s not discuss Minhyun at these times. I think it sort of ticks me off. I know I shouldn’t be but I’m still feeling jealous about it,” Seongwoo whispered as he leaned in before biting Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel tensed and shouted in pain as Seongwoo’s cock suddenly entered him with a powerful, possessive thrust. Possibly because Seongwoo was angry at the idea of Minhyun having sex with Daniel, he had pushed in without warning.

Seongwoo paused, turning Daniel’s head towards him in concern with an apologetic look. “Hey, what’s wrong, Niel? Does it hurt that bad?”

Daniel hesitated to admit it but the tears in his eyes were evidence enough. He nodded. “It hurts, hyung. Because…I’m actually a virgin.”

Seongwoo bit his lip, groaning as he pushed further into Daniel’s incredibly tight center. “You’re…what?” he huffed out, clearly distracted by the phenomenal sensations.

Worried about how Seongwoo would react to his lie, Daniel couldn’t look him in the eye as he answered, “I’m a virgin. I lied to you because I wanted you to be my first. I never did it with Minhyun. I just couldn’t. It’s always been you that I wanted. It was you who I was meant to be with like this. Only you. Sorry that I tricked you…”

Seongwoo stared at him for a long moment, body still shifting deeper at a snail’s pace, Daniel’s stiff walls resisting and trying to push him back out. Then, he snickered, eyes filled with happiness and amusement instead of the anger and horror Daniel was expecting.

“So, let me get this straight. Niellie, you tricked me into taking your virginity, is that it?”

Daniel gulped and nodded, not sure how to take this unexpected reaction. Seongwoo smiled brightly, laughing further. Then, he kissed Daniel’s shoulder and embraced him warmly.

“You are really just mine then. Somehow I like that. You did a good job, Niel. I was feeling regret that I wouldn’t be your first, despite all that I said. I’m glad you told me. I’ll be gentler from now on, I promise. Sorry that I hurt you. The first time can hurt worse than other times.”

Seongwoo kissed sweetly all over his face, caressing his back and leg. Relief washed over Daniel and he visibly relaxed. The bond between them felt better then as his body also relaxed. It hurt significantly less, thankfully. He wanted to enjoy this moment fully, not be wincing and wishing for it to stop the whole time.

“That’s the way, baby. Stay relaxed and let yourself really feel it,” Seongwoo whispered in praise, kissing and nuzzling his ear.

For several minutes, Seongwoo kissed along his shoulders and caressed his body all over, ever so slowly shifting his cock in and out. Daniel eventually felt relaxed, turned on, and excited for more, completely used to the feel of a foreign object in him.

“How is it now? Still hurting?” Seongwoo asked in concern, leaning up to see his face.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore. I like it, I think. It’s just…intense.”

“Yes, it is. You will get addicted to this feeling soon enough. I’m glad to hear it no longer hurts. I’ll try going a bit faster, okay? Stop me if it hurts again.”

Daniel grew nervous and tense again at the idea, gripping the pillow tighter in anticipation of pain. Seongwoo soothingly sang to him, caressing his nervous and tension away. He continued to move slowly, then gradually increased the pace. Daniel didn’t realize that he was moving faster until every other second his ass was slapping against Seongwoo’s pelvis. By then, it was feeling so amazing he could care less.

He moaned excitedly into the pillow he was strangling, rocking back eagerly to meet Seongwoo at each passionate yet gentle thrust. The amount of love that he felt coming from Seongwoo as he embraced and kissed him was overwhelming. That made their love-making feel exponentially more amazing, Daniel thought. They were not just fucking. It was something much more special, something that they had been wanting, waiting, and saving for for so long.

Seongwoo pulled him up to a kneeling position and turned his head to kiss him, arm coming around to stroke his stiff dripping cock. They made out lazily, moaning against swollen lips, tongues swirling and leaving slippery trails across their chins as Seongwoo continued to thrust fast into his loosened, welcoming hole. He stiffened and bit Daniel’s lower lip, sucking hard, hand pumping faster as he came. They hummed about how great they felt. Daniel burst in to Seongwoo’s soft, warm hand the second time while still being in awe at the feeling of his boyfriend’s hot sperm filling up deep inside him.

 

 

By the time they had cleaned up, changed into pajamas, and returned to cuddling in the bed, the movie was almost over. The two were fully spent, cuddling up under the cozy blankets in the middle of the bed. The movie on the laptop was rolling the ending credits.

“I made you miss it again twice.” Seongwoo pouted with kitten eyes turning upwards towards Daniel with apology.

Daniel curled Seongwoo’s dark locks around his fingers, grinning wide in satisfaction as he had been since he came the second time. “That’s alright. Being one with you was better than any movie in existence.”

“Well, it was clearly a more entertaining one for your sisters.” Seongwoo chuckled.

After they had gotten out of bed still naked, they noticed that they had had an audience. All three cats were sitting on the desk or floor, curiously watching them. Daniel groaned, covering his heated face with one hand.

“Don’t remind me. I feel so embarrassed. What an awful older brother I am. Exposing my cute, innocent little sisters to the birds and the bees in such a blatant fashion.”

“I don’t know about Ori. But I’m sure the other two already know about it. They probably sneak out to meet the hot cat next door.”

“You don’t think so? Omo, I might get kittens!” Daniel turned excited at that idea, mood shifting back to how he normally was quickly.

Seongwoo liked seeing Daniel this way--bright, cheerful, and smiley. Just like how he always had been when he was a teenager. His smile couldn’t quit, even when his tone was sarcastic. That’s what being around Daniel did to him. Daniel made him smile any time, anywhere, and in any situation. That was the reason Seongwoo had never been able to forget him all these years, or get over him. The way that Daniel made him feel, especially about himself, was addicting.

“Just what you need. You have three cats and a boyfriend. Isn’t that too much to handle on top of your drumming career?”

“No, never! I am a family man who’s good at multi-tasking. I’ll just sleep less.”

Seongwoo glared at him and flicked his nose. “I disapprove of that. You barely sleep as is. You stay up late gaming and reading webtoons and watching movies.”

Daniel playfully gasped and widened his eyes, looking like a total clown(but still an incredibly handsome one). “Uh-oh. You know me too well. Seems I need to kill you now.”

“Kill me how?” Seongwoo chuckled, snuggling back against Daniel’s bicep.

“Kill you with more sex, clearly.” Daniel wiggled his eyebrows.

Seongwoo couldn’t resist making a come-back to that comment. “Ah, do you think a minute will suffice?”

“How dare you bring that up, hyung! I’m not cuddling you the whole night. You meanie!”

Daniel turned away and buried himself under the blankets, turning sulky.

Seongwoo chuckled, hugging and tossing a leg over him, kissing the back of his neck. “Sorry. You’re also fun to tease, you know. I really didn’t mind. It was the most heavenly minute I’ve ever had.”

“It better have been. I imagined how to do that for years,” Daniel muttered grumpily.

“It was. It was better than what I’ve imagined for months ever since I saw you at the live. I wanted you from that very moment. Something fierce,” Seongwoo assured, nuzzling and squeezing his sulky boyfriend tight.

“Even though I was such a dork?”

“Yes, even then.”

“Hmm, that DOES make me feel better. I guess I’ll forgive you this once. But that ‘minute’ incident is no longer to be mentioned in my presence. It destroys my manly pride and I think it might just make my cock shrink.”

Seongwoo gasped. “We certainly can’t have that! I love how big it is.”

Daniel rolled over on his back, arms spread out. Seongwoo took the invitation, curling back where he most enjoyed to be—lying on Daniel’s chest, tucked under his strong, protective arm.

“I’m not sleepy. How about we start the movie over and you can tell me all about how amazing and big ‘Patrick’ is while we watch the parts we already saw?” Daniel asked softly while pecking his forehead to let Seongwoo know that amends had been made.

Seongwoo giggled. He felt giddy and full of happiness after what they had done. It was as if he had never been closer to Daniel before than in that moment and like a dark, depressing day would never reach him again. It felt like his waning depression might have just been magically cured.

“That sounds like a great idea.”

In the middle of chatting, laughing, and innocently pecking while cuddling under the blankets, they were joined by three furballs. The cats curled up on or beside them, purring and watching the movie through slowly blinking crescent eyes as the couple stroked and scratched them. In that moment, the five were a content, blissful family. All the hardships they had ever been through or were yet to come were miles away and completely out of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say at the end of this story except thank you for reading to the very end and for sticking with it and trusting me. I will always end a story happily no matter the chaos and heartbreak I cause along the way, I promise you that. I probably don't really need to say it, but this story has been the hardest for me to write of all the stories I ever have written. Maybe because of some comments I got or lack of comments or because of writing Nielhwang and Onghwang and your reactions to that. Maybe because I felt pressured to make you not hate any of the characters. I'm proud of myself for finishing it because I was strongly tempted to abandon it around chapter 17 and 18. 
> 
> Thanks for joining me on my journey to explore my storytelling ability. This story was a creative challenge(twitter au Ong centric). I wanted this story to be a gay fanboy Ong centric twitter au that was entertaining at first but got really messy, dramtic, frustrating and sappy towars the end. Sort of like how lots of Korean dramas are. Just a sudden burst of 'wtf' and all the readers want to quit reading/watchinb but they are so invested in the characters and the story they can't because they just have to see how it ends so you are watching with fear and your eyes covered, no idea how it's going to end but hoping for the best. That's the feel I wanted with this story. And that it was Ong centered and you really saw him grow as a person thanks to Daniel and the others. Well, they all grew because of the pain they caused each other. In my mind, it's an mainly an Ong centered fic and he's the star. Even though I tortured him muahahaha. They all got to know each other because singer Ong existed, after all, and that was really the main thing they have in common and what kept them together.
> 
> Actually this was supposed to end with Nielhwang and Ong all on his own realizing he couldn't be in a real relationship and the others just greatful and supportive of him despite he disappeared. I just couldn't break up Ongniel in the end. I ended up wanting them to have a happily ever after. I wanted Ong to grow and Daniel to be the only one that he could possibly feel things and be willing to change for. I hope you were satisfied with this ending. At least be ecstatic I didn't end with Nielhwang haha. I think I would have seriously seen knives come flying.
> 
> See you in future stories. The one I'm working on these days is a sugar daddy fic so I hope you will go right to that if you haven't checked it out already. It won't be this messy and dramatic, I swear!
> 
> <3 you all sooooo much
> 
> Please keep supporting my stories up to my quickly approaching retirement~
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
